A New Beginning
by xMyosotisx
Summary: A girl who is living her normal life at the modern Tokyo. But under some circumstances, she falls into the Bone-Eaters well and ends up being brought back to the Feudal Era. What will she do in order to survive inside a world full of monsters? Will she able to make friends here or gain herself some enemies? *Alert: In progress of re-writing*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This Is my first fanfiction and I want to check if I'm capable of writing romance story or not. I hope you will enjoy the story and any review is appreciated (Though more reviews will give me more reasons to write faster)

Warning: English is not my main language.

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Tokyo Present days**

 **The Sogo's family mansion**

 **At 7 A.M in the morning**

I step down from the wooden stair's steps and walk to the hallway, having my daily school uniform on, which is a grey skirt, white shirt and a blue coat with red ribbon near my neck, carrying a white schoolbag in my hand. I still keep yawning and spacing off into space while walking as have never been a morning person.

Though if I don't hurry now, I'm sure is going to be late for school.

"Good morning, Shiomi-sama. Did you have a good sleep?" The old butler greets me as I try to hold back the urge to yawn and nod back to him "Good morning, Shinobu-san. And yes I did have a good sleep until the clock woke me up."

"Ho ho. That's good to hear Shiomi-sama. We have prepared breakfast for you at the dining room. Please enjoy and I hope you will have a good day." He says, bowing to me as I quickly make my way to the dining room, "Thank you Shinobu-san. You too."

"Good morning, Shiomi," My mom who is sitting at the left side of the dining table, greets me.

"Morning mom, by the way where is Dad?" I ask, finding Dad's seat is empty

"Oh, your dad still has some work unfinished at the hospital so he left early this morning." She smiles and I nod, moving toward to my seat on the right side of the big table, next to another figure. Putting down my bag and sit on the chair.

I guess it sound pretty normal now since dad is always a busy business man. After all, he's someone who owns a hospital, named Sogo, near here. Establishes a company near there that provides medical equipment in order to boost his business performance. While my mom decides to become a housewife to enjoy her peaceful life at home, though she really wants to help him with his work yet doing business is really not her thing.

One of the maids rushes over to my spot and puts down a plate full of food along with a knife and a spoon. "Thank you," I nod to her in appreciation as she bows at me and steps away.

"Hurry up, my dear little sister. Or you're going to be late for school." The figure sitting next to me shifts her head to my direction. This is my older sister, Sogo Megumi (19) a college student at the University of Tokyo, studying in medical major. She's around my height, 1.7 meters. Her hair straight down to her back and has it dyed blond right after she graduated high school. Despite dad's objection of course though I find blond hair suit her more than black.

"Onee-chan, would you please stop calling me little? We're having the same height and only 2 years apart." I pout. And then there is me, Sogo Shiomi (17), currently a high school student. Straight black hair (kinda obvious since I am Asian) down to my shoulder and brown eyes like any other people. Living a normal life here together with my mom, dad and my big sister. "I'm not a kid anymore, you know."

"But you will always be my cute little sister. Wait! Don't tell me you hate that?!" She gaps, pretending to be shocked greatly and leans to the back. "Oh no…My sister hates me now! What should I do?! Is this the end of the world~?"

Being forced to watch her overreacting just by the start of the day, I sigh. "I definitely don't hate it but I sure don't like it either. And please onee-chan, keep that melodrama to yourself and give me a break. It's only morning…"

"Hee hee. I know you luv me, honey." She grins and blows me a wind kiss.

Evading that malicious thing like evading a plague. "Yes, of course. Onee-chan," I respond sarcastically and once finally done with the food in front of me. I stand up from my seat and grab my bag, heading to the front door then being greeted by a smaller figure but really, really heavy.

"Woof! Woof!" It barks and waves its tail happily at me. Almost jumping onto me and pushing me down to the ground. "Woah! Now now. Mina, you know i can't play with you right now. So be good okay?" I ease her and pet her head. Mina is a Berger which has stayed with us since I was 10 and at that time it was still a little pup.

"Shiomi-sama. Are you sure you don't need a ride?" the butler asks me and I shake my head, refusing the offer. "I will be fine Shinobu-san. Beside walking is also a way of exercising." Then I stop petting Mina and stand up. "Okay. I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Yes, as you wish," he responds and I run through our garden to the main gate. The guard quickly opens it for me and I continue making my way to school. "Please be careful, Shiomi-sama!"

 **Shiomi's school**

 _Phew! Looks like I'm on time_. As soon as I stepping into the school's ground, whispers of the other students (both male and female) can be heard all over the place.

"Hey look! It's Sogo-senpai!"

"Uwah. Sogo-san is as beautiful as always."

"I don't see the limouse. Did she walk here on her own?"

"Oh no, she's looking this way. Is my face look alright?!"

Then I spot a group of girls in uniform below my grade at my side that is also looking at me, and smile at them.

"Kyaa! She's smiling at me!" One girl squeals.

"No way! At me!" The other girl in the group protests.

"Back off all of you! That's obviously aiming at me!" Another girl shouts.

Perhaps having done something I shouldn't have, I quickly my way into the school's door and toward to my shoes locker. While changing my shoes into Uwabaki (School's slippers), I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder and I turn my head around. To find Hana standing right behind me.

"Morning, Shiomi-chan!" My female friend grins brightly. She has long straight brown hair just below her shoulder a bit, wearing the same uniform as mine and carrying a blue schoolbag.

"Morning, Hana-chan." I greet back.

"Hey guys" Another female friend walking toward us. Also wearing the same uniform, black hair tied into a high ponytail and carrying a black schoolbag "Hello, Kasumi-chan."

"That was some entrance you got there, Shiomi-chan!" The girl in ponytail grins mischievously as she snugs my shoulder, while I myself don't even find that situation any amusing "What entrance are you talking about now? I was just trying to greet them. That's all."

"Yeah I know. But anything you do to anyone would end up being a big fuss." Kasumi shrugs while Hana agrees, having her arm around my arm "That's what you get for being famous."

Then the two laugh, as if having watched an interesting comedy while I can only sigh. "I don't remember ever asking for any of that. I don't even know how that even happens in the first place."

"You already know it's unavoidable, right? Who told you to be born into a rich family, and yet beautiful and study well. Having good performance in clubs and many other things." Kasumi lists out while Hana pouts. "I know right, you're always ranked 1st at school ever since starting elementary. How unfair."

Even so, being rich and born pretty are not something that I can control. Those are what I am received from my parents and not truly belong to me. _  
_

Deep down inside I really admire Kasumi of her talent in sport and Hana, whose paintings can capture so many souls for the first time seeing. Unlike them, there is nothing I can be extraordinary at. I have no hobby, no passion to do anything and not even good at making friends. Witnessing Hana and Kasumi practicing day and night in order to achieve their dreams, I wish for one day that I could be able to do that too.

Not wanting to be left behind, I tried so hard at stuff I could do in order to realize my worth. From studying to school activities and many more. Just like that, time keeps passing by before my eyes and even up until now. I still not be able to figure out what I am seeking for...

 **After school**

"See you tomorrow, Shiomi-chan." Hana and Kasumi wave to me as we separate into the opposite ways. "See you."

After walking a bit more. I stop at the high staircase on my right side and look up, admiring its height. _These white steps lead to the Higurashi shrine, aren't they?_ Even though having pass by this place many times before, this is the first time I actually *notice* it.

Somehow I have a feeling that there something up there attracts me, calling out for me. But what is it exactly?

 _Maybe I should drop by and get myself some lucky charms, for mom and onee-chan too, not like it's going to hurt to try_. I hesitate a bit and decide to step onto the stairs up the shrine. _This is going to be so much painful for the legs though...I'm sure of it..._

After spending some times running and resting nonstop, I finally be able to reach to the shrine. Gasping for air and wiping the sweat away from my forehead, I quitely cursing the shrine's owner. _Damn it, why did they have to build this place so high?!_

 _This area sure is empty when there's no special event, huh._ After wandering around for a while yet still unable to find the spot that selling lucky charm. I spot a straight long black haired girl, wearing a school uniform with green skirt and white blouse, standing not too far away and having her back facing me. _Huh? That uniform looks so familiar_.

"Uhm. Excuse me," Thinking that she knows something about the shrine, I approach the girl to ask and she turns around. "Yes?"

Now that I can finally have a clearer look at her, the uniform she is wearing is definitely from my junior high school. Green sailor-styled collar with red necktie. Therefore the girl stares at me for a moment before gasping in shock. "W-wait! Aren't you Sogo-senpai!?"

"You know me?" I raise my eyebrow in confusion and she flusters. "O-of course, everyone would. I-I mean we studied under the same school before and senpai was really popular back then. You see, I was 2 grades below you"

"Anyway my full name is Sogo Shiomi. It's nice to meet you." I chuckle at her cuteness and offer her my hand. Without hesitating, she takes it and shakes gently, not forgetting to introduce herself. "Ah! My name is Higurashi Kagome. But you can call me Kagome and nice to meet you too. Sogo-senpai"

"Higurashi? So this is your family shrine?"

"Yes. My grandpa is this shrine's priest and my family lives here."

"Oh my... Such a coincidence," I sigh in awed while glancing around for more detailed views. _Several houses, white tiles, and they have such a huge tree here._ But I wonder why it is sealed? _How strange, why does it give me such so nostalgic feeling? Even though i have never been here before..._

Not so long after, Kagome starts another conversation. "By the way senpai, is there something you're looking for?"

"Oh right. I came here to buy some lucky charms but couldn't find them anywhere. Can you help me?" Clapping my hands in realization, I ask Kagome and she nods. "Of course, I think they're inside my house. Do you want to come inside?"

"It's alright, I have to go back home soon so maybe another time." I refuse her offer since today isn't possible, even though I would love to. Perhaps I should bring some gifts next time coming to visit.

"Okay. You're welcomed here anytime, senpai. By the way, how many charms do you need?" She smiles and asks for the amount of charms.

Therefore I respond, "Around three." Gesturing 3 fingers to her and Kagome nods in confirm. Quickly make her way to the charm booth. "Alright, I'll be back soon, senpai. So wait here"

"Sure," I nod back and find a place to sit down. After Kagome's gone into her house for a while, a white fox suddenly appears right in front of me. _Eh? Where is it coming from? Is it Kagome's pet?_

I stare at the weird fox while feeling that it is also staring back at me. _Such bright red eyes, is it normal for a fox to have that color?_

" _So you've finally come._ " an unfamiliar voice then appears inside my head and cause me to jump in surprise, almost falling out of my seat. "Huh?!" Quickly, I spin around to check but there's nobody in sight. Just houses and trees.

"W-Who's there?" No respond.

"Anyone there?" No respond.

"What was that all about? Someone's weird prank?" I turn back to the fox, seeing that it's still sitting there looking at me. _Could it be that t_ _he voice was coming from it? Did it just talk to me?_

 _Nah, It can't be. I must be having hallucinating_. I shake my head upon how wrong that idea is, even to the point laughing at myself like an idiot. Thinking that perhaps my older sister had somewhat influenced me with one of her craziness.

Then the fox begins to move toward to a small house with white decoration not too far away. Once there, it runs straight into the house, passing through the closed door and vanishes. Causing my jaw to immediately drops. _What the!? Did it just pass through the door?!_

Not believing of what i have just seen. I rub my eyes several times to make sure I'm not daydreaming. _First some weird voice in my head and now this?! Did i drink too much caffeine?!_

Hesitating for a while before deciding to follow it out of curiosity. I make my way to that small house and notice a small board standing nearby.

It says Bone-Eater's well.

 _Bone-Eaters huh? Remind me of Mina somehow_ , I chuckle at the thought, imagining how she's waiting desperately for me at home right now. _Maybe i will buy her some treats on the way home. She's going to be so happy._

And just as to open the door, I hear Kagome's voice from behind calling for me, "Senpai!" She runs to my spot and hands over the 3 charms. "Here are your lucky charms."

"Ah, thank you so much, Kagome-chan. How much do I have to pay for them?" Accepting them from her, I ask for the payment though she refuses it. "Considering it's a gift from me!"

After seeing my unpleased face, she adds. "Please, senpai. I insist."

"Fine, if you say so," I smile back in surrender. "But that doesn't mean I will let it slide. Okay?"

"Hee hee. Okay." She laughs, seems to be really happy once I put the charms into my pocket. Just then that fox's image pops up inside my head and I ask her. "By the way, Kagome-chan, are you having a white fox as pet by any chance?"

"A white fox? Hmmm...No, I don't have one and never seen one too, actually." She tilts her head in thought, "And I don't think fox likes civilized places though. But why? Is there something wrong, senpai?"

"Oh no, it's nothing." I shake my head in response and sigh in relief. _So it was just an illusion? But it looked too real to be one._

"Okay. It looks like I have to go back now. I'll see you soon, Kagome-chan." Looking at the watch on my hand and notice that it's already late. I decide to take my leave and Kagome bids me goodbye. "Yes. Take care, Senpai"

Quickly, I make my way down the staircase and hurry home before everyone gets worried.

After returning home, I give each charm to my big sister and mom and keep one for myself. Then again, big sister goes overreact and jumps onto me, kissing my check while saying thank you nonstop. And it is really hard to get out of her grip too.

 **Shiomi's room**

 **At 9 P.M**

Shiomi is now lying on her bed. Staring at the lucky charm in her hand while thinking about what happened back at the shrine.

 _Kagome isn't just cute but also kind too_ , Recalling back to our unexpected meeting, I smile and that fox comes across my mind once again. _Such a mysterious fox. And what's with the voice I heard inside my head when it's there with me? Are they really connected? Or was it just some kind of a trick?_

After questioning myself with many un-answered questions, I soon fall into a deep slumber yet decide not to turn off the bedroom lamp. Perhaps being afraid of something would come after me when I'm unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2

"…" Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **The next morning**

 _Can't believe I overslept!_ Running with full speed toward to my school, I start to regret having refused to have a ride in the first place. _Is it because I don't want to draw attention or just simply want to pass by that place again?_

After a while I stop to take a break, panting heavily and notice that I am now standing at the feet of the Higurashi shrine. Looking up at the high staircases, my jaw drops once seeing small white figure's sitting at the middle of the steps, looking down at me.

 _It's that fox from yesterday!_ Probably know that I have noticed its presence, the fox begins running up from the steps, heading to the shrine.

 _What should I do!? Should I chase after it!? But there's no time and I'm going to be late!_ Getting panicked, I turn my head back and front between the fox and the road in front of me. While still making the decision I see the fox, which is now almost at the top of the staircase, starting to disappear out of my sight.

 _Oh no I'm going to lose it! But then what about school?!_ I hesitate a bit but decide to run up to the staircases anyway. _Screw it, being late for one day won't kill me_. _Beside I may not be able to get another chance to encounter that mystery fox again. It's now or never!_

Running as fast as I can, even taking double steps at a time, and surprisingly I don't trip nor fall down. For some reasons, my energy suddenly come back to me all at once as I reach to the shrine gate in one go without stopping for a break. Despite was panting and feeling dead tired just a while ago.

Getting further into the shrine, I look around while walking toward to the small house from yesterday. Hoping for the fox will be there. Just as I thought, it is really sitting right at the house's door and waiting for me.

Once again, it passes through the door and disappears. My eyes instantly widen at the abnormal scene and I yank my hair just to make sure that I'm not dreaming. _It happened again! Just like yesterday_.

Slide the door gently to take peek inside, I see that the room is pretty small and old. Having wooden staircase which actually lead down to an old looking well. And yet the white fox is nowhere to be found even though this is the only way in, and out, no window or whatsoever.

 _That's odd, should I go inside and check?_ _But is it okay to barge inside other people's house without permission?_ I hesitate, thinking about backing down but the curious has once again won me over. And now I'm trying to figure out an excuse if ever Kagome-chan or her family members catches me here. _It will be alright, right?_ _I will just go in and check around for a bit then get out._

Yes, No one will suspect a thing if there is no witness. Even if getting caught, I will tell them that I have gotten lost while wandering around the shrine.

After making sure the excuse's good enough to defend myself. I step into the small house and gently close the door behind me. Then making my way down from the steps to the well.

 _Maybe it's hiding in here?_ I take a look into the cold, round object. Only to have my mouth open wide like a dead fish upon seeing a clear blue sky at the beneath of the well. _Is that really what I'm thinking it is!? Am I seeing things again!?_

Curious, I lean more below to take a closer look and now half of my body is hanging above the cave's entrance. Chocking a full mouth of air once realizing that whole thing in front of my eyes is real. _It really IS a SKY, no kidding_.

Starting to get a feeling that I had experienced something that I should not have, I slowly withdraw. Imaging if falling down in there, who knows where I will be ending up at. _Maybe the fox is also real and it escapes through this well to another place_ , _I wonder where this leads to_.

As I'm about to get back on my feet, a sudden force from behind push me forward and I fall right into the well. "Eh?" Is the only word I can let out before screaming at the top of my lungs. Quickly before hitting the ground, I turn my head around to see who the criminal is and only to find the white fox from earlier. Sitting at the edge of the well, looking down to me, again. _Did it just push me!? Are you for real!?_

Soon I reach the bottom, completely facing down. _Ouch, that's hurt_! Cringing my teeth due to the sharp pain, I try to push myself up and sitting on my knees. Checking the ground and it seems pretty normal, but that is not important because right now… I'm actually hearing birds chirping above my head.

Gulping in fear, I look up from my spot and expect (hoping) to see the Higurashi members have rushed here to check on me upon hearing my scream. Opposite from my thought however, what comes across my eyes aren't human but the same clear blue sky I just saw earlier under the well.

 _No… This can't be happening…_ Mumbling in non-comprehend words, I grab my schoolbag and begin to climb up the vines. While Praying and convincing myself that I'm just being hallucinated. _Yes that must be it…This isn't real…None of this is real…I must have watched too much movie last night, that's all…Please, please!_

Though the vines looks quite fragile, they are actually strong enough to take up my whole weight (Not that I'm THAT heavy) Once getting out of the *magical well* I gasp in terror when the scene in front of me right now is no longer the old wooden house but a forest. _A whole freaking forest! What the hell is a forest doing here?! Where's the shrine, houses?!_

Huge trees are everywhere and the ground is full of green grass, the smell of wind carrying the scent of wild flowers. _Yes… This is no doubt that I am no longer at the Higurashi shrine_. Starting to panic I look around to find a single clue of where I am at, but to no avail since there is nothing in here that I can recognize. And what's worse, I don't even bring a single map with me and...I am really, really bad at direction…

 _Where the heck is this place?! Did I just magically teleport or something?_ Looking back into the well, I expect to the roof of that old storage just like how it does to the sky earlier but no… It's just the old looking ground.

Just then a bright idea pops up. _Hold on, perhaps this thing can lead me back if I jump down again? Since it bring me here, it should be able to bring me back!_ Without any further thought, I jump right back in and land with a big thud and a sharp pain right at the butt. But who cares about the pain right now, as long as I have a chance to go home!

Not wasting any more second, I look up once more. Only to meet to same old sky, again… _The only one chance to go home, it's all gone_... My legs go numb as I fall back down and onto the cold hard wall, speechlessly. Feeling lost and so much regret start building up inside, tears begin to flow out at the corner of my eyes. _I knew it… I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have followed that dumb fox in the first place. Me and my stupid curiosity!_

 _.._

 _..._

 _No! I can't just give up like this!_ Quickly wiping away the tears with my sleeve, I stand up on my feet and climb out of the well again. _This is not the time for me to go weak! I need to find a way to go home!_

When getting out, I begin wandering around the forest. Hoping to find a main road or anyone I can ask for direction. _I need to move fast or things won't end well for me if the sky goes dark. I can't stay here alone overnights without any proper food or gears._

After walking around aimlessly for a while, I jump in surprise once hearing a rustle in one of the bushes near by and quickly back away in fear "Wha- What?!"

 _Is it an animal? Bear? Tiger?!_ As I'm about to make a run for my life, a small girl head suddenly pops out of the green leaves and startled me. A long black hair little girl with a small ponytail on her head. She looks at me for a bit before turning away and walks out of the bush. Now that I have a better look at her, the girl seems to be around 8 years old, wearing a yellow and orange checkered robe (Kosode not Kimono)

"Um… Hello?" I stare at the girl for a moment before awkwardly approaching her, somewhat afraid that she may run away.

The girl seems to be cautious at first but still replying. "Hi, onee-san"

 _Nice! She can speak!_ A small ray of hope shines through my heart as I sigh in relief. Though the girl stares back at me and tilts her head. "And what a weird outfit you have there, onee-san."

 _Weird? Have she never seen a school uniform before?_ I raise an eyebrow as questions start to rise more and more. _Does that mean she never goes to school? Perhaps this forest resides in a rural area?_

"It's a uniform from my school" I say pointing at my outfit but then quickly change the subject, "Anyway, what are you doing here alone in the forest? Where are your parents? More importantly, do you know where we are?"

Hearing the word *parents*, the girl fidgets and looks down at her tiny feet. As I just realize that she has no shoes on. "I'm here to find some berries for breakfast...And I don't have any parents"

"Oh no, I'm sorry" I apologize to the girl right away, feeling bad for asking and the girl smiles sadly. "No, it's alright. Onee-san. Though I think we're probably at the forest near Kaede's village"

A village? Nice! Maybe I will be able to make a call there! (She doesn't have a mobile phone. It's 1990s) "Really? Can you take me there?" I ask her, jumping in happiness.

However, the girl looks away and hesitated, as if she doesn't want to.

"Please? Pretty please? I'm lost and I have no idea how to go back home. I'm too weak to stay outside alone myself" I plead with the cutest/most pitiful voice I have, yet the girl still refuses and looks down on her feet. "Uhm I really want to help you but I have to go back soon. Since I can't wander around for too long..."

Noooo! Please, you can't just leave after finding me like this! "Go back? To where? Is that place civilized? Can you take me there with you?"

"Well…Go back to where Sesshomaru-sama is…" She answers then a sudden idea comes to her mind and her face brighten up. "That's right! Maybe Sesshomaru-sama can help you find your way home!"

"Sesshomaru-sama? Who's that?" Seriously though, Sama? Who would even address someone like that nowadays?

The girl giggles at my question and offers me her hand. "Hehe. Sesshomaru-sama is my lord. Come! I will take you there!"

A lord? Now that's something I didn't expect. Would he even bother to help an outsider like me…But it's not that I have any other choice anyway "Uh okay?"

As soon as I take her hand, the little's girl stomach grumbles and she quickly covers her stomach, blushing. "Aw...I forgot my berries"

Now that reminds me, the girl did say that she's looking for some berries for breakfast a while ago "Okay. Let's see what I have here. Maybe I have something that you can eat" Therefore I start to search inside my bag and find a small pack of snack. _Aha! Chocolate chip cookies!_

I open up the pack and hand it to her. The girl then put her hand inside and takes out a piece of cookie, yet keeps staring at it instead of eating. Notice her cautiousness, I take a bite into another piece to ensure her. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned"

Watch me eating carefully, she takes a small bite onto the cookie the another bigger bite. Judging from her face expression, I can see that she takes great delight in eating the cookie.

"It tastes so good! This is the first time I've eaten such a thing! What is this, onee-san? Where can I find one?" She asks me with a mouthful of food. Her eyes are sparkling so bright that I can't help but chuckle. "It's called cookie, and I'm glad you like it. There are a lot of them back in my place"

"A cookie," she repeats the word amusingly as I cough, bringing her back into reality "Well now that we have food, shall we get going?" And while making our way back to "Sesshomaru-sama" place, I recognize something not too far away from us that is not suppose to exist.

Quickly I yank the girl down and crawl our way to the big tree nearby. Much to her confusion "What's wrong onee-san?" The girl asks me while I burst into cold sweat "Shhh" gesturing her to stay quiet and take a peek through body of the tree. _It can't be, can it?_ _I must be seeing thing again. No way!_

Apparently my eyes aren't tricking me as I can see it clearly from this very spot. A huge red figure around 2 meters tall, walking around while dragging a big spiky mace that leaving some terrible sound and ugly mark on the ground. Seems to be searching for something and it's obviously not looking so friendly.

That thing is a real deal.

 _Are you kidding me?! An oni!? Is that really an oni?_ My face turns pale as my hands and feet start shaking horribly. I can understand about Tiger and Bear but an Oni?! I haven't read enough book about Oni to deal with them! And why would I have to learn to survive from monsters?! Aren't they suppose to be just a myth?! Those things don't exist!

"Oh no…An oni" The girl whispers and doesn't sound really terrifying as much as I am "For god sake, how can you be so calm?!"

"They're everywhere in the forest. It's not a surprise seeing one around, there are many more youkai staying here too."

"Did I just hear something wrong? Youkai?"

"Yup, Youkai." She nods confidently, which make it even scarier as I still trying to comprehend what is happening. Just what in the world are you living in? And how can you even stay alive till now?!

"Uhm. Do you mind telling me where exactly are we? What do you mean by youkai living in the forest?" I mumble every single word that only we can hear, the atmosphere is so intense that I can barely breath out loud. _Is she playing a joke on me? Could it be that we are in the middle of film shooting? That must be it, right?!_

"What do you mean? I told you we're inside the forest near Kaede's village."

"Are they shooting a movie scene here?"

"What's a movie scene?"

"You know, stuff you watch on a TV every day? Drama and fantasy?"

"What's a TV? The only stuff I watch every day is flower, Ah-Un and Sesshomaru-sama."

The hell is Ah-Un? "Say…Are we still in Tokyo?"

"Huh? Tokyo?" The girl looks at me as if I've caught some strange disease.

Therefore I try my best to explain. Hoping that at least she knows what Tokyo is. "You know a city where there are buildings and cars instead of a mad jungle full of ridiculous youkai things?"

However more questions keep coming out from the girl's lips and causes my heart skips a beat. "Tokyo? City? Car? What are those? Well there's something I do know that we're currently at the Musashi Province."

I guess you can say that her answers just cleared out pretty much all of my confusion...

Musashi province, isn't that the old Tokyo? Did I just go back in time…? Now that I think about it. Her outfit and how she not knowing about the cookie nor recognize my uniform, and even calling someone a lord. So there may be a possibility that I have traveled back in time.

 _Back in time….in time…_ Those words slowly sink in, deep and deep inside as I hug my knees tightly, unknowingly begins weeping _…_ _Does that mean I can no longer return…? I'm stuck here alone fo_ rever? _It_ _can't be real!_ The thought of cannot be with my family and my friends ever again, the thought of being left alone. They terrify me the most…

"Onee-san, are you crying?" Notice something wrong with the older girl, Rin tries to calm her by gently patting on her shoulder. Though she seems to ignore everything Rin says. "Are you scared? It's okay, we will be fine"

Is this the price I have to pay for skipping school? If so then this is just too ridiculous, this is so unfair! I want to go home and sleep, eat food my mom cooks and take a nice hot bath. I don't want to be here! This is just a dream! I need to wake up! Please, wake up me!

Unfortunately a growl immediately declines my dream theory and pushes me back into the situation we are in. Just then I notice that the Oni is now close to our spot and start to panic even more. _Oh no! Did it notice us because of me?!_

Holding the little girl's hand tightly, I try to figure out as many possible way to escape as I can. _Should we run? Is it wise to run now? But there's no doubt that it will catch up to us easily…_

Even if it can catch up, I still have * **That** * in order to survive. However, I can't just let someone else die because of me. I can't leave a little girl alone.

"Onee-san, what should we do? Should we run?" The girls suggests for an escape route and I shake my head. "Let's hide here for a while. Maybe it won't find us"

As planned, we sit still in one spot and not making any move. While praying that the oni will not see us and go away. Luckily that even though already sensing our smell, it still can't pin point where our spot exactly is.

The moment seems to last like a decade until it gives up and walks away from our sight. Finally feel safe, I sigh in relief and wipe the tears away with my sleeve. It's so terrifying that I almost forget about being stuck in the strange world "…Thanks god"

"Thank you, onee-san, for saving me" The little girl bows to me in appreciation and I shake my head. "Oh don't be, I didn't do anything much"

Hearing so, she giggles and helps me to get up "Tee hee. Okay, onee-san. Anyway, let's us continue. Sesshomaru-sama must be really worried by now"

Seriously, how can this girl keep her mood so positive after what happened?

After a bit more of walking and chatting, I learn the girl name's is Rin, who was rescued by Sesshomaru-sama from a pack of wolves when she's little. And now she's traveling together with him, his servant and a Dragon (?) named Ah-Un. Lastly, I realize that the world I am in right now is no longer my home world but the place where dangerous youkai roaming everywhere and human struggle to survive (mostly from them) as a daily basic.

"Here we are," Rin points at the silver long haired person standing in the spot in the middle of the forest, having one's back facing us. Is that person having silver hair? Or is it because I'm too hungry and seeing things again?

The little girl introduce excitedly when we move closer. "That is our lord, Sesshomaru-sama, who knows everything about this area and is very, very strong!"

Suddenly, a small green weird looking thing jumps out next to the figure and charges at us, seems to be really angry for some reasons "Rin, there you are! Where did you run off to again!? We have been waiting for you for ages. And why is this human girl with you!?"

What surprises me the most is that it can speak proper Japanese.

"I found her being alone not too far away from here" Rin responds and I nod in follow.

Only to anger the thing even more and it points its weird looking staff to my face, yelling. "Found?! What do you mean you found her?!"

 _This must be the servant she talked about._ I stare at the youkai below me and push the staff away from my face, kind of annoyed by his attitude. "Hey, even if we don't know each other. It's still rude to point stuff at someone's face, you know"

Perhaps this thing is a Kappa? Except it's wearing clothes and a hat instead of a plate and a turtle shell.

Despite my politeness, the kappa snarls back at me. "Do I look like I care how you feel?!"

"Take her back to where you find her right now!" Then turns to the little girl and orders.

However Rin refuses, holding my hand tightly and having no sight of letting go. "But she's lost and she needs our help! It's too dangerous for her to stay here in the woods alone!"

"Please Jaken-sama. She gave me delicious food and even saved me from an oni. Plus she agreed to play with me if we let her travel with us" Rin pleads, recalling to having begged me to tag along with her a while back. As I figure that it's better to be near people than being alone, not knowing what may happen to me in the dark and not knowing where to go or live.

Yet the yokai, which is called Jaken, doesn't show any sympathy toward the situation and even looks like it's about to go mad. "Shut up! Don't you already Ah-Un to play with?! And stop lying because there's no way this weakling can save you from an oni!"

"Please believe me, Jaken-sama. Beside Ah-Un is a dragon and it can't talk, I want an actual human girl to be my friend" Rin resists and the tension starting to rise.

Feeling guilty that the girl gets scolded because of me, I speak up to calm things down "Um… Perhaps I should…" Unfortunately, none of them listens to what I say and things just getting worse and worse as their faces turn so red cause of shouting. "Guys…?"

A conversation is no longer a conversation when Rin begins to sob. The situation gets even more messy as the girl doesn't let go of my hand and the servant doesn't stop yelling. "Didn't you hear what I say!? You gotta-Oof"

Suddenly a foot appears out of nowhere and stomps Jaken's head from above that immediately interrupts everything.

Standing in front of me is a tall figure with long silver hair down to waist. The person appears to be really charming (according to what Shiomi thinks), wearing a white kimono with an armor looking obi around her stomach, her white pants look almost like a balloon type of pants that keeping air inside and her shoes are black boots up to her ankles. Pale skin and pointy ears, and even own a pretty pair of golden eyes. In the middle of her forehead has some kind of drawing tattoo of crescent moon and two red stripes on each cheek, though it's not like any of those would be ruining her face as she still looks attractive with them on.

In short, she's a complete beauty. As if having directly stepped out of a painting and becomes real.

"Jaken, enough." She demands with a calm and low voice, not forgetting to give us a cold glance (probably aiming for me). Her face is unreadable and she begins to question me. Pointing her finger at my direction, revealing a not so normal looking nails. No, they look more like claws, very sharp claws. "Speak, who are you"

 _But who would wear such weird fake nails? Some kind of fetish? Or perhaps that she's also a youkai? It seems that I need to be careful being around near this person._ I frown in doubt while studying her from head to toes, only to annoy the woman more than ever. "U-uhm. I am just a normal girl who got lost into this place. I follow Rin here in hope that you may help me to find my way home"

"Hmph. Do not lie to me, vermin. What is your purpose here? Did Naraku send you?" Despite the strange human girl's honest explanation (To her mostly), Sesshomaru frowns suspiciously and demands the truth. _This girl reeks of that disgusting human scent yet there's another smell mixed with it, though it's quite faint._

 _Did she just seriously call me vermin?! And who the heck is Naraku_? Holding back the urge to shout back, I gulp down the anger into my stomach and try to stay as calm as possible. I can understand that she's being unfamiliar but this is way too cautious. Even to the point questioning about my race "I don't know what makes you think that I lie about being a human. This body of mine is completely made out of human bones and flesh. I can even prove to have red blood if you still don't believe me"

"Rin" She then glances at the little girl next to me and Rin nods to confirm. "Uh huh. She really saved me from a youkai back at the forest. She even gave me food! Please let her come with us. Sesshomaru-sama"

 _She doesn't look like she's hypnotized. Truth or not, it's better to stay on my guard since this strange human girl is definitely hiding something…Whatever that is I will find out soon enough and get rid of her..._ After a couple of minutes considering, Sesshomaru finally decides to let me tag along as in "If only she can catch up" then turns around and walks away into the woods, while Jaken, who is now standing up on his feet, chasing after that weirdo in silver hair "Wait for me! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Knowing that Sesshomaru has given me the permission, Rin then draws back my attention to her "By the way, onee-san. Can you tell me your name? I have told you mine but you haven't told me yours yet!"

However I hesitated, thinking that I better not giving out my real name when still not fully trust these people, especially that lord of theirs. Who knows what she will do to me? "My name is S…Sora"

"Sora?" She repeats my name and I nod, acting as normal as I can and hope that she won't suspect anything. "Yeah, Sora. And by the way, Rin, your lord sure is a beautiful woman"

Suddenly she giggles upon hearing my praise. "Hee hee. What are you talking about, onee-san? My lord is a man!"

"Eh? Are you sure that person is a male. Rin?" I mean look at her, that Sesshomaru person, too beautiful to be a male. I know that her voice is kind of low but there will always be some exceptions…

"Yup I am totally sure. Believe me, onee-san. I have been traveling with him for a long time now." She explains, seeing that I'm not convinced.

Still in denial, I decide to catch up with the lord to take a closer look at the *Man* one more time, who is even prettier than any woman I've ever met and of course a thousand times more beautiful than me. There's no doubt… _Could he be…a Bishounen? There's actually one in this era..?_

But more importantly, _what is that big fluffy white thing warping around his body?_ I stare at the white wiggling thingy, almost drooling. _Is it some kind of scarf from animal fur?_ _It must be really soft, I-want-to-touch-it_ …

 _Ah! What am I saying!?_ In a crucial moment I realize what my hands are about to do, I withdraw them and slap my face with both of my hands to snap out of the ridiculous fantasy.

"What a weird girl, slapping herself all of the sudden." Jaken raises his eyebrow and Rin whispers back, showing her concern. "I guess she's not okay in the head? I wonder if she has hit her head somewhere before I meet her"

I laugh dryly in response and then let out a long sigh. What will happen to me from now on? Will I be able to return home? Was it really a right choice to follow them after all? Mom, dad, sister… I miss them already…


	3. Chapter 3

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Later, on the same day when the sun has set**

"Hey, you! Quickly gather up the branches and start the fire! It's getting dark already!" Jaken commands as I start picking up the branches scatter around the spot into one place in the middle of the circle "Alright, alright I'm on it, no need to yell at me"

Notice that somehow I'm the only one working, I ask for Jaken help. Considering that it's almost dark. "How about you helping me too? You know, the more the faster"

"Are you joking? That's your job and you gotta do it all by yourself, Human! Now hurry up!" However he spat, pointing the staff to my face and my eyes widened in shock at his statement. "Wha...? My job...?"

The heck is thing blabbing about? I don't remember ever signing up for these kinds of job "Well aren't we suppose to be travel companions now? So there's nothing abnormal for us share the work." I try to convince him to work together with me as it may help us to get to know each other better. However...

"Travel companion!? Ha! Never in your life time, morron! There is no such thing called companionship between a lowly vermin as you to me and Sesshomaru-sama" He laughs in a mocking tone, much to my irritation.

 _The hell with this frog?! And what did he just call me?!_ A vein pops up on my head as I'm about to lose my temper. "Now, listen you…"

Before any fight can happen, Rin jumps into the conversation and to stop us. "Please don't fight. Jaken-sama, Sora onee-san"

I didn't even want to fight with him. It was Jaken who started it!

"Hmph!" I fold my arms and turn away, as Jaken doing the same to the opposite direction "Cheh!"

Knowing that everything will just go nowhere if the two keep on fighting. Rin then asks Jaken for help "How about you start the fire for us, Jaken-sama" much to his displeasure "What?!"

She nods, "It's always been easy for you to do it, right?"

I listen from the back carefully, getting somewhat curious of what she said. _Easy? What does she mean by easy. Is he that good at starting fire?_

"But…Arg! Fine!" After hesitating for a bit, he agrees anyway and shifts his head to me. "And don't you think too highly of yourself! I only do this because Rin ask me to!"

"Yeah sure, of course." I reply in auto-tune, not bother looking back. _Jeeze, Why does he have to think so badly of me? What's wrong with him!_

Responding with another huff, Jaken then begins waving the two heads staff in front of the newly made campfire, chanting something. "Behold, the power of Nintoujou!"

 _Are you saying staff has a name?_ I hold back the urge to laugh while watching his funny looking gestures. _And what is he even doing? Casting a spell?_

Different from my expectation to see him fail miserably, fire suddenly comes out of the old man's mouth and set the branches on fire in a blink of an eye.

"Wow!" Even though I hate to admit, but that was kind of cool _._

The annoying youkai seems to have noticed my expression and snickers. As if doing that has made him become the winner. _Heh! See that you low life!_

 _Hmph! It's obviously too easy for him to start the fire yet he still forcing me to do so! His main purpose was to order me around, wasn't it!_ I glare at the small youkai, feeling even more irritated as his winning grin never dies down.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru, who is sitting under the tree nearby, observing the whole situation yet not moving an inch. His face remains expressionless and staying on his guard, ready to strike in any second if he notices any suspicious movement from the strange girl.

"Alright, the only thing that missing is food" I suggest to the group as we had been continuously walking nonstop and hadn't gotten anything to eat since noon.

 _Oh yeah,_ _That reminds me! The bento in my bag! It should be okay to eat it now, right?_ Quickly, I reach to the schoolbag and search for that precious Bento of mine. (Bento: Lunch box)

Rin, out of curiosity, move closer to me and take a peek" Sora onee-san, what are you looking for in there?"

"My bento, it has been sitting in my bag for the whole day now. And I totally forgot about it" I respond while humming a happy tune as the girl tilts her head, putting a finger into her mouth "More food? You sure bring a lot of food with you, Sora onee-san"

Not sure if that's a compliment or not, I just laugh in embarrassment. "Ha ha, not at all This bento and the cookie pack are the only food I have with me today" Then take out a bento box covered with Blue Furoshiki (Japanese wrapping cloth) and a pair of wood chopsticks.

I open the box and let Rin takes a look, "I hope it's still edible though."

The bento box consists of 4 Onigiri (Rice ball) which are filled with salted salmon, some cherry tomatoes on top of salad leaves. Including 2 pieces of each Tamagoyaki (Fried rolled egg) and Tonkatsu (deep fried pork cutlet).

"Wow," Rin is awed by the food in front of her.

"Look good huh? I made them this morning!" I giggle and pick up an Onigiri to have a bite, sighing relief that they are still edible. Then I hand Rin another one inside the box "Here, have one."

"Thank you, Sora onee-san!"

"Just onee-chan is fine."

"Hee hee. Okay onee-chan," Rin laughs and nods. And just that, we start digging into the Bento and half of it gone in a couple of minutes. But then I start to remember the other two members who are sitting not too far away from us share the same situation (or maybe even worse).

Especially that Jaken, he's been glancing at us (The Bento) non-stop but doesn't make any move (or yet) _Perhaps I should give them some of these rice balls._ And with that in mind, I move toward to the figure who sits the closest to where I and Rin sit. Mister Jaken.

"Jaken-san?" I call him and he looks up to face me, carrying an annoyed attitude as usual.

At least he still recognizes my presence, "What do you want."

"Here, have one. I know you haven't eaten as much as I and Rin do." I take out another Onigiri and offer him.

At first, Jaken resists strongly, even trying to push it away from my hand. "No way! Who knows if you had put anything strange in there!"

"The only thing I put in there is salted salmon. I'm eating it too, see?" To prove my innocence, I show him the half eaten Onigiri in my other hand.

Even so he refuses, yelling back. "If you think you can trick me with those bad lies of yours. Then you've mistaken!"

And only a second later. His stomach begins to growl, really loud that I almost burst out laughing If not quickly holding back. "Pfft..."

We pause for a moment until I shove the Onigiri into his small empty palm. "Don't worry, I'm not crazy enough to poison people that will help me to find my way home". _Or not helping at all._

Jaken stares at the Onigiri in his palm, still hesitating whether he should eat or not. While I just shrug and walk away. If Jaken's too stubborn to trust me then i suppose there's nothing else i can do.

Waiting for the human girl to finally gone, Jaken takes up his courage by shutting his eyes tightly and take a really, really small bite out of the top of the Onigiri. He chews slowly then pauses, and then takes another bigger bite then another bigger one. Just a minute gone by and the little youkai has already finished his food.

I chuckle at how cautious and funny the youkai is while watching from afar. Since there's still more in the box, I decide to give him some more "Here, try some fried rolled egg too. Catch" and throw a piece of Tamagoyaki at him as he caught it skillfully. Devouring the whole thing down in one gulp.

"You're welcome" I call back with a laugh and continue making my way toward to the silver haired person who sit the furthest away, leaning his back to a tree with his eyes closed and one arm settle on stomach. This man hair is so long that they cover most of his shoulders, even stomach and what's more, they look like they're shining within the dark. Incredible.

Although he acts so cold and grumpy for the whole day but when sleeping, Sesshomaru actually looks quite peaceful and gentle(?)

 _Should I wake him up? But won't he get pissed off if I do? Should I just put the box here and leave?_ I stand there staring at him, thinking whether action would be the best to take without annoying the guy.

And before I can do anything, Sesshomaru snaps his eyes open and glares at me. His glare is so intense that almost making me jump in shock. "What do you want?"

Fearing for my life, I fidget and quickly show him the half empty Bento while trying hard to avoid his piercing gaze. "I...Uh... Was wondering if you was hungry? I have some food here with me so i thought that I should share you some"

Ever since traveling with him, I barely ever see him speak as he always isolate himself and never stop looking somewhere in distance

"No," Sesshomaru instantly refuses without taking a single look into the bento in my hands. He then closes his eye and shifts his head away from me.

"Oh…Okay then." I lowered my head in respond, sounding a bit disappointed. Shifting my eyes between him and the Bento once more then I walk back to my seat.

 _Maybe he isn't getting hungry easily like other do? Or is it because he doesn't like me..._ Soon I return to my spotnext to Rin, who has just finished her food and grinning brightly at me. Then I hear Jaken voice's. "You should give up offering food to Sesshomaru-sama from now on, little girl"

"How so? He doesn't need food to live?" I turn to him in surprise as the youkai smirks. "Because he will not accept food from any human but Rin"

Anyone but Rin? Really? I give him a questioning look then shift back to Rin as she shakes her head. "Nuh-uh. What he says isn't true! I know someday Sesshomaru-sama will accept onee-chan food too!"

"It's okay Rin, I really don't mind at all." I ensure her. Beside Jaken accepts my food despite his annoying behavior toward me (not sure if he hates me specifically or he just hates the human race in general), so I can say that my effort doesn't fully go to waste.

Though I'm amazed to find out that Rin and Sesshomaru are actually very close, as he's always acting so cold, even to Jaken.

 _Perhaps there's another side of him that I don't know of? Which he can show only to Rin?_ I take a glance to the silver haired man, who is still sleeping (or pretending to). Perhaps it wouldn't be too surprising since they have traveled together for such a long time.

A warm and gentle Sesshomaru, huh? I seriously doubt I will be able to witness THAT in my lifetime. And even if it ever happens, I'm pretty sure that it won't be for me.

Beside, as far as I can see they are keeping a little human girl with them like a companion. I suppose they don't despite human much to the point killing/eating everyone they see. Then I look back to Jaken and it looks like he's dozing off. _Maybe they're not bad youkai, after all? But it's still too soon to make a conclusion since I've only met them for nearly a day..._

That night, I and Rin sleep next to each other as I have my bag to be a pillow while Rin lying completely on the ground. Although having offered her my schoolbag earlier but the girl refused it, saying she has gotten used to sleeping on the grass.

For the whole night, Rin hugs me tightly and not letting me go. I wonder if it's due to being cold or she misses the human contact.

Mom, dad, sister, Mina... I miss you all so much. Everyone must be so worried, I'm sorry for disappearing so suddenly without any notice. I... want to go home so badly. I don't belong here...If things keep go on like this, I don't know how long I can last...

 **The next day**

 **Around noon**

After what happened last night, to think that the great tension between Jaken and I would have reduced, even if just a little bit. But god how wrong I was at assuming. As soon as the sun rose, he changed his attitude right back to when we first met, being extremely grumpy. Or even worse than that.

Jaken would nag me to hurry every minute and yelled at me for everything I did, literally everything, even to the point saying how I chose my food and how I breath disgusted him.

 _This is getting ridiculous_. I let out a long sigh, walking with Rin by my side while looking at the little youkai who is strolling up ahead of us, never stop complaining. "Will you stop spacing out and hurry up already!? You're slowing Sesshomaru-sama down!"

"Jaken-san" Cannot withstand any longer, I decide to to approach him for a proper talk. Because if this continues even a minute more, I may end us losing my moral side and go crazy.

Upon hearing his name, the youkai responds in annoyance but doesn't shift his head back to face me. "What?!"

Goodness this attitude again, but i must calm down or things will turn out badly like yesterday. And I certainly don't want to make Rin sad, "How come you are always angry at me? Have I ever done anything wrong to you?"

Seem to be only waiting for my question, Jaken spat "Hmph! For you being born as a human is already wrong enough. Who knows if you're trying to sneak on us and stab our backs! You nasty, disgusting, evil race!" and keeps on walking forward.

Those insults instantly cause me to pause in shock "N-Nasty...?"

Is this all i get for being nice? Do I really deserve this kind of treatment? How stupid of me to hold so much faith in him! Thinking that we could all be friends!

Eyes widened as my face quickly turns red, I finally snapped. "I-I don't care anymore...! You... You stupid, ugly, meanie little Kappa!"

Jaken's ears twitches and he shifts his head back to me, "What was that, you brat?!"

Irritated, I cringe my teeth before shouting into his ears, repeating every single word loud and clear. "I say you are a Stupid! Ugly! Meanie little Kappa!"

Of course my words angers Jaken greatly as he shouts back and points his staff to my face. "Who are you calling a Kappa, you imbecile!? Do you have a death wish?! I am an Imp! An Imp you hear me!?"

 _Is that really all he care about?!_ I deadpanned for a moment but continue shouting anyway. "I don't care if you're whatever! Just because you hate human doesn't mean every human is as bad as you think they are! And I was even trying my best to become friend with you too! You idiot!" I shut my eyes tightly and release all my anger onto him.

Jaken too, doing the same or even worse as he's about to hit me with his staff. "How dare you calling me an idiot! You insolent human!"

Seeing the tension between them is rising too high, Rin immediately jumps in to cease the war. "Please stop fighting! Onee-chan! Jaken-sama!"

Notice that the girl face is about to cry, I halt my anger and shift my head away. "Fine! Whatever!"

Figuring that staying here any longer won't do any good for my health, I take Rin's hand then drag her away to another direction "Come on, let's leave him and find ourselves something to eat"

Despite Jaken attempts to stop me from taking her. "Hey! Where are you taking Rin!"

I stick my tongue out at him in response and flee off the scene, much to his horror. "Anywhere away from you! Bleh"

 _Damn it_ _! She took Rin! Should I run after them?!_ Getting nervous about the girl's safety, Jaken turns to Sesshomaru, who has stopped not too far away to watch their arguments, for permission. "I-Is it okay to let Rin go with her, Sesshomaru-sama? Should I follow?"

However, Sesshomaru doesn't seem to worried about it too much and moves to the nearby tree to take a sit, closing his eyes and not speaking a word.

 _Arg! I wonder what Sesshomaru-sama is thinking_. Jaken look between the route and his lord before hesitantly sits down at the spot near the tree, waiting for the girls to come back "Sigh..."

 **Meanwhile, Shiomi and Rin**

I lead Rin further into the forest, still not stop pouting about what happened earlier and Rin asks "Are you still mad, onee-chan?"

How can I not be, it's not even 5 minutes passed after the fight. "Of course I am, he just insulted me right there!"

And I'm quite amazed about myself that I didn't give him a good hit in the head back then. Talk about tolerance, "Not just me, he insulted the whole human race. Even you're included, Rin! Are you not angry at all?"

But Rin still covers for him, "I don't think Jaken-sama really meant what he said. I know he's not a bad person."

 _Yet he obviously acting like one._ I let out a sigh and pat her head. After all it was bad of me to yell and curse in front of a child like that. Hopefully she won't take after any of us "You're just too kind, Rin"

The girl giggles for the sudden praise then tries to change the subject "Hee hee. By the way, onee-chan. What are we going to eat?"

 _Right, almost forget about our reasons to go here_. I start to check around, hoping to find at least some edible berries. "Hmm…Let's see"

However before we can even find anything, rustles are heard both in front and behind of us. Some figures jump out and reveal to be some muscular men, carrying sharp shining swords and have a scary look on their faces.

They are, no doubt, Bandits. "Hello there, onee-chan. Are you and your little sister lost your way?" Therefore one of the men, having a scar on his face and seems to be the leader, smirks. "How about you accompany us? Maybe we can help you out."

Damn it, I was so angry at Jaken a while ago that totally let down my guard about this place. It is still a deep forest and we are nowhere near the main road. F _irst was an oni and now bandits?! Just my luck..._

I glance around while keeping Rin near me. There must be around 4 or 5 of them, will we be able to escape? The rout behind us is indeed cleared but there's a slightest chance that we beat them in running...

"So what'd ya say? Pretty onee-chan?" The bandit with a scar on his face slowly approaches us and quickly, I grab Rin's hand and drag her fleeing off the scene. Before the bandit can even act. "Rin, we have to run fast!"

"H-hey!" Seeing their preys are getting away, he yells at his subordinates. "What are you all standing there for! Go get those two" and gestures them to follow "Stop right there! Damn woman!"

"Huff...Huff!" Aware that the barbarians are right behind us without looking back, I force myself to move my feet as much as I can. But to no avail as we are indeed slowing down and they're getting faster.

Even so we can't give up now. _Not here! Not until we reach to where the others are._

What's coming has to come. one of them catches up to our speed and snatches Rin away from my grip.

"Rin!" Terrified and unsure what to act, I freeze on my spot and watch the girl struggles inside the man's arms, waving her legs around while trying to reach her hand to me. "Lemme go! Onee-chan!"

Keeping Rin as hostage, The bandit smirks as he holds the sharp blade near her neck and almost drawing blood. "Heh! You better come with us missy...Or I will slide her head off"

His warning instantly sends a chill down my spin, I start bursting into cold sweat due to not able to find any solution for the situation. I don't have the strength to fight against him and he will surely kill her if I make any suspicious move... _I-_ _I'm too scared to think of anything right now... What should I do!?_ _Come on, I can't let someone else die because of me! Brain please work, please!  
_

And before I can act, Rin has bitten the bandit's arm as hard as she can and makes him release her. "Ouch!"

Once dropping on her feet, she crawls away from the man and tries her best to stand up. Quickly run toward to my side but then the bandit draws out his sword out of anger and aims to strike at Rin "Sh**! You little bi***!"

"No!" I shout out, and the next thing i know. Everything has gone black...

 **Back to their old spot**

 _I smell blood, human blood_. Sesshomaru's eyes widen and he shifts his head to the direction, which the girls have left earlier. _Rin!_ Without hesitation, he follows the scent as fast as possible to save her.

While Jaken's struggling to follow him from behind, having a bad feeling about what's about to happen. "S-Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong?! Did something happen to Rin?!"

Once they've arrived to the destination, in front of their eyes is a horrifying scene.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Please, wake up!" Rin, with blood covering all over her orange Kosode, is kneeling next to the girl who is also covered in dark red color with a big open wound on her chest. Lying lifelessly on the ground and under her body is a pool of warm liquid.

Surrounding them are a bunch of human bandits yelling at each other, "You moron! Why did you stab her!? Can you sell a dead body, huh?"

"I wasn't trying to, boss! I swear! I was aiming for the little girl but she jumped out all of the sudden and shielded her!" The bandit flutters, holding the bloody sword in his hand.

One man among them notices the uninvited guess and immediately shouts, drawing other bandit's attentions while pointing at Sesshomaru and Jaken."Guys, watch out! Youkai are here!"

"Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken-sama!" Rin cries out for them but can't move an inch as Jaken rushes to the girls, concerned. "Rin! Are you okay!?"

"I-I'm fine. But onee-chan is…" The little girl sobs even louder and Jaken quats down to check on Shiomi, only to find that she's already gone and shakes his head. "It's too late, Rin. She's dead."

Observing the scene, Sesshomaru frowns in displeasure and moves closer to the group to have a better check on Rin. _Good, she's unharmed._ He let out a relief look as she only received some minor scratches, and the blood isn't hers.

 _Heh! They don't look strong at all. We probably can take them down in a single charge_. The bandit's leader studies Sesshomaru from heads to toes before ordering his men, "Go get 'em!"

They all draw out their swords and charge at Sesshomaru. "Die!"

In a flash, Sesshomaru ends the short fight by slashing the bandits into pieces with his claws, "Fools" He scoffs, removing the dirty blood out of his fingers. And when he's about to leave the unpleasant scene, Rin stops him. "Sesshomaru-sama! Please! Help onee-chan!"

Seeing her begging to save the stranger's life, Sesshomaru unwillingly shifts his gaze back to the body on the ground. Fully aware that she's long gone, the lord remains silent and not moving an inch. He doesn't want to save the human girl when bandits had done such a good job of getting rid of her for him.

There is no reason for him to use his power on something too redundant.

Jaken, upon noticing the hesitation in his lord's action, also begins to plead. "Sesshomaru-sama…."

"Even you, Jaken?" Sesshomaru glances at him in annoyance and the little servant nods quietly. Feeling guilty since everything happened was also a part of his fault.

Leaving out with no option, Sesshomaru eyes return from Rin to the girl on the ground and begins to reach out for Tenseiga. However, before the sword can be drew out of its sheath, the corpse below suddenly stirs and gasp for air. Only seconds later and the human girl slowly opens her eyes, much to their surprises.

"Cough...! I-It's...H-Hurts...R-Rin...?" I murmurs while trying to move my fingers. Lacking of too much blood make me feels so weak and dizzy, as if the world is spinning around my head. But more importantly, is Rin okay?

 _Despite struggling between life and death, she still manage to think for the girl's safety. Is she incredibly kind or just plainly stupid?_ Confused, both Sesshomaru and Jaken stare at her speechlessly while Rin hug the girl tightly, crying to her heart content. "Onee-chan! You're alive! I'm so glad!"

Notice how messy her face is, I let out a faint laugh. "T-That was really scary, don't you think so? heh..."

"How can you laugh at such a horrible thing! You shouldn't have done that to save me!"

"I'm...sorry. I... didn't know what i was thinking so.. My body just moved on its own..." I respond weakly, trying to sit up but then the pain hits me even harder.

Jaken jumps in between us and throws a bunch of question at me. "What's going on!? We saw you died right in front of our eyes! How can you still be alive?! Did you have some kind of revival magic?!"

"Woah there... Can you let me breath a little? I just got back from the dead, you know." I push his face away from mine and notice Sesshomaru is staring at me, seems to be waiting for some explanation.

Knowing that I can't no longer hide from them, I give in. "Okay, okay I'll explain. But first, I need a bath. Is there any clean river nearby? because right now my body is covered with blood and really smelly."

Seeing the great displeasure on their faces, especially Sesshomaru's, I add. "I will tell you while we're on the way there. How does it sound?"

Right after hearing my offer. Sesshomaru walks off the spot with Jaken by his side.

"Are you sure you're alright, onee-chan?" Rin helps me to stand up.

"Yes, I'm fine. See, it's all healed. And you can let go of me now, I can walk on my own." I reveal my clean chest with no single scar and ensure her. "So let's hurry and catch up with them, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **At the pond**

"Brr... So cold! I don't like this at all!" Rin hugs herself and shakes horribly as I laugh in amusement at her reaction.

We are now taking a bath in quite a large pond. Hiding ourselves behind some big rocks to wash away the blood and dirt that getting all over our bodies a while ago. Seeing Rin slowly sneaking away, I catch her and begin to wash up. "Better than staying dirty and smelly, right?"

"Wah~ Stop it, onee-chan! I can do it myself!" Rin who was so unwilling to take a bath earlier, ended up in here in the end if not because I had to drag her down into the water with me. And it sure was not easy to do so.

"By the way, onee-chan. You are very pretty, I really admire you!" Suddenly Rin's praise cause me to blush and I flick this witty girl's forehead out of embarrassment. "Aww, you are one cute little girl too. You know" as she giggles "Hee hee, really, onee-chan? Do you mean it?"

Somehow I really admire how the girl keeps her positive attitude all the time when living in such a dangerous world. Plus having to stay by Jaken's side 24/7, only imagining about that would drive me nuts already.

"Of course you are. There's no need to doubt about that" I nods in confident while trying to get the mixed of dirt and blood out of my hair. Luckily I have them cut short or it would be so much of a pain to remove them "Ouch! This one is as tough as a rock"

Rin then also offers to help. "Here, let me try"

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Jaken are sitting at the spot nearby. Different from Jaken, who is waiting for the girls quietly and has a boring look on his face. Sesshomaru looks like he's deep in thought.

 _Such healing power that human girl is possessing._ _Perhaps she is_ _connected to Naraku? A spy? What is Naraku scheming this time?_ Clenching Tenseiga with his hand, the lord frowns in irritation. _It doesn't matter what she is. If that girl ever tries harming Rin in any way, I will eliminate her.  
_

 **15 minutes ago**

We were making our way through the forest, toward to the clean water and Rin decided to break the silence "Jaken-sama, do you know where Ah-Un is? I haven't seen him for a while" as she noticed the dragon's absence.

Therefore, Jaken shrugged "I don't know. Maybe it's slacking off somewhere in the forest again like always"

Ah-Un? Had I heard of that name somewhere before? "This Ah-Un you are speaking of... Is it the dragon you've told me before?"

"Yes! Ah-Un is not simply a dragon, he's also a friend of mine. I will introduce him to you once he's back!" Rin explained excitedly as I nodded, thinking that meeting a dragon is going to be really interesting. Since I had never met one in real life, though i hoped that he's tamed "I see. I can't wait to meet him"

Just then, Jaken suddenly pointed his staff at me and yelled, destroying our little happy moment "And you! Don't you dare breaking your promise and explain yourself this instant! Can't you see Sesshomaru-sama is waiting?!"

I hadn't broken anything yet you know. How impatience "Alright, fine. What do you want to know"

"What are you" Sesshomaru just had to ask the most difficult one and I froze on my feet, grinning in embarrassment while being unsure how to answer it properly "Well…How should I describe this...I really don't know what am I...either"

After hearing my *amazing* explanation, Jaken almost tripped over while Sesshomaru paused, turning around to face to us and I could tell in his eyes that he's going to kill me in any minute. Jaken then confronted me in his lord's place "Are you trying to prank us, you little wench!?"

"Wait, calm down! I haven't finished!" I backed away and tried to ease the mobs "You see, this wasn't the first time that occurred. I just kind of figured out that I had this in me when I was around 7 years old"

 ***Flash back***

 **10 years ago**

On a fine morning I, together with my mom and my sister, were on our way to our elementary school. Holding our mom's hands on each side and out of the sudden, my big sister got such a brilliant idea in her mind that she just had to share it with me immediately "Hey, Shiomi!" my straight long black hair sister called me (Shiomi will automatically changes her name into Sora as she's telling Sesshomaru and the others her story. But as a third person view point, I will put her real name here)

"Yes, onee-chan?" I responded, paying all of my attention to her as she grins mischievously "What do you say if I challenge you a race to school?"

Needless to say, I was completely taken aback by her sudden request "What do you mean, onee-chan?" Not bothering to wait for my answer however, she released my mom's hand and steps up ahead from us "What I mean is...Whoever comes to school last is going to be a slowpoke! The loser will have to give up her sweats for the winner for a whole week!"

"Huh!? Ah! Onee-chan!" While I was still trying to progress what was going on, Megumi had already charged ahead. Leaving me with no other choice but to follow "That's so unfair! You started before counting!"

Everything had happened too fast for our mom to react as she called for us helplessly "Megumi! Shiomi! Where are you two going!? Come back!"

By the time we had reached half way to school, I was still falling behind my big sister for a really long way...

"Onee-chan! Wait for me!" I called out for her, gasping for air as I tried my best to catch up. And the moment my big sister crossing the road, she turned her head around and waved at me "Hurry up, little sister! At this rate you're going to be a slowpoke for real!"

Then it was my turn to cross the road, I ran over it with a thought in mind that the green light was still on. On the other hand, my big sister had now standing at the other side of the road and starting to disappear out of my sight. _If I don't hurry now, i may lose to her!_

And unbeknown to me, the traffic light turned bright red as soon once I began to cross over "Onee-chan!" Therefore I kept calling, hoping she would slow down once I passed half of the road, However "Screech!" a loud noise was heard at my left side and the very last thing i could see was sight of a car. After that, everything turned dark.

Since then, everything seemed to be frozen. At least to me...

'Hey! A little girl got hit by a car!" then someone yelled and people began gathering around the little girl, whispers along with gasping sound were all aiming toward her, who was lying on a pool of blood.

"My god, she's dead!" Then an old woman screamed, causing the whispers to become even louder.

"Dammit! The driver had run away!" Another man shouted as the car hit the girl earlier was nowhere to be found.

"Megumi! Shiomi! Where are you!" Their mother had finally reached the road and noticed a group of people gathered into one spot ahead of her, in the middle of the road while the other cars had stopped moving. They all seemed to be looking at something.

At that moment mom got a feeling that something horrible had happened to...But she was still in denial... Then she heard the whispers from some of the women nearby.

"Poor little girl, she could have waited instead of charging up mindlessly like that"

"I think she was in a hurry to chase after someone, I'm not sure though."

"What kind of parents let their children cross the road alone like that?"

 _Little girl? Chasing after someone?_ Shiomi's image immediately came across her mind as she quickly walked up to the crowd, tears were uncontrollably fall onto her cheeks. _No, it can't be...Please!_ After struggling through the crowd, she finally reached to the front. There, she froze in shock at the horrifying scene. Her arms and legs turned weak, they were shaking horribly as her face went pale. Her words couldn't come out while she tried her best to crawl to the little's girl spot "M..M-my...b-ba...by!"

"Shiomi...!" She hugged the bloody little girl into her arms. The pain in her chest, it was so great that almost making her heart skipped beating. It was so painful that she could barely breath. Tears had already covered most of her visions when she glanced around the place, trying to call for help in weak mumbles. "A-Ambulance...I need to call for the ambulance! Please!"

"I just called and it's on its way here" Someone responded and another person stated. "Miss, it's too late. She's already gone"

Even so, the lady shouted back in denial "No! She's not going anywhere! Not without me!" and hugged to the lifeless figure even tighter "Please, Shiomi! Don't leave your mommy like this! Please, i beg you!"

"Mom?" Soon a little girl's voice was heard nearby. Unconsciously, She looked up in respond and found her eldest daughter, Megumi, standing a few steps away from her. Because just a couple of minutes ago, she decided to end the prank and went back to check on her sister, but only after a few steps she heard her mother's horrifying scream.

To Megumi, that was the second in her life she ever saw her mother crying. The first time was when Shiomi's born "What happened? Why are you covering in red paint?" That was the only thing she could think of upon seeing her mother. Then the girl noticed there were a lot of strangers surrounding her. _Why is everyone standing around mom? Did she do something wrong?_

Something else caught into her brown eyes was another small figure who was also covered in red lying in her mother arms. Though the person's face was nothing but red liquid. Even so Megumi could still recognized the same dress from her school, the only different was that it's badly damaged.

"Is that Shiomi?" Megumi took a guess and her mother froze. Knowing that she's right, the girl crossed her arms and pouted. "Jeeze, What took you so long, little sister? I couldn't find you at school so i had to go back!"

Feeling something wasn't right judging by the heavy atmosphere, Megumi moved closer and whispered to them "What's wrong Shiomi? Why aren't you moving? Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

Still, her mom wouldn't stop sobbing nor even letting go of her little sister. "Mom, why are you crying? Was it because we run away? I'm sorry I won't do it again"

"Megumi...!" Their mother responded weakly but then paused. She couldn't think of anything to say and afraid that if she said something too shocking, her daughter could end up getting traumatized for the rest of her life "I..."

"M..om..my...? Mom...Where are you...?" Suddenly the little girl in the woman's arms let out a weak breathe through her weak lips, though quite faint but still enough for her mother to hear.

The woman's eyes and mouth gasped open as if witnessing such a miracle "Shiomi? Honey, it's me, mommy. Can you hear me!?" Then Shiomi cried, her little hands held onto her mother's arms but her eyes were still shut tightly "Sob...It…hurts"

Much to her mother and everyone's surprise, the little girl had manage to stay alive even from that critical hit (or had come back to life). Once the ambulance came, they quickly delivered Shiomi to her family's hospital.

 **At the Sogo hospital**

"What happened!? Why did Shiomi get into an accident?!" Their father almost shouted at their mother out of anger, but quickly calmed himself down due to being in a public area. As soon as the man received the news about the incident, he abandoned all his work and ran here.

"I-it was my fault, I shouldn't have let go of their hands" Their mother sobbed, standing in front of the emergency room while Megumi was sitting on one of the waiting chairs leaning against the wall. Just then emergency room's light then switched off and one of the doctors walked out of the door.

"Doctor! Is my daughter okay?!" Mr and Ms. Sogo rushed to his side as he quickly bowed at them "Ah, Sogo-san. Good news, your daughter is completely alright. She won't be suffering aftereffect in the future"

Only waiting to hear that, the two sighed in relief "Really...? Thanks god"

But then the doctor came up with an abnormal question, which he couldn't stop wondering about while treating Shiomi back inside the emergency room "I'm sorry for asking this but... Are you sure that the girl was really get hit by a car?"

"What are you saying, doctor?! Didn't you see she was all covered in blood and her dress was damaged?" Their mother got angered by the doctor's ridiculous question and he fluttered. "P-please calm down, Sogo-san, Let me finish!... It just that when we checked Shiomi, there was no wound to be found. Not even single scratch, nothing at all. As if there was no accident occurred in the first place"

"If she wasn't injured then why there was so much blood? At that time I swear she had stopped breathing."

"I'm sorry but I have to say that I don't know. Sogo-san"

"Then can we meet her?" Their father requested and the doctor quickly led them to Shiomi's bed "Y-yes of course, sir, right this way"

..

"Mommy! Daddy! Onee-chan!" I called out once seeing my family rushed to my bed. Mom and Dad faces looked like they just experienced the worst nightmare they had ever experienced. "Shiomi! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

While Megumi, hiding her face behind a bag of chocolate and approaching slowly to my side. Not being over energetic like she's always be.

"If you feel uncomfortable anywhere, just tell us. Don't be afraid, okay?" My father said as he stood beside my bed and I nod "Yeap! I felt hurt all over a while ago but I'm totally fine now, daddy. I can even stand up if you want!" then quickly attempted to show him but Dad stopped me before I could "There's no need to. I can see that you're doing well, my dear"

 _She's totally healed and her mood is as bright as she normally is. What's going on?_ He patted his daughter head and the little girl giggled. _Even so as long as she's safe, anything else doesn't matter...  
_

"I'm sorry. Shiomi...I didn't know that my prank would end up causing such a serious problem" Megumi mumbled, she looked like she could cry in any minute and I shook my head "Please don't be, onee-chan. It was my fault that I didn't check the traffic light. Beside, I'm all good now. So there's nothing to worry about, right? So cheer up!"

Hearing that, my sister finally be able to relax and nodded "Y-yeah...And as an apology, I will let you have all of my sweets once we're home for a whole week. How does it sound?" as she gave me the bag of chocolate she had been keeping in her hands. Nothing could describe how happy I was when receiving such a one in a life time offer "That would be great! Thank you, onee-chan!"

 ***End flash back***

"And... that how it ended!" I clap my hand to finish the story, though quite being positive that they don't understand what car, traffic light and hospital are but I think they have gotten the main idea. Unfortunately, Jaken doesn't seem to appreciate my story much "That's it?! What's the point telling us that if in the end we still don't know what you are?!"

And I shrug in respond, making a pitiful face "Didn't you guy want to know the truth of my origin? That's all I know" that irritates Jaken even more "No one would want to hear about your stupid past!"

"But I do!" Rin raises her hand as I pat her head "Thank you Rin. I know you do"

Apparently both Jaken and Sesshomaru are definitely not satisfied with my explanation yet they decide to let it slide anyway...

 **Back to the present**

"Alright, stay here. I'll go pick up our clothes" I gesture her to stand still and step out of the pond, toward to where we left them earlier but somehow they aren't there. Then I begin wandering around mindlessly, naked. Trying to recall what happened before we jumped into the water. _They should be somewhere nearby these rocks, right? Can't be too far away..._ I check the big rocks behind ours bathing spot in circle and finally. _Ah! There you are!_

Unfortunately, In front of my eyes right now are not only the clothes I am looking for but also Sesshomaru and Jaken, who are sitting under the tree like 10 feet away. And judging from their looks (Mostly Jaken's) they pretty much have seen everything. Every. Single. Thing.

I freeze on my feet and quickly cover myself with my arms in reflex (Bad move) while trying to find a place to hide. However, there is nothing here but short grass, wild flowers. And I definitely cannot climb onto those rocks to get back into the pond in this ridiculous state.

Angered by my disrespectful action, Jaken jumps up and shouts at me "How dare you walking naked in front of Sesshomaru-sama! What are you trying to do?! Showing us your true ugly monster self?!"

What does he mean by monster self!? Do you seriously thinking that I would want to show you my body or something?! "Will you stop being crazy even for a second?! Who is trying to show who what?!" A vein pops up on my head as I shout back. Face turning bright red as a tomato due to the embarrassment "Why would I even want to do something so embarrassing?! I'm not a retard!"

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, gives me his daily expressionless look. Before turning away with a "Hn" and irritates me even more. _What's with that boring response!?_ But none of that matter because right now I need to find something to wear. Therefore I rush over to the clothes lying on the ground and pick them up to cover myself "B-Beside, aren't you the ones being wrong here! Why didn't you guys wait somewhere far away?! Women need their privacy, you know!"

"And why would we care about your privacy?! You're not our master! Wasn't it your fault for being careless and leave the clothes here in the first place?!" Jaken counters back and moves forward shamelessly.

I jump a few steps back in surprise, cringing my teeth at how right he is. _Dammit!_

"If you seriously thinking that you can seduce me..." Suddenly Sessomaru speaks up though his eyes aren't focusing onto me "...Then you are greatly mistaken, vermin"

 _Eh?_ _What is he saying? Seducing?! Me?!_ His cold words instantly deals a painful strike to my heart and in order to gain back some of my dignity, I explain "Uh... Hold on...I think there is some misunderstand here... You see, I am not trying to..."

However, Sesshomaru cuts off my sentence with another heart-piercing statement "Because there's nothing on your body that is even considered attractive" and then steps away along with Jaken, leaving me behind hanging. And to make thing worse, that damn little youkai shifts his head back and stick his tongue out at me, laughing "Bleh, What a morron!"

At that very moment, I swear thunders are rumbling beside both of my ears and my soul is stabbed right though with a huge broken *Pride* arrow. Shocked, I stand still for a couple of minutes with a jaw drops and a dizzy head. Then, using the rest of my body's strength, I crawl my way back to where Rin is while trying hardest to hold back the urge to cry.

"Welcome back, Onee-chan!" Once reaching to the destination. Rin, who is sitting by the river side, greets me and I hand her the clothes before walking straight to the pond, taking a deep dive into the cold water.

Confused, the girl asks "Onee-chan, Are you taking a bath again? I thought you're done?" while searching for her Kosode within the stuff. However it isn't there "Onee-chan, where's my Kosode?"

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Rin put down the clothes onto the ground and approaches me once I get up to the surface. My face is so pale that as if there's no longer blood flowing while my mind keep replaying that embarrassing scene from earlier all over and over _. Not only had they seen my naked body but also accusing me of seducing them!_ And then there is Sesshomaru, whose words had definitely hit me hard to the bones...

 _There's nothing interesting about your body. Nothing...nothing..._ (echo)

"Onee-chan, say something" Rin lays my arm to wake me up from daydreaming.

But to no avail since I have already fallen deep into the dark, sorrowful alley. _M_ _ommy! I wanna go home!_ Now that can no longer holding back the tears, I burst out into tears out of shame and causes Rin to be even more worried. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Unbelievable! My pride of being a woman up till now is completely ruined within such a short moment, being popped and vanished like a bubble...

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru watches the white clouds flowing slowly up on the sky, his face remains calm and mysterious as he continues walking. __I didn't catch any Naraku's scent from her just now. Perhaps what she had said earlier was true._ If her power didn't come from that vermin but from another force. Then I would have no need of her any longer...The faster she's gone, the better.  
_

 **In the afternoon**

After that painful incident, we somehow manage to regroup and keep on traveling aimlessly into the woods. During the whole time, I never stop pouting and completely avoid Sesshomaru's face and Jaken's call, which piss the little youkai off to his spine.

Suddenly Sesshomaru pauses his feet and speaks up, without turning around "If you care so much about your little ego then go by yourself next time. That way, you shall be the only one to get killed"

Annoyed by his overly straightforward attitude, I respond in monotone and frown "I know that already" It's not that he's totally wrong but those words are just too hard to digest. _Even after insulting me like that, does it kill him say something nicer to me?_

"Why...? Why is it that I've never once being welcomed nor being treated like a normal human being? Even though i had tried so hard..." Clenching my hands into fists, I take up all my courage and talk back to him. It's only then that Sesshomaru finally turns around to face me "What?"

"Don't you *what* me! If there's something bothering about me then just speak it out already! I'm sick of being treated poorly like this!" Out of anger, I grab his Kimono chest sleeve and yank it, without any intention of letting him go. "If it wasn't because of that stupid well, I wouldn't have been here in the first place! And I wouldn't have to deal with any of your mental illness!"

Once done yelling, I snap back to reality and realize what I have done is something considered to be absolutely unforgivable. From afar I can see that Jaken and Rin are turned frozen in shock, their jaws drops almost touch the ground and gasp like fishes out of water after witnessing my sudden outburst. On the other hand, Sesshomaru's face looks a little surprised (just a little) as his eyes widened a bit more than usual.

 _Uh oh..._ _He's going to kill me now, isn't he_ … I immediately let go of his kimono then step a few step backs "I-I'm very sorry" continuously bowing to him in apologize. Just then I notice something else also equally important. _Wait, why do I have to be afraid? It's not like I can die, right?_ Taking a quick glance at his hand, I groan. _But it's still hurt like hell if he takes a strike at me with those claws of his though..._

"You..." After pausing for a some good seconds, Sesshomaru finally talks again and I shriek in fear, weakly covering my head. Shutting my eyes and waiting for the impact. _Oh no! H_ _ere it come!_

"Did you say you come here through a well?" However, instead of shredding my body into pieces, he simply asks a question and I slowly open my eyes "Yeah, why?"

 _So she came from the same world with that miko, just as I expected._ Sesshomaru states, "If you're no longer wish to stay. Then you're free to return to your own world"

"What did you just say?! I can really go back?! But how?! You're not lying, are you?" I jump in joy upon hearing what he said. However, he doesn't reply to any of my questions and walks away.

"How dare you calling Sesshomaru-sama a liar?!" Jaken almost hits me with his staff for insulting Sesshomaru.

"Jaken" Once hearing Sesshomaru's call, the little servant immediately ignores everything else responds "Y-yes? Sesshomaru-sama?" as he approaches to his lord, waiting for his command.

"Go get Ah-Un, we will leave by tomorrow morning"

"Right away, Sesshomaru-sama"

With that, Rin rushes to me with an open arm "Isn't it great, onee-chan? You can finally go home!" Are you happy?" and hug me in the stomach.

While my head is completely blank, still not believing what just happened. _That Sesshomaru guy, he_ _actually agreed to help me..._ Even so, what will he do when we reach to that strange well? Since I had tried to jump back down but failed miserably. Perhaps he know another way around?

Well... I don't care whatever his method is, as long as it works and bring me back home. Far away from this crazy world.

Once the night falls, due to being too excited that I can't just fall asleep and Rin decide that we should stay awake to talk. Therefore we lie onto the ground full of grass and stare at the deep nigh sky, chatting about many things. Mostly exchange stories about my world and her world. And by the time we're done, the sun has also come up...


	5. Chapter 5

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **The next morning**

 **At the Bone-Eaters well**

We reach here with the help of Ah-Uh. Despite being not so friendly looking, he's surprisingly calm and even get used to human scent, touches. Not to mention that flying is so convenient and fast that I start to wonder why we're not using him in the first place instead of mindlessly walking.

 _So here I am, back to where everything begins_. Approaching the well to take a peek inside _._ Yet all i can see is the same old ground and some green vines, nothing changes too specifically. Confused, I shift my head back to Sesshomaru and wait for his instruction. _So... What am I going to do now? Don't tell me he want me to jump in there again?_

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry up! We don't have all day to watch you daydreaming!" Jaken urges, trying to push me down with his staff.

"I-It's no use! You think I didn't try it before?! This method was the very first thing i could think of ever since getting stuck here." I resist by shoving him to the side and moving a few steps back.

"Uhm... If it really doesn't work then... Why don't you stay here with us forever?" Rin suddenly suggests and pinches the tip of my skirt that causes both Jaken and I gulp in horror.

Before I can think of a proper answer, Jaken has *saved* me with his. "No one is going to stay with us forever! Keeping you alone is already troublesome enough, you hear?!"

"But..." The little girl weakly resists and I gently pat her head, trying to follow along with the annoying little youkai for once in a life time. "Even though i hate to admit it. But Jaken is right, Rin. I really don't want to be a dead weight to the team and beside, I have to go home. Everyone is there waiting for me to return"

Despite my explaination, the girl pleads as she's in the verge of crying, hugging me tightly "But I don't want you to leave..."

And I can only hug her back. Hoping to calm the girl down, "Please understand, Rin"

"Enough with the chit chat" Getting annoyed when his time is being wasted into some relevant things. Sesshomaru decides to fasten the pace up by walking right in between me and Rin. Then without a single warning, he pushes me flying straight into the well before i can even react "W-Wha-?"

And the very last thing I can remember from that nightmarish place is Rin crying for my name, before everything turns into darkness.

..

...

"Gasp...!"

Once finally come back to my senses, I snap my eyes open and quickly scan the area. _Same old looking wall and hard ground, but there is no vines and this place seems to be a little bit darker than before._ Heart beatings fast while mouth continuously gasping for air, I slowly sit up on my knees. Feeling painful everywhere and getting a bit dizzy cause of the impact. _Goodness! That must be one hell of a fall! That damn Sesshomaru, does it really necessary for him to push me that hard?!_

 _How long have I been passed out?_ Leaning onto the wall to support myself up as I look up once again. However, something doesn't seem right cause what I am seeing right now is no longer a deep blue sky but some old wooden roof. I am not hearing birds chirping and more importantly, Jaken isn't at the well's entrance nagging at me. Could it be that I have returned?! But how?! Wasn't it not working before?! _  
_

...But who cares?! I'm getting the heck out of here! Not wasting any second, I grab my school bag and start to climb out of the well. Despite arms and legs are screaming in pain, I keep on going since this is is nothing compared to be home. Imagining that I will be able to see my family atter so many days feels like a tons of distress just gotten removed from my back. I am finally free!

When almost reach to the top, I hear a sound of opened door and my body goes stiff for a second. _Huh? Footstep?_ Slowly, I pull myself up and take a little peek out of the well's entrance. And before I can say anything, someone has already screamed right at my face. "Kyaa!"

The scream's too sudden that make me scream right back in respond and start losing my balance. Fortunately when I'm about to drop back down, someone catches my hand and keeps me from falling.

"Senpai!?" Such a familiar feminine voice _,_ I look up and find Kagome with a horrifying expression on her face "Senpai! It is you! What are you doing down there?!"

"Uhm..First thing first, can you help me please?" Pleading for the girl's help as my muscles are starting to give up. If this goes on, I may end up dragging both of us down the hole. And quickly, Kagome begins to pull me out of the well though only through half way, we are startled by the footsteps at the door...

"Kagome, Nee-chan, what's wrong?!" Voices of an old man and a young boy are heard and it's easy to guess that they are her family members. Quickly I gesture her to stay quiet and act as normal as she can.

"Grandpa! Sota! What are you guys doing here?" Having no choice but to follow my idea, Kagome shifts her head back to them, grinning awkwardly.

"We ran here cause we heard you scream earlier. What happened?" Sota explains and tries to approach his sister but she stops him. "I-it's nothing! Nothing at all!"

Then her grandpa asks once seeing her bending down in a strange way by the well, "What are you doing, Kagome?"

 _Oh no! I need to think of an excuse fast!_ Face turning pale, Kagome's eyes scan around the place for an idea before landing on my schoolbag. "E-erm I dropped my bag down to the well. Y-yeah, that's why I screamed!"

Hearing her lame excuse, Sota wraps his arms behind his head and turns around. Dragging their grandpa along the way. "Really? Jeeze, nee-chan. You should stop overreacting sometimes. Come on, let's go grandpa".

Annoyed greatly, Kagome looks like she's about to throw a tantrum. "Why you…!"

After they're completely gone out of sight, she helps me get out of the well again. When I'm still trying to catch a breathe from all the big fusses, the girl throws a bunch of questions into my face "What's going on, Senpai? Why are you here? How do you know about this well?" and her grip on my hand is not loosen one bit.

Figure that there is no use hiding her, I quickly give in "Well...Uh...Can we talk somewhere else? It's kinda awkward having a conversation here"

"Okay then. Let's go to my room" And just like that, Kagome drags me out of the storage house and all the way into her room...

 **Kagome's room**

I explain to her how I fell down into her family's mysterious well and ended up into another world. However, I don't mention anything about Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin nor the bloody accident back then. And luckily, I have a coat to cover the blood stains on my shirt so that she doesn't notice or getting suspicious. But more importantly, Kagome reveals that she has also experienced the same thing like i do.

 _For her to be able to go back to Feudal era like that... Perhaps it's one of the shikon no tama's work?_ Kagome somehow looks confused by the situation "At least you're back home safe, Senpai. That's what important"

I nod, totally can't agree more then something hits me. "Oh no! I have been gone away for days now! My family is going to be worry to death! What should I do?! What am I going to tell them?!"

I go panic like a headless chicken as Kagome eases me and suggests a brilliant idea to save my life. "Calm down, Senpai. How about you tell them that you stay in my house? That will make things less complicated"

"Really?! Can I do that?! Thank you, Kagome-chan! You're my savior!" Needless to say, I jump in joy and grab her him in gratitude as Kagome smiles.

The girl is quite surprised that for such a cool and gentle upperclassman as Shiomi can show so much interesting emotions "It's nothing, Senpai"

Before leaving, Kagome reminds me to forget about the incident and continue my life normally. Promising me that it probably won't happen again. Thinking that it would be the best, I give her a nod and tell Kagome that I may will not return here to visit her for a while and she seems to be fine with it. Wishing that I will get better soon and we part our ways.

 **The Sougo's mansion**

Once returning home, I am immediately bombarded by a questions. hugs and cries coming both from my mom and my big sister as I reach the door. They even tell me that my dad eventually having the police force to look for me every where in the city. I have to think for a tons of excuses to encounter them all at once. It's tough to finally get out of their grips to escape to my room and lock the door. Quickly, I change the uniform into new Pajamas and get rid of the ripped shirt.

Then I check the calendar on the wall. Today is Thursday. That's mean I had gone missing for 3 days straight total. Time went by so fast that I didn't even notice. How scary...

 **Later on the same day**

 **The dining room, 6 P.M**

 _Wow... what a nice aroma.._. I sniff my way down to the dining room and mom greets me with a bunch of my favorite food on the table "Ah! Shiomi! Just in time. Hurry at take a seat! Mommy cooked a lot of your favorite dishes just for you!"

Completely awed by the sight of food in front of me, I almost drool a river when approaching to my chair. Even so, there are too many of them for me to finish alone. "Seriously mom, you really don't have to…How am I suppose to eat them all in one night?"

If only Rin is here to enjoy these delicious food with me... I wonder what is the girl doing right now? Is she eating properly? Does she miss me?

 _Wait, what am i thinking?!_ I shake my head to snap out of the ridiculous thought. Because I'm suppose to let everything back then into the void and move on with my life. Beside, I bet Sesshomaru is there to take care of her so they won't be needing me nor my help...That's why, I can't let these false memories win over me now!

"Of course you have to! There is no way I'm letting my daughter get out of here look like a dried squid!" And then mom's voice snap me back into reality as I smile dryly "Mom, i think you extravagant it..."

Although she isn't wrong. Within those 3 days, the only actual food I could eat was from the bento. Most of the time I and Rin had was any edible berries we could find scattering around the forest.

"Oh don't worry, my dear little sister. I can help you with the dessert!" Megumi winks at me before snatching away a cup of coffee's jelly next to me and I immediately yank it back from her hand. "No way, onee-chan! That's mine!"

"Hee hee, just kidding! But leave some for me okay?" We both laugh at each other when the jelly cup almost fall out of my hand due to the strong force. Then I pass her another dish while putting a mouthful of coffee's jelly into my mouth "It's not like I can eat all of these by myself anyway. You can have the others but stay away from the jellies. Got that?"

"Alright, enough fooling around and let's eat. The food is getting cold" Our mom claps her hand to draw back our attention. Thinking that I should get myself some time to recover from the journey, I ask for her permission. "By the way mom, can I stay at home this week?"

I sigh in relief when receiving a total yes from her. "You don't even have to ask honey. It's already been done!"

 **After dinner**

 _Phew! I ate too much. At this rate my stomach is going to explode_. Gently rub my stomach, I slowly heading back to my room while thinking what I should do next to finish the day. Once turning the doorknob and step inside. There's already a figure waiting for me in my room, sitting by an opened window. Someone who I would never imagine to meet again ever in my life. Or ever want to...

"Wait, aren't you...Sesshomaru?! Why are you here?! More importantly, How did you get here?!" I point at him, not believing in my own eyes.

The silver haired man shifts his cold, death glance to me. Commanding in a grumpy low tone as always. "I am here to take you back to my world"

 _The hell was that? Did he just say what I think he just say?!_ Feeling that something bad is about to happen, I back away slowly while trying to avoid his gaze. Attempting to make an escape "U-uhm mister, I don't know who you are and what you are talking about..."

"Sora" He frowns and rushes over to my side like a wind that make me jump. _What the heck?! He's fast!_

But what is more surprising is that this is the first time I've ever heard him calling me properly by my name, instead of *You* or *Vermin* or anything that is too ridiculous to address a living human being.

"W-What do you-" Before I can even ask, Sesshomaru has gone straight into the point, "Rin misses you."

Then we pause for a moment...

"So...Is that why you want me back?" Another shocking surprise coming one after one... I ask him again to confirm that I wasn't having any ear problem and he actually nods in response.

This guy came all the way here just for Rin? Incredible. "I see. By the way, Can i ask you something?"

"Speak," Sesshomaru turns away, back to the window.

"How do you know where I live?" I find it quite off since this guy will never ask a human for direction. _Is there any chance that he stalk me?_ However, his answer is something that I can never expect. "I follow your scent here."

 _Following my scent, he say? What are you, a dog?_ I frown in disbelief and Sesshomaru's starting to lose his patience. "Enough fooling around. Are you going to return on your own or I, Sesshomaru will drag you back myself, in one piece or not"

 _I will go on my own. Thank you very much._ Really, this guy is too easy to annoy. "Alright, alright. I will go back in 2 days. However, I will return to my world right away, okay? I'm not going to stay there ever again." I answer and hold my hands up in the air, giving in.

Yet Sesshomaru gives me a look as if he's not buying it. Therefore I adds to ensure him, "I promise you with my life. Now hurry up and leave, before my mom and sister see you!"

Right after I finish my sentence. Sesshomaru jumps out of the window and dashes away into the night sky. As I watch him from below in awe. _Wow, I didn't know he can fly_. _Not a surprise though, he's a youkai after all..._

 **The next day**

 **During a foggy night**

"Hmm…about this much should be enough" I look at the bag of various candies in my hand while walking through the dark alleyway. Wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a blue skirt down to my knees and black flat shoes.

 _I bet she will jump in joy when receiving these!_ I giggle at the thought, imagining Rin's happy cute little face.

"Excuse me" Out of nowhere, a woman appears in front of me. Despite the street lights are still on, I have to focus my eyes in order to look at the figure in front of me due to the thick fogs.

Approaching the stranger, I see a straight long black hair woman around 20. Wearing a long brown coat down to her ankles and having a mask covers most of her face. And for some reasons, this person is giving me an uneasy feeling about her. "Uhm... Hello miss, do you need something?"

"Do I look pretty?" She asks me a ridiculous question all out of the blue that make me freeze for a moment. Thinking that having heard something wrong, I ask "E-excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She repeats the same sentence like before and her voice somehow sounds flat.

 _Why does this sound so oddly familiar, haven't I heard already of this?_ Glancing around to find help but there's no one around but her, and she's still standing there waiting for my answer patiently.

And what's worse, I can't make a pass because the woman has completely blocked the way. Being left with no other option, I just answer what i think is right. "Yes, I think you do"

After hearing that the woman pulls her face mask off and reveals a mouth to have cut a big long line from left ear to right. Her eyes turns bright red like blood and her glare makes me I flinch in terror. She then grins at me manically. "How about now?"

Scared by her messed up face, I freeze on my spot and can't even open my mouth to speak _. Isn't she only after children? Then why me? Am I that unlucky?!_ No, this is not the time to think about that! I need to give her a right answer or she's going to slice me in half. "Well, I think you look alright"

The Kuchisake-Onna then pauses, meaning that the answer is correct and I sigh in relief. _Nice! Now I can run right_? So thankful that I remember the tales my friend told me once when I was still in elementary school. It was so popular back then that not even single kid dared to walk home alone. And I didn't have any problem with it cause my sister was always there with me.

Different from what I have expected, the woman suddenly takes out a long pair of scissors (literally) and slowly moving closer to me. Her lips mumbling some in-comprehend words that I cannot understand. _What the heck? Wasn't that the right answer?! What's going on!_ I immediately back away as my face turns pale.

Then I remember the bag in my hand. _Oh right! The candies!_ _This should be keeping her busy for a while_. Not wasting any second, I throw it at her feet and the candies pour out. Upon seeing sweets, the woman bends down and collects them while I take my chance and flee to the opposite direction. As fast as possible. _I_ _can't even see where I'm going, but I can't stop now!_

After feeling sure to have left a safe distance, I stop to take a breath. _It should be okay now, isn't it?_ But the moment I shift my head back to the road, my eyes widened as I see a familiar black figure. Rushing to my direction in an inhumane speed. _What the-?! How can she run so fast?!_ Panicking, i pull myself up and start running again.

However, the woman is going to catch me any time soon since I no longer having much energy left. A moment passes and I end up bumping into someone at the crosses road. Causing me and that person both fall hard onto the road then I hear a familiar yelp. _Wait, that voice is…_

"Kagome-chan!?" I shout out in surprise, so happy that I find her here yet at the same time not. The girl is wearing her casual clothes, a pink T-shirt and white short pants with sport shoes.

"Ouch... Senpai, why in such a hurry?" Slowly she sits up, rubbing her butt painfully and help me to get on my feet. "Are you okay?"

As I'm about to explain, heavy footsteps can be heard. No time to rest, I grab the Kagome's hand and drag her along, much to the the girl's confusion. "Save the talk for later because we have to run! Now!"

"Wait, Senpai. What's going on? Why are we running?" Kagomen asks, running by my side while I look around to get some help "Look behind you!"

Why is there not a single person in this place?! Did everyone turn into air or something?!

Kagome gasp in terror upon seeing what is chasing after us and immediately turns to me. "This way, Senpai!"

She grabs my hand and be the one to lead. Needless to say, I'm amazed by how she can so well within the thick fog. "Where are we going?"

"To the Higurashi shrine!" Kagome replies in full confident, which makes it even more terrifying.

I mean, she's actually leading a mad youkai into her own house in the middle of the night without even thinking about it twice. "What?! Are you serious?!"

"Trust me, Senpai!" She nods, not even slowing down nor considering for another escape route, like a police station for example. And I have no choice but to give in. _Sigh..._ _I really hope Kagome knows what she's doing_...

 **At the Higurashi shrine**

"We're here!" Kagome releases my hand as we both gasping and coughing heavily.

It's still so hard to believe that I had run all the way up without stopping at all. I seriously thought that I was gonna die at half way cause lacking of air. Then I look back to the staircases and the Kuchisake-Onna has already on her way up to the shrine. "Yeah, but what now?"

"I'll go grab my bow real quick" Kagome states and rushes into her house, leaving me behind in much confusion. _B_ _ow? Will that even do any help?_ But it doesn't really matter. We need any solution we can get to get rid of her. However, Kagome halts in mid way as she remembers something important.

And unfortunately for us, the woman reaches to the shrine's gate and I quickly back away. Shocked to find that Kagome's standing still and looks like really in a deep thought. _What happened?! Why isn't she moving!?_

 _This isn't good! I left my bow at Kaede's hut since I didn't think I would need it here_. Kagome's turns pale in instant bites her thumb's nail in panic. _What should I do?!_

Taking the advantage that Kagome is letting down her guard, the youkai charges toward her with the scissors in her hand and aims to stab her. Without thinking, I push Kagome away to take a blow for her "Watch out!"

Kagome falls flat onto the ground and it takes some times for her to sit back up, her eyes widened in shock upon watching the long scissors goes right though my chest and I soon collapse onto the ground.

"No! Senpai!" The girl immediately rushes to my side, almost crying and hands shaking horrible once blood begins to flow out of my deep wound. She turns panic once knowing that it's impossible for her alone to stop the bleeding. "No...No...!"

"It's... already too late...for me..Go..before she gets to you too..." The air surrounding me is getting colder and it's getting harder to breath. With all the strength my body has left, I beg the girl to run for her life before my conscious fades.

However, Kagome refuses my last request and insists on staying "No way! I'm not going to leave you behind!"

 _This idiot! Why does she have to choose such a crucial moment to act so stubborn?! Does she even care about her life at all?!_ Looking back, the Kuchisake-Onna is now only 3 feet away from us with a huge scissors on her hands. Pointing its sharp head at our direction and ready to charge in. Without any other option, Kagome just shuts her eyes and hugs me tight, waiting for the impact helplessly.

"Kagome!" Suddenly out of nowhere, someone in red clothes rushes to our side and stops the attack with giant sword. This stranger own a straight long hair and white ears (?). Even though not looking so tough, he somehow manages to carry a weapon as twice as his size. And yet I haven't mentioned about him jumping at least 2 meters high while welding that thing.

And for some unknown reasons, Kagome seems to be extremely happy to see him. "Inuyasha!"

Well... whoever that person is, I hope that he can keep Kagome safe from the crazy youkai. Because right now, I no longer have the strength to go on...

"Oi Kagome! You okay there?!" Inuyasha shift his head back to her as she nods, holding a bloody female body closer and sobbing out loud. "I-I'm alright but…S-Senpai is..."

"Heh! So there's actually youkai in this world huh? But no matter, you all is going to die under my Tessaiga" Inuyasha points his sword at the Kuchisake-Onna in an absolute confidence and dashes forward to take a strike. Despite having blocked his attack but it can be seen that she is in disadvantage.

After a bit of struggling between the two, Inuyasha finally ends the fight by slicing her into half and turns the Kuchisake-Onna into black dust.

Sheathing back his sword with a smirk, the boy turns back then stares at the girl on Kagome's lap curiously "Hey, Who's that? Someone you know?"

"Y-Yes, she... needed for my help and yet... I-I couldn't save her..." Kagome explains, caressing Shiomi's stiff, cold face.

"Uh... You know it's not your fault, right? Come on, your crying won't be able to bring her back to life." Scratches the back of his head, Inuyasha tries to calm Kagome down but ends up making her cry even louder. It keeps going on and on that he eventually gives up. "Arg... fine! Whatever"

While the two busy discussing for a proper explaination before contacting to my family. I finally wake up from the abyss then slowly turn my body to one side. Begin coughing, gasping for air like crazy that almost startled them both to death. "Wah!"

 _Impossible! How can a mere human like her still alive after taking such a deadly blow?!_ Inuyasha stands there holding a bunch of questions in his mind as Kagome helps me to sit up. Her eyes widened when the huge wound in my chest starts closing and disappears completely. "W-What in the world?!"

"Kagome stand back! This girl could be youkai!" And before I am able to say anything, Inuyasha has already jumped in between us and push Kagome behind his back, much to the girl's annoyance.

Despite Kagome's many attempts to stop him, the strange boy insists on launching forward to strike at me with his giant sword. "Let's see how you are going to regenerate with my Tessaiga!"

"W-Wait! I'm not a youkai! You have gotten it wrong!" I plead while trying to crawl my way away from the crazy guy. Although it's not possible for me to beat him in speed right now when my body hasn't fully recover from the strong impact earlier.

Leaving with no other options. Kagome shouts something similar to *Osuwari* and suddenly, the boy's dragged down violently to the ground by an unknown force. It seems to hurt a lot as he remains lying there on the floor, unable to move.

"Osuwari?" I look at Kagome in big confusion and she just laughs it off, "A ha ha... You can say that it's a chant to stop him from rampaging."

"Well I guess it indeed necessary for someone like him." Letting out a sigh, I squat down in front of him and notice his pointy dog-like ears, they are moving on their own. Pointing at the cute little things sitting on his head, I ask them. "Say... are those real dog ears?"

Kagome nods in confirm. As I'm about to touch them to feel the white fur. However, Inuyasha growls and almost bits my hand off. "Shuddup and stay away from my ears!"

"I guess that he is a youkai?" Just as I finish my sentence. Kagome immediately takes a hold of my hand and stares directly into my eyes, the grip's so strong that i can't even let go. "I beg you, senpai! Please promise me that you will keep a secret about this. Even though Inuyasha's a youkai, he has saved me from danger many times before. It's just that his attitude is a little bit annoying, that's all"

Sound exactly like some people I've known of... Man... talk about Deja vu...

"Alright, I promise." Giving her a nod of approval and suddenly, I feel something rustling under my legs and we both look down. Only to find Inuyasha crawling around my spot and seems to be sniffing at me.

"What the heck! You pervert!" Out of shock, I hit him really hard in the head and run away while the guy looks like hes about to kill me.

Luckily, Kagome has jumped in between us to save the day with her deadly glare. "And what do you think you are doing? Huh?!"

"At first I thought she was human but... There actually exist another smell within her. It's pretty difficult to notice if you don't stand close" He rubs his head and tries to explain his action.

Hearing so Kagome turns to me, the girl seems to really trust him to the point not even question anything strange about his statement. "Senpai? What does he mean by that?"

"Actually I'm not really sure about myself...I only know I had this power when I was a child, nothing more." I fidget and look down to my feet due to the lame answer. Hoping that they don't think I'm hiding anything from them.

Just then Inuyasha throws at me another statement. "There's a possibility that you're not human" that completely draws all of my focus into it. _I'm not human? Can it really be?_

 _Could it be that senpai is somehow related to the orher world. That's why she was able to go through the well?_ After a bit of deep thinking, Kagome approaches me and suggests that perhaps I should come with her to the other world in order to find some answers about myself. "Perhaps you should come with us to the other world."

"By the other world... You mean the world behind that well?"

"Yes, I'm sure we would be able to help."

 _Going back there huh…_ While I still hesitating about the idea. Inuyasha jumps in between us and strongly oppose. "Hey wait a minute, Kagome! We're not going to help her with anything! You know that we still have many other businesses to take care of, right!? Beside, she will only be a nuisance if she tags along!"

Then another chants happens and Inuyasha once more kisses the ground, Kagome turns to me and smiles brightly. "Please don't mind him, Senpai. So what will you do?"

"Thank you, Kagome. But I think I will be alright... You see, I enjoy my current life here and I want to keep it that way. Beside I really don't want to dig up more trouble for myself and you guys" I shake my head, refusing her offer. Much to Kagome's disappointment and Inuyasha's joy "Heh, at least she's smart. Still knowing her own limit"

Even though i hate to admit it, Inuyasha isn't wrong at all. If there really something important that Kagome has to take care of in that world, then I seriously don't want to hold them down cause of my weakness.

"I-nu-ya-sha" Kagome's body bursts into hell flame as she grows fangs and her hair's floating, glaring at Inuyasha and his face immediately turns into a hundred layers of pale "Ack!"

I ease her in order not to cause another fuss and leave the guy another chance to live. "H-hey Kagome-chan. It's okay. I don't mind at all so don't get too angry"

Soon I realize that it's already passed midnight and I have to get home. But my shirt is completely messed up. "This is bad, I can't go back like this. My mom is going to kill me!"

Fortunately, Kagome has an extra one to lend back in her room. Once done changing my shirt, we return outside and gather in front of the shrine's gate. There, she asks me one more time about my decision and I decide to keep it like before.

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you back?" The girl insists on taking me home, her face shows concern.

Not wanting her to be worried over too many things, I wave my hands and laugh it off. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not like there will be another Kuchisake-Onna chasing after me"

"Please don't say that. Be careful okay, Senpai?" Kagome pouts as I walk my way down the white steps "Okay, I will be going now. See you later"

Once I disappear out of their sight. Kagome turns to Inuyasha with a not-so-happy face "You idiot! It's your fault! You made her upset!" Her sudden shouts make Inuyasha flinch in surprise. Though he soon gets back onto his feet and resists "Whaddaya mean it's my fault?! All I did was telling the truth!"

"You don't understand anything! She's obviously mad at me now! Do you know how much I want to be friend with her?! You ruined everything!" Kagome starts blaming everything at him and Inuyasha's eyebrow begins to twitch in annoyance. Having no single grip of what a modern human girl's feeling and thinking are or whatsoever.

Even so, there's no real reason for him to care such irrelevant things. "And how am I suppose to know that?! If she doesn't want to be your friend anymore then leave her! What's so hard about that?!"

"You…you...Why do you always have to act like a jerk?!"

"Who are you calling a jerk! You bi***!

"Osuwari!"

"Bwegh!"

"Osuwari! Osuwari! (x10)"

"S-t-o-p…t-h-a-t"

..

...

 **The next day**

 **In the morning**

Once again, I decide to sneak into the Bone-Eaters well, though I keep telling myself that I have to stop doing this and tell everything to Kagome later. Since I feel bad for doing this behind her back, it's her family well after all. Therefore, I choose to wear my school uniform since i feel more comfortable with them.

After climbing out of the well, Rin greets me with her biggest smile I've ever seen "Onee-chan, you're back!" and hugs me rightly.

"Yes, I'm back. Have you been well?" I gently pat her head and the girl nods excitedly.

Jaken furiously stomps his tiny feet onto the ground, pouting "Hmph! That brat hasn't stop whining and throwing tantrum everywhere ever since you left!"

I notice standing not too far away from us is Sesshomaru, who has been watching our reunion without making any move nor speaking a word. Building up all courage, I approach the man as he shifts his head back to me. Then I look down at my feet, hesitate for a moment before rising up my head and look at him straight into the eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Will it be okay for me to come with you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Main character's profile:**

Name: Sogo Shiomi a.k.a Sora

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Weight: 52 k.g

Height: 1.7 meters (5'6")

Bust/waist/hip measurements (for anyone who's curious): 86-60-90

Eyes color: Brown

Hair color: Straight black hair (a bit curly), shoulder length

Skin color: Fair

School uniform: Dark blue coat, white shirt, red ribbon, grey skirt, flat brown shoes and white socks

Species: Ningen(?)

Ability: Regeneration

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

"No." However, Sesshomaru refuses in a heart beat and takes his leave while I just stand there, completely dumbfounded. To receive such an instant answer like that... I wonder if he's actually bothered of what I've told him last time?

Angered by my insane request, Jaken yells. "Stupid girl! Do you think we're here to babysit you?!"

"Please, pretty please? Sesshomaru-sama" Ignoring Jaken's rampage, I decide to use my pitiful technique on Sesshomaru. Hoping that he will somewhat soften up. Although the successful rate is like one in a million. _But still, it doesn't hurt trying right?_

Seeing that the guy is not convinced even a just little, I continue pleading. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama. I promise I won't cause any trouble if you let me come with you. And once done finding out about my origin, I will be gone out of your sight. As fast as the wind without leaving any trace!" (She doesn't even sure if she can keep that promise herself)

And Rin too, come to Sesshomaru's side to help me add up the effect. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama, let her come with us"

Watching my drama in amusement, Jaken smirks. "Heh, morron! There's no way Sesshomaru-sama would let a human like you to-"

Although the laughing quickly die down cause of Sesshomaru's impossible response. "Do what you want."

Jaken's jaw instantly drop while I jump in joy, giving Rin a high-five. "Yay!"

"B-But why, Sesshomaru-sama?!" Jaken follows the man, whining endlessly but only receives a cold silent plus a hit to the head.

Then Rin turns to me, "What about your family? Won't they get worried?"

"It's okay," I smile and pat her head.

 ***Flash back***

 **Last night**

 **The Sogo's mansion**

 **Shiomi's room**

I tossed and turned on my bed, recalling to what happened back in the shrine. Kagome's and Inuyasha's words, they kept ringing inside my head that I could no longer ignore. _Even if what Kagome said was true...Does it really worth it to take the risk? Will I be able to leave this place, my home, my family?_

To be honest, I had always wanted to find out exactly what or who I was. Perhaps this mystery could be the desire that I had been seeking for all along. Finding my true self. That's why, if I could not staying inside this safe bubble any longer, I needed to act fast before the chance was going to get slipped away.

 _Beside,_ _it's not like I will be gone forever. Once getting what I'm looking for I will return here and live my normal life again, no big deal. Right?  
_

However, the biggest problem was how to convince my mom to let me go. She's so well-known for being too over protective, like way before I would even understand what that word meant. _Perhaps_ _crossing over 3 mountains is still easier than asking for her permission. It's going to be so much pain in the butt._

Closing my eyes, I let out a deep sigh _. Even so, I kind of feel bad for refusing Kagome though, I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea about me being mad at her or something..._ (She doesn't realize it's already too late)

And the next morning, I decided to bring up all my courage and discussed about it to my mom and sister...

"No!" Of course it would be a no. "Do you even know what you are saying?! Going on a journey?! Where do you intend to go?! Who are you going with?! Will it be dangerous?!" and she begun bombarding me with a bunch of questions.

"Woah there mom, calm down. Let Shiomi explains first, okay?" Luckily, my sister jumped in to save me before I got myself buried under them. _Way to go, sister!_

I fidgeted due to their intense staring but still managed to show them my true feelings. "W-well, you two have already aware of my strange ability, right? You see, I find out about this faraway land which will help me with the answer. And I want to go there?"

However, what I received back from mom was a head shaking in refusal. "No, this is too much. I can't let you do that."

"I think she isn't wrong, mom." Surprisingly, Megumi didn't object my crazy idea and left my mom completely in shock, "Not you too, Megumi?!"

"What I mean is that Shiomi is no longer a baby. She's already 17 now so I believe she has the right to make the decision for her life. Beside, you do realize that her ability is not normal from the beginning. I bet there must be some reasons behind it/" Therefore, my sister explained and patted on my shoulder, "If you want to go then I'll support you."

Then she turned to our mother. "And you should too, mom"

"But.. but," Our mom was somewhat convinced and just like that, my sister dealt the final blow. "Can't you see how determine Shiomi is right now? This is the first time she shows that side to us. Are you going to let Shiomi living in regret for not doing this for the rest of her life?"

After a long moment of hesitating, she finally accepted but offered me to bring some guards a long. And of course, I refused right away and convinced her that I would be just fine by myself. Since I seriously doubt that any of them would be able to go through the well like I did...

For school's matters, we've agreed that I would drop by home anytime time I could (More like as much as possible) to attend classes and exams. Also to let them knew that I still be alive and well.

"But I'm not sure how to tell this to Dad though." But then another problem popped up and luckily, my sister was already there to cover it up for me. "Just leave it to me. I believe Dad will understand. Beside, Have you prepared everything?"

Only expecting for her to ask that, I proudly showed her a huge backpack sitting behind my feet. "Yup, everything I need is in here!"

Yet she raised an eyebrow at me, "But seriously though, why a uniform? Sometimes you make me doubt about your sense of fashion, little sister"

"I-It's not like that! It's just that they're not boring and easy to wash!" I explained though Megumi just laughed it off into my face, completely not buying a single word. "Yes, yes. Sure thing."

Then i turned to mom and gave her one last hug "Okay, I think I will get going now" before she finally let me go. And before leaving, Megumi constantly reminding me to bring back some souvenirs for her that I can't help but sigh. "Jeeze ,sister. You do know that I'm not going on a vacation, right…?"

"Woof! Woof!" Mina also rushed over to my side and greeted me, "Alright Mina. I have to go somewhere far away for a while. So listen to Shinobu-san when I'm gone, okay?"

 ***End flashback***

"So, was there anything happen when I was gone?" I turn to Rin and the girl pauses awkwardly. Then she looks down to her feet, fidgeting. "Uhm, there's nothing much. But…Well.."

* **Begin another flashback*** (I know it's ridiculous but bear with me)

 **Around a couple of minutes after Shiomi left.**

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Oh no, she's gone!" Rin rushed to the well's edge to find the girl but she's nowhere to be found. Upset by his action, she turned to Sesshomaru and grabbed his empty Kimono's sleeve. The little girl's voice started to crack and she didn't stop yanking his clothes. "How could you do that, Sesshomaru-sama?! I could have make her stay! Rin could have had a sister!"

"Give her back! Give onee-chan back! It's all your fault!" Rin outburst's so powerful to the point that she could no longer control her emotions as Rin strengthen her grips and almost hitting him.

It's not until Sesshomaru glared back in anger and caused the girl to flinch in terror, that the whining finally stopped and things turned quiet again. However, their peaceful moment didn't last too long when Rin eventually burst into tears and rolled on the ground, throwing tantrum here and there "Wahhhh!"

"Will ya quit it already?! Or I'm gonna grill you up with Nintoujou!" Leaving with no choice, Jaken attempted to stop the little girl by yelling and even threatening but end up worsening the situation by having Rin crying even louder...

 **Night comes...  
**

"Would you stop yelping already?! This is getting ridiculous!" Jaken yelled once could no longer stand her sobbing. The girl refused to eat nor drink for the whole day yet surprisingly still had the strength to cry and whine. It's already a miracle enough that she still agreed to walk along with them, instead of insisting to stay behind at the damn well to wait for that damned human girl to return.

"But Rin misses Sora onee-chan. Can we go to the well again? Maybe she's still there." The little girl pleads the same old requests they had been hearing for thousands of times already just by counting only today.

Finally snapped, the youkai jumped and pointed the two-headed staff at the girl's face, yelling with all of his content "How many times do i have to tell you that we're not going back there nor getting this cursed brat back?! She's long gone, you hear?!"

"Now stop your whining before I end up feeding you to Ah-Un! You-Bwegh!" Soon he got interrupted by a foot stepping on his head.

"That girl... What is her name?" Sesshomaru asked out of the blue and caused Rin to dumbfounded for a moment before actually answering "Huh? I-it's Sora onee-chan. But why do you ask for her name, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you going?!" Without any other word, he turned around and walked away. Seeing him leaving, Jaken sat up from the dirt and rushed after him. However, Sesshomaru ordered him to stay, much to his displeasure.

Even so, he decided to follow his lord's words and stayed behind to guard Rin. Unwillingly like always. "Cheh! Now I'm stuck with her all alone!"

Sesshomaru didn't return to their resting spot until really late, yet he didn't mention a thing about his mysterious action and in the end no one knew where he had gone off to. After two days later in the morning, he led Rin and Jaken to the Bone-Eaters well, telling them that the human girl was on her way here. Only until then, Jaken had finally figured out about his lord's plan on that destined night...

 ***End flashback***

 _So that was how he got my name and I even thought that he actually remembered it..._ I look kind of disappointed, thinking that the strange guy has finally opened up to me back then, even just a little bit. But it seems like to be the same zero in the end. Although there's something that I can one hundred percents confirm is that Sesshomaru adores Rin more than anything.

Once we get on on Ah-Un back and fly away, Jaken begins to question me. "How long are you intend to follow us?!"

"I guess till I find out where I can gain information about my origins" I reply positively as much as possible until he raises his eyebrow at me. "And where is that suppose to be?!"

Without having any proper answer for it, my confidence start to fade as I fidget, "Uhm… I don't know…?"

"What! You don't know your destination yet begging to come with Sesshomaru-sama?! What are you planning, woman!" He jumps and yells into my face that almost causes both of us to fall off Ah-Un's back.

Holding my hand in defeat due to his overly cautious, I explain clearly to him every word. "I have already told you my entire plan a while ago. The only thing i care about is the origin of my strange power and that's it. Why keep making things so complicated?"

"Jaken, Stay here with them." The conversation instantly ends upon Sesshomaru's command. The silver haired man then lands onto the ground and Ah-Un quickly follows. After making sure that everybody is staying where they are suppose to be, he flies away.

 _Mysterious as always_. _.._ While I watch him disappearing into the clouds up above, Jaken keeps complaining about how Sesshomaru has once again abandoned his number one servant to babysit.

"Alright, Ya all heard what he said. When Sesshomaru-sama's gone, I will be the one in charge so you two better behave!" Jaken turns to us, arms on his hips and huffs.

I just ignores him and scan around the area to look for something to do. Then I spot something interesting not too far away, out of the cliff from where we stand. "Hey, Rin! Want to go there and take a look?" I point at the small village in front of us.

The girl looks excited at first but then she drops her head. "But will it be alright for us to go?"

Knowing that deep down she really wants to leave, I convince her by giving a little push. "Nah, It will be fine. Beside, Sesshomaru-sama didn't tell us to stay put, right?"

However she still looks around in doubt, "But what if Sesshomaru-sama doesn't see us when he comes back?" It has never been a good idea to anger Sesshomaru, she had done it once and never wanted to ever again.

Seeing a hesitation in her eyes, I ensure her. "Then we can just return before he does. Come on, it won't take long" and take Rin's hand to get going.

But Jaken immediately jumps into the way to stop us "Hold it right there! Where are you taking Rin this time?!"

"To the village down there. It doesn't look too dangerous right? I can see people walking on the road." Therefore I point at the sight of human's habitat in answer, much to his irritation.

 _Goodness...It's not even a day she's coming with us and this girl already try to cause more trouble!_ His eyes widened and of course, he protests at the stupid idea and attempts to pull Rin back. "No! You can die off somewhere as far as I care but leave Rin out of this!"

However the girl resists, not letting go of my hand. "B-but I wanna go too. Please, Jaken-sama"

"Yeah, let her go. It won't be long, I promise. Oh! How about you come with us too, Jaken-san?" I suggest another idea but Jaken immediately swipes it away. "Are you kidding?! Then who's going to keep Ah-Un?! And there's no way in hell I'm setting my foot into a lowly human village!"

Irritated by hearing another unnecessary insult, I grab Rin's hand and drag her away before he can act. "Oh? Is that so...Well then, you can just stay here and wait for us to return. It doesn't sound too bad either!"

Shocked by my statement, Jaken pauses for a moment before shouting helplessly. "H-hey, wait! R-Rin! Come back!"

Watching the girls quickly disappear into the woods, he looks back and forth between the route and Ah-Un speechlessly then drops down to his knees in defeat. _Oh no, Sesshomaru-sama is going to kill me this time for sure...  
_

 **At the village**

 _Wow, I guess going back here isn't so bad after all_. I'm instantly awed by the scene in front of me. The way people in this era dress and work in their daily life, just simply every small little details catches my eyes. The village is pretty small as it's only created by the villager's houses, which were built next to each other, combined.

"What are we going to do now, onee-chan?" Tugging my skirt, Rin asks as I lead her further inside. "Since we don't have money to pay for anything, let's just do some sightseeing for a bit"

Once passing by a fruit stand, Rin stops moving then keep staring at the colorful, shiny things in front of her. And even drooling.

"Hello pretty lady, do you want to buy something for your sister to eat?" Noticing a potential customer, the owner asks me.

"No sir, we're good." I shake my head, trying to drag the little girl away but failed. Letting out a sigh, I watch Rin crawling over not only to the fruits but other food stands as well. It's too bad that we don't have money and we obviously can't steal _..._

"Rin?" I pat the little girl's shoulder.

"Yes, onee-chan?" She shifts her head back to me though her eyes are not leaving them. Knowing that she still not paying fully attention to my words. I step in front of her and squat down to her height.

Cupping Rin's small round face into my hands while speaking loud and clear. "I will find some fruit for you later on, okay? Because right now we need to finish our visit and return or Sesshomaru-sama will get worried."

"U-uhm, okay." Rin finally listens to me and moves away, still keeping a disappointed look on her face. Then we continue our little sightseeing a bit more. Once passing half of the village, we hear a man's horrifying scream at the village's entrance "Everyone, run! Youkai are here!" as he rushes toward to our direction.

When he's only about 10 feet away from us, the villager is suddenly stabbed from behind and collapses onto the ground a second later. Behind him is a group of brown-skinned youkai, which is bit bigger than a normal human being and bear fangs, growling and slowly invading the village with multiple of weapons in their hands.

Witnessing such a horrible scene, everyone goes panic and starts screaming. Running into different directions in order to escape and the whole area immediately turns into chaos.

Trying to not get ourselves separated by the crowd, Rin and I hug each other tightly then we hear the biggest one of the youkai orders out loud. "Catch every woman you can find and kill the rest"

Only waiting for that, they all dash into different paths and begin searching, destroying everything on their ways.

 _Only woman? Just great_ _..._ I cringe desperately and quickly lead Rin away from this hellhole by taking her to the opposite direction from them, to further inside the village so we can escape through the other side. "Hurry Rin, we need to run too."

However, with their speeds comparing to ours, them youkai are going to catch us before we can even reach to the exit. Leaving without any other option, we get into one of the hut nearby and hide inside.

There, I gesture Rin to stay quiet. While praying that they won't find us amd leave. Unfortunately enough, my old technique is not working right now due to the youkai's sharp sense of smell and they begin to gather near the hut where we're hiding.

" _Things won't turn complicated if only you being killed._ " At this very life and death situation, Sesshomaru's words just have to ring in my head. _Damn it, i hate that he's so right at the time like this!_

"Hurry and run while I distract them" With another idea in mind, I whisper to Rin and hand her my backpack. But the girl hesitated and doesn't accept it until I shove the bag into her chest "But what about you, onee-chan?"

"I will be fine, what important right now is for you to reach to Sesshomaru-sama. Since you will definitely be safe there" I pat her head and push her back further inside the hut. As I about to step outside, Rin tug my skirt and whisper to me in much confident. "We will come back for you, onee-chan!"

 _Hopefully, but if it's Rin then maybe she can make Sesshomaru do it_. Hearing so, I give her a nod. "Sure, Are you ready?"

Once Rin's settled, I run out of the small hut and start to draw the youkai's attention. "Hey! Over here!"

Upon hearing my voice, they chase after me and I quickly escape to the opposite route to Rin. Of course, they catch up to my speed right after and corner me up to the wall.

"This should be the last of 'em! Let's hurry and return. Our boss is waiting." One of them shouts out to the other groups then drag me, together with the other female villagers into their cave under the mountain, which is just nearby the village. _A youkai's nest just right behind a human village, why didn't I expect of that_ , I sigh at my carelessness.

Once reaching inside, they gather the women into one spot at the corner. The leader orders two of his subordinates to keep a watch on us while the others prepare for the feast. Knowing that their lives have come to the end, the villagers hide themselves even further into the corner behind me, crying in agony.

Right... How should I describe this place as simple as possible? It's stink of various smells, dark and cramped. The only thing that light up the whole place is the huge fire coming out from a big, old fashioned looking stove in the middle. Some old/new human's and animal's skulls scattering all over the cave. A huge bloody, wood table resting next to a wall full of different kind of skins.

"Heh heh. I always love hearing woman's screams before I slaughter them and enjoy their fleshes" One youkai with a huge knife on his hand smirks and the others laugh along, seem to be agreed.

 _What are they, sadists?_ I frown and stay as calm as possible while scanning the area. Calculate the chance when they're not looking to get away. _But what about the villagers? Is it alright to leave them here like that?_ _Then again, how am I suppose to save them all when I'm not even sure if I can save myself?_

Damn it, what should I do?! If I run now and abandon the villager, I may have a small chance to escape but If I stay, I will just end up dying along with them... And what's worse is that people will have to die in either ways, more or less...

Noticing among of the women, there's one girl with a weird outfit has been staying silent for the whole time. Annoyed by how she acts, the youkai moves closer to her.

"Hey! Why aren't you begging for your life? Hurry up and cry!" Suddenly a youkai yells, pointing a knife at my face to threaten me but still, I refuse to follow his ridiculous command "No, I don't want to. Why do i have to do that anyway?"

"Are you trying to disobey me, woman?! Do you want me to kill you first?!" And that answer earns me a yank in the hair plus a sharp slap to the cheek. But at least it helps me to come up with another idea. _Wait! What if_ _ _I can save some time for the others to escape by drawing all of_ those youkai attentions on me?_

I shift my head back at the villagers, who are sitting behind me, hugging each other in fear _._ _And if Sesshomaru comes in time, maybe he can rescue most of us out from this hell hole..._

"Well... you know what? I don't really mind. You can start off with me first" I wipe away the blood at the corner of my lips and stare back at the thing in the eyes, much to the orge's surprise as he turns back to the others and make a signal at them to come to my spot.

Looking back and forth between the female villagers and the bloody table, I can only let out a long sigh and move along. _Perhaps having a regeneration ability in this kind of situation is quite a convenience..._

 **Meanwhile, back to their old spot**

Sesshomaru has now returned from his business and notices two persons are missing...

"Where's Rin?" He questions Jaken immediately and the servant starts to flutters, not daring to look at him in the eyes "U-uhm, Sesshomaru-sama…You see they uh..."

 _What should I tell him?! What will he do if he knows that I let the human girl drag Rin away again?!_ __That stupid girl! She said she wouldn't take long and now she's still not back yet!__ Jaken spins around hopelessly and Sesshomaru asks again, making him flinch in terror. "So?"

"I….I.. Sesshomaru-sama! Please forgive me! It's my fau-" Afraid that the mighty lord will end his life in any second, he drops onto his knees and starts begging. Until a familiar call is heard behind them "Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken-sama!" and he immediately jumps on his feet and welcomes the girl in joy. "Rin! You're back!"

"What take you so long, huh?! Where exactly did you go this time!? You almost scared me to death! And where's that human girl?" Jaken throws a bunch of questions at her face while Rin is still trying to catch her breath from all the running.

"W-we went to visit the village near here. But more importantly…" She rushes to Sesshomaru's side, carrying Shiomi's backpack "Sesshomaru-sama, please help onee-chan! She has been kidnapped by the mean youkai!"

"Huh? That girl got taken away? Heh! Serve her right. Let's just leave her Sesshomaru-sama, if the youkai eat her then we will have fewer things to worry about!" Jaken smirks at the good news and turns to his lord.

Rin immediately protests, "Please don't say that Jaken-sama. Onee-chan got kidnapped because she tried to save me!"

"Of course she would save you. It obviously was her fault for taking you there in the first place!" Jaken nags back though she ignores his words completely and continues on pleading. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama, you gotta save her!"

Then little servant snickers and shakes his head. "No use begging, Rin. Sesshomaru-sama would never waste his precious time on a useless human like her." That's right, there is absolutely no way in hell he will!

However, his confident instantly shatters the moment Sesshomary walking away. And what's worse, he's heading right toward to the village's direction. "W-Wait, Sesshomaru-sama! Don't tell me you're trying to-"

Completely puzzled by his unbelievable decision, Jaken almost falls onto his knees in desperation while Rin's overjoyed. "Thank you so much! Sesshomaru-sama!"

 **Back to Shiomi's situation**

"Grrr... This girl, acting all so tough huh?! Let's see what will happen if I chop one of your limbs away." The youkai smirks after observing my body. Then he drags me out violently with a big knife on his hand and throws me onto the table. Pointing the sharp object at every body part in turn and even humming a riddle. "Now, where should I strike?"

"Hmm...I don't know, your arms?" I answer in a boring tone and the youkai glares back at me. "Alright alright, no need to get mad, you can have mine instead"

Obliged, I take off my coat and pull up the sleeves to reveal my bare arms to him. Without waiting, he raises the knife up high and attempts to chop them off.

Not wanting to see the horrid scene, I shut my eyes and cringe my teeth strongly to avoid screaming in pain while waiting for the painful impact. Despite knowing that I should be alright in the end, my body still doesn't stop shaking from fear. _It can't be helped though...W_ _ho on earth wouldn't get scared in a situation like this?!_

I do hope that this plan is going to work because it's costing me a pair of arms (and maybe even more) right here!

However, before the knife can touch me. Sesshomaru appears right at the cave's entrance, along with Rin and Jaken riding on of top Ah-Un. Surprisingly, His sudden appearance startles all of the youkai inside as the one standing in front of me slowly lowers his knife just to stares at the guy.

"Onee-chan!" Rin calls out and about to rush over my side but Jaken has stopped her. Oddly, this is the very first time ever in my life that I almost jump in joy upon seeing them annoying faces. (Except Rin, of course) "Everyone!" _  
_

"Sesshomaru-sama? Why are you here?" The youkai leader's surprised to see the lord and approaches him in a safe distance.

Sesshomaru calmly responds, "I believe you are keeping something belong to I, Sesshomaru"

 _Woah there, since when have I belonged to you?!_ Even though I really appreciate his effort, but this is a little bit too much...

"Eh? Do we now, Sesshomaru-sama? Don't tell me one of these women is yours?" The leader answers him with a much confused look then turns back to the villagers hiding in the corner.

Ignoring the peasants, Sesshomaru glances at me and his action pretty gives out an obvious hint to the youkai. Though it shakes its head pitifully and covers me with its body. "My apologize, Sesshomaru-sama. But she's our prey and we cannot let you take her"

"You lowly insolent youkai! Are you trying to disobey Sesshomaru-sama's order?!" Jaken yells at them, still hiding behind Sesshomaru and the youkai bows in apologize. "I would never dare to, my lord. In fact I will allow you to take one of the women over there except this girl. Because she is ours"

 _Since when have he become so determine to eat me?_ I just stand there speechlessly and listen to (perhaps) one of the most ridiculous conversation I've ever heard of.

"If you insist..." Sesshomaru just smirks at the youkai's offer and steps ahead, much to the youkai's delight and my terror. _What?! Are you seriously telling me that he's going to pick another person over me to avoid conflict?!_

Different from our expectation however, Sesshomaru stops before the leader and simply raises his right arm up, cracking his long fingers. "Eh-?" is the last word comes out of his mouth before he gets sliced into pieces by Sesshomaru's claws...

"Holy...!" I freeze on my spot as everything happens way too fast to react. Still, having to admit that I'm half awed and scared by his swift, clean movement. Of course, slaughtering the leader in front of his subordinates will do nothing but angered the crowd.

Without spending a single second to think (literally) they all charge at Sesshomaru and attempt to slash him with their kitchen knives. Although the result can be easily guessed that the idiots get smashed into different size pieces of meat. _Jeeze... Talk about overkill..._

For some reasons, the more I observe this strange Sesshomaru person, the more I'm curious to know about him...Seriously, just how strong can this guy be? Is there even a limit to his power at all? Well it doesn't whatever it is, let's just hope that i will never have a chance to get on his bad side. Ever in my entire life.

"Kyaaa! Please spare me!" One of the captured women screams due to the bloody scene in front of her and I approach the women to calm her down by offering my hand to help. "H-hey, it's alright now. He won't harm you. We're free now"

But she slaps it away, still shutting her eyes tightly and covering her ears while the other women even refuse to look at me. As if I have become some kind of a monster. "No! Stay away from me!"

"Save your breath, kiddo. They're pretty much too scared to think straight right now, speaking with them is useless. Leave them, we gotta get going." Jaken shakes his head as I hesitate a bit before following his words.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, has already left the cave and flew away. And as I'm about to reach to the cave's entrance, my eyes catch on something shiny lying on the ground, under the youkai's body parts. _Huh? Isn't that…_

"Hurry up! What are you waiting for!" Hearing Jaken's nag, I quickly pick up the object and rush to Ah-Un's back as it begins floating away from the place. "Okay, I'm coming!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note** : Starting from the next chapter I will be following the original's plot. Therefore, I will try my best not to screw everything up. So yeah, wish me luck.

* * *

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Shiomi, together with Rin and Jaken are now flying through the air on Ah-Un's back while having Sesshomaru's leading in the front.

"U-uhm Sesshomaru-sama?" I call to him as we're gliding side by side as he glances back to me. And I drop my head, avoiding his eyes in embarrassment for causing so much trouble as soon as I joined the team "Thank you, for saving me earlier. I'm really appreciate it"

To be honest, back there in the youkai's cave I was still having a huge doubt about his sanity (If he ever has one) that he wouldn't come back to save a stranger, and a human no less, like me. Because in my mind, he was still a cold and heartless monster. With a mindset that every living's lives are lowly (Except Rin and Jaken?) and not worth wasting his time for. But right now, I guess I have somewhat changed my point of view about him...Just a bit though.

"Hn" Is the only thing he has in return and Jaken suddenly comments, having his arms warped up to his chest "Hmph! Is that all you have to offer for Sesshomaru-sama saving your lowly life?!"

Annoyed by his nagging, I stare back at the little youkai "I thanked him, didn't I? What else do you want me to do?" and earns another Hmph! from him. While Rin, who is curious about the object in my hand, slightly touches it "Onee-chan, Where did you get that?"

"Oh this? I found it at the youkai's nest back then" I raise it up, reveals to be a long red Naginata as the girl tilts her head "A Naginata? Do you know how to wield it, onee-chan?"

"Of course I am! Just so you know that I joined a Naginata club back when I was still in junior high" I explain confidently. Even though saying that i have some knowledge about the weapon, yet I haven't used it even for a single real life situation back in my home place. And now we are talking about self-defense in the middle of a world full of monster here...

Oh well, I need to stay positive, right? It's still better having a weapon by my side to slash something, or at least be able to threaten anything than having an useless couple of bare hands!

"Club? Junior high? What are those?" Needless to say, Rin's completely confused by those non yet existent words.

I giggle and pat her head gently. "They are places where people gathering together to learn about many things and share one's experience of something to another"

Soon after the conversation ends, Sesshomaru picks an empty space on the ground to land and we quickly follow. Which I suspect it will be our next resting spot. As usual, Sesshomaru settles himself under a huge tree and stays silent.

"What a joke, as if a weak worm like you can even harm anything. Talking about a youkai. Hah!" Jaken smirks at me while getting down Ah-Un. Although what he said wasn't wrong, but they still somewhat are really annoying to the ears.

And as soon as I help Rin to gets down on her feet, I walk up to the little guy as Jaken immediately stays on his guard upon my sudden approach "What are you trying to do?!"

"Hai-ya" I whack him in the head with the Naginata's middle part and he yelps "Bweh!" Tears then begin to appear in the corner of Jaken's eyes while he's rubbing his head, grumbling "Why you…What was that for?!"

I squat down before the little thing, asking him a pitiful tone "Does it hurt?" making Jaken jumps both in pain and anger "Of course it is! What do you think?!"

"If it is then that means it works, to some youkai, at least! Come on Rin. Let's go find ourselves some fruits?" I giggle and give Rin a gentle push to the opposite direction.

From the back, Jaken keeps throwing tantrum and prepare to charge at me. "How dare you insolent human! Using me as a practice dummy! I'm going to kill you! You-"

His rampage doesn't end until Sesshomaru stops him. "Jaken, enough"

"But…but" Jaken shifts his head back and protests but immediately gives up upon catching his lord's deadly glare...

 **Within the forest**

We begin our search as I check the small branches up on the trees while Rin checks the bushes below. Luckily, I spot some red apples and start snatching them off to take a bite. _Good, they are edible_. With that, I gather some more that enough for three people to eat. Just in case either Jaken or Sesshomaru wants any.

After I finish, Rin rushes over to my side and shows some pretty bright red round berries inside her palms "Onee-chan! Look!"

 _Erm, don't they look a bit…dangerous_? I stare at the berries suspiciously then ask the girl "Rin, are you sure they're safe to eat?"

And earning a confident nod from her. "Yep! I've tried them many times before! I think!"

 _You think…?_ Picking one up from Rin's hand to examine the strange thing better. It look ripe enough to eat and does have a similar look to wild cherries, no wonder Rin's confused by it at first. Though unfortunately, I haven't seen this type of fruit before, not in my school book at least...

Now i feel so much regret for not reading more about these kind of things back home. "Say...Have you tasted any of them yet?"

I sigh in relief when seeing the girl shakes her head in response. "Not yet! I snatch them from the bush and bring it here right away! Aren't they pretty, onee-chan?"

Having a bad feeling about the odd berries, I try to convince the girl to get rid of them. It's not good for a child like Rin to keep unsafe food within her pocket. "Maybe, just maybe that these things aren't suppose to be eaten? How about we throw them away?"

But then she yanks her hands back and hides them behind her back, shaking her head vigorously "Nuh uh! I want to keep and eat them!" The girl looks like she would run off anytime if I try to snatch them away from her.

Figures that it's impossible to explain for Rin to understand. I have no choice but to try out my final option, which isn't so pleasant "A-Alright how about this. I will try one and if it's not edible. We forget about them, okay?"

With that, I take a really, really small bite the berry in my hand and begin to chew slowly. The texture is fine but at first but then the taste hits me hard to the brain. _Holy moly it's too sour and bitter, what the heck?!_

I spit the piece one immediately and wipe my lips continuously "Yuck!" and gesture at Rin to get rid of the rest of the berries in her palms "We can't eat these, Rin. They aren't edible at all!"

"Awww, okay" The girl drops her head and sounds disappointed but obliges. Thanks god..."Come on, don't be so sad. We still have these, right?" I show her the apples in my backpack and walk my way toward to our resting spot.

Unbeknown to me, Rin has sneaked up to the berries earlier on the ground and puts one into her pocket before getting back with me...

 **Around two hours later...**

While sitting with Rin, suddenly I feel dizzy.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Noticing my uneasiness, Rin asks me as I try to lay down onto the ground to rest.

Why do I feel like all of my energy has just drained out in a split of second? And my mouth feels so dry too...To make thing worse, pain begins to hit my stomach in turns from the inside and I start shaking heavily.

 _Could it be that I get food poisoned? But from what?_ Then I look at Rin, her face is starting to look fuzzy but at least she doesn't seem to be suffering like I do. _If she's totally fine then... It must be the berry's fault!  
_

"Onee-chan! Why is your body so hot?!" Rin becomes worried and touches my hand. She gasps in shock as they are now burning hot.

Seeing the girls have once again causing a fuss, Jaken approaches them in a bored attitude "What now?"

Rin goes panic when my face bears a painful expression "I don't know, Jaken-sama. She just suddenly collapses"

Shutting my eyes tightly while biting my lips, I hug myself into a ball. "I..think...It's because of…something I've eaten…"

"Didn't I see you two ate apples together just now? How come Rin's totally fine but you're not?!" Jaken raises an eyebrow and suddenly notices that his shadows on the ground turns bigger than normal. He spins around and finds Sesshomaru is standing right behind them "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"This girl is..." Before Sesshomaru can even finish asking, Jaken has already explained the situation. "I think she got food poisoned, Sesshomaru-sama"

Then he turns to urge me. "Why don't you just cure yourself like you normally do?"

 _Just because I can regenerate my body doesn't mean I can cure myself from poisonous, you idiot!_ Even though I really want to yell that into his face but I'm too tired to do so. Therefore, I can only apologize and try not to let out any cries.

Goodness, the pain in my throat and stomach are just too ridiculous for me to even move a muscle "Sorry, I… cannot…do that"

 _I see... her ability isn't working against sickness and poisons_. Sesshomaru watches the girl in deep thought. _It seems that_ _she's not as flawless as I think she would._

"Uhm...Sesshomaru-sama? It's true that we did eat some apples together earlier but..." Rin approaches the lord and hands him a bright red berry out of her small pocket "This berry I found here was actually the first thing she tried. Could it be that it's the cause?"

And just that, Sesshomaru takes it from the girl's hand then turns around and dashes into the air. While Jaken, in a really fast reflex, jumps up and grabs the white fluffy thing which is warping around Sesshomaru in order to get carried away with him. Leaving Ah-Un behind to watch over Rin and Shiomi.

"Urg!" I yelp in pain again. Now that it's gotten up to my head and my ears can't even identify any sound anymore _._ _This is so annoying!_

Soon after, my eyes along with my conciousness then give up as Rin's image and voice slowly fade away "Onee-chan, hang in there! Sesshomaru-sama will surely find a way to help you!"

 **Around 20 minutes later**

Sesshomaru returns with Jaken by his side. Yet for some reasons, the little servant's face doesn't look so happy. Or you can say, irritated.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru glances back at him as he awkwardly nods "R-right away, Sesshomaru-sama...!"

He walks up to Rin's and the girl's spot, unwillingly hands Rin a small warped brown paper bag then take a small peek at the annoying human girl, who seems to have fallen into slumber.

Rin opens up the bag right away and surprised to see that the bag is full of dried herbal medicine. "Where did you get these, Jaken-sama?"

 _Just because of one single useless human girl, Sesshomaru-sama had come all the way to the human village to find a cure?! And not just that, he even threatened to slice the doctor in pieces if he provided the wrong one!_ Recalling of what happened back at their little visit to a human village, Jaken cringes his teeth in annoyance of how his lord paying such a special treatment to a complete stranger.

As he's about to open his mouth to give them a big lesson. The servant notices Sesshomaru's eyes which are aiming at him. As if they're saying "Don't you dare mention a thing"

Leaving with no other option, Jaken has to gulp down his anger and decides to let thing slides "I found it! Now hurry up and give them to her!" though Rin looks between the bag and him, hesitated "But Jaken-sama, we need fire to boil water"

Leaving with no other choice, Jaken huffs and eventually gives in "Arg! Fine! Whatever, I will lend ya a hand! Go gather some water! Take Ah-Un with you, it's faster and safer that way"

Only waiting for that answer, Rin nods happily "I'm on it!" then immediately jumps onto Ah-Un's back and flies away. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, takes a seat under the tree and just stares into distant again. Acting as if nothing has happened. While Jaken can only sigh and starts collecting the branches scattering around him. _Goodness this_ _girl, bringing nothing but trouble to us_...

 **The next day**

After the horrendous nightmare, I finally be able to move some of my body parts and open my eyes. And Rin's face is the first thing to jump into my view "Onee-chan, You're awake!"

Her smile is as bright as ever as I rub my eyes. Still being exhausted from that crazy fever "Rin? How long have I been sleeping?"

Therefore the girl explains while helping me to sits up. "You have been unconscious for a whole day! How are you feeling now?"

For some reasons my body feels much lighter and it's not in pain anymore. Even if I have fallen asleep for that long, I couldn't just magically cured myself from food poisoning, right? "Did you call a doctor to cure me?"

"Nuh uh. It was Jaken-sama who brought back the medicine when you collapsed" Rin points at the little guy sitting under a tree some steps away _._

Needless to say, I'm totally caught off guard by her words. "Jaken?! Did you seriously say that Jaken help me?"

"Yup, I'm totally sure! He was the one who gave me this" She nods to confirm and shows me a brown paper bag.

Accepting the bag from her, I take a peek inside and it does spread out a faint scent of dried herbs and there are even some leftovers of them. _Wow, he did that for me? Unbelievable..._

"So the human's awake, huh?" Speak about the devil, the little youkai approaches us with an annoying manner as always to check on my condition. I glance back and forth between the bag in my hand and him.

Then I take big gulp of air and decide to open my mouth to speak awkwardly "Uh...T-Thanks..." I mumble under my breath but still enough for him to hear.

Yett Jaken still moves his ear closer, acting as if I haven't said anything. "Huh?! What did you say?"

 _I swear he's doing this on purpose!_ Cringing my teeth at his arrogant attitude, I decide to make him suffer by shouting with all my mind into his little ear "I said... THANK YOU, JAKEN-SAMA!"

As expected, the annoying servant falls backward at the sudden change in volume and covers his ears in pain "D-Damn you! Is that how you pay appreciation to your life savior?! You ungrateful little brat!"

"Fine. Sorry" I turn away with a huff anf Jaken looks as if he's about to explode like a volcano. Instead of bursting out his anger like usual, he just spins around and stomps away. Much to our surprises "Eh?"

 _I still don't understand why Sesshomaru-sama had to go that far for her! When we could just easily left the girl alone there till death!_ Jaken stops at his old spot flops down. He then shifts his head slighty toward to Sesshomaru,whose eyes have been watching him from the very beginning of their conversation, and sigh. _It's so hard to figuring out what Sesshomaru-sama is thinking. He can't be seriously considering to keep this strange girl with him, can he?_

 **One week later**

 **On one usual morning**

 _It's been a week since I've left home, how fast_. I watch the blue sky floating away from the high cliff of a remote mountain. Apparently, Sesshomaru has led us here earlier in the morning and left on his own once again.

"There's nothing to play here" Rin's sitting on the ground next to Ah-Un, irritated by the place having nothing but rocks and wild grasses.

Annoyed by her overly playfulness and constant nagging, Jaken yells back. "Quit whining! We're here to investigate, not to play!"

Curious about the reason we're here. I ask him "But what is there to investigate in such a remote place?"

Yet Jaken shifts his head away to avoid seeing my face. Why does this guy have to be always so grumpy?

Oh well, at least he doesn't ignore me completely and still answers my question. Though it's not really that informative. "Whatever it is. That is none of your stinky human business!"

"Fine by me." Guessing that there is nothing for me to do here either, I decide to take a book out of my backpack to entertaint myself. Before something appears right in front of my eyes and stops me from doing so. "Hey, that looks like a…."

The creature sits just right behind Rin. And what's more, it looks exactly to be fox from before at the shrine. _It's definitely that sneaky little thing!_ _But why is it here? Did it follow me?_

Knowing that I have somehow noticed its presence, the white fox turns around and runs off. Not wasting any second, I throw my backpack to Rin and take the Naginata with me then chase after it "Stay here! I need go somewhere real quick!"

"Onee-chan, where are you going? Onee-chan!" Catching my backpack, Rin asks but I have already gone out of sight. While Jaken can only shouts out to the nothingness "Hey you! Where do you think you're going!"

 _That's odd, as if it disappears into thin air or something_. After like forever chasing after the fox after, I end up losing its sight. Along with my conscious about my whereabouts. _Oh great, now I'm lost_.

What a perfect time to test my amazing sense of direction. I take a quick scan all over the place but everything looks the same to me. _Best I can identify right now is rocks, unfamiliar dead end, tree, and more trees...Hm? A monk?_

I spot a figure who is making his way on a rocky route not too far away from my spot. Wearing monk's clothes with a traditional straw hat on his head and carrying a bronze staff in his hand. Therefore, I rush over to him as if afraid that he will vanish.

"Excuse me, sir!" I approach the man from behind and he pauses, then shifts his head back to me and bow. "Oh, good morning miss. What are you doing here, in such a remote place?"

Quickly I bow back in return and ask for direction. "H-Hello! I..Uh.. Kind of got lost. May I ask if you know the way to get down this mountain?"

"I see... You want to get to the mountain's feet, huh..." The monk nods in understanding and responds in something that I've been waiting to hear. "Just your luck, I'm on my way to the shrine at the foot of this mountain. How about you accompany me?"

Yes! So much yes! Look likes I'm not totally doomed! "Really? Thank you so much!"

"The pleasure is mine. Say, you aren't from around here, are you?" The kind man smiles then stares at my clothes. As I flutter, immediately find an excuse "U-uhm, that's right! I came here from a faraway land to visit my relatives" and trying to end the topic "A-Anyway! Shall we go?"

After wasting more time walking, the surrounding changes but doesn't look like how I expect it will be. Therefore, I ask him, "Are you sure we're going the right way? It seems like we're going up not going down"

"Ho ho, It seems to be like that at first for first-timer. But we will reach to the mountain's feet soon." He calmly explains.

Maybe he's right about me not being used to this place. But still, something inside telling me that it's just not that simple "But there's even mist surround us now. Are you sure that's normal?"

"Yes. That's mean we're getting close. Come on, this way" He nods and fasten his steps. While I struggling behind trying to catch up with his sudden change of speed. _How can a human walk that fast?!_

And soon after we reach to a small, old looking shrine. Though if my tuition isn't wrong...We're now standing on top of the mountain, instead of its foot. As I stop in front the shrine's gate and hesitate to go in. The monk turns back and urges me. "What's wrong? Come inside"

"No sir, I'm good. On second thought. I think I will head back to find another route. Therefore, I'm really appreciate for your help earlier" I shake my head to refuse and take some steps back.

But then the man instantly grabs my arm and stops me from leaving, his strong grip makes me flinch. "Why in a hurry? How about you rest here for a while, then I will lead you back later"

"There is no need to. Beside, I need to go now so can you let me go?" I still refuse his offer and try to get away but failed. Suddenly, the monk laughs manically "Heh heh heh"

Such strange action that totally catches me off guard. "What's so funny?"

"You're going to stay here, little girl. Whether you like it or not." He smirks then transforms into a black crow, as big as a human being that looks a lot like a Tengu and my eyes widened in shock. In reflex, I use the Naginata and hit him on the stomach to push him away "Ack!"

Unfortunately he dodges, but at least it makes him let go of my hand. Taking the opportunity, I run as fast as I can back to the old route. However, more of them appear in front of me and immediately cover my only exit. _What?! There's more?!_

I struggle between the Tengu by slashing them with the Naginata yet they keep coming up one after another. Until one of them with a fancy hat on his head orders his subordinates "Quick! Corner her!"

And within a second, I get surrounded by a bunch of Tengu at the end of the area. "There's nowhere else to run now, little girl. Better give yourself up to us"

 _Now what?_ I keep my defensive stance and look around before my eyes land onto the end of the cliff. Then another crazy idea immediately comes to mind. _Guess there's no other choice but to jump._ Doing what i think is right at this very life and death situation. I take a faithful leap off the mountain, leaving the Tengu behind watching the scene in shock. "That girl is crazy!"

"What are you all waiting for?! You have wings, don't you?! Catch her!" The leader orders and jumps off as the others quickly in mid air, shut my eyes tightly and hope to get to the bottom as soon as possible. _Jeeze, they don't know when to give up, do they..._

Different from my expectation, however, I land onto something which is much more comfortable than a solid ground. Therefore, I open my eyes to take a peek and turns out THAT something is Sesshomaru, who has caught me with into his right arm.

"Sesshomaru-sama?!" I almost shout into his ear due to the surprise. _How does he know that I'm here?!_ Staring at his expressionless face before I finally figure it out. _Oh right, I almost forgot he has sharp noses…_

But then fear quickly takes over my curiosity. _He's mad, isn't he... Cause I left the group on my own without permission and_ _such.._

At that very moment, I realize he doesn't have a left arm as his left sleeve is flapping within the strong wind. I wonder what happened to it.

"Hand over her! Or we're going to kill you too!" The Tengu's leader points at me, demanding for my return as Sesshomaru smirks and draws out one of the swords at his hips "Try if you dare"

"Get 'em!" Angered by the youkai's cocky respond, the tengu shouts and they all launch forward. However, just by a single swing, Sesshomaru destroys more than 3 Tengu at once. A minute gone by and more than half of the pack have been eliminated. Much to the leader's terror (There are around 20 of them)

Jeeze, and I thought he's already shown too much back at the orge's cave. But this is definitely a whole new level. The scene just now looks as if coming straight out of a action/supernatural movie. _Seriously, this guy has never ceased to amaze me..._

Leaving with no other option. The tengu gestures his subordinates to withdraw "Everyone, hurry! Retreat!"

Unfortunately for the guy, Sesshomaru has decided to chase after him instead of his pack "Don't even think about running away from me"

"Gyah!" The other Tengu cries in pain as the terrifying youkai slashes his way to their leader, for a split of a second I can see how terrifying their faces are before being completely destroyed under Sesshomaru's sword. Though it's really unbelievable and ridiculous to say this but... _I kind of feel bad for them... Just kind of._

After a while of thinking through and through. I finally take up my courage to open my lips and call him. "Sesshomaru-sama...Uhm... You see...They haven't done anything to me yet. So please, can you let them live?"

Sesshomaru instantly glances back to me, a glimpse of surprise can be seen in his eyes though I quickly avoid his gaze. "Beside, Rin and Jaken must be worried sick by now. How about we head back to them?"

Somewhat having expected that my plead wouldn't be working out to him that easily, yet only seconds later and his movement gradually slows down before completely stops. Much to my surprise. _Eh? He actually listen to me?_

We stay there watching the leader and the rest of the pack fly away for their lifes until they disappear into the mountain. Then Sesshomaru spins around and begins to fly back.

"U-uhm" I try to apologize to him but Sesshomaru cuts me off, much to my disbelief that he actually speaks a proper sentence this time "Bring Ah-Un when you are going to wander off next time"

Too shocked by his sudden permission, I almost bite my own tongue but still manage to respond correctly "Eh? Y-yes, I will. Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Though right after he leave me hanging with his dead silent. _Not a surprise I guess, he did speak to me more than he *suppose* to be..._

I let go of him as soon as we reach to our old spot. Once Rin sees me, the girl instantly stands up on her feet and rushes over to my side "Onee-chan! Where did you run off to?! We were so worried!"

"Who says that I'm worried?!" Jaken shouts from afar and I shake my head. Not that I was expecting him to or anything. _Of course, as if he ever would_...

"Where did you go, Onee-chan?" Therefore Rin asks me as I glance back and forth between Sesshomaru and Jaken. Trying to find the most suitable respond in order not to cause a fuss. "U-uhm nowhere specifically. I went to search for a toilet then couldn't find my way back. Luckily, Sesshomaru-sama appeared and guided me home"

"Cheh! Human" After listening, Jaken just huffs in irritation at my ridiculous story. _Good, he caught the bait!_

Once everything is settled, Sesshomaru walks off from us then leaps into the air again. Understanding what his lord's up to, Jaken points his staff to me and Rin "We're done here. Let's get going"

 _Huh, that fast? But we just got back_. I look down at Rin as she grabs my hand, smiling that looks like she's excited to be able to get out of this boring place "Come on, onee-chan" Therefore, I follow her onto Ah-Un's back and continue on our bizzare journeys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes** : First off, I would like to extend my thanks and appreciation to you, who have followed and favorited my story up to this point. Therefore, OakieBear and kia himatari, i am really grateful to your positive reviews as they have become one of my biggest supports for me to continue this story.

And last but not least is my best regards to Rumiko Takahashi, author of Inuyasha. Please enjoy and tell me what you think about this chapter as this is the first time I'm writing according to the main storyline.

 **Quick note:** The story will start off from chapter 203 in the manga.

* * *

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **On one full stars night**

 _Wow, how beautiful._ I stand next to Ah-Un whose back is carrying a sleeping Rin and watch the starry night sky in awed. Because this is not something you can see in casual days, at least in my place. Excited, I walk back and forth for more views like a child looking at her favorite toys while Jaken just sits there in silent, not really amused.

It is then, Sesshomaru raises his voice. "It's his smell."

"Does that mean he's nearby, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken's tone suddenly changes serious when approaching his master.

Confused, I glance at them. _Huh? Who are they talking about_?

Right after their short conversation, a strong gust of wind blows at us that causes both Jaken and I stumble. Rin, on the other hand, has been knocked off Ah-Un's back and falls flat onto the ground. "Ouch!"

"Hey there," A lady in kimono carrying a traditional dancing fan on her hand greet us with a smile. She has her hair tied up into a ponytail with earrings on her ears and going bare feet. Not going to introduce nor explaining why she's here, the strange woman jumps right into the point of the story. "So you've also followed Naraku's smell in the air to come here huh, Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru-sama, this woman is Naraku's offspring." Jaken explains to Sesshomaru.

I stand there quietly observe the conversation and soon notice her pointy ears. _Wait, is she a youkai?_

"Kagura the wind-user, was that what you called yourself." And Sesshomaru's respond pretty much gives an answer to my inner thought. Having his hand resting on one of the swords and ready to strike.

A wind-user. Now that explains the odd wind a while ago...

"So you still remember me, I'm glad. As you may know, I come here in peace. So there's no need for you to be too cautious." The woman who is called Kagura nods in satisfaction. Then her eyes land on me and smirks mysteriously. For some unknown reasons, I have a really bad feeling about it. "Seems like you have gained yourself another lovely companion. On top of that, her outfit is also as weird as that Miko… Say, where did you find her, Sesshomaru?"

"That Miko? What do you mean by that?" I accidentally slips the words out of my mind once she mentions of someone wearing abnormal clothes similar to myself in this era. And before I can even receive answer however, Sesshomaru has cut if off with another question of his. "What do you want?"

"Alright, I shall not waste any more time. Sesshomaru, will you agree to have a bargain with me?" Kagura's offer instantly make Sesshomaru frown though he still continue listening.

"You know what these are, don't you? These Shikon No Tama fragments...I'll give them to you. However in return, you have to kill Naraku and set me free from him." The woman shows two tiny crystal fragments inside her palm, smirking at such a brilliant idea.

Strange, didn't Jaken say she's Naraku's offspring? So why does she want to kill him? This is not a trap, is it? _  
_

"So you're betraying Naraku." Sesshomaru states and for some reasons, he doesn't seem to be too surprised about this turn of event. Or perhaps he does but trying to keep it cool.

"What do you say, Sesshomaru? I believe it will be your advantage if you cooperate with me."

Yet Sesshomaru instantly refuses the offer and turns away. "Unfortunately for you, Kagura...I have no interest in such thing called Shikon No Tama"

Shikon No Tama… I wonder if this thing is really that precious to be a reward for killing someone?

"What?" Kagura's instantly shocked upon hearing his answer and he adds. "If you want to be free, then use those fragments and defeat Naraku yourself"

"Don't tell me you're scared of Naraku?!"

"I have no obligation to save you. If you're not that well prepared to do so then better give up."

"You coward! And you call yourself a man?!" The strange woman starts insulting him out of anger while the lord remains his distant demeanor.

Completely different from what I've expected that he would go on a rampage and starts slashing at the woman. Instead he didn't do so and even able to keep the conversation going. To be honest, I'm totally mind-blown by his calm attitude today. Is it because that they know each other? Are they perhaps friends? Or due to that Kagura is a woman?

 _Wah! What am I thinking!_ Realizing such ridiculous things just have crossed my mind, I shake my head like crazy to get them off. _Whether how he's acting or who he being friend with are definitely none of my business!_

"Tsk, I have misjudged you!" Kagura spat then snatches off a feather on her hair and summons a giant feather. With one final glare, she hops on the bizarre thing to let the wind carries her away with it.

And Jaken on the ground hands on his hips, huffing. "Hmph! That woman, thinking that she could actually become Sesshomaru's supporter!"

"It's because Sesshomaru-sama is already too strong, isn't he?" Rin comments like stating a fact.

While I can only stare blankly at them, feeling completely lost. _I swear weird people just keep appearing more and more by days_. In the end, I still don't understand a single thing yet I decide not to ask anyone about it, though The Miko who Kagura has mentioned of really bugs me.

 **Some days later**

 **At night**

"Jaken-sama, make sure that no one finds us, okay?" Rin calls out to him, picking up the fruit one after another to eat without resting.

"Arg..." Jaken groans, having his back facing us.

Apparently Rin told us earlier that she wanted to eat some melon and leaded us to this place, to steal melons from someone's garden.

"Here, Onee-chan! You should have some too! There are still plenty of them!" Rin hands me a piece of melon.

Unwillingly accept the fruit from her, I sigh. _I know we're all hungry and do not have any money to spend. But still, it doesn't feel right for me to do this…_

With a mouthful of food, the little girl picks up another melon to take a bite. "I'm gonna bring back some too!"

"Slow down, Rin. Or you're going to get choked." I help her holding another one in my hand.

Everything's going smoothly until a strong gust of wind blows straight at us, reveals to be Kagura. Aware of her unpleasant presence, Jaken backs away closer to us but immediately get swept away by her wind and falls flat on his face "Geh!"

"Hmph! How careless of you, Sesshomaru. Leaving your companion alone like this," Kagura smirks then slowly approaches to where I and Rin are standing.

Already having a bad feeling about the wind woman from the beginning, I hold the Naginata and point at her. Hoping to keep our distance while covering Rin, "S-Stay away! Or I won't hold back! I mean it!"

"You? Hurting me? Heh! Dream on, girl." However, Kagura ignores my tiny warning and wields her fan to summon another gust of wind. Easily separating me from Rin.

At result, I land hard onto the ground not too far away, to the opposite side of Jaken's and Rin immediately rushes to my spot. Yet only able to take a couple steps and she's been grabbed on her back by Kagura. "H-hey! Lemme go!"

With the objective in her hand, she hops onto the giant feather and quickly disappears into the night sky. "Sorry dearie, but you're coming with me."

"Onee-chan! Jaken-sama!" Rin calls out to us helplessly while Jaken and I can only watch Kagura takes her away. "Rin!"

Not wasting more time, I drag Jaken by his hand and run as fast as I can. "Hurry! We have to go back and report to Sesshomaru-sama!"

 **Back to their old resting spot**

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has been abducted!" Jaken calls out for him as soon as he sees his lord. As expected, Sesshomaru turns around with a deadly expression on his face and still waiting for further explanations.

Fear for his life, Jaken backs out immediately and I take my turn to speak. "Kagura, the wind-user, appeared out of nowhere and took her away. We couldn't stop her"

"Do not worry, Sesshomaru-sama... If you would satisfy my request then the little girl will be safe." An unknown voice of a man is heard behind us and we all spin around. There we see a figure, covering himself with a huge white animal fur and surrounded by a bunch of weird looking giant bees.

Seeing him, Jaken shouts, "Naraku?!"

 _That is Naraku?_ I stare at the big white fur standing in front of me.

"Speak, what are you planning this time." Sesshomaru questions the man.

"Oh, nothing special...I, Naraku only ask you to eliminate Inuyasha. " The person called Naraku responds. His tone is so deep and calm despite standing before Sesshomaru. Somehow the guy doesn't look too terrifying, or I can say that he looks quite ordinary for someone to be feared of.

Even so, Kagura who is known as his offspring can summon wind. I wonder what kind of mystical power he's holding. Whatever that power is, it probably something that should not be overlooked. _Wait a minute_ _.._ _Inuyasha?! Isn't that Kagome's friend I met from before? Why does he want to kill him?_

"Hmph. And you went all the trouble just for that?" Sesshomaru smirks and launches his claw at the figure's head, tearing it apart from the body. The thing collapses onto the ground due to the impact and reveals a small wooden doll inside a pile on dirt. When the situation turns quiet, Jaken carefully approaches and stares at the doll, explaining. "This is…Kugutsu"

"If he think that I, Sesshomaru would follow his order just for the sake of a human girl. Then he has made a grave mistake." Sesshomaru spat in disgust and turns away.

Jaken shifts his head back in shock and Sesshomaru just walks away from us. Without any other options, I quietly follow them while having a feeling that I've already known where his next destination will be...

 **Inside Naraku's castle**

 _Something's wrong with the air here._ _ _Urg! Why is it so hard to breathe?!_ _ I cover my face with my sleeves as soon as I step into what-so-called a magical barrier. Noticing my uneasiness, Jaken points his staff at me and starts nagging "What are you doing here! Turn back now, this isn't a place for a human like you to get in!"

"But I'm worried about Rin too!" Mumbling behind the sleeves while struggling myself within the strange mist, I refuse to turn back.

Jaken nags even louder. "Quit being so stubborn, There is nothing a human like you can- Ah! Sesshomaru-sama, wait for me!"

Seeing his lord has gone up ahead, he turns back to me one last time before rushing to Sesshomaru's side. "Fine! Do whatever you want, but if you die in there. No one is going to save you!"

 _It looks like Naraku's shouki doesn't affect her much_. _I wonder if it's because he's too weak or there's something else about this human girl_. Sesshomaru glances at the girl behind him.

Once he spots Naraku sitting at a small house' balcony, Sesshomaru speaks out in confident. "To leak out your scent to show the way to your castle is considered to be an invitation for I, Sesshomaru."

"Just simply inviting you here wouldn't make you willing to come. Isn't that right, Sesshomaru-sama? And for your information, the girl you are looking for is not here." Naraku, who is now completely reveals himself to us. Looks no more different than a normal human and the only thing unique about him are his red eyes.

Therefore, the strange guy smirks. "You see, she wouldn't be able to breathe within the Shouki in this castle. Because she would die in instant"

 _Shouki? Jeeze_... _Now that explains it._ (Shouki: Miasma) Though I'm quite surprised to find myself withstanding this poisonous gas without dying or having any kind of seizure. It's either they are weak or I'm actually killing myself slowly without knowing it...

"And you, who are still standing even after breathing in my Shouki. You are simply not human, aren't you little girl?" Naraku shifts his attention to me. For some reasons his gaze sends a chill down my spine.

Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm doing fine at all!

Despite cannot speak much, the communicate problem is easily solved by having Jaken here with me. "Then where did you hide Rin?!"

"The girl is hold captured outside of the castle, but there's no need for you to worry about her at the moment, Sesshomaru-sama." He answers with a smirk.

"At least you've already realized that I'm not here for her." Sesshomaru calmly states.

"Of course. As I've known you're not someone who would easily to follow other people's instructions" He nods fearlessly as if everything has gone according to what he has expected. "You are neither kill Inuyasha as asked nor searching for the girl. So I assume that you're here first to kill I, Naraku"

"So you tried to lure me here, didn't you. We will discuss about your intentions later. If you're still alive that is." Sesshomaru frowns and starts cracking his fingers, ready to start a serious fight.

The man seems to be satisfied by the lord's reaction as he smirks and suddenly transform into a huge centipede (That's what Shiomi thinks when she first sees his youkai form) to welcome him. "Then I, Naraku shall give you a more properly welcome"

"Wah!" Both I and Jaken scream and almost trip ourselves over due to shock. _My god, what the heck is this?!_ Fearing to get involved into the fight, I back away slowly hoping that he doesn't notice me while Jaken's too busy staring at him to do anything.

Much different from our reaction, Sesshomaru just smirks at the thing in mockery. "Hmph, a bunch of youkai messed up together. So this is your true form huh, Naraku?"

Being insulted, Naraku instantly defends himself. "True form? Oh no, don't get me wrong. As you can see this form is still not perfected"

Goodness, you're telling me that this isn't even the final form? Man, I wonder what's else he's going to turn into. Growing wings and more heads or becoming even bigger and nastier?

In a flash, Naraku attacks Sesshomaru first with his tentacle(?). Both Sesshomaru and Jaken dodge it successfully, but Jaken's still unskilled and lands onto the ground with his face at result. Therefore, I peek out from the big rock nearby to check on him "Are you okay there, Jaken-san?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" Good, he's still alive and good as ever.

"Well…" I look back and forth between him and those supernatural men. _Who told you to stand too close to them._ (Apparently she has found herself a place to hide after witnessing Naraku's ridiculous form)

After countering many more of attacks coming from Naraku, Sesshomaru comments on his skill "Naraku, a mere lowly youkai like you, would never have a chance to lay a finger on I, Sesshomaru."

Yet the man doesn't or look like he doesn't mind about the insult at all. And even laugh maniacally while striking at Sesshomaru all over and over.

Strange, why do I have a feeling that Naraku is only taunting Sesshomaru? What is he actually planning?

And in a split of second, Naraku's expression turns serious. Notice his uneasiness, Sesshomaru smirks. "It seems like you're concerning about something at the castle's wall. Don't you, Naraku?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, I can no longer waste any more time fighting you. Because…That full youkai powers of yours shall me mine!" Naraku responds and in instant, his green fleshes appear from the ground and warp Sesshomaru's body tightly. A piece of Naraku's flesh is also coming after Jaken and he uses Nintoujou to kill it but failed. "B-but why?!"

Seeing Jaken being chased around, I have to get out of my hiding spot to save him by using the Naginata to cut the thing apart then step onto it. Somehow my action has actually worked and stopped that thing from moving...

But the moment we turn our attention back to the battle, Sesshomaru has already fully covered with green flesh. Causing Jaken to cry out helplessly "Sesshomaru-sama..."

This is bad! If we don't do something fast, he will soon be absorbed!

"Stupid! You will only be a nuisance if you go out there!" Aware that I'm about to jump out, Jaken stops me and I stubbornly protest. "Even so, I've got to separate him away from Naraku's grips at leas _t_!"

Though I immediately hold back my feet by a yell from afar and it reveals to belong to Inuyasha, as he charges right into the middle of the fight with his giant red sword. _What is that guy doing here? But more importantly, does he even know that Naraku is trying to kill him?!_

"Naraku!" Inuyasha wields his sword and releases something that look similar to energy waves toward him. "Kaze no Kizu!" (Kaze no Kizu: Wind Scar)

"Inuyasha?!" Naraku shifts his attention to the youkai in shock as the energy waves cut down his barrier like butter and successfully damage him. Needless to say how impressed I am after witnessing Inuyasha's power. Since this is the first time I ever see him going all out in a serious fight.

Even so Jaken spat, totally unamused about it. "Cheh! Sesshomaru-sama is hundred times stronger than that lowly half-youkai!"

 _Half-youkai?_ I glance at him due to the new information about the boy then and turn back to Sesshomaru's spot with a bored look "Yeah, except he's now becoming Naraku's food"

And Jaken goes back on crying. "Sesshomaru-sama..."

After a bit more of struggling, Inuyasha finally defeats Naraku with another Kaze no Kizu and releases Sesshomaru from his grip.

Despite having his life saved by his brother, Sesshomaru doesn't show a single bit of appreciation and proceed on mocking Naraku instead. "For your flesh to be served as a barrier against Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu"

I wonder what's the relationship between them three. Judging from what I am witnessing right now, they all don't seem to be in a good term...

"I see, Inuyasha, you have figured out a way to cut my barrier eh?" Naraku responds, somehow seems to be in panic .

"Enough blabbing! This time you're not getting away from me." Inuyasha points his sword at him and dashes forward to deal the final blow. "Prepare to die, Naraku!"

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has beaten him in running and be the one to strike at Naraku instead. In defense, Naraku releases even stronger Shouki to push them back and floats onto the air to escape "Sesshomaru-sama, it seems like I have to withdraw for today"

"Fool, you think you can escape from me?" Sesshomaru growls and his eyes start changing.

"Huh? His eyes are turning red, what's going on?" Confused by the turn of event, I ask Jaken but only receive a silent from him.

"Kuku..Sesshomaru-sama, rather than transforming to chase after me, it would be better if you go look for your little companion first. Right now, Rin is together with the one called Kohaku." Naraku laughs, "I suppose that you can imagine what will happen, Inuyasha"

 _Is he saying that Rin is in danger?!_ I step out and stand in the middle of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha once catching some info about her's situation.

Already confused enough about Sesshomaru's little companion, it's even worse for Inuyasha when he sees me appears next to his damned older brother and can't help but pointing at her face, shouting. "Oi! It's you! The girl from back then! I knew I wasn't wrong when i noticed your scent a while ago! What are you doing here?! With this bastard, no less!"

 _They knew each other?_ Sesshomaru glances at the two. Confused and curious.

"Quit yelling already! I will explain to you another time, okay?! Because right now we have to save Rin or it will be too late." I quickly make a pass cause there is no time for story and turn to Sesshomaru. "Please, let's us hurry, Sesshomaru-sama"

"W-What?! Sesshomaru-sama?! Don't tell me you are on this bastard's side?!" Inuyasha gasps in shock. And before I can say anything else, Sesshomaru has already jumped onto the air and carried me away with him. Leaving the guy behind with no further information. "H-hey! Wait a minute!"

While we're flying in the air to look for Rin, I unconsciously observe the white fluffy ball/scarf he has been carrying around with him. _I knew it would be really soft!_ I giggle softly while feeling the white fur in my hand. But why does it feel like dog's fur...?

 _Wait! This is not the time for that_. I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts. _Rin's safety is more important at the moment!_ (Therefore, Shiomi has totally forgotten about Jaken) Soon we reach to the nearby forest and there we find an unconscious Rin, lying next to a boy who is around 10 years old with a giant sickle with his arm and attempting to strike at Rin.

I attempt to rush over but Sesshomaru stops me. Seeing that the boy has turned back to face us and stood in his defensive stand. The lord then cracks his fingers "So you're planning to oppose me?"

Before anything happens, Inuyasha has launched forward to punch the boy in his face. Successfully stopping another fight. "Kohaku! What are you doing?!"

Taking the chance that the boy has lost his guard, I run to Rin's side to check her up. Sighing in relief that the girl is unharmed, not even a single scratch. "Rin's alright, Sesshomaru-sama. She's only fainted"

"Senpai?! Is that really you?!" Suddenly I hear Kagome's voice behind me and I spin around, my heart almost skips a beat once seeing the girl is standing right before me, in her junior high outfit and a bow in hand. "Kagome-chan?! You're here too?!"

Could it be the Miko that Kagura mentioned before was her?

"Yes, I come here with Inuyasha to find Kohaku." She nods, kneeling next to me.

"You heard that, didn't you?! So don't touch Kohaku!" Inuyasha shouts at Sesshomaru.

"Even if you try to protect him, Inuyasha. That boy still insists to be caught by my claws." The silver haired lord warns him and as soon as his sentence ends, Kohaku throws the sickle mercilessly at Sesshomaru. But Inuyasha immediately guards him with his sword.

And before anyone can act, Sesshomaru has dashed over to the boy's spot and grabs Kohaku by the neck to lift him up. "To defend me from this kid's weapon... I never know you would think so well of me, Inuyasha"

"Shut up you bastard! Let him go or I will kill you!" Inuyasha points his sword at him as I too, trying to defend Kohaku from getting killed. "Please don't do it, Sesshomaru-sama! He's only a boy!"

Fortunately, Sesshomaru decides to let him go and the boy falls onto the ground. Kohaku then quickly gets on his feet and escapes. Soon after we see that Kagura has arrived to to the place to pick him up and together they flee away from the scene.

Then Kagome turns to me and points at the little girl sleeping on my lap. "Senpai, who is this girl with you?"

"She's with Sesshomaru. Probably both of them." Inuyasha has already jumped into my mouth before I can even answer.

"What?! Is that true, Senpai?!" Kagome's shocked, her eyes widen once seeing me nod in response.

The situation turns even more awkward as I just sit there and avoid her gaze constantly. Not sure whether I should say or act properly "Uhm... You see.. I"

Just then Rin wakes up from her slumber and interrupts me. "Uhm…Onee-chan?"

Quickly, I help the girl sits up. "How are you feeling? Can you stand?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She nods weakly then notices her lord, who is standing not too far away from us and calls out for him in joy. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Go to him first, I will catch up to you guys later, okay?" I push her gently to his direction and Rin obliges, making her way over to the group.

"Tell me, why are you with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks once more and the look in her eyes is telling me that this time she's not going to let it slide without an answer.

"It's a long story…" I look down to my feet, fidgeting.

And she pats my shoulder to calm me down while waiting patiently. "I don't mind at all"

Knowing that can no longer hide, I begin slowly. "Well, you see…" but get interrupted by Sesshomaru's call. "Sora"

I shift my head back in surprise and see him remaining still at his spot, seems to be waiting for me. While Kagome raises her eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. "Sora?"

"Yes, that is my name at the moment...And trust me, I do wish to tell you everything, Kagome-chan. But right now I really have to go." I nod to confirm and speak sincerely before rushing to Sesshomaru's side. Once reaching half way, I pause and turn back to Kagome one last time. "Till we meet again, take care."

"Senpai!" Kagome calls out, helplessly watching Shiomi slowly disappears into the forest along with Sesshomaru's group.


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick note:** This chapter is a combination of episode 96 and 99.

* * *

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Somewhere within the forest**

Surprisingly after the event, Sesshomaru didn't question me anything related to Kagome nor Inuyasha and acted as if nothing had happened. I wonder whether he just didn't bother about it or his suspicious of my motive/identity was silently increasing...

Traveling through the woods as usual with Sesshomaru's taking the lead. While Rin's riding Ah-Un's back and I walk next to her and Jaken from behind. Everything's all nice and quiet until Rin's stomach starts rumbling out loud.

Quickly, the little girl covers her stomach and blushes as I begin to search my backpack. "Let's see if I still have some snacks in my bag"

Unfortunately for her, there is nothing left since we somewhat have eaten the last of them yesterday and totally forgot to restock...

"Hmm...Guess we have no choice but to search for some food here" I tell her and look around the place.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I'm hungry, may I go and look for something to eat?" Rin calls Sesshomaru to ask for his permission

However Jaken responds in his lord's place. "Silent, Rin! A forest like this will contain nothing for human to eat, just bear with it!"

"But we won't know until we try, right?" I raise an eyebrow at him. Thinking that he nay have extravagated things.

As expected, he's instantly annoyed by my voice and yells back. "Shut up! No is no!"

"But…" Rin then tries to convince him but gets cut off mercilessly, "No but!"

Not to be obliged so easily, Rin jumps out of Ah-Un's back and grabs my hand to drag me away. "Come on, Onee-chan! We'll be back real quick!"

"H-Hey! Seriously! That girl" Before Jaken can stop her, the girls have already disappeared into the woods.

"Jaken, let them be," But then Sesshomaru's order causes Jaken's jaw to drop once again. "No way…I can't believe it!"

After a bit of searching, Rin has found some mushrooms under a tree as I stare at them "Hmm…I guess they look edible enough to eat"

"Should we boil or roast them?" She asks me in excitement and I tilt my head thinking "Well.. Either of them sounds fine to me. How about half-half? That will make it less boring to eat"

Then I suggest and Rin starts collecting them. However, an Orge's hand suddenly appears right at her spot and grabs the girl up onto the air "Kyaa!"

"Rin!" Taking out the Naginata and about to charge up to save her, yet I halt back for a moment to think for a better solution to approach. _What if it hurt her once detecting danger? Should I wait for it to move?_

Before I can finally make up my mind, Sesshomaru has dashed up from behind me in a blink of an eye and strike to release Rin from its grip. Instantly snap my sense back to the situation, I rush over to catch her from falling onto the ground in such height. "Got you!"

"You sure are amazing, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken approaches us and praise his lord's victory. Though it doesn't last long until the rest of the giant green arm on the ground turns into a group of giant bees. If look closely, they seem to be a lot similar to the bees that were with Naraku last time as Jaken yells. "Those are poisonous Saimyosho!"

Sesshomaru gestures his arm at us to stay back once the Saimyosho has combined into a green Orge's hand and leaps at him. "That Naraku, leaving his annoying insects behind. Jaken, There should be a hive nearby."

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama! I will go look for it right away!" Jaken immediately obliges and starts his searching.

Knowing that staying behind will only slow down Sesshomaru. I decide to take Rin with me and follow Jaken to help. "We should go too, Rin"

Before leaving, I glance back to the battle and see that Sesshomaru's still in the advantage. Easily dodging the hand's attack by jumping up, spinning around in the air before slicing it in half. To be honest, never in my life I have seen someone fighting a youkai that elegantly...

"Jaken-sama! Look!" Rin suddenly shouts and points at something on the tree. "It's must be their hive."

I carefully approach and try to take it down with my Naginata. Yet a swarm of Saimyosho appears out of nowhere and flies straight to our spot to stop us. Afraid of their painful stung, I immediately squat down and cover my head. "Ekkk!"

"Rin! Get down! Nintoujou!" Jaken orders Rin to lie on the ground to hide and uses Nintoujou to kill them. However, Saimyosho just keep coming one after another out of their nests and even worse, their aim has now turned at me.

 _Not good! There are too many of them, I need to run!_ With that in mind, I stand on my feet and attempt to escape. Only after taking some steps, I hear Sesshomaru's call for my name and spin around. Seeing him standing not too far away and holding his sword, which appears to have blue aura surrounding it, in the air.

Instantly figuring out what he's implying, I lay down to avoid whatever is coming yet Jaken remains standing. Quickly, I yank him down with me. "Idiot! What are you standing there for?!"

"Shut up! I was about to duck too!" Jaken yells back.

At result, Sesshomaru's energy waves successfully eliminate every single one of Saimyosho there along with their nest, plus a whole tree. And Jaken waves his hand at Sesshomaru in joy once we all get back on our feet "You saved me, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Yet unbeknown to us, there are still some Saimyosho alive and one of them stings Jaken by his right arm before flying off "Yah!"

"Huh?" Is all I can say since everything has happened too fast to react.

"Are you okay?" Rin rushes over to Jaken's side when seeing him crying in pain. And Sesshomaru has dashed away to chase after the Saimyosho.

The little servant rips off his sleeve and urges Rin to take the stingers out. However before she can do it, they have already crawled into his skin and my eyes widened. _Huh? Did they just sink into his arm?_ _What exactly are these things?_

"I'm sorry. Jaken-sama" Rin's head dropped, much to his terror.

"Oh no! The toxic poisons have entered my body!" Jaken starts screaming and running in circle. Hitting his head onto the tree nearby ober and over. "If I don't do something, I may die!"

Watching his painful reaction, Rin can only apologize while in a verge of crying "I'm sorry, Jaken-sama. It's all because of me…"

"Fool! I'm not going to die for you! I'm dying for Sesshomaru-sama!" He yells back in denial and tosses his sleeves onto the ground. Though soon after he gasps and collapses to the ground.

Quickly, we rush over to his side "Jaken-sama! do you know any way to remove the poison?"

"It's okay you two…I have been happy traveling the land together with Sesshomaru-sama" He shakes his head and mumbles under his breath.

Shocked, my eyes widened. _What's he saying..._ _Does it mean there's no cure?_ Still cannot believe this is the truth, I kneel down next to him and hold his little hand tightly "Jaken-san, please don't say that"

"Beside, if I die here then I will have no regrets...Tell Sesshomaru-sama that I always pray for his well-being from my grave…" Jaken cries his final words and faints.

 _Don't tell me he…_ Staring at the unconscious Jaken, I cover my mouth from sobbing and Rin cries out loud. "No! Jaken-sama! I don't want you to die. Please, I'll do anything just tell me!"

This tense and sorrowful moment doesn't last very long until the guy jolts up from his death. "R-really?!"

Causing me to completely lost for words. "Eh...?" I mean, wasn't he dying just now?

Seeing my indescribable expression, Jaken immediately falls back down and gives me his most pitiful face ever. "E-erm…Then maybe I'll ask…"

After that he explains about a herb farm from the east called Jinenji's garden. He pleads us to go there and harvest the berries of Sennensou for him, urging us to hurry as he has to swallow the thing before sunset or everything will be too late.

Now we are on Ah-Un's back and heading toward to the east. While Rin is definitely bearing a huge determination to get the berries, I on the other hand, somehow having a bad feeling about what is about to come. Well, he did tell us to harvest the berries yet providing us nothing about this farm... Will it be that easy for us just to go there to grab it then come back?

"Stay here, Ah-Un." I command the dragon as we jump down from its back. Begin to make our way toward to an herb garden we just have found. Soon, I spot a the small sitting next to it and decide get in there to ask for the cure instead of stealing. "There's a house over here. Let's see if we can find anyone we can ask for the berries"

"Hello?" I peek inside and find an old woman sitting on the floor, checking the herbs inside her basket. Hearing an unfamiliar voice, she shifts her head to my direction. "Who is it?"

"May I ask if Jinenji-san is home?" Both I and Rin approach in caution.

"Jinenji isn't seeing anyone today. So go home" The old woman replies and turns her attention back to the leaves on the floor.

Hearing so, we look at each other. Unsure what to do next. "Aww..."

 _Is_ _ _this Jinenji person is the only owner of this place? I wonder if_ this old lady know anything about the herb? Will it okay to ask her for it instead? _Many questions start to pop up inside my head _._ Then my eyes land on the big plump under the blue blanket in the middle of the house. _What is that thing over there? Why is it so huge?  
_

"You're here, aren't you, Jinenji-san? Please, hear me out! I need some Sennensou berries to save someone's life!" Rin approaches the plump fearlessly.

Surprised, I just freeze on my spot in shock. _You're telling me that thing is Jinenji?!_ This guy is either super big boned or simply a youkai. And I'm definitely going for the second option. A youkai owning a herb garden, nothing too suspicious, right? Let's just hope that he won't be asking for any human sacrifice in turn for a single herb...

All my sense then immediately snaps back to reality once the figure begins to stir and speaks through a small hole of a lifted up blanket. "That's very regrettable...Because I no longer have them with me"

"What's wrong? Why won't you come out of the covers?" The little girl kneels next to him and the old woman sighs "You're just a little girl, so you won't understand. But Jinenji is a half-youkai"

My eyes widened in surprise "Half-youkai?"

Noticing my lack of knowledge, she explains. "Once a while, he takes on the human form. Such a coward, never once showing his human self to anyone"

I wonder why. Is it because his human form that horrifying?

"Then can you please tell me where to find the berries? We'll go get them on our own." Since the conversation has been wasting much time than we've expected it to be, I decide to skip the chit chat and ask for the berry's location.

And suddenly, her eyes shine brightly. "Sennensou berries are used as an antidote by youkai. Are you trying to save a youkai?"

"Y-yes." Rin answers and she leans closer, seem to be in a lot interested. "Say...Are you smitten with this youkai?!"

Confused by such strange word, the girl's head tilts. "Smitten? What's that?"

My face shows a great disgust and almost puke just by thinking about it. _Smitten? With Jaken..? Are you for real?  
_

"I see! It's understandable because you're too young. You know, I was like you once." For some unknown reasons (Not that I'm curious about it) The old woman's cheek turn pink.

I quickly evade the insane topic. "More importantly ma'am, will you let us know a bit about this berry whereabouts?"

"Please, we have to save Jaken-sama!" Rin pleads her and suddenly Jinenji speaks up. "Ma. That little girl resembles Kagome."

 _Kagome?!_ My eyes widen upon hearing the familiar name and I immediately asks him. "You know Kagome-chan?"

The man responds positively. "Yes. Kagome-chan is my friend."

How surprising, Kagome seems to well-known by a lot of people here. Just how long have she been staying in this place?

"Oh, that girl? I think you're right." The old woman turns to Rin then back to me. "Now that you've mentioned it. Your outfit looks similar to hers too. Do you and Kagome know each other by any chance?"

"Y-yes, she and I are also friends," I nod to confirm.

"The Sennensou grows in the ravine of the mountain out back. However, there are lots of youkai and beasts. It's impossible for human to go there." Jinenji explains and offers to help us, "When it's dark, I'll turn back to normal. So can you wait for me until then?"

However Rin refuses. "No! Then it'll be too late! I don't care how dangerous it is! I will definitely do it no matter what!"

And I too, try to convince him in a confident tone. "I'm not afraid of them, so please Jinenji-san. Tell us what kind of plant it is and we'll go get it."

After a while he finally accepts our request and hands us the drawing paper of the Sennensou berries, telling us to be careful before we depart.

 **At the mountain**

"Great, just great..." I sigh in distress at the sight of a bunch of youkai and giant insects. Seeing that this area seems to be deserted, so there's nothing to be too surprising for it to become a nest for these kind of things. _No wonder Jinenji told us to be careful back then..._

Just by having one step forward, those monster have already detected our locations and immediately charges at us. "Oh no!"

Fortunately enough, a mysterious blue beam coming from behind me turns them into dust before they can reach to where we are. Then I spin around to check what it is and find Rin is patting the two-dead dragon. "Thank you, Ah-Un!"

 _How nice, that will make things so much easier!_ With the drawing in my hand, I turn to the little girl. "Rin, stay with Ah-Un. I'll go get it"

Obliges, Rin gets onto Ah-Un's back as the dragon helps clearing up the path. Soon after, I spot a familiar looking purple herb up on top of the mountain and check the drawing one more time to confirm. _Yes!_ _That must be it!_

Since Rin needs to stay with Ah-Un... Guess I have no choice but to get up there by myself. Glancing at Rin then back to the cliff, I frown at its insane height. _Damn, this is going to require a lot of work_...

"Rin, I'm going to climb up from here!" I tell her then take a deep breath and begin my first few steps as Rin shouts out to me from below. "Okay, be careful, Onee-chan"

Once reaching half way, however, I finally realize something very, vert important...

Wouldn't it be faster if I just ride on Ah-Un's back and fly up here to grab it?

"Whooshh…" The cool wind gently blows at me as I pause on my feet, dying slowly inside (Apparently it's already too late for her to go back) Without any other choice, I continue my way up and finally after a huge waste of effort. I finally be able to get close to the Sennensou berries. _Jeeze, what kind of plant growing by itself in such a high place?!_

Using all the strength left, I try to reach out for the herb just above of my head. _Alright,_ _only…a little bit more..._

And right after I've gotten my hand on it, the earth below me suddenly falls apart. Result in me losing my grip and doing a free falling. Shutting my eyes while holding the herb tightly into my chest, I let out a long sigh and think of the most positive outcome. _Great_ … _Oh well, at least i will go down faster this way_.

Then out of nowhere, a shiny light orb flies toward to where I am and catches me from falling. Slowly, I open my eyes and find the silver haired lord is carrying me into his arm. _Sesshomaru?! He came all the way here to check on us?!_

"Thank you...for saving me, Sesshomaru-sama." I bow my head in appreciation but he just stands there and stares at me silently. Making me feel even more anxious and confused.

"Okay, okay I apologize for leaving and bringing Rin with me without permission...So you can stop the glaring now" I say, avoiding his gaze yet the guy still refuse to make any move. _J_ _eeze,_ _Why isn't he saying anything? He's mad, right? Shouldn't the scolding be starting now?_ _But more importantly, when is he going to let me down?_ My body goes stiff as being stuck in such an awkward position.

And just as Sesshomaru about opens his lips, we hear Rin's call from afar. "Onee-chan! Sesshomaru-sama!" as she, together with Ah-Un flies toward to us. Within a single of heart beat, I jump out of his grip to avoid misunderstanding and approach to the girl, showing her the herb in my hand. "Rin, look! I got it!"

At first the little girl smiles brightly at the sight of Sennensou but then pouting at my reckless actions. "But you scared me to death, Onee-chan!"

Her cute pouting face cause me to giggle and I pat her head, hoping that she will let thing slide since I wouldn't want to listen to her nagging later on. As Jaken's and mom's have already been more than enough. "He he. Sorry... Alright, let's go back. Jaken must be waiting"

 **Back to Jaken**

 **Around 20 minutes later**

Jaken is now suffering from the poison, which is starting to spread all over his body "They didn't make it, after all" he sighs in depress and looks at the sunset, having no choice but to accept his ill fate "Oh…My vision is blurring"

Suddenly someone tall in white covers all of his sight and the guy instantly notices his lord's figure. Before he can say anything, Sesshomaru tosses the berries at his body. _T-this is the Sennensou berries!_ Jaken quickly grabs it and instantly bursts in tears "S-sesshomaru-sama!" then gulps down the herb in joy. _I'm saved!_

Meanwhile, standing some feet behind them are Shiomi, Rin and Ah-Un. The little girl sighs in relief that Jaken's now all well and safe . She then turn to me, who is completely beaten up. "Onee-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Eh...So…tired." I mumble under my breath, lying flat on Ah-Un's back. Limbs have turned numb while back, hands and shoulders burning like hell. Then there are my eyelids which are getting heavier and heavier by second. _I wish there would be a hot bath here, oh screw that, makes it a comfy bed instead…_

 **In the evening**

"Hey, wake up!" Jaken's annoying voice keeps ringing my ears and I toss to the other side to avoid it. "Uhm…Go away..."

Losing his patience, Jaken whacks my head with his staff and the sharp pain immediately awakes me. "Ouch!"

"What was that for?!" Sitting up and rubbing the bump on my head, I ask in a grumpy tone once my rare peaceful nap being destroyed. Yet he suddenly stays quiet and even avoid my eyes. _What the heck? Is he trying to mess with me?_

"So? What do you want?" This time being the one to lose patience, I spin the guy around by force.

"Well…" The green servant coughs into his fist and starts fidgeting, yet still refusing to speak a proper sentence.

Confused by his weird attitude, I turn to Rin for a better explanation and she giggles. "I told him what happened!"

"Oh... Now i get it. So, you woke me up just to thank me, huh?" I shift my head back to him, grinning.

Getting even more embarrassed, Jaken yells and waves his staff around that almost his my head again. "W-who says that I want to thank you?! I woke you up because you slept for too long that it would slow Sesshomaru-sama down!"

Once done speaking, he turns away and walks off. Not forgetting to throw a "Hmph!" at me.

"You're welcome!" I call out to him from behind and cause Jaken to flinch, almost tripping on his own feet.

After that day, Kagome was informed by Jinenji about a girl wearing a similar outfit to Kagome's and claimed to be her friend. As she came here together with a little girl to find Sennensou berries. Kagome then figured out that the two he mentioned would be Shiomi and Rin. Though she's curious why her senpai would need the herb, thinking if it's either for Sesshomaru or Jaken who actually got sick.

 **Some days later**

"Onee-chan, come! There's a river here! We can catch fishes!" Rin says, dragging me throughout the forest. While Jaken is struggling to follow us from behind. "Hey you two, wait up!"

Once there, we're instantly greeted by a group of wolves and two human looking guys, who seem to be their owners and one of them speaks. "What? Humans?"

"Are you guys their owners? Can you keep them in check?" Terrified by the wolves growl and seeing them approaching, I push Rin behind me then hold out my Naginata in defense, also slowly back away.

Notices their subordinate's aggressiveness, they gestures their hands at the pack. "Hey! Calm down, you guys! Humans are no good!" and luckily, the wolves oblige.

Seeing that the creatures have stayed calm, I sigh in relief but Rin tugs my skirt tightly and still trembling heavily. Now that I think about it _,_ she used to tell me that she was attacked by wolves before.. _._

"Say, Hakkaku. Does her outfit remind you of someone?" The guy on the right asks the guy on his left and he tilts his head, staring at me from head to toes. "Hmmm…Yeah, I think she looks similar to Kagome-san"

 _Did they just say Kagome? They also know Kagome-chan?_ My eyes widened in shock but then starting to get a bit confused. _How odd, is it me or all the people that I meet here have already known her?_

Suddenly, Jaken jumps out of the bush and makes me flinch in surprise. "J-Jaken-san!"

Notice our uneasiness, he raises his eyebrow. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Uhmm...Well," I dart my eyes back to the front and point my finger there. Toward to my finger's direction, Jaken finds a bunch of not too friendly wolves up ahead and immediately shoo them away. "You there, wolves! Leave this area immediately!"

Although the guy with more hair on his head protests. "Why?! Besides, who'd you think we are?!"

"Who?" I tilt my head cause of a bizarre questions.

The guy with less hair shouts out, "The young leader of the Youkai-Wolf tribe! Hakkaku the shrewd one!"

Then the guy with more hair follows. "And the dimpled Ginta! So there! Remember us now?"

 _What's with them?_ I deadpanned after watching their fabulous introduction and shake my head in response cause the lack of information. Or should I say, I've never met them ever since stepping my feet into this world. "Actually, no..."

And Jaken too, shakes his head. "Never heard of you"

"What?!" The guy, who is so called Ginta, is ticked off by our oblivious answers.

Suddenly Jaken's tone changes which I've never heard of before. "Cower in fear, you two! It has been several centuries since I began serving Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Crossed through three thousand worlds have I, his most loyal follower! I am known as the name of Jaken!" He ends his marvelous speech with a spin.

Meanwhile I turn completely speechless, my face darkened in disappointment. _Jaken…Not you too?_

"You braggart! Never heard of you or Sesshomaru!" They cringe their teeth in denial.

"How dare you insult Sesshomaru-sama!" Angered by their lack of knowledge, Jaken yells back and raise up his staff to the air. As they stand in their defense to counter. "We'll gladly to fight you!"

"G-guys, calm down. We're not here to fight" Not wanting a pointless fight to start, I try to ease them but failed as none them seems to listen to what I said.

And the tension just keeps raising until Sesshomaru makes his appearance. "Jaken, what are you doing?"

Sensing his over-powered aura, the wolves slowly back away and Rin rushes over to her lord for aid. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Both Ginta and Hakkaku flutter, the two have also feel the great danger standing in front of them. "W-who are you?! Y-you wanna fight?"

Sesshomaru only frowns and they immediately panic. "We ain't running away! We ain't afraid!" Somehow their actions state the otherwise as I watch them all run off for their lives.

After the weirdos have complete gone out of sight, the lord speaks to the little girl standing next to him. "Rin"

And she looks up at him in response "Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Aren't you going to catch fishes?" He asks yet his gaze mysteriously shifts to me.

Confused, I raise an eyebrow in reponse. _Why is he looking at me?_ _Is he suspicious that I'm no longer trustworthy to keep her?_ (Preferring to *some* of their incidents from before)

"Yes! Come on, onee-chan! I will show you how to do it!" Incredibly, her bright side is fully recovered upon hearing fishes as she takes my hand and drags me straight down into the cold water up ahead.

Soon after Hakkaku and Ginta regroup with Kouga and meet Kagome's group. There, they learn that Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother and the girl with the weird outfit is her friend, named Sora. Kagome then tell them more about Sesshomaru and they're soon informed by the wolves that they used to attack Sesshomaru's little companion in the past.

 **In the evening**

We're now traveling through the forest like usual with Jaken's leading Ah-Un and Rin on its back. I walk next to her and what's more, having Sesshomaru follows right beside me. And slowly I start to wonder if this is only a coincidence or this guy just does it on purpose.

 _Jeeze, Is it really THIS neccessary?! Is he suspecting that I will run away with his Rin or something?!_ I cringe my teeth while cursing inside. Seriously, it feels so odd and uncomfortable for me to stand too close to him. I can't talk nor doing whatever freely without having his watch right under my neck (FYI She's in the middle of between Rin and Sesshomaru)

Suddenly voices are heard up ahead and immediately draw our attentions. "This road is closed! Turn around!"

Staring at the two figures standing in front of us, I notice that they're the two from a while ago. "Huh? It's them"

"What shall we do, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken shifts his head back to his lord.

"We are the right and left hand men of Kouga, the great young boss of the Youkai-Wolf Tribe. Ginta from hell!" Ginta confidently announces together with Hakkaku in sync. "And Slayer Hakkaku!"

This time they even add status on their names. How interesting.

"Sound different from earlier on." Jaken comments, unamused.

They ignore him and continue blocking the way. "If you understand, turn around!"

Yet there's still no response from Sesshomaru. Somewhat feeling uneasy, they start to show us their power by kicking and hitting randomly. "Well?!"

Deep down inside we all know that none of these warnings are going to work against the guy _._ Still, they keep going two more times in hope to scare him away.

I wonder why are they trying to much for. What are they hiding up ahead?

"Make way." Sesshomaru frowns and they flinch in panic, just like before.

Surprisingly, they're remains standing tall and not having any sign of giving up, or almost. "Y-you go elsewhere! R-right now!"

 _Don't they value their lives?_ Jaken's jaw dropped.

I watch them, admiring their hopeless effort in silent. _Well... Instead of warnings and threatening, why don't we talk this out? Maybe it will help the situation better._ With that in mind, I walk up to them. "What do you mean this way is closed? Is there any specific reason for us not to keep going?"

"Hey! Y-you are! You are Kagome-san's friend!" And somehow upon seeing my face, they tear up in joy.

Yet before I can even ask what is going on, "How do you-" they have already jumped right in front of my spot and cut me off with the confusing begging. "Please! Friend of Kagome-san, you've gotta stop them going this route!"

"Wait I…" This time Sesshomaru is the one to interrupt me, "I said make way!"

Clearly is annoyed, he approaches them as Hakkaku and Ginta are even more panicked. "It's all over, Ginta" they turn to each other "Hakkaku! We'll have a better chance of making it alive if we drag Kouga away from here!"

"T-that's right! Let's get Kouga away from here!" Hakkaku agrees with the brilliant idea but then another voice interrupts them. "What about me?"

Behind Hakkaku and Ginta, we see another guy standing on top of the mountain's edge. He ties his hair up into a high ponytail and wearing the same clothes as them with a sword on his waist. This person jumps down next to his friends and stares at Sesshomaru "Who are you? Boy, it's starting to smell like that mutt."

"That mutt?" I turn to the wolves guys in confusion.

"He's Inuyasha's older brother! Don't goad him, Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku shout out before hiding behind the unfamiliar guy's back.

 _What? Inuyasha's older brother?! Are you for real?! Doesn't that make him also an Inu youkai?!_ Staring at Sesshomaru from head to toes, especially that white scarf, I finally figure out that the fluffy thing he's carrying is indeed dog fur. Just then Sesshomaru glances back at me and I immediately look away, seems like he knows what's running inside my head. _Jeeze, why is he so sharp?!_

"Inuyasha's older brother? So he's not a half-youkai?" Kouga raises his eyebrow as Sesshomaru's eyes return to him and he smirks "What? Struck a nerve?" much to his friend's terror "Kouga!"

Sesshomaru gestures his arm at me, "Stand back."

I immediately oblige. Even without him telling me, I would still find somewhere far to hide. There's no way I'm staying here and getting myself involved around these mad men with unexplained supernatural power. Since dealing with one right here is already stressful enough.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin calls out to him as Jaken whispers to me while leading Ah-Un to back away "Such fools, they'll die"

"But Hakkaku and Ginta don't seem like bad people though." I whisper to them and watch the scene, hoping that things won't end up too serious.

Though different from our expectations, instead of fighting each other. Sesshomaru and Kouga actually join force to kill a giant purple Orge, which is running wild from the other direction.

Due to paying too much attention to the fight, a giant purple centipede has crawled right behind where me, Rin and Jaken are standing without us knowing. "Let me have the humans!"

"Ekk!" I yelp in disgust at the sight of giant bug and Jaken instantly jumps at it to protect us but only to get whacked to the side.

 _We have to get out of here!_ Quickly, I help Rin gets on Ah-Un's back and try to lead it fly away. However, the centipede has already shifted its attention back Rin and I and charge at us. "You are mine!"

In a blink of an eye, Kouga launches himself at the creature and lands a kick on it, destroying the centipede. Much to our surprises. "Don't you dare eat humans!"

"T-thank you, for saving us." I bow to him in appreciation and the guy stares at me for a bit before walking off to Sesshomaru. "It's nothing."

"Unnecessary interference." On the other hand, the lord doesn't seem to be grateful about his action and Kouga smirks, "Feeling's mutual"

With just simply having a small conversation, they cause everyone's jaw to drop. After that Kouga, together with Hakkaku and Ginta, leaves the scene.

"Is that alright, Sesshomaru-sama? Kouga wolves were the one that attacked Rin." Jaken expresses his worry.

Concerned about her feeling, I ask Rin. "Was you afraid of Kouga and his friends?"

And the little girl shakes her head in response. "Uhm…Not really"

"If he tried the same thing, I would kill him. But the one I'm after now is Naraku, I don't need unnecessary battles." Sesshomaru responds and continues forward to the route up ahead.

His answer makes me wonder if this guy is actually kind by heart or he only shows his soft side to Rin. Though I would probably lean onto the second option.

"Hurry, Jaken-sama or you'll be left behind." Rin urges him as he freezes on his spot due to the shock from his lord's words. Soon, Jaken snaps back to reality and runs after us. "W-Wait up!"

Later on that day, Kouga has also learnt from Hakkaku and Ginta that the short hair girl who's wearing weird clothes is Kagome's friend. Beside commenting that Sesshomaru's actually having a good taste, he's more curious about why a full fledge youkai like him would let humans tagging along like companions...


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Phew! this sure was a long chapter, took me a while to finish it.

* * *

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

I slowly awake from my slumber and the first thing comes across my eyes is an absolute darkness.

 _Huh? It's still midnight?_ Sitting up from my spot, I look around the area yet cannot see anything.

 _How odd,_ _this is pitch-black._ Waving my arms around to check for the surroundings but there's none. My backpack, Ah-Un, the giant tree i was sleeping against on with Rin last night. No nothing, not even a single living presence is here beside me. And more importantly, I don't recognize this place at all. _Did they move me to somewhere else when I was unconscious?_

"Rin? Jaken-san?" I stand up and decide to explore the mysterious area. Looking for the two while at it but receive no response.

 _What's going on? Where's everyone?_ I just keep on walking aimlessly for god knows how long within the darkness. Then I begin to fasten up the pace and run, hoping to find an exit until there's no strength left inside and end u kneeling onto the floor. Still being stuck in this nowhere place that I start to wonder If I have even made any progress or just standing in one spot.

 _Where the heck am I?!_ _Is it a cave?_ _I feel nothing here, cold nor hot, airy or not. There's nothing here. Not even a single sound._ Somewhat giving up, I just sit there, hugging my knees closely and stare at the endless black walls. The anxious feeling keeps building up inside for every second passes.

 _Did they get tired of my presence and decide to abandon me without noticing?_ _ _Was it because Sesshomaru doesn't trust me anymore? Or_ because I was slowing them down? What did I do wrong?_

I don't like it here at all. If Sesshomaru didn't want me to come along that much, he could have at least lead me back to the well instead of leaving me behind in such a bizarre place. Just how cold-heart can that guy be? _  
_

Letting out a long sigh, my eyes attention unconsciously land onto the black ground next my hand and suddenly notice something. _Huh? My hand is visible?_

Getting curious about this new information, I begin to look at my leg and my skirt. They are indeed shine within the dark. Now that I think about it, there is no sunlight or torch to light up the place yet I can see my body parts and my clothes. _What kind of weird phenomenon is this? Am I still on earth? Or could it be..._

 _...That I'm dreaming?_ _Yes! That must be it!_ And that single thought comes across my mind has instantly enlightened me and I shut my eyes. _Okay, gotta focus and get out of here!_ Then open my eyes again yet find everything's still the same.

Having no choice but to use the final trick, I slap myself at the cheek. "Whack!"

The impact's so strong that almost send my soul flying but still, nothing changes. And more importantly, my cheeks feel as if they're on fire. _Why is it hurt so much? Isn't this suppose to be a dream?_

While in the middle of trying to figure out what is even going on, a ball of light suddenly appears out of nowhere and stops in front of me. It's so bright that I have to cover my eyes from being blind.

"What…? What is it?" I crawl backward as light's getting smaller and smaller then finally reveals to be an old friend of mine. "It's you!"

The white fox just sit there, staring at me as I slowly approach. "Weird, what is it doing here? How did it get in here?"

Well I guess those don't matter anyway. As least there's one thing good about this is that I won't be stuck here alone. Kneeling in front of the strange animal, we exchange our gazes for a while and suddenly, I have a crazy urge to pet it since this is the first time I've ever gotten this close to the fox.

 _It won't bite right? I mean he/she doesn't look so aggressive._ With that in mind, I reach out my hand and aim for its head. Yet before I can even touch it, an unknown force appears out of nowhere and pushes me fly away "Kyah!"

Straight out of that hell hole "Gasps!" as I jolt up from my spot and quickly rub my eyes to clear up my vision. Then a familiar sight starting to reveal in front of me, the forest, wild flowers, green grass plus the sound of bird chirping and feeling the warm sunlight at my skin. Lying on the ground next to me is Rin as she's still sleeping soundly while using Ah-Un's body as her pillow.

Sitting against another big tree not too far away from us is Jaken, who is snoring quite loudly. Then my eyes shift to Sesshomaru's spot and see those sharp amber eyes are on me. Seriously that stare of his, it always sends me goosebumps. _Geh!_ _Just how long has he been staring at me like that?_

"Hmm…Onee-chan…?" Rin stirs and immediately draw my attention back to her "Ah, good morning, Rin. Did you sleep well?" as the girl rubs her eyes and yawns. On the other hand, Sesshomaru has already left his spot and approaches the sleeping Jake.

"Jaken" His calls instantly snaps him out of his wonderland. With half opened eyes, he looks up while wiping his drool "Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Stay with them" Sesshomaru orders him and the little servant nods. Then we watch him swiftly disappear into the woods and I turn to the little girl next to me "Come on, Rin. Let's us go wash our faces and find something to eat while waiting"

She nods in response though only a second later, Jaken begins to nag "Hey! Do not go too far, you hear?!"

"Alright, I heard you." I shout back in annoyance. _Jeeze, somehow he's starting to act like a mother now._

 **A couple of hours later**

"Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama sure is late. We should have gone with him too" Rin pouts in boredom as we're sitting together on a big branch lying on the ground.

Jaken, who is sitting with his back against us explains "Fool, Sesshomaru-sama has gone to a place with poison around. If he brought you humans. You'd be a goner for sure"

With no other choice, the girl let out a long sigh then suddenly pause once she spots something in the corner of her eyes "Eh?"

"Rin?" I turn to look where she's staring and see a familiar figure walking alone behind those trees. _Huh? Isn't that Kohaku?_

Notice our abnormal silence, Jaken asks "What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing" I immediately shake my head, pretending nothing has happened. Though the moment I turn back, Kohaku's already nowhere to be seen. I wonder what's he doing here all my himself. Judging from our last encounter, wasn't he one of Naraku's underling? Could it be that Naraku is nearby?

Perhaps it is best to stay away from him for now. Who knows what that boy may do once he finds us.

 **The next day**

Once the sun rises, Sesshomaru leads us into another remotely mountainous region.

"Wow, amazing" I look down from mountain's edge, feeling the cool breeze blowing against my skin. Then Sesshomaru speaks, "They're coming."

"Who?" Confused, I turn around to ask and before able to grab a tiny bit of what is happening. Sesshomaru has already dashed forward and counters a long line of zig-zagged that was flying at us with his sword. It then reveals to be a bunch of blades which are connected together by pins, all coming from a young man appears out of the bush at the back.

"Wha…" Both Jaken and Rin are confused of the sudden situation. While I quietly study the strange guy, who's wearing a yukata with a purple scarf on his neck. On the outside, he seems to be normal enough for a human though his makeup makes him look a bit feminine.

"One of Naraku's agents, huh?" Sesshomaru says, doesn't seem to be amused.

"Hehehe, you're good…And even sexy" His smirk instantly sends a chill down to my bones. Though what he said just now was even more bizarre. _Wait a minute...Did I just hear him call Sesshomaru sexy?_

Well, I do have to agree that his beauty definitely surpasses any human and youkai I've met here. Guess it's also normal that he attracts even same gender or different race (?).

And much to that man's disappointment, Sesshomaru ignores his praise "Like that poison user, the same corpse smell"

The same corpse smell? What does he mean by that.

"Ohh, you've got a good nose. Just what I'd expected from Inuyasha's older brother!" He smiles brightly and swings his sword at Sesshomaru. Just like last time, the lord easily blocks his attack and launches forward to strike him with sword.

Fortunately for the guy that he's fast enough to avoid being smashed by jumping to the side "Woah! That was close!"

Witnessing the young man's disadvantage in the fight, Jaken laughs at his face in mockery "Wahaha. Stupid human, better give up and die!"

His arrogant attitude quickly dies down however once the zig-zag sword flies at us and hits the ground near where we stand. Making three of us flinch in fear "Ekk!"

"You said something?" The man says then shifts his eyes to me. Not sure if I'm being paranoid or this guy doesn't seem to be pleased seeing me together with Sesshomaru's group. Or should I say that he's clearly annoyed.

Suddenly, he points his weird sword at me "A woman, eh? Interfere us and I'll cut you into pieces, you got that?"

Dude, chill. I wouldn't dare to do that even if you ask me to.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru runs up to him from behind and the servant immediately understands the signal "R-right away, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Then Jaken pushes us to the bridge's direction in order to escape "Come on, we're leaving here"

Doesn't want to leave her lord behind, Rin then resists "Eh... But?"

"He's right, Rin. We will only be in his way if we stay here" I convince the girl, attempting to drag her away.

Still, Rin doesn't fasten her movement even one bit and keeps looking back. "But will Sesshomaru-sama be alright?"

"There's no way Sesshomaru-sama would lose to a measly human!" And this time Jaken replies in full confident. I guess he really hold a high regard in his lord's power.

As soon as reaching the bridge, we're greeted by another man in armor and long sharp claws in his hand. Judging from his intense glare, it can be easily guessed that he's an enemy. And what's worse, the man doesn't look like he will show any mercy even to children.

Sensing danger, I gesture my arm to the two behind me and try to push them backward. "Uhm... Maybe we should find another way"

However when I turn back, Sesshomaru and the other guy are fighting too close to where we are standing. _Definitely not that path then_. That means the only way is to move forward... Meaning we have to fight our way through the bridge.

"Fool! You're not going to get away from me!" Just then the man shouts and charges at me.

"W-Wait! Can we at least talk this out?!" However the guy ignores my offer and without no other choice, I draw out the Naginata and manage to block his attack. Yet can barely stand straight. _Damn it_ _! He's strong!_ I cringe my teeth through the inhumane force as my arms, legs are getting weaker as hands starting to feel numb.

If it keeps going on at this rate, I won't be able to hold much longer "Urg...You two hurry up and pass the bridge! I will try to keep him busy for a while!"

 _If something happens to any of them, I'll be killed by Sesshomaru-sama for sure!_ Jaken bites his finger in anxiety while watching the two humans (or not) struggle in front of him. Leaving with no option, he jumps in between us then summons a long stream of flame at the enemy and destroys half of the bridge "Nintoujou!"

 _Gyah!_ I watch half of the bridge burn down in terror as Jaken smirks at his victory "Hehehe. Blown away, eh?"

Cannot control my emotion, I pinch his cheek hard and almost shout into his face "Why did you have to burn down the bridge, you idiot! Now it's your fault that we have nowhere else to run!"

"Shuddup! If I didn't do that he would slice you in half!" He struggles under my grip, yelling back.

"So what if he slice me in half, it's not like I can-" Our argument is cut off by Rin's call from behind and look back, seeing that the girl tries to keep herself balance. "Onee-chan! Jaken-sama! The bridge is breaking apart!"

Using all of my strength, I grab both Jaken and Rin with me and run back to where Sesshomaru is. Even though knowing that it may be a bad idea. Still, better to stay on land than falling into the oblivion to death.

And yet Jaken doesn't even grateful about being carried. "Release me this instant!" he resists in my arm but failed anyway.

"Wah!" However just after taking some steps, the sharp claws rises up and shatter the wooden floor from below that only a bit away from my feet. Startled, I accidentally drop Jaken and he falls flat on his butt "Wha…! He's alive!"

Seeing the frightening expression on our faces, the man growls as if he's in the advantage despite still struggling to get himself back up. "Heh! You won't get me that easily!" But end up destroying what left of the bridge and drag all of us down with him "Kyaahh!"

 _Rin definitely won't be able to survive falling_ _from this kind of height, no human can!_ In order to keep the girl as safe as possible (or at least still stay in one piece) I hug her closely and turn my back downward so that my body will hit the ground first.

Suddenly, I feel a rough hand grabs my left ankle from below and turns out that it's the weirdo just now as he smirks "I've got you!"

After spending a while trying to get out of his grip but failed, I decide to kick him in his face with the other foot "Let go of me! You creep!"

And due to the impact, he finally let go. Lucky enough for us, we land on water instead of solid ground though still have to struggle within the strong current as neither I and Rin have enough strength to swim back up.

Scared, the girl cries and hugs me tighter "Onee-chan…" Damn it if I can't think of something fast, we will end up getting drowned. However because of being too weak, all of my effort has turned out to be useless against the cruel nature. And Jaken's voice's the last thing I hear before giving up and getting carried away by the cold water "Rin! Sora!"

 **Some minutes later**

After feeling like forever, I finally gain back consciousness and snap my eyes open "Cough...! Gasp!" Immediately look around for the girl and find that she is lying some feet away from me as I quickly crawl to her spot. My heart almost skips a beat when the girl isn't moving so I check her pulse and breathing. Then sigh in relief that she's only fainted and totally unharmed.

After that I go to retrieve the Naginata which is just some steps away and notice that where we are sitting at right now isn't the end of the river. So we couldn't be possibly get washed up here. Does that mean someone has saved us?

"A-are you two okay?" Suddenly hearing a man voice nearby and in reflex, I hold up the weapon in defense "S-stay back!"

Standing in front of us is a man in armor that look exactly like the guy from before. Startled by my threatening, he raises his arm up in the air "Don't worry. I am a doctor, I won't hurt you"

Doctor? What is this dude blabbing about? "You don't look like one to me! Thus you even tried to kill us just minutes ago!"

Hearing so, the strange man pleads "There must be some misunderstand here, I wasn't trying to kill anyone. Please trust me, I can help you" Somehow he sounds really sincere and gentle, unlike that barbarian from last time "It was I who found you two in the river and got you guys up here"

Now that I have observed him closely, he doesn't look like that weirdo either.

"You saved us?" Still so hard to believe, I ask him again to confirm and the young man nods, even smiling "Come with me, I know there's a place for us to rest" as he offer his hand to help me get up.

With no other option, I decide to trust him unwillingly for a time but definitely still stay on my guard. Who knows what this guy is thinking, he may stab our back anytime he wants to. If him and that man are different persons then good for us, If not then I still have my arms and legs to escape. Therefore, I respond "O-oh okay" and carry Rin on my back, following him from behind.

After a bit of more of walking, Rin wakes up and she soon starts a conversation with him.

"…I see, you have companions" He says and Rin nods as she offer us to stay behind "Yup. I suppose they're looking for us right now. So I think we shouldn't move around too much…"

"We're in the middle of a forest. How about you follow me until your companions come?" The guy rejects her idea in instant.

"Onee-chan?" Rin turns to me and I can only sigh, "I guess there's no other way around"

It's still better to have someone with us than staying alone in the middle of nowhere. I mean, youkai may catch our smell and find us. Plus I'm too weak to protect her against them. Hopefully this guy would actually lead us to a civilized place like what he told us.

We soon get out of the forest as he leads us to his house which is near the base of a mountain called Hakurei. We also learn from him that there are a lot of children around Rin's ages with no relatives reside in that place. However the moment setting my feet inside the village, I suddenly feel pain all over my body.

Though only a bit but still recognizable "Urg…" and I gradually slower my walking pace.

Notice my uneasiness, Rin asks me "What's wrong, onee-chan?" and the doctor also turns around to check.

"I-I'm okay, don't worry about it" I shake my head in response. _How odd, they seem to be totally fine. Is it only just me?_

Once arrived to a small hut inside the village, we are greeted by some children that rush out from the house "Suikotsu-sama…" and one of the girl there seem to be surprised to see him. And the self-claimed doctor apologizes "I'm sorry…For being away"

Although what make it suspicious to me is that the children look at each other in doubt "Is he really Suikotsu-sama?" I wonder if this guy actually as good as he really is.

Then a group of people carry torches appears from the field not too far away and approach us. The old man, who seems to be the leader, speaks "I thought it was Suikotsu-sama. He's come back…"

"What's with this group of villagers?" Suikotsu looks a bit confused.

"Suikotsu-sama. I beg of you, Please leave the village. It was your fault that the shichinintai attack this village, wasn't it? Also, back then your face… was like a demon." The old man states.

Shocked, my eyes widened. _A demon? Could it be...?_

"Heh…" Suikotsu smirks mysteriously and much to everyone shock, he takes out his claws and slashes the villager.

Scared by the horrid moment, The children screams in fear and attempt to flee off the scene.

On the other hand, Suikotsu's face remains incredibly calm "You're really ungrateful, aren't you. Suikotsu-sama really took good care of you all…" as he chases after the villagers and takes them down one by one mercilessly"Gyahh!"

Watching the old man collapses onto the ground, I burst into cold sweat and limbs begin to tremble in fear. _I knew it! This guy isn't normal in the head after all!_

Figure that we cannot stay here any longer, I whisper to Rin and push her to the other direction while the crazy man doesn't pay his attention on us. "Let's get out of here."

Unfortunately, the guy in purple yukata from before gets up from the tall grass and grabs Rin by her back. Scared, the girl waves her arms and legs in the air, trying to get out of his grip as he points his sword at me. "Make one move and she's dead"

After wasting more time listening to Jakotsu (She learns his name from their conversations) and Suikotsu's conversation as we watch him struggling to kill the children, a Saimyosho appears from afar and flies to Jakotsu. Then he shouts "Sesshomaru is coming! Come on, get going woman" and tosses Rin to me before departing.

 **Somewhere at the mountain**

We're now walking our way up probably to the top of the mountain as the higher we get the slower I walk. My legs are about to give up as it's painful for every single step I make. _God..._ _This feels like torture..._

"What's with you?" Jakotsu asks and I shake my head "I don't know... I just don't feel good when being here"

He then raises his eyebrow at me "This mountain is protected by a holy barrier that would purify any youkai within it, even humans with corrupted mind like us are also being affected. Hmm…For you to be suffering this much…Don't tell me you're actually that impure?"

"Hey!" I instantly ticked off but then his words have put me into thinking. _Youkai, huh? I wonder..._

Jakotsu smirks "Who cares about that anyway. Beside, that bastard Sesshomaru won't be coming. It would be too intense to come here, wouldn't it?"

Though Suikotsu doesn't seem to agree "It doesn't seem that way…"

Seeinga a long silver hair figure with a sword in his hand walking to us from ahead, Rin calls out "Sesshomaru-sama!

As greeting Jakotsu wields his long sword at him and like any other time, it's being reflected. To think that Sesshomaru is actually immune to the barrier but then we notice a cut on at his hand. Therefore, Jakotsu smirks as the area has give him an advantage "Hehehe... Sesshomaru, you're only just managing to stand because of the barrier, aren't you?"

While Sesshomaru and Jakotsu busy fighting each other, Suikotsu locks me inside his right arm and points his sharp claws at my neck with his left arm. No matter how much I struggle to get free, this guy strength is just too much to handle.

"You there, little girl. Run away I'll slit her throat then kill you, you hear me?" The man glares at Rin and she sobs on her knees, not even trying to move a limb "Onee-chan…"

"Now you get it? Make one wrong move and your woman is dead. Though it's only a matter of time" Jakotsu laughs as his victory is near. And what the hell did that dude just say? Who exactly is whose woman?!

But then Sesshomaru smirks "Matter of time, you say?"

Annoyed by his arrogant attitude, Jakotsu frowns. "What's so funny?!"

Taking the advantage that Jakotsu's wavered, Sesshomaru throws away his sword to the back right at Suikotsu chest to kill him. My heart to skips a beat when seeing his sword is only an inch away from my head. _Goodness! Did he try to kill me too or what?!_

Suikotsu finally releases me and collapse onto the ground as I fall down to my knees to catch a breath. Notice that the situation is safe, Rin rushes over to my side "Onee-chan!"

"Y-Yeah. Let us hurry and get away from here" I nod and try to stand up. However before I can walk again, a hand grabs my ankle from behind then yanks it backward and makes me fall onto the ground again "Ouch!"

While still feeling dizzy from the pain, I hear a familiar voice from behind and Rin gasps in terror "Heh! You're not getting away, woman…"

 _Unbelievable, that barbarian is alive_ _!_ Knowing that it's impossible to escape, I shout to Rin "Leave me be and keep going!" Hopefully that at least she will be safe.

Annoyed, Suikotsu slams my head hard onto the ground to shut my mouth up "Uff!"

"Hey, Jakotsu. It's okay to kill them both now, isn't it?" The man raises his sharp claws and aim at my neck to strike, "Guess I will have to start with you first!"

Yet it's his neck that get pierced instead by an arrow coming out of nowhere. And this time Suikotsu lays on the floor and stays stiff in his spot. Finally safe, I sigh in relief "Phew..I'm saved...?"

"Onee-chan, are you okay?!" Rin kneels next to me while I wipe the blood flowing from forehead's scratch off my eyes. Even my vision is fuzzy and ears going tingling from that impact. "Yeah I'm good but damn, that's really hurt"

Then Sesshomaru approaches us in his casual manner and Rin somehow has a strange look at him. _For a moment, I thought that I saw Sesshomaru-sama eyes turned red._ _Or_ _was it just my imagination?_

Just then a long black hair miko, who carries a bow and a pack of arrows on her back, appears and kneels next to Suikotsu. Judging by the weapon, I figure that she was the one who fired the arrow at him. And yet her face is something that attracts me the most. _Is it me or she look really similar to Kagome?_

"Kikyou…sama…As long last I've reverted…It was because of the black light that I couldn't come out…" Suikotsu mumbles under his breath but he sounds much gentle than before. I wonder if what he's saying right now is true or he's just faking it again.

What does he mean by revert? Does he have double personality or something?

Then the lady, who is called Kikyou, speaks "You are…Suikotsu-sama, the doctor?"

After that Suikotsu insists Kikyou on taking his jewel's fragment away, though she's hesitated at first but eventually agreed on doing it. However, Jakotsu has taken the upper hand and stolen it away from her then flees off the scene. Leaving Suikotsu behind fading into nothing but dried bones.

From that I finally realize that these guys had already dead a long time ago and thanks to this strange thing's power, they had gotten brought back to life...

"Uhm Kikyou-san? Thank you for saving us from earlier" Therefore, I bow at her in appreciation and the woman nods back "Sure, you're not injured are you?"

Her voice and attitude are so gentle that they give me a calm at heart "Yes, we're alright"

While Rin stares at the bones and about to say something "But this person. Somehow…Ah!" But she quickly let it go as Sesshomaru has already walked away.

"I'm sorry but we have to go now" The girl grabs my hand and drags me away "Let's go, onee-chan"

Since we definitely cannot stay here any longer. I bid the woman farewell and follow Rin "Good bye, Kikyou-san"

Kikyou watches the short hair girl disappears along with silver haired man. _This girl, even though not showing it but I can see that she's struggling inside the barrier._ _Being human yet at the same time her is not. Neither a full-fledged youkai nor half-youkai. Just what exactly is she?_

 **Some days later**

 **In one casual morning**

"Sesshomaru-sama...Perhaps, can I go back home for today?" Now that I have been away from home for a while now. Mom and the others must be very worried. Plus, I'm getting more and more anxious about my school's performance as exam is about to come and I haven't revised or prepared anything for it yet. And what's more, being absent for too long may get people to suspicious.

Sesshomaru sits comfortably under a huge tree and glances back to me as our eyes meet. Yet after a long while he still doesn't answer and I just stand there waiting for him awkwardly. _Say something goddamn it! Is this silent a yes or a no?!_

Then Rin walks over to us to ask "You want to go back, onee-chan?"

I nod, "Yes, I need to restock my supply and check if everything is okay back there"

"Then when will you return?"

"Probably in two days"

"And what about the way back to that well? Do you know it?"

Now that is something I haven't expected of. No, more like I completely forgot about it. Of course, I totally have no clue/memory about the route...

Bursting into cold sweat, I ask her "Erm…Maybe?... No? Do you, Rin?"

And much to my disappointment, she shakes her head "Not a clue!"

Then there's a long silence between us and I sigh. _Guess the only way for me to go home is to ask..._ My eyes unwillingly shift back to the silver haired man on the ground _. Him..._

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stands up from his spot and gestures his head to me to follow before walking off. Much to my surprise. _What?!_ _Is he going to lead me back?! Yay!_

Overjoyed, my eyes turns sparkle in appreciation "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?" Jaken asks his lord and attempts to follow but end up getting ordered to stay behind.

Thinking that it will be much more faster and convenient to fly there, I jump onto Ah-Un's back and follow after Sesshomaru into the sky "Jaken-san, I'm going to borrow Ah-Un for a bit"

"H-hey! Where are you going with Sesshomaru-sama?! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken objects our sudden departure, as always, but is ignored anyway.

 **Around 20 minutes later**

 **At the Bone-Eaters well**

Once reached to the magical well, I spot some familiar figures gathering next to it. _Huh? Isn't that Kagome and Inuyasha?_

I get down from Ah-Un and call her "Kagome-chan?"

She immediately turns around upon noticing my voice. But then her eyes widened cause the sight of the man next to me. "Sesshomaru?!"

In instant, Inuyasha jumps in front of Sesshomaru and draws out his sword "You bastard! What are you doing here?!"

"That, is none of your business. Inuyasha." Sesshomaru calmly responds, somehow I can feel the mockery within his tone "

Not having time to spend watching a pointless brother's fight, I get in between them "Calm down, Sesshomaru is only here because I asked him to lead me back home. That's all"

"Stand aside, woman! You are also on his side, who knows what you two are planning?!" However, Inuyasha's too stubborn to listen and points his sword at me instead. Of course, he instantly earns an "Osuwari!" from Kagome for his action "Bwegh!"

"Senpai, Are you also going back to prepare for the exams?" Then she mentions about the important matter and I gasp "Oh yeah! If I remember correctly they will be next week"

Hearing so, Kagome let out a long sigh "I see... mine will start tomorrow morning"

Suddenly A monk, who seems to be tagging along with Inuyasha and carries a Shakujou in his hand, leaves the nearby group and walks up to where I'm standing. Then he grabs me by my hands before I can even react "Hello there, pretty miss. Would you like to-Gyah!"

However he's immediately interrupted when having to dodge a whip coming straight at him "T-that was close"

On the other hand, Sesshomaru frowns cause he has missed his target "Tch..."

"Eh?" And I just stand there, not sure what just have happened. _Would I like to what?_

A lady in a ninja look-alike suit with her hair up into a high ponytail, shakes her head while Inuyasha and a brown hair kid with a fluffy tail at his back give him an unamused look "Idiot"

Strange, they don't even seem to bother to help the guy from almost being killed.

Different from others expression, Kagome blinks in surprise and curiosity due to the unexpected turn of event. _Hmm..._ _That's the first time I see Sesshomaru acts like that._

Kagome claps her hands to draw everyone's attention and begin the greetings "Alright everyone, let me introduce to you a friend of mine from the modern world. Her name is..uh... S-Sora" the girl flutters and I flinch as she almost revealing my real name. "She's two years older than me and we used to study under the same school. So technically she's my senpai"

I learn that the weird monk just now is Miroku, a good person but really love to mess around. Sango, the lady in suit who is a demon slayer and wields a giant boomerang, having this cute little two-tailed cat Kirara as her pet/companion. Then there is Shippou, a young and bright Kitsune in practice (Kitsune: Fox demon)

"And last but not least is Inuyasha. I guess there's no need for introduction as you two have already met from before" Kagome shifts her head back to him and I extend my hand to greet him "We meet again"

But he just scoffs and turns away, "Cheh!"

Yes, very friendly indeed. I can't help but wonder if this guy just simply doesn't like me or the grumpy, rude attitude has been running through their family. Especially the older brother. (It could be both)

 _Right, talk about the older brother._ Shifting my head back to the silver haired man standing nearby, I tell him. "Sesshomaru-sama, you can go back now. I can handle things from here"

Hearing so, he responds with a "Hn" before flying off the area with Ah-Un by his side. As I watch him slowly disappears into the cloud up above. Now that I think about it, he didn't leave right away after I had reached here, not until I told him to. _Was he actually worried about me?_

 _Nah, that's impossible._ I shake my head and almost laugh at my (probably most) stupid idea. _I'm just thinking too much._

"So senpai. What are you going to do once you get back?" Kagome then asks me and I tilt my head, deeply in thought "Hmm… Probably take a bit of rest and start working on my upcoming exams...Since I've been absent from school for a while, there is going to be a lot of things to take care of"

"Wow, you don't seem to be worried at all" Her jaw drops when hearing my plan.

"Well it's not like doing that will solve anything. Since it will only bring me more stress for worrying too much." I shrugs, giggling.

 _She's right…_ Kagome sweat-dropped and I ask her in return. Remembering that she mentioned about her exam coming up tomorrow morning, that is really close "What about you, Kagome? Do you have any problem with your study progress?"

As expected, the girl sighs again "Well everything is fine except Math and English... I never like those subjects"

"Hm… I can understand your feeling as I too, not really fond of math itself" I nods in understanding and Kagome speaks up excitedly. As if she has finally found a long lost companion "Really, Senpai?! Even you having difficulties with it?!"

"Yup. My math scores are always the lowest comparing to other subjects" I nod to confirm.

"Does anyone have any clue of what they're saying?" On the other hand, Shippou has no clue of what the girls are saying and the others are also sharing the same fate "Nope"

Even so, they decide to continue watching Kagome and her senpai conversation till the end anyway. Since they have nothing else better to do.

"Say, senpai. What was your math score in final exam when you was at my grade?" Kagome then shifts her attention to my score and I answer bluntly "90"

Hearing so, she freezes on her spot and the girl starts to flutter "B-But you said your math test was the lowest, does that mean the others are…"

Being completely insensitive like I always be, I grin brightly "Yes. They're all marked 100"

After hearing my answer, Kagome pauses for a bit and looks like about to collapse on her knees, but still manage to stand on her feet before asking me another question "W-what about your latest exam's result…?"

Standing behind us, Inuyasha tries to stop the girl "Oi…" as he has somewhat figured out half of what their conversation is about.

But it's already too late cause I have opened my mouth to speak "Well everything else was 100. Except math…" as Kagome then leans closer to me "Which was…?"

Still trying to figuring out the number, I mumur. "Uh...9...?"

With just that her spirit suddenly boosted up "9?!" before they're doomed into oblivion once she hears my final answer "9..2...? Around 92 I think? Yeah 92"

"Whooshh…" A cool breeze blows at Kagome as she smiles an ironic smile. And tears begin to flow out at each corner of her eyes.

Inuyasha crosses his arms and gives her a bored look "You know, you should have stopped asking when you still had some pride left"

The dense me finally realize the true meaning behind her questions through her painful expression, I quickly apologize "Oh no, I'm so sorry Kagome-chan"

The girl shakes her head "No…It's alright, senpai...It's not your fault" Even though her face is as pale as a corpse.

"Yeah, it can't be her fault that you're suck at studying, right?" Another person with no capable of reading other's thinking/feeling as Inuyasha's chuckle instantly angered Kagome. Causing the girl to turn around to yell at him in his face "And whose fault would that be?!"

Her voice's so loud and scary that it makes the guy jumps. Notice the tension is rising up high to the cloud, I try to calm the two down but failed miserably "Uhm... Guys"

"If you weren't there in the first place I would have been able to study properly!"

"Hey! Don't you lay that on me! It was obviously your fault from the beginning for lacking of concentration!"

"H-how could you say that?!"

"W-Wait...!"

"You are such a jerk! You idiot! Osuwari!"

"Bwegh!" At result, Inuyasha becomes the one suffering the most by kissing the hard ground multiple times when the chanting keeps going on and on without any sight of ending...

At the back, Shippou sighs at the overly familiar scene "Didn't you say you have something really important to take care of at home?"

Miroku shrugs in defeat, "I think Kagome-chan has already forgotten about it"

Sango shakes her head, "Somehow I'm not really surprised"

"Hey, Kagome-chan. Listen, I have an idea" By then, a brilliant thought crosses my mind and I try to draw her attention as Kagome finally stops punishing Inuyasha, shifting her head to me "Yes, senpai?"

Therefore I offer her a group study "I know it won't be much but…How about we study for exam together? Maybe I will be able to help you with some pro-"

And before my sentence is even finished. Kagome has jumped in front of me and grabs my hands tightly, almost crying "Really, senpai?! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Now that Kagome has agreed, I appoint the time and place "Y-yeah. I will come to your house around 8 P.M, will that be alright?"

The girl just nods at everything coming out of my mouth "Yes, totally!"

Then my eyes shift back to Inuyasha, who is lying under the ground and seems to be in too much pain to even move. To think that Osuwari chanting thing could do this much to a half youkai. I guess it's really not something to be easily underestimated _. Damn, perhaps the guy could have been killed if he's a full human..._

Once returning home, I was greeted by a long and tight hug from mom along with a bunch of questions, which mostly were about my health and the journey that I had went. Though she looked a sad when hearing that I still hadn't gain any information about my power and needed to leave again in two days. Moreover, I decided to hide her about the place behind Bone-Eaters, along with Sesshomaru and the others. Since they would probably gave her a heart attack...

And that's not all, mom had told my teacher that I had unfortunately caught an awful flu, which causing me to unable to leave my bed for days. While telling the others not to pay me a visit as this sickness is infectious. As bad as it might sound, the excuse had actually worked miraculously.

 **In the evening**

 **8 P.M**

 **Kagome's bedroom**

Kagome has set a small round table in the middle of her room for us to study on the floor since her desk won't be enough for two. There we have books and notebooks all ready along with hot coffee to go through the night. And then there's an uninvited guess Inuyasha, who has settled himself on her bed from the beginning yet never sits still.

"I can understand why Inuyasha is with us but…" I sigh, glaring at another figure standing beside Kagome's bedroom window "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru-sama?!"

Sesshomaru, who has forced his way into Kagome's house at the same time as I do, ignores me and continues watching the scenery outside as if nothing has happened. Strangely enough, how the hell did he know about my study group plan to begin with?!

Beside, shouldn't this lord have anything else to do except sitting in one place and wasting his precious time when he's always acting so busy?

And if Sesshomaru came here to fight with Inuyasha, he should have done that ages ago instead of exchanging glares with his brother from time to time like having an unrequited love. Or...He didn't come here just to mess up with my studying, did he? Just what exactly does he gain by doing so anyway.

There are so many things inside my head that I want to throw at him all at the same time yet cannot...Annoyed by his attitude, I slam my hands onto the table and try to find a reason for him to leave. "What about Rin? Are you going to leave her all alone?"

Of course, Rin would be the best bait. But then my eyes widened at his unbelievably calm response "She's fine with Jaken"

 _But I'm not fine at all!_ I curse inside and drop onto the floor helplessly. _To think that_ _I could have some peaceful time to study with Kagome. At this rate these guys are going to ruin it!_ Even so, I'm not going to give up that easily "Why don't you go back, Sesshomaru-sama? I believe there are still many matters there for you to look after"

Yet he ignores me again and looks away, still refuse to move a single inch. _Why you…!_

"Heh! Maybe he's here waiting for me to chop off his other arm too" Then Inuyasha's words immediately draws my attention.

Too? Does that mean Inuyasha was the one who did that to Sesshomaru's left arm?

However, Sesshomaru's smirks. "Didn't you think too highly of yourself, little brother?"

Angered just by his older brother's tiny mocking, Inuyasha stands up from her bed and scrolls up his sleeves. "What was that?! You wanna fight, you bastard?!"

"Stop it, you guys! Can't you see we're busy here?!" Kagome cannot hold back any longer and shouts at them. Yet the intense between them remains the same (or even worse) as their piercing eyes never leave each other. And the girl sighs. "Senpai, please say something"

I can only shake my head in defeat. "Like he will ever listen"

Now that I think about it, Kouga did mention that Sesshomaru's not a half-youkai, could it be that they're not sharing the same mother? Is that why their relationship turn this bad?

"If you excuse us for a bit" Therefore I drag Kagome out of the room and close the door and she asks "What is it, Senpai?"

"How about we ditch them and find another place to study? Somewhere like Wacdnalds maybe? Leaning against her bedroom's door, I suggest many other options though the girl refuses in instant "Uhm I don't think that will work...You know they can find us in any minute, right?"

Damn it! I completely forgot about their sharp noses! "Beside it may cause a fuss if other people see them. Not to mention about Sesshomaru's bad attitude, who knows what he will do"

Even so, if things keep go on at this rate we won't be able to work on anything. I resists "But there have got to be a way to-" but get cut off by a loud crash coming from Kagome's room "What the heck?!"

Quickly, we barge inside and find that her room has already become a total mess. While the other teo main characters with a not-so-happy expression on their faces, have drawn out their sword and pointing them at each other. Horrified by the scene, Kagome screams. "My room!"

Girl, your room will be the least thing to worry about if we don't stop those crazy brothers..

"If you two want to fight then fight somewhere else! But leave my room alone!" Needless to say, Kagome's yell turns me dumbfounded "Wait what...?"

And even more surprising that the two brothers actually oblige and jump out of the window. Yet they pick her yard to be their next fighting arena and my face turns even darker. __That's not any better either!_ At this rate they're going to wipe off the whole shrine!_

I turn to Kagome, hoping that she's planning something to stop the guys but it seems like the girl's too busy picking up her books to care "My books…"

Cannot wasting more time, I drag Kagome out of her room despite her unwillingness and head to the front yard "Snap out of it! We're having something more important to deal with right now!"

"Nee-chan, what happened?" Sota peeks out of his room in curiosity due to the loud sound once we run pass him and Kagome yells back at him "I-it's nothing! Go back to your room!"

 **Higurashi house's front yard**

Once we've reached there, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have already in a middle of the fight. Fortunately enough for us, they're mostly doing normal attacks. Then I take a quick scan the area and sigh in relief. _Phew, look like everything is still intact._

But then my heart skips a beat by a loud call from Inyasha as he leaps into the air with his giant sword "Kaze no…"

And thanks to Kagome's quick thinking, she chant the word "Osuwari!" and he immediately gets back onto the ground. Hurt and annoyed, he yells. "What was that for?!"

"We have rules here! No special moves or anything that will summon energy waves!" The girl gives him an X signal with her arms and Sesshomaru smirks at his advantage. Before we know it, he has changed his stand position and aura can be seen surrounding his sword.

 _Wait, I know that stance!_ My eyes widened at the fearful deja vu. Leaving with no choice, I rush into the fight and stand before Inuyasha. Much to everyone's surprise as I hear Kagome's gasp "Senpai?!" and Inuyasha's yell "Hey! What are you doing?!" then there is Sesshomaru's deadly order "Stand aside"

"Y-you heard what Kagome-chan said, you can't use special moves here! If you're insist doing so then I-I will have to stop you no matter what...!" Gaining all my courage, I talk back to him and almost choking my own breath. Even though arms and legs are shaking horribly in fear but I have to remain standing.

Still receiving no respond but a deadly glare from the guy, I shut my eyes tightly to hope for the best. _I know this is going to hurt a lot._ _But it's still better than having Kagome's house being destroyed._

Meanwhile Iuyasha and Kagome have noticed an abnormal hesitation from Sesshomaru. "Huh? He's not moving?"

And after a seems to be long moment, he finally loosens his grip on the sword and the aura has also disappeared, much to my joy. _Thanks god it worked!_ My face brightens up and I rush over to Kagome's spot, relieved to know that he's no longer trying to summon any giant energy waves.

Kagome too, sighs in relief to see that I'm still intact "Senpai, that was really dangerous. What will happen if Sesshomaru wield his sword at you?"

I shrug in reponse, "Well it's not like I can die anyway. It's still better than watching your whole house being wiped out by him"

 _Wow...Senpai sure is something._ Kagome sweat dropped and we continue keeping the two brothers in check at least not until they finish their fight.

Only after they're done and results in a draw, I finally remember something really important. _Wait! What the heck are we doing out here?!_ _Aren't we suppose to be studying right now?_

"K-kagome-chan? W-what time is it now…?" I murmur, starting to have a bad feeling.

Even so Kagome answers "Huh? It's 11 P.M, why?" seems to be absolutely calm and oblivious. Until she stares at her watches again and finally realizes what I am trying to say. "Ah!"

I sigh in defeat, "This is going to be a long night, isn't it..."

"Well let's look at the bright side…At least we still have some time to review some lessons before the exams. It's better than nothing right?" Incredible, Kagome sill manages to stay positive till the very end.

I nod, my voice somewhat trails off. "Well if you say so..."

But sadly, things didn't work out well in the end for Kagome as we didn't even have a chance to learn much due to lacking of study materials (Apparently more than half of Kagome's and her books were badly/completely damaged by some you-know-who guys)


	11. Chapter 11

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Next morning**

 **Shiomi's school - Friday**

"Shiomi-chan!" My two female classmates call out to me as I'm walking into the school yard "Hana-chan, Kasumi-chan. Good morning."

Hana rushes over and hugs me tightly "We missed you so much! You have been gone for almost 2 weeks! By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm alright now. Sorry for worrying you guys" I nod and Kasumi huffs, crossing her arms up to her chest "Jeeze, your mom told us that you were in too much pain to give us a call. What kind of flu did you get anyway?"

"Erm…A nasty one…?" I lower my head.

Hana smiles brightly, happy to know that I'm still alive and well "At least you're back to normal. So it's all good"

Then we hear some random whispers from other students inside the school yard.

"Hey, isn't that Sogo-san?"

"I heard she has been away from school for being sick"

"Ah, it's so good to see her back"

"She's better be cured because I sure am not wanting to get infected"

"I'm so glad that she's okay!"

"Even so...She doesn't look like someone who just got out of their beds after a whole week though"

Quickly Hana and Kasumi drag me straight into our shoes lockers spot to get away from their suspicious gazes. Once there, Kasumi shakes her head in defeat "Man, You just returns to school for like a day and they have already made a fuss"

"Hey, don't mind about them too much. We are still here with you!" Hana pats my shoulder and Kasumi nods in approval. Moved by their kindness, I embrace the girls tightly, almost burst into tears "Thank you so much, you two.."

 **On the second period**

And for the first time in my life, I sit in class while carrying a blank mind.

 _This is bad!_ _I have been paying a lot of attention to sensei's speech from the beginning, but still..._ I stare intensely at the class board above then to my book then back to it again. Starting to panic as none of the formula makes sense to me. _Goodness, i_ _t's only been a week and half_ yet _everything has gone out of my reach!_

Suddenly, a call from teacher makes me flinch in terror and all of my thoughts instantly fly away out of the windows "Sogo-san?"

"Y-yes, sensei?!" I stand up awkwardly from my seat and he points at the written question on the board. "Can you come up here and answer this for me?"

Damn it! Why does it have to be the one that I don't know of?! "Erm...I...Uh..."

Seeing me flutter, he asks "What's wrong? You can't do it?"

"I-I'm sorry, sensei…" I lower my head in apologetic.

"Oh right, I forgot that you had been absent for a while. But please be more careful because these will be on the tests next week, alright?" Fortunately being a sympathy teacher, he comforts me instead of scolding.

Sighing in relief, I nod back to him in appreciation "Yes, sir"

And as soon as I take a seat, almost everyone in class begins to give me a judgment look and some are mixed with pities. _I_ _t's those looks again..._

My body turns uncomfortably stiff as I try hardest to maintain my eyes onto the notebook, while praying for the mental torture to end quickly. _Just g_ _o away already! Don't you all have better things to do?!_

Then some female classmates at the other corner of the class start whispering at each other. Yet not sure if it's on purpose that they make it loud enough for me to hear.

"You know, saying she caught a flu could be only an excuse for her to slack of. I mean, she has never missed school for once and suddenly one day she completely disappear for nearly half of a month"

"Yeah, she isolated herself from everybody, even sensei and her friends were not allowed to visit her. Don't you think it's kinda weird?"

"I heard from my boyfriend that he saw her wandering alone on the street some nights before. Maybe it got something to do with her absent?"

"Alone at night? Now that sounds really fishy"

"So she's not that of a goody two-shoes like we all known of huh? I knew all along that she was only faking it, what a joke"

After that they all giggle at their conversations. And Hana, who sits next to me on the right, worried (Shiomi sits next to the window on the left in the middle row) gets worried. "Shiomi-chan, you alright?"

I bite my lips and nod. "Y-yeah, I'm okay" trying to stay as calm as possible yet refuse to look at her in the eyes.

Kasumi, who is sitting at the desk right behind me let out an uamused sigh "Just ignore them, you know they love gossiping about anybody, right?"

"I don't mind at all, Kasumi-chan... By the way, Hana-chan" I respond then turn to Hana as she tilts her head "Yeah?"

"Can I borrow some of your books and notebooks after class?"

 **In the evening**

 **Sogo's family mansion**

 **After dinner**

Megumi and Shiomi are sitting on the sofa in their living room, watching TV together. Noticing that her sister has been staying quiet ever since dinner, Megumi decides that it's time to break the ice.

"What's wrong, little sister? You don't look so good" She moves her head to cover my view and I instantly snap out of my daydreaming "Oh, I-It's nothing much"

"Eh? Is that so... But your favorite gag show has ended half way yet you don't even crack a single smile. Are you sure that it's really nothing?" She raises her eyebrow at me. Then there's still no response, Megumi starts to take guesses. "Hmm let me think...Did something happen at school?"

Damn, she sure is a pro at hitting bull eyes "Yeah, kind of..." .

Getting more curious, Megumi leans closer to me. "Uh huh? Tell me, I'm all ears!"

"I couldn't answer sensei's question this morning, but that's not what I'm worrying about...It's just that I'm not used to being falling behind this much"

Hearing so, Megumi tilts her head. Somewhat having figured out her little sister's tantrum. "People judged you?"

I sigh, "They have always been, onee-chan. Though I think that I do need some time to get my feet back on the ground"

"What about finding your original thingy? Are you going to give up on that?" She slightly mentions about quitting the journey and I flinch "O-Ofcourse not!"

Definitely not after what I have been through. Who knows, maybe I almost reach the goal without knowing it...

"Then how are you suppose to get back onto your feet? If you keep being away from home like that" Megumi asks me as I take a sip of hot chocolate from my cup. "Don't worry, onee-chan. I'll try to balance things out"

But then again, it's always been easier to say than done...

And suddenly Megumi pats my back "Yeah, that's the spirit! But don't die on me, okay?"

The force is so strong that it almost makes me choke on my drink, "D-Don't worry, I won't"

After hearing my answer, she giggles and gives me a thumb up.

After that I decide from now on, I will stay up late to study as much as I can in order to catch up with the others. Though somehow the more I learn, the more complicating it gets and it feels really distressing. _Even so I'm not going to give up that easily!_

And to fasten things up,I work on the questions from both homework and extra books at once. Therefore, I decide to stop at 3 A.M even though there are still a lot to take care of. Thinking that it's better to finish them the next day than tiring myself out like this.

 **The next day**

 **In the morning**

I drop by Higurashi shrine to see Kagome off and find her along with Inuyasha are standing in front of the Bone-Eaters house, all ready to go "Kagome-chan"

Hearing my call, she turns back and greets me "Senpai, Good morning!"

Approach closer, I'm awed by the sight of giant backpack lying on the ground next to her "Good morning to you too. Wow, that sure is one big bag, Kagome. Are you intending to bring the whole house with you?"

"Haha senpai, you sure know how to joke" the girl laughs.

Yeah, except that I'm not joking at all…

That night after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left, I told to her about my decisions and what happened from before, everything. Somehow Kagome didn't like the idea that I tag along with Sesshomaru's group much but she had to accept that I had (miraculously) gotten become a part of.

The girl also mentioned about my fake name and I explained that I had created it out of insecurity. Though about when to reveal my real name was still unknown to me.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us, senpai?" Kagome asks me one last time to confirm and I nod "Yeah, I'm sure. And don't worry too much cause I've already gotten used to traveling around with Sesshomaru"

Being impatient as he always is, Inuyasha drags Kagome's arm and leads her toward to the well "Oi, you two done talking? Hurry up, we gotta go"

Having no choice, she waves at me and quickly follows the guy "I'll see you later then. Senpai"

After seeing them off, I step out of the shrine and make my way to my school like any other ordinary day.

 **Later on the same day**

 **Shiomi's room**

 **Around 1 A.M**

 _Time to refill_ _coffee_ … Let out a sigh, I look inside the cup which is long emptied cold. Even though knowing that it's necessary to stay up late but I just can't get used to it no matter how many times I've tried. And just as I about to stand up from my seat, a big white fluffy ball glides into my room through the opened window and reveals to be Sesshomar.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru? And so late at night too" My eyes widened at his sudden visit.

Anf the guy just stares at me for a bit before replying a very unrelated topic. "You look half-dead"

That's because I obviously am. Though I will be dead soon enough if there's no coffee to drink "So, is there any specific reason for you to be here?" I ask him one more time while making my way to the door.

"No" Sesshomaru calmly responds and leans comfortably against the wall on the right of the window. Acting as if this place has become his house (Shiomi's desk is on the left of it)

"Fine then. Just don't mess anything up when I'm gone okay?" Too tired to care, I close the door behind me and walk straight to the kitchen to refill my cup. _Maybe he's here to check up on me._

Once finish, I return to my room and turn the doorknob. _I bet he has already left by now._ But different from my expectation, Sesshomaru is still standing there at the same spot and looking outside of the window. Weird, I wonder what he's planning this time.

 _Well whatever it is surely doesn't matter to me, as long as he doesn't disturb my learning time._ I shrug and walk back to my seat, yawning. After settling everything down, I return doing what having left off while Sesshomaru keeps staring deeply into the night sky. Things turn quiet again as we don't exchange any more word.

Then two hours pass and without the girl's noticing, Shiomi has fallen into a deep sleep right on her seat. Figure that she has no longer aware of what's going on around her, Sesshomaru silently approaches to her desk and reaches out his hand to her. Caressing Shiomi's head and feeling her soft black hair flowing through his fingers, as he watches the girl sleeps peacefully.

"Uhm…Sesshomaru…? …Close the window when you leave okay…" Suddenly she slightly stirs, mumbling under her breath and he flinches. Quickly Sesshomatu withdraws his hand but soon realizes that Shiomi is only talking in her sleep.

Somewhat is relieved, Sesshomaru turns away and walks toward to the window to take his leave. Though before going, he glances back to her one last time then out of her room window. Swiftly disappear into the darkness...

Not until half an hour later, Shiomi finally jolts up from her sleep "Ah! I dozed off!"

I rub my eyes and turn to Sesshomaru's spot. Kind of surprised to see that he is no longer there. _Well, it's not like I would expect him to stay here all night or something._ Then I notice the window which has already closed shut. _Hmm..._ _Guess that guy still knows something called being polite..._

Unconsciously shifting my eyes back to the desk, the sight of opened notebook instantly snaps me out of my fantasy "The tests!" As I jump back to my seat and start panicking "Oh no! There's still so much left to learn!"

 **The next morning**

After wasting some time trying to push myself out of the well, I find everyone is standing some feet away and seems to be waiting for my arrival. Sesshomaru is standing next to Jaken and Ah-Un while Rin rushes to my side to welcome me with a hug."Onee-chan, welcome back!"

"Hello Rin. Have you been a good girl?" I pat her head.

"Yup! Absolutely!" Rin nods excited as I sneak out a small lollipop from my backpack and gives it to her "Good! Because I have something right here..Just for you!"

Seeing sweet, the girl happily accepts it from my hand and eats it right away "Yay! Thank you, Onee-chan!"

Then I walk over to the other two and greet them, "Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-san"

"What took you so long, huh?! The nerve! Making us wait like this!" Jaken, being annoying and grumpy as always, waving his staff in the air so fast that it almost lands on my head.

I quickly back away to avoid being hit, trying to apologize for my late arrival "Sorry, sorry…It's because I had to settle something at home before coming here"

Ah-Un carefree approaches where I'm standing and offers me the Naginata in one of its mouth. It has been decided that when I return to my world, he would be the one keeping it till I'm back. Therefore, I accept the weapon and pat its head to show my appreciation "Thank you Ah-Un"

After making sure that everyone is presence within the group, Sesshomaru turns around and walks off in to the deep forest. While Jaken nags us to follow from behind "Let's get going already, we're not going to stay here all day!"


	12. Chapter 12

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **1 hour ago *Continue from the last chapter*  
**

 **Sunday morning**

 **Sogo family's mansion**

"Okay, I'm going now" I pick up the backpack, standing in the middle of our living room together with my mom and sister.

Still worried about my journey, mom gives me one last hug. "Be careful, dear Remember to take care of yourself, alright?"

"Yes, I will," I nod in response and return the hug.

Confused at how short my home-staying was, Megumi raises an eyebrow. "You're done that fast? Didn't you say that you have to study a lot for the tests next week?"

"Well no…I intend to return in 2 or 3 days to continue with it actually..." I scratch the back of my head awkwardly then we hear Shinobu's call "Shiomi-sama. You have a visitor"

I wonder who, if it's either Hana or Kasumi they would give me a call first before coming "Did that person tell you who he/she is?"

"Yes, he told me that to he went the same school as you and called himself Miyamoto Tatsuya. He's now waiting for you at the front door" the old butler explains and I tilt my head at the unfamiliar name. "Miyamoto who?"

On the other hand Megumi looks like she's in deep thoughts. _Miyamoto? Why does that sound so familiar?_

And before I can decide what to do next, she has dragged me toward to the door depsite my unwillingness "Come on Shiomi, let's go meet this guy!"

As soon as the double door are opened, in front of us is a short black haired guy with a couple of brown eye, and around 1.75 meters tall (5'7" or 5'8" feet) He wears a white T-shirt and blue jeans with blue sport shoes.

"Good morning, Sogo-san" He greets me politely and I point at the guy, somewhat starting to figure out who he is "Miyamoto-kun?"

Miyamoto Tatsuya, who is staying in the same school as me, is also a 11th grader but studies in the different class from mine (next to Shiomi's classroom) This guys is known to be, or rumored to be from what I've heard from Hana, popular for being one of the school top students. Even so, only that wouldn't be enough to build up his popularity because it's his looks that they actually care about (For girls mostly, not sure about the dudes)

Even though having studied under the same roof for more than a year, the two of us barely meet or talk. So you can say that we really don't know about each other much. Even if we do, it will probably from the rumours about ourselves between other students...

Weird, I wonder what makes him visit me so suddenly. As I about to ask "Uhm.." However, Megumi has already jumped into my mouth "Hey! Could it be that you are that Miyamoto?!"

"That Miyamoto?" Confused, I frowns.

"Miyamoto family is well-known in the Electronic equipment business. Miyamoto Akito, who is the CEO of their established companies, has two sons" Megumi goes on listing every single information about them that she has collected. While I just stand there staring at her and trying hard to catch up.

"His first born son is Miyamoto Masato who will be the heir of the Miyamoto family's business in the future, currently is 20 years old and studying at the Tokyo University (same school as hers) in business major. As far as I know he's really smart and knows how to act, pretty much a perfect guy"

Goodness me, is there anything else about their family that she doesn't know of?

"And then his youngest son is…" Megumi finishes her explanation by a tap on the guy's shoulder and he slightly bow to us. "Miyamoto Tatsuya. And yes, just like she said. Akito is my father and Masato is my older brother"

Only waiting for that answer to happen, my sister snaps her fingers. "I knew it! Your face reminds me of Masato when I first see you!"

"I…I see" I flutter, pretty much lost deep within the conversation and Megumi hits my arm for being a newbie at *important* social knowledge "Jeeze, this dense little sister of mine. Aren't you two going under the same school?! How come you know nothing about him?!"

Avoiding Miyamoto's curious gaze, I lower my head "Well…I.." (Apparently aside from her friends, Shiomi rarely pays attention to other people around her)

"Oh it's alright. Beside I wouldn't want my background make things uncomfortable between us" Notice my uneasiness, he smiles to ease the awkwardness.

Megumi squeals "Aww you!" Not forgetting to pats Tatsuya at the back and almost break his lungs.

"Uh…okay. By the way, why are you here, Miyamoto-kun?" Still not knowing why he come to our houses, I ask him.

"Well, ever since knowing you got sick I really wanted to visit but I was told not to cause of the flu serious infection. Even though you had returned to school for some days already, I know that you're still unwell. That's why I decide to go and see you today" Tatsuya responds then hands me a basket full of vitamins and fresh fruits. "In order to give you these. Though I'm sorry for coming here uninformed"

Accepting the gift from him, I smile in appreciation "Oh, it's okay. Thank you, Miyamoto-kun"

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiles back.

Megumi, being as sharp as she always be, notices a tint of red on the male teenager's cheek and decides to invite him into the house "Anyway what are we standing here for? Come in!"

"B-but…" I actually don't mind about having guests but right now is seriously not a good time for it. _Because if_ _I don't leave now, I will be late!_ And I definitely do not want to piss Sesshomaru off since he's so going to shreds me into pieces if he does.

Instantly, Megumi hits me hard to the side to shut me up "Hush, Shiomi. Don't be too rude to our guest. He came all the way here just to visit you, remember?!"

"Will it be alright, Sogo-san? It looks like you're about to go somewhere." Tatsuya stares at my uniform and the backpack in my hand, somewhat looking pitiful.

"N-no, not at all! P-lease come in!" I shake my head in response, feeling an intense glare behind my back.

Hearing us making a fuss behind the doors, my mom steps outside to check and notices an unfamiliar boy walking beside me to the living room. "Oh my, who is this? Is he your boyfriend, Shiomi?" then she takes a very wild, ridiculous guess the moment seeing him.

I strongly deny "Of course not! He is Miyamoto Tatsuya, a school mate of mine. As you can see Miyamoto-kun is here to visit me because he couldn't do it back when I was still being sick".

And somehow I notice a disappointment in her face upon once she hears my explanation.

"You must be Mrs. Sogo. It's nice to meet you. I am Miyamoto Tatsuya" He introduces himself to her and my mom smiles brightly, too brightly to not to be suspicious.

"Nice to meet you too, Miyamoto-kun. Thank you for coming here to visit my daughter. I really appreciate it." My mom mysteriously winks at me and I frown back in confusion. _What?_

Therefore Tatsuya smiles back, seems not to notice what just happened between us. "It's nothing much, Mrs. Sogo. It's only a simple thing that any friend would do"

"I see, such a gentleman" My mom responds then whispers something to Megumi and they both giggle to themselves. Leaving me alone that is still trying to figure out what is going on.

Letting out a sigh, I lead him to the the sofa nearby "Uhm... No need to be shy. Make yourself at home"

Tatsuya nods then take a sit right next to me while I'm trying to pour some tea for everyone. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay? You seem to be uncomfortable"

"T-That's must be because I'm still not fully recovered!" His question makes me flinch in terror that I almost drop the tea cup. Quickly, I make an excuse and act as normal as possible even though dying slowly inside. _This is bad! Sesshomaru and others must be waiting right now. They're going to be so mad at me when I get there._

Ensured, Tatsuya sighs in relief "Is that so? I'm glad that you have finally passed that awful stage" and I can only nod back awkwardly "Y-Yes, me too…" Please, just hurry up and leave already. I beg of you!

 **40 minutes later**

 **At the main gate**

"Okay, I guess I will get going now. I'll see you later at school" Tatsuya says as I walk him to the front door "Alright, see you Miyamoto-kun"

Once there, he bids me goodbye "Take care, Sogo-san" and I smile back, watching the boy leaving.

When Tatsuya's out of sigh, I sigh in relief for a short moment before Megumi peeking out from behind. Causing me to jump in surprise. "Hey, Shiomi, I think that boy is having a crush on you!"

I shake my head at the ridiculous statement "What are you saying, onee-chan. We've only just become friend today"

How can she even think of something like that. I mean, we barely even know each other.

"My, aren't you a being too dense, little sister. Think about it, he appeared out of nowhere to visit you then even wanted to become friend. I bet Tatsuya has something for you" Megumi leans on my shoulder and giggles.

Seriously though this big sister of mine, she watched to much drama "Don't be ridiculous, the only things that he has for me right here are vitamins and fruits...Oh no!"

Suddenly remember that the others are still waiting, I shove her away then grab my backpack and charge in full head to the shrine "I'm so late now, I've gotta go! Say goodbye to mom for me!"

Megumi chuckles and watches the little sister disappears out of her sight "And there she goes"

 **Back to the present**

While traveling through a dark misty valley, Rin decides to play a game out of boredom "Onee-chan, Jaken-sama, Let's play Say it fast game!"

As usual, Jaken growls in annoyance cause of getting himself involved again into one of her ridiculous requests. "What?"

I nods in response, since there's nothing else better to do anyway. Only waiting for that answer, Rin immediately starts. "Here we go…Red-Jaken, Blue-Jaken, Yellow-Jaken!"

"Red-Jaken, Blue-Jaken, Yellow-Jaken" I repeat the words successfully and Rin claps her hands "Wow, you're good, onee-chan!"

"Okay, it's your turn Jaken-sama! Red-Jaken, Blue-Jaken, Yellow-Jaken!" Then the girl leads Jaken but he declines, "No, I'm not playing."

"Aww, why not!" She pouts.

I think the reason is quite obvious...

Even so, Jaken just groans and ignores her game then everything turns quiet again. Suddenly right after, Sesshomaru pauses and makes the little servant bumps hard into his legs. Resulting Jaken falling flat on his butt "Sesshomaru-sama?"

Then we hear a sound of flute playing up ahead within the mist and walking toward to our direction is a straight long black hair beautiful lady in light green kimono, carrying a flute in her hand.

I wonder what's a human doing in such kind of place all alone. Wouldn't that really dangerous?

The unfamiliar woman suddenly kneels in front of the silver haired lord. Much to our surprised. "It's been a long time, Sesshomaru-sama.:

Getting suspicous about this unfamiliar woman, Jaken instantly questions her. "Who are you? How do you know Sesshomaru-sama?"

Now that having a chance to observe the woman closely, I have to admit that she is really beautiful. Even her voice gives quite a nice ring to the ears."Greetings, I am called Sara. Have you forgotten about what happened at Asano Castle? Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Asano castle?" Sesshomaru frowns, seem to have recalling something from the name.

Sara nods, "Yes, the first time Sara saw you…That was when Asano Castle was going through a difficult time"

Then there's a long pause between them until the lady speaks up again. "Sesshomaru-sama, have you remember?"

"I do not know you." Instead of having a happy reunion like she has imaged, Sesshomaru instead gives Sara a cold shoulder. Much to her displeasure "What?!"

Even though fully aware that their story is none of my business to butt in, yet I can't help getting curious about these two. _I kind of feel bad for the lady. Hmm...I wonder if they really know each other?_

As Sesshomaru passes by, the woman stands up. "Please wait, Sesshomaru-sama! I want to make your wish come true!"

Her proposition successfully gain the man's attention. Causing him to halts his feet and shifts his head back to her. "My wish, you say?"

Sara nods again, holding the flute closer to her chest. "Yes, and when I have succeeded, I hope you will accept my feeling…"

 _Feeling? You're telling me that she's actually in love with him?_ Wow, this is getting more and more interesting.

But more importantly, what kind of Sesshomaru's wish is she talking about? It's not about eliminate Inuyasha, is it? I do admit that they really don't like each other but still, wishing for your own blood brother's death is a little bit too much...

Even so, Jaken yells back in disbelief "Don't be stupid! You really think you can grant his wish?!" and immediately earns a scold from his master. "Jaken, Step aside"

Frightened to his soul, the little servant quickly steps back "Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama…"

"I certainly will, Sesshomaru-sama!" Sara's tone brightened up.

"Hmph! Do as you wish" Sesshomaru finally gives her the permission (maybe) and walks off.

"Yes!" She responds happily and walks to the opposite direction of his. Yet she stops right before where I and Rin stand. Staring at me from head to toes then back in the eyes, she says. "Miss, tell me something."

Surprised, I point at myself. "Me?"

Unbeknown to the girls, Sesshomaru has glanced back to them and secretly paying his attention to their conversation. _  
_

"Tell me, what's your relationship with Sesshomaru-sama?" Her ridiculous question almost causes me to choke on my own breath. _Relationship? What is she talking about?_

Therefore I scratch the back of my head awkwardly. "Uh…we are only travel companions, nothing more"

Even so, her sigh in relief seriously ticks me off "I see…So you're just one of his servants"

Since when companionship has turned into master-servant relationship?!

After the short talk, she disappears into the thick mist and Jaken rushes to Sesshomaru's side "Who is she? Sesshomaru-sama?! Who is that woman!"

"She is so pretty" Hearing Rin comments in awe, the servant spat "It's because of the make-up! Beside what can a mere human like her able to do?!"

For some reasons his reaction right now reminds me so much of a jealous girlfriend.

"Are you blind? She is not human" However, Sesshomaru's response instantly leave us in shock "She is a youkai… or if she was originally a human. Though she is only a low-class youkai"

A human that can turn into youkai? Is that even possible?

Once getting out of the misty place, we follow Seasshomaru to a cliff where we find Inuyasha and Kagome together with the others. And what's more, there is Sara who is riding on a giant raven and seems like all of them are in the middle of a fight. _Does it mean that Sesshomaru's wish was to kill Inuyasha after all?_

"Sesshomaru-sama, What are you doing here?" Sara's eyes widened at her lord/crush sudden appearance.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?!" I quickly guide Ah-Un to Kagome's spot and the girl rushes over to us "Senpai!"

Confused about the fight, I ask her "What is going on?" and Kagome frowns in distress. "That person, she stole Inuyasha sword. The Tessaiga"

Her explanation has somewhat put my mind a little bit at ease. Even so, why does Sesshomaru wants to steal his brother's sword? Doesn't he already have some for himself?

No need to describe how angry Inuyasha is once knowing the two's intention and mindlessly launches at Sesshomaru "Sankon Tessou!" (Sankon Tessou: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer) In a flash, the lord stops him by grabbing and burns his wrist with some kind of green poison mist.

Taking the chance that Inuyasha's in disadvantage, Sara flies to them for aid "Sesshomaru-sama, don't let him go!"

But different from her expectation, Sesshomaru shoves Inuyasha aside and sends poison mist toward her, causing the giant raven to break into pieces. Resulting Sara lands onto the ground "But why, Sesshomaru-sama…?"

"You…" Inuyasha growls and about to charges in again but stopped by Sesshomaru's insulting "Stop barking Inuyasha, this has nothing to do with you"

"What?!"

Confused, Kagome turns to ask me. "That lady, she is not on Sesshomaru's side?"

"Well…How should I say this…" I lower my head, not sure how to explain properly.

Back to Sesshomaru's spot, Sara has knelt down and offered the sword to him "Sesshomaru-sama, please accept this. Please turn Inuyasha into dust with your Tessaiga"

However, Sesshomaru refuses it "Do not misunderstand. Did you really think that this is what I, Sesshomaru desire?"

"Are you saying that it is not…?" Sara's immediately taken aback by his amswer.

I see...So stealing Inuyasha is also not one of his intentions. Now that reminds me, isn't Naraku is the only thing that vivid in his head nowadays…? (I know what you're thinking but no, not in the yaoi way)

"I will not accept help from one such as you to defeat Inuyasha" Sesshomaru walks off and Sara attempts to follow him but failed as he has jumped into mid air.

"Please wait, Sesshomaru-sama" Quickly, Jaken commands Ah-Un to chases after him and I bid Kagome goodbye "Sorry Kagome-chan, I have to leave now, take care okay?"

Now that we all know Sesshomaru doesn't need the Tessaiga, perhaps Sara will return the sword back to them since she probably has no need of it. And the girl responds "You too, senpai" and shifts her eyes back to Sara, who is now bearing a sad look on her face due to Sesshomaru's rejection.

 **Within the forest**

Sesshomaru stops in front of a large tree and stares at it for a couple of minutes before Sara appears behind him "Do you remember now, Sesshomaru-sama? Back then, you were sitting against the tree"

The lady explains while recalling to the past "I will never forget that sight. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you in the world. And I was watching you the whole time"

Wait, did I just hear her saying that she has been watching him the whole time…? She's not some kind of a stalker, is she? But what's more important right now is that, why is she still keeping Tessaiga?

Irritated, Jaken's about to barge in "Why you…" but immediately stopped by me as I pick him up by the collar "Hush, Jaken-san. Do you want him to snare at you again like last time?"

Hearing so, he gulps in fear then finally to quiet down. Since I need to know what is Sara going to do next before we mindlessly jump in.

"What my father did cannot be forgiven. I know there's no way to atone for it"

"The sound of a flute. Back then… I thought I heard the sound of a flute"

"Yes, It was this flute" Sara takes out the flute from her chest's armor and begins to play, it was such calm yet sorrowful melody _._ After done playing, Sara continues recalling to what happened from before, why her father burnt down the castle and how she died.

At that moment, I realize that out of great love/admiration for Sesshomaru, Sara had given up her body to the youkai just to be by his side.

Suddenly, Sara's eyes turn red "Sesshomaru-sama. Won't you accept what I've done for you?" then once again offering him Tessaiga.

"Hold on, Isn't that Inuyasha sword? Why are you still carrying? Didn't Sesshomaru tell you that he doesn't need it?" I immediately let go of Jaken and decides to jump in the conversation. Only to end up earning a deadly growl from her. "Back off, servant! You want to die?!"

"I don't care whatever you're doing to do to me! But you have to return it to Inuyasha, he needs it!" Despite we don't really know each other much, but Inuyasha's still Kagome's guardian. And he definitely needs the sword to protect Kagome! Just like how he had helped me back at the shrine.

"This is none of your business...!" Sara grips then tighten onto the sword.

Suddenly Sesshomaru moves out of his spot to cover me "So that is your true form"

Confused bu his statement, she asks. :My true form? What are you talking about, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Out of the blue, Inuyasha leaps out from behind and uses his special attack at us "There you are! Sankon Tessou!" much to my horror "Hey! Hey! I'm right over here you know?!"

Fortunately enough, before Inuyasha claws can touch any of us. Sesshomaru has slashed him right at the shoulder and make the guy jumps backward. Goodness, is this what i get for defending this guy?

Hurt by the impact, he growls "I should have known! You are part of this, Sesshomaru!"

"You will not lay a finger on her. She is none of your concern, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru calmly answers.

Hearing so, Sara smirks in satisfaction and Inuyasha is getting even more irritated. "No way! I have to get back my Tessaiga!"

Then Inuyasha digs his claws into his wound and fires some red waves at us "Hijin Kessou!" (Hijin Kessou: Blades of Blood)

Horrified, I can only stand there and watch those sharp waves flying toward me. _The heck_ _!? There is no way I will be able to dodge all of that!_

Though once again, Sesshomaru's helped me by blocking Inuyasha's attack with his sword and the rest of it fly past us then hit Sara on the shoulder.

 _That Inuyasha, Is he trying to kill me or what?!_ I curse inside then turn back to Sara to check, only to see that youkai have rushed out of her wound and lock Inuyasha with their bodies "Curse you, Inuyasha… I shall send you do your death!"

Aware that the situation's getting tense, Sesshomaru orders me to back off "Move" then steps in front of Inuyasha to faces her. Much to the lady's distress "Do not reveal any more of your disgusting self to I, Sesshomaru"

He slides her in half with his sword and result in Youkai burst out even more then they all rush toward him.

"Damn you, you exposed us!" Sara face changes into a grey looking ogre and her voice is also sound different. Thanks to her demonic power, the sky above us has turned darker...

"Nintoujou!" In order to protect us, Jaken summons a blast of fire with his staff. Plus Ah-Un blue beams yet still struggling to kill some of them.

While Sesshomaru just easily slashes away every single one of them with his sword "Did you truly believe that I would not see through your disguise?"

Sara laughs maniacally "That's right, Sara was simply a medium. Our true aim is you, Sesshomaru! We made use of Inuyasha and took his Tessaiga then you would definitely appear. It seems that our plan was right on the target"

Now it's all cleared that Sara's been used all along, she's completely innocent.

Just then, Kagome and the others have arrived to the scene by riding a giant two-tail cat and lands far behind of Inuyasha. To save him, Sango swings her giant boomerang and releases Inuyasha from the Youkai's grips. However, the rest of them have now gathered into a gigantic mass up in the air.

Miroku then raises up his right hand to open up his sleeve and reveals a small hole inside his palm, and that small circle magically sucks all of the youkai into it "Inuyasha, get down! Kazaana!"(Kazaana: Wind Tunnel)

Due to the strong force, I, Rin and Jaken are struggling to hold onto Ah-Un to prevent ourselves from being pulled inside the void. _What the heck…?! How is there a black hole inside his hand?!_

Despite the black hole's destruction power, Youkai keep coming out of Sara's body like an endless supply "Heh heh heh, this woman's spiritual energy has become our power. And after we absorbed you, Sesshomaru. We will become the strongest youkai of all!"

"Hmph! Trash, the whole lot of you" Sesshomaru spat.

Suddenly at the middle of the Youkai's chest appears Sara's human face and she pleads "Sesshomaru-sama, please forgive me…It's all because of my foolishness, I have been such a burden to you. If you are able to…Please, destroy me along with the Youkai"

Without hesitation, the lord cuts her with his sword to kill them but useless as his sword is said to be consumed by anger and hatred, which will only adding power to the youkai. With another plan in his mind, he cuts off youkai arm, which is holding the Tessaiga and sends it flying to the spot nearby.

A second later, I hear Kagome shouts and the next thing I see is her firing an arrow, which turns into a purple line, straight at the youkai's chest and it yelps in pain "Damn you!" Needless to say, I'm completely awed by her magical powe _r._ _Has she always this strong?_

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru has picked up Tessaiga on the ground without any of us noticing "If I cannot use my Tojikin" as lightning energy appears out of the sword and damages his hand, seems to be rejecting him "There is only this!"

Sesshomaru takes a swing at the youkai and creates a giant yellow wave of energy to blow the whole thing away. And what left of it is a long trail of lava on the ground while Tessaiga is thrown away near to where Inuyasha is.

The remaining of them are soon eliminated by the combination of Kagome's arrow and Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu, which have also cleared the sky back to normal. Once everything has calmed down, we approach to Sara who is starting to melt away into dust under the huge tree. Witnessing her dying state, I kneel next to her "Sara-san!" but Jaken shakes his head "It's useless, she's already dead"

"At last…I am finally free…Sesshomaru-sama, thank you" The lady smiles gently as her eyes shift from each one of us then stop at Sesshomaru. While he squats down next to me and pick up the flute lying on the ground nearby.

Moved by his small but caring action, Sara cries as I too, can no longer holding back the tears while watching her turns completely into ashes. "I have no regrets…Because I was able to express my true feeling to you. Sesshomaru-sama…"

The silver haired man stares at the flute in his hand for a moment before sticking it into the ashes and moves on "Let's go"

Quickly, Jaken and Rin follows him while I glance back to Sara's grave and Kagome one last time before leaving.

 **Back to the valley**

 **In the evening**

Things turn back to normal for us as Sesshomaru takes the lead while Rin having small clueless chats with Jaken from time to time. And I only listen to the two's conversation in silent cause of Sara's dying moment is still haunting my mind. _To think I would be able to witness such a tragic_ _love story in this bizzare place...And it's from Sesshomaru, no less._


	13. Chapter 13

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **The next morning**

 **At a flower field within the forest**

"Look! Onee-chan! Aren't they pretty?" Rin wanders around the place to pick up various of wild flowers and show them to me.

"Yes." I nod, patting her head. Seriously, this girl's cheerful face has never ceased to bring a smile to my face. Since Sesshomaru has gone off somewhere together with Jaken earlier, we are now left behind in Ah-Un's care. (Ah-Un would always be the one carrying her backpack if she doesn't use it)

While watching Rin playing, my eyes unconsciously land on a familiar figure sitting not too far away. _Huh? It's th_ _at fox again._ _What does it want this time?_

And just like before, once knowing that it has gained my attention, the white fox runs away. However, this time I hesitate to chase after it. _Should I_ _follow it? But what about Rin? I can't just leave her here alone..._

But we have been sitting here for a while now without any possible threat. I guess that this place is peaceful enough stay and beside, Rin still has Ah-Uh here to protect her. _Not to mention that maybe Sesshomaru is on his way back right now so..._

After spending a couple of minutes to choose whether to leaving or not. The curiosity has won me over once again and I decide to give it one more try.

Once settled, I toss my Naginata to Rin's spot. Thinking that bringing it along will only slow me down and unnecessary. "Stay here with Ah-Un, I will be right back!"

"Eh? Onee-chan, Where are you going!?" Too busy making flower crowns for her lord, Rin remains on her spot and watches her leaving.

Surprisingly, the fox's speed seems to be slower than it usually does. As if it's wanting me to catch up to it. Once leading me out of the flower field, the sneaky little thing stops and just sits behind the bushes.

Taking the chance that it's guard is completely down, I charge forward in order to seize it "Alright! Let's see what kind of big secret you're hiding!"

However, only one step after and I can no longer feel the ground under my feet, while the white fox magically fades into thin air "…What? Kyaahh!"

At result, I'm forced to do a free falling while screaming at the top of my lung before rolling down the hill, hitting myself here and there multiple times then everything turns black.

 **Some time later**

"O-Ouch…" When finally gain back consciousness, I notice that I am now lying on the ground, inside someone's hut. Therefore, I turn to my side painfully to move and see that not only my body is messed up by that jump earlier but also my uniform. It's so wrenched and dirty that I don't even know if it's still considered to be clothes anymore. "Huh..? Where am I?"

Hearing my voice, a long black hair girl, who seems to be around my age, walks over and kneels next to me "Oh, you're awake. Thanks goodness, you was unconscious and covered in blood when I found you"

To think that a human villager would bring a completely stranger like me back to her house, and even nursing me till I'm awake. What a kind person.

"Uhm, thank you miss. For saving me." I thanks her.

"It's nothing. Though I still can't believe that you've made it out alive even after falling from such height." The girl shakes her head, smiling. But then her cheerful expression is immediately replaced with a curious one. "On top of that, you healed in such a miraculous speed. Say, you are not normal, are you?"

I back away awkwardly, trying to avoid her gaze "Well…I Uh…Ouch!" and pretending to yelp out loud. Hugging myself in pain, "You must be mistaken... I'm still badly injured, you see..."

Suddenly at the door appears an middle-age woman who hands the girl a small bowl of some green liquid "Keiko, Give this to her"

Keiko accepts it then hand it to me "Here, take this. It will make you feel better" urging me to drink the whole bowl. Almost throw up at the sight of bitter medicine, I quickly put the bowl aside "Erm…Thanks, I will drink it later"

A second later we hear a shout, which belong from a male villager, at the door "Keiko!" The guy's panting heavily, seems to have been rushing here from a long way nonstop.

"Satoshi?!" The girls approaches him and Satoshi grabs her shoulder tightly "Why are you still here?! You should have been away from the village already!"

"Yes, I did but…But on the way, I found an injured girl lying under the hill. And I couldn't just leave her there so I brought her back here…"

"You saved her but what about you?! Do you really want to die?!"

"If I run away then everyone will die and I don't want that! Beside, my fate has been set in the beginning and I have to face it, want it or not"

Cannot stay clueless any longer when the situation has somewhat involved myself in it, I ask the two. "Uhm…What is going on here? Why is everybody dying?"

The old woman let out a sigh "It's understandable that you're confused since you're an outsider. Because our village's rule is to bring up a maiden to the Lake's god every year"

Did I just hear her mention a lake's god? "But why a maiden?"

"Because that girl will become the God's bride. That's why it's compulsory for her to be a maiden or else he will get angry and end up killing everyone in the village"

What the hell, he gets married every year? Just how greedy can this dude be? _  
_

"And it's my turn this year…As you can see Satoshi and I are lovers, he didn't want me to sacrifice myself that's why he wanted me to run away" Keiko bursts into tears while hugging Satoshi, as he too, in the verge of crying. "And yet you're still here. Just what are you thinking, Keiko?!"

Despite having told to leave the area for more than a week already, Keiko still refuses to do so. "I can't let my selfishness kills mom and you, and the villagers. Please understand, Satoshi"

Hearing that, the guy lowers his head speechlessly and the atmosphere turns even heavier.

Knowing that the whole bizarre culture thing of this village isn't something for a stranger like me to butt in. Even so, Keiko has helped me back then so I guess that I need to do something for her in return. Though it's probably not going to turn out pretty (for me mostly) in the end but still better than watching the girl die.

Therefore, I hold up my hand to suggest. "I know this may sound crazy so…Will an outsider count?"

Much to their surprise "What?! Are you saying that you want to give up yourself to the God?!"

"However in order to become the God's bride, you must be a maiden. Are you sure that you are a…" Satoshi raises his eyebrow at me due to my uniform being too revealing and probably many things more.

Annoyed, I yell back to shut him up before he can finish his question. "I am!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Sesshomaru is searching for Shiomi since she hasn't come back even after his return. Spending a while flying in the air following her scent, he later lands right at the spot under the hill where Shiomi has fallen on and checks the stain of blood on the ground. _This is still new..._

He frowns once catching another unfamiliar, revolting smell mixed along with hers. _She must have been taken away by a human._ Then Sesshomaru takes off to the air again and follows their scent toward to the human village's direction.

 **Back to Shiomi**

After introducing me to the village chief, he has actually agreed on letting me change place for Keiko. Not wasting any more time, the women are ordered to give me a flower bath then make-up and bridal clothes, in order to create a new bride.

 **Around 30 minutes later**

Shiomi is now sitting on a mat carried by four village men as the village chief leading the whole group up ahead to the lake while the middle-age women in fancy clothes following from behind. Similar to any other bride from before, she's wearing a formal white bride kimono with a white Tsunokakushi (Looks like a hood) to cover her hair, and of course a face full of thick make-up.

 _Goodness, talk about super uncomfortable_. I struggle not to collapse under the several layers of clothes, they are so hot and heavy. Not to mention that I'm not really used to wearing this much of make-up, it makes my skin feel kind of funny. And to make it worse, I've never been such a good swimmer. _Hopefully the lake won't be too deep._

Once reaching to our destination, a huge lake, the chief stands in front of it and calls out "Oh the great Lord of the Lake, I present to you our pure maiden"

In instant, giant bubbles appears at the water surface then I see something coming up from the depth of the lake. Reveals to be a giant snake like creature with bat wings and lizard hands with sharp claws on each of its finger.

So this is the Lake's God they've been talking about. No wonder everyone's afraid.

"Please, accept her as your new wife...!" At this point the village chief's limbs are about to fall apart due to being greatly terrified. Trying his best to finish his job by offering me up to the thing then immediately back away.

The creature then approaches and stares at me closely from head to toes while I trying hard to remain calm on my seat "Hmm…Such a beautiful bride, I am pleased. Alright, I shall allow you humans to keep your lives this year"

Its answer immediately earns a cheer from the villagers as they bow at him in appreciation, "We are grateful, my lord"

Since everything has settled, the village chief and walks over to his subordinates "Our duty here is done, let us return!" Only a second later, everyone's gone out of sight and leave me behind with the beast.

 _So, I'm going to become this thing's wife, huh._ _Just great._ I let out a long sigh and stand up from my seat, trying to take out some parts of the kimono since it's too heavy to move around. _In order to escape, I have to get out of this costume first._

However only after taking off the hood and a bit of the garment, the Youkai reaches its hand to where I am and grabs me by my waist, picking me up from the ground before I can even react "W-Wha?!"

And its perverted laugh cause me to realize that my misunderstanding action has regrettably triggered the thing. "Heh heh heh, there's no need to be hurry. My sweet. You can strip as much as you want once we get back to our cave, alright?"

Okay calm down, this is not the time to be panic. _Since my Naginata isn't here with me... guess I will have to sneak up on the snake's head and stab it in the eye with the knife._ Knowing that it's unwise to go empty-handed, I had hidden a knife inside my Kimono back at the village to prepare for these kind of situations.

Suddenly the thing smirks and licks me by the cheek "My dear, you look so delicious. I can't wait to eat you~ "

The feeling of something warm and slippery on my skin disgusts me so much that it feels like even worse than getting struck by lightning, multiple times "Gyah!" Quickly, I try to wipe its saliva off my face all over and over yet they still refuse to leave.

Cannot wait any longer, the snake spin around with me in its hand and heads toward to the lake "Let's get going now, shall we?"

Figuring what's going to happen, I shut my eyes tightly and take a deep breath to prepare for the water impact. However within a split of second, someone image's suddenly pops up inside my mind. _Sesshomaru!_

Then I gasp in surprise, cannot believe that person is no one else but the cold silver haired lord. _Why does it have to be Sesshomaru? Was it because that I got used to being rescued by him?  
_

Although before the Youkai can even touch the water, a ball of light appears from afar and charges right at the thing's back and it stumbles, almost falling "Ack!"

Hurt by the sudden crash, the giant snake turns back and realizes that the attack just now belonged to an Inu youkai "How dare you hit me, insolent brat?! Do you even know who I am?!"

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?!" While my eyes widened by the sight of the lord standing fearlessly before us in the air, though his sharp eyes right now look as if they're piercing through my skin and bones. Such an intense glare that it makes me gulp in fear. _Uh oh..._ _He's not going to kill me too, is he...?_

"Release her," Sesshomaru demands as he draws out one of the swords at his hips and the snake bursts out in laughter due to how ridiculous it sounded "Hah! Dream on! Who do you think you are to order me around?!"

In a flash, Sesshomaru swings his sword and strikes the snake at its chest, making it yelps in pain. Angered, the youkai counters back by launching its huge tail many times at Sesshomaru to smash him but the guy has easily dodged them all. "Curse you! This is my wedding! She is my bride!"

Taking the chance that his arm, which is keeping me inside, is no longer guarded, Sesshomaru rushes forward and cut it off. However, the youkai's hand still refuses to let go of my body and I'm forced to go down together with it "Wahh!"

Fortunately enough, Sesshomaru has rescued me from that detached arm before I hit the water below. And in reflex, I hug him by the side to keep myself from falling. Meanwhile the snake's gone mad for losing his soon-to-be bride as it let out a ear-tearing roars and launches itself at us to strike with other arm "Die!"

To dodge the attack Sesshomaru jumps up and while at it, he cuts off the other arm then fires a huge blue energy blast at its head to Splitthe thing up in half. Watching the snake's body parts drop into the water, I sigh in relief when it's no longer moving.

"What do you think you are doing?" Then I hear Sesshomaru's low voice by my ear and shift my head back to him. As he sheathes the Tokijin and lifts me up with his arm for me to face him.

"As you can see, Sesshomaru-sama. I was about to get married." I explain, raising up my kimono sleeves to show off the pretty bridal kimono and he frowns. Though I'm not sure why myself but his gaze doesn't seem to affect me much like any other times. "Calm down, I was just joking"

Then we just stand there staring at each other in the eyes until I start to giggle and ruin the silent "Pfftt…" Needless to say, the mysterious laugh makes Sesshomaru confused "What's so funny?"

"Ah…It's nothing" I shake my head in response, wondering if calling out to him for help has unconsciously become one of my habits.

 **One day later (Wednesday)**

Shiomi decides to go back home today to continue with her study progress. Moreover, to prepare for the up-coming tests on Friday and Saturday.

 **After school**

When I and my friends are on our way to the school gate, we hear call from behind "Sogo-san!"

There, we see Tatsuya rushes over to us with a smile on his face. "Thanks goodness, I thought I missed you"

"Miyamoto-kun? Do you need something?" I stop to wait for him to catch up.

Getting suspicious, Hana and Kasumi are whispering to each other behind our backs. "Hey isn't that Miyamoto Tatsuya? Since when do they know each other?"

Avoiding my gaze for some reasons, Tatsuya scratches the back of his neck. "Well…Uhm if you guys don't mind...Would you like to go to the Wacdnalds with me? It's my treat"

Wacdnalds huh? I haven't been there for a while now, probably ever since starting to travel the world under magical well. Perhaps it won't be too bad to go out eating sometimes. "Hmm… I guess it's okay for me. Hana-chan, Kasumi-chan do you want to-"

However, they both instantly refuse "Nope! We're good! You go on ahead with him. We'll be going first then. See you!" then run off together before I can even react. "W-Wait!"

"Jeeze, what's with them." I huff, somewhat is annoyed with their confusing actions. _Weren't they always love having someone to treat them food?_

On the other hand, Tatsuya seems to be excited when we walk together to our destination "Shall we?"

While enjoying our snacks and having small chats, mostly about our interests, hobbies and school matters. Then Tatsuya begins to ask "Say, Sogo-san. Have you got someone that you like?"

I tilt my head thinking, "Someone that I like, huh? Not yet, why?" Nope, not a single one person comes to mind.

Hearing my positive answer, Tatsuya's face brightens up so much that he looks about to jump on his seat "R-really? That's great!"

Confused even more, I ask. "What's so great about that?" I wonder why he cares so much about my relationship status.

"No! Of course not! Please, forget about what I asked." Tatsuya waves his hands at me and I continue drinking my soft drink "Uh…Okay"

Somehow the guy still smiling shyly at me. Why is everyone acting so weird today?

And we sit for a little bit more till 6:30, then Tatsuya insists walking me home and not leaving after making sure that I've completely gotten inside my house main gate.

 **The next day**

 **After school**

"Sogo-san!" Tatsuya calls for me again and just like before, Hana and Kasumi would go home first, leaving me behind with him "What is it, Miyamoto-kun?"

He takes out two tickets from his pocket and shows them to me. "I have two tickets to the Amusement park right here. Would you like to go there with me this Sunday?"

"Amusement park, huh…" I stare at the tickets in his hand and he nods. "Y-Yes! I know that you've been studying hard for the tests this week. That's why I bought these tickets, hoping that going there will help you release the stress"

Well he does get a point, I guess it won't hurt going somewhere to relax once in a while "Sure! When and Where shall we meet?" Therefore, I give him an OK and he claps his hands in much delight "Great! I will pick you up at your house around 8 A.M. How does it sound?"

"Sound good to me. Alright, I have to go home now, see you then" Since there's still a lot of things to do at home, I bid him good bye as Tatsuya stands there and watches me walking through the school gate "See you later"

Time then goes by quickly as I manage to pass through the troublesome tests for 2 days straight and finally be free...

 **Sunday**

Shiomi's outfit: Simple light-blue sleeveless shirt, white shorts, sport shoes, small blue purse with chain strap, white bowler hat with blue straw ties into ribbon.

Miyamoto's outfit: The same like before adding black coat

As agreed, Tatsuya picks me up at my house in the morning and his driver would take us to the amusement park by his family car.

 **Meanwhile, at Sesshomaru's gang**

"Aw I'm bored" Rin pouts in boredom as she rolls on the ground, playing with grass.

And Jaken, who is is sitting next to Sesshomaru under a large tree, yells in annoyance. "Stop whining! Haven't you had enough playing yesterday?!"

Though the girl just ignores his nagging and continues sighing "Phooey...! I wonder what Onee-chan is doing…"

 ***Flash back***

 **Saturday afternoon**

 **At the Bone-Eaters well**

"I'm sorry Rin but.. I can't come with you today nor tomorrow" After getting out of the old well, I inform the girl about my up coming absence.

Much to Rin's distress. "Eh? How come!"

And Jaken's irritation. "What?! How dare you! Making me come all the way here for nothing!"

"Sorry, sorry. But it was so sudden and I couldn't help it." I clap my hands then bow to them in apologize. Seeing Rin's face saddened, I pat her head. "Come on cheer up, it's not like I will be gone forever. Say, how about I get you a lot of sweet when coming back?"

And as I've expected, her mood instantly brighten once hearing sweet. "Okay!"

However, I notice someone is missing within the group and turn to ask Jaken. "By the way, Where's Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Cheh! Sesshomaru-sama has much more important matters to do than picking up a human like you!"

Well that sounds just like him alright. Even so, I cannot just go without telling him anything. "Can you report back to Sesshomaru-sama for me? That I need to go somewhere with a friend and cannot make it."

"Fine, whatever." It seems that I have received a yes (probably) from him.

"Onee-chan, Is that place fun?" Then Rin tugs my skirt in curiosity.

I avoid her gaze awkwardly and answer in a very generally way, trying hard not to ruin her mood. "Kinda…? Uhm... I'm not really sure"

Getting impatient for losing too much time over useless chit chat, Jaken nags the girl while making his way toward Ah-Un "Come on Rin, let's go back already! It's getting dark!"

"Yes, I'm coming. See you later, onee-chan" Rin bids me goodbye and follows him onto the two-headed dragon's back to fly away.

Now that everything is settled, I jump back down to the well and go home.

 ***End flash back***

Recalling of what happened that day, Rin stares at the cloud floating up on the sky and sighs again "Onee-chan said that it was a fun place. Rin wanna go there too…"

 **Back to Shiomi and Tatsuya**

 **At the Amusement Park**

After finish playing the roller coaster, they decide to pay a trip to the haunted house.

"That will be 500 yen each person," The ticket seller tells us and Tatsuya hands him a 1000 yen bills. Once receiving the tickets, he turns to me. "Let's go inside" and together we go through the brown door.

 _Hmm, it sure is dark in here._ I take a quick scan around the area and spot many couples inside. Seeing the girls scream on top of their lungs over jump scares and hug their boyfriends tightly like no tomorrow.

Notice my silence, Tatsuya asks me. "Are you afraid of ghost, Sogo-san?"

My head tilts, watching the casts jump at us one after another _. "_ Well… not really" Perhaps it because I have already experienced something much worse back in the other world...

And for some reasons, Tatsuya sound a bit disappointed after hearing my answer "I-I see..."

Then we continue our way through the house. Though only after reaching half of it, I catch a glimpse of something white, fluffy flying at the corner of my eyes. The sight of that thing is so ridiculously familiar that cause me to yelp out loud. "Eek!"

Surprised, Tatsuya flinches. "What's wrong, Sogo-san?"

Trying to stay as calm as possible, I cough into my hands in response "U-uhm… I will be right back!" before running off to that dark corner.

"H-Huh? Wait!" Tatsuya calls out to Shiomi but she has already disappeared into the darkness. Leaving him with no choice but to follows.

I swear I just saw a tiny bit of his hair and that white scarf! But what is he doing here? In such a civilized place?! Heart racing, I approach the small corner where I last saw the thing and take a peek inside. There I'm instantly greeted by one of the haunted house's casts, of course who is covered himself in white kimono and white wig, scarf "Boo!"

Much to the ghost's disappointment thinking that the girl would scream and run away, she only sighs in relief. _Phew! It wasn't him._ _Now that I think about it, Sesshomaru's hair is silver not white..._

"Sogo-san!" Just then Tatsuya finally catch up to me. I turn back and see him crouches down, panting. "You screamed out of sudden and run away. I was worried so I followed you to this corner, are you okay?"

It seems that he has been running nonstop to look for me, starting to feel bad for leaving him out of the blue. I quickly apologize. "Y-yah, I'm okay...sorry"

"It's okay, Just hold my hand next time you're scared okay?" Even so, Tatsuya shakes his head and smile it of.

After that we quickly make our way through the dark, creepy house and notice that it's already noon by the time we get outside. Therefore, Tatsuya looks at his watch and offers me lunch. "Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure" I nod happily, all of that running here and there sure have burn all of my energy and left me with an empty stomach.

Then we get into a fast food store nearby and take a seat at a small table for two. Tatsuya orders some fries and soft drinks while I pick a hamburger. While enjoying the food in hands, my eyes unconsciously shift to the side of the park far away from us, where there is a small garden with colorful flowers, trees and bushes.

My eyes widened once I spot a tall familiar figure standing behind one of the trees. _White kimono, armor at one's chest and swords at the hips. Silver silky long hair then there is that special feature huge fluffy scarf...Sesshomaru_?! And what's more, he seems to be staring right at where we are sitting, no, more like straight at me specifically.

Shocked, I forget to chew and end up choking on my food "Hak…Cough…Cough!" Quickly, Tatsuya hands me a cup of water "Here, drink this" and I gulp down the water while trying not to spit out everything in my mouth. Though still coughing a lot but at least it makes me feel a lot better.

"You okay?" He asks as I take out a tissue to wipe the water and food off my face. "Y-Yeah, I'm good..."

Once done I glance back to the old spot to have a better check, only to find that Sesshomaru is no longer to be found. _Huh? He was just standing right there!_ _Could it be that I'm having hallucination?_

 **Afternoon**

Tatsuya picked the Ferris wheel to be our final stop and we're now sitting inside one of the cabins on the opposite seat, watching the sunset together.

After a while, Tatsuya speaks up to break the silent "Were you having fun, Sogo-san?" and I smile back in response "Yes, absolutely"

"Really? I thought you was bored because you acted a little bit odd ever since we got out of that haunted house. But I'm glad to know that I wasn't the only one who enjoy the fun today" He scratches the back of his neck shyly while I laugh back awkwardly "Ha ha…You probably thinking too much"

That was really embarrassing to be honest...

After the short conversation, we continue enjoying the scenery. Needless to say, I was completely awed by the beautiful of the sunset's color "It's so pretty" as Tatsuya also agree with me "Yes, indeed."

Then the guy pauses a bit to gain all of his courage before calling her name. "Uhm…Sogo-san?"

"Yeah?" In reply, I shift my head back to him. Though only half-way through and that figure has once again appears once in front of my eyes, standing in mid air around the same height as our cabin. Immediately, I rush over to the glass to check and see that it is really him, whose long silver hair and the white fluffy fur ball are carried gently within the wind. It was definitely such a breath-taking scenery.

Sesshomaru's face remains calm as ever and yet there is something different in his eyes that I cannot describe. And it is indeed our cabin which he's looking at right now.

"Well you see, I…Wah!" On the other hand Tatsuya's speech gets cut off by the moment I slap my own cheeks to wake myself up from any possible day dreaming "W-what's wrong!?" He asks me, worried but receiving no response as I rub my eyes then stare through the cabin's glass once again.

However, the mysterious Sesshomaru has vanished like he's not even there in the first place. _What the hell just happened?!_ Therefore, I drop back onto the seat "I-It's nothing!" though my eyes still not leaving Sesshomaru's spot. _Have I gone crazy?! No! It must be because of the stress! That must be it!_

Meanwhile, Tatsuya is completely dumbfounded by my actions and stays quiet, not sure what to act next…

 **In the evening**

 **Around 6.30 P.M**

 **At the Sogo's mansion main gate**

"I think that you still not fully recovered from the flu. Get some rest more and don't wear yourself out. Okay?" Tatsuya reminds me about my health issue while I can only nod awkwardly "Y-yeah, I will...Thank you for today, Miyamoto-kun"

Seriously, just what's going on with me today. It feels as if my mind has been haunted by Sesshomaru's image or something. Do i afraid of him that much to the point being traumatized? Even so, I regret a lot for almost (or already did) ruining such a fun and relaxing day.

Since it's starting to get late, Tatsuya bids me good bye "Tatsuya is fine. Anyway, have a good rest, Sogo-san. I will see you later" as I watch him get into his car and they drive away "Take care, Tatsuya-kun"

Once the car is out of sight, I let out a sigh and walk back to my into house. _Yup, I definitely need some rest._ _Hopefully a deep sleep will work._

 **Back to Sesshomaru's gang**

"Sesshomaru-sama, welcome back!" Rin and Jaken "Sesshomaru-sama, where have you been?" rush over to their lord as he lands onto the ground near the camp fire. Replying with a single short answer "Nowhere"

Sesshomaru then takes a sit under a big tree and stares into distance again. Figure that there is nothing they can do about it, Rin and Jaken go back watching the shiny stars up above the night sky while enjoying gentle cool breeze. The day then ends peacefully just like that for them.


	14. Chapter 14

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Next morning**

Shiomi and her family members are having their casual breakfast, at the dining table,

Megumi, who has been stalking me ever since I returned home yesterday, persisting in asking me how the *date* went "So, how was your date? Was it fun? Have you two kissed yet?"

Despite what she receive would only my same old question "How many times do I have to tell you, sister. That wasn't a date!" And kissing?! Are you crazy?

However, she's too stubborn to believe in my words and whacks me by my shoulder. Causing me to almost drop the plate. "Stop pretending, I know you two have something for each other!"

Getting annoyed, I strongly protest to point out the situation clearly "I told you we weren't dating. There is nothing between us!"

Fortunately enough, Megumi finally gives in "What? You mean that was just only friends hanging out? Jeeze, how boring" Therefore, she pouts and I nod in confirmation. But then it's my mom turn to suggest that it's not a bad idea to go along "I think Tatsuya is a good kid. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"But mom, I don't think of him that way." Giving up, I let out a sigh then get off from my seat, finding a way to escape before the subject's getting worse. "Anyway, I have to go back to my room and start packing. I'm getting late"

Just then Megumi tugs my shirt and stops me from leaving "Oh yeah, Shiomi. Can I borrow one of your coats?"

No! Anything but my precious coats! "Eh? Again? You haven't given me back the other ones I lent you!"

"Please, pretty please? I promise I will return all of them after today" And once again, I've lost against her pitiful pleading's face and voice. Seriously, why is she so good at acting. Perhaps she should have considered studying to become an actress instead of a doctor/

"You better be, onee-chan. This isn't the first time you promised me that."

Hearing my answer, Megumi jumps in joy and hugs me "Yay! Thank you! My little sister is the best!" a

"Sure, sure. Now let go of me already." I struggle to breath within her strong grip.

Once reaching to my room's door, I turn the doorknob and to step inside. However the moment the door is opened, I immediately shut it "Slam!" then back away and startled my sister.

"What the heck? What's wrong? Why didn't you go in?" Megumi asks when seeing me standing against the door, preventing her from going in.

"Uhm…uh…O-on a s-second thought, how about I bring the coat to your room later?"

"What are you talking about?! I have to get in there and pick, you don't even know which one I want!" However, she declines my offer instantly.

Yet I still refuse to move, "T-then describe what it's like? And I will get it for you!"

Some seconds later of struggling between the two sisters, Megumi successfully pushes herself through the door by force "Jeeze, what's with you all of the sudden! What are you trying to hide in there, huh?!"

Can no longer stop her, I can only watch my sister steps inside helplessly. "W-wait! Onee-chan!"

Just as I've expected, Megumi pauses as her eyes staring at some strange silver haired dude, who is standing in the middle of my room, in a funny costume and even carrying two swords at his hip. Then she frowns at the sight of a giant fur ball on his right shoulder. "Can you explain to me why there's a cosplayer in your room? Little sister?"

I rush over to Sesshomaru's side to cover him "Well..Uh…Y-you see, he is uhm…A friend! Yeah, a friend of mine! His name is Sesshomaru"

Quickly, I introduce my sister to the lord. Just in case that if she ever annoys him, hopefully he will consider us being siblings to show some mercy "Sesshomaru, this is my onee-chan, Megumi"

Seriously what is he even thinking, coming to my room in the middle of the day like that?!

 ***Flash back***

 **30 minutes ago**

 **At the Bone-Eaters well**

"Onee-chan sure is taking long" Rin peeks inside the well, waiting for a familiar figure to appear.

"This stupid girl! This is the second time we have to wait!" Jaken's getting more and more impatient. Seeing that Sesshomaru approaches the well's edge and keeps staring at it, he follows him from behind curiously. "Sesshomaru-sama? Are you going to get her?"

However, the lord doesn't respond and jumps right in before he can even react. "Ah! Sesshomaru-sama, wait for me!"

Without hesitation, Jaken pushes himself up to the well's entrance and follows after, hoping to catch Sesshomaru's Mokomoko (I will call it Mokomoko from now on since fluffy white fur is too long)

Unfortunately for Jaken that he misses his lord just by an inch as Sesshomaru vanishes into thin air. While the servant ends up falling flat on his face. "Bwegh!"

And from above Rin shouts out to him "Jaken-sama! Are you okay?!" seeing that the small youkai's lying on his stomach at the bottom of the well. Groaning in pain, the servant can only cries for his lord helplessly "Sesshomaru-sama…"

 ***End Flash back***

"Why are you here?!" I whisper to Sesshomaru and his reply greatly surprises me "You are late"

Could it be that he come all the way here just to pick me up? _Wait, but that's not what important right now!_

"Sesshomaru? Why haven't I ever heard of him from you before. Beside, isn't your *friend* a little bit rude, not even introducing himself nor saying hi. Just standing there idling like that." Megumi crosses her arms while questioning me.

Feeling her intense gaze burning through my skin, I awkwardly dart my eyes away. "Well..I was about to many times before…But I keep forgetting"

 _Hmm...Why did she have to hide about him from us?_ _ _Could it be that they're in some kind of secret relationship…?_ _ As expected, Megumi's getting even more suspicious.

And I have no choice but to find an excuse as fast as possible "You see... My friend doesn't talk much, he's a little shy! But he's definitely not a bad person, trust me"

Yet she doesn't look even a bit convinced and stares at Sesshomaru from head to toes. _Was it because of him that she refused Tatsuya? This Sesshomaru guy indeed has a good face but still. There's no way I'm letting Shiomi throw herself to a weirdo!_

"What nonsense-" As Sesshomaru's about to say something, I quickly gesture him to stay quiet. Much to his annoyance. "Shhh, just play along with me for a bit! Please?"

Fortunately after listening to my plead, the guy actually stands still remains silent. _Good, at least he still know how to act._

Only to make thing worse, Megumi raises her eyebrow suspiciously while throwing more arrows at us. "Too shy that he has to sneak up into your room in the middle of the day? Are you sure that he's normal in the head?"

Goddammit sister, Are you trying to kill all of us or what?!

Suddenly sense a killing aura behind me, I gulp. Fearing for our lives, my heart races to the point almost jumps out of my chest and I have to hold back the urge to burst in to tears, not even dare to turn around.

Completely different from my reaction however, Megumi just smirks and continue mocking Sesshomaru. Causing his frown to intensify. "What? I hit the bull eyes?"

Their glares burn so much that electricity begins to spark out and crashes each other. While me, staying in between the two monsters, can only suffer in silent. _If I don't do something fast we're all gonna die!_

Now that finally remember why we are here in the first place, I call Megumi to gain her attention "Onee-chan! Didn't you say you want to borrow my coat? Hurry up and take one so I can leave!"

Luckily, Megumi still know what her priority is as she claps her hands "What? Oh right! Fine, since I too have to go soon. We will deal with this matter later"

After she's done with getting her coat, I shoo her away. "Have fun with your date!"

Peace has finally brought back to my life the moment I shut the door "Jeeze, finally gone." Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I begin to pack up. While Sesshomaru remains still on his feet, watching me by running around the room to collect stuff like a headless chicken. Once finished, I check my schoolbag one last time and walk over to the Sesshomaru.

However before we can jump out of the window, I realize something really important. _Not good, we definitely can't fly our way to the well..._ And that means we will have to walk our way through the front door. Which isn't a good idea either because the dining room, where mom's at right now, is just next to it.

 _Even so, there's no other way around! Guess we have no choice but to take the risk!_ Once settled, I grab his hand and drag Seshomaru, despite his irritation of sudden human's contact, out of my room and down the stairs. Toward the front door as fast as possible while praying that my mom won't notice us.

However, it obviously doesn't work "Shiomi?" as my mom has already seen Sesshomaru at the corner of her eyes. Curious by the sight of a strange man in her house, she asks. "Who is there with you?"

I flinch in shock for being called by my real name out of the blue "Gyah!" Oh crap, Sesshomaru must have heard that too...

Then my mom approaches us then stares at the silver haired man in front of her from head to toes. _Hmm…His look sure is different._ _Is this one of the youth's new trends?_

Sensed the dangerous curiosity in her eyes, I quickly introduce him and not forgetting to let go of his hand. "Uhm mom? This guy is my travel companion and also a friend. His name is Sesshomaru, he came here to pick me up."

Having learnt that Sesshomaru's my *friend*, she smiles and extends her hand to greet him. "Oh I see, how nice of you. Hello, I am Shiomi's mother. Thank you for taking care of my daughter within these weeks, I'm really appreciated"

Much to my terror, she repeats my name again while Sesshomaru just stares at my mom's hand without greeting back. Being left hanging, my mom whispers to me in confusion. "Oh my, did I say something wrong?"

I shake my head, trying to find another excuse to cover him up. "N-No of course not! He's just shy, that's all. Don't worry about it!"

"Oh is that so. Ho ho, How cute!" Once hearing that, my mom giggles and pats his arm gently. Finding this handsome fellow interesting and even acts very friendly toward him.

I, on the other hand, just want to find a pit to jump down hiding because of their unexpected/unwanted greetings. Taking a peek at Sesshomaru's face, I can clearly see that he is trying hard to hold back the urge to slash someone with his nails. _That's it, he's going to kill me for sure when we get back..._

In order to save everyone's life, I jump in between them to stop my mom from making the situation worse. "By the way mom, what did you call me for?"

"Right! It's because of this" She claps her hand in realization then hands me a brand new white box.

I open and take a look inside "Chocolate? Wow, they look delicious!" (Around 25 pieces of chocolate) Needless to say, I'm completely awed by the beautiful sight of my favorite treat and hug her in joy. It's been ages since I've eaten any of them. "Thank you mom! You're the best!"

"Have a safe trip okay?" She caresses my head and I nod, drowning too deep within her gentle touch against my hair that almost forgetting about Sesshomaru's still here waiting for me. _  
_

"Okay, we have to leave now. See you later, mom" I quickly let go of her and drag Sesshomaru away. But as soon as we reach to the garden, Mina rushes over to us and jumps at me. Her push is so strong that it nearly make me fall backward. "Wah, Mina! calm down"

"Sorry but I can't play with you today either" I pat Mina's head to ease her but different from my expectation to see it yelping and whining about my departure like she always does. The girl just gets off me as if nothing has happened and circles around Sesshomaru, waving her tail at him excitedly. For a moment I thought I saw heart shapes in her eyes.

How odd, Isn't she always aware of strangers? _Now that reminds me, isn't Sesshomaru an Inu youkai…?_ My jaw drops in sudden realization _… C-Could it be that…?!_

Figuring out what she's having on her mind. I pull the guy away from Mina, much to her distress "Mina be good, we're leaving!"

Not letting her crush escape that easily, she follows us straight up to the gate and not showing any sight of giving up until I ask the guard to hold her back. _Goodness me, talk about obsession._

Somehow with all the dragging here and there, Sesshomaru doesn't seem to mind about it. Or perhaps the guy just having a really high tolerance to something similar to this. Considering how he has been keeping Rin beside him for god knows how long already. Though it's still hard to believe that he's willing to follow me around without having at least a single complain.

As soon as getting out of the main gate and making sure that the situation is safe (for her mostly) Sesshomaru then picks Shiomi up and flies off.

When gliding on the sky, none of us speaks a word and the atmosphere turns quite awkward. Even though knowing that it's normal for him to stay this quiet yet for some reasons, I find this situation kind of uncomfortable. Watching the scene of the city below, I try to find an interesting topic to say.

However before I can even to break the silence, Sesshomaru has beat me to it "Shiomi?" though it's only my name comes out of his lips that makes me blink in surprise "Huh?"

After so many things have happened and all he cares about is my name? "Y-yes! That's how I am called in this world"

His amber eyes shift to me suspiciously and I quickly explain to cease the up-coming fire "B-but you still can call me Sora! They both are my real names! Though you are free to choose whichever to address me!"

However as sharp as he's always be, of course the guy would not buying it. Figuring out that can no longer hide from him, I finally give in "Alright, alright I lied. Sora is a fake name that I created from the beginning… It's because lacking of trust between us and thinking that I wouldn't be coming with you guys this far…"

"Up till now…I really do want to tell everyone the truth but I just can't bring myself to, afraid that you would no longer letting me tag along." After revealing everything, I cover my face in shame. "There I said it! If you're still angry then just drop me from here or slash me with your sword, or whatever that float your boat!"

Surprisingly, all he responds is a "Hn" and remains keeping me firmly in his arm. Once reach to the Bone-Eaters well, Sesshomaru let me down for me to walk on my own. Though his face is still as cold as ever, sometimes I really hate him doing that face. It's so difficult to read what he's actually thinking in that complicated head of his.

 **At the other side of Bone-Eaters well**

Rin greets us "Sesshomaru-sama, Onee-chan, welcome back!" as hers, together with Jaken's heads pop out of the well's entrance from above.

I wave at them "I'm back" then climb up the high wall by tugging on the long vine while Sesshomaru just gently flies out of it.

And the moment Jaken sees my face, he starts to nag. "How many more times do we have to wait for you huh?!" as he points his staff at my direction.

"What happened, onee-chan?" Curious about our late arrival, Rin asks me and I flutter. "Well… I overslept?"

Nope, I definitely cannot tell them what happened back at my home. (Actually she did oversleep)

Instantly angered by my answer, Jaken yells and stomps his feet on the ground. "What?!"

Though before another annoying scolding can happen, Sesshomaru has stopped him. "We're going"

"R-right, Sesshomaru-sama!" Hearing his order, the servant rushes to his lord and completely ignores my presence. Then I hold Rin hand and we quickly follow them into the forest. "Let's us go too"

 **A couple of hours later**

 **Within the forest**

Like usual, Sesshomaru has gone off somewhere on his own and leave us behind in Jaken's care.

Now that we don't need to move anymore and have plenty of free time, I take out a box of crayon with a blank sketchbook from my schoolbag and hand them to Rin. "Here, I have something for you"

The girl stares at the strange objects curiously for a while before accepting them. Obviously the colorful looking things aren't food as they don't taste or smell like one. "What are these for, onee-chan?"

"These are called crayons. Let me show you how to use it." I explain, picking up the red crayon inside the box and open up the sketchbook to draw a simple flower on it. And the moment the sketch is done, Rin's eyes start to sparkle and shows lots of interested in these magical pencil from the future "Wah! It looks so nice! I want to try too!"

Can no longer holding back my smile from watching her excited face, I pass her the book and the girl immediately picking various of crayons and start drawing multiple things at once. Once she's done with once picture, I ask the girl about her confusing drawing. "Huh? Is this a frog?"

It includes two giant black dots inside a big green circle. But why does it have multiples of long tangled lines at top and bottom of its face?

After hearing my question, Rin giggles. "It's not a frog! This is Jaken-sama!"

Okay, now that explains why this *frog* have wrinkles on its face. Then Rin proceed drawing his body and somehow this version of Jaken is pretty messed up. Can no longer holding back, I burst out laughing cause of how ridiculous it looks. "Pfft…" Seriously, I swear he looks exactly like a mutated chicken.

Getting thirsty from all the playing around, I search for a bottle of water in my backpack and notice my mom's chocolate box from earlier. Oh _yeah! I almost forgot about these!_

Taking out the box, I put it down next to Rin while she's still busy drawing. The second it's opened, the sweet scent of chocolate instantly gains the girl's attention as she stops and takes a peek inside. "Are those candies, onee-chan?"

"They are chocolate. Take one, it's really good." I give her a piece and the girl takes a huge bite into with no caution. "Wow! Yummy!"

Then it's my turn to enjoy the treat as I put another piece in my mouth and chew, feeling the delicious chocolate slowly melts on my tongue. "I know right!"

And so we go back drawing more stuff, laughing nonstop at our ridiculous pictures while enjoying the sweet. Meanwhile, Jaken's sitting with Ah-Un not too far away and starts groaning "Urg, how noisy"

Despite having offered him some chocolate, he refuses them saying that peasant human food doesn't suit him.

 **Around 30 minutes later**

 _Hmm? Why is it so quiet?_ Usually Jaken would really appreciate to have some of these rare peaceful moments in his life time. However, this kind of silence somehow is giving him an odd feeling. Curious, Jaken takes a peek at the two human girls who are sitting with their back facing against him. And for some reasons they aren't moving. _These girls! What kind of mischief are they planning now?_

Jaken then approaches them from behind and pokes Shiomi's back with his staff. "Hey, what's with you two?!"

Yet only to earn a glare from the girl. "Huh? What was that?"

And fearlessness/arrogant in her tone irritates him even more. "I asked what was wrong! Are you deaf?!"

Suddenly being insulted, Shiomi spins back so fast that almost makes him jump in surprise, "Who are you calling deaf… Huh?! You lousy kappa?!"

"W-wha?!" Jaken's taken aback by her sudden outburst for a moment but instantly gets back onto his feet and yells back. "How dare you! You imbecile little human! Who are you calling lousy?!"

Entirely different from his expectation that the girl would shut up and stays obedient, Shiomi remains being stubborn and even sticks out her tongue to challenge him. "Obviously you...Ugly!"

"T-this girl! Do you wish to die?!" Obviously can no longer holding back his anger, Jakens holds up his staff and attempts to whack some sense back to her head. Until he notices something unusual about her face. "Wait, why is your face so red? Are you drunk?"

Especially her breath, it smells like some nasty alcohol. And before the little servant can say something else, Shiomi has shoved him flying away. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not drunk!" Yet she is trying hard to stand up multiples time and still stumbling here and there.

Starting to get panic, Jaken immediately turns to Rin and sees that she's also sharing the same fate as hers. Though the only thing different, which is a bit better, is that the little girl is much less aggressive.

Rin points at him and giggles like a maniac. "Hiccup! Hee hee…Jaken-sama's face is funny"

For god's sake, these girls seriously don't know how to stop when it's coming to causing troubles. "Just what do you two think you are doing, huh?! Drinking wine in the middle of the day like that?! The nerve! Sesshomaru-sama is going to eliminate you all when he returns!"

"Then before that can happen…" Suddenly Shiomi smirks mysteriously and crawls toward him. There's something different about her aura that makes him back away in fear. "Wha, wha-?! What are you trying to do?!"

Jaken screams for his life to the point losing his voice as the girl launches at him like a hungry predator. "...Gyahh!"

 **15 minutes pass**

Sesshomaru finally returns from his personal business and notices that their resting spot has now turned into a mess. Shiomi is grinning while holding Jaken down with her arms, drawing something on his face while Rin's waving the two-head staff around and chanting Nintoujou all over, laughing like a maniac. At his spot he can even smells the alcohol coming all over from their bodies. The scene and scent are so ridiculous when mixed together that it makes him frown.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Once seeing his savior from afar, Jaken squeezes his way out of Shiomi's grip and rushes over to to his lord's side for help. Thinking that Sesshomaru will at least showing some pity toward him for his hard work to keep the monsters in check.

However, all he receives is a cold look from him. "Jaken, explain."

He demands as his eyes shift from the servant whose face is now covered with colorful drawing to Ah-Un, which is sitting near Rin, sharing the same fate but worse since its whole body has been covered up with colors.

And before Jaken can make his report, "U-uhm, Sesshomaru-sama you see…" Shiomi's voice from behind has instantly stopped him "Hey! Where are you going?! I haven't finished!"

Terrified for what is about to come, Jaken quickly hides behind Sesshomaru's legs to shield himself and points at the criminal, shaking horribly. "I-It's her, Sesshomaru-sama! Everything was her fault!"

As Shiomi attempts to seize Jaken, Sesshomaru has stopped her by grabbing the girl by her left wrist to hold it up. "Stop this ridiculous act." He orders and Shiomi struggles, trying to yank her hand back from his strong grip. "Who are you to ordering me around?! Let go!"

Despite the youkai's deadly glare, she still kicks him at his legs and scratches his hand multiple times with all her strength to get free yet the guy doesn't even budge. Though even Jaken has to admit that it's already a miracle for Shiomi to not have Sesshomaru finish her right off the bat with all of the messing around.

And after the while, the drunk girl finally calms down but then she stares at him straight in the eyes "Fine, if you're that stubborn…Then prepare to suffer from my Divine Punishment!" While declaring with full confident.

Somewhat getting an uneasy feeling about that warning and her sudden change in tone, Jaken pops his head out to take a look "What!? What are you planning you-" and before he can even see what is going on, Shiomi has gotten close to Sesshomaru and fling her right arm around his neck. Not missing any beat, Shiomi jumps up and kisses him right on his lips.

Having entirely taken aback by the contact, Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he can clearly sees her lips brushes softly against his, and immediately loosen his grip on her hand. While Jaken watches them from below, jaw dropped straight down to the ground and face turns pale from the shock that almost collapses on his spot. On the other hand, Rin's awed by the impossible scene in front of her then starts to giggle "Wah~"

At that very frightening moment, time has seemed to be stopped flowing and every other living object turned solid frozen...

It's not until 3 seconds, that last like an enternity, later that Shiomi finally let go of him and grins mischievously "How was that huh! Scared of me yet?!"

Much to Jaken's horror, you can say that his face looks like he's about to cry a river "You…! You…What have you done to Sesshomaru-sama, you wench?!"

Being insulted once again, Shiomi turns to the little servant but this time what make it scarier is that, her eyes are shining up like a cat in midnight. "Who are you calling wench?! Do you want to be punished?!"

Before any abominate action can go any further, Jaken quickly makes a run for his life. Yet ended up tripping on his own feet and fall flat on his face. Having no other choice, he warns her with his staff while crawling away from the monster "I-I'm going to kill you if you get any closer!"

As if it's going to stop her when she keeps getting closer and closer "Behold! Divine-" However Shiomi is stopped once again by Sesshomaru, who has returned to his senses just in time to step in and cover Jaken.

Tired of getting interrupted multiples times, Shiomi groans and attempts to walks around Sesshomaru to avoid him "Step aside! I'm done with you already!" yet to trip over a tiny rock on the ground and immediately loses her balance "Ah!"

In a flash, Sesshomaru reaches out to catch her from falling. Though instead of continue causing more troubles, Shiomi just lies quietly into his arm and no longer moving. Finally receiving a positive result from her, Jaken sighs in relief and walks over to Shiomi to check. Only to see that her eyes are shut tight and even snoring. "Eh?! She's sleeping?!"

He then glances back to Rin's spot, only to find that the little girl has also fallen asleep on the grass next to Ah-Un. Having papers and crayons scattered around. With a sigh, Sesshomaru carries Shiomi over to where Rin is and gently places her down lying next to her. While Jaken picks up his staff on the ground and groans as their calmness. _How can they sleep so peacefully after creating such chaos?!_

Sesshomaru just stands there watching them sleep in silence, his face remains miraculously stoic like ever as if nothing has happened. Which surprise Jaken greatly, to think that his lord would have teared the girl into shred for that unforgivable action ages ago. Yet he didn't do so and even acted quite cool about it.

 **In the afternoon**

Slowly gaining back my consciousness, I open my eyes and try to stand up yet having to struggle to move my heavy muscles for some unknown reasons. And not to mention that everything seems to be kind of fuzzy. Strange, since when have I fallen asleep without knowing?

While still deep in thought trying hard to recall what have happened, something stirs right beside me and I notice that Rin's lying next to me, soundly asleep. _I did remember about the eating chocolate and drawing stuff with her part_ _but what after was a total_ _blank_...

My eyes then shift to Jaken's spot, which is really far from us and once our eyes meet. He gives me an annoying "Hmph!" and turns away, much to my confusion. _What's with him?_

Then I turn to Sesshomaru, who is sitting against a big tree a couple feet away from Jaken, seeing that he's staring at my direction. Though there is something quite odd about him that I cannot describe. _Somehow…his stare is …different?_ _Just w_ _hat exactly has happened earlier?_

Moreover, How come I don't remember anything...? Figuring that squeezing my brain with a bunch of questions won't do any help. I decide get out of here to find some cold water to clear up my head.

And for some unknown reasons, Jaken flinches uncomfortably the moment I get on my feet and start moving. To think that even Jaken is acting cautious toward me. _Guess_ _I must have caused something very bizarre, haven't I..._

After searching for a bit, I find a small stream running nearby and squat down next to it. Dipping my hands into the clear, cold water to wash my face. And only a second later, every single piece of missing memories from before suddenly come back all at once and hit me hard to the brain. That cursing chocolate and kissing...? _…I kissed Sesshomaru?!_

Collapsing on the floor while recalling back to that very fateful moment, my face turns pale in all kind of shades then become as red as a tomato from embarrassment. _T-that can't be…!_ I cover my face as the crystal clear image is still vivid in my mind, trying not to scream or cry. _It's all too late to explain now isn't it!_ _Oh god, how am I suppose to face him now?!_

 _Not to mention that it was my first kiss too!_ Just then I realize having lost something mentally important from the incident and die even faster inside. Seriously, can this day get any more worse?!

 **A couple of days later**

 **In the morning**

Within the next few days, to think that I had tried to act normal as much as possible by talking to them (Jaken and Rin mostly) like any original day. Yet it's already difficult enough to make a small chat with Jaken and maintaining an eye contact with Sesshomaru would have seemed to be an impossible task.

To make it worse, that haunting image would pop up in my head whenever I try to call him and things just ended up getting nowhere. It kept repeating like that all over and over till I eventually give up.

At result, it has become really awkward between me and Sesshomaru. _Guess that I have to wait until everything is cooled down to even do anything_...Well at least on the bright side, Jaken has stopped ignoring me and responds back to my persistent calls with multiple of yelling.

"Jaken, stay." Just then Sesshomaru's low voice instantly cut off all my thoughts.

Jaken nods, "At your command, Sesshomaru-sama" and we watch the lord floats off.

 _There he goes again._ I sigh in defeat and find a place to take a seat.

After checking around and doesn't see the two-headed dragon, Rin asks. "Hmm… Ah-Un has disappeared again. I wonder where he went"

"Maybe he was hungry? Talk about hungry, do you want to get something to eat?" My head tilts in thinking.

"Sure!" Rin nods and calls out for Jaken, "Jaken-sama! We're going to grab some food, do you want to come?"

He then groans in despair and unwillingly following us. "Hmph! It's not like I have a choice."

Somehow I notice that he walks in a very slow pace on purpose to keep a long distance from me.

After spending a while to search around the area, I finally find something edible enough to eat and show Rin the raspberries in my palm. "Look what I've found!"

Much to my satisfaction, the little girl jumps in joy at the sight of sweet fruit. "Yay, berries!"

Though the only one who doesn't seem to be happy as much is Jaken "Are you two done?! Hurry up will ya?!"

Taking that as a hint from him getting impatient, I quickly collect more berries from the tree to finish the hunting "Alright, alright just one more minute. I'm almost done"

Just as I'm about to pack everything up however, there's a big rustle coming out of the bushes from where Jaken is sitting and we immediately spin around to check. Only to see a huge crimson Oni around 10 feets height (3 or 3.1meters), big horns on his head and carrying a huge wooden spike, glaring down at us.

"A-An Oni!" Its sudden appearance causes Jaken to jumps in terror and rushes to Rin to protect her.

While I, who is completely horrified by the giant figure in front of us, turning dead freeze on my spot. Trying hard to scream out loud to alert someone for help yet there is something is stuck inside my throat and prevents me from doing so. It's already difficult enough to remains balance when having my legs and arms shaking nonstop. _I-I can't move my feet._

Having no other choice but to get in defense, I drop the berries in my hand and get hold onto the Naginata to face the giant.

Witnessing my weak attempt to save Rin, the Oni laughs out loud at how ridiculous it is "Hah hah! You think a little bug like you can harm me?!" then pointing at Rin and commands "Enough fooling around and hand me the child!"

Though it's quite obvious that the thing is going to abduct her anyway whether we agree to give her up or not...

Luckily, Jaken has jumped in between us to save the day "I won't let you take Rin!" gathering all of his courage, he holds up his staff to summon fire in order to burn it "Nintouj-" but to no avail as the Oni whacks Jaken by the side before he can do so and easily knocks him out cold "Bwegh!"

"Onee-chan…" Rin hides behind me and tugs my skirt, crying as I whisper to her "R-Run" and step up ahead.

Since my feet has given up to run, I guess the only way left is to move forward. Even though trembling in so much fear to the point getting difficult to breath for knowing that I will get hit and perhaps eaten alive in any moment, at least I need to make sure that Rin has to make out of here alive.

Annoyed when seeing that his food is getting away, the Oni whacks me from the side to send me flying out of its way and chase after the girl. "I have no interest in you. Outta my way!"

And what is coming has to come, my body slams hard onto one of the trees in the area due to his attack. The force is so strong that I can even hear the sound of my bones shattering into pieces. Flopping down onto the ground, I instantly cough out blood.

Fully aware that Rin's is still in danger, yet I cannot lift one single finger or toe no matter how much strength having put into. Soon the sharp, painful feeling of everything breaking apart inside takes over me and my consciousness fades within a heart beat "Urg…"

Notice that I'm down, Rin immediately abandons her escape to return to me but ended up getting caught by the Oni instead. "Kyah! Let me go!"

Finally catching its breakfast, the Oni brings Rin up to its face and licks its lips "…Such a delicious child, just my luck"

Then it opens its mouth wide full of sharp teeth and slowly putting her inside. Completely helpless seeing death is coming in front of her, Rin can only scream for her lord. Praying that he can hear her voice and comes to rescue them. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

However the Oni's delight moment doesn't last very long until someone has once again dared to interrupt its meal with an insult "Oi, fat ass"

Getting irritated for being called fat, the youkai shifts its head toward the sound's direction and sees that young girl who got hit from before has now miraculously recovered. To the point even standing up straight on her feet and walking fearlessly toward them.

Much to its surprise as the girl stops in front of it and smirks "Has anyone told you that it's rude to hit a woman?" Tapping the Naginata on her shoulder and glares at the Oni in the eyes.

Still refusing to let go of Rin, the youkai raises its eyebrow at her "What? You're alive?" And in a flash, She dashes forward to slash its leg off with ease "Oh? You think that little bi*** slap of yours would actually do any harm to me? Didn't you just think too highly of yourself?"

The way she moves her blade is so fast and clear that the Oni cannot even see to react in time "Eh?" It's not until a second later for the pain to kick ins and the giant roars, dropping Rin to the ground "M-My leg!"

Hurry to get back on her feet, Rin attemps to rush over to Shiomi's side but halts as soon as she notices something odd about her face. _Huh? Why are her eyes red?_

Ignoring the little girl, Shiomi jumps up on the air to dodge the Youkai's huge wooden spike. Seeing that the other arm of its has gotten redundant, she cut it off in one hit and watches The Oni cries.

Finally awaken by all the roars and cries, Jaken's jolts up from the unconsciousness and instantly crawls his way to where Rin is. His jaw drops the moment he looks into the air and finds that the person who is fighting against the giant right now is no one else but Shiomi, who he has been calling weak and useless all this time.

It was only a while ago that they were still trembling before the Oni and now she has already taken a leg and an arm from it "W-What's going on? What happened to her?!" Confused, he asks Rin. Still not believing in his own two eyes but the girl shakes her head in defeat. "I- I don't know. Onee-chan suddenly become like that after getting hit from that Oni"

Angered, the Oni tries to seizes her with its other hand yet failed terribly. "How dare you!"

And thanks to that idiotic action, the giant loses its balance then falls backward on its butt, creating a big rumble. While in the air Shiomi just chuckles at how miserable the thing look and decides that it's time to end the game "Alright, enough playing"

She gently lands onto the youkai's chest and slices in half with her Naginata in ease. "How pathetic"

After everything has died down, Shiomi gets off the giant yet as soon as her feet touch the ground. The girl suddenly holds her head and starts to tumble. Ending up losing her balance and gets on her knees, seems to be suffering in pain even though she's completely fine a moment ago. Much to Jaken's and Rin's confusion as Shiomi didn't get hit or there's not a single scratch on her body either.

Getting worried, the two rush over to her side to check yet she pushes them away, even shouting at them "Back off!" Cursing in annoyance as they watch her speechlessly.

Because of her unforeseen change in tone and action, not to mention the inhumane power that leaves Jaken with no choice but to question her true identity. _She acts nothing like the normal Shiomi. It's as if she has become a total different person... Just who or what exactly is this girl?_

Just then, Shiomi eyes slowly return to her original brown color and she starts losing her aggressiveness "Rin? Jaken-san…?" Much to their surprise as she calls out for them. While still having her hand get a hold onto her head "…What?"

Notice that the girl has magically turned back to normal, Rin makes her way toward to her to help "Onee-chan! Are you okay?!" Upon hearing her call, Shiomi's eyes shift at Rin's direction in response yet somehow they are not really focusing on her.

"...I" She mumbles to the little girl in some in-comprehend words that she cannot understand then completely flopping down onto the grass. And the last thing Shiomi sees before losing her consciousness is the image of that white fox, which staring down at her quietly with its deep red ruby eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **Some hours later**

It feels like forever since that fateful moment for me to finally gain back my precious consciousness "Uhm…What happened…?" Rubbing my eyes to see more clearly and the very first thing to jump into my view is Rin's face.

"Onee-chan! How are you feeling?" The little girl asks while I glance around the place, somewhat a little confused "Not so bad...But why am I sleeping?"

Then I see Sesshomaru and Jaken, Ah-Un are standing nearby and there is no sight of the Oni from earlier. Even though my body still feeling numb as heck but at least it good to know that we are safe now. Therefore Rin explains to me what has happened "After killing that Oni, you suddenly collapsed. We were so worried!"

 _What? Did she just say I solo the giant?_ Still not believing in what my ears just heard, I ask her again to confirm "Me? Killing Oni by myself?! Are you sure, Rin?"

And before the girl can answer, Jaken has jumped into our conversation with a very unnecessary yell "What?! You mean you don't remember?!"

Seriously, If I did I wouldn't have asked, "Y-yeah, kind of."

While Sesshomaru's just standing nearby and watching us in silent. Back then when the lord returned, he was informed by Jaken the whole situation. Though he doesn't say anything about it and keeps all the thinking to himself.

Since the servant doesn't want to waste his breath on telling the tale. It's become Rin's job to do so "When I was about to be eaten, you appeared and saved me with your Naginata. You were really strong and fast, even flying too! I never knew you could do that, onee-chan!" She excitedly described how awesome my other self was.

"Yeah, I didn't know I could do that too." I frown, trying hard to recall what has really happened back then. Even so what I gain best is the memory before getting hit by the giant and not the one after that.

Now that I think about it. That fox…

 ***Flash back***

 **Minutes before her consciousness fade**

 _Rin...! If I don't do something now, it will be all too late._ My consciousness had been screaming for me to move but nothing seemed to work on my will anymore and my vision just kept fading away quickly. Just as when I was about to give up, some white fluffy ball appeared in front of my eyes "W-What…"

Much to my surprise, the thing could actually use human language but what's even more shocking was that. The fox was communicating with me through telepathy. On top of all, its voice sounded exactly like the one when I first heard back at Higurashi shrine. " _Do you truly wish to save her?"_

But none of those were matter right now because Rin's life, and perhaps Jaken's too, were much more important. "Yes, Yes I do!"

" _Then you will have to cooperate with me..._ _Can you do that?"_ Therefore the fox offered me some kind of a work-together tactic.

"Please tell me how, I will do anything!" I immediately accepted. Despite not knowing what mysterious/shady team work I was going to get myself into but it's not like I had any other choice.

If it really worked then there might be a chance for me to save them. And only waiting to hear my perfect answer, the white fox approaches closer to my face. " _Yes,_ _All you have to do is_ _…To open your heart to me"_

"What? Open my heart?! What are you talking about!" I dumbfounded at its strange request and instead of answering my question, the fox ran into me and magically disappeared. In instant, my eyelids felt heavy and soon after drifting off into a deep slumber.

 ***End flash back***

 _If she said that I got super power out of nowhere and killed that giant Oni. Perhaps it was the fox doing? What exactly is that fox and what did it do to me?_ Getting myself lost deep within the mystery as questions keep rising up one after another without a solution, I decide to let it slide for now. _Guess I will just have to squeeze some answers out of that sneaky little thing once we meet again._

Letting out a sigh, I try to get up from my spot to find some water since my throat feels like it's burning. Only one step after however, my legs instantly lose all its strength and I stumble "...Ah!"

Just as I'm about to land onto the tough ground with my face. Sesshomaru has reached out his hand to catch me. Suddenly the moment we touch, my hearts give out such a strong, confusing beat " _Thump"_ that leaves me completely frozen in his arm for a moment "E-Eh?"

After a couple of seconds, I finally snap back into my senses and awkwardly let go of him "U-uhm, thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Weird, what was what all about? Some kind of side effect from that incident?

Now that be able to face Sesshomaru directly after so many days, I notice that the guy seems to be pretty chill when facing me and doesn't act disgusted after getting touched like I've expected him to be. Does it mean that it was just me who being extravagating things all along? And I still haven't had a chance to thanks him for stopping me back then. Because if he had not cared, I would have also kissed Jaken.

 _Kissing Jaken... huh?_ My face instantly turns pale while imagining that *intimate* scene. It's so weird and gross that almost making myself vomit. _Yuck!_

Seeing my unwell expression, Rin approaches me, "Is your body still hurt?"

I nod awkwardly, trying to get rid of those nasty thoughts out of my head as fast as possible. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry too much"

After making sure that I'm okay, Rin holds up my backpack and shows me the berries we've gotten from earlier "I've been saving these until you wake up. Let's share!"

Can't help but smiling at how cute she is, I accept the backpack and pat her head in appreciation "Sure"

Once settled, Sesshomaru orders us to move "Let's go."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." We oblige and quickly follow him. For some reasons, Jaken walks really far from behind and seems to be deep in thought. _Hmm…Sesshomaru-sama seems to be in a good mood these days..._ _I wonder what has happened to him._

 **Later on the same day**

 **When the sun has almost set**

"Drip…drop" raindrops are getting heavier by seconds and only a minute passes by that it has already covered all over the place. Therefore we have no choice but to stop our journey for a while to find a place to stay for the night. Fortunately enough, I catch a glimpse of an old, wooden house far away at the corner of my eyes and point at it to alert them "There's a house over there!"

Not wasting any time, Jaken leads riding Ah-Un to that destination while Sesshomaru's flying right beside us. As soon as we land at the front door of the house, the rain has gotten so big to the point that we can see nothing but white mists. Even though having avoided that troublesome weather, our clothes are now all half wet and it feels really uncomfortable.

"Brr…How cold" I hug myself and make my way to the wooden double doors to open it. "Alright, let's get inside"

However only get to push them a little and "Whoosh!" an arrow appears out of the small space between the doors and misses my head just by an inch. Flying pass me and straight at Sesshomaru, who is standing just behind. Though he catches it easily in between his fingers and snaps the wooden stick in half.

Feeling a sharp pain then something warm running down to my right cheek, where the arrow had gone by earlier, I touch it to check and find lots of blood on my hand. "Ah…Ouch.."

Damn it, that cursing thing must have left a pretty deep cut on my face.

Horrified by the sight of blood, Rin rushes over in concern "Onee-chan, you're hurt!"

"Don't worry. It will heal soon." I shake my head to ensure her though the wound sure is stinging like hell. While I and Rin are searching for handkerchief inside my backpack to wipe off the blood. Sesshomaru has stepped forward and pushes the doors wide open by such a strong force "Wham!" that ends up breaking them into pieces. And startled everyone, both inside and outside the house.

Watching him stepping on what's left of the wooden doors mercilessly, I can only sigh. Thinking how much of cold wind we are going to invite into the house tonight. Since everything is cleared up, we notice that in front of us right now is a bunch of armored bandits carrying bows and swords, standing scattered around the small room and they don't seem to be too happy to see our arrival (around 20 of them)

"Which bastard dare to disturb our resting?! Prepare to die!" One man shouts out furiously and points his sword at us.

Figuring that the situation is not going to end well, I quickly push Rin to find a safe place. "Come on, let's go" and the girl obliges, picking the wall at the side of the house to be her hiding spot.

Jaken snickered at how idiotic these man are to stand against his lord. "You all shall be the one who meets your death for showing disrespects to Sesshomaru-sama!"

Yet they ignore his tiny warning and point at me instead "Oi, that girl over there looks nice. Say, why don't we take her to warm up the night and kill the rest?"

The bandits laugh at the brilliant idea and shift their attentions at me. Their piercing gaze remind me so much of hungry predators that send a chill down my spine. _Goodness, such p_ _erverts!_

Frowning in irritation, Sesshomaru cracks his fingers and swiftly steps inside. While waiting outside, we can hear sounds of slashed bodies along with men terrifying screams, and some of half spoken pleads. Not to mention that Jaken doesn't stop grinning and seems to enjoy the bloody scene in front of him a lot.

Once everything has calmed down, Jaken and I walk in to see that there is so much blood's shred all over the place to the point almost dyeing whole the room in red. While on the floor is scattered of various human body parts and guts, and in different sizes too.

Having fun, Jaken approaches once of the heads on the floor and kicks it away. "Heh! Serve you right! This house is ours now!"

Yes, but how are we suppose to sleep here now? I mean, is there even an empty spot left to sit?

When I and Jaken are still busy searching for the cleanest area to settle, Sesshomaru quietly approaches me from behind. And before I can even ask what is wrong, he has reached out his hand and caresses the wound on my cheek "Huh?!"

It's such a sudden contact that makes me flinch in surprise, and not to mention, confusing. Because this is the time that I witness Sesshomaru taking the initiative to show his gentle side to me. It feels so strange and yet I don't seem to mind about it too much...

But why? For someone who despises any human except Rin, why is Sesshomaru doing this to me? "U-uhm I-I'm alright really!" I flutter once seeing the concerned look in his eyes that I've never seen before.

Some seconds have already passed yet still being stunned and cannot move my feet. Heart's gradually beating faster as if it's about to jump out of my chest, while my face keeps getting hotter to the point almost boiling in fire. Just what the heck is wrong with me?!

"Onee-chan, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's call at the gate fortunately snap me back into reality and I take the chance to walk away from him. "Rin!" Yet even after reaching to the door. His gaze, as much as this unexplained and tangled feeling inside my chest, are still refusing to leave me.

And much to my surprise, the little girl doesn't show any sight of afraid by the messy scene in front of her "Wow, so many corpses" Seriously, how can she always acting so calm when it come to horrible things like this _?_

"By the way, onee-chan. It's so cold, can we start a fire here?" The girl suggests to warm up the place but I shake my head in response, seeing that there is not a fireplace in the house.

Hearing Rin's pout, Jaken instatnly shift his head back to us "We'll be leaving here once the rain stops. So quit yer whining and deal with it!"

Although I have to beg for differ while watching the pouring rain outside that having so sight of stopping in any time soon. _Maybe we really have to spend the whole night here…_

… _With a bunch of these._ I flinch in surprise when stepping on separated arm by accident. _Then again, beggars can't be choosers…_ "Right, let's us find a good spot and clean it up. And you're coming with me"

Clapping my hands, I start dragging Jaken along. Much to his irritation "H-hey! What do you think you are doing?! Let me go this instant!" though the guy eventually help anyway.

 **A couple of hours pass**

In the end we picked the upper right corner to be our resting spot. With Ah-Un lies against the wall while I, Rin and Jaken are using its body as our pillows. On the right side of us is Sesshomaru who is leaning onto the wall. Amd just like what I've expected, it gets much colder when the night comes. To the point that even Ah-Un body heat is only able to warm itself.

While hugging myself to survive through the cold, I find Rin shivering badly next to me and Jaken is also suffering the same state. But then there is Sesshomaru, who seems to be completely fine despite the harsh weather and never stops staring at the rainy night outside of the door-less gate.

… _How nice to be such a strong youkai._ I sigh in jealousy then begin searching for the coat inside my backpack. Once finding it, I pull Jaken closer to my side. The action's so sudden that make him snap his eyes open "What are you-!"

However his yell immediately stop once something so cozy and warm appears to cover his and Rin's bodies "Eh? What?"

"What? It's my coat" I giggle, watching them hug it closely and feel the warmness. Seeing that there's nothing on me but the half-dried thin clothes earlier, Rin decides to returns the coat, much to Jaken's silent protest. "But what about you, onee-chan?"

"It's okay I will survive. Beside I've always been wondered if this kind of weather can kill me" I shake my head in refusal. Too bad that the girl isn't really amused by my (bad) joke and pouts. "Onee-chan, don't say that"

The time soon turns midnight as Rin and Jaken have quickly fallen into deep slumber. Leaning their heads against each other while I curl into a ball on the floor, trying hardest to get a bit of sleep.

 **Next morning**

"Uhmm…" I slightly stir when feeling the bright sunlight shines directly to my face. Even so it's so warm and comfy that I don't want to get up, leaning even closer to the only source of my warmness while tighten my hug on something at my chest. _Wait, hugging...?…comfy?_

Having a bad feeling about what is going on, I stir again and this time my hands touch something furry and soft warping around my waist. A fur blanket? Did someone give it to me last night?

 _No... It can be much worse_...My eyes snap wide open by the frightening thought and just as I've expected, it is indeed Sesshomaru's Mokomoko covering my waist and hugging Sesshomaru's right arm is no one else but myself. My heart stops beating the moment our eyes meet yet Sesshomaru doesn't get away from me and even remains silent.

Then I also realize that my spot right now is no longer next to Rin and Jaken are, which is suppose to be at least a meter away from the lord. Unsure how to act, I end up freezing in one place and get even more confused. _W-What happened?!_

 ***Flash back***

"So…cold…" Shiomi mumbles in her sleep. Cannot withstand the cold anymore, she open her eyes unconsciously open to look for something warm. And soon they lock onto something white not too far away. _That looks comfy…_ The girl drools over at the sight of that cozy looking object and decides to crawl toward it… _I bet must be really warm too…_

Once reaching to the big fur ball, Shiomi automatically warps herself into it then hugs something (or someone) nearby as a pillow to lean on "It feels so nice…"

Having settled, the girl sighs happily and instantly drifts off. Completely ignore the low, annoyed voice from above "You…" Having no choice, Sesshomaru decides to leave things as it is and watches her sleep peacefully.

 ***End flash back***

I quickly let go of the silver haired man and back away, fearing for my life ""I-I'm sorry!" While trying to explain for not having any intention to molest the guy. His sharp amber eyes keep staring at me mysteriously and I start to panic even more 'I-I wasn't planning anything! I swear!"

Well, I guess it's kinda reasonable for him not to believe me...? Even so, Sesshomaru should have known me long enough to know I am not that type of person up till now. Beside, there isn't a single reason for me to do so and why would I even bother to try again when he had said that my body was boring... (Chapter 4)

"Hmm.." Rin and Jaken slowly waking up as the girl rubs her eyes open while Jaken yawns and stands up. Taking the chance that Sesshomaru's attention has shifted to them, I escape from the MokoMoko's trap and run to Rin's side.

"Good morning!" welcoming her brightly while the girl nods back in response, still being half asleep. "Uh huh"

I begin to fold my coat to get ready for moving "Alright let's go wash our faces and find something to ea-Ah choo!" but suddenly sneezing out loud in mid way and startled Rin, causing her to fully awake "Wah!"

 **About an hour later**

Just like any other day, Sesshomaru has gone off to somewhere and leaving us behind.

"Ahchoo!" I sneeze non stop and wipe my running noses with ton of tissues on my hand. "Wah, that was a big one. For a moment I thought my brain would explode" though if it keeps going on at this rate, they are going to run out soon enough. And I surely do not want to go home just to refill tissue and some cold medicines.

Seeing my messy face, Rin asks me. "You have been sneezing a lot today. Are you sick?" while I touch my forehead and notice that it feels kind of warm "Yeah, I think I'm having a fever now"

"Was it because of last night? I'm sorry it's because of me…" The little girl's face saddened by the thought and I pat her head "Nah it's fine…" ensuring her that I'm all good and well but end up sneezing again "Ahchoo!"

"Hmph! I guess there's no other way around" Letting out a sigh, Jaken approaches me from behind and takes out a bottle inside his sleeves "Here!"

Curious what's inside, I accept the bottle from him and open it. Only to be greet by a horrible smell flying straight into my noses "Urg!" It's so bad that my brain and eyes feel like about to explode.

"This is my special potion. It can cure mostly any sickness! Be grateful that I'm giving it to you, it's very rare!" Jaken explains his medicine's miraculous effect to me.

Therefore I take a peek into the bottle, which contains some weird dark green liquid then think for a bit before returning it to him. "Thanks but...No thanks"

"What?! How dare you refuse my kindness!"

"Nah. I rather go back to my place and take a nice rest." I just shrug then get on Ah-Un. Having no choice but to return home because there's no way I'm drinking that thing and suffer.

"Onee-chan, get well soon" Rin bids me goodbye as I fly away with the two-headed dragon up to the sky above.

On my way through the forest, I notice a whirlwind traveling on the ground in a very fast speed. Curious about this strange phenomenon more than anything, I lead Ah-Un to follow the whirlwind to take a check "Come on, Ah-Un let's go."

Once follow this mysterious whirlwind out of the woods, it flies straight toward to a group of 4 people on the road just right ahead "Eh? They are…" My eyes widened once seeing Kagome and Inuyasha immediately by their clothes, especially the bicycle. _Is that whirlwind going to crash into them? Oh no! I have to warn them!_

Much to my surprise, the whirlwind disappears right in front of them and reveals to be a man inside as he slams onto Inuyasha's body, pushing guy onto the ground "Wait, isn't that Kouga?" I let down my guard upon noticing the wolf guy from before, watching Kouga says something to Kagome while Inuyasha cursing him from below.

"My dear Kagome, Have you been well? I'm sorry that I haven't been able to visit you much." He grabs Kagome's hand while she smiling back at him awkwardly.

Annoyed for being pinned on the floor, Inuyasha growls. "Get offa me, assh*le!"

"Heh, You're still alive? Dog-turd." Kouga jumps aside, smirking

Can no longer stand the wolf dude's arrogant attitude. Inuyasha stands up and draws out his sword "That's it! I'm going to slaughter you, bastard!"

Though before the dog dude can do anything, Kagome has stopped him "Osuwari!"

At result of that frightening chant, Inuyasha hits the ground again "Gerk!" Much to Kouga's enlightenment.

"Is there anything you need, Kouga-kun?" She then turns to Kouga, asking why he is here and the guy shrugs. "Oh nothing much, I just feel like dropping by to check on you" then he points his thumb toward to the sky, where I and Ah-Un are. "By the way, is that your friend over there?"

Much to the girl's surprise "Senpai!" as she watches me and Ah-Un land next to her "You guys know each other?"

"Yes, we are-" Kagome explains but gets cut off by Kouga as he puts his arm around her shoulder "She's my woman" stating their close relationship with one hundred percent confident while my eyes widened in shock "Huh? Your woman?"

Since I would never expect for her to find a boyfriend in this place instead of the normal guys back in our modern world.

However, the girl shakes her head and waves her hands around strongly in refusal "No! we-" though before she can even finish, Inuyasha's yell from behind has pierced through our ears "Who are you calling your woman, you wimpy wolf?!"

"And I thought it was only your noses that's rotten. It seems like your ears are also decaying eh?"

"You bastard, you don't know when to stop. Wanna die?!"

"Come and get it, bastard"

"And here we go again" Shippou sighs in boredom, watching the so-nothing-new scene while Sango and Miroku whispering to each other.

Confused, I turn to her "Again? What does he mean?" and Kagome shakes her head in defeat "It's... a long story…"

Guessing that it must be something too complicated to explain, I decide not to ask the girl any further. And somehow seeing two boys fighting over a girl reminds me of this one melodrama that I used to watch with my sister back when we were still in junior high.

Therefore, I slip out what is inside my mind subconsciously "Hmm...Look somewhat like a love triangle" And surprisingly, those words actually hit the bull eyes as Kagome flinches right after hearing what I just said. _Oh? I was right?_

Getting curious, I lean closer to the girl to ask "So, who is it?" and she flutters, not willingly to answer my question "Well it's…"

Though it can be easily guessed just by looking to where her eyes are aiming at. And that lucky guy is no one else but the white haired Inu youkai. I suppose it's not too surprising consider how close they are, even so will the relationship between youkai and human really work out in the end, I wonder.

My thoughts then instantly end by a sudden urge to sneeze "Ahchoo!"

"Senpai are you sick?" Seeing my running noses, the girl asks me and I nod "Yeah I caught a cold"

"I think I still have some medicine for that" She opens her backpack to search for them and I stop her "No, it's alright. I'm going home today to rest so there's no need to"

Agreeing that would be the best option for me, Kagome urges "Then you should go now, Senpai. It's not good leaving it for too long" as I get back on Ah-Un to take my leave "Yeah, I will. See you later, Kagome-chan"

"Rest well, take care" She waves at me as I float onto the air. On the other hand, Inuyasha and Kouga are too busy fighting to care for anything else. _Jeeze these guys are still at it?_

Although somewhat understand Kagome's hardship (Just a bit). I should better not getting myself involved too deep into their relationships since it probably won't bring any good. That's why, the only thing I can do is to support her choice and hope for the best.

 **The Sogo's mansion**

"I'm home" I greet everyone while walking through the hallway and Shinobu stops to bow at me "Welcome home, Shiomi-sama"

I greet him back "Thank you, Shinobu-san" and get to living room, where my mom and sister are at.

"Honey, you're back" My mom stands up from the sofa and approaches me. Just then I sneeze out loud and she touches my forehead "Oh my, you're burning"

I nod, wiping the tears and nasty mucus off my face "Yeah, that's reason come back. I need a good long rest"

"Oh? You got sick? That's a first" On the other hand, Megumi finds this rare event quite amusing and I only shake my head in defeat, not having any more energy left to start another clueless conversation with her. "I'm still human you know"

"Go get some rest, dear. I will go cook some porridge for you right away" Mom pats me on the shoulder and I oblige, hurry to the staircases up to my room. There is nothing I want to do more right now is to take a warm bath and get some sleep on a comfy bed.

However, a piece of memory suddenly hits me on the head and I decide to ask her "Uhm Mom…Some days ago. Why did you give me wine chocolate? You know I'm not good with alcohol right?"

"Oh my, now that reminds me" She gasps in realization and Megumi takes the turn to answer "It's because she mixed up our chocolates, what else"

"What?!" I gasp in shock and she adds "Apparently, the chocolate you ate was suppose to be mine and what I ate was suppose to be yours"

"Jeeze talking about how plain it was. In the end I had to go out and bought another box" My sister sticks out her tongue once remembering the boring taste of non alcohol chocolate while my jaw drops, still can't believe what I just have heard and my mom nods "Yes you see, the boxes were all white so I messed them up. Was there anything happened when you ate them?"

It's all because of this one small mistake that my teenage life had almost turned into nightmare. To think that Sesshomaru didn't finish me off and abandoned my corpse, whether in one piece or not, right at the spot had already showed how much lucky I was back then.

"N-No, nothing at all. It's all good!" I flutter as my face subconsciously turns red when recalling the embarrassment memories. For my sister, that only expression of mine is enough to make her suspicious. "Huh? Are you blushing, little sister? Something did happen, didn't it"

For some unknown reasons, those words of hers make my heart skips a beat "I-I'm not blushing! My face is red because I'm having a fever. That's all!"

Figured that things won't end well If staying here any longer, I quickly excuse myself "I-I'm going back to my room!" while Megumi watches her sister running away. _Hmm..._ _Fishy, she's definitely hiding something from us._

 **At Shiomi's room**

 **Around noon**

Once done changing into my pjama, I flop down onto the comfy bed "Ah, so tired. Home is always the best…"

Staring at the white ceiling above, feeling that eyelids are getting heavier and heavier yet cannot even get myself to take a nap. I hate that whenever getting sick, my mind can never be at ease when there are so many random thought keep appearing to mess around and never go away. Like, when will I get better? Why is it so hot yet so cold at the same time? Will ghosts get me if I turn to my side? What should I do tomorrow? Or How are the others are doing right now and...

 _Does Sesshomaru know that I'm sick...?_ His image suddenly pop up out of nowhere that make me choke on my own breath and I instantly jolt up from my bed. _Wait, what?! Why do I care whether he care about me or no?! This isn't right!_

After eating the food my mom made and taking some medicine. Not wasting any more precious time, I get back into bed and turn off the light… _What I should focus right now is to get well soon._ Then close my eyes in determination and slowly drift off. _Yeah, that's all I need to think of!_

 **At night**

"Creak…" the window is gently pushed open then appears a tall figure glides inside and lands in the middle of her room. He shifts his head toward to the girl lying on the bed against the wall, heavy breathing and coughing from time to time. Approaching and sits by her bed side when the moonlight shines through the windows, to the man's long silky hair and light them up within the darkness as he watches the human girl sleeping.

He reaches his hand over to gently wipes the cold sweat off her forehead and she starts to stir.

"Uhm..Mom…?" Shiomi mumbles and leans her face closer into his cold palm "Why is your hand so rough?"

Despite the person she just called was not him and yet, her intimate action has once again caught Sesshomaru off guard. He pauses, feeling her hot breath brushing against his skin for a long moment before finally snap some senses back and quickly withdraws his hand.

Only for a couple of seconds later that Shiomi grabs his wrist and yanks it back closer to her face, much to Sesshomaru's surprise "…Don't go…" The girl pleads in her sleep then slowly releases him and drops her arm back onto the bed.

Just how can he leave after hearing her saying that? But why can he not refuse her? And since when have her words dealing such a big impact to him?

Sesshomaru remains by Shiomi's bed and continues holding her hand, watching the night sky from afar and feeling the night's cool breeze drifting through the big window. Still carrying various of mysteries about one girl within his mind.

To think that he has long buried those unexplained, moral feelings deep inside his heart and yet, these irritating emotions have always gotten out of their ways and taken one step up ahead. Whether he wants it or not...

" _I won't"_

 **The next morning**

"Uwah~W-What…time is it?" It isn't not until some sunshine gets into my face that finally waking me up from such a good night sleep. Just when I try to sit up, my leg touch something on the bed that is not a pillow and I look down to check. Only to find various of sweet, wild berries and such have gathered right next to me. "Fruits?"

And in the middle of them all lying an old styled looking bottle, "Weird. Where are these coming from?"

Curious, I pick that bottle up to have a closer look and notice its familiar shape. _Oh god, don't tell me this is..._ Getting a bad feeling about this mysterious object, I slowly open up the bottle and just as expected, that same horrible smell comes out and rushes into my noses "Yuck!"

 _Why is it here? Who brought all these to me?_ My eyes dart around the room to find any hint about the criminal and soon lock onto the Inu Youkai who's standing next to my window "Sesshomaru? When did you get here?"

"Did you do this?" I ask him, holding up the bottle to the air. No need to describe how shocked I am to find Sesshomaru here but at least on the inside, I'm quite happy to know that he still care...

Sesshomaru doesn't answer my questions and keeps staring at me. No, he's staring at the bottle more specifically and I gradually start to understand what the guy's wanting to imply "So... you want me to drink it up, huh?"

Imagine having to have a taste of this nasty thing, I try to hold back the urge to puke and bargain "Uhm…How about I leave it for later?"

Just right after my sentence ends, his stare has intensified so much that I instantly regret what I just said "Alright, alright I'm drinking it now, no need to get mad"

Having no way to back down, I gain up all courage to take a deep breath then shut my eyes, trying to drink it all in one gulp "Here goes nothing!"

There is absolutely no word can describe how bad this thing taste nor how much I am suffering right now. My eyes and noses feel like they are about to pop in any second after finishing it. In order to prevent myself from vomiting, I grab the sweetest looking fruit nearby to take a huge bite onto it. For a moment, I thought I was going to die for real. This is definitely the worst medicine I've ever taken in my whole life.

Knowing that Shiomi has taken the cure, Sesshomaru turns to the window and attempts to leave. Everything is suppose about to go back to the way it is and nothing would not going to happen until...

"You're leaving?" I ask him out of the blue and Sesshomaru halts, he then glances back to my spot much to our confusion. Therefore my jaw drops, cannot believe what just has happened. _What the heck brain?! Why did I say that?!_

Immediately I bid the guy goodbye to avoid the awkwardness situation "Uh...I mean..Have a safe trip?" Waving my hand and trying to act as normal as possible then the guy nods back in response.

It's not until a moment after he's gone that I finally realize something different in him. _Huh? Did Sesshomaru just nod at me? That's new..._


	16. Chapter 16

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **On the same day**

Shiomi decides to take a chance to go to school today as her cold has greatly reduced after taking that ridiculous cure from Sesshomaru.

"I heard you got food poison this time. Just how unlucky can you be, Shiomi-chan?" Hana shakes her head in defeat while we are on our way to the classroom.

"Ha ha…Trust me, I've keep asking myself about that many times already." I sigh.

Kasumi raises her eyebrow. Somewhat is surprised at how serious the situation was, "But seriously, staying home for almost a week? What did you eat? Rotten food?"

Avoiding her suspicious gaze, I nod. Hoping that she would stop asking or else they won't stop digging more into it and won't leave me in peace for the rest of the day. "Uhm.. I don't know…Maybe? You know that I'm pretty careless sometimes..."

Just then we hear a familiar voice from behind "Sogo-san!" and turn around to see that Tatsuya's running to our direction.

"Tatsuya-kun," I respond to his call and instantly earn a strange look from both of the girls. "Tatsuya-kun?"

Confused, Kasumi whispers to her. "Hey, since when they're so close? Calling each other first name and such".

"I'm not sure, Miyamoto-kun's calling Shiomi by her last name though. I wonder what's going on between them." Hana shakes her head in response.

"That's odd. They barely even talk at school before. Could it be that they've been meeting outside without us knowing?" Kasumi's doubt instantly earn a gasps from Hana. "What?! Are you serious?!"

Since the Shiomi they always know have always been incredibly dense in this type of thing..

"Jeeze, I don't know. That was just a guess" Katsumi shrugs, being as much confused as her friend.

Meanwhile, Shiomi and Tatsuya…

"How are you feeling, Sogo-san? Are you sure that it's okay to go to school today?" Tatsuya asks me, only waiting till I nod in confirm that he finally sighs in relief "I see, I was so worried when hearing you got sick again"

Then as usual, he tells me to be careful and starts sharing some of his advice, experiences about health issues. It's not until the school bell rings to alarm everyone to return to their classes that he stops talking and bid me goodbye "Ah, It seems like I have to go. I will see you later then, Sogo-san"

Just as Tatsuya disappears out of my sight, both Kasumi and Hana instantly jump at me from behind that almost making all of us fall onto the floor "Hey! Spit it out already! How long have you two been dating?! Huh?!"

What the heck, us dating?! Did they just pull those statement out of thin air or something? "You two have gotten it wrong! Tatsuya and I are only friends"

Despite hearing my honest explanation, they still somewhat not really buying it. Well, it's not like I would expect them to when it coming from Hana and Kasumi "But how? We've never seen you two talked at all"

"Well he paid me a visit last time when I was sick. And we became friend since then, nothing more" I tell them about Tatsuya making his first appearance at my house while trying to get away from their grips.

And thanks to the teacher who hurries us to return to class at the hall way that they finally let me go "Hmm is that so…"

On the other hand, Kasumi and Hana look at teach other as we begin to reach to our classroom. _Somehow I doubt that it's not as simple as it sounds._

 **After school**

I pass by Higurashi shrine while on my way back home, and there I find Kagome's in the middle of walking up to the white stairs. Though the girl seems tired and her clothes are all messy, looks like she must have been going through quite a troublesome day "Kagome-chan!"

Hearing my call, she instantly shifts her head back to greet me "Senpai!" as I make my way up the stairs "You're back already?"

"Yes, I just returned this morning for school. How are you feeling now, Senpai?"

"Yup, I'm all good. Maybe I will be able to depart tomorrow"

Taking the chance that I'm still free for the day, she invites me to her house for some tea "Say, do you want to go to my room?. Let's talk more there"

And of course, how can I refuse such an offer "Sure, why not. I've really wanted to visit you again but haven't got any chance to"

 **At Kagome's room**

"Here's your tea" Kagome hands me one of the teacups in her hands and takes a sit next to me on the pink bed "Thank you"

While taking a sip from of hot tea, she starts asking me about my journey progress "So, Senpai. About your origins…Have you gained any information about it?"

I sigh and recall to all the things happened, from worse to worst. If you say that blacking out from time to time and waking up without having any idea what I have done are counted as making progress... then perhaps so. "Well, probably a bit...but it's just getting more and more confusing"

Even though having spent quite some time in the other world. Searching here and there yet the only hint I have is the fox, which is right now nowhere to be seen and not even a single clue of how to find it.

"Confusing?" Kagome tilts her head at the word and I nod. Staring into the half-emptied cup and begin mentioning about Inuyasha's words on that fateful night. "You remember what Inuyasha told me before? Maybe he was right... That there's a possibility that I'm not human"

"Why do you think so?"

"You see just some days ago, I killed an Oni all by myself."

"What?! But how?!"

"I wish I knew. But there's something I know for sure that it was not me who controlled my body." Looking down to my feet and clenching my hands into fists, I tell her while she leans closer to me to listen more clearly.

"Are you telling me that you was possessed?" As expected from Kagome, she grabs onto the situation right away unlike I do.

"Hmm...I guess you can say that since I seriously doubt that insane power was even mine." Well whatever or whoever that fox is, at least it's good to know that we're in a friendly term. "Jeeze, I've never once imagine myself one day be able to fly. Talking about killing a huge youkai, that's just crazy in so many levels" I describe my ridiculous experiences, still cannot believe what having been through.

Kagome nods, "Hmm.. Strange indeed. But that mysterious thing you've mentioned of, why didn't you find it and ask for what happened?"

"Oh trust me, I tried many times already. It's just not that easy."

"Why? You don't know where he/she is?"

For an archer in training, Kagome sure is good at hitting the mark. "Pretty much, and god knows how long I will be able figure out all these things, years perhaps?"

"Senpai…" Kagome sounds a bit down and I grin to ease the atmosphere "But don't worry Because I won't give up on it that easily"

Because I know the answer is lying right there, in front of me and all I have to do is to find a way to get it. Seeing me still keeping up my positiveness, she smiles to cheer me up "Yeah! That's the spirit, Senpai!"

"Thanks Kagome-chan," Just then starting to feel a bit full, I stand up from her bed and walk toward to the door to open it.. "Hmm…I need to go to the toilet. Excuse me for a bit"

Kagome nods to me then starts cleaning up the empty cups. "Oh okay"

Once the door is closed, the younger girl let out a sigh. _If only I can help senpai…_ _But then again how to know where to start when I'm pretty much more or less clueless as her in this matter._

Only some seconds after Shiomi left, a gust of wind blows directly into her room and immediately startled Kagome "W-what?!" Curious about the odd wind, she shifts her head back and shocked to find a long silver haired man floating just outside of her window. "Sesshomaru?! What are you doing here?"

However, Sesshomaru doesn't answer and take a quick scan inside before tossing something to Kagome. "Give it to her" He says as the girl catches the object with her hands and see that it's an old fashioned looking bottle.

"Huh?!" To her? Does he mean to Senpai?" She takes a look inside and notices that it contains some kind of potion. Still cannot believe that Sesshomaru has actually gone all the way here just to bring her medicine. "Wait, Senpai is almost back. Do you want to-"

And before she can even ask him to stay "- wait for her…?" Sesshomaru's already vanished into thin air. _Eh? He's gone!_

 _Jeeze, why is he always in such a hurry?_ Kagome stares at the scenery outside and sighs. Just then she hears Shiomi's voice along with the sound of opened door, "I'm back."

Upon seeing Kagome standing by the window with a confused look on her face, I asks. "What are you looking at, Kagome?"

She turns around and offers me the bottle. "Oh, Sesshomaru was just here and he brought you this."

 _N_ _ot this thing again?!_ No need to describe how much terror I am in the moment seeing that terrifying object and back away immediately. Though it's not like my taste issue will be even matter here, since I have to accept it or that guy will probably kill me if he knows that I don't "Sigh… T-Thank you…Kagome-chan"

"I think he cares about you, Senpai." The girl comments about this one in a million event while I stare at the bottle in my hand, "You think so?"

Somehow after hearing what she said, there appears such a warmth and sweet feeling inside my chest that I can't help but smiling subconsciously. At results, my expression has earn a suspicious look from Kagome.

"Hmm… Just how close are you two now?" She leans closer to me and starts giggling, making me all flutter. "Wha?! What do you mean how close?! W-We're only friends!"

"B-By the way, where's Inuyasha? How come you're alone?" Figure that the girl is not going to let me go that easily, I try to lead her to another topic by asking for her boyfriend whereabouts. But for some reasons her attitude completely changes once she hears his name "Inuyasha? Hmph! Who cares where or what that jerk is doing right now!"

Surprisingly this is the first time she's being like that whenever we talks about him (minus the ones when he pisses her off too much) I wonder if this is the real reason she come home today? "That jerk? What's wrong? Did you two have a fight?"

Seems like hitting the mark, she nods.

"So, what happened?" Just as I finish asking, the girl unleashes her anger into one of the the pillows lying near by "That stupid jerk! He's always accusing me of two-timing with Kouga or doing something that I'm not!"

Always? Does that mean they have fought many times before? Is that guy really that insecure? "…Meanwhile him and Kikyou are…Ah! What am I saying! please never mind that, you probably don't know who Kikyou is"

 _Kikyou? Isn't that the miko who saved me and Rin from before?_ Starting to recall to the mysterious woman at the mountain back then, I decide to ask Kagome to learn some more information about her. "Say... Is there any chance that this Kikyou person look a lot like you?" Thinking that it may help me for the future situations.

And instantly her eyes widened "What?! You mean you've met her?!"

"Yeah, back at the Hakurei mountain. She also used a bow and arrows just like you, Kagome-chan. Are you two related by some sorts?" I tilt my head in confusion of how coincidence their look are.

Kagome scratches the back of her head, getting a little bit awkward to explain "Well…How do I say this…It's because…Kikyou is actually my past self, that's why it's normal for us to bear the same features, even the purification power…"

What the heck did she just say? Reincarnation?! Those two?!

"Eh? Is that even possible?"

"Uh huh, I know that this is hard to believe but it's the truth"

"And just a while ago you said him and Kikyou were…Uhm, Could it be that…"

"Yes, Inuyasha and Kikyou used to be lovers before they're tricked by Naraku and killed each other 50 years ago"

Inuyasha killed Kikyou because of Naraku? Goodness me, just how many more shocking news am I going to hear today "What? You mean Kikyou is already dead?! But how? I swear I saw her still being alive, even saving me from Bankotsu!"

And this time it's Kagome's turn to be surprised, "She really did?"

Seeing me nod in reponse, she starts explaining even more ridiculous details. "You see, Kikyou was resurrected from grave soil and a part of my soul by a youkai, not so long after I discovered the world below Bone-Eaters well"

Being revived from soil and soul huh, sounds like coming straight out of a fantasy book alright _..._

"And now that Kikyou has come back to life, Inuyasha becomes unsure about his feeling" The atmosphere suddenly turns heavier.

 _Wait a minute…Wouldn't that make Inuyasha's two-timing with both her and her past life?! What the heck, What kind of drama is this?!_

"So in the end, you two fought because of jealousy? Y-You know… Kikyou and Kouga…?" Slowly getting into the point of this complicated relationship, I take a small guess and immediately receive a strong respond from her. "I-I'm not jealous of her!"

Kagome shouts as her face looks like she's about erupt from all the anger. Although saying that in much confident yet her expression is pretty much stating the otherwise _. Yup, she's definitely jealous._

"Then...Are you perhaps, waiting for him to apologize?" I ask her and she nods quietly, just as expected. "And how long does it usually take?"

Therefore she replies yet somewhat looking a bit unsure, "Uhm…I don't know…Around some days or even a week"

A week? It takes him that long?! Just how prideful can this dude be. At this point not being able to give any more useful advice due to my lack of knowledge in this matter, I can only pat the girl's shoulder to cheer her up. "But everything will turn out to be okay in the end, right? So don't worry too much."

Gaining some courage after hearing that, the girl finally faces me and smiles "Thank you, Senpai"

 **The next morning**

 **Somewhere in the forest**

"Hmm…Seems like there's nothing edible here" Searching around the bushes and branches for a while yet can't find anything to eat, I groan for wasting so much time while still carrying a hungry stomach. Just then Rin suggest us to go for the river instead "How about we go to the river? Maybe we can catch some fishes there!"

"Good idea, Rin. It's already been a while since we've eaten those" I absolutely agree, since that place has always been having a better chance to find food.

As always, Jaken will only be the one to act being suffered the most "What? We have to move again?! How troublesome!" as I tug his sleeves and drag him along "Come on, don't be so like that, Jaken-san. Don't worry, I will definitely share you some when we're done"

"Who say that I want to eat fish?!" The little servant yells back as both Rin and I laugh, heading toward to the river together.

Unfortunately our happy moment doesn't last very long until a strong gust of wind blows toward us and reveals to be Kagura, and flying beside her are some weird looking giant snakes. Therefore, Kagura greets us with a smirk "Yo" and instantly earn a shout from Jaken "Yo yourself!"

Getting a bad feeling about her mysterious appearance, Rin hides behind me and I ask her, "Why are you here?!" Trying to stay in high alert as much as possible while thinking of a way to escape.

However, Kagura doesn't answer and glances around instead before spreading her fan wide open. Needless to say that action of her has never been a good sight to us. "Looks like Sesshomaru is not here with you today either... Hmph! Luck seems to be on my side today!"

"W-What?! Are you planning to kidnap Rin again?!" Sensing danger, Jaken steps in front to cover me and Rin. Pointing his staff at her. Though it's not like his tiny warning has ever affect this woman, not even for once.

"Actually... No." Kagura shakes her head in response then gestures her fan at my face. "This time I want her."

"Me? Why would you want me?" I point to myself in confusion. _If it is Rin that they want to abduct in order to pressure Sesshomaru then I can understand, but why me?_

Even so the woman shrugs, seems to have not knowing the reason either. "Don't know, the person who wants you is Naraku, not this one. Now, be a good girl and follow us quietly or I will kill these two" She chuckles at her own cheesy words.

"W-Wha?! Are you threatening us?!" Jaken starts panicking.

"Pretty much. Now hurry up and decide, I don't have much time to play with you" Kagura rolls her eyes at our hesitation even though one minute has not yet passed.

Last time we couldn't even fight against her alone. And today she just have to bring a bunch of youkai with her here. Just how the heck are we going to win?...That's why the only option for us is to run and since Sesshomaru is not too far away from here. _  
_

_Why would Naraku order me to bring these things along just to capture one human girl?_ _It's not like these weaklings can do any harm._ Kagura then recalls to that man's mysterious order, asking to bring these beasts along despite her unwillingness when their opponent is nothing but a single, harmless human.

 _"It is for a little test."_ He said _. Just what exactly is that guy planning?_ … _But no matter cause I will find out soon enough._

Still receiving no answer even after a long flash back, Kagura starting to get impatience and urges the people before her "So? What's your answer?"

With no other choice, I whisper to both Rin and Jaken to plan our quick escape. "Rin, Jaken-san. Since we cannot fight her by ourselves... I say we run, how does that sound?"

"Will we be able to get away, onee-chan?" Rin doesn't seem to be certain about that idea and Jaken groans, "Of course we have to! Do you want to get killed?!"

Taking the chance that Kagura isn't paying attention, "Okay, Are you two ready?" I slowly push them back behind me. And the moment I shout "Go!" we immediately set off with full speed, not looking back.

"So you want to do it the hard way, Huh? Suit yourself then" Taking that as the answer, Kagura chuckles at their hopeless effort then orders the youkai to follow the three. "Seize them!"

 _They're too fast!_ Only a bit later and those snakes have started to catch up to where we are already. At this rate everyone will end up getting caught before going anywhere near to our resting spot. Changing tactic, I stop running and turn around to face them. Hoping to be able to distract them so that Rin and Jaken can reach to Sesshomaru's for aid. Even if he can't make it here in time, at least I still can be at ease knowing that Rin and Jaken are safe.

Witnessing again one of my crazy actions, of course both of them would halt as well "Onee-chan! Idiot! What are you doing?!" Rin attempts to rush over to my side but I stop her before she can move her feet. "The one she wants is me! So hurry up and run while I buy us some time!"

"B-But…" Rin's still hesitated over the idea and Jaken has no choice but to drag her away by force. "She's right! Come on, we're getting out of here!"

Thankfully the little guy always know in which situation to choose to listen to me, instead of fighting back every single time I open my mouth to speak. Right after they left, a swarm of youkai appear out of the huge trees behind and aiming straight at me. Now that I can no longer out run these things, the only way left is to avoid their attack as much as possible.

I duck down onto the ground and roll to the side in order to escape. Once getting back on my feet, I swing the Naginata around me while hoping to be able to slash any of them away then start running to another direction. Even after successfully killing some, these snakes are just keep coming one after another without any sight of stopping.

Soon I catch a glimpse of water nearby and take the chance to approach it. Thinking that perhaps if I jump into the river, they won't be able to catch me within the strong current. Unfortunately, the youkai seem to have figured out what my plan is and fly forward to cover the path up ahead, preventing me from going there. Seeing one of the youkai swings its sharp tail at me, I use the Naginata to block the attack. But to no avail as its tail manages to break the weapon in half and strike me right in the chest.

"Ah..!" I gasp at the sharp pain and instantly collapse onto the ground. The deep wound starts bleeding in an uncontrollable speed and my vision soon darkened. _Sesshomaru...!_

 **Back to Rin and Jaken**

"Are we almost there yet? Jaken-sama?!" For the thousand times she has asked him upon worrying for Shiomi's safety and they have been running through the thick forest for a while already. And Jaken too, wondering why they haven't reached to Sesshomaru's spot even though they didn't walk too far away earlier. "I-I'm not sure! But I think we are!"

Just as the two are about to get out of the long line of tall bushes, a white figure appears from further ahead and flies over their head in such a in high-speed that making them all fall over on their back "Eh?!"

Instantly figure out who that person is, Rin and Jaken call out for him. "Sesshomaru-sama!" However the lord ignores their call and soon vanishes off their sights. Confused, Rin and Jaken look at each other to make decision before following their lord back to that area.

Once Sesshomaru finally reach to where Shiomi and Kagura are, he frowns upon seeing the bloody and nasty scene in front of him.

Shiomi's standing on one leg in the middle of a pool of blood, carrying the remaining upper part of the Naginata in her right hand her left arm is completely gone. Her shirt's badly tore off while her right leg is half-eaten. Scattering around the girl spot are slaughtered body parts of snake youkai and Kagura is no longer in sight.

Aware of someone else's presence, Shiomi lifts her head up and dart her eyes, which are now red with slit golden pupils, to his direction. Within a split of second, she has dashed over to where he is and slashes him with her broken weapon. Yet she missed him by an inch as he has jumped out of her attack then draws out his sword, standing in his defensive stance. Despite the man not show any threat nor even trying to fight her, she still charges at him to strike again mercilessly.

 _Has she lost her consciousness…? Is she being controlled?_ But by what or who and from where? Before getting here, Sesshomaru didn't catch any strange scent but hers. No, he refuses to believe that it's Shiomi's choice to stand against him. Not until everything is cleared out at least.

Leaving with no other choice, Sesshomaru has to keep blocking her multiples attack with his sword while slowly moving backward. Just then the other two have arrived to the scene. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Needless to describe how terrified both Rin and Jaken are the moment they see Shiomi and Sesshomaru fighting against each other. No, it more like Shiomi is the only one here who's showing her tremendous killing aura right now.

"Onee-chan!" Rin calls out for the girl, hoping that her voice will make Shiomi gain back some of her sanity yet receives no response. _She has become like that again, just like last time!_

And suddenly Shiomi vanishes right in front of their eyes, making Jaken gasps in shock while spinning around to find her ""Eh?! She's gone!W-Where did she go?!"

"Up there!" Rin notices something standing up on the air and see that it's Shiomi, who is holding the Naginata upside down and looks like she's about to throw it at them. Quickly Jaken pushes Rin out of the way into one of the bushes meters off to hide. "What are you standing there for?! Run! Run!"

"Wham!" And her Naginata hits the ground, where Sesshomaru is standing at, and creates a big hole on it. The force is so strong that it pushes both Rin and Jaken off their feet. While Sesshomaru has acted faster by jumping onto the air after Shiomi to evade the assault.

This time Shiomi's attacks him with bare hand and for every hit from her, Sesshomaru only either dodge or block it while not leaving any weak point. And the pointless battle just keeps going until...

"Urg..." Shiomi halts by the sudden pain inside her head that make her losing balance and begins to fall. Without further thinking, Sesshomaru flies forward to catches her into his arm. And the price for the lord's careless decision is a deep long cut on his left cheek by Shiomi's hand as she aimed to slice his neck but missed.

Soon after she falls into unconsciousness and drops her arm onto his left shoulder. Once they finally return to the ground, both Jaken and Rin quickly rush over to their side "Sesshomaru-sama! Onee-chan!" Therefore they gasp at the sight of blood on his face "Sesshomaru-sama, you're hurt!" though the guy doesn't seem to mind about it too much.

 **Meanwhile, Kagura…**

"Damn it, that was so close. I could have been killed!" Riding on the giant feather in the air while recalling to the incident earlier, Kagura curses "But why? I was sure that she had died" then touches her neck which is having a red human hand mark on "Just what exactly is that girl make of?"

 ***Flash back***

"Hey! Stop!" Seeing that the youkai have caught their prey yet still not leaving the girl's spot, Kagura quickly approaches to shoo them away. "Morons! Are you trying to kill her?! Get off!"

It's only then they obey and finally release Shiomi, revealing a bloody and horribly destroyed body to Kagura.

"Cheh, I was too late. Stupid! It's your entire fault that I failed!" Irritated by what they have done, she frowns and scolds them even though it's not like doing that will ever fix anything. _Jeeze, what am I suppose to tell Naraku now?_

 _Let's see…_ She squats down next to her to have a better check. _A long cut at the chest, one arm and leg are eaten, no pulse. Yup, dead for good._ Kagura sighs and stands up, thinking that she should just being the body back and see what Naraku will do _._ Since he only asked her to take the girl and not mentioning anything about being dead or alive so...Maybe she can talk her way out without getting any punishment.

Once settled, Kagura orders her subordinate "Alright, let's go ba-" and yet when she's about to move Shiomi, the body starting to stir. She watches the dead slowly sits up on its own, still not believing in her eyes since she couldn't sense her breathing nor pulse, heart beating just a second ago. "What?! You're alive? But how?!"

However, Shiomi doesn't speak a word and once getting up on her remaining leg. She holds firmly onto her half broken Naginata then stares at Kagura intensely. At that very moment, she notices something abnormal about her. "Red eyes? Could it be that you are a-?!"

Before the woman can even finish talking, Shiomi has used the weapon to slash her. And thanks to Kagura's fast reflex that backward jump has just saved her from being sliced apart "The hell?!"

 _Such speed with only one leg and arm? How is that even possible?!_ Just as Kagura feet about touch the grass below, Shiomi dashes up then strikes again.

Kagura has to defend herself by using the fan to block those attacks but still get overwhelmed by the force "Urg!" Leaving with no choice, the woman decides to use her special skill "Fuujin no mai!" by summoning crescent-shaped blades at Shiomi, attempting to push her back. Yet to no avail as Shiomi has easily evaded all of her wind blade.

Even so that move has given Kagura some extra seconds to play her next strategy by ordering the youkai around to seize the wounded human girl. "Get her!"

Different from last time however, the girl swiftly destroys the giant snakes one after another with just by one slash and soon there's nothing left but her and Kagura. Shocked after witnessing her inhumane power, the wind user immediately backs away. _How come she gets so strong all of the sudden?!_

 _Not good, I need to get out of here!_ Figure having no chance of winning, she attempts to run off but soon get interrupted by a Naginata, which flies pass by from behind and misses her head just by an inch "Woah!"

Once she turns back, Shiomi has caught up to where she is and grabs Kagura's neck before the woman can even react, lifting her up on the air with one arm. The grip is so strong that it makes Kagura gasps for air and she slowly loses all her strength. _Damn it! Am I going to die like this?!_ _By a single human?!_

Unexpectedly after some seconds later, Shiomi releases Kagura and she drops onto the floor, coughing hard. Taking the chance being free, Kagura jumps further back and quickly snatches out a feather on her hair to enlarge it, jumping on and manipulates the wind to carry herself away. She glances back to the girl on the ground one last time and see that Shiomi's just standing there, but watching Kagura flies off without doing anything. _What's with her?_

 ***End Flash back***

"Even so...why did she let me go? And what is it about her that Naraku is hiding from me?" She then remembers how Shiomi almost choking her to death back there and getting even more furious. _F*cking bastard, always treating my life like a toy! He's going to pay for that!_

 **Back to Shiomi**

"Drip…Drop" Sound of water contentiously dripping has woken me up from the slumber and I find myself standing in the middle of nowhere, surrounding by an absolute darkness and the only light in this place is coming out from my own body. Gathering all of that hints and it's so easy to guess that I have getting myself stuck inside that bizarre dream once again.

Looking around for a bit with no sight of any exit but I decide to take a walk anyway. While feeling the water splashing under my shoes for every step I make. _Wait, water? If I remember correctly, there wasn't anything here before._ Curious about the new appearance of this element _,_ I squad down and stare at my reflection on the floor. For me to be able to stand directly on water like that then the place must be quite shallow.

I pull up my sleeves and dip my arm into the water below just to see what will happen. And surprisingly, I can go though all the way long yet still not able to touch the bottom. Completely different from my expectation earlier. _Wow, it must be really deep._ Then I withdraw my arm back and this time dipping my hands into the water then hold them up close to my face. However I flinch in teror upon seeing something wrong about this liquid. _Wait, this isn't water…This is…_

… _Blood?_ Narrowing my eyes to have a clearer look, hoping that the darkness is messing with my mind and apparently none of them are tricking me. Immediately I stand up from my spot and finally aware that the floor has been completely covered with the thick red liquid ever since the beginning. _What's going on? Why is there so much blood?!_

Suddenly something raises up from the underneath, which is right below my feet and I quickly back away in caution. However before I can even make a run, multiples hands appear from below and grab my legs to prevent my body from moving. Leaving me with no choice but to stay and watch the thing to finish its ridiculous appearance. A moment later, it finally stops rising once reaching to my height and freezes in one spot. As blood begins to fall off the strange thing and slowly revealing what's inside. Just as then I hear the same old voice ringing inside my head.

" _What are you? Who am I? Ningen or Youkai?"_

And a pair of human legs is seen…

" _Have you always wondered about the true purpose of your existence?"_

Then the arms…

" _That tremendous power, where is it coming from?"_

Now is the whole body of a young girl…

" _What is the relation between you and I in this world?"_

Lastly, her head and face are visible and I gasp in shock seeing the person, whose eyes and lips are tightly shut, standing there right before me is no one else but _... Me?!_ The girl's eyes then snap open, revealing to be in ruby red color and staring straight back into mine. But what's even more strange about this other self is the heavy and breath-taking aura of hers, it's sending a chill down my spine...

 ** _"_ Do you want to know?"**


	17. Chapter 17

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

\- _You are my beautiful April 1st_ -

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Yes, I do!" Nobody in their right minds would refuse such an offer (Because I definitely wouldn't) and yet while still waiting for anything to happen, I've already jolted up from my dream before even knowing it "Huh…W-Where?"

Darting my eyes around right and left side only to find that the darkness is complete replaced by wide orange sky, big trees and grasses. Therefore I yawn at the peaceful scenery while feeling the afternoon breeze blowing against my face and hair. _Isn't this the forest a while ago?_

Guessing that everything is back to normal, I sigh then hold up my hands to see that left arm has grown back to the way it's suppose to be, as much as my right leg which is also fully recovered. _How great, just when I was about to get some answers too..._

After spacing out for a bit, I finally realize that what I'm sitting on right now is definitely not the ground. Because if it is, I should be feeling some grass poking under my butt instead of something so soft and fluffy...Slowly I turn my head back to the right and cover my view is the upper half of a white kimono and someone's neck.

 _Long silver hair and MokoMoko, yup that is definitely no one else except..._ I awkwardly look up and only to meet that sharp ember eyes... _Sesshomaru._

Have I been lying on his lap for half of the day?! And why is Sesshomaru holding me when he can just dump my body onto the ground and walk off? Is he having that much of free time to spend watching me sleeping?

I flutter at the thoughts and before even know what's going on, I have already bowed my head at him several times to apologize "Uhm..Uh..S-sorry, sorry!" Wait, why am I apologizing? And what even more bizarre is that, my heart's gradually beating faster for every second to the point about to explode. _What's wrong with me now?!_

While Sesshomaru just gives me his same old response "Hn" acting as if everything is completely fine, when we are definitely not, then shifts his eyes away and ends our not-too-long conversation. For someone like Sesshomaru to be willing to keep me, a so-called-filthy human that he always despite deep down to the core, within his embrace like this... _Did he just hit his head into a rock or something?_

Just like that I remain frozen on his lap while trying hard to figure out what to act next and what's more, with a total blank mind. Even though I have been wanting to get off ages ago yet my legs are refusing to move for some reasons. Seriously, where are Rin and Jaken off to when I need them?! Without those two around, I'm completely run out of topic to discuss and there is nothing here to talk about but trees, grasses and small wild animals.

Just then my view subconsciously turn back to my body and I finally realize how messed up my clothes are. The school's blue coat is gone, white shirt is torn off in half from a long cut in the middle that reveals most of my bare chest (Yes, her bras is damaged too) while the grey skirt is mostly tainted by dry blood.

No wonder it feel so cold even with clothes on.

"Eek!" In reflex, I yelp out loud and quickly cover my chest and unfortunately, also drawing Sesshomaru's attention back toward me and without thinking, I forcefully push his face away to the other direction "No! Don't look! Don't look!" Now that all my sense have miraculous returned, I jump out of his grip to face my back on him.

Once feeling safe, I sigh and ensure to myself that he did not have the time to see anything. But then something hits me hard to the bones. _Hold on! Haven't I been unconscious for a while…? Does that mean he has, hasn't he…_ Slowly I shift my head back to Sesshomaru's spot, only to see that annoying emotionless face of his and end up getting irritated even more.

 _What? No reaction? No nothing?!_ Right, how could I forget…wasn't it him who say that I have a plain body... (Apparently she's still holding the grudge against Sesshomaru)

 _Hmph! It's not like I care about what he thinks! What's important for me right now is to find something to wear._ And yet all of my clothes, pretty much everything is stuff inside my backpack, which is suppose to be in Ah-Un's care who is now nowhere to be seen. _Just great, don't tell me that he's gone too?!_

As I'm still busy searching around the spot for something to cover myself, Sesshomaru has somehow sneaked up right behind me like a ghost. He's so close that almost making me scream out loud in surprise "W-What do you want?! I-If you get any closer, I-I will scream!"

I warn him while backing away slowly, suspecting that the guy would do something inappropriate yet what he does is simply holding up the backpack to my face "H-Huh?"

I accept it from his hands and hug the bag into my chest immediately, needless to say how overjoyed I am to have it back to the point almost forgetting to thanks him "U-Uhm…T-Thank you"

I see... Sesshomaru was keeping my bag while waiting for me wake up, since he knew that I would be needing them.

Watching Sesshomaru walks back to his spot, a closed lip smile subconsciously appears on my face as I hug the schoolbag closer, feeling the warmth of happiness flowing all over my body. _Jeeze, how silly of me to doubt him like that…_

 **At a faraway mountain**

Naraku's standing on the peak and accompanying him are some of the Saimyosho "Hmph… Just as I expected…That girl…" smirking to himself after hearing Kagura's report. _Her mysterious abilities and the impact she had on Sesshomaru._ _How interesting…_

"Heh heh…Wouldn't that just make things more exciting? Kagura?" He shifts his head back to the woman standing not too far behind him and laugh. On the other hand, Kagura doesn't seem to be as much happy as the guy is and just looks away into distance. _Just what the hell does this guy having on his mind this time…_

 **The next morning**

At the moment, Shiomi is controlling the two-headed dragon flying on the air alone and it's been almost an hour already "I guess we have to fly a bit further to find it. Let's go Ah-Un"

 ***Flash Back***

 **At the same spot from yesterday**

"What? Buying a new Naginata?" Both Rin and Jaken respond to my suggestion as I nod "Yes, you know my old one is broken right?"

Well, the Naginata did help me in some situations so I couldn't see why not getting another one to use. Not to mention I've been carrying the weapon around me all the time to defend my self ever since the beginning, now it feels so weird not having anything in my hands.

"But do you have money for that, onee-chan?" Rin asks me about the most important issue and I smile awkwardly "Well…you see, that's the real problem here."

Even though I have brought money with me but in this world they are definitely worthless because of differences in currency. That's why I need to find a person living in this era to exchange or at least beg for some, and the only one here in this group who would probably own them is going to be...

"Jaken-san?" Clapping my hands and bow at him, I plead "Please! Can you please lend me some money? I promise I will return them back."

However Jaken instantly refuses and turns away "It's useless begging! Do I look like someone would carry human stuff around?!" Well, it's not like I would expect him to give in that easily "Beside, What's the point getting another if it's going to break again?! It doesn't chance the fact that you are still being useless with or without one!" While at it, he complains about me being redundant for the team.

"How could you say that?! I was the one who saved you from Kagura yesterday!" I resist, recalling how I had sacrificed myself for them to escape back at the forest.

Though it only to get him even angrier "What?! It's all because of you that our life got threatened in the first place! And it was also you who almost killed us with that crazy attack of yours!"

"Dare to damage Sesshomaru-sama's precious face! I haven't forgiven you for what you have done!" He points his staff right at my face and keeps on yelling. Recalling to how he had burst into tears for worrying about his lord's beautiful face, which was almost ruined by some measly human, even though the wound have been healed completely without a single scar ages ago already.

"But you can't blame all that on me! That's unfair! I was unconscious and couldn't control my actions when fighting with Sesshomaru back then, you know that!" I try to reason with him.

And yet he still refusing to show any tolerance. "Hmph! I don't care! What's done is done!" and walks off to Sesshomaru's spot.

Only a few more steps till Jaken reaches to his lord and he hears him calls "Jaken" Therefore he hurries to Sesshomaru's side and waits for his order "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Give them to her" He says, surprising all of us. "Eh?"

"B-But…" Jaken weakly resists, not willing to follow his command and even trying to make an excuse out of it. However he immediately changes his mind once seeing Sesshomaru's frightening frowns and has no choice but to searche for something inside his sleeves and takes out a small, dark brown leather pouch before tossing it to me. Pouting. "Here!"

"Thank you, Jaken-san." I catch the pouch and take a peek inside. And needless to say it is indeed full of gold coins. _Hmm…Not carrying any human stuff you said…_ "Alright, I'll get going now."

With this amount should be more than enough, I approach Ah-Un which is sitting not too far away and get on its back. Once ready to go, Rin runs up to me to ask "You're going alone? How about Rin come with you too?"

I shake my head in response, "Nah it's fine, I can handle this. And I think it's better if you to stick close to Sesshomaru-sama for the meantime, don't you agree?"

Cause in this world, danger is lurking in every single corner and I cannot guarantee her safety just by myself. Thankfully, the girl understands the situation well and I pat her head before leaving "Though it may take a bit long but don't get too worried, okay?"

Meanwhile Jaken turns to his lord, asking him as they are watching her flying away from below. "Sesshomaru-sama, is it okay to let her go like that?"

However Sesshomaru just glances back to Jaken in silent and walks off to one of the trees nearby to take a seat, leaving the green little youkai standing there speechlessly.

 ***End flash back***

"Over there!" My eyes lock onto a small town up ahead and I urge the two-heads dragon to that direction "Come on, Ah-Un!" Therefore, we land down behind a big tree inside the woods near the town's gate "Stay here and behave okay?" I pat Ah-Un heads as it nods, showing the sign of agreement. After having prepared everything, I make my way into the town.

 **Inside the town**

 _Weaponry shop, weaponry shop…_ I look around while checking different shops one after to find at least one place selling a Naginata that I can use. Once passing by a clothes store, I hear a loud crash and some woman yelling coming out from it.

Even though knowing that I shouldn't be wasting more time here and needing to return as soon as possible. Curiosity has once again taken over my mind as I turn around to take a check. There, being pushed outside of the house is a long straight black hair young girl with long straight black hair. She looks somewhat around my age.

"Get out! We don't do business with the likes of you!" Therefore the owner shouts, pointing at the girl as she's trying to get up on her feet from the fall. Just then everyone starting to gather around the place to observe the situation while whispering things to each other.

"That girl looks familiar, isn't she working for that place?"

"Tsk, anything that comes out from there has never been good"

"Even dare to show her face to the public, such nerve"

The young girl, who is wearing a green Kosode and white Mobakama, seems to be holding something warped inside a blue Furoshiki within her arms. Even being buried deep under multiple layer of insults, she still doesn't fight back and keeps staring down at her feet.

Then out of nowhere, a piece of cabbage flies directly to the girl's face and make her filches in surprise. While at it, more and more garbages are thrown at her by everyone else all at once. And instead of running away (or perhaps cannot), she freezes on her spot and quietly suffering from their wrath.

Can no longer stand watching, I try to get through the crowd to help her "H-Hey... Stop-" but end up being pushed back outside instead "Uwah!"

Just then a man comes up from the other side of the circle and successfully ease the mobs with just by some simple sentences "Please everyone, calm down. May I get an explanation of what is going on here? What did the poor girl do wrong?"

His appearance makes one of the citizen gasps "Oh you are…Houshi-sama!" and the others immediately stops what they're doing. Taking the chance that no one is paying attention to her, she rushes over to the monk and quickly hides behind him for aid.

Curious about this Houshi-sama they're speaking of, I decide to walk around the crowd to take a peek. My eyes widened the moment I see a group of familiar people. _It's Inuyasha and Kagome-chan!_

Standing there are Miroku who talking to the man at the front, while the others are standing behind and listening to the story along with him. Without hesitation, I jump out of the crowd and rush over to their spot "Kagome-chan!"

Recognizing my voice, the girl steps out of the group to greet me "Senpai?!" What are you doing here?"

However Miroku has taken one step ahead of her and grabs my hands "Oh, aren't you the pretty girl from before? It's been a while since our first met, isn't it? How have you- _Bonk!_ " Though his speech soon gets cut off by a giant boomerang from Sango on the head.

"What a pervert." Shippou, who sits on top of Inuyasha head, sighs at the regular scene as both of them give him a bored look.

While me, trying to stay polite as much as possible, quickly yank back my hands and crack a awkward smile at the strange guy. _There is something odd about this monk, I can feel it…_

Don't feel like wasting more time on trivial things, Kagome takes the turn to ask the villager "B-by the way mister, where were we?"

Then the old man points at the young girl behind Miroku to talk about her background "Ah, that's right...You see, that girl over there is working for the local Okiya" (Okiya: Geisha house)

"Okiya?" Therefore the word immediately draws our attention. Even so, simply working in an Okiya shouldn't turn yourself into a criminal in this era, I decide to ask him for more information. Thinking that there must be something else about this house that making them despite it so much. "What's so bad about that place?"

And it seems like I have hit the mark with my question as the man shakes his head "Well you see, the Okiya is originally a youkai nest"

Instantly after hearing that, the girl jumps into our conversation to defend her home. "Our Okiya is definitely not a Youkai nest! We are not Youkai and so does Azusa-sama!" And surprisingly, her timid attitude just now is completely gone.

"Azusa-sama? Who's that?" Catching an unfamiliar name in the conversation, Kagome ask and he continues, carrying quite a disgust expression on his face when mentioning about this woman. "Azusa is the owner of that Okiya in the middle of the town" before turning to the girl and yells at her "If you are not then explain to me why man always disappearing every three nights?!"

"You've mistaken! Those incidents have nothing to do with us!"

"Don't you play innocence on me, youkai! We all know that the people who got involved had visited your evil nest at least once. Not to mention that these kind of things never happened before in this town until the like of you appears. You all should be grateful that we haven't burned down your whole house to dust!"

"No! You can't do that!" The girl shouts at the warning, so much in despair that she almost charges at the man to fight him but Miroku has stopped her before she can "Now, now calm down"

Then he shifts his head to the villager "If you don't mind sir, we would like to discuss with her more about this case" to excuse ourselves and take the girl away.

In joy that their problem is about to be solved, the man bows at Miroku in appreciation. "Ah yes, Houshi-sama. We will leave them to you then"

 ***At our way back to the Okiya***

"So…your name is Chiyo, correct? And that you were adopted into the Okiya by Azusa-sama a long time ago?" Miroku gets further into the story while walking next to her.

Chiyo nods "Yes. Please trust me, Houshi-sama. We are really not youkai and we don't capture men like what he said"

Walking in between Sango and I and seeing the girl's sad expression and messy old clothes, Kagome asks about her life in town. "About what happened earlier...Has they always treating you like that?"

And just as Kagome has expected, Chiyo nods again "That's right…But it's okay, I've already gotten used to it"

And right after hearing so, Miroku pulled her close in an embrace while patting her head sympathetically "Oh you poor thing. But don't worry my dear, once we prove that your place is just a normal Okiya. I can guarantee you that there shall be no hardships between you and the townspeople ever again"

He then goes on and on about his upcoming plan yet at the same time not releasing the girl, while Inuyasha gives him a not-so-amused look "Uh huh"

"Thank you, Houshi-sama…" Moved by his words, the girl bursts into tears within his warm embrace yet unbeknown to her from behind, Sango face has been darkened ever since and unleashing such a heavy murderous aura that making me flinch in fear. While Kagome can only shakes her head in defeat.

Confused about her sudden change of attitude, I give the girl beside me a " _What's with her?"_ look and Kagome responds back with a sign of _"I will tell you about it later"_

Judging from her expression, it's quite easy to guess that this is going to be complicated.

Getting irritated for being forced to watch their intimidate moment and doing nothing but wasting time, Inuyasha urges them "Oi, Just hurry up and be done with it already. We don't have all day" And thanks to that, the two finally let go and Chiyo leads us up ahead "Y-yes, of course! Please, this way"

 ***At the Okiya's entrance***

"Woah…" No word can describe how much in awe we are when seeing the size of the house in front of us. Though somehow this place gives out more of a fortress aura than a normal Okiya to me. Just then I hear Kagome whispering something to Inuyasha as he nods in agreement "Yeah, I can feel a strong demonic aura inside this gate"

Same goes to Miroku and Sango "Yes, something's definitely hidden deep in here. Maybe this Okiya isn't so normal after all"

While I just stare at them like an idiot, having no single clue of what everyone is saying but they sure do act professional "Huh? What are you guys talking about?"

Much to Kagome's surprise as her eyes widened after hearing that "Eh? You mean you don't feel anything malicious, Senpai?"

Therefore I shake my head in response. Well best I can do by observing from here is that there definitely a lot of villager men coming in and out from this place, but I guess that is just too obvious to count.

"Cheh, what do you expect from her? She's only some weak human." Inuyasha spat at how useless I am. Though it's not like he's expected anything from me to begin with.

"Don't be so rude, Inuyasha!" Kagome scolds him and the guy walks off with a "Hmph!" Knowing that it's not possible to change his attitude toward me when we have just met each other for several days, the girl has no choice but to apologize in his turn. "Senpai, please don't mind him too much"

I smile back and trying to act cool, hoping that they won't end up fighting again because of me. "I-It's okay"

Even though those hurtful words of his totally pierced through my pride but face it, he's not in the wrong at all...

"Everyone, come on in! I'll introduce Azusa-sama to you guys right away." Can't let her important guests waiting outside, Chiyo gestures her hand to invite us into the big gate in front.

And for some reasons Miroku is the only one in the group responds with most delight "Coming!" and walks straight up ahead together with her, leaving us hanging at the back.

It's all thanks to this special event that I can have a better view about this man. "Is it me or he seems to be a lot more lively when it comes to women?" Thus, my judgement seems to have been correct the moment Kagome sighs "Nope, it's not just you, Senpai…"

Once stepping inside the hall, in front of our eyes are various of beautiful Geisha and Maiko walking back and forth while wearing colorful kimono and make-up. Carrying a pairs of Hana Kanzashi of July on of their heads and covered with perfume from head to toes. When seeing any guest passing by, the women greet them with such a gentle and breath-taking smile.

Absolutely awed by everything in this place, Shippou can't help but gasps out loud as we hear multiples of men and women laughter mixed with the sound of relaxing Shamisen that are played inside almost every room. "Wow this is definitely Miroku's paradise." (Shamisen: Three strings musical instrument)

 _Don't you mean men's paradise?_ Even still on mid-day, the Okiya has already full with costumers. Seeing that much is already enough to prove how popular this place is.

Just then two Maiko suddenly approach us from behind and one of them speaks "Are these people your guests, Chiyo? My, I didn't know that women would actually interested in Okiya"

Seeing the confused look on our faces, Chiyo quickly introduce them to us "They are Midori and Reiko, good friends of mine. As you can see here Midori is the one wearing purple kimono and Reiko's wearing yellow one"

Therefore Midori and Reiko greet us with a bow "It's a pleasure to meet you, honored guests" and we bow back to them in return, except for Inuyasha.

Taking the chance that both of her friends are here, Chiyo explains the situation to them "Actually the people here are not our guests. They're at our Okiya today to to look into the rumor of missing people that happens recently"

Miroku nods "Unfortunately yes, we are" sound a bit (or a lot) disappointed.

Even so Reiko ignores those words and gets closer to Miroku to flirt with him "My, aren't you a handsome man…Such a waste…"

Of course, the guy accepts them sweet honey lines into his ears 110% without resisting "Oh please, you flatter me too much, lady. Though I must say that you are one of the most beautiful flower I've ever met in my life"

He holds her hands and stares deep into her eyes, making Reiko giggling "My, my… What a lady-killer you are…"

Meanwhile the rest of the group including me, who are forced to watch the scene, are in the verge to puke. But it sure hell is amazing to me that he can just pull those cheesy pick-up lines out of thin air within a mere of second. Thinking that these people aren't trustworthy, Shippou whispers to us "You know, this could be a trap right?"

Though Sango replies quite dully as if she has given up her faith on him "Really? I don't think he will even care"

On the other hand, Kagome whispers to Inuyasha's ears in hope that he has gained some information about the place "Inuyasha, can you smell anything?"

Curious, I lean closer to the two and luckily still in time to hear his full explanation "These women's scents are somehow different than Chiyo's…But I still can't figure out what it is when they're all mixed into other stronger smells around"

Now that he mentions it, every Geisha and Maiko here is definitely carrying different flower fragrances on her body. So I guess that's what distracted Inuyasha's sense.

Not wanting Reiko's messing around to waste everyone's time, Chiyo grabs Miroku's hand and drags him away from them "A-Anyway, Azusa-sama must be inside her room upstairs! Please, follow me!"

Then Chiyo leads us to a big luxurious room, if not, is the biggest room of this Okiya and there we meet another beautiful Geisha, who looks like in her twenties with white make-up and crimson lips, wearing a formal black kimono as her obi's tied at the back and a Hana Kazashi on her hair like any others.

The lady sits in the middle of the room and speaks up after seeing a bunch of strangers standing in front of her room's gate "Chiyo, these people are…"

Immediately Chiyo bows at her and starts introducing "Azusa-sama! They are here to help us clear the missing men incidents rumors. That's why, I think it would be best if I bring them here to meet you first"

Hearing so, Azusa smiles then stands up to approach us "I see, thank you Chiyo"

Miroku steps ahead to greets her. "Greetings, Azusa-san. My name is Miroku and just like what Chiyo said, we are here in order to inspect further into the case"

Judging from the expression on her face, we can see how much the woman's pleased by his polite and professional aura "Such great honors to have you visit my place, Houshi-sama. No word can describe how grateful I am to see you here helping us"

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. Now Azusa-san, can you tell us more about what had happened lately?"

"Ah yes, as you've heard that this place has been in business normally for a long time now... Yet for some unknown reasons, one of our loyal customers would disappear without a trace for once every three nights after visiting my Okiya. That's why townsmen had come here to investigate the strange phenomenon for weeks though it seems that all of their efforts had gone in vain. Therefore without any solution, men are continue missing years after years and at the result, rumors are established surround us about being not human. Building up this whole place just to attract the townsmen and feed on their fleshes"

"As far as we know this town was used to be youkai-free and the people had not once suffered from any attack of wild animals…Did you perhaps notice any different from the customers when they leave?" After listening to her story, Miroku ask Azusa one final question and she shakes her head to confirm "No, not at all. Everyone seems to be totally fine"

Once done reviewing, the guy walks back and forth the area, trying to place every piece of the puzzle together while we just stare at each other from behind, pretty much as confused as he is.

Though if I remember correctly, didn't Inuyasha mention something about demonic aura is being hidden in this Okiya earlier? Does Azusa-san know anything about that? Or is there something else that she hasn't told us?

Just then Chiyo claps her hands to draw our attentions, suggesting everyone to spend the night here "Since we all now aware that men only disappear at night. How about you stay here with us for today? It would be more convenient for the investigation, wouldn't it?"

And before Miroku can open his mouth to speak, Sango cuts him off "But Chiyo, we don't have money to do so"

Fortunately enough for the guy, Azusa has already got that covered "Please, it's the least thing I can do to help"

"Then we gratefully accept your offer" Miroku bows at her in appreciation.

While Inuyasha crosses his arms and walks off. Not even bother to hide his irritation. "Bah, now we even have to stay."

"I suppose there's no other way around. We're doing them a favor after all" Shippou persuades him.

Then Kagome turns to ask me to reconsider about my decision to stay. "Senpai, are you sure you want spend the night here with us?"

"Yeah, no problem." I grin back in response. I mean, there is no way I'm going to miss the chance to experience new things in this era nor abandon the Okiya's mysterious case without at least knowing the answer.

Hearing Shiomi's overly confident answer, Kagome can only nods "Oh alright then…" wondering if Sesshomaru's actually okay about her being here with them… (Apparently, Shiomi has completely forgotten the reason she come to this town)

 **At night**

 **Inside the guest room on the 8** **th** **floors (The highest floor)**

Right now I, together with Inuyasha's group are being treated with some Sake and sushi by Chiyo, Midori and Reiko while Azusa's playing the Shamisen and singing to us in the middle of the room. Needless to say how our souls are instantly melted into her beautiful voice and melody except for this one guy Inuyasha, who doesn't seem to enjoy anything else but food and killing.

"Somehow my mind feels so calm and peaceful when listening to her" Sitting in the middle of Kagome and Sango, I watch the woman in awed.

Seem to be only waiting for that compliment, Chiyo giggles and describes about Azusa's special ability excitedly. "I know right! That's what make Azusa-sama special than anyone else!"

Notices the girl is still wearing her old clothes instead of a kimono like the others, Kagome asks "But why didn't you change your clothes?"

Chiyo scratches the back of her head shyly. "Uhm...You see, different from my friends who are already Maiko, I'm still in my Shikomi training progress"

Judging from the gentleness in her tone, I take a guess that she would become a great singer in the future. "So you must be having a good voice too?"

But Chiyo shakes her head "Actually no, my voice is not good enough for me to become a Jikata like many others do (Jikata: a geisha who specializes in singing and playing musical instrument) That's why I'm going to work hard to become a Tachikata instead. You know, it has always been my dream to be a great Geisha just like Azusa-sama and I will do everything I can to make it come true" (Tachikata: Geisha who is dedicated to dance)

"You must be admiring her a lot."

"Yes, absolutely. To me, Azusa-sama's like my mother and my mentor, she's someone really important to me."

After that the four of us continue chatting about various things while enjoying the sushi and Azusa's singing. Thus throughout our small talks, I find out more about Sango and Miroku stories from Kagome as Sango, the youkai hunter, actually having feeling for Miroku, the true lecher.

Seriously though, to be in love with such a guy... Must be quite tough to keep your heart from constantly breaking for every single day pass.

Feeling full from all the sake and food, I excuse myself first to find the toilet and also to take the chance to explore further into this place. Therefore for every floor, outside of the guest rooms is a long out-door hallway guarded with wooden fences around half of human body height. A stair case leading up by the left and leading down by the right as the room we are staying in right now is most biggest room on this floor. Once done and instead of going back, I decide to stay outside to enjoy the starry night sky at the hallway.

Resting my arm onto the fence and watch the full bright moon from above, while feeling the cool night breeze blowing at me. I can't help but sigh in happiness. _Ah…This feels so nice…_

 _Wait..._

Just then I finally remember the real reason why I go to this town. _To buy the Naginata..._

God damn it! I got too carried away and totally forgot about it! And I had already told Kagome to be staying here till tomorrow, it would be rude of me to leave now for sure.

 _But then if I don't, Sesshomaru is going to be so mad..._ Bah, What am I saying. It's already too late for that now, I'm so going to get killed sooner or later anyway.. _  
_

Suddenly I hear a rustling sound nearby and quickly turn to that direction, only to find Sesshomaru standing there in front of me on the air. Having his long silver hair and Mokomoko *beautifully* floating within the wind and of course, the guy doesn't look all too happy to see me.

Jeeze, talk about the devil. He sure knows exactly when to make his terrifying appearance "U-uhm…H-Hello…"

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru speaks in such a low tone that it almost sounds like a snarl.

Sensing the guy's enormous killing aura, I quickly back away and trying hard to avoid that deadly glare of his "Well…I'm here to help Kagome-chan and Inuyasha with their investigation…And, uh... it seems that I've got to stay with them till tomorrow...?"

Even so Sesshomaru ignores all my excuses and ends up getting even angrier, "We are leaving. Now."

Still not giving up, I try to ask the guy one more time. "C-Can I at least be here till midnight? Please? I really want to know what mysteries this place's holding!"

And just like before, Sesshomaru refuses my request within a heart-beat. "No"

Honestly, he's even more difficult than my mom. Since just asking is no longer working on him, I decide to use my last resort by showing Sesshomaru the most pitiful face I've ever had. Praying that he will eventually give in. "Pretty please? Just this one time! I promise!"

This time, the guy doesn't respond and lands onto the floor next to me instead "Eh?" For him to do this then does that mean my baby face has actually worked? Does that mean I can stay?!

Once finally making sure to have his permission, my eyes sparkles and needless to say how much in joy I am "Yay! Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Clearly is annoyed, Sesshomaru turns his head away from me. "Hmph!"

So... Is he going to wait for me at the hall or what? Since Inuyasha is also inside and I doubt that he still has any mood left to see his brother's face "Okay, I will be going back to my room now. The others must be waiting"

However only after taking some steps, I notice he's also walking next to me "Eh? You're coming too?" Surprised, I ask him but no reply.

Oh well, I guess that's that…Let's just hope that those two won't end up tearing the whole place a part because surely, I do not have enough money to pay for compensation...

Leaving with no choice, I lead him back to the guest room and gently slide the door open to step in "I'm back"

Hearing my voice, Kagome and the others shift their heads toward us "Ah Senpai, welcom-" and their eyes instantly widened once they see a tall white figure standing right behind me "What?! Sesshomaru!?"

Never been in a good mood whenever meeting his old brother, Inuyasha spat "So you're here too huh, Sesshomaru"

Kagome quickly reminds him to stay as neutral as possible "Remember, You two can't fight here! This is not a battle field"

Although Sesshomaru doesn't seem to agree so "Soon…" as he walks straight toward to the middle of the room, where Azusa's sitting and draws out Tokijin. Pointing the sharp blade right at the woman's face with no reason, much to our surprise.

"Azusa-sama!" Sensing danger upcoming, Chiyo and the other two girls Midori, Reiko all rush over to her yet Azusa gestures her hands for them not to.

Having a feeling that things won't end well with Sesshomaru's bizarre attitude, Kagome stands up from her spot and attempts to stop him "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?!"

But Inuyasha has pulled her arm back. "Wait!"

"Dear guest, If there is something about us that make you dissatisfied. Perhaps we can sit down and discuss about it?" Therefore Azusa halts the Shamisen playing and calmly offers him a peaceful solution.

Yet Sesshomaru doesn't hold back his action and commands something that even sounds ridiculous to human ears "Reveal yourselves." After a while and Azusa still refuse to make any move, Sesshomaru mercilessly strikes at her.

Terrified when witnessing her mentor death moment, Chiyo screams and collapses onto the floor "No! Azusa-sama!"

However different from most of our expectations to see blood and a sliced corpse, we notice that the woman is no longer remains at her spot but dangling on the ceiling up above "Heh heh heh…Just as expected from Sesshomaru-sama, he whose noses are as sensitive as always"

Azusa laughs manically but then making a sad face once seeing everyone has stayed on their guards "Ah…Such a waste…Everything was going smoothly too…"

From below Chiyo gasps in despair, can't not believe her eyes what is happening "Smoothly? What's going on, Azusa-sama?" Since this is the first time in her life she has ever seen Azusa acting like this, exactly like a true youkai according to the rumors they've been hearing

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about, my child" Even so, the woman doesn't seem to mind much about her feeling as she gestures the two girls "Midori, Reiko" who are sitting near us to come her side.

They instantly disappear from their seats then magically reappear back just right behind the strange woman "Yes, Azusa-sama"

"Let's us have the biggest welcome party of our Okiya's history begins"

"Welcome party?" Having a bad feeling about this so called *welcome party*, I quickly make my way to Sesshomaru and stand behind him in case of surprise ambush. And just as I've expected, the whole place suddenly starts to rumble then every door, window is shut tightly and locked from outside by an unknown force.

While the wall behind Azusa opens up to reveal another giant, empty hall inside and in middle of the it is a huge hole surrounded by wooden fences.

"We'll be waiting, if you are still alive that is." Azusa chuckles as Midori and Reiko grab Chiyo. Fleeing off the room to jump down the hole on the other side.

"Kyahh!" Even after they're gone, we can still hear Chiyo's multiple screams and cries upon being forced to do a free falling from the 8th floor. Quickly, we rush after them to follow but the entrance has closed.

Despite how many times Inuyasha trying to destroy the wooden surface with Tessaiga, the thing just won't budge. Then he tries to break any other door on sight yet receiving the same result, even more bizarre that there isn't even a single scar left on any of them after suffering from such damages from him.

"F*ck! Why can't I cut these things?!" Clearly annoyed, Inuyasha curses here and there but doesn't stop hitting everything while Sesshomaru remains at his spot and observes the place quietly.

Though I find it quite interesting to see these two brothers acting so differently in the same situation. Now that reminds me, isn't this the first time for them to be stuck together within one place?

"It seems like this place has been protected by a strong magical barrier" Miroku puts his hand onto one of the doors on the wall and sense an enormous amount of malicious energy behind them.

Terrified, Shippou yells and hugs Kagome's tighter "So we're trapped?!"

"Precisely," The monk nods in confirm.

Soon after we hear loud crashes and lots of men screaming from the floors below. Worried about the villager men's safety, Kagome urges the team to find the way out. "But not just us! We have to save the other people too!"

Just then I notice a the wooden steps going down at the further corner of the area and alert them "Guys look! There's a staircase over here!"

"So she wants us to take the long route, huh? Fine! We'll do it her way then!" Checking from above, we see men's separated body parts scatters everywhere that almost fully covered the whole floor as Inuyasha smirks, tapping the huge sword onto his shoulder and makes his way down the stairs to prepare for a big battle.

Curious about these weird women's true identity and their purposes "I wonder what kind of youkai they are" Sango asks herself while Inuyasha charging up ahead fearlessly "Heh! There's only one way to find out!"


	18. Chapter 18

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **7** **th** **floor**

The big hall down here is not much different from the one above as the structure of this Okiya for every floor is the same. Multiple of broken furniture's and bodies of townsmen are scattering all over the place while the only ones left standing are the Geisha and Maiko. And surprisingly, they all seem to be perfectly normal, both physically and mentally. Even though having awarered of our presences, they remains still on their spots and not making any move. As if waiting for our first acts.

Figured that these women aren't normal, we stand on our guards and slowly move forward. As usual, Inuyasha would take the lead with Kagome and Shippou, Sango and Miroku by his side. While Sesshomaru walking just nearby and having me behind him.

Wanting to check for survivors, Shippou approaches to one body after another which are lying on the floor. Only to find them are long gone as their skins have turned icy cold "He's dead!"

Witnessing that, Kagome's face darkened "Are we too late?!" thinking that they have failed to save even a single soul and Sango eases her "There must be some survivors left downstairs needing for help, let's hurry"

"That would mean we have to get pass these ladies first" Miroku speaks up to us.

"Feh! Leave them to me!" Inuyasha smirks and steps forward. Getting ready to slash away the women who are blocking their way to the downstairs up ahead.

But how did these women kill the villager men to begin with? Since they don't seem to carry any weapon nor anything that looks sharp on them.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha leaps up and summons some powerful energy waves toward them. Yet instead of getting swept away by the force, the women just dodge them easily and giggle at each other once Inuyasha's energy waves hit the wall then bounce straight back at us. Causing everyone's face to turn pale in a split of second "Eh…?" (Except for Sesshomaru)

Though before those things can get near to where we are standing, Sesshomaru has already taken me with him and jumped out of the way while Inuyasha's gang struggle to block the attack with their weapons "Uwahh!"

Once the waves fully disappear, Shippou sighs in relief "Huff…Huff…That was close" but still trembling in fear as the others panting heavily, almost having a heart attack.

As if things aren't complicated enough already, Sesshomaru just has to mock the little brother for his careless action "Hmph! Your stupidity has never ceased to amaze me, Inuyasha" causing the guy to snap and turning his sword against him "Bastard, What did you just say?!"

Just like that, they face each other with the swords on their hands as Inuyasha yells "F*ck you! I'm going to take you down right here and now, along with those b*tches!"

Although it's not like that would stop Sesshomaru from taunting him more "Come at me, little brother"

Hearing the mockery in his annoying voice, the hanyou gets even madder and the tension between them goes on rising.

 _Here we go again..._ The others sigh hopelessly at the scene while I can only shake my head in defeat. Will we actually have a chance to make it out of here alive without them fighting for once I wonder. _Seriously though out of all the people, why does it have to be Sesshomaru to be stuck here with Inuyasha?!_

Well, I do have to admit that it is me who is at fault for this to happen but still...

"Would you two stop it already?!" Fortunately we still have Kagome in our groups to knock some senses back into their heads, by pointing at the Geisha and Maiko at the front and reminding them about the dangerous situation we are in "This is not the time for us to fight! Our enemies are right over there!"

Thankfully, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha finally calm down their hot heads and we all turn our attentions back to the women in the hall.

"What? You two don't kill each other anymore? How boring." One of the Maiko chuckles when seeing their argument ends so fast. Gathered into one line, they begin to jump at us all at once. "Azusa-sama said that she would reward whoever had their heads. Sorry dearie, but you all is going to die here!"

"Tough luck for ya! Because my head isn't that easy to take like other weaklings!" Inuyasha leaps forward and takes a strike at the Geisha, however she easily evades his assault.

"Heh, heh, too slow..." The woman smirks instantly fades however once she feels a sharp pain at her back. Therefore she stumbles and falls onto the ground. Feeling her strength is gradually draining, the woman turns around and realizes that her chest has been pierced through from behind by an arrow, which belong to no one else but Kagome "That girl…She's a Miko!"

Amazed by her magical power, I give the girl a thumb up "Nice shot, Kagome-chan!" and Kagome nods.

"Minami onee-sama!" Worried, the other women rush to the Geisha's side and growl in anger once finding that she's dead. "You all are going to pay!"

Soon after the warning, their beautiful milky human legs are replaced with a bunch of long sharp, hairy black bug legs while behind their backs grow out something round and big in black color that look similar to a spider's abdomen. On their faces, two large jaws have appears with plenty of piercing fangs and their eyes turn red as blood. They snarl and slowly move toward to us.

Everyone except that one guy, shouts in shock "Spider?! They are Jorogumo?!"

Now that knowing they are Jorogumo, I guess everything starts to make sense now.

"Prepare to die!" They all charge at us with murderous aura and quickly, the others but me and Shippou runs up to confront them. Even Kirara transforms into a larger self to give them a hand. This time, the Jogorumo create tons of silks and spread them all over the room in order to bind their enemies.

"Watch out!" Sango alerts us while clearing the way with by her giant boomerang with the help of Kirara's fire. As Miroku stays beside her "Strong ones too" trying to cut them off with his Shakujo.

Meanwhile, I run around in a small circle to avoid getting caught by the white thread. Fortunately enough, Sesshomaru still spare some seconds to slash away any thread aiming at my direction while fighting with the youkai at the same time.

"Kyah!" Having both of her legs stuck into the thick threads, Kagome yelps and trips onto the floor. Only within a heart beat, Inuyasha has come to her side for the rescue "You okay, Kagome?!"

"I guess it's time for me to use this." Miroku steps forward and removes the rosary on his right hand. Preparing to activate his special skill. Though before Miroku can even open the Kazaana, sound of buzzing bugs are heard behind the women and he halts "What the-?!"

"Saimyosho?!" Inuyasha's group gasps in shock by the sight of the giant bees surrounding the Jogorumo "Could it be that Azusa's actually working for Naraku?!"

And also just by a single name, it awakes all of Sesshomaru senses like a charm as the guy frowns and his grip on Tojikin tighten. After finish clearing the hall, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and I walk around to search for survivor yet it seems our efforts have gone relevant.

"Does he really have to go this far just to kill us?" Kagome's face darkened by the deadly scene in front of her as the atmosphere turns heavier.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be affected much from this as he ignores everything and dashes off to downstairs, leaving everyone behind.

Shippou watches the guy in thought _,_ somehow is confused to see Sesshomaru's acting slow, much slower than any day they've met _. Usually if it's him, he wouldn't bother to stay behind to help us fighting with the Jorogumo. I wonder if there's something here holding him down…Could it be that he's trying to protect someone?_

… _Perhaps it's because of that girl?_ Shippou glances at the short haired girl standing beside him then tilts his head. _Well I guess that make sense since she's traveling with him..._

Just then Inuyasha declares confidently "Pheh! That just gives us even more reasons to demolish this whole hell hole!" and rushes downstairs despite Kagome calling from behind "Inuyasha, wait! Jeeze, he never listens!"

And apparently, Sesshomaru has already done most of the work for us by clearing more than half of the enemies while he's on this way down, leaving only around 2 to 3 of Jorogumo behind who were lucky enough to survive from his massacre. Although Inuyasha is the only one in the group who doesn't seem too pleased about it so much. "That f*cking bastard! I can't lose to him!"

"Well at least he's helping you, right?" I comment about not having to deal with many youkai at once is suppose to be good thing yet the guy growls back at me "Cheh! I don't remember ever asking for help!"

Jeeze, Would the world end for them if they don't think ill of each other at least once or something?

 **5** **th** **floor**

There's still no trace of Sesshomaru but more human's and Jogorumo's corpses on the floor. As usual, the others go on fighting while I stay from behind and watch quietly, somewhat feeling guilty for not being any useful to the group. _If only I have a Naginata with me…Maybe I'll be able to help, even if just a little bit…_

 _And just how far did Sesshomaru go already?_ _ _Has he always been this fast?__ When trying to make my way through the sea of body parts, a cold rough hand grabs my right ankle then pulls it from below and makes me instantly lose my balance. ends up falling flat on my face "Wham!"

"Ow…ow" I groan painfully and and looks behind to check, my eyes widened upon seeing a villager man who's managed to stay alive within the chaos "S..S-save…save me!" He pleads, laying on his stomach and coughing out blood "P-please… I…don't want to die…" So much blood, I have to do something to stop the bleeding before it's too late!

Immediately I open my backpack and search for a first aid kit "H-hang in there, mister!" Before I even have the chance to clean the cut however. A Jorogumo jumps down right in front of us and stabs the man in his back, killing him within a heart beat "No!"

Horrifying things just keep coming at me one after another when Jorogumo pulls her sharp black leg out of the corpse and points it right at my face, letting the red warm liquid dripping onto the surface of my skin slowly "You're next…" Her maniacal laughs instantly send a chill down my spine that I almost burst out in tears due to fear.

Quickly, I try to crawl my way out yet my legs have given out of strength to do so "H-Help...!" My mouth opens and wanting to scream for help but my voice can't come out. And right now the only thing I can do is to sit on the floor, watching the woman to end my life in any second.

And just about for the spider leg to reach to my neck, a line of purple light appears from behind and pierces through the Jorogumo's chest. Destroying her upper part "Grreekk!" as the youkai let out a horrid scream before collapsing onto the wooden floor.

"You okay, Senpai?!" Kagome rushes over to my side and kneels down to me as I sweating heavily, face and hands are as cold as ice "Y-Yeah"

However seeing tears start racing down to both of my cheeks, the girl gets even more worried "But senpai, you are crying. Are you sure about that?"

Quickly I wipe the tears and blood off my face then gets up on my own "I-I'm fine..." Trying to act tough before her because I do not want to slow everyone down, yet still haven't stopped trembling. _If only I was stronger, none of this could have happened…If only…_

 **Somewhere within the Okiya**

"Azusa-sama! What is the meaning of this?! Could it be that the rumors about our Okiya are truth?!" Chiyo, who is being tied by the spider silk on the ground, asks the woman standing in front of her for some explanations.

Getting annoyed of the girl's voice, Midori approaches Chiyo to seal her mouth with even more silk "Hush Chiyo! You've been bothering Azusa-sama a lot with those questions of yours already!"

"My, what a noisy girl. This is why I have been disliking you ever since we met" Reiko smirks at how ridiculous her face expression is showing.

Seeing that Chiyo has bursts into tears, Azusa gently pats the girl's head and smiles "Be at ease, my child" Promising her that everything will be brought to light once Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get here "Soon, very soon… you shall be able to learn the truth"

 **2** **nd** **floor**

"There you are, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yells once he finds him standing in the middle of the big room.

Exhausted from all the running, I lean onto the wall nearby to catch a breath. "Huff…Huff… I-Isn't this…Azusa's room?"

Though something different about this area from the others is that there is not even a single Jorogumo or Saimyosho presences in sight. After checking every corner of the room yet can not find an exit, Sango calls out "Kagome-chan, there's no more staircases left"

"What?!" Hearing her statement, we to gasp in shock.

"So we're stuck after all?!" Panicked, Shippou shouts and runs in circle as Inuyasha curses "Sh*t! Did they trick us?!" On the other hand, Miroku still keeps his cool and steps further inside "Hmm…There's something odd about this room"

Kagome nods in agreement "Yes, I feel it too...Could it be…?"

She stops beside Sesshomaru and pulls out an arrow to aim at the floor some inches in front of him. Then she shoots and the spot starts to react to her arrow by exploding some lightning. After the wooden surface disappears and reveals to be a hidden entrance with staircase leading down.

"Good job, Kagome! And this time I'm going first!" Right after finish his sentence, the guy immediately charges up ahead without looking back and everyone except Sesshomaru quickly runs after him.

And just when I'm about to follow, Sesshomaru grabs my right arm and stops me from going "Huh? What?"

"You seem unwell" He says, his sudden concern about my health almost makes me gasp in surprise "I-I'm alright, really..."

However, he holds me back again once I try to take another step "Stay here. And wait till I come back" Sesshomaru demands but I instantly protest and yank my arm back "No way!"

His eyes to widen in shock since this is the first time for me to openly refuse listening to him "I'm not going to sit still when Kagome and everyone else is fighting youkai down there!" Then I run straight ahead, not leaving him any chance to say anything nor blocking my way.

 **Inside the basement**

"Oi! Stop stepping on my foot! Dammit!" Inuyasha yells then next thing we hear is a sound of something hard get hits.

"Ow! Inuyasha! Why are you hitting me?!" Shippou cries upon getting punched on the head for no reasons and Kagome starts apologizing "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's just too dark..."

"Whack!" After that is a sound of someone's cheeks being slapped hard along with Sango's murderous voice "Miroku…!"

Even so the guy laughs wryly, doesn't seem to feel ashamed about his action for one bit "Heh heh…"

Meanwhile I'm trying to keep my balance between the narrow walls. However, the darkness has never favored me as I quickly trip on the footsteps "Kyah!"

Luckily there is Sesshomaru, who is walking just right behind me, has reached out his arm in time to hold me before I fall flat onto the ground "T-Thank you"

We pause there for a bit before he let go and decides to walk ahead of me "Be more careful next time" as I hear him murmurs when passing by and nod "O-okay"

After stepping through the dark narrow staircases, we finally reach to a huge double wooden doors with two torches by each Inuyasha pushes the gate wide open to step inside "Oi! Azusa, we're here!"

Behind them we see quite a fancy room which has a long red carpet on the floor that leads straight to a huge golden chair where Azusa is sitting. To make the place looks even creepier, scattering everywhere are human bones and sack of white eggs, huge ones. On each side of the wall there are torches to light up the place while on the ceiling and every corner is covered with huge spider webs.

"Welcome my dear guests" Standing at the highest spot of all, Azusa opens her arms to welcome us "I hope my daughters didn't cause too much trouble for you" and only to receive Inuyasha's mocking in return "Cheh! They're nothing! If you want to kill me, you shoulda prepared more properly!"

Even though greatly annoyed by the guy's arrogant, Azusa still remains her calmness and smirks "Hmph! Please do not judge us too fast, honored guest…Because there are still more of us that you haven't tried"

"Who are you?" Kagome asks and Azusa chuckles, taking the chance that everyone has gathered to introduce herself more properly "I am the head mistress of the Jorogumo clan resides in this town, known as Amegumo Azusa. It is I who built this Okiya years ago and the mysterious rumors about this place were also originally mine. Together with my lovely daughters, we take advantage of men sexual desires in order to lure them into this place and feed on their delicious fleshes"

"But why did you have to spread out the rumor? I mean, wouldn't that be ruining your business?" Somewhat unclear about her motivation, Shippou raises his voice and the woman explains with no hesitation "Curiosity killed the cat…Men just love mysteries, don't you agree?"

So she did that in order to attract men who are not interested in the Okiya services. How clever.

"Then what about me?! Am I also a youkai?!" Chiyo shouts to her in despair and the woman shakes her head "Oh no my dear. You are simply a human girl whom I took in when still a baby due to one sympathetic moment of mine for killing your parents on that rainy night, 15 years ago…" Therefore she finishes her sentence so calmly that making all of us turn speechless.

"Is this some kind of a joke?! the Azusa-sama that I know would never kill innocent people…You would never kill my parents, right?!" Even after hearing the truth, Chiyo still speaks in denial "Please! someone please tell me that this isn't the truth…Midori? Reiko?" turning to her so-called-good-friends, the girl begs for them to show a bit of mercy to her soul yet only receive an absolute silent.

Finally realize that her whole life has been nothing but a sweet illusion, the girl flops down and stares at the ground mindlessly. Curious about Chiyo's strange action, Midori squats down before her and sees that the girl is crying and muttering something that only herself can hear "Hmm… I suppose she's broken down. And here I thought she would eventually take the news well. How sad"

"Would you cut all the crap?! Azusa, what is your relation with Naraku?! Did he give you the Saimyosho nests?!" Angered at how they treat the girl poorly, Inuyasha yells and woman swiftly holds out the bee's nest lying on her palm "Yes, it is Naraku who provided them to me. And it's also him who informed me about your arrivals"

"What?!"

"Just some days ago, Naraku appeared before me to offer some helps in order to destroy our the potential threats together and what's more, he even promised me a piece of Shikon no Tama if I successfully have your heads"

After hearing those naive word of hers, Inuyasha almost bursts out laughing "Naraku promised you the jewel?! Hah! Idiot, you just got yourself tricked!" And the mockery in his tone is so annoying that finally causing the woman to snap "Hmph! even if he doesn't…You all still going to die for messing with my nest!"

"Pheh! It was you who asked for it to begin with!" Doesn't affected by her warnings however, Inuyasha points Tessaiga at her and continue taunting "Come and get me!"

His overly confident earns a deadly glare from Midori "Arrogant worm" and Reiko's mischievous grins "I kinda like him, he seems fun to toy with~"

"Oh, did I mention to you that Saimyosho nests is not the only gift I receive from Naraku?" Azusa gestures her hands around like making a sign "Come to me, my pets!"

And in instant, the whole room rumbles as something breaks through the wooden floor from below and raises up. Revealing to be two giant red and black centipedes standing right beside the woman. Only waiting for the that, both Midori and Reiko swiftly jump onto each centipede head to take control over the giant insects.

For Azusa, she has gotten out her human shell and turned into a giant black hairy spider with 8 legs and hundreds of red eyes on its head, carrying 2 big jaws and long sharp teeth on its mouth. And have I mentioned that this thing even have spiky thorns on its back?

"Eekk!" No need to describe how disgusted both Kagome and I are as we hug each other after witnessing her marvelous form. While Chiyo just sit there holding her head lifelessly, not bothering to know what is running around her.

On the other hand, Inuyasha seems to get even more excited at the sight of strong enemies in front of him "Good! The more the merrier!" and leaps up with Tessaiga, attempting to be the one to strike Azusa first yet being whacked violently to the wall by the red centipede, which is under Midori's command, on the left side "You're not going to touch Azusa-sama when I'm still around, Hanyou!"

"Inuyasha!" Worried for his safety, Kagome rushes over to him as Sango, Miroku and Kirara run ahead to confront the red centipede.

Figured that this would be a complicated battle, Sesshomaru orders me "Stay back" before charging forward to get Azusa but soon being stopped half way by the black centipede on the right side "Ah, ah" Therefore Reiko chuckles, waving her finger at the handsome man "Your opponent is me, dearie"

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru frowns and in a flash, he dashes up to where she is and swings his Tokijin right at her body. However, Reiko has acted first by jumping out of the centipede head to avoid the assault. Taking the chance the guy's wide open, she fires more white threads at Sesshomaru on the air to slow him down while the black centipede tries to smash him onto the ground with its body.

 _Alright, let's see if there is anything I can do to help.._ While the enemies are distracted, I back off slowly with Shippou to find a safe place. Yet only having a few steps away, the eggs around us start to hatch as more spiders jump out and eventually block the entire path, including the wooden double doors "Hiiieee!" Yelping in disgust once the big baby spiders begin to chase after me, we have no choice but to run back to where the others are...

"Cheh!" Just then Inuyasha stands up from his spot "You wanna play huh?! Fine then!" and leaps onto the air again to deal a long slash at the red centipede's head "Eat this!" Only to have his sword immediately bounced back due to its super hard shell "What the?!"

"No matter how much I hit that thing. The shell just won't budge, not even a single scratch!" Sango alerts her group members and this power seems to have applied to the other centipede as well when they notice Sesshomaru's also having some difficulties to destroy the giant bug.

"Guys, guys...!" I call out for help from afar while running up to Kagome's spot "S-Spiders!" as the girl turns around and flinches in terror once seeing a swamp of black spiders chasing after me from behind.

Not wasting time, she fires the arrow to my direction to destroy some yet more and more of them just keep coming up "There are too many! I don't think I will have enough arrows for this!"

Hearing so, Miroku's steps ahead of us and about to open his Kazaana. But Saimyosho have appeared once again to stop him "Damn it!"

"Uwah uwah. W-What are we going to do?!" Shippou flutters, hiding behind Kagome's legs once the bugs getting closer to where we are and slowly gathering us into a small circle in the middle of the room.

Soon after Sesshomaru gets back next to me, still not leaving his eyes off the giant black centipede on the right, while Inuyasha also has returned back to Kagome's side while pointing his Tessaga at the red centipede on the left. Miroku, Sango and Kirara quickly regroup with us and we are now having our backs facing each other.

From further ahead, Azusa and the two girls are laughing at our hopeless efforts "Heh heh heh, can't you see that fighting against us is futile? Now be good and stay quietly while I devour every single one of you…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** Many thanks to herbaltaes who has helped me editing this chapter!

 _ABC Thought_

"..." Normal chat

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Meanwhile, at one of Naraku's bases**

Naraku has been watching the progress through Kanna's mirror. _How fascinating to see that Sesshomaru is walking right into my trap without a single doubt..._

He smirks at the sight of the two Inu youkai brothers being cornered together with their team mates into a circle, like little rabbits waiting to be eaten by predators _._

 **Back in the basement**

"I think I can break the centipede's shells with my arrow," Kagome suggests a cooperation play to the giant bugs instead of mindlessly attacking them, "but only for a bit though, enough for you to hit the inside to kill it."

Sensing the uncertainty in her voice, Inuyasha yells back, "You think?!"

Sango appears to favor this plan of hers, "If we manage to take down those bugs, then Reiko and Midori shouldn't be a problem."

"And after that we can all focus on Azusa," Miroku adds.

"Yeah, but first…What are we going to do with THAT?" Shiomo says pointing at the swamp of baby spiders and huge, nearly hatched sack of eggs ahead of her, as Sango holds up her giant boomerang and starts giving instructions.

"Kirara, Shiomi, Miroku and will keep those baby bugs in check while Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomar handle the sentipedes. Like it or not, Sesshoumaru, you have no choice but to cooperate with us this time!"

The silver haired lord huffs in response to Sango's instructions, which is enough for us to know that he will -unwillingly- join forces.

"Sound like a plan!" Kagome nods while Inuyasha groans at the uncalled-for teamwork with his bastard of a brother, "Feh! I don't need his help to destroy these weaklings!"

No one seems to care about his feeling right now when being stuck in a life and death situation as Miroku responds back dully, "But we do, so suck it up and do as you're told."

Shippou jumps onto Shiomi's left shoulder and declares, "I can give us a hand too, by using my Kitsunebi to distract them!" (Kitsunebi: Fox fire)

Once everyone has settled, Inuyasha yells "Let's go!" and we immediately charge into different directions. Just as planned, Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get to the front where the centipedes and Azusa are, while the rest move to the back to face an army of baby spiders and huge bees. Kagome begins shooting multiple arrows at the red centipede body, hoping for the shell to crack as Inuyasha distracts Midori by jumping around and hitting randomly. Nearby, Sesshomaru is confronting both the black centipedes and Reiko on his own up in the air.

"Give it up, little pests…You stand no chance against me." Watching them struggle, Azusa burst out in laughter.

"Shut your face!" Inuyasha yells at Azusa, "I'm going to slice your ugly self in half once I'm done with your pets!"

Inuyasha summons powerful energy waves at the centipede and yet it doesn't feel a thing, "Sh*t!"

"How about we get out of here and have some fun together when things are done, what do you say?" Reiko giggles while dodging Sesshomaru's sword as she finds it would be a waste to kill him when they haven't had a chance to know more about each other, though the guy doesn't seem to bother with her at all and swiftly fires blue energy at the girl in the most unexpected moment. Luckily for Reiko, she evaded the attack by hiding behind the black centipede a split of second before that attack wipes her head, "Oh my, that startled me…"

Meanwhile at their back, the situation doesn't get any better either as Sango, Miroku and Kirara are struggling with a bunch of Saimyosho and new born spiders.

Shiomi yelps when one of the spider threads gets to her arm and tries to dig her feet deep into the ground in order to prevent herself from being pulled over, "Damn it! I can't tear them off!"

Shippou groans once he sees and more bees and spiders coming out of their nests, "There's no end to them!"

Noticing that half of them have reached up to the ceiling, Sango warns us, "Look out! They are crawling on the roof!"

Miroku, on the other hand, has decided to channel something with his staff after endless attempts to destroy the spiders with his talismans. Just as Sango tosses an object over to me "Here, Sora-chan!"

"Huh?" Catching the object on the air, Shiomi's eyes widen when she sees that it's a medium-length sword, "A sword?"

"It's my Wakizashi!" Sango explains, "Try using it to kill the bugs!"

 _Finally, a weapon that I can use_. Shiomi quickly frees herself by cutting off the threads on her arm, awkwardly swinging the sword around to swat any bug in sight. _Although the only problem is that I have not wielded a single sword ever in my life and this thing is pretty heavy too…_

Not long after, a small energy barrier appears out of the blue and surrounds the area where Shiomi, Sango, Shippou and Miroku are fighting, protecting them from the youkai attacks, much to Shiomi's confusion, "What? Where is this thing coming from?"

Shippou jumps in joy to see that those spiders can no longer reach him, "This is Miroku's barrier!"

Surprised, Shiomi looks at Miroku. _That monk can even put up a barrier? Wow, I didn't think he would be that strong._

"I'm sorry but in order to maintain the barrier, I have to keep channeling... Sango, I'm leaving the killing to you!" Miroku says. Sango nods, ordering the two-tails cat beside her to strengthen their forces, "It's okay, I got it! Come on Kirara, let's finish this!"

On the other side, Inuyasha curses, as he gets whacked onto the ground by Midori and she sighs in disappointment, "Is that all you got, Inu youkai? How disappointing."

The guy quickly gets back on his feet and leaps up again to swing his sword, "What are you blabbing about?! This is just a warm up!" Kagome keeps on firing more arrows at the centipede's lower body, where it's supposed weak spot is, yet what she has gotten till now are some small scratches and the girl gradually getting impatience. _Come on, break already!_

"Crack…!" A miraculous sound suddenly comes out from its body and Kagome immediately spots a tiny shell falling off, revealing a vulnerable spot to hit. _Yes! It works!_

"Inuyasha! Over there!" She fires her arrow again and alerts Inuyasha for a combined attack, "Quick! Use your Kaze no Kizu on my arrow!" Not wasting time, Inuyasha summons the powerful waves toward to where the energy is flying at and successfully damages the red centipede's weak spot, making the crack to turn bigger.

Feeling the sharp pain from below, the centipede tumbles and becomes even more furious, "What?!" causing Midori to gasp in shock.

Inuyasha smirks at their upcoming victory, "Good! That thing reacts!" He rushes up to the bug's sensitive spot to unleash every skill and anger he has on it, "Take this! And This! You f*cking bastard!"

 _Okay! Only one left!_ Kagome walks over to Sesshomaru's side for aid and there, she suddenly hears a terrifying scream coming from above. The body of a woman drops onto the ground just a few inches away from her. It turns out to be a heavily injured Reiko, who has gotten hit by Sesshomaru's sword through the battle in the air. The girl snarls at him while holding onto her wound, backing away the moment Sesshomaru lands down in front of her.

"A lowly youkai like you is no match for I, Sesshomaru," The lord's words send a chill down the girl's spine as he delivers the final strike at Reiko's head, ruthlessly ending her life in a second.

"What are you waiting for?" The man glances at Kagome in question, who has been standing there and witnessing the whole frightening scene in silence.

His calm low voice instantly snaps Kagome back into reality and she quickly holds up her bow, aiming at the black centipede's side to shoot, and just like the red one, the hard shell is started to crack after getting hit by the arrows and soon reveals its soft spot for Sesshomaru to attack.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Shiomi, have managed to keep the baby bugs in control once Sango decided to get on Kirara's back and destroy the eggs altogether, preventing them from hatching. As a result, the number of spiders decreases gradually much to our delight.

Witnessing her kind being burnt down alive one after another, Midori curses and launches herself at Inuyasha but stopped in mid-way by Kagome's arrow. Getting irritated by the girl's nasty appearance, Inuyasha sends powerful energy waves at her and sweeps Midori away into dust, "Heh! That'll teach ya!"

Having had enough of a beating, the centipedes eventually get furious and start to merge with each other, turning themselves into even a bigger centipede, causing everyone to gasp in shock, "What?! Those two combined?!"

Azusa finally steps into the battle, "Fufufu, and now the fun begins," gesturing her hands to the centipede to fire a large amount of shouki from its mouth toward them.

"No doubt about it! This is definitely Naraku's shouki!" Inuyasha growls once he catches the familiar scent in the air while everyone quickly backs off further to the back to avoid getting poisoned, however the Shouki still reaches to us no matter how far they get since this area is a room with no window or opening to help the poisonous gas escape.

 _So hard to breath!_ I coughs, trying to hold my breath in as much as possible, but to no avail since some of it had already gotten into mt lungs and causing mt vision to blur.

Kagome who is standing inside Miroku's barrier, shoots an arrow at the cloud up ahead to clear it up, "I'll purify it!"

Inuyasha stops her immediately, "Quit wasting your arrows! The shouki is going to fill up the whole place again as long as this thing is still alive!" He leaps up to in the air to use his skill against the centipede, "I'm gonna to slice you in half, ugly bug!"

Azusa stops him midway by sensing a long white thread from below to catch him, "Not a chance!"

"Hah! These things won't work on me!" Although Inuyasha's sight is limited by the silk and Shouki around, he the tread easily.

Taking the chance that the Hanyou is wide open, the centipede slams its giant body at him and leaves the guy to stuck under its weight, "Arg! Get offa me! Damn it!"

While the centipede is distracted, Sesshomaru flies up and fires a blue energy blast at Azusa to kill her. Unfortunately for the lord, his attack is instantly blocked and reflected back by her barrier.

"F*ck!" Inuyasha curses, trying to get away, yet can't even move a muscle. Sango rides Kirara to him to help pull him out but failed, "Not good, this thing is too heavy!"

Kagome rushes over to them to explain, "Even though the centipedes have combined, its weak spot is still visible so all we have to do now is to hit that again!"

"Let's do it that way then," Sango and Inuyasha both nod at each other and prepare for another attack, "Just follow my arrow and you will be able to reach its soft spot!"

But, before anyone can act, the centipede has gone on rampage again and hit the group by surprise, crashing its body all over the place, and somehow still able to keep Inuyasha under its legs. Even with Hirakotsu plus Miroku's barrier, the force is too strong that it breaks the barrier in an instant and sends the, all flying away into the wall.

"Kagome! You guys alright?!" Inuyasha can only shout out to them due to being unable to move or see. He soon sighs in relief once he hears groaning as the girl tries to stand up by holding onto her bow, "Y-yeah, we're-"

The girl's response gets cut off by Miroku's distressed call, as he notices that the short haired girl's face has turned pale and lying stiff on the ground

"Senpai!"

Hearing Kagome's voice, Shiomi could only cry out feebly in response, before shutting her eyes tightly and slowly loosening her grip on the wakizashi. Figuring that the girl's body is not strong enough to handle both Shouki and the assault, Sango quickly hands Miroku her face mask.

"Here, give this to her. It should keep her alive."

"Will she be okay?" Shippou asks him and the guy shakes his head, "I don't know but there is one thing for sure that if we don't finish this battle fast, we're all going to die."

Suddenly they hear a loud crash, drawing everyone's attention. There, they see that shouki is starting to clear out, revealing a huge centiped lying on the floor, groaning in pain. Inuyasha has successfully freed himself from the centipede's weight. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's standing in the air and cracking his fingers, staring down at it with an irritated expression on his face. They are shocked to find that it is Sesshoumaru who has knocked the youkai its feet out of anger using only his bare hands, causing Azusa to growl at the silver haired man for hurting her pet.

"Kagome! Show me this damn bug's weak spot! I'm going to kill it!" Taking the advantage that the centipede is losing its guard, Inuyasha signals Kagome to begin shooting her arrows at the youkai's stomach, where the crack was hidden from the beginning and Inuyasha swings his sword, aiming at that particular spot.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Together with Kagome's arrow, they successfully tear the centipede in half as it let out a horrible scream before completely fading into dust.

"Nice! The shouki is disappearing! Way to go, Inuyasha!" seeing that the source of the poison mist is gone, Shippou jumps in joy while Inuyasha turns to Azusa,"Now only the big spider left! Just you watch, I'm going to cut through that f*cking barrier of yours!"

Pointing Tessaiga, which has turned crimson red, at her, he prepares for his final attack.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

However, her barrier was still as good as new, much to everyone's shock.

"Red Tessaiga isn't working?!"

Despite numerous attacks, none of them can break through the purple barrier to reach the spider inside.

"This can't be!" Kagome frowns as all of her arrows were nullified the moment they touch the shield, "We can't hurt her at all!"

Noticing that one of the spider youkai's long legs were aiming at her, Inuyasha dashes to Kagome and drags the girl away just in time before both of them got hit.

Laughing at their efforts, Azusa cruelly taunts them, "Fufufu…What are you going to do now, hmm?"

 _Damn it! Is there really no way to defeat her?!_

All of the sudden, Shiomi snaps her eyes open and stands up on her own. Much to the surprise of Sango, Miroku and Shippou, she rips off the face mask and tosses it aside. Awed by her quick recovery, Shippou approaches the girl, "Wow, Sora-chan's well already?!"

However, Miroku notices something is strange about Shiomi and stops Shippou before the he can get close to her, "Wait a second, there's something odd about her. Her eyes are red!"

"What? What happened?!" Kagome shifts her head towards the commotion to see.

"Senpai?"

Her eyes widen in shock to see that Shiomi is awake, and swiftly walking past her to the front, fearlessly toward Azusa's direction. _What's going on?!_ _Right now, I can feel a strong youkai energy within her!_

From above, Sesshomaru's attention has been drawn to Shiomi as he watches her moves cautiously. _Is she trying to…_

"Oh? What do we have here…Are you volunteering to die, little girl?" Seeing that a seemingly weak human girl is standing before her, Azusa mocks her, giggling slightly.

Without uttering a single word, Shiomi leaps up into mid-air and punches the giant spider's barrier, however, just like all the other attacks, it is also blocked by the shield. But, this doesn't stop her from striking again.

"Fool, do you actually think that you can break my barrier with those tiny arms of yours?" The smirk on Azusa's face soon fades once she notices a crack on the barrier's surface

"…What?!"

 _She's breaking it?!_

Not believing in their own eyes, they watch her in silence as she keeps punching at the shield, causing the crack to enlarge and eventually smashing the barrier into pieces.

"My barrier! How dare you, little wench!" Livid at the fact that a mere human broke her barrier, Azusa tries to grab the girl with her legs, but Shiomi jumps away and lands onto the ground in front of everyone. Sesshomaru has also stepped down from the air, to stand in front of the girl to cover her. Kagome is completely lost for words when witnessing Shiomi's insane strength.

 _So this is her youkai power that she spoke of? Incredible!_

However, as result of the strong impact from earlier, both of Shiomi's arms are broken, but the girl doesn't look like she even feels any pain.

"Disappear, all of you!" Azusa charges at them as in final act of desperation and Kagome fires her arrow straight at Azusa's head, Inuyasha joining in with Kaze no Kizu and Sesshomaru's energy wave. The three attacks attach to Kagome's arrow, combining and turn Azusa along with the Saimyosho nests into dust, wiping them off the face of the earth. Standing from the back, Shippou and the others watch the scene in awe. Once the smoke is clear, Kagome jumps in joy to find that the area where Azusa stood before is now only a huge wall of fire.

"We did it!"

After making sure that everything and everyone is safe, Miroku rushes to check on Chiyo, who is lying on the floor lifelessly in the corner.

"Did she make it?!" Sango asks and the guy shakes his head sadly as Chiyo's skin disintegrates at his touch.

"No, the poison got her…"

Everyone watched helplessly as her body broke apart due to the deadly Shouki, "Poor Chiyo, how could Azusa do this to an innocent person…?" Kagome sadly stares at Chiyo's remains while Inuyasha crosses his arms, acting as if what Azusa did was no surprise to him.

"What would you expect from that damn spider anyway? Her personality is pretty much rotten to the bones."

"…Shiomi," Sesshomaru sheathes his sword and turns to the girl, standing alone in the middle of the room. His call also draws Kagome's attention back to her.

 _That's right, senpai's still…!_

However, Shiomi doesn't respond and continues staring down at her feet, not even bothering to look up and Kagome decides to approach her, "Senpai…Are you okay?"

Taking a quick glance at Kagome, Shiomi raises her battered right arm up to strike her. In a flash, Inuyasha dashes to Kagome and takes her away from those deadly claws, injuring his left shoulder in the process.

"You b*tch!" Instantly angered by having his shoulder damaged by Shiomi's hand, Inuyasha then charges at her with Tessaiga in his hands.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick some senses back into ya!"

"No one shall lay a finger on her."

Sesshoumaru demands, holding Tojikin firmly against his brother, blocking him. This causes the former to finally erupt, "F*ck! Didn't you see what she did to Kagome?! If I'm not doing something now, she's probably going to kill all of us!"

Despite Inuyasha's warnings, Sesshomaru remains unmoved, even giving off a pure killing intent toward the Hanyou in front of him.

"Fine! I'm just gonna have to slay you both!"

"Inuyasha! Don't!"

Just as Inuyasha is about to jump into a fight, Kagome's stops him, much to his irritation, "What do you mean by don't?! If I was a second late, she would have already torn you apart, and you still defending her?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Kagome shakes her head, "I'm sure it wasn't on purpose. Right now, you can clearly see that senpai is no longer herself, that's why she couldn't to identify between friend or foe... Please, Inuyasha…Senpai's not our enemy, so put your sword down."

After a bit of hesitation, Inuyasha puts back his sword and turns away, "Whatever! Let her kill everyone for all I care!"

Sighing in relief, Kagome then begins to bargain with the silver haired lord in hopes that he will give her the permission to pass.

"Sesshomaru, there's a possibility that senpai will return to normal if you let me talk to her."

Surprisingly, he steps aside and makes way for Kagome.

Taking a long breath to calm herself, Kagome carefully approaches Shiomi again, "Shiomi, it's me, Higurashi Kagome. Your kouhai from junior high," only to receive another silent from the girl while the others watch them carefully from afar, preparing for any odd movements.

Still cannot understand why Kagome is risking her own life over a stranger, Inuyasha spat, "It ain't a good idea, I'm telling ya!"

"Kagome…?" Much to Kagome's delight, Shiomi's mouth begins to move as she slowly shifts her head back to look at her.

"That's right, it's Kagome! Senpai, have you remembered?!"

The girl immediately steps closer to Shiomi, thinking that she is reaching out her arm to her for a happy reunion hug. Instead the latter grabs the young girl's neck and lifts her up onto the air. _Gasping for air,_ Kagome holds tight onto Shiomi's arm while struggling to get away from her strong grip.

"S..en..pai!"

"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku and Shippou all shout in terror as Inuyasha rushes to her side with Tessaiga in his hands, "B*tch! I'm gonna cut your arm off!"

Once again, Sesshomaru blocks his way.

"F*ck! Get outta my way!" However, this time Inuyasha doesn't back down and they both engage in a deadly sword fight with each other.

Taking the chance that the lord is distracted, Miroku yells over the loud clashing of swords, "Come on, we have to stop her!"

"Right!"

However, a giant blue energy wave passes right before them from the side and they jump out of the way in different directions in order to avoid it. Since Azusa is dead, the barrier protecting the Okiya is gone and as a result, Sesshomaru's attack has created a big hole in the wall and an emergency entrance to the outside world.

"That was close."

Miroku sighs in relief while Sango glares at Sesshomaru, "What's with him?! We were only trying to help!"

Shippou's face turns pale as he flops down onto the floor, almost having a heart attack, "W-Well… He wasn't kidding about not letting anyone touch her… That's for sure!"

All of the sudden, Shiomi loses her grip on Kagome's throat and collapses onto the ground. Kagome rubs her butt painfully, and to crawls over to Shiomi.

"…Senpai?" Hearing the girl's yelp, Inuyasha instantly shifts his attention out of the fight while Sesshomaru and rushes to Shiomi's side, leaving Inuyasha in the dust.

"H-hey!"

Squatting down next to the short haired girl to check her, Sesshoumaru's expression softens once he finds that the girl has fallen asleep and she is already recovering.

"She fainted…" Kagome says while trying to have a closer look at her senpai, though Sesshomaru had already taken Shiomi away into his arm before she could even react.

Sesshoumaru swiftly walks off to retrieve Shiomi's backpack and is about to leave the area, when Kagome calls out to him, "Please! Let Senpai stay with me for a couple of days! Perhaps I will be able to find out what is wrong!"

However, the guy instantly refuses, "She's none of your concern."

"But...! Sesshomaru!"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Sesshomaru had already glided away into the distance, much to her irritation. On the other hand, Inuyasha strangely agrees with his brother's idea, "What so worry about? They're none of our business anyway"

Sighing in defeat, Kagome looks worriedly at the horizon that Sesshoumaru and Shiomi disappeared into.

"Well he definitely isn't but she is! I really want to help Senpai... I really do"

Once everything is settled down, Shippou asks them, "So, what should we do now? There are no survivors."

"Let's us bury Chiyo first. About this place, we will report back to the others and let them decide what to do with it."

 **Back to Rin and Jaken's spot**

Catching the sight of his lord up on the air, Jaken and Rin rush over to greet him, "Sesshomaru-sama, welcome back!"

As he gently lands onto the grass, he tosses Shiomi's backpack to Jaken, hitting his face. Noticing that the leather pouch is still untouched he raises his non-existent eyebrows at Shiomi in question.

"No Naginata? So she didn't buy any?"

Rin seemingly more concerned for the girl in his arm than thee absence of the Naginata asks, "Sesshomaru-sama, is she okay?"

"She's sleeping."

Angered for wasting his precious time again over some trivial things, Jaken starts nagging, "This imbecile girl! Making us wait for the whole day for nothing! Hmph! Sleeping as if nothing has happened! I bet she used buying a weapon as an excuse for her to go out and have fun! Even having Sesshomaru-sama to-Huh…?"

Jaken freezes once he sees Sesshomaru sits down under a tree while still holding Shiomi.

"Eh? Onee-chan is going to sleep on Sesshomaru-sama's lap tonight?"

"Wha-What?! There's no way that will happen!"

Jaken drops the backpack out of shock, trying to delude himself into thinking that the sight in front of him right now was a lie.

Although it's not like doing it would be able change the painful truth staring straight at him as Rin points at the two under the tree, "It sure does look like it will though."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author note:** Sesshomaru and Shiomi theme: Oriental Blues by Eric Chiroyku

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 _\- Just once, let me hear you say that you only want me -_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Early in the morning**

I start to stir and rub my eyes as the first thing get into my view is Sesshomaru's emotionless face "Ah Morning, Sesshomaru" I greet him while still half asleep, yawning. _Wait, Sesshomaru?_ I pause for a moment then immediately jolt up, fully awake "W-What?! Why am I sleeping on your lap again?!"

"You fainted after we killed Azusa" His response causes my eyes to widen in surprise. _He kept me by his side all night because I fainted?_ I look away shyly when our eyes meet "I-I see"

Now that reminds me, wasn't I blacked out after that centipede's attack? Could it be that I changed again?

"Uhm…Did I mess anything up? I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" I ask for some info about last night incident. Worried that I might have injured someone I shouldn't have due to losing control of my body and Sesshomaru halts a bit before replying back "No"

And somehow his answer doesn't sound too convincing "Is Kagome-chan and the others alright?"

After seeing Sesshomaru nods, I sigh in relief "That's great. Then does that mean Chiyo is-" However, my sentence suddenly gets cut off "She's dead"

And before I can even ask why, he adds "Naraku's Shoki" Such an instant and straightforward explanation that it sends a chill down my spine.

Of course, what was I thinking. A normal person wouldn't be able to withstand Naraku's deadly shouki. If I was human, maybe I would also have…Poor Chiyo, she was betrayed by her own mentor and friends even though doing nothing wrong. Such a cruel fate…

I rest my head gently onto his right shoulder to hide away the sorrowful on face as he hugs me closer into his arm. At this very moment, none of us doesn't seem to bother about the unusual actions and feelings we have toward each other and just stay like that, not speaking another word.

It's not until around half an hour that I decide to get out of his warm embrace "Thank you, Sesshomaru. For keeping me company" I smile to him in appreciation and walk away, to where Rin and Jaken are sitting. And for some reasons, Jaken doesn't seem to be too happy to see me yet he doesn't explain why.

 **Some hours later**

"Hurry! Onee-chan, Jaken-sama! I see lots of berries over there!" Rin urges us, running up ahead as I try to catch up with the girl's speed from behind "Okay, I'm coming"

While Jaken's taking his time at the further back, nagging nonstop "Sheesh, How troublesome!"

Suddenly, Rin trips onto something big lying on the ground and fall flats on her face "O-Ow…" The little girl rubs her noses painfully and shifts her head back to check for what has gotten on the way "Oh my…"

Hearing her yelp from afar, both I and Jaken rush to where she is "Rin! You okay?"

There, we see Rin is sitting alone on the ground "Y-yeah, I'm fine" She nods, but doesn't look back to us and seems to pointing at something below the bushes "Look"

"What? What did you find this time, huh?!" Thinking that she has found another bizarre thing to play with. Jaken shifts his head to her finger's direction in annoyance while I shout out in surprise "A woman!"

Lying there is is a long straight light-brown haired woman who looks around 19 or 20 with short bangs, wearing a red Uchikake (highly formal kimono) with golden phoenix designs. Fair skin color, red cherry lips, slim body and slender fingers with sharp nails. Having curly orange stripe on each side of her cheeks. Eyes shut tightly and seems to be sleeping, or fainted.

Overall, this lady is an absolute beauty. Much more than anyone I have ever met. _Well... E_ _xcept for that one guy..._

Curious, Jaken observes the lady closely and gasps out loud once he finds a long fluffy light-brown tail coming out at the bottom of her kimono "Wait, this woman is…She is an Inu youkai!"

"Inu Youkai? You mean like Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asks him and he nods "Yes, but she's a different breed"

"Miss. Hello?" Therefore the little girl tries to wake the lady up by shaking her shoulder gently. However, there's no response from her. "She must be really tired"

I squat down before the female inu youkai to take a closer look, eyes widened in horror once seeing a sight of red color on the ground near her stomach and instantly realize that something's wrong. _Huh? Blood?_ _No, she's not sleeping!_

Quickly, I turn the woman's body around to check and Rin gasps at the sight of blood on her stomach "Wah! She's injured!"

 _Hmm… Sesshomaru-sama definitely won't be pleased if we get ourselves involved into unnecessary matter such as this_. Having a feeling that the situation is getting out of hand, Jaken declares "Come on, let's get back"

Guessing that the inu youkai is alone and having no one to help, Rin suggests to save her out of sympathy"Jaken-sama, Can we bring her along?" Though Jaken refuses her within a heart beat "No! We come here to get food, not to bring back some stranger you find on the road!"

"Please Jaken-sama, we can't just leave her like that! She's hurt!" The little girl pleads yet receives the same answer from Jaken as he walks off the spot "No is no! We're going without her"

Ignoring his orders however, I remove the woman's kimono's layers till reaching her skin "Let me have a check at her wound first. Then we will bring her back to our camping spot"

"Wha-What did you just say?! Who gives you the permission to make decisions for us?! Huh?!" Irritated, he turns back to protest yet I have already taken out the first aid kit and begins to treat her. "No one"

"Hmm there's a lot of blood but the cut isn't too deep, I wonder if she was healing herself" I try to clean the woman's wound and cover the cut with cotton pad and bandage "Alright, this should do"

Once done, I clean my hands with water from the bottle and towel then put the first aid kit back inside the backpack. Giving the bag to Rin to keep it. "Onee-chan, are you going to carry her?"

I nod "Yeah, Here we go!" then gently lift the woman up to let her rests onto my back. Immediately stumble due to the unexpected weight however. _Wow, she's heavier than she looks!_

"Let's us go" I call to them, trying hard to move my feet as Rin runs up ahead to lead the way. While Jaken groans in despair from behind. _Great, now how I suppose to explain to Sesshomaru-sama when we return?!_

 **Back to their old spot**

"Sesshomaru-sama, we're back!" Rin calls out to him as soon as we reach to our destination. At his seat from afar, Sesshomaru glances at us and instantly stands up once he sees me carrying someone unfamiliar, who is not human, on my back.

After finding a suitable spot, I lay the female youkai down and flops onto the ground next to her, panting heavily while trying to search for the bottle inside my backpack for a drink "Jeeze, that was tough..."

"You okay, onee-chan?" Rin asks me as I take a big gulp of water from the bottle in my hand "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little thirsty" Just then Sesshomaru approaches to the frightened little youkai, who's standing next to us, and questions him in his deadly low tone "Jaken"

The little servant stammers and not even dare to face his lord "Uh...Uhm...S-Sesshomaru-sama..Well…she's…"

Not wanting the guy to get scolded because of my action, I speak up "Sesshomaru, it was me who decided to bring her here. Jaken is not at fault so don't blame him"

 _What?! Since when can she address Sesshomaru-sama without honorific so freely?!_ Jaken drops his jaw and glances back at the girl in confusion. And after hearing my explanation, Sesshomaru frowns in irritation then orders us "We're leaving once she's awake" before walking back to his spot.

"Okay" I nod in response and Jaken instantly sighs in relief, wiping the cold sweat off his forehead. _Phew, that was close._

 **At noon**

Once the woman gains back consciousness and opens her eyes, Rin shouts out to us "Ah! She's awake!"

Startled by the sighs of unfamiliar human surrounding her, the female youkai try to back away to defend herself. "W-Who are you people?! Don't come near me!"

"Wait, don't move just yet. I promise we won't hurt you." I ease her.

"Do you think that I would believe in those filthy lies of you human?! What have you done to me?!" The woman snarls at me then subconsciously touching the stab on her stomach. Yelping in pain."Ouch...!" Her eyes widened in surprise once finding cotton bandage covering around her hips. "Huh?"

"Rin found you alone and badly injured in the middle of the forest a while ago. So we brought you back with us to heal your wound" Rin says and she questions the little girl back, puzzled by her kindness. "You saved me…? Why?"

"Why not?" I tilt my head in reponses and the inu youkai turns away. "…We're suppose to be enemies, not allies"

"Well you can be assured that we're not your enemy. Seeing that you're willing to talk instead of snarling or striking at us right now. I believe that we will be able to get along just fine" I explain the situation. _Enemies huh...Does it mean her kinds and human are at war? Or they just simply don't like us._

The woman pauses for a while, before raising her voice again, "Nanase"

"Huh?" Confused by her random answer, we look at each other cluelessly and she huffs. "Since you have brought me all the way here and treated my wound, I thought at least you should know my name!"

Though the woman seems to haven't fully trusted us but I guess it's understandable. "I see, Nanase-san. My name is Sora"

"This little one here is Rin," I gesture my hand to Rin then to the grumpy little youkai standing next to her. "And this is Jaken-san"

Nanase raises an eyebrow at the green youkai, "Jaken, Aren't you a youkai? Why are you traveling with these girls?"

Being asked the same old question that he has been asking himself ever since the beginning, the guy to shift his head away in irritation "Hmph! It's not like I did that because wanted to! Beside, what am I doing is none of your business!"

"Right…" The female youkai nods in agreement and soon after, she catches an interesting scent within the air "And that person is…" Nanase holds her breath in once seeing a handsome silver haired man who is sitting under a huge tree not too far away. And what's important is that he is also an Inu Daiyoukai, just like her.

Looking to Nanase's index finger direction, Jaken explains proudly. "He is Sesshomaru-sama, our master. Also known as The Lord of the Western lands"

 _Lord of the Western lands? Sesshomaru?!_ My jaw drops in shock when hearing of Sesshomaru's status.

"He's a lord?" For some reasons Nanase seems to have a sudden interest in the mysterious guy. Therefore she asks Jaken again to confirm and he nods. "Indeed, he's the greatest!"

"Is he so…" Nanase sighs in awed then Rin raises her voice, snapping the female Inu Daiyoukai from her daydreaming. "Say, what happened to you? Why are you injured so badly?"

"I was wandering around…And got attacked by a mad youkai resides in this forest" The woman replies, though her eyes still not leaving Sesshomaru's spot.

Rin then stares at the fancy clothes on her body, guessing that she's probably coming from a rich family. "Why are you wandering alone in the forest? You don't look like any traveler we used to see. Do you have a home?"

Nanase halts a bit by Rin's statement then shakes her head in response. "No..Not anymore…I'm all by myself now"

"Then do you have anywhere else to go, Nanase-san?" I take my turn to ask and Nanase sighs, barely looking at me. "Not that I know of"

Her answer instantly earns Rin's sympathy and suddenly, the girl claps her hands "Alright, if that's the case…!"

In instant, Jaken's face darken. _Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about where this is going._

"…How about you stay with us till you're recovered?" Rin suggests a solution and I gulp in silent, glancing to Seshomaru's spot and seeing that he's staring back at us.

Since Sesshomaru is not going to like the idea of having to slow down his speed for an injured person, who he is not even acquainted with. But then again he had already waited for me several times back then, when I had to return to my home world for exams and restock. Perhaps having one more person into the group wouldn't change the situation much, right?

"Didn't you hear what Sesshomaru-sama said?! We have got to get going when this woman wakes up!" Jaken yells to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"But it would be dangerous for an injured person to be on her own!"

"No! An order is an order!"

Failed begging the little servant "Onee-chan…" Rin then turns to me for aid and looks like she's about to cry.

Seeing that pitiful face of hers, I have no choice but to give in. "I-I think Rin's right, Jaken-san. Maybe we should let her tag along for some days. I and Rin will watch over her and help if needed"

"But will that be alright with your lord?" Nanase raises her voice and Jaken strongly agrees with her. "Yeah! Sesshomaru-sama will never agree with this!"

Right, I almost forget that we still need to ask for his permission. "I will try to persuade him" Therefore I volunteer to take the risk and Rin jumps in joy.

While Jaken laughs at the ridiculous idea. "Hah! Try all you want! It's useless!"

Once settled both in mind and physical, I approach to Sesshomaru's spot and talk to him. While from afar the others can clearly see a displeased expression on his face. Some second later, I return and Jaken snickers. "Let me guess, he refused. Didn't he?"

"He agreed actually."

"Wha-What?! Is this some kind of a joke?!"

"If you don't believe me, then go and ask him yourself. But I won't guarantee your safety, okay?"

"I….I…" Jaken's lost for words then glances at his lord, who is really not in a good mood right now and sighs in defeat "N-Never mind…"

I smile and take a seat near Nanase "Relax, you're safe with us now" After hearing so, the woman gives us a weak nod and quickly drifts into her deep sleep.

 **In the afternoon (Around 3pm)**

From her spot, Nanase notices Sesshomaru says something to Jaken before flying away and disappears into the blue sky.

"Where is he going?" Curious, Nanase suddenly turns to face me and I tilt my head, trying to progress what she's saying and finally realize that it's him whom Nanase is mentioning to. "Oh you mean Sesshomaru? He just goes out to take care of his own business"

"Does he leave his pack often?"

"Yup, he does that all the time"

"I see…"

Notice a disappointment in her tone, I ask her "Is something wrong?" and Nanase shakes her head in response. Just then Rin's stomach growls and draws our attention to her, causing the girl to scratches the back of her head shyly. "Oops"

Knowing what to do, I take out a bag of potato chips and a chocolate bar from my backpack "Which one do you want?"

"Chocolate bar!" Rin grins happily once receiving the treat. While I open up the potato bag and offer it to Nanase. "You want some?"

"No, I don't eat human food." Though she refuses them in a heart beat and I hold the bag to Jaken instead. "Jaken-san?"

Smelling the delicious smell of potato chips, Jaken shifts his head back then walks toward to my spot, grabbing a handful of fried potato slices and put them into his mouth "Hmph! I prefer the other flavor!" He says with a mouthful of food.

"Alright, I will restock it for you once I get home." I chuckle, also taking a bite at the snack and enjoying our peaceful afternoon. However, our happy moment doesn't last too long until we hear a big rustle coming out from the bushes nearby.

"I've finally found you…" Approaching us is a bunch of aggressive looking boars which about two-sizes bigger than human. Walking on two feet and carrying different type of weapons. Sensing danger we, except for Nanase, stand up and stay on our guard immediately.

 _Wow, that is a lot of boars_. _There have gotten be at least 30 of them here. What's going on?_ Looking around, I notice that they've already surrounded us into a circle. Scared, Rin quickly hides behind my legs and Jaken asks out loud "What do you boars want?!"

"See this Nanase? I even brought the whole army just to search for you. It sure took us a while get here…Even being injured, you still really are a good runner" The biggest one and also the one wearing the most fancy armor steps up. His face instantly reminds Nanase to the painful incident back then and the inu youkai cringes her teeth in disgust "It's you…!"

"Was he the one who hurt earlier?" Rin whispers and she nods. "There is no doubt. That thing jumped at me out of nowhere and declared that I would be his wife. Of course I refused and he stabbed me with his sword"

Jeeze, that sounds like a serious case of mental illness alright.

Therefore Rin gasps at how poorly the boar acted to her "That's awful! A man shouldn't hurt a woman like that!"

I shake my head in disapproval to this definition so called *man* "Yeah, except that thing isn't even a man to begin with"

"Now be a good wife and come to me…Or you don't want that to happen again, do you?" The leader smirks, tapping the sword on his hand.

"Ah-Un" I quickly call out to the two-heads dragon to fly to my side, covering both Rin and Nanase with its body. Once settled, I whisper to Jaken. "Do you think you can fight them with your staff?"

"O-Of course I'm gonna burn them all!" For some reasons my sudden speech causes Jaken to flinch and sweating nonstop. And before I can say anything else, he yells "I-I'm not afraid of them!"

Judging at how nervous he is looking right now, I can see how screwed we are already. And I let out a sigh, hoping that we will find a way to buy time till Sesshomaru return…

Seeing Nanase hides further away from him, the leader growls. "What? You still decide to disobey me?! Fine, then I shall take you with me by force" and it turns around to order the others. "Men! Kill 'em all and get me the woman!"

"Yes, boss!" They respond and begin to charge at us. Immediately, Ah-Un fires blue beam at the crowd while Jaken summons fire from his staff "Nintoujou! Nintoujou! Nintoujou! Nintoujou!" wielding the staff everywhere like a maniac and I quickly back away in fear.

 _Woah, has gone mad…?_ I immediately back away in order not to get myself burnt.

Even so those attacks don't seem to affect them too much and the armored boar smirks "Heh! Those weak attempts of yours aren't going to stop us! If you value your life, better give in and hand her to me!"

"This isn't good, we have to run! Rin, hurry and get on Ah-Un" I quickly pick Rin up and put her onto the dragon's back. But when it's Nanase's turn to go, she hesitated.

"Can you stand up?" I ask her and she shakes her head in response. No time to think, I bend down and push the woman up with all the strength I've got and just when she finally get up there, I have also run out of breath...

"Onee-chan, Ah-Un won't be able to carry all of us!"

"I know, that's why he will get you two out of here while I and Jaken find another way to run"

Though Jaken doesn't seem to favor this emergency plan of mine so much "W-What?!"

"I'm sorry, Jaken-san. But I need someone to accompany me because I have no weapon to defend myself." Knowing that he's upset, I claps my hand in apology. Still, the guy seems hesitated and I have no choice but to plead. "Please. my life is depending on you"

Thankfully, he eventually agrees after a minute of thinking and gets on with the plan "Arg! Fine! Fine! I get it!"

Only waiting to hear that, I gesture my hand at Ah-Un for it to halt attacking and floats onto the air.

Notice his unwilling soon-to-be wife is getting away, the leader orders his men to go all-out attack "Don't let her escape!"

Before they can reach to us however. A white orb suddenly appears from the sky and lands right in front of me and Jaken, pushing all of the angry boars off their feet. Needless to say how joyful the little servant is when seeing his lord is here for the rescue. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Getting interrupted by no one else but a male Inu youkai, the leader growls in jealousy "You dare to stand against me?! Everyone, kill him!" pointing his finger at Sesshomaru and the other boars change their target without thinking twice.

Taking the chance that they all jumps at him like idiots. Sesshomaru calls forth blue stokes of lightning toward the beasts "Soryuha!" and instantly sweeps them into dust in a blink of an eye. Witnessing many of his subordinates being destroyed under a single blow, the youkai gasps in despair before getting killed also by Sesshomaru's enormous strength. "This can't be!"

"Wow, amazing! Has your lord always been this powerful?" Up on the air, Nanase's awed by the scene as she and Rin slowly return to the ground.

Her obvious question makes Jaken snickers proudly "Heh! Do you even have to ask?! Among the living youkai, Sesshomaru-sama is the strongest of all!"

While Sesshomaru's walking back to where we are standing, Nanase quickly jumps out of Ah-Un's back and approaches him. Much to my surprise. _Eh? She can walk already?_

"You are…" Not remembering who she is, he questions her and the woman bows at him in a polite manner "Greetings, Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the West. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm known as Yukinari Nanase, Lady of the Inu youkai clan of the South"

Her self-intro causing Jaken, Rin and I to gasp in shock "What?! Lady?! Inu youkai clan of the South?"

Seeing that Sesshomaru still haven't grabbed the situation well, Jaken begins to explain "The Lord of Inu youkai clan of the south isn't well-known much among the youkai world. Because he doesn't yearn for wars and want to live a quiet, peaceful life. That's why the lord doesn't focus too much on the military forces and decides to hide his entire clan away from the others"

"Even now, no one knows exactly where they are and how the clan's condition is. Not to mention that the Lord of southern lands title doesn't even belong to a clan member but by another youkai from different race"

"But why would a lady doing here? Isn't she suppose to stay in her castle?" Confused a little about her background, Rin tilts her head and Nanase responds. "Indeed, little girl. I was suppose to…"

"But…?"

"But I ran away from it"

"Eh? Does that mean your home is not gone? Why did you lie to us?"

After a short moment of silence, Nanase declares. "Simple, I didn't want to tell the truth. Because I don't trust any of you human"

"Even though we saved you?" Rin's face to saddened.

The woman doesn't seem to bother about it too much and turns away, continues throwing more piercing words to the little girl's heart "Yes"

That's kind of harsh. I wonder what make her despite human so much. "Is there any reason for you to abandon your home like that?"

Hearing my question, she huffs. "Arranged marriage! My parents was going to marry me off to the Lord of Southern lands in exchange for his wealth. So I sneaked away before it could happen"

Arranged marriage huh? I didn't know that kind of stuff would also apply to the youkai's world...

"There's no way in hell I'm sitting around and wasting my whole life with that old, ugly thing! This is my body and it's my decision to live however I want!" Nanase growls, recalling to the time being forced to wed back in her palace.

"But why are you telling that to us now? What are you scheming, huh?" Jaken raises an eyebrow her for the irrelevant information.

"Please worry not little servant, I guarantee to be no harm to either you or your lord. In fact, you can treat me as your ally from now on" Nanase answer in great delight. Her mysterious smile gives Jaken a bad feeling "Ally? What are you talking about?"

"It's simple. Because I, Yukinari Nanase is going to become Sesshomaru's mate"

"Mate?!" We shout out in surprise and Sesshomaru instantly frowns at her statement.

"Indeed" Nanase giggles at the beautiful thought and Jaken yells "And why would you think Sesshomaru-sama would accept you?!"

Though it's not like his yelling will ever stop the female Inu Daiyoukai from completing her once in a lifetime goal. "Oh, I'm not expecting him to do so right away. That's why I'm not going to leave his side until he accepts me"

"Hmph! I have no interest in such matter" Sesshomaru responds coldly, only to make her chuckle as she finds the man even more captivating. "Yet my sense states the otherwise my lord, somehow I have a good feeling that you will"

At this point her voice has gotten to Jaken's nerve as he yells "No one's allowing you to follow us!"

Ignoring Jaken however, Nanase looks at the annoyed Sesshomaru and announces confidently. "Allow or not. That is not your choice to make, little servant. Because once I have decided who my mate is. I will definitely make him mine, no matter what happens"

"Onee-chan, what do you think?" Suddenly Rin asks for my opinion and I almost choke on my own breath.

"W-Why are you asking me!? I-I mean, we've already told her that she would be coming with us until she's recovered. So..." Scratching the back of my neck awkwardly, I explain what is in my head but Nanase cuts me off "Even though our clan isn't born to fly. We are instead being gifted with great stamina and speed. Even if you plan to abandon me, I shall always be able to catch up"

 _Wow, this woman sure is determined_. I laugh wryly at the situation, unsure what to say next.

"Get in my way and I will kill you". Sesshomaru declares before walking off.

Knowing that the guy has given her permission to stay, Nanase bows at him in appreciation and quickly follows Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

From behind, still dazed from the ridiculous conversation just now. Rin asks me again to confirm the situation "So she's coming with us after all?"

"It seems so." I sigh in exhaustion.

Watching the two Inu youkai walking almost side by side, Jaken begins to nag "There! See what you have done now?! This is why I told you not to save her from the start!"

"Well...At least we know that she's harmless" Seeing him about to erupt from all the raging, Rin tries to brighten up the mood. Yet her positive thinking only to cause him to get even angrier "No! She is not!"

 **A couple of hours later**

As usual I, Rin and Jaken gather into a small group under a big tree. Far away from Sesshomaru and Nanase, who has pick the nearest seat to her mate claimed-to-be from the beginning. Telling us that the reason she is doing so is to keep an eye on him.

 _"In order to continue our glorious species, it's necessary for I to find a suitable mate and that person is no one else but Sesshomaru."_ For some reasons her words to Jaken from just now are still ringing in my head. _"Once we are together, Sesshomaru will officially become the Lord of Inu youkai clan of the South. A faithful servant need to think what is best for his lord, don't you agree?"_

Ever since deciding to travel with us, Nanase has kept her words well and never for once leaves Sesshomaru's side. Taking all the chance she has to get intimate with him and yet Sesshomaru ignores her every single time, for the whole day. However, doing that doesn't seem to discourage Nanase, even just a little bit. _Hmm..._ _I guess she really likes him after all._

Despite fully aware that their relationship has nothing to do with me, but still... Why can't I just stop thinking about it? And what is this irritated feeling that keep growing inside my chest?

"Onee-chan, you've been really quiet. Are you alright?" Seeing that I haven't spoken a word for a while, Rin asks in concern. Pulling me back into reality from my day dreaming.

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine." I answer and take a quick glance at the Inu youkai couple once more, noticing that Nanase has somehow managed to sits with her back against the same tree as Sesshomaru. And somehow after seeing the woman smiling happily at her successful effort of getting close to him, it makes me instantly regret for watching the two.

Feeling even more annoyed, anxious and upset for every second passing by, as if having just eaten something bad or not having enough rest. I get up from my seat and walk to Ah-Un. "I'm going back" How tiresome. I need to get my head out of this.

Confused for my sudden leaving, Rin follows me from behind. "Eh? You're leaving already?"

"I... suddenly remember having something to take care of at home. Don't worry, I'll be back soon" I make up a fast excuse then smile wryly, patting her head.

"Oh okay," The girl nods without doubting and watching me get onto Ah-Un's back and fly away, not looking back. After Shiomi's gone out of sight, Rin let out a sigh. "Hmm…I wonder if onee-chan's upset."

"And why would she?" Jaken raises his eyebrow and she shifts her head slightly to Sesshomaru, who's standing next to Nanase while looking up onto the orange sky, seems to be deep in thinking.


	21. Chapter 21

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"I'm home" I say, making my way through the living room and Shinobu greets me "Welcome back, Shiomi-sama. How was your trip if I may ask?"

"It was good. Thanks for asking, Shinobu-san" I nod back to him in appreciation and then hear my mom's call out of the living room. "Shiomi?"

"Yes mom, I'm here." I walk in there and take a seat next to her. As she pours a cup of tea for me. "Welcome home, dear. You're a bit late. Tatsuya was here a while ago"

"Tatsuya-kun?"

"Yes, He came to ask about your health's condition. Even bringing you fruits and other stuff right here" My mom points at a nicely fruit basket sitting neatly at the corner of the table.

I gasp in awed at how fancy it looks, "Wow a whole basket?"

"That boy seems to cares a lot about you" She smiles, recalling how Tatsuya has comes over to visit her daughter from time to time without the girl knowing.

"Yeah, Tatsuya-kun is indeed a good friend." I pull the basket to my side to have a better check. Oranges, apples, more fruits and some vitamins, books, a lucky charm(?) "I'm going to thanks him tomorrow when -" Just then my speech is interrupted by a long yawn.

"Go get some rest first. I will have the maid prepare some food and bring it to your room, alright?" Mom pats my shoulder and I nod. Quickly drink up the tea and get to my room."Okay. Thanks mom."

 **At Shiomi's room**

Once done taking a warm bath, I jump onto my comfy bed and hug the pillow lying nearby. Sighing in relief that my body is feeling so much better than before. This pretty much proved that those symptoms back then were definitely a sight of exhaustion, nothing more. _Perhaps I should give myself a break more often._

Yeah, just have a good sleep to get my head free of any troublesome matters then I will be back to my normal self again. _Yes, that has got to be it._

And I've never been so wrong, however…

 **3 days later (Friday)**

 **At the school yard (After school)**

"…Shiomi-chan… Shiomi-chan!" While walking to the school's gate, I hear Hana's voice calling from behind and instantly after that is hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, Hana-chan. Hello" I greet her and she pouts "What do you mean hello! We've already met this morning!

"You've been spacing out a lot lately. What's wrong with you? Are you still tired?"

"You worried too much. I'm totally fine"

Just then Kasumi walks up to us and asks. "Did something happen with your love life?"

"L-Love?!" Her ridiculous question almost causing me to choke on my breath.

 _Huh? Did I guess it right?_ Seeing her friend's strong reaction, Kasumi raises her eyebrow suspiciously "Did you have a fight Tatsuya?"

I wave my hands in strong denial. "You got it wrong, there's nothing between me and Tatsuya"

"Eh? Then what?" Hana grabs my arm to prevent me from running away. While Kasumi continue with her inquiry. "Shiomi-chan, don't tell me that you actually have someone else?"

"S-someone else?!" I lose my cool at the word coming from her lips and begin to flutter here and there "N-No way! I'm not having anyone!"

Only waiting for that, Kasumi smirks and drags me away "Hah! That reaction of yours obviously means you do! Come on, you gotta tell us everything! I'm not letting you get away this time!"

Despite my hopeless struggle within her grip to get out "No, that's not it!"

 **Meanwhile...  
**

Sesshomarun is standing the middle of the group's resting spot. He has been staring at the sky above for a while now as if waiting for someone's arrival.

Sitting from afar, Jaken can only watch his lord's confusion action in thinking. _How odd, Sesshomaru-sama seems to be restless lately._ _I wonder what could be the cause?_

Since Nanase's always by Sesshomaru's side, she has also recognized a stir which is hidden behind his strange behavior and Nanase instinct's warning her that this is not a good sign. Especially to her relationship.

"Aw, I wonder what keeps Onee-chan so long" Rin pouts in boredom, picking up a wild flower on the ground to play with. It's been three days already and yet they haven't moved away from their spot even an inch.

 _Onee-chan? She must be talking about that human girl._ Nanase's ears straightened up once hearing the girl mentions about Shiomi. _Now that reminds me…Didn't Sesshomaru act like this not too long after she left?_ The woman bites her lips, getting irritated for every unanswered thought. _She cannot be the reason, can she?_ _Is there something else between them that I don't know of?_

"Pssh...Rin, at that time. Didn't you say she's upset?" Jaken asks the girl, trying to soften his voice as much as possible so Sesshomaru wouldn't hear him and Rin nods "Well, yeah… I think so"

"Do you know why?"

"Uhm… I'm not sure…"

After spending a long moment trying to solve the mysterious puzzle, Jaken blurts out his thought subconsciously "This time she definitely takes longer than the usual…Hmm…He can't be missing her, can he?" and ends up earning a fatal kick from Sesshomaru to the face a second later "Bwegh!"

"Jaken-sama, are you alright?" Rin squats down next to him to ask. Watching Jaken's lying on the ground with his face down.

Notice that the silver haired lord is floating into the air, Nanase approaches him "Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?" However the guy ignores her call and flies away, gradually disappears out of her sight "Sesshomaru-sama!"

 _Is he going to that human girl's place?_ _Hmph! I have to find out!_

"Ah, Nanase onee-san" Rin stands up once she sees the female Inu Youkai dashes off into the thick forest "Now she's gone too…"

 **At the Bone-Eaters well**

After following Sesshomaru for quite a long way, Nanase and reaches to an old-looking well and there. She sees him drops right into it. Confused, She walks over to the well's entrance to have a look, Only to find no one down there but an empty ground. "Where did he go?!"

Curious about this strange phenomenon, Nanase jumps in to confirm it herself and observes the bottom closely. There is nothing but dirt, some shattered bones, long vines and stiff wall. "I don't get it. This is just a normal empty well"

Then she gets out of the well and sees that the surroundings are still the same. Nothing changes before and after she goes through the thing. "What's going on? His scent ends right here but he's not here. How can Sesshomaru just vanish into thin air like that?!"

 **Back to Shiomi**

 **At the Ice cream shop**

"Come on, spill it out already. You're dating someone, aren't you" With a mouthful of ice cream, Kasumi points her spoon at my face and questions me. While I let out a long sigh, trying to explain to her that she's just overreacting things yet Kasumi keeps refusing to listen "Kasumi-chan, I told you many times already. I'm not dating anyone at the moment, really!"

"But you have to have another guy friend, right?" Hana frowns suspiciously and I weakly nod "Uhm, yeah...?"

And only waiting to hear that, Kasumi slams her hands onto the table that startles me and the other guests inside the store "I knew it! You've been hiding from us all this time!" She declares loudly and I quickly gesture her to calm down, getting embarrassed as everyone is now looking at us. "Shhh...! And no, I'm not. I was trying to find a good chance to tell you guys about him actually!"

"Do you meet that guy often?"

"Well, yes"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't think so"

 _So she does seeing someone._ Hana and Kasumi look at each other, sharing the same thought in mind.

"Tell me more about this guy" Hana requests some info about this mysterious man and I start to describe about him. "Uhm… He's kind of cold and mean when first meet. He doesn't talk much and always showing a calm face mostly in any situation. But at the same time he's also caring and nice…"

"Eh? This guy doesn't sound so bad. Then why did you two fight?" Hana tilts her head, somewhat have pictured the man inside her mind. Seems average and a little weird, though she doesn't think that this kind of guy would suit her friend liking.

"We're not fighting. It's just that…" Fighting, huh? I don't think that's it. Because clearly none of us has done something wrong. More like it's only me who is being crazy here...

"It's just what?" Kasumi raise her eyebrow and I start recalling to what happened back then "Just some days ago, I felt annoyed when I saw him sitting together with another girl - Eh?"

However, I soon pause in the middle of my own sentence.

Why did I feel irritated when Nanase is with Sesshomaru? Seeing them together, why did it make me I feel oddly lonely and so out of place? How come in that very moment, I had wished that the place next to him under the huge tree was to be mine? Was it because I envy of Nanase's happiness? And her happiness, wasn't it to be by Sesshomaru's side? To be his mate? Those uneasy feelings, the pain inside my chest, everything... Was all because I'm jealous of Nanase?!

If it is indeed jealousy that I am suffering from right now then...

Does that mean I'm in love with Sesshomaru?!

I stare at the ice cream cup in my hands and unbeknown to me, my face has turned bright red _. Me? Love Sesshomaru?!_

Finding it strange that her friend has stopped talking, Hana waves her hand near Shiomi's face to wake her up and she suddenly yell "I'm not jealous of her!" almost causing the girl to falls off her chair.

It's not until then I finally snap back to reality and seeing that both of my friends are dumbfounded "I-I mean I'm fine, thanks Hana-chan"

Resting her chin on one hand, Kasumi speaks up "Hmm...You and him aren't dating yet you're jealous? Is it one-sided?"

"So, when are you going to confess?" Hana leans closer to ask and I blush even more.

Confess my feeling? I don't think I'm even ready for that yet. No. More like there is no longer any chance left for me, a human, to do so. And what's more important is that, I do not have a slightest clue of how he feels about me...It's just hopeless the more I think about our relationship.

"I won't." Therefore I shake my head in response and instantly earn a strange look from Kasumi. "Huh? Why not? Are you going to wait for him instead?"

"Not that either. What I mean is it's not going to work out between us."

Trying to help me getting out of my negative thinking, Hana suggests "How do you know? You gotta try to find out, Shiomi-chan"

"No, there's no need to. I just know…" I smile wryly. After all, it's still better for both Sesshomaru and me this way. Just staying as friends as we are now is already good enough.

 **At night**

 **Shiomi's room**

"Hm…This should do" I frown in deep concentration, trying to answer the Physics questions on my notebook but then out of the blue, Hana's words pop up inside my mind " _You have to try to find out"_

I sigh and drop my pencil, again _. Impossible, even though possesing abnormal abilities, I may still a human being. There's no way I can compare to Nanase, who is a full-blooded Inu youkai…_

 ***Flash back***

"Sesshomaru-sama will never accept an annoying woman like you! Give up and go home already!" Jaken yelled, trying to shoo Nanase back home for almost a thousand times already.

Although every time she just laughed about it and kepy refusing to leave "Now, now my dear grumpy little Imp. Instead of throwing your tantrum around like that. I say it would be wiser for you to behave and approve our relationship."

Hearing such a ridiculous idea, Jaken raised his eyebrow at her. "Why would that be wiser for me?"

"You still don't get it, do you? With my help, Sesshomaru shall defeat that Lord of the south and conquer the Southern lands in the near future…Imagine all fame, power and wealth he will gain" Nanase explained and caused Jaken to stammer. "You… I…"

"In fact, you all should be grateful that your lord has found me. As it is only I who will be his perfect mate, no one else"

Actually, it was Rin who found you in the first place. Though I doubt that would be important anymore...

"Does that mean Nanase onee-san is going to become Sesshomaru-sama's wife?" Rin's sudden question somehow caused my heart to skip a beat. _Wife...?_

Hearing so, Nanase shifted her head to us. "If that's what called in human term. Then yes. I'm going to become Sesshomaru's wife and together, we will bear even stronger generation of the Inu youkai"

"Whether you like it or not. Servants." Her golden eyes swiftly moved from Rin to Jaken and stopped once she met mine, as if referring those words mostly to me...

 ***End flashback***

Dammit! How many times do I have to keep reminding you that I'm not your servant?! "This is crazy! I can't concentrate at all!"

Figuring that sitting in one place and sulking won't get me anywhere. I decide to free my mind a bit by taking a walk in my garden. However before I can get to the door, a gust of wind pushes the windows wide open and Sesshomaru gently lands into the middle of my room "Sesshomaru?! What are you doing here?"

The guy takes a quick scan of my room yet ignores my question "Where have you been?" Asking me in return though it sounds a bit confusing.

"What do you mean? I have been home, where else?"

"Why didn't you come back?" Suddenly Sesshomaru takes a step forward.

"Well..Uhm… I…Because I have no time to…" In reflex, I back away. Using the books and notebooks on my desk as an excuse. "T-That's right, this week is the exam week! You see, I was really busy preparing for exam! That's why I had to stay longer than before!"

Still, he frowns after hearing my explanation. Causing me to get even more nervous. "It's the truth, believe me!"

Then there's an awkward silence between us for about half a minute until Sesshomaru stares into my eyes and speaks up again. "If whoever or whatever dared to upset you. Then speak to me and I, Sesshomaru shall destroy it. No matter what it costs."

His sudden concern causes me to lost for words in instant. And it takes a quite a moment for me to finally snap back into reality to respond. "…Yes, I will. Thank you"

Only waiting for that answer, Sesshomaru swiftly narrows our distance and caresses my face.

 _Your kindness… Why is it hurting me so...?_ I restraint myself from holding that slender hand and shut my eyes tightly, slowly drowning in his warm touch and those gentle golden eyes. However, if Sesshomaru continues being too nice to me like how he is right now, I doubt that this naive and fragile heart of mine will be able to handle even just a single break.

Sesshomaru...Did you know that for days without you I have been thinking... Even if they were just wild thoughts, I wished that I should not have defended for Nanase back then. How much I regretted to have slipped her a chance to be your mate. If I had ignored Nanase's condition and listened to Jaken in the first place, none of this would have happened and we could still be happy as we were used to be...

Love, it has turned me into such a selfish person. Don't you think so too, Sesshomaru?

.… _No! I can't let myself getting carried away like this!_ Snapping my eyes wide open and notices that Sesshomaru's about to say something, I cut him off. "A-Anyway, I have to return studying. So uhm... Can you please go back?"

Quickly I turn away, facing my back on him. "I'm really grateful that you're worried about me but I need to be alone right now"

Sesshomaru pauses at my cold speech for some seconds before stating. "...You're avoiding me"

I flinch at his words, they are so accurate that it makes my heart aches. "What are you saying? I'm only trying to tell you that I need to study, not avoiding you…"

Now that reminds me. Isn't this the first time I'm asking him to leave? How ironic, considering he's always be the one to disappear before anyone does. Therefore I decide to end the conversation in silent by getting out of the room, however Sesshomaru instantly grabs my arm and yanks me back to face him when seeing me about to leave. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything. You're overthinking it!" I protest, trying hard not to look into his eyes.

Yet my stubbornness only to cause Sesshomaru to lose his cool and tighten his grips on my arm. "You're lying!"

"I'm not lying! Let me go!" The more I struggle to get away, the more painful it gets and I yelp out loud for him to stop. "Sesshomaru! You're hurting me!"

Soon after he let go and I step a few steps back from him, trembling in fear for this is the first time he's being this angry to me.

Seeing the frightened expression on my face, Sesshomaru frowns and speaks bitterly "Fine, I'll leave you alone. If that is what you wish" His voice is shaking and he clenches his hand into fist. So strong to the point that I can see a tint of blood coming out of his palm. And before I can say anything in return, Sesshomaru has turned away and swiftly flown out of the window.

"Sesshomaru!" I call out to him and rush to the window, looking for the white figure within the dark sky yet he's nowhere to be found.

 **The next day**

 **At Lunch**

"Sogo-san, would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow morning?" Tatsuya asks me while we're standing at the school hallwayand I tilt my head at the sudden invitation "Movie?"

"Well, I notice that you've been down ever since you came back to school. I don't know what have happened but… I hope that doing this may be able to cheer you up" He scratches the back of his head and I smile to ease his worry "It was just due to stress from studying. Don't worry too much"

Though Tatsuya isn't wrong…Maybe this is a good chance for me to relax a bit and forget the bad memories.

"Ah I see. Then…"

"Yes, I don't see why not."

After receiving my positive answer, Tatsuya's face brightened up like a sunny day. He then arranges the time for us which is 9 A.M tomorrow and soon after the school's bell rings.

Once I return to my seat , Hana asks "What did you guy talk about?"

"Tatsuya-kun invited me to go see a movie tomorrow." I tell them what happen.

"Did you agree?" Curious about the complicated relationship, Kasumi speaks up and I nod in response.

"So you're dating Tatsuya now?"

"Huh? Dating? Of course not. We're just friends hanging out on free time"

Somewhat feeling bad for the dude, Hana helps him send Shiomi a hint. "Uhm… You know Shiomi-chan. Maybe there is a chance that Tatsuya is interest in you?"

Although the girl shakes her head in refusal, as always "Nah, you probably imagining it" Hearing so, Hana and Kasumi can only look at in each other speechlessly. _Wow, she really is dense. Poor Tatsuya..._

 **Next morning**

 **At the movie theater**

"Wait here, I will go buy tickets real quick." Tatsuya tells me and I nod, "Okay"

I lean onto the wall nearby, watching him get into the ticket booth while glancing around. Just then something familiar gets into my view, causing my jaw to drop. _Wait a minute, isn't that…_

 _Sesshomaru?!_ I rub both of my eyes to check if I'm not daydreaming and sadly. It is indeed Sesshomaru who is standing in the middle of the street not too far away and what's worse. People around him are whispering and pointing at him. I can even hear someone nearby saying that he seems to be a cosplayer who is lost his way to a cosplay festival.

Getting panicked and without thinking, I rush to where he is and drag the guy away into a corner of the nearest building

"What are you doing here?! In the middle of the crowd like this?!" Once making sure that we're safe from people's attentions, I ask him. Almost shouting to his face. "It's not like you at all!"

"Who is that man? Why are you with him?" Ignoring my questions again, he suddenly shows his interest in Tatsuya and I raise my eyebrow in confusion, "Tatsuya is my friend and schoolmate. He invited me out today so that's why I'm here. What about him?"

"You said you were busy." Hearing so, Sesshomaru frowns. Recalling to yesterday when I told him about needing some time alone to study.

"Uhm… Well you see… I need to take a break. I can't just study all the time" My voice starts to crack, seeing that the guy doesn't seem to buy it and keeps staring at me suspiciously. _What the heck? Why is he acting as if I'm being caught cheating on him?! I'm not doing anything wrong, right?! Wait a minute! Did I just doubt myself?!_

"Anyway you should go back now. If you stay here any longer, who knows what disaster is going to happen." Therefore I try to reason with him. "Besides, there's no need for you to come here anymore because I will return once the exam week is over…I'm not giving up on finding my identity that easily."

Even after a long speech, the guy still refuse to move or speak and I shake my head in defeat. Just then I notice the time on my watch and it states that I'm already 15 minutes late from the movie. Figuring that talking to Sesshomaru is pretty useless now and not wanting Tatsuya to wait any longer, I decide to take my leave. "Fine then. Do what you want. I'm getting out of here"

However before I can even take any step, Sesshomaru has grabbed my hand and stopped me from going. Confused, I shift my head back. "Sesshomaru?"

"Don't go." It's not until this very moment he asks, holding my hand tightly that our eyes finally be able to meet each other once again..


	22. Chapter 22

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

\- _Who will you think of when you are lonely?_ -

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"Huh?" My eyes widened by his sudden request as Sesshomaru takes a short moment to cool off his adrenaline before speaking again. "I admit…that I was wrong, for hurting you last night. And you can hate me for all I did and said to you. I don't care!"

He frowns, tighten his grips on my hand "Just…don't run away from me! It's irritating!"

Running away? No, that's not it. The real reason I didn't want to go back to you was... _  
_

"You got it wrong, Sesshomaru. I'm still staying here because I need to spend some more time with my family. It's already been a while and they've missed me a lot…I'm sorry. I should have told you about it sooner."

It was because I didn't want to be there and see you being together Nanase. It's just too painful for my soul to bear. That's why I tried to distant myself from you in the meantime, hoping to get rid of this feelings I have for you and prevent causing any unnecessary tension between the three of us.

"Is that so..." His expression soften and he sighs in relief, seems to have calmed down. Sesshomaru's grip on my hand is also slowly loosened. His eyes then move away from my face and down to the ground below.

Then there's an awkward silence between us until I speak up, squeezing this slender hand gently as he shifts his head back up. And I smile once our eyes meet again. "However, there's one thing for sure is that... I do not hate you Sesshomaru, never"

Somehow my little confession causes Sesshomaru to lost for word and after a while, he responds softly. "You are indeed a weird girl"

Hearing his strange statement, I dumbfounded for some seconds before shouting back in embarrassment "What?! I'm not weird!"

Not seeing my amusing reaction after such a long time, Sesshomaru doesn't reply but chuckles. Making me irritated even more. "Hmph! That's not even funny!"

To be honest, this is the first time I have ever seen him laughing, even just a bit. It would be so much nicer if Sesshomaru smiles and communicates to us more often. Instead of acting unfriendly and isolating himself from everyone else all the time…

Curious about how he thinks of me, I decide to ask "Say, Sesshomaru. When I was gone… Did you miss me, by any chance?" Only to receive a cold respond from him within a second, however.

"Ridiculous," The guy shift his head away, yet still keeping my hand in his. _Oh well, guess I was getting a bit ahead of myself..._

Finally realizing that Tatsuya is still waiting for me at the theater's entrance, I quickly excuse myself. "I'm sorry but I have to leave now. And you should go too, Sesshomaru"

This time he doesn't say anything back as I withdraw my hand from his. "Let's meet again later, okay?"

 **Back to the movie theater**

"Tatsuya-kun" I call out to Tatsuya, seeing him standing in the middle of the crowd looking confused.

Spot me from afar, the guy instantly rushes over to my side. Seems to be worried and out of breath from all the running "Sogo-san! Where were you?! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I'm sorry, Tatsuya-kun. For leaving so sudden" Feeling guilty for letting him wait alone, I bow my head in apologize and Tatsuya smiles it off, sighing in relief to find me still in one piece "It's okay, I'm glad that you're alright. Anyway, shall we go?"

"Wait, Tatsuya-kun. Uhm…There's something I need to tell you…"

 **Meanwhile, at Sesshomaru's gang resting spot**

"Tell me, Jaken. About that old-looking well in the middle of the forest not too far away from here…What kind of secret is it holding?" Sitting together with Rin and Jaken as a group, Nanase asks the little servant about the well's mystery.

Jaken huffs, "Hmph! That thing you just mentioned of is called Bone-Eaters well"

"Bone-Eaters well?"

"It was used to dispose of bodies of youkai by Ningen some time ago…"

"Dispose youkai bodies? Then what business does Sesshomaru have with that old well?"

"Sesshomaru-sama you say?"

"Yes, I witnessed him disappear and reappear through that thing yesterday. Does that mean the well is served as some kind of a magical portal?"

 _Hmph! So that's what she's really curious about._ Jaken frowns suspiciously. "All I've known is that Bone-Eaters is also used as a gateway between this world and another world…"

"Another world?!" His answer causes Nanase to gasp in shock and he nods. "That's right, and it seems like there are only some people possess the ability to travel through it"

Easily figuring out the woman's intention judging from her obvious reaction, Jaken snickers. "As in Sesshomaru-sama for example…Lemme guess, you tried to follow him yesterday but failed, didn't you?"

His words directly hit the bulls eyes and Nanase shifts her away in embarrassment. Much to his delight, "And you failed miserably. Heh! I thought as much!"

Hearing so, Rin tilts her head. "But Jaken-sama, wasn't you also failed going through the well last time?" reminding him about his last incident and he instantly yells for the girl to stop talking "S-Shut up!"

"And what exactly Sesshomaru go to the other world for?" Ignoring his mockery, Nanase asks again to gain some more information about her mate-to-be whereabouts.

And Rin takes turn to answer her this time, "I know! Sesshomaru-sama goes there to see Onee-chan!"

"That human girl?!"

"Yup! Behind that well is Onee-chan's home world! And Sesshomaru-sama visits her quite often too, whenever he's free"

Right after hearing what Rin's explanation, her eyebrow twitched in anger. _Tch! My instinct was right after all! He did go out to find that human girl! Just how close exactly are those two?!_ _This is not normal at all!_

While they are at it, Rin recalls to their frightening situation yesterday "Now that reminds me. Sesshomaru-sama seemed to be really mad when he returned last night. I wonder what had happened"

"Talk about how scary he was… Whoever would have piss Sesshomaru-sama off like that obviously didn't desire to live anymore" Jaken trembles in fear.

The servant still remembered his lord expression at very moment when he came back from his visit to the other world. Sesshomaru was indeed in an extremely bad mood and carried such a strong murderous aura, looking as if he would kill anyone dared to get near or opened their mouth to ask him what was wrong.

Of course, no one in the group back then had a soul to make any move. Even Nanase...

 ***Flash back***

 **Last night**

Waiting for Sesshomaru to appear out of the well at the tree nearby and once she saw him actually did, Nanase finally be able to confirm her theory. _I knew it! he really did go through that well!_

Without hesitation, she rushed over to his side when the lord land onto the grass below "Sesshomaru-sama! Where have you-"

However, Nanase shut her mouth and flinched in terror once receiving a deadly glare from him "Uhm…Uh.." She stammered and instantly back off as Sesshomaru passed by her and flew off into the sky above. _For a moment I thought he would have killed me._ _Perhaps it would be the best for me to leave him alone tonight…_

 **A couple hours later**

"Sesshomaru-sama, welcome back!" Rin and Jaken came to greet him when the lord land onto the resting spot, but the two halted their feet once they recognized something difference in his aura.

"J-Jaken-sama. Is Sesshomaru-sama angry?" Scared, the girl whispered to Jaken while hiding behind him.

"D-Do you even have to ask?!" Jaken stammered. _How odd! I have never seen Sesshomaru-sama being this furious before!_ _Just what the hell had happened when he's gone?_

Once Sesshomaru swiftly passed by, both Rin and Jaken flinched in fear "Eek!"

Then they noticed his hand was fully covered with thick red liquid that wouldn't stop dripping.

"Wah! Jaken-sama! There's blood on Sesshomaru-sama hand!" Rin pointed out the obvious fact in front of them and the servant groaned, "I know! I saw that too!"

 _Could it be that something or someone had pissed him off?_ _But who? Was it Naraku? Or Inuyasha?_ Jaken thought of all the possibilities then turned to the female Inu youkai standing nearby.

"Nanase!" He called out for her and she shifted her head to him "You know what happened to Sesshomaru-sama, don't you!"

Nanase glanced at her future mate from afar, who was now sitting under a big tree while staring into the nothingness in the distance for a while before responding. "I do not know"

"What do you mean you don't know?! Didn't you follow him all day long?!"

"Unfortunately, I lost his track in mid-way"

"And you called yourself fast?! What a joke!"

"Hmph! If you want to know what happened so much, instead of asking me. Why don't you go ask him yourself?!"

"What..? I…" Jaken stammered and Nanase scoffed at how useless he was. "And you called yourself his loyal servant?! How pathetic!"

Needless to say her insult instantly angers him. "How dare you, damn woman!"

As the two gradually louder their voices in seconds, Rin quickly gestured her hands for them to stop before Sesshomaru eventually unleashed his anger on them "Please don't fight, Jaken-sama! Nanase onee-san! At this rate you guys are just going to annoy Sesshomaru-sama even more"

Knowing that she's right, Jaken huffed and walked off "Cheh!"

While Nanase quietly found a seat somewhere near Sesshomaru to spend the night. The atmosphere turned incredibly heavy between them and in the end, no one knew exactly what had happened to the silver haired Inu Youkai….

 ***End flashback***

"Maybe Onee-chan and Sesshomaru-sama had a fight?" Rin blurts out her thought and Jaken raises his eyebrow in question "Why do you think so?"

"Well… Just a hunch" The girl tilts her head in thinking as he snickers in joy, imagining that justice is finally be served "If that's true then that girl must have caused quite a big trouble. Heh! I bet she has already become dead meat by now"

"But Sesshomaru-sama would never harm her."

"And how can you be so sure about that?!

"I mean he hasn't done so ever since we met." Rin recalls to how many time Shiomi has angered Sesshomaru yet he's never once lay a hand on her, even spending his time to save her from danger.

Somewhat jealous of the unfair treatment, Jaken protests. "Who knows! Maybe he would this time! And the blood we saw on his hand yesterday was properly her blood!"

 _No, it was belonged to many other youkai._ _Gods knew how many of them has he slaughtered out of anger last night..._ Only Nanase knows the truth from the blood scent but she doesn't bother to explain.

"By the way, Nanase onee-san". What will you do if Sesshomaru-sama doesn't love you back? Will you continue to follow us?" Rin asks, cutting all of her thoughts.

"What was that? Love, you said?" The girl's naive question causes Nanse to burst out in laughter a second after hearing. "Pftt..! How absurd! We, the almighty Inu youkai race, do not carry such pathetic moral feeling within ourselves. Why having feelings when they are too redundant and will only mess up not only your judgment but also weaken your power. To simply put, that thing so called *love* of yours does not apply on us"

 _That's right, what Sesshomaru is having for that human girl is nothing but a temporally attraction, nothing more._ _Soon enough he will forget about her and become mine!_

"For once, I actually agree with what you say." Jaken nods, approving her logical speech. While Rin, on the other hand, not so much. "Uh…"

 **Back to Shiomi**

"What's wrong?" Tatsuya asks me.

I fidget, trying to find the most suitable excuse to hear. "Well you see…I totally forgot that today, my aunt and uncle from oversea would to pay my home a one day visit"

"Only one day?"

"Yes, apparently they're quite busy with work so they can only be here for one day, once a year"

"Then you shouldn't miss your family union, Sogo-san." Tatsuya suggests and I hesitated since he has already bought the tickets, which are a bit visible out of his shirt's pocket. "But, the movie…"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. We still have many other opportunities to go again, right?"

"Y-Yes you are right. Thank you. Tatsuya-kun"

"Come on, I will take you home." As Tatsuya is about to take my hand, a tall white figure appears from behind me and swiftly gets in between us.

"Don't touch her" He orders and not forgetting to give him a deadly glare. Much to Tatsuya's confusion "Huh? Who are you?"

And my utmost horror. _Damn it! Sesshomaru!_ _Didn't I tell you not to do anything?!_

 ***Flash back***

Only a second after my hand left his, Sesshomaru asked me. "Why you are still insisting to be with that man?"

Confused, I shifted my head back again to explain. "What do you mean why? Tatsuya invited me out today. I can't just leave him at the spot like that"

"Refuse him," Suddenly he made the situation sound so simple and of course, I protested that crazy idea. "Eh? I can't! Tatsuya has already bought the movie tickets and waiting for me out there!"

Not giving a damn however, the guy remained his demanding attitude and kept ordering me to abandon my friend for no reasons. "Whatever that man has done do not concern me. Just do it"

Guessing that there must be an emergency matter happening right now at the other world, I asked him. "Why do you want me not to go so badly, Sesshomaru? Is there something wrong?"

This time Sesshomaru didn't answer and walked pass me toward to the street up ahead, cracking his fingers like he's about to step into a battle. "If you refuse then I, Sesshomaru shall destroy him"

His sudden warning caused my jaw to drop and quickly, I grabbed the tail of his Mokomoko and yanked the guy backward to stop him. "Alright! Alright! I get it, I will talk to him! So don't do anything till I'm done okay?!"

"Uh…Oops…?" Though I instantly regretted my mindless action just now once he shifted his head back and shoot me a sharp glare "S-sorry…"

 ***End flashback***

"He is…My cousin!" I jump right into the conversation as Tatsuya raises his eyebrow at the new info of my family member "Your cousin?"

"Yes! He also came to Japan along with my aunt and uncle to visit us as well. His name is Se-Setsuna! Sogo Setsuna!" I nod to confirm.

Okay…. How old is Sesshomaru again? 18, 19, 20? Wait a minute, isn't he a youkai? Does he even age…? "And uhm… He's a year older than us."

I turn to Sesshomaru to introduce Tatsuya to him, "S-Setsuna nii-chan, this is Tatsuya-kun. He's a friend of mine from the same school. And as you can see right here. Tatsuya-kun is a good person, so do. not. do anything. to. him, okay?!" I say, emphasis every single word clearly for him to hear.

 _What an unusual eye color, is he half Japanese? Well,_ _Shiomi did say her aunt and uncle were from oversea._ Tatsuya stares at Sesshomaru's face curiously and notices that he is quite a handsome man. His eyes then stop at those long silky hair, mokomoko and armor. _Silver hair and strange looking outfit, a cosplayer perhaps?_

"I see, so you're Sogo-san cousin. How impolite of me, my name is Miyamoto Tatsuya. It's nice to meet you, Setsuna-san." Therefore Tatsuya bows at him and as usual, Sesshomaru doesn't bother to greet back any stranger he meets. Instead the strange guy keeps staring at him like a predator and causes Tatsuya's cheerful expression to fade "Uhm..."

Quickly, I jump into their conversation once more and make another excuse "I'm sorry, Tatsuya-kun. My cousin is always like that, he is a little shy"

Hearing so, Tatsuya looks a bit surprised before smiling back to me "Oh, I see. That's okay. I understand"

 _For some reasons her cousin doesn't stop glaring at me, I wonder if they're in a hurry?_ Thinking that Shiomi's aunt and uncle must be waiting for her at home. He asks "So, I take that your cousin is here to pick you up?"

"Y-Yeah, he is. So uhm… It seems that we have to get going now" I nod and look at my watch, pretending to be in a hurry "I will see you later at school, okay?"

Then bid him goodbye and drag Sesshomaru away from the crowd "Come on, let's us go, nii-chan!"

 **On our way home**

"That was a really close one! Seriously, Sesshomaru. What were you thinking? Revealing yourself to everyone like that? And what's worse, even threatening my friend!" I go on nagging while we are flying up on the sky, as Sesshomaru's carrying me with one arm. However the guy doesn't responds to any of my word nor looking at me.

 _Great, now he's ignoring me._ _Sometimes I really wonder what's running inside that complicated head of his._

 **At Shiomi's room**

As soon as we reach to my room, Sesshomaru says and drops me onto the bed "We're going"

"Eh? Right now? But I haven't prepared anything yet!" I lay down onto comfy sheet and whine, not wanting to leave so soon.

However the guy doesn't seem to care about my feeling for one bit "Then get up and do it" He orders then leans against the wall nearby. Much to my annoyance. _Th_ _is guy…!_ _So demanding!_

Yet I still go get changing into my uniform anyway...

 _I don't get it! Why is he still urging me to go back when there is no emergency?!_ _Didn't I already saying that I'm not avoiding him?!_ I pout while stuffing various items into my backpack.

Once done, I call out "Alright, I'm done" holding up my backpack and rush over to the window to take look outside. _Good, no one is around._

"Let's hurry. Before anyone can see us" I urges Sesshomaru and hug him by his waist while still keeping my eyes outside the window. However some seconds passes and we're still not moving an inch. Confused, I ask "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" It takes him a moment to respond yet not looking at me in the eyes. Jeeze, What's with him all of the sudden "Uh…Okay?"

 **At The Bone-Eaters well**

"What?" I raises my eyebrow at him Sesshomaru once he extends his hand to me. _Huh? Is he actually offering me help?_

Therefore I take that rare generous offer and we fly out of the Bone-Eaters well. Once getting outside, I recognize Rin, Jaken and Nanase are standing nearby, seem to be waiting for our arrivals.

"Onee-chan!" Rin welcomes me with a hug while Jaken, Nanase rush to Sesshomaru to greet him and push me aside "Sesshomaru-sama! Welcome back!"

Nanase speaks with teary eyes "Sesshomaru, you went off on your own this morning without leaving any notice to me again. I was so worried when waking up and didn't see you around"

 _This sneaky woman! She drops honorific on Sesshomaru-sama only after staying for 4 days?!_ Her whiny words causes Jaken to glare at her in jealousy and he yells "And why does he have to inform you?!"

"What do you mean why? Because we are husband and wife soon-to-be of course." the female Inu youkai responds, her eyes glance to me and I quickly shift my head to another direction.

Biting my lips once the picture of them being together once again appears inside my mind. _Husband and Wife._ _Of course, Sesshomaru and Nanase are going to..._ Trying to avoid listening deeper into their conversation, I decide to get away further from the group.

Just then Sesshomaru spat at those ridiculous status that are created by human "Husband and Wife? What nonsense" and swiftly walks off. Much to Nanase's distress "Ah! Sesshomaru!"

Annoyed for being rejected by her mate in front of everyone, she huffs "Hmph!" and gives me a deadly glare before following Sesshomaru into the forest up ahead. Leaving me hanging behind without having any idea what I do wrong to anger her "Huh? What did I do?"


	23. Chapter 23

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Within some unknown forest**

Ever since I return to the group, Nanase has never once looked at me in eyes or responded to what I say and yet, she reacts instantly to Jaken, Rin and Sesshomaru whenever they ask her something. _Strange, she's definitely ignoring me on purpose. But why?_

Glaring at the girl walking behind her, Nanase's mind's filling up with jealousy every second. _Sesshomaru came to retrieve that human girl himself and even held her hand in such gentle manner!_ _While I, who had spent 3 days straight staying be his side, didn't even get a chance for a proper conversation!_

 _How dare Sesshomaru treat me so poorly!_ _ _ _What is it exactly that girl have but I don't?!__ My pride as a Inu Daiyoukai will never accept losing to a mere human like her! _ Too deep in thoughts, Nanase steps onto her Kimono and trips, falling on her knees. However, Sesshomaru doesn't even bother to look back to check on her and continues moving foward. Much to Nanase's displeasure. "Tch!"

"Are you okay?" I rush over to help her get up yet she pushes me away instantly. "Don't touch me with those filthy hands! I don't need your pity!"

Pity? Where the heck was she getting that from. "No, you got it wrong. I just wanted to help." I explain to her every word clearly.

Still, Nanase is too stubborn to listen and gets up by herself. Once done patting off the dirt and grasses sticking on her kimono, she huffs and stomps away. "Hmph! You can't fool me!"

 **At noon**

"Hmm… Let's see what I have." Sitting on the ground next to Rin, I search inside my backpack for some snacks and eventually find a colorful paper bag _. Oh? This is the Taiyaki that onee-chan bought for me this morning!_ "Here we are"

"What's that?" Rin leans closer to take a better look.

"These are called Taiyaki. And they taste pretty good." I unwrap the paper bag and reveal a medium looking box, taking out a piece of Taiyaki and hand it to her. (Taiyaki: Fish cake)

"Red bean! Yummy!" Rin grins at the sight of delicious sweetened beans filling inside the fish cake.

"I know you would like it." I pat her head and and begin to eat mine. Notice that Jaken's staring at us, I hand him the box. "Wanna try one?"

"What is this thing?! So sweet! I can't take it!" Jaken spits it out after taking his first bite. Wiping the corner of his mouth, he asks for the salty, meat flavored chips instead. "Give me something else! Where's the other thing you promised me?"

I stammer, "Uhm… you mean those fried potato snacks?"

"What else? Do you have them with you or not?"

"Well… Because I got here today in a hurry so... I wasn't able to buy any of it…?"

Needless to say my excuse causes the guy to yells out loud, "What?!"

Since this is not the first time. No, more like 2 or 3 times more already that I have ditched bringing him treats due to being too busy with exams and such. Seeing his eyes are about to pop out in anger, I claps my hand and bows slightly at him in apologize. "I'm sorry! Next time I will get them for you, I promise!"

"Do you seriously think that those stupid promises of yours would worth anything now?! You-" Before Jaken can go on nagging, he feels a cold and deadly energy gradually eating him up from behind. Sending him goose bumps everywhere on his skin and he gulps, slowly turning around.

"Hiiee!" Jaken shrieks in fear once noticing his lord is glaring at him from afar. After a short moment of silence, he orders me before sitting down, somewhat sweating heavily. "A-Anyway! Y-You better get them next time, you hear?!"

"Uh… Okay." Soon I notice Sesshomaru and Nanase, who are sitting under a big tree and seem to be staring at our direction for some reasons. Thinking that it would be impolite to enjoy the food all by myself, I decide to share it with them. Therefore with the half-eaten cake in one hand and the Taiyaki box in the other, I approach to their spot.

"Do you want some?" I offer the Taiyaki to Nanase, only to receive a big "No" from her plus a look of disgust. Then I turn the box to Sesshomaru. "How about you?"

He doesn't reply and keeps staring at the box in my hand for a couple of seconds before snatching the Taiyaki, which I am still eating, out of my other hand and takes a bite into it.

"H-Hey! That's mine!" I try to take it back from him but Sesshomaru's already gulped the whole thing down his throat. _What the hell, out of all these new cakes I show him. Why does he have to choose the half-eaten one?! Is he trying to mess with me or something?!  
_

Nanase too, staring at him in frustration but because of something else. _Sesshomaru accepts human food?! Why?!_ _And on top of that, he even eats the one she's eating?!_

"So? Is it good?" I ask him half-hardheartedly and Sesshomaru actually responds to my question, "Too sweet." Clearly stating that he doesn't like the cake so much and yet still eating it all. _Jeeze, this guy sure is acting weird sometimes…_

 **At night**

"I'm going to get some water." I stand up, holding an empty bottle in my hand and making my way into the deep woods. From behind, I can still hear Jaken shouting non-stop. "Hurry up and return, you hear?! Don't make me have to go looking for you again!"

After a bit of searching, I come across a pond full of clear water, surrounded by tall grasses about half human body height and wild colorful flowers. "Found it!"

I sigh in awe by the bright white moon's reflection on the pond's surface and what's more, being embraced by the fresh cool breeze and the gentle scent of multiple flowers in the air is probably the best feeling ever.

Not wasting time, I squat down next to the border and dip my hands into the cold water below, washing my face with it. Then a wild brilliant idea pops up in my head. _Perhaps_ _if I here and relax for a bit won't hurt, I mean, what's the hurry when we are going to remain here for the night anyway? Plus this spot doesn't seem to be too dangerous to stay..._

With that in mind, I set the empty bottle aside and enjoy the beautiful scenery instead of getting back early. After having enough day dreaming, I stand up and attempt to return. However, something suddenly appears right before my eyes and stops me from leaving "Oh my…"

 **Around 20 minutes later**

It's almost late now and Shiomi's still not be back yet, Rin's starting to get worried. "Onee-chan sure is late."

"That troublesome girl! I bet she's slacking off at somewhere strange again!" Jaken yells in annoyance, obviously do not want to set his feet into the dark woods just to look for one single girl.

"Maybe onee-chan got lost?"

"How?! The pond is super close by! She must be really stupid to get lost that easily!"

"Well, it's really dark out there..."

"Hmph! Excuses!"

After a bit of thinking, Jaken eventually stands up from his spot. "Arg! Guess I have no other choice but to find her!"

"I'm coming too!" Rin gets up and volunteers to follow.

However before they can set off, Sesshomaru has swiftly walked pass them into the dark forest, toward to the pond direction up ahead. "Eh? Sesshomaru-sama"

Nanase approaches to where Jaken and Rin are, watching him leaving her side hopelessly. _He goes to look for that girl again!_ _That damn wench, always having a plan to gain Sesshomaru attention!_

"I guess there's no need for us to go anymore, right Jaken-sama?" Rin tilts her head and Jaken huffs, returning to his seat. "Whatever! I bet she's going to get her lesson once Sesshomaru-sama finds her!"

 **At the pond**

Sesshomaru soon finds the human girl standing by herself at the side of the pond, seems to be staring at something as he approaches her from afar. "What are you doing?"

Hearing Sesshomaru's voice from behind, I turn around and see him standing just right behind me. "Ah, Sesshomaru"

"Come, I will show you!" Excited, I take his hand and lead him further into the area. Once passing the pond, we reach to a wide grass field which is lightened up by various of small green lights floating in the air.

"What do you think? Beautiful, aren't they?" I ask him as we make our way through the large field. More fireflies begin to leave the grasses due to the sudden movement caused by our foot steps and fly into the air. Turning the whole place even brighter than before.

However Sesshomaru doesn't respond and continues walking by my side, remaining his cool face as ever. _I wonder if he doesn't like it. Maybe this is too girly for him?_

"Too bad I didn't bring any jar with me. I really want to show these to Rin and Jaken so much." We then stop in the middle of the area to watch the scenery and one of the fireflies lands into my palm. Remember having left the empty bottle behind at the pond, I decide to go to retrieve it. Also calling the little two while at it. "Oh right, maybe I should go and get them! Just return if you are bored. Okay?"

As soon as I let go of his hand and turn away. Sesshomaru swiftly reaches over and grabs my hand, not letting me go. Confused, I shift my head back. "Huh? What is it?"

"Stay," Sesshomaru says and still staring at the fireflies above. His sudden intimate action causes my face to blush as red as a tomato "I...Uh..."

The steady grip he has on my hand pretty much proved his determination that there is no point for me to resist. "O-Okay... But I thought the fireflies aren't interest you?"

"They aren't."

"Then why do you want to stay?" Getting even more confused, I ask.

"I do not know why…It's just that I do not mind spending my time here." Sesshomaru responds calmly, his long silver hair floats within the night breeze as he looks straight into my eyes. "As long as you are by my side."

Those gentle words causes me to lost for words instantly and I quickly shift my focus onto the fireflies flying around us. Trying to hide away the smile on my face, feeling the heart is pounding harder for every second inside my chest. To be honest I'm really happy to hear about his feeling but...

Sesshomaru's one true mate... isn't me.

"Even though we're doing nothing but watching bugs playing around?" Not wanting our moment to get any further, I decide to break it with a lame joke and Sesshomaru turns away, seems to be clearly annoyed. "Hmph!"

For the first time seeing his rare unusual expression, I can't help but chuckle.

"What are you smiling about?" The guy frowns, his hand still refuses to leave mine.

Unfortunately, that question ends up causing the situation to be even funnier for me and I eventually burst into laughter. Much to his irritation.

In the end we remains at the fireflies field to enjoy our peaceful moment together for a while more before returning to the camping spot. No one knows exactly since when we have interlocked our fingers when holding hand though Sesshomaru and I decide to keep it that way. As long as none of us is bothered about it.

From afar Nanase is hiding behind one of the huge trees, has been watching the two in dead silence for the whole time….

 **The next morning**

Just like any other times, I, Jaken and Rin search around the forest for food when Sesshomaru's away. And surprisingly, this time we are companied by Nanase because she doesn't want to stay alone at the camping spot.

"Look, Rin. Persimmon!" Notice the potential source of food up on the tree, I alert Rin and the girl jumps in joy as the sight of sweet ripe fruits. "Yay! Persimmon!"

"Finally. No more walking" Hearing the the girl cheers, Jaken sighs in relief and takes a seat nearby.

 _They're happy just because they found a fruit?_ _Human sure is simple._ Nanase stands there and watches the two curiously.

"I'm not really good at climbing though," I approach the tree, notice those ripe fruits are located quite high up while the unripe fruits are located lower and easier to reach. "If only Ah-Un was here, it wouldn't be too much of a problem"

"I don't mind eating the unripe ones." Rin suggest to take the easiest way and I shake my head in response. "We can't, Rin. They aren't edible"

Getting impatience, Jaken urges me. "What are you waiting for?! Hurry up and grab them so we can go back!"

"Alright, calm down. I'm on it," I carry the backpack onto my shoulder and begin to take my shoes off to prepare climbing. Suddenly we hear a big rustle coming out of the bushes around us and soon reveals to be a bunch of familiar looking boars. Quickly, Nanase and Rin get behind me, leaving Jaken standing alone in front to deal with the situation.

"It's you boars again! Hasn't Sesshomaru already killed all of you?!" Jaken shouts, pointing Nintoujou at them and a fully armored boar stomps up, growling at him. "The ones you killed some days ago were my Aniki and his troups! If you thought having eliminated us all then you had mistaken!"

Hearing so, Jaken snickers. "So now you want to take revenge on us huh? Heh! It's useless I'm telling ya. Because Sesshomaru-sama shall destroy you all once more!"

Except he is not here with us right now?! Seriously, Jaken? Do you even think things through before provoking them like that?!

"How dare you underestimate us! Men! Show them what we've got!" It roars and every single one of them start to charge at us.

Therefore we have no choice but to run for our lives. Yet we have to stop in the middle since the main path splits into two smaller routes. Not sure which one to take, Rin asks Jaken. "Jaken-sama, what do we do?"

"Let's separate, so they won't be able to get us all at once" He suggests then points his staff the right direction, indicating me and Nanase to go there. "You two go that way while I and Rin will go this way!"

Hearing the noises getting closer from behind, they rush to the left route and we make our way further into the opposite route. After bit more of running, Nanase suddenly speaks up. "The sea…"

"What did you just say?"

"The sea, I can smell the sea from here…"

"Are you for real?!" I groans out loud, praying that she's wrong. However once getting out of the thick forest, a gust of wind carries the scent of sea water scent blow right into our faces and there, meeting our eyes is a giant blue sky and of course, a cliff...

"It's a dead end!" I rush over to the edge of the cliff in front of us to check. Only to find that the height is too ridiculous for anyone to stay alive after jumping _._ And not to mention the rouge waves keep hitting nonstop at the ledge.

"We have to go back!" I stand up and suggest another way out but Nanase shakes her head in defeat "It's already too late. They're already here"

A couple of seconds later and I hear the youkai's roars not too far from here. This is bad, neither one of us is able to fight many of them at the same time. We can't either jump or run, we are pretty much stuck!

I shut my eyes, trying to find a way to escape while heart racing for every footsteps which are getting closer and closer to where we are. _T_ _hink! Shiomi, think! What should I do?! What can we do?!_

...

"We've got you now! Better surrender to us, wenches!" Finally reach to the cliff, The youkai shouts out. However, there is nothing in front of them as one of the boars asks, walking around "Huh? Where did they go?!"

"Maybe they jumped?" Another boar looks below the cliff and states, only get hit in the head by the leader "You idiot! They will die if they do!"

Rubbing its head painfully, the subordinate groans "But where else could they be? This is already dead end!" and the leader gestures his men to return "Those girls probably had found another way to escape. Let's hurry, they won't be far!"

 **5 minutes later**

"Nanase-san, are they gone?" I ask Nanase, knowing that her sense of hearing is better than mine and grins in victory once she nods back to confirm "Nice!"

Just before the Youkai reach them, Shiomi and Nanase have hidden themselves away from their sight by standing on the ledge of the cliff, right below where the boars are standing and wait quietly till they leave.

Figuring that Nanase would be having hard time to climb with that complicated and heavy clothing, I decide to help her go up first by pushing Nanase from below with all the strength I have. After successfully getting Nanase up onto the surface, the earth below me starts to crumble and I immediately lose my balance. Fortunately, Nanase's fast enough and grab my right wrist, preventing me from falling.

"T-Thanks" I sigh in relief as Nanase slowly pulls me up. However, she stops in mid-way and stares at me intensely.

Somewhat is confused by her strange reaction, I ask "What's wrong?"

"Why do I have to help you…?" Nanase muttering something under her breath.

"What? I cannot hear you! Can you repeat that?" I ask her to speak louder, due to the sea strong wind's blocking my hearing.

Suddenly, she clenches her fangs and screams. "I despise you! You are nothing but a nuisance!"

"Huh? What are you-" Before even knowing what is going on, I get cut off by another shout to the face "That's right, pest! If you die here, everything will be solved, everything would be so much better off without you!

"Be gone!" Within a split of second, Nanase let go of my hand and my eyes widened in shock by the sudden loss of human contact. Feeling the strong gravity starts to pull myself down while falling from the great height. And the next thing I know, my body hits the cold water below and everything becomes a blur "Splash!"

Meanwhile Nanase sits there at the edge and watches, waiting for Shiomi to completely disappear into the raging sea before leaving the area. _Do not blame me, girl…_ _It was originally your fault that things had turned out this way…_

 **15 minutes later**

 **Back to the forest**

Thanks to her enhanced ability of sensing smell, Nanase's able to find Rin and Jaken whereabouts and regroup with them.

"Nanase onee-san!" Rin calls out once she sees her while Jaken glances at Nanase in a bored manner "So you're still alive eh? How disappointing"

Earlier, Rin and Jaken took the advantage of their small figures to get away from the Boar Youkai by hiding themselves behind the big bushes which are located everywhere within the woods. Lucky enough for them that this tactic had actually worked against the idiots.

Not only being useless but also unsympathetic, Nanase glares at Jaken and curses inside. _This ugly kappa…! If it wasn't because you're Sesshomaru's servant, I would have gotten rid of you by now!_

"Where's onee-chan?" After darting her eye around and doesn't find the other girl, Rin asks and Jaken begins to notice the missing of another annoying one. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Wasn't that girl with you a while ago?"

And suddenly Nanase's darkened, she pauses for a bit before replying "Well she…"

Just then they hear a soft "Thud" sound from behind and they turn around. Everyone gasps in joy once seeing the long silver haired person standing in front of their eyes "Sesshomaru-sama!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Characters profile** :

The other Shiomi

Real name: Unknown

Status: Unknown

Gender: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Species: Unknown

Eyes color: Red iris with slit gold pupil

Weight/Height and Hair/Skin color: The same as the original Shiomi

Abilities: Immense strength and speed, Regeneration, Flight

* * *

Nanase

Occupation: Lady of the Inu Youkai clan of the South

Status: Traveling with Sesshomaru, Shiomi, Rin, Jaken and A-Un

Gender: Female

Age: 200+ (Physical appearance: 18)

Species: Inu Daiyoukai

Height: 168cm

Weight: 50kg

Eye color: Gold

Hair/Mokomoko color: Light brown

Skin color: Fair

Outfit: Red Uchikake with golden Phoenix decoration

Abilities: Enhanced senses and speed

Mate: Sesshomaru (Claimed to be)

* * *

 _\- Our love destination is lost within the white fog -  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Nanase is now sitting by herself on a huge tree branch on the ground, facing her back to Rin and Jaken.

"I hope Sesshomaru-sama will be able to find her" Rin looks up the sky, in the verge of crying.

"Are you saying that you doubt Sesshomaru-sama ability?!" Jaken responds in annoyance. Having enough of her whining and nagging to come along searching for Shiomi.

"I'm not… I'm just worry about Onee-chan, I wonder if she's okay"

"You're just getting anxious for nothing, Rin. It's not like the girl's going to die"

Nanase's ears twitches after hearing so and she turns around "And why are you so sure about that? There's no human being be able to survive falling from such height. And even if she does, that girl still won't be able to escape from drowning in the ocean."

Despite her logical explanation, Rin protests. "I know onee-chan will make it somehow"

"And how will she?" Nanase raises her eyebrow at Rin, confused at how much faith they can put into a weak and harmless human girl.

"It's simple. Because she cannot die." Therefore Jaken sighs and Nanase instantly gets up from her seat, eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean she can't die? Do you even know what you are saying?!"

Seeing that the female Inu youkai looking so confused like a clueless monkey, Rin starts to explain "I suppose you haven't known about this yet but onee-chan has a special regeneration ability."

"What? Regeneration ability?" The woman to gasp in shock. For some reasons there is a tint of frightened mixed in her expression.

"Indeed. Whichever fatal damage she receives, the girl will only die for a moment then come back to life as good as new" Jaken adds, recalling to how many times Shiomi has actually revived from the death all by herself. "Heh! I highly doubt that you can kill that girl even if cutting her into pieces"

"But how can that be?! Isn't she human?"

"We don't know if the girl is human or not. But there is one thing for sure about her is that she is not normal"

"If not then what is she?! How come I can only smell human scent coming out from her?!"

"How am I suppose to know?! She never tells us anything to begin with!"

At this point can't no longer hide her emotions, Nanase shouts at them. "You mean that girl even hides her secret from all of you?!"

"No, I think it's more like onee-chan doesn't know much about herself just as we do." Rin speaks up to ease the misunderstanding.

Nanase then frowns and bites her lips in anxiety, knowing that her secret may get exposed sooner or later by that filthy human once she's found. _So that's why Sesshomaru was so eager to search for her! Because he knew that wench would still be alive!_

 ***Flash back***

 **30 minutes ago**

"W-We were hiding from those angry boars earlier at the cliff nearby then the girl suddenly tripped and fell off on her own! I did try to save her but her hand got slipped away from mine, and then she disappeared into the ocean!" Nanase explained the accident to the group while sobbing into her kimono sleeves.

"What?!" While Rin and Jaken were still trying to comprehend the terrible news, Sesshomaru had already headed off to search for Shiomi and of course, Nanase was not going to let him. _No! You are not going anywhere when I'm here!  
_

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Nanase shout out and he halted "Do you know how the ocean is at the moment?! Finding her within those waves and currents is nothing but a suicide mission!"

"Suicide mission?!" Jaken's jaw dropped once hearing how dangerous the situation seemed to be and turned to his lord. Hoping for him to reconsider his decision "S-Sesshomaru-sama!"

However, Sesshomaru ignored them both and continued going. Leaving with no choice, she rushed forward to stop him by standing in his way. "Give it up, Sesshomaru! It's already too late to save her now! You clearly know that no human can survive from such fall! The girl is pretty much dead!"

Clutched his right arm , she pleaded. "Please don't go. It's too risky! How am I suppose to live on without you?!"

"Out of my way!" Despite all the warnings, Sesshomaru snarled at her and shoved Nanase aside. Causing the female Inu youkai to fall on her knees and could only watch him fly away helplessly. "Sesshomaru!"

 ***End Flashback***

 _It's her body yet she doesn't know anything about it? Who are you trying to fool?! I bet that she has lied to them! Even so, why would she keep her identity away even from Sesshomaru? Aren't they really intimate?_ _ _What kind of terrible secret is she trying to hide? I want to know!_ _ Can no longer stand having a bunch of unanswered questions keep haunting inside her head, Nanase decides to find the truth on her own.

Seeing that the female Inu Youkai is leaving the group by herself, Rin calls out to her. "Nanase onee-san, where are you going?"

Nanase shifts her head back in response, unwillingly. "I need some fresh air, sitting in one place is boring. Beside if I'm lucky enough, I may have a chance running into the human girl while wandering around."

"Oh okay. Be careful."

'Hmph! Who do you think you are talking to?" Nanase huffs and dashes off into the thick forest up ahead. _There's no way I'm going to stay here quietly and chilling like any of you morons. When that damn pest is still being alive somewhere in this land!_

 **Back to the cliff**

After spending much time and effort searching all over the area plus countless time diving into the deep water near and far. Yet there's still no trace of the female figure Sesshomaru's looking for. _She must have been no longer here._ _Just how far exactly has she got carried away?_

While standing in midair above the blue sea, he notices something's familiar floating on the water's surface and instantly gets close to that spot to grab it. Turn out this is Shiomi's backpack which was separated from its owner by the accident earlier.

Holding up a wet backpack to take a better check, Sesshomaru finds that Shiomi's scent is completely washed off by the cold sea water and he frowns, tightens his grips on the lace backpack. _No!_ _I cannot lose her this easily!_

 _Shiomi, as long as I know that you're still alive._ _Then I, Sesshomaru shall not stop searching._ _Even if having to turn this world upside down!_

 **At Inuyasha's group**

Catching a nasty scent in the air approaching to where they are standing, Inuyasha informs. "Hmm...Sesshomaru's coming."

And right after his sentence ends, Sesshomaru lands in front of them and create a strong gust of winds blowing at his group. Annoyed by his uninvited visit, as always, Inuyasha groans and steps forward to deal with whatever his brother is planning in his thick skull. "What do you want now? Huh? Bastard"

 _He insults him as soon as they meet_. _No wonder their relationship never gets any better…_ Shippou let out a sigh while Kagome shakes her head, thinking that they are going to waste more time into another sibling rivalry. _Jeeze, are they going to fight again?_ _How troublesome…_

Surprisingly this time, Sesshomaru doesn't respond or make any move. Confused, Sango whispers to Miroku. "That's strange, isn't he suppose to mock Inuyasha back and demand him to draw Tessaiga or something?"

"I don't know, he's just standing there and staring at us." The monk shrugs in respond. Pretty much as clueless as she is.

Not waiting for Sesshomaru to request anything like he always does, Inuyasha draws out his sword first. "Heh! I don't know what you're scheming right now but…Whether you want to test me or trying to steal my Tessaiga, I'm still going to kick your ass!"

"I have no business with you today, Inuyasha." However his half-brother turns him down and causes the guy to be taken aback "W-What?!"

Same goes to the rest of the group. "Eh? You're not picking a fight Inuyasha?!"

Curious about his intention, Shippou asks him. "If you're not here to fight with Inuyasha... Then what are you here for?" yet only to receive another silent from the silver haired lord and Kagome decides to speak up. "Shippou's right. There has to be a reason for you to be here, hasn't it?"

Judging from his strange reaction, Kagome's intuition is telling her that something must have gone wrong with Sesshomaru's group. And it's only until then that Sesshomaru finally asks for what he truly needs. "Shiomi"

Notice is a tint of desperation in his tone, Kagome instantly figures that Shiomi's in trouble. "Huh? Senpai? You're here because of Senpai? Why? What happened to her?" She approaches and throws a bunch of questions at him. Hoping to gain at least some info about the girl.

Yet Sesshomaru refuses to open his mouth again and turns away. _So she hasn't seen her…_

Seeing that the guy attempts to leave, she calls out. "Wait! Don't go yet! Please tell me what is wrong, maybe I will be able to help you!"

Despite her plead, Sesshomaru floats into the sky and flies away as Kagome follows him from below hopelessly "Hey! I say wait!"

"Feh! Just leave it That guy can handle his own business just fine, there's no need for you to worry about" Inuyasha sheathes Tessaiga and Kagome sighs in defeat, watching the lord disappears into the clouds above "I just hope that Senpai is okay..."

* * *

..

...

 _It's hurt..._

 _..._

 _I... can't breathe...!_

 _.._

 _Why do I feel so cold...?_

...

 _.._

 _Am I.. going to die…?_

 _.._

 _...No!_

 _..._

 _Somebody, please! ...Help me!..._

 _.._

 _..._

 _I'm...Scared...!_

 _..._

"Gasp!" My eyes snap open and I jolt up from the deep slumber, panting heavily. _I-I'm alive…_

Holding my hand up to my chest, I sigh in relief when feeling my heart racing every second. And right now I find myself surrounding by the darkness. _Where am I?_ _There's nothing here but darkness. Could it be that I'm having another dream?_

First thing first, I need to calm myself down and breathe more properly. Second is to try to figure out what exactly is going on. _Dream? Does that mean I'm not conscious right now?_ _But why? What happened?_

After spending a couple of minutes brainstorming, the memories from earlier slowly come back to me. _That's right! I was hiding with Nanase from those Boar youkai at the cliff…_

 _And then we…_ My train of thought suddenly gets cut off by a feminine voice inside my head _"Welcome back. It's been a while, isn't it…"_ Just then in front of my eyes, a familiar figure steps out from the black void up ahead and approaches me _"…The other me?"_

"Y-You are…! The girl from before! Who are you?! What are you?! Why are you carrying my appearance?!" I gasp in shock at our unexpected meeting _,_ throwing a bunch of questions at her and she just chuckles, standing naked before me. " _Who am I, you ask?_ _As much as I want to answer your question. However, it's still too early for you to know"_

Again with that "too early" excuse. Jeeze, how long is she intending to play the mystery game with me?

" _And it's not just you that I can transform into."_ After that, the girl starts to turn herself into other animals, one after another. Including the same old white fox and even the human I've met, then change back to my appearance. _"It's just that I prefer your body the most, that's all"_

Strange, why do I have a feeling that she's messing around with me? "Then do you have a name?"

 _"_ _Name, huh?_ _You may call me Sora." T_ he girl tilts her head in thinking for a bit before responding.

"Sora? Isn't that my fake name?"

" _And I favor it._ _Didn't you want to know my name? So there, you may call me that from now on."_

"Uh… Okay." Man, I will never get used to facing with myself like this, talk about sharing a conversation.

Then suddenly the girl squats down in front of me. " _Somehow you don't look so good compare to the last time I see you here._ _What's wrong? Are you still scared of the dark?"_ She speaks in a half mischievous and curious tone, her red eyes staring straight into mine.

I instantly protest, trying to get away from that piercing gaze. "W-Why would I? I have been here plenty of time already!"

" _Of course._ _What else is there to be afraid of when you cannot die, right?"_ Sora snickers and I flinch at how accurate she is. _S_ ince Sora has been staying inside my body for a while now. I guess it won't be too surprising if she knows at least a thing or two about my abnormal ability.

"Well now that you mention it, simply just dying that would make me afraid. There are other things like losing my friends and families, get kicked out of school, can't find a job, not be able to achieve my dreams and many, many more." While at it, I list out all the possibilities of worries and nightmares according to my ordinary life.

For some reasons the other self pauses at my ranting then bursts out in laughter. _"Friends, you say?"_

"Yeah. What about it?" Confused and irritated for suddenly being laughed at, I raise my eyebrow in question and the girl grins. " _So tell me... H_ _ow does it feel_ _to be killed by the one you wanted to be friend with?"_

 _Killed by a person you want to be in acquaintance with?! Is she trying to say that I_ _was killed by Nanase?_ Just then Nanase's screams and the moment she releases my hand, how she let me fall into the depth of the sea swiftly coming back to my mind all at once. Causing me to choke on my own breath due to the great shock.

" _Angry? Disappointed? Sad? Disgusted? Which one is it?_ _ _Or perhaps all of them at once?_ " _Sora giggles, recalling to the incident earlier as I frown, looking down at my feet and clenching my hands into fists. She then leans closer and whispers into my ears. " _That woman said she despise you, letting you fall off the cliff without a second thought._ _I don't get it, is that how *friends* are suppose to treat each other?"_

"No…"

 _"No? Does that mean thay it's just you who is too naïve to believe that she's actually your ally?"_

"...Maybe I'm too naïve"

" _B_ _ut don't worry, my dear. Because you still have me on your side!_ _It's not too late for us to give her a payback"_

"Payback?"

" _Correct_ _, since we now know that she's an enemy._ _What do you say if we eliminate her?"_ Sora nods and explains as if taking someone else life is a very small matter.

Terrified by the crazy idea and her over the top carefree attitude, I quickly shift my head away and refuse to continue listening to her temptation. "Eliminate?! What the heck?! You want me to kill her?!"

" _Yes. She hurt us, didn't she? That means she deserve to die."_ However before I can make a run, Sora has grabbed my face with both of her hands and held me closer. The grip is so strong that I cannot even struggle to get free. Leaving me with no choice but to confront her eyes to eyes. "I know that what she did was purely out of jealousy and wrong, but...I just can't imagine doing that to Nanase, it's not right"

I mean it's not her fault to be madly in love with Sesshomaru. Since I can sympathize with her feelings right now because I know what jealousy feels like. I understand how painful it is when watching the person you love being with someone else.

And trust me, it's not that easy to control or hold back your emotions when you're being drowned deep within resentment. Not to mention that both I and Nanase are coming from two different eras and races. Of course our action and thinking would be different. Perhaps that it is normal for Nanase to get rid of any potential rivals but not for us? We can never know...

 _"So you're going to forgive her then? Even after what she has done?"_ Sora emphasis every word slowly and clearly, causing me to stammer. "Well…I…"

Seeing the uncertainty showing all over my face, she says and points at my chest. " _Stop lying to yourself, Shiomi._ _I know that deep inside your heart, you hate that b*tch and want her to die as much as I do"_

" _Admit it. You wanted Nanase gone ever since the beginning, knowing that she would become Sesshomaru's mate in the near future"_ My eyes widened by her soul piercing words and she smirks. _"There's nothing you can hide from me, Shiomi. I know you much more than anyone else in this world"_

 _"Think about it, o_ _nce we get rid of her_ _…There will no longer be any obstacle gets in between you and him._ _After all, Nanase is nothing but an annoying little pest. It's not like anything will change if we squash a bug, don't you agree?"_

 **Meanwhile, at some unknown shore (One day has passed, Noon time)**

"So this is where you were hiding. Shiomi." Nanase walks toward to the figure lying stiff on the hot yellow sand, in the middle of the wide seaside and stops in front of her. "I see that you're alive quite well. Your persistent really amazed me, you know that?"

"You had all of us worried sick these days, even to the point that Sesshomaru had gone crazy looking all over for you. Even though hating to say this but, I'm quite envious." Nanase squats down and removes Shiomi's wet, messy hair off her face. "What is there so special about you? No matter how many times looking at your annoying face, I can only see that you're nothing but a plain and fragile human"

"And yet Sesshomaru still chooses you over I, who has everything that he's ever wanted. I just don't understand at all." Nanase turns her body around and let Shiomi lays on her back. "What kind of sorcery have you done to Sesshomaru that he's only having his eyes on you? Why can't you die? Where did you get that regeneration ability from? Just what exactly are you?"

"Come on, why are you so quiet?! Say something! Have the sea water make you go deaf?!" Even having questioned plenty of time, there's still no respond from the girl and Nanase quickly loses her temper. Her face turns sinister and her voice becomes louder. "Is it because you find me too irritating to answer, is that it? Just like how Sesshomaru always considering me to be.. Is that what you are thinking?!"

"I know that you despise me, girl. So much that you want me die a painful death…And that's why I have to act first before you do!" Suddenly, Nanase grabs Shiomi's neck and begins to strangle her with all the strength she has. "I was so certain… So certain that the fall back there could have killed you for good. And yet here you are, still breathing and recovering well. Was it because that damage wasn't strong enough?!"

"I never asked you to come back! Why couldn't you just stay still at the ocean floor?! I hate you! I hate you so much that seeing your face would only cause me throw up! It wouldn't be this exhausting if you lowly human had known your place from the beginning!" Nanase smirks when the girl starts to react and choking "I will never hand Sesshomaru to the likes of you! Never! You hear me?!"

Just then she hears an unfamiliar voice from behind and causes her to flinch in surprise. "Now, now…. Instead of torturing the poor little girl like that, Nanase-sama. How about you give her to me instead?"

"Who's there?! How do you know my name?!" Nanase growls and withdraws her hands, turning to the voice's direction and there she sees a man with straight long black hair, pale skin and red eyes, wearing spiky armor approaching them from afar.

"Greetings, Lady of the Inu Youkai clan of the South. I am called Naraku, an old friend of the person who will become your future mate, Sesshomaru."


	25. Chapter 25

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

"Old friend? Naraku? Who are you trying to fool? I have never heard Sesshomaru mention anything about you!" Nanase snarls and moves backward for every step forward Naraku makes.

"Is that really so, I'm quite sad. Well, it's understandable since our relationship after all is a bit…Complicated." He smirks.

"Quit playing around! What do you want?!"

"There's no need for you to get too cautious with me, Nanase-sama. After all, I'm an ally"

"Ally? Do you even know what you are saying? I barely even know you!" Nanase frowns when the guy gets near to where Shiomi's lying "It doesn't matter if you know me or not. What important right now is that I'm here to help"

"Help? With what?" She raises her eyebrow, trying to act innocent and harmless at the scene. Causing him to chuckle darkly at how naive Nanase is to think that she can fool him with an angel face "With what you're trying to do right now"

"W-What are you-"

"Wasn't you so desperate to get rid this girl just a while ago?" Her eyes widened when the guy she never knows in her life is seeing straight through her heart. "You're worried that she would reveal all of your crime to Sesshomaru…That's why you came here, to dispose her once more. However, I must tell you that it's not going to work. Because no matter how many times you try to kill her, that regeneration ability will continue reviving the girl all over and over again."

Hearing his explanation, she bites her lips and protests. "So what if she can't die?! I will find a way not to let that wench sees Sesshomaru ever again no matter what it takes."

"Beside, how did you know all of this?! Were you spying on me?!" Nanase accuses, pointing her finger at him and Naraku chuckles. "Now, now… Calm down. I totally come here in peace, not to pick a fight with you. And spying is such a harsh word. I prefer the terms *Observing the situation*"

Getting annoyed by his attitude, she spat. Watching him squats down next to Shiomi to check on her. "Whatever, they're still the same! Speak, what are you really scheming?!"

Naraku snickers when seeing Nanase's hand marks on the girl's neck is slowly fading. "Simple. I'm here to achieve the girl you're keeping"

"You want this weak human girl? Why? It's not like she can bring you any good"

"Actually you can say that I have taken quite an interested in her. If you give the girl to me, I will make sure that she will never meet Sesshomaru again."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then I will have no choice but to take her by force. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Getting a bad feeling about his warnings yet she hesitated, not fully trusting the strange man before her "How would I know if you're not going to sell me out?"

"I believe doing that will gain me no benefit…" Naraku persuades her calmly.

Since she's pretty much being cornered in this life and death situation, Nanase has no choice but to gives in. Therefore she asks him one last time to confirm. "Will you able to keep her away from Sesshomaru? Do you really have the power to do that?"

"Yes, you can count on me," He nods in much confident.

After spending a couple more seconds to think through, she steps aside and turns away. "Fine. Just hurry and get her out of my sight!"

Much to Naraku's satisfaction for not having to dirty his hand with another inu youkai's blood. "My pleasure," He smiles and approaches the unconscious Shiomi then carries her on his arms. Also taking the chance to observes her more closely while at it "Hmm…"

Annoyed to see the human girl is once again desired by another guy for no reason, she shoos the eyesores away. Not wanting herself to get involved in an unnecessary problem. "Just get going already. You know that Sesshomaru can be here in any minute, right? I don't want him to misunderstand that you and I are allies, it's troublesome."

Despite her warning, Naraku smirks fearlessly. "Please worry not, my lady. Because I, Naraku has already taken care of that"

Catching a hint of Sesshomaru's situation among his arrogant tone, Nanase questions him out loud. "What?! What do you mean by taking care of?! What did you do to Sesshomaru?!"

"Nothing much, I only sent some bugs to keep him busy for a period of time."

 **Meanwhile, at a forest not too far away**

"Ryuuja no mai!" Kagura waves her fan to create several tornadoes toward to the figure in front of her. Flying beside the woman is a mass of snake youkai, both alive and undead helping her with the battle.

"Soryuha!" In counter, Sesshomaru summons giant blue stokes of lightning to negate Kagura's attacks and her eyes widened once seeing the lightning coming straight at her. "Crap!"

To save herself from being electrocuted by the monstrous yoki, Kagura jumps out of the way to evade them. Helplessly watching his Soryuha subduing her Ryuuja no mai and destroys almost half of her army to dust within a split of second.

Once the blue lightnings are gone, Kagura gasps at the huge long trail on the ground nearby and curses inside. _Urg! I'm going to end up being killed if this keeps going! Damn that Naraku, just how much longer is he going to waste to capture a single girl?!_ _To think that he would be going all out like this,_ _Sesshomaru must be really cares for that human girl._

Seeing that Kagura is kneeling onto the ground to take a a breather, the lord takes the chance to charge forward. Trying to get out of the area as fast as possible. _I can smell both Nanase and Naraku scents from Shiomi's location._ _But why is Nanase there? What does she want?_

However Kagura is not going to let him leave that easily. Standing up from her spot, she gestures more and more youkai come to aid her, getting ready for another attack… _ _Sorry Sesshomaru, but I still have a heart to protect. That's why_ __I cannot let you pass this forest.  
_

Sesshomaru frowns, holding firmly onto the Tokijin and slices those snakes in half one by one. _Still trying to hold me back with those pathetic youkai of yours._ _Naraku you bastard! Just what are you planning to do with her?!_

 **Back to Naraku and Nanase**

 _So that's why I was able to get here first._ _This guy had planned to capture the girl from the start!_ Nanase's eyes widened when finally figures out why she found Shiomi way before anyone else did and how everything turned out, it was all because of Naraku's doing. _Spending so much effort just for single worthless girl._ _Why? What is so important about her?_

"Now if you please excuse me, I still have other business to take care of." Naraku says to her one last time and attempts to teleport out of the area. However before he's about to leave, Nanase calls out. "Wait"

He halts, shifting his head back. "Is there something wrong?"

"I want you to hit me." Nanase sudden demands causes his eyes widened a bit in surprise. But then he agrees to follow the brilliant idea. "Very well."

Once settled, she stands in front of him and crosses her arms up to her chest. "Anywhere but the face okay? Just one hit is enough."

As soon as Nanase's sentence ends, Naraku's tentacle comes out from his back and smacks her right at the stomach. Even though the strike doesn't seem so strong but its force is enough to send her flying a few feet away. Suffering greatly by both of the impact and falling flat on her back combined, she yelps. "You jerk! That was really hurt!"

"Send my regards to Sesshomaru for me." Naraku chuckles and vanishes into thin air while Nanase tries to sit up on the ground, rubbing her stomach painfully.

Only some minutes later, Sesshomaru arrives to the scene and she gasps in surprise at how fast he is. "S-Sesshomaru!"

His eyes widened in anger once knowing the person he's looking for has now fallen into his nemesis's hand. Now that both Shiomi and Naraku scent have disappeared into the thin air, his searching for her is unfortunately back to zero again.

 _Hmm… Sesshomaru's furious._ _It seems like Naraku and him do know each other. Guess that guy wasn't lying to me after all…_ Nanase's train of thought gets cut off once hearing Sesshomaru question "Why are you here?"

His cold, deadly tone instantly sends a chill down her spine and she gulps. "Uh…I.. Because I saw you were having a hard time looking for the human girl, so I wanted to help"

"It's also because I felt guilty for not be able to save her last time we were at the cliff. B-But that Naraku guy was too strong for me, I-I couldn't do anything…I'm sorry" Avoiding his gaze, she sobs and hold her stomach in pain.

After gaining enough info from her report, Sesshomaru flies off and leaves Nanase behind as the woman snickers behind her kimono sleeves, watching him disappear into the blue sky above. _Heh! It's useless, Sesshomaru!_ _There's no way you can find her, no matter how much you try…._

 **The next day**

"Uhm…What… time is it?" I stir, slowly open my eyes and glances around. Yet not recognizing anything around me "Wha-? Where am I?"

Rubbing my eyes to see more clearly, I sit up and see that I am now staying inside a small traditional room and lying on a comfortable white futon "How did I get in here?"

"Eh? W-Who changed my clothes?!" Then I also notice that my school uniform's replaced with a simple purple kimono. _Just what the hell had happened when I was unconscious?! Where are the others?_

While watching left and right to find the owner of this place, something absolute in white suddenly gets into my view that cause me to yelp out loud in surprise. "Ekk!"

After taking a couple of seconds to calm myself and take a closer look. I sigh in relief that it's only a girl whose hair and clothes, almost everything that is in white yet her eyes are totally black. _God, she startled me!_ _How long have she been here? Why didn't she say anything?_

Therefore little girl is sitting at the corner of the room and holding a round mirror in her lap. Staring at me quietly and somehow doesn't seem to be bothered much about my scream. After observing her for a while, I start to wonder if she is having some kind of strange disease that turns herself fully white. Or she's just simply a Youkai...

Curious, I try greeting her "Hello?" but the girl doesn't answer.

Okay… I wonder if she's shy. Let's try again. "Do you live here alone? Where are your parents?"

Still no response from her and everything turns awkward silence.

Not giving up yet, I decide to ask this mysterious girl one more time. "Is this your home? Do you know where we are?"

Surprisingly this time she nods back in reply and my face brightens. "Then did you change my clothes by any chance?"

The girl nods again and I sigh in relief. "By the way, may I know your name?"

"Kanna." She answers dully and before I can say anything else, the door behind Kanna slides open and another person steps in. "So, you're finally awake, Shiomi. I was getting worried since you're sleeping for so long."

"Naraku!?" My eyes widened once seeing that dangerous man who kidnapped Rin from before, standing in front of me. Could it be that he's the one who brought me here?! And Kanna is also working for Naraku?!

"I believe this is the first time we talk one on one, is it not?" Naraku approaches to the bed and I quickly back away. Trying to find something sharp to defend myself yet there is nothing to grab in sight. "Enough with that friendly chat! Why am I here?! What do you want from me?!"

"The reason I brought you here was because I wanted to use you against Sesshomaru."

"You're keeping me as a hostage to weaken him?"

"Well yes, and you shall be the one to kill Sesshomaru."

"What? Me? Against Sesshomaru? What make you think that I can win?" I raise my eyebrow at the ridiculous idea.

"Don't be too modest, Shiomi. I know full well what you're capable of. A monstrous power that letting you easily break Azusa's shield into pieces only by normal punches. On top of all is an regeneration ability that keeps you away from death's hands for countless times." He chuckles darkly once cornered me at the wall behind… _Not to the mention the bond you share with him._ _Heh!_ _I have already won just by having you in my hand._

"What make you think that I will fight for you?" I try hardest not to turn panic. _Hurting Sesshomaru, are you kidding me? There is no way I'm going to do that! And how the hell does he know so much about me?!_

However my strong refusal doesn't affect Naraku's decision and the guy even respond back in full confidence. "Oh you will know why soon enough. And after getting rid of that irritating Sesshomaru. I will absorb your body into mine to strengthen my power"

"What?! Absorb?! You are crazy!" I object at his bizarre plan and try to get away from him as fast as possible. Yet Naraku grabs my arm and pushes me onto my knees to prevent me from running "Imagine once your regeneration ability is combined to mine, I will become immortal!"

This is bad, what should I do now?! Just where the heck is Sora when I need her the most?! _  
_

 ***Flash back***

"Okay let me get this straight. You are the one who control my body whenever I'm unconscious ever since that incident?" I start recalling to what happens back then, how I suddenly gained super power and flight and many more. As Sora exclaimed everything to be her working and grinned viciously " _Yep!_ _All mine!"_

Feeling kind of disappointed when knowing that none of those cool abilities belonged to me, I let out a sigh "I see…And the reason you stay within me… was because of my regeneration ability?"

What a pity, I even planned ahead how to use the strength to help the others or at least be able to defended myself from dangerous situations.

" _That's right._ _It's pretty useful and you know that too"_

"So… it's really not because we're related or anything? I mean, you did mention something similar to that topic when we first met" While at it, I asked Sora if she had any info about my origin or this strange healing ability. Since there must be a specific reason that she chose my body to posses to begin with.

However she just tilts her head cluelessly and acted as if none of that had happened _"Oh? Did I?"_

"Yes!" I yelled to knock some memories back into her head and Sora giggled mischievously. _"I'm just joking, there's no need to get so worked up like that. Though what if I say we that are related then will you believe me?"_

"H-Huh?!" Her mysterious answer caused me to immediately taken aback. _What the heck?! Is she playing another trick question with me?!_

I deadpanned for a moment and she started laughing at my amusing expression _"Ha ha… I never know teasing you can be so much fun"_

This girl, I can't identify whichever of her saying is the truth anymore! "And why didn't you go back to your own body? Don't you feel uncomfortable sharing the same flesh with a human?"

Suddenly after hearing my complains, Sora halted her laughing and glared at me. " _Simple, it's because I don't want to."_

 ***End Flash back***

 _No! I cannot let him using me to fulfill his dirty plan!_ _I have to get out of here!_ I get up on my feet and charge full speed to the door up ahead. However, Naraku teleports up to the door and pushes me back inside the room by his tentacles. "Trying to run away huh? I don't think so"

Not giving up that easily, I get back up and attempt to escape again but end up receiving more hits from him to the stomach. Seeing me collapse on the floor, Naraku approaches and lifts me up to mid-air with one of his tentacles. "There's no chance for you to stand against me, girl. You know it"

"No! I will never work for the likes of you even if you kill me!" I protest, struggling to get free but to no avail as his grip on my neck is getting tighter by seconds.

 _Hmph! Even to the verge of dying, she still doesn't want to fight back._ _Why is she trying so hard to hide her power?_ After giving her a taste of suffering, the girl still refuses to unleash her true potential and Naraku's starting to get impatience. Therefore he releases Shiomi and decides to try another tactic _…Perhaps I should get on with the plan first and see where it will be going._

"Kanna" Naraku calls for the white girl standing behind him and she nods, slowly approaches Shiomi with a mirror on her hand. Kanna then stops before me and holds up the mirror to my face.

"W-What are you trying to do?!" I look at my own reflection inside and suddenly, a flash appears from the mirror's surface and the next thing I know, my mind is completely gone blank.

"Remember to keep her soul well, Kanna. Do not get loose of her no matter what happens." Naraku smirks at the lifeless body lying on the ground and orders the little girl next to him.

However only a couple of seconds later, Shiomi moves again and stands up from her spot. Causing Naraku to back away in alert once sensing a tremendous aura coming from her.

He then notices the change of color in her eyes and smirks. "Hmph! Now I see what's going on. Two souls sharing a body, why didn't I think of that…"

Wanting to test the girl's power, Naraku fires several of energy beams toward her. Yet Sora evades them all and destroys every single one of his tentacle coming at her by bare hands with ease. "Heh! If you truly wish for I to follow your orders around like a good little girl over there. Then you better prove yourself worthy to me, Naraku"

 _How fast._ _ _Looks like I have no choice but to use it to take her down_. _ Naraku releases his deadly shouki toward the girl in order to stop her. Different from his expectation to see the girl suffers however, she doesn't seem to be affected by poisonous cloud even a little bit "What? Is that all you got? Wasn't you so full confident of your power just a while ago?"

Soon, she reaches to where he is standing and strikes, only to activate his magical barrier and Naraku chuckles. "It's useless, my barrier has been enhanced by the power of Shikon no Tama. You will never be able to destroy it."

Once hearing the name coming out from his mouth, she halts her fists. "What was that? Shikon no Tama you say?"

"That's right. I, Naraku is the one who possesses most pieces of the jewel. And once finish collecting all of it, I shall become invincible"

"Turning you invincible? Hah! Don't tell me you seriously thinking that piece of junk can help with your hopeless case, do you?" Sora bursts out in laughter by the amusing story and cracks her fingers, dealing more punches onto his magical shield.

 _Calling the Shikon no Tama *that piece of junk*...What an arrogant wench._ Sora's cunning attitude irritates Naraku greatly. _"_ As you can see here, the jewel is much powerful that it looks. You will never know what else it's capable of."

"Wow! Perhaps you're right. It really is powerful, I'm impressed!" She snickers once noticing the barrier begins to crack at where her fists are landing on and his eyes widened in shock. _What?! She damaged my new shield with only normal attack?!_

 _If I don't act soon, the barrier is going to be broken and that girl will get me..._ _I cannot let that happen so easily!_

Quickly Naraku orders "Kanna! Steal her soul!" and Kanna obliges, holding up the mirror to the girl in front of Sora as she shifts her head back and smirks "Now you want my soul too? How greedy. But worry not because you can see clearly here that I'm quite a generous person"

Then without hesitation, she stares straight into the round glass that causes a huge amount of light leaves her body and flies into it.

 _She wanted her soul to be taken?_ _Why?_ Her reckless action causes Naraku's eyes to widen in confusion, soon he receives his answer once the mirror react by being overflowed with Sora's life energy and Kanna's immediately taken aback. On top of that, the girl's still standing straight on her two feet and completely healthy. Much to his horror. _What?! Her soul is that large?!_

"What's wrong, Kanna? Full already?" Sora chuckles as Kanna retreats to the back, protecting the round mirror within her arms. Figuring that confronting the little girl won't bring any good, she turns back to Naraku and steps forward "Looks like your plan to control me has failed horribly. So, what are you doing to do now huh, Naraku?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note:** This chapter takes place after chapter 294 in original manga

* * *

 _\- In your arms, all my pain inside is washed right through -  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 _Hmm…This girl is much stronger than I've expected._ _If this keeps going, my plan will completely be ruined._ Naraku frowns, staying on guard and calculating for the next move. _Guess I have no other choice but to…_

While Sora's starting to feel uncomfortable as she clenches her hands and steps forward. _Seems like I have to hurry and end the fight._ _If I stay for too long, this human body will end up succumbs to that bastard's Shouki…_

"Kanna! Release!" Before Sora can reach to him, Naraku orders Kanna out loud and the little girl holds up the round mirror to the air and release all the soul she has captured back to their owner.

"What?" Sora's eyes widened at the huge source of light flying toward her and the second after they get into her body, she begins to tumbles and her eyes colors quickly change back to normal brown. Losing all her strength and falls onto the floor below, unconscious.

Finally safe, Naraku turns back to his human form and squats down next to her. _As much as I don't want to release the girl soul, but_ … _In order to keep the other one in check, we need her to be back to her own body._

"She's going to be a threat if we let her live. Perhaps I should absorb her right now when I still can then use the girl's power to eliminate Sesshomaru" Before he can do anything however, Kanna alert him "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…"

"…are here" Right after her sentence ends. There is a big crash at the other side of the room and a familiar voice calling for his name "Naraku!"

"Has anyone told you that it's really impolite to destroy other people's property?" Having expected for his arrival from the beginning, Naraku stands up and turns around to face him. Watching the door is sent flying to the wall behind him by a strong force. And stepping inside the room is a not-too-happy Sesshomaru with Tokijin in his hand "Sesshomaru?"

Without any warning, Sesshomaru charges forward to strike at Naraku but he jumps backward and activates his barrier "Hmph! Acting fast as always"

Seeing the lord stops next to the unconscious Shiomi and glances down at her to check, the man chuckles "It's okay, the girl is still fine. Though I'm worried that if she sleeps in this room for too long, my Shouki may badly affect her"

Irritated by Naraku's scheme for dragging Shiomi into this unnecessary mess, Sesshomaru frowns and fixes his attention back to the long black haired guy ahead "Hmph! The one you should be worried about right now is your own head" He growls and steps forward, tighten his grips on Tokijin "Vermin"

Inuyasha appears a second later at the door with he Tessaga in his hands and yells "There you are, Naraku! Prepare to die!"

 _Heh! You want to kill me? Dream on. A_ _s long as *it* is being hidden, you won't have a slightest chance to defeat me…_ (It: The infant/Akago) Naraku smirks as the sight of the Hanyou "What a pleasant surprise to see you here. Inuyasha"

"F*cking bastard! You're not getting away from me this time!" Inuyasha growls as Naraku continues taunting the hanyou "Hmph! Are you sure about that? Somehow my instinct is telling me the otherwise" While Kanna quietly hides behind him, inside the magical barrier.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome finally arrives to the room with the other members and gasps in shock once seeing the girl in purple kimono lying lifelessly on the floor next to Sesshomaru "Senpai!"

Notices the poisonous cloud up ahead, Miroku alerts them "Damn it, Shouki!" and Sango puts on her mask "Be careful! Stand back!"

Scared to be affected by the poisonous cloud, Shippou and Kirara retreat further outside. While Kagome steps forward and shoots her arrow toward the Shouki to clear up the whole room. Once done, she dashes to Shiomi's side "Senpai, are you okay?!" and tries to wake the girl up by laying her arm gently. However she doesn't respond and Kagome frowns "But why? Senpai's body is fine. There's no sight of Naraku's shouki within her"

Angered, she gets up and draws out her bow to aim at him "Naraku! What happened to her?! What have you done to senpai?!"

 ***Flash back***

"Inuyasha, are you sure that you catch senpai's scent at Naraku's place?!" Kagome asked him when they're traveling through the forest to Naraku's hideout and he nodded in response "I'm positive"

"So that's why Sesshomaru was looking for her the other day! It was because Naraku had gotten her captured!"

"Talk about Sesshomaru, that bastard is there too"

"Of course he is, let's hurry!"

When Inuyasha's gang almost reached to Naraku's place, they saw Sesshomaru appeared from the sky and landed in front of the magical barrier. Tempting to show off his skill to the elder brother, Inuyasha put Kagome down and walked forward "Heh! Step aside, Sesshomaru! Destroying Naraku's barrier is my job!"

Rolling up his right arm sleeve then drew out Tessaiga, waiting for it to turn red and swing "Kaze no Kizu!"

Seeing his energy waves easily broke through the barrier and created an entrance big enough for everyone to get in, the Hanyou smirked viciously "How ya like that!" tapping Tessaiga on his shoulder yet Sesshomaru ignored him and rushed straight inside "H-Hey!"

 ***End flashback***

Despite the girl's threats, Naraku snickers "Nothing much. We were just having a little fun before you all decided to show up and interrupted us" only to enrage her even more and she shoots an arrow at him, however it's instantly neutralized once reaching to Naraku's barrier.

Miroku tries to open his Kazaana's seal to attack him but he's stopped in half-way by the sight of Saimyousho flying around Naraku "Samiyousho!"

"Don't open the air rip, Houshi-sama! Hiraikotshu!" Sango steps up and throws the giant boomerang toward Naraku. As Inuyasha also adds up the attack by summoning energy waves with Red Tessaiga but they both are bounced back by his magical barrier.

Watching their hopeless effort, Naraku smirks "Heh heh, it's all futile. My shield is unbreakable!"

 _Sh*t! Red Tessaiga isn't working on him either!_ While Inuyasha's thinking for another tactic to break the shield, Sesshomaru charges forward to swing Tokijin at the man. However, just like any others one, his attack's also proved to be ineffective against Naraku's magical barrier.

 _Hmph! Since Sesshomaru is here, it's impossible for me to get near to that girl now_ _so there's _no purpose for me to stay here any longer..._ _ Naraku glares at the silver haired man in front of him then begins floating into the air "As much as I want to stay and play with you all. But it's already time for me to take my leave now"

Seeing their nemesis is trying to escape, Inuyasha dashes to where Naraku is and attempts to stop him "What?! Bastard! You're not going anywhere!" but to no avail as he's already vanished together with Kanna off the spot "…Till we meet again. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha…"

"Damn it! He gets away!" He growls after his chance to kill Naraku has once again slipped away and Miroku eases him "Leave it, Inuyasha. There are still other opportunities for us to confront him again. He can't hide from us forever"

Once Naraku's fully gone, Sesshomaru approaches Shiomi on the floor to pick her up into his arm. Standing right beside then, Kagome notices that the lord's expression soften soon after checking her senpai completely alright and she frowns in doubt. _I wonder if there's other reasons for Naraku to capture her besides luring Sesshomaru here._

"Sesshomaru, take a good care of her. Okay? I don't want things like today to happen again" Kagome reminds Sesshomaru when he's about to walks off from the scene "You got that, right?" She emphasis every word with a serious face and Sesshomaru simply reply with a "Hn" before flying away…

* * *

.

..

… _It feels warm, but why?_ _I don't remember anything after Kanna showed me the mirror…_ Multiples thoughts start going haywire inside my head while I'm dazing off… _And w_ _hat happened after that?_ _Could it be there's something odd about the mirror that cause me to be unconscious?_

But more importantly, what happened to my body after I fainted? Don't tell me Naraku have already absorbed me like he say he would? I-It can't be, can it?

 _No! I cannot let him use my power against Sesshomaru!_ My eyes snap open and immediately look around to take a little grasp of situation I am in. However, only to be left confused when in front of me there is nothing but darkness. After spending a short moment to think, I jump into a quick conclusion that perhaps I have fallen into another dream and try to sit up. Yet for some reasons none of my limbs is moving.

 _What the heck?!_ _If this is a dream, I should be able to move!_ I start to panic and try harder to move a finger but my effort all seems to be hopeless. Just then another important figure comes into my mind, Sora.

 _That's right! She must be around here somewhere! Perhaps she knows what is wrong and be able to get me out of here!_ With that thought, I try to open my mouth to call for her, however… _What?! My voice isn't coming out!_

"Ah…" Unfortunately that is the best result I can get. _N-No way! I can neither move nor speak! What's going on?_

"Did you have a good sleep?" Suddenly Naraku's scary head pops out of nowhere within the darkness and scares the heck out of me "Naraku?!"

 _If N_ araku _is here, does it mean this is not a dream?! Then I_ _have to get out of here!_ However my body still refuses to listen and remains frozen. _Damn it!_

"Heh heh, you cannot escape no matter how much you try. Because you have already become a part of me, Shiomi" Naraku smirks as his tentacles are now revealed to be warping around my body and I gasp in terror, finally figure out that this is the main reason I cannot move from the very beginning.

 _What?! This can't be happening!_ I struggle stronger to break free but only to have his grips on me tightened and Naraku starts laughing at my hopeless effort "Hmhp! It's all useless, better stop resisting and give in to me, little girl…"

No! I cannot die like this! Let go of me! You jerk!

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ah…" Shiomi give out a faint sound as she begins to stir within Sesshomaru's embrace. Notices a slight movement from the girl, he call for her softly "Shiomi…"

However different from his expectation that she would open her eyes to greet him, Shiomi's peaceful expression suddenly changes to negative dramatically as her hands hold up to her throat. Looks like wanting to say something but cannot "N-Na…"

And right after she shifts her body around, as if trying to get out of his arm and Sesshomaru has no choice but to holds her even tighter in order to calm her down. Unfortunately his action proves to gives an opposite effect as she starts screaming and struggling even stronger within his grip "No! Let go of me! You jerk!"

"Shiomi! Wake up!" Sesshomaru raises his voice and causes Shiomi to jolt up, snapping her eyes wide open "H-Huh?! Wha-?!"

Starled, I rub my eyes to have a clearer views of everything around and gasp out loud once seeing a familiar face in front of me "S-Sesshomaru? Is that you?!"

"Who else do you think I am?" He calmly responds, staring at my dumbfounded face as I pinch my cheeks hard to make sure that this is not another illusion. _It hurts! That's mean I'm not dreaming!_

Then everything just now was only a nightmare…Naraku hasn't absorbed me yet! Thanks god! I'm alive!

"Sesshomaru!" Finally be able to see his face again after so long, I burst out into tears and hug him tightly. Burying my face into his chest and crying like no tomorrow "Waahh! It was so scary! You had no idea how much I had gone through! I thought I was going to die for real!"

Sesshomaru leans closer and caresses my head "Everything is okay now, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you anymore"

"Do you really mean it?" I ask him again to confirm while still sobbing and he silently nods, using his kimono sleeve to wipe the tears and musus off my face. Just then I hear Rin's voice calling for me from behind "Onee-chan!" and I shift my head back to greet her "Rin!"

"Are you okay, onee-chan? You was unconscious when Sesshomaru-sama brought you back here. I was really worried!" Rin holds onto my right arm as I hug the girl's head "Yeah I'm fine. I miss you so much!"

"Rin misses you too! I'm glad that you've come back to us, onee-chan!"

"Me too. How's everyone doing when I'm gone?"

"Well... beside worrying sick about your whereabouts, we're all good"

"I see, that's good to hear…" My eyes then dart around the place, yet only to find Jaken and Ah-Un sitting together at one spot "By the way Rin, do you know where Nanase is? Is she still here with us?"

"Yeah, she's standing over there behind the tree" The little girl points at the big tree from afar and I immediately notice a glimpse of her red kimono at the bottom of the wood. Even though not wanting to confront Nanase right away when I just get back to the group but... I cannot delay any longer when this matter has involved my own life in it...

"Alright everyone…Would you please excuse me for a bit" Therefore I decide to let go of Sesshomaru and attempts to stand up. However it's impossible to do so when his arm is still clinging onto my hips, not showing any sign of letting go.

Figure that he's worried about my health, I smile to ensure him "Don't worry, I'm totally okay. Really" And after a bit of hesitation, Sesshomaru agrees to release me and I nod at him before walking toward to the tree up ahead.

"Nanase-san" I approach the female Inu youkai and she flinches, refusing to look at me in the eyes "W-What do you want?!"

"We need to talk" I speak in a serious tone and the woman pauses then slowly shifts her head back. Quietly glancing at Sesshomaru, who is sitting far away behind my back under a big tree before responding "…Just us?"

"Yes, just us" I nod and she bites her lips, turning away "Fine, lead the way"

 **10 minutes later…**

"What do you want to talk about?" Nanase spat, folding her arms across the chest as we make a stop at an empty spot not too far away from Sesshomaru's group.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about!" Somewhat is irritated by her arrogant attitude after what she has done to me, I raise my voice to the point almost yelling and she clicks her tongue, acting as if nothing has happened "Yeah? So what? Are you expecting me to say sorry and admit what I did to you right here? Or you want me to kneel down crying and begging for my life?"

Before I can say anything else, Nanase shouts "Heh! If so then you've mistaken! Because I will never lower my head to the likes of you!"

"Stop it!" Seeing that she has gone too far, I yell back for her to shut up in order to get back to the main point. And when Nanase finally calms down a bit, I ask her "I can understand that you are irritated because of Sesshomaru's poor treatment. But did you really have to kill me? Was that really necessary?!"

"Of course it was necessary! Who had given you the permission to act so intimate with him, huh?" She answers loud and clear while pointing her finger at me "You only reap what you sow, for acting like a slut!"

"The only one who can be close to him is only me! You got that?! Me! I shall not allow a lowly human like you to steal my rightful place, not ever!"

After hearing her true feelings, my face darkened and anger begins rising up inside "You seriously thought that all this time, it was just you who had been suffering and being unhappy?! It disgusts me, knowing how selfish you can be!"

Those words are so accurate that cause Nanase fangs to cringe and she spat "So what if I'm selfish?! What are you going to do? Go and tell Sesshomaru about it? Go on ahead! Just so you know I'm not afraid of him!"

" _How unforgivable!_ _We have to kill her!"_ Suddenly Sora's voice appears inside my mind that causes me to gasp and repeat the word. _Kill…?_

 _"That's right. She killed and insulted us! There's no reason for her not to die!"_ Sora urges me as I glance at Nanase, for a short moment imagining about her dying under my very own hands doesn't seem so bad…

However, I hesitated over the important decision. _No..._ _I…I can't…_

" _Why not?!"_ It's not surprising that she'll be frustrated by my answer and I try to explain. _Because_ _I don't think taking revenge, and to this point - killing someone, is not always a good option._

 _"What do you mean not a good option?! There's no suitable punishment for her other than death!"_

 _I'm sorry, Sora..._ _But I've harmed anyone in my life and I want to remain that way…_

Hearing so, Sora pauses a bit before responding in a threatening tone. Pretty much very angry right now _"So you're just going to let her live like that?"_

 _Maybe there's another way to solve this besides killing._ I persuade her to try another method but she refuses to listen _"No, there's no other way, Shiomi…"_

Meanwhile, watching the girl standing still without speaking after all the outburst. Nanase's raises her eyebrow in confusion. _What's with her?_ _Is she spacing out?_

"Hmph! The one you should be afraid of isn't him, Nanase…" Suddenly, Shiomi speaks up again and in a blink of an eye, her left hand grabs Nanase's throat "…But me!" and lifts her up into the air. Causing Nanase to gasp in terror once she loses both of her voice and balance. _S-So strong!_

 _What's happening?! My body is moving on its own!_ _This power…Is it your doing, Sora?!_ From inside, I'm struggling to stop whatever my body is trying to do and unbeknown to me, my left eye color has turned red. Just then I hear Sora growls by my ears " _If you cannot kill her then I shall be the one to do it!"_

 _No! Don't!_ Figures that Sora's trying to take over my body to kill Nanase, I bite my lips to gain full focus to withdraw my hand back before everything's too late. However, my grip on Nanase's neck is only getting stronger by seconds and the female inu youkai starts to choke, her face's turning blue due to lacking of air. _Sora, stop it! You're going to break her neck!_

"No!" I finally able to take my voice back and yell, grabbing my left wrist with my right hand and squeeze it with all the strength I have to make it release Nanase "Let… her go!"

After some seconds later, my left hand eventually obeys to my order and loosen it grips, dropping Nanase onto the ground. As soon as Nanase's free, she crawls further away and takes the chance to gain some air. Before Sora completely takes over, I shout to Nanase and causes her to flinch in terror "Leave! And never come back! I will kill you if you ever show your face to me again! You got that?!"

 _My left eye, it's burning!_ Covering left half of my face, I groan in pain and try to subdue Sora's rage as much as possible. However I won't be able to withstand for too long when Sora's obviously much more powerful than me. _Nanase, you better run now if you still value your life…!_

Nanase's face turns pale after hearing what I've said and quickly, she gets up on her feet and flees from the screen in fear without looking back. Once she's gone out of sight, I let go and fall on my knees, still holding to my head in pain _"How naïve. You won't be able to last long in this cruel world …"_ Sora's voice's fades away as my left eye gradually changes back to its normal color _"…if you continue being too soft to your enemy like what you are doing right now, Shiomi"_


	27. Chapter 27

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **A couple of days later**

 **At some unknown mountain**

At that time... Sora almost took over my body when I was still having my consciousness. But how could that possibly be? Did it have something to do with Kanna's mirror from back then...? Could it be that she had messed up our souls by any chance?

I keep walking mindlessly for a while until Rin shouts from behind "Onee-chan! Look out!" that snaps me back into reality and I shift my head back to her, confused "Huh? Wha-Wah!"

Then my foot misstep the mountain's border and I immediately fell on my knees, heart racing while watching my left leg hanging on the air "T-That was close…!"

"Are you okay, one-chan? You've been spacing out a lot lately" Rin rushes over and squats down next to me as I nod "Y-Yeah, I'm fine" trying to gets up on my feet and catch up with Sesshomaru and Jaken up ahead "Don't worry about it"

Suddenly the lord walking and Jaken asks him "Eh? What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" as we find ourselves are standing in front of a white giant headless bird, which blood has completely run dried, lying lifelessly on top of the mountain

 _Who would be able to behead such a thing?_ I awed by the sight and Jaken speaks up excitedly "Oh, this thing…It's headless!"

"It looks like you didn't make it in time, eh? Sesshomaru. The entrance has already closed…" All of a sudden there's a female voice behind us and we immediately spin around to see that Kagura, the wind-user, is standing from the border above "Kagura?!"

Scared, Rin rides Ah-Un and backs away from her and Jaken yells, pointing his two-heads staff at her "What's with you?! You have been randomly turning up around Sesshomaru-sama lately! Sesshomaru isn't the least bit interested in you!"

 _She does?_ I glance at Sesshomaru then to Kagura, somewhat a bit surprised (If you're confused why Shiomi doesn't know, it's because she's not being with Sesshomaru all the time like Jaken)

"Speak, what do you mean by this entrance?" Sesshomaru swiftly jumps up to face her and the woman smirks "A path that continues to the boundary between this world and the next. You see, Naraku and Inuyasha have already gone in there"

The next world?! Does she mean by the Netherworld? But what exactly are they doing in such a place?

"Hmph, The way you say it… Sound like you know something else" Catch a hint in her sentence that she may be able to show him the route, Sesshomaru asks her and she nods "Oh I do know the other path. Though I won't be so sure if you will be able to pass through alive, Sesshomaru"

Annoyed when hearing Kagura underestimating his lord, Jaken shouts "There's nothing in this world he can't come across! So stop your yapping and show us the way!" And his demand earns a satisfied smirk from Kagura "Hmph, if you insist…"

Once settled, Jaken turns to us "Alright, you two go back and wait. Because I'll be the only one coming with Sesshomaru-sama this time"

"Okay" While Rin follow his decision without an objection, I resist "Hold on! I want to go too!"

However he rejects me in a blink of an eye "What?! No way! Sesshomaru-sama and I are not there to play! If you go there you can only be a nuisance to Sesshomaru-sama!" and points his staff at Rin and Ah-Un, trying to give me an excuse not to follow "And beside, who is going to look after Rin once you're gone?! Are you intending to leave her alone, all by herself?!"

"Uhm…" Seeing me hesitated, Rin raises her voice "Actually I'm not really all by myself. I still have Ah-Un with me" causing us two gasp in surprise "Huh?! Are you sure, Rin?"

"Yup. I will be fine"

Now knowing that there's nothing can hold me down, I turn back to Jaken "Then…" but he cuts me off by yelling to my face "No is still no!"

Not giving up so easily, I turn to Sesshomaru and ask for his permission "Sesshomaru…" but he refuses me within a heartbeat "It's not safe"

"I promise I will hide in a place that no one can see me! Please? I won't do anything to slow you down! I just want to know if my friend is okay!" I try to persuade him with everything I have and Jaken protests the crazy idea "Quit your blabbing already. You're not going anywhere, you hear!? So stop bothering Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Pretty please, Sesshomaru" Ignoring Jaken's outburst from behind, I plead and show my poor puppy face to Sesshomaru. Until he frowns and finally gives in "Fine!" much to Jaken's surprise "Eh?!"

 _Hm?_ _Interesting, this guy seems only to be weak against that human girl._ Kagura, who has been watching the whole ruckus from the start, eyes are widened a bit in amazement "Are you guys done? Can we go already? I still have many other things to take care of"

"B-But…" Jaken is once again lost for word by his lord's reckless decision and I jump in joy "Yes!"

Since there is nothing more for her to do here, Rin waves at us and slowly flies away with Ah-Un "Take care everyone"

"Alright, follow me" Kagura summons a giant feather and flies off on it. Not wasting time, Jaken holds onto Sesshomaru's Mokomoko as I hug him by the side and we quickly fly after her.

 **Mountain in the Realm of Fire**

"In this Land of Fire is a gate that connects to *the other side*" Kagura describe about the place while leading us into a big cave's entrance "Over here"

Standing before the entrance, Jaken asks his lord "Sesshomaru-sama, Can we really trust that Kagura? She may be luring you into a trap again"

"Settle down" However Sesshomaru responds causes him to gasp in confusion "E-Eh?"

"Not you, I mean Tenseiga" He frowns and we notice one of his swords is glowing with blue aura and shaking on its own mysteriously.

 _So the other sword is named Tensaiga_ … _Now that reminds me, I've never seen him wielding that sword even for once. I wonder why…._ I stare at the sword on his hips, deep in thought as Sesshomaru steps forward into the dark cave "Let us go"

"Please wait, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken calls out for him and shifts his head back yelling "Hey, you! Stop spacing out and get going!" Pulling me back into reality and I hurry down the path from behind "Ah! C-Coming!"

 **Inside the cave**

 _What a dark, scary looking place._ _Are those youkai bones on the ground..?_ I watch the area in high alert as the cave's gloomy atmosphere sends a chill down my spine. After a bit more of walking, Kagura halts her feet "Alright, this is as far as I can go…"

"Huh?" I shift my head back to her in confusion and she responds, making her way back toward to the exit "… I don't want to get involved in this"

Sensing something is wrong with this cave, Jaken speaks up "What do you mean, Kagura?! Is it really dangerous up ahead?!" and Kagura scoffs "Will you shut up? You're the one who asked me to show you the way!"

"And I've already told you from the start…I wouldn't guarantee your safety"

Not going to stop her from retreating, Sesshomaru continues walking further inside as I and Jaken hurry ourselves to catch up to him. And soon after, we reach to a big round gate which is guarded by two giant statues on each side, carrying weapons on their hands.

Then I notice the the familiar ox and horse faces on their bodies and gasp. _Eh? Don't tell me they are Gozu and Mezu, the guardians of the Underworld?_

 _"Do you want to pass?"_ Suddenly we hear a voice coming out from them and Jaken spins around in shock "H-Huh?! D-Did the stone statue speak?!"

 _"Do you wish to pass?"_ Those statues then open their eyes one after another and stare at us _"Or do you not wish to pass?"_

Being asked such an obvious question, Jaken yells back "Of course we want to pass! That's why we're here!"

 _"Then you shall pass"_ The statues reply and in instant, their bodies turn brighter and they move out of their spot. Walking toward us as Jaken quickly climbs onto Sesshomaru's Mokomoko to hide behind his back.

Figures that there's going to be a big fight, I retreat further behind them to find a safe spot and there I find Kagura, who is leaning onto one of the rocks nearby and seems to have been watching the whole thing from the beginning "Eh? You're still here?"

"Just be quiet and watch!" She snarls at me and I blink, somewhat is confused by her action but oblige to hide along side her anyway "Uh…Okay"

Back to the fight, after Sesshomaru has failed to kill Gozu and Mezu with Tokijin, he decides to out Tenseiga to confront them again. Therefore at that very moment, Tenseiga shines up and the gate behind him suddenly opens on its own, brightening up the whole dark cave by the its white light.

 _The gate's opened!_ My jaw drops in awed, watching Gozu and Mezu kneel down before him _"You, who wields the sword of the other world…Shall pass"_

Therefore I learn from them that Tenseiga a sword which cuts down those who do not belong to this world. That's why it will be naturally for them to be cut by it as well since they do not belong to the living world.

"You won't struggle futilely…huh. How wise" Sesshomaru picks up Tokijin and sheathes it back. Once aware that the situation is safe, he calls out to me "Shiomi" and I jump out of my hiding spot to rush to his side "Yes, I'm here!"

"Shiomi?" Jaken tilts his head at the unfamiliar name and I flinch "T-That's me…!"

"Wait a minute, I thought your name was Sora?"

"Well…you can say that it's a nickname…?"

Realize that he has been tricked for the whole time, Jaken yells "What?! So you lied to us?!" and I can only smile apologetically "I'm sorry Jaken-san. I will explain everything to you and Rin when we return. Okay?"

"Yeah! You better be! You-!" Jaken immediately halts his scolding once sensing the Inu Daiyoukai intense glare behind his shoulder and he gulps "I-I mean it's doesn't matter! I have no interest in your name or whatsoever! So keep that explanation to yourself!"

"Oh…Okay?" I nod to him as we walk through the big gate. _What a sudden change of mind…_

When stepping through the giant gate, before our eyes is another mountainous land as its surface is covered with endless of spiky rocks on the ground. Far away within the mist I see an enormous dog-like skeleton figure wearing armor standing alone by itself and not to mention some weird looking skeleton birds flying all over the place.

"Wow" Needless to say, I'm totally awed by the bizzare scenery. _So this is the Netherworld, it doesn't look like how i imagined it would be…_ But why is there a big animal skeleton sitting in this place all by itself? I wonder who had put it here…

" _Inu no Taisho"_

"Eh?" The sudden voice in my head causes me to gasp in surprise and instantly catches Sesshomaru's attention "What is it?"

Hearing nothing else but a name or a title, I shake my head in response "I-It's nothing" Weird, for a moment I thought I heard Sora's voice saying something _...Inu no taisho, was it?_ _Was she trying to tell me that this huge skeleton have something to do with that?_

When getting near to the giant armored skeleton, I notice Naraku is standing in the air with his barrier on and Sesshomaru draws out Tokijin to fire sends an energy ball at him. Once seeing us up on the air, Kagome shout out "Sesshomaru! Senpai!"

Notice that the girl's unharmed, I sigh in relief "Kagome-chan! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. But…" She nods then glances back to the big hole within the huge skeleton in concern. Darting my eyes to that direction, I find Sesshomaru's half-brother is standing inside "It's Inuyasha"

Displeased greatly by Sesshomaru's sudden appearance, Naraku scoffs "Hmph! Sesshomaru. Did you rush over to save your little brother? Such a kind brother you are…"

However, Sesshomaru ignores Naraku and flies pass him to the skeleton body up ahead. Once reaching inside, I let go of him and he walks toward to Inuyasha to punch him in the face. Shocked by his action, my eyes widened and Kagome rushes to his side "Inuyasha!"

"Why you…Bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha growls and wipes the blood off his mouth as Sesshomaru spat "How dare you, the worthless Hanyou tainting Chichi-ue resting place!" then turns away and flies off, dumping Jaken behind.

 _Chichi-ue?! Resting place!?_ Confused, I ask Jaken "Uhm...This place is…" and he reply, almost forgetting that I'm the newcomer "Oh yeah, where you are standing right now is Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father's grave"

Eh?! Their father's grave?! This place?! "Does that mean this huge skeleton is..."

"Yes, that is Inu no Taisho himself"

Their father body?! He is this huge?! Hold on! Inu no Taisho?! Wasn't that the name Sora spoke of earlier? But how does she know about it? Did she hear of their father from someone else or…

… _They actually know each other in the past?_ My train of thoughts get cut off by an unfamiliar voice coming from further inside "Hey…kid…Do you still have the strength to fight?" Turn out it's belong to the big skull with two horns and I flinch in surprise. _Wha-?! A talking skull!_

After a long conversation between Inuyasha and the head of a youkai called Hosenki. The Diamond Head demands Inuyasha to slay it in order for him to prove his worth to possess the shard of Shikon no Tama. And if he fails, Inuyasha will lose his life.

All of a sudden my right cheek feels itchy and in reflex, I slap it then notice the weird-looking tiny figure in my hand "Huh? What's this?"

Despite being squished badly, the flee still introduces itself to me "G-Greeting, I am called Myouga. A loyal servant of Inu no Taisho-sama and Inuyasha-sama. And you must be Shiomi, the new human companion of Sesshomaru-sama"

"You know about me?"

"Indeed, it's really not that hard to gain information about you, little girl"

"Well of course, considering you're traveling with Inuyasha's group" I shoot him a bored look and he laughs "Ho ho" jumping onto my shoulder to take a seat.

 _It's definitely Youkai_ _blood flowing within her body, even though it's pretty faint._ He frown once noticing something abnormal about the girl and Shiomi's voice ringing by his ears startled him "What's wrong? Why are you keep staring at me?"

"It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Myouga reply and I glance back to the sky behind us, starting to wonder how Sesshomaru's doing…

At the moment, Sesshomaru's keeps attacking Naraku all over and over in order to find a way to break his annoying barrier and Naraku smirks at his efforts "Hmph! Sesshomaru. Do you wish to strike me that badly?"

"Very well then…I shall grant your wish!" Just as he says, three tentacles behind him grow out of his barrier and reach to Sesshomaru, attempting to strangle him. Though Sesshomaru easily dodge their touches and fires an energy wave to get rid of them. However, the destroyed tentacles release a bunch of purple Shouki to Sesshomaru and some of them flow toward to where we are standing.

"H-Huh? What is that?!" Jaken gasps upon first time seeing the poisonous gas and I quickly drag him backward "That's Naraku's shouki! You will die if continue sitting there!"

"Kagome-chan! Naraku's shouki is covering up this place!" I shout out to alert everyone inside the cave as Jaken trembles in fear beside me, watching the deadly shouki's slowly eating up the bones on the ground and Kagome holds up to shoot "Get back! I'll purify them!"

After the shouki is cleared up, the little servant sighs in relief "I-I can breathe now. I'm saved!" and I shift my attention back to the fight, noticing that Sesshomaru seems to be completely fine. _I guess that Naraku's shouki isn't powerful enough to harm him…_

"What will you do, Sesshomaru? Every time you cut me, the shouki will increase and everyone in this area will die eventually…" The long back haired man in armor taunts the lord and he frowns "You definitely are not going to let *her* die here. Right, Sesshomaru?"

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken dashes to the entrance and stares at the hesitated Inu Youkai in the air as Shippou approaches him from behind to ensure him "It's all right! As long as we have Kagome's arrow, I ain't afraid of any Shouki!"

"I'm out of arrow" However, Kagome's response instantly breaks all of their hopes "What?!"

"I'm sorry but that was my last one" She loweres her head apologetic and I point at an arrow behind her shoulder "Kagome-chan, what about that arrow?" But the girl shakes her head "This one is different. For some reasons I still cannot use it…"

After spending a short moment to think, Sesshomaru finally speaks up "Hmph! If you think that I'm going to hold back my sword just for the sake of some humans…"

Hearing his answer, my face instantly darkened and have a bad feeling about what he's going to do next. _Uh oh..._ _Don't tell me he's going to…_

" …Then I will be no longer be Sesshomaru!" And just like that, Sesshomaru fires another blue wave of energy toward to Naraku's tentacles and cause them to spill out the poisonous Shouki once more.

"Oh…I knew it" Jaken whimpers at the sight of poisonous gas and I shake my head in defeat "Of course…Sesshomaru just happens to be too prideful when it comes to his enemy"

Ad the gas is getting near to their spots, Shippou cries out "T-The shouki! It's approaching!" and Inuyasha leaps to the entrance to stop it "Everyone, go further back! I'll handle it!"

Seeing that the hanyou has chajged his objective to saving his friends, the diamond skull asks him "What's the matter, brat? I thought you were going to slay me and strengthen your sword?"

"Shaddup! Just you wait! I'll get you later!"

"Hm… Inuyasha. Has seeing your comrades in danger made you forget about your goal? What a big fool you are! Is that because you're a Hanyou?!"

 _This annoying skull…!_ After hearing its unecessary mockery, a vein pops up on my head as I've never feel the urge to kick someone's head this badly. Even so, Inuyasha doesn't mind too much about that and keen on following his instinct "I am what I am! And I'll do things my way!"

"Inuyasha! And if you obtain my demon power in such a way, will you be able to control it?"

"Hah! Then I don't want it! You can go ahead and keep that *Great* demon power to yourself for all I care!"

Inuyasha uses Kaze no Kizu sweep the shouki away successfully, but what shocks us the most is that his Kaze no Kizu carrying diamond spears with it and eventually destroys Naraku's magical barrier. Not only that, Inuyasha's sword edge is also transformed in to the same material as Hosenki's head.

"Inuyasha, keep that spirit of a Hanyou. And inherit the Kongousouha!" The skull speaks to him one last time before its head is split apart and Inuyasha continues firing more shards of diamond toward Naraku "Kongousouha!"

"They pierced Naraku! Did he get him?!" Everyone shouts out in joy once seeing Naraku is getting hit by the diamond spears and Sesshomaru approaches him with Tokijin in his hand "I see that you're no longer have the strength to put up another barrier"

"Then I, Sesshomaru shall be the one to finish you off!" He swings his sword and fires another blue energy wave at Naraku. Causing his body to be torn apart into small pieces. Just then Kagome takes out her last arrow and shoots at his head to deal the final blow. Creating a purple explosion and clearing up the whole area, turning the sky all bright again.

"He disappeared" Inuyasha spat and I shift my head back to him in shock. _What?! That guy's still alive even after receiving all those hits at once?!_

When everything is safe, Sesshomaru lands on the spot beside me and Jaken rushes to his lord in joy "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"We're going" Sesshomaru orders us to move and the little youkai instantly obglibes, holding onto his Mokomoko tightly and ready to take off in any second "Right away!"

After all the life-threatening things has happened in here. I guess it's not really surprising for the guy wanting to get out of this scary place as soon as possible...

"Senpai, you shouldn't have come here! Who know what would happen if Naraku capture you again?" Kagome then scolds me for my recklessness in Sesshomaru's stead and I lower my head to apologize "I'm sorry... It's just that I was so worried something bad may happen to you..."

Hearing my excuse, she huffs "I will be fine, senpai! You realize that I've already gotten used to dealing these kind of situations way before you do, right?" once making sure that I'm taught a good lesson. She asks me about my health "But more importantly, how have you been? Has anything strange happened to you lately?"

"Well actually..." Before be able to explain any further, I notice Sesshomaru is still waiting for me and have no choice but to end our conversation in the middle "N-Nevermind. It seems that I have to leave now. I will see you later okay? Kagome-chan. Take care!"

"Okay" Kagome waves at me as Sesshomaru flies off, carrying us with him into the sky "See you, Senpai"

 **Only some minutes later…**

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please wait for us, Sesshomaru-sama!" Hearing Myouga's cries from further back, I ask Sesshomaru "I think someone's calling for you, should we slow down a bit?" and he calmly replies "You're imagining it" not showing any sigh of reducing his speed.

 _Am I really?_ I peek out from his right shoulder to see that Inuyasha, Kagome with the others are following after us and Myouga's still pleading for him hopelessly "Sesshomaru-sama!"


	28. Chapter 28

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC thought_

* * *

\- _Would you be willing to love me?_ -

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **In one afternoon**

 **Bone-Eaters well**

"Hanabi?" Sesshomaru frowns at the strange word as I nod in excitement "Yes! The people in my time are going to hold a Hanabi Taikai tomorrow night! It will be fun!" (Hanabi Taikai: Firework festival)

 ***Flash back***

 **Earlier this noon (Summer break)**

As usual, I and my friends would gather up at our favorite ice cream shop for some treats and chit chat...

"Hey, Shiomi-chan! Do you know what day is tomorrow?" Therefore Hana confusing question caused me to tilt my head "Huh? What?"

"Oh come on! Tomorrow is Saturday July 25th! Does that ring you any bell?!" Once again irritated by my lack of social knowledge, Hana slammed her hands onto the table and I flinched in surprise.

While Kasumi just sighed and took another mouthful spoon of ice cream "Stop it, Hana-chan. You do know that Shiomi-chan has been too sick in bed to care about any of that"

Hearing so, Hana pouted "Ehhhh! But it would be such a waste to miss out this big event!"

And I could only smile wryly, feeling totally lost in the conversation "So uhm… Can you tell me what's so special about tomorrow, Hana-chan?"

"What else but the Sumidagawa Hanabi Taikai?!" (Sumidagawa: Sumida River)

 _Hmm…July…Saturday 25_ _th_ _...Hanabi…_ After spending a short moment to think, I finally be able to catch up with what's going on "Ah! Tomorrow is the firework festival, I almost forgot about that!"

Watching my amusing expression, Hana hit Kasumi's arm and giggled "See! I told you she would still care!"

Figured that my brain was enlightened about the brilliant idea, Hana whispers to my ears "So Shiomi-chan…Have you invited *him*to go with you yet?"

"Him? W-Well not yet" I blushed and shook my head multiple times.

Needless to say that answer instantly earn a shout from her "What?! Then you should do it now before everything's too late! I bet he must have received the invitation from the other girl already!" Hana went on ranting about what I should do in order to make a progress in my relationship and Kasumi snickered "And what if he refuse because he has already agreed to go with *that girl*. Genius?"

 _The other girl? Oh, she must be talking about Nanase._ I blinked once she mentioned about the female Inu youkai since none of them had known what happened to her yet. Thinking that Nanase's still clinging onto Sesshomaru at the moment and Hana frowned in disbelief "Ehh! There's no way, right?"

Although I would be more concerned about whether Sesshomaru interested in firework or not "Well, I guess trying for once is not going to hurt?"

Only waiting for me to say that, Hana gave me a thumb up "Yeah! That's the spirit, Shiomi-chan!"

 ***End flash back***

"Well, it's quite simple. All we have to do in there is to sit back and relax, enjoying the festival's atmosphere and beautiful fireworks" Sitting on the edge of the well, I describe shortly about the festival's activity to him.

"Tomorrow night…" Sesshomaru's voice suddenly trails off that causes my heart to race in anticipation "Yes, is it okay? Will you be busy?"

"Hn" But then he throws at me the same old confusing answer and swiftly walks off into the forest, leaving me completely dumbfounded behind "Eh?"

Hey! What kind of response is that?! Is it suppose to be a yes or a no?!

 **July 25** **th**

 **In the morning**

 **Shiomi's room**

 _Since we're not going to walk on the street nor visiting any food and game stalls_ … _Should I wear a Yukata or just normal clothes?_ I stare at my white Yukata with red hanhaba-obi and sapphire blue butterfly decorations in the mirror, sighing. _Besides all that,_ _How do I know if Sesshomaru's going to show up? Should I go back and ask again?_

And suddenly, there's a knock on my room's door and cuts me off from my thoughts "W-What is it?"

"Shiomi, you have a call" My sister's voice coming out behind the door and I rush to open it. Picking up the phone to answer, I hear Tatsuya's voice from the other line "Hello? Huh? Tatsuya-kun?"

 **30 minutes later**

 **At the park nearby**

Sitting on one of the benches inside the park, Tatsuya apologizes to me "I'm sorry for calling you out so sudden" and I shake my head "No, it's okay"

Then there's an awkward silence between us and I cough into my hand "Uhm...so why did you call me out here?"

Tatsuya flinches and finally speaks up, scratching the back of his head "Well to be honest, at first I was only thinking about inviting you to the Hanabi Taikai tonight. But that can be easily done through the phone so..."

"There's something else I want to talk to you, which is also equally important. Say, Sogo-san. Do you remember the first time we met?"

"The first time we met?" My head tilts in curiosity and he nods "Yes, it was around 2 years ago…"

 ***Flash back***

 **2 years ago**

 **Shiomi's and Kagome's Junior High School**

 _Wah, so heavy!_ The teenage boy in black Gakuran (Boy's uniform) with big glasses and black messy hair that covered most of his eyes. Cursing at his teacher ridiculous chore while carrying a huge pile of paper in his hands as he walked clumsily out of the teacher's office door. _These papers are covering my sight! I can't see a thing!_

"Ouch!" Not too long after stepping into the hall, the glasses boy bummed right into someone up ahead and they both fell on their back. At result of the unexpected impact, the white sheets scattered everywhere all over the floor.

Panicked, he sat up immediately and apologized while fixing his glasses "I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! A-Are you okay?!

And in front of him was a short black haired girl, who seems to be around his age, in a green sailor uniform and sat on her knees "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it"

 _Wow! So cute!_ Instantly charmed by the girl's appearance, the boy kept staring at her that completely forgot the situation he was in and she started to get confused "Uhm… Are you okay?"

Her question eventually snapped him back into reality and he flustered "H-Huh? Y-Yeah! Totally" then noticed the pile of papers just now had turned into the floor covering and his face turned pale within a second "Oh no!"

"Yeah… Probably not" The girl sweat-dropped, watching him turned panic like a headless chicken as he's trying to collect them back as fast as possible and she suggested "Here. Let me help"

Soon, all the paper was collected and she handed him half of it "Alright. This should be all of it"

"T-Thank you!" The glasses boy bowed his head to her in appreciation and she giggled "You're welcome. Though I must get back to my class now, it's almost time for the next period"

Therefore the girl stood up and left in a hurry "Be careful next time, okay?"

 _No! Don't leave yet! I need to know your name at least!_ The boy quickly got onto his feet then called out for her "Wait!" as she shifted her head back and he asked "M-May I know your name? Please?"

"Shiomi" She answered, smiling at him "Sogo Shiomi"

"Shiomi…" Tatsuya repeated the girl's name in awed as he watched her disappeared into the crowd in the hallway. Still dazed about what just happened and it's not until the bell rings that he finally snapped back to reality. _Crap! I forgot to give her my own name!_

 _And I don't even know which class or year she's in!_ He looked around to find her but the girl's already gone out of sight...

"Miyamoto! Have you brought the papers to our class yet?!" The teacher yelled out from the office's door and he flinched in terror, having no choice but to put that aside and got back to his duty "Ah! Y-Yes! I'm on it, Sensei!"

 ***End flash back***

"That boy from before was you?!" I point at him in disbelief and Tatsuya laughs shyly "Ha ha, surprise isn't it?"

"Of course! you've changed so much that I barely recognize you!"

"Well, yes. You didn't"

"Didn't?" I raise my eyebrow at the word and he sighs "You see, I was really happy when I found you again back at our high school entrance ceremony.."

 ***Another flashback***

 **1 year ago**

 **High School Entrance Ceremony (April)**

 **At the school yard**

While making his way to the school's gym, Tatsuya saw the short black haired girl from back then was now in high school uniform. Walking in front of him up ahead and he dashed right over to her spot to ask "E-Excuse me! Are you perhaps, Sogo Shiomi?"

The girl blinked in surprise and nodded "Yes. And who might you be?"

Found Shiomi at long last, Tatsuya jumped in joy and pointed at his face to remind her "It's me! I was the boy in glasses who you helped back in junior high school! At the teacher's office!"

However after spending a short moment recalling to the past, the girl shook her head "I'm sorry but I don't remember doing that before. Did you mistake to someone else by any chance?"

"H-Huh?" Tatsuya's immediately taken aback by her answer and she looked at her watch "Oh! the ceremony is going to start soon so I have to get going now. Good luck on finding the person you're looking for" The girl bid him goodbye and hurried to the gym, leaving the poor guy behind alone by himself.

"W-Wait!" He tried to call out for her but she had already gone out of sight "Sogo-san…"

 ***End Flashback***

Finally remember everything, my face's darkened "I-I'm sorry. I totally forgot about what happened back in junior high"

And Tatsuya shakes his head to ensure me that he doesn't mind about my forgetfulness much "It's alright. What important to me right now is that I can finally be able to sit and talk with you, even going out to places to have fun…"

"… I love you, Shiomi. Ever since then and now" Tatsuya turns to me and looks straight into my eyes "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks sincerely and causes to me to gasp in surprise "Tatsuya-kun…"

 _In a relationship? Me and Tatsuya-kun?_ _But…I…_

"Shiomi?" My train of thoughts are cut off by Tatsuya's call and I quickly bows my head to him in apologize "…I'm sorry Tatsuya-kun, but I cannot return your feeling"

"Why?" He asks, a great disappointment show both in his face and voice as I tell him how I truly feel "That is because…I've already have someone I like"

Miyamoto Tatsuya, whom I have always respected as a good friend from the start. And then there is Sesshomaru, who has already taken a special place inside my heart long before I can even realize what affection really is...

"I…I see..Even so, I will not give up on you. Not even a slightest chance" Tatsuya scratches the back of his head then stands up from his seat "And I'll wait until you accept me, no matter how long it will take"

Therefore his confident declare instantly causes me to lost for words "Uh..." And before I can say anything else, he adds "It's alright, you don't need to feel bad. Don't worry, I'm fine"

Somehow I have a good feeling that things between us three are going to get even more complicated from now on…

 **At night**

 **Back to Shiomi's room**

Standing in the middle of my room after having put on the Yukata, I stare at the clock on the wall then back to the Blue Butterfly Uchiwa. Getting more and more nervous for each minute passes by. _It's almost time already_ _… _I wonder if he will come._ _ (Uchiwa: Fan)

Can it be that I'm rejected? Maybe he is busy after all? Or he doesn't like watching firework with me?

All of a sudden, strong wind blows into my room and I shift my attention to the window. There I see the person I've been waiting for standing in the mid-air outside "Sesshomaru!"

"Jeeze. I thought you wouldn't show up!" I dash to the windows to greet to the silver haired man. However, Sesshomaru doesn't respond and keeps staring at me. Confused, I ask him "Huh? What's wrong?"

Somehow it takes him a short moment to answer and looks away "Nothing"

 _Is it because of my outfit?_ I hide my face behind the Uchiwa, embarrassed "Uhm…Do I look that weird on Yukata?"

"No. It looks good on you" This time he responds in instant and I jump in joy by his praise "Really?! I'm glad!"

Sesshomaru quietly observes the girl's smile for a little while longer before offering his hand to her "Let's go" and they start to fly off "Okay. I'll show you the way"

 **Sumida River bank**

After spending around 15 minutes observing from above, I spot a good spot for us two at one of the empty roofs of the tall buildings around the Sumida River and points to it for him to land "Let's go there"

Once we land onto the floor, I rush over to the fence to check "Hmm…This should be high enough" and completely awed by the sight of people walking on the street, which is decorated with colorful lanterns and stalls that are selling food and game's services "Wow it's so crowded down there"

Somewhat is curious about the human activities in this era, Sesshomaru walks to my side to watch the exciting atmosphere with me. After waiting for a while and still no fireworks, my head tilts in confusion "Nothing happens yet, maybe we're here too early?"

Just then we hear a sound of gunshot along with other smaller explosions and people's loud cheer from below.

"Ah! It begins!" I look up to the night sky, seeing colorful fireworks appearing one after another. Nedless to say, I'm awed by the beautiful sight before me "Wah! So pretty"

"Don't you think so too, Sesshomaru?" I ask him while he keeps staring at the sky, though his face doesn't seem to show much interest to the fireworks like I do.

Figure that watching this kind of stuff isn't really his thing _,_ I begin to feel guilty for having dragged him all the way here and be the only one to enjoy the festival. _If I had known that Sesshomaru was going to force himself to come, I wouldn't have invited him and stayed home instead...  
_

In order not to ruin the festive night, I try to come out with other options to do but they're mostly involved with going down the street and be surrounded with lots of human. Something that Sesshomaru definitely is not going to be delighted to be in and I eventually give up.

Having no other choice, I suggest the last resort "Do you want to return?" but for some reasons Sesshomaru refuses, insisting to stay "No. It's fine here"

Surprised by his decision, I ask him "Uhm... Can it be that you are having fun?" and he actually nods in response. Just then I figure that when coming to expressing feelings, Sesshomaru seems to be doing it quite different from the other people.

Once our short conversation ends, we continue watching the firework for a moment until I speak up again "You know…"

"After going through so many things in the past, I've finally realize that besides searching for my own origins. There's something else I'd want to do…" I turn to him, smiling as our eyes meet "I want to venture into that mystery world behind the Bone-Eaters well. Together with you, Sesshomaru!"

"Will you let me continue staying by your side? Even after finding out the real me?"

And a couple of seconds more or less after hearing my request, Sesshomaru relies as his gaze's still fixes into mine "As much as you wish"

Needless to describe how happy I am to receive Sesshomaru's positive answer to the point almost hugging him and squealing out loud. Fortunately, I restrain myself not to take a huge risk just in time and smile to him in appreciation "Thank you" Slowly resting my head onto his arm and we go back enjoying our peaceful summer night, holding each other hand.

 **The next morning**

 **At a stream within some unknown forest**

(Since there's no school, Shiomi wears sleeveless white blouse shirts, short blue jeans and sport shoes with blue backpack)

"That one!" Jaken yells to me from the ground while pointing at one of the fish swimming in the water "I said that one! Why didn't you catch it?!"

"Do you know how hard it is to catch a fish bare-handed?! If you wanted it so badly, why didn't you come down here and catch it yourself?!" I lost my cool after failing countless times and the little youkai scoffs "And why do I have to do that?! It is your job to serve me! Servant!"

"Who are you calling your servant, you arrogant little…!" As I'm about to snap, Rin jumps in to ease us "Onee-chan, Jaken-sama. Rin will catch them for you so don't fight, okay?"

 _Ah_ … _Rin is the best…_ _As always._ I nod to her in big appreciation and Jaken huffs "Cheh!" turning away. Just then something appears in the corner of his eye and he frowns "Huh?"

Curious, I shift my head to him while still standing within the stream "What? What is it?"

"Onee-chan, look. Someone's coming!" Rin points behind me and I spin around to check. Coming toward to our direction is a light brown haired young man, tanned skin and about Sesshomaru's height. Wearing armor and black boots while his hair is all tied up into a high pony tail traces down to his thighs. Golden eyes and long thin orange stripe on each upper cheek. But what catches out attention the most is the sight of familiar light brown fur behind his lower back.

Carrying a katana on his waist, the strange man stops before us and Jaken speaks up, pointing the Nintoujou at him "Who are you?!"

"I am known as Hakuseki" He replies coldly "The most trusted and loyal servant of Nanase-hime"


	29. Chapter 29

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

"Nanase's servant?" Jaken raises his eyebrow at the new character "Then what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your master?"

"Uhm… If you're looking for Nanase then she's no longer with us…She has gone away on her own for some days now" I inform him as Hakuseki is standing only some feet away from us.

"No, the one I'm looking for is not Nanase-hime…" Hakuseki responds and draws out a sharp katana, his sharp golden eyes staring straight at my face and causes me to flinch in fear "…But you"

 _Uh oh…Not this again._ Having a bad feeling about what is going to come, I quickly back away from the strange man and Jaken rushes to where I stand, holding up Nintoujou to the Inu youkai face to protect me "What?! What do you want from her?!"

"Onee-chan" Rin attempts to approach us but I've signaled her not to and find a place to hide instead _"No, Rin get back. This guy is dangerous"_

" _Y-Yes!"_ Rin obliges and immediately jumps into one of the bushes nearby. While I and Jaken still walking backward when Hakuseki's getting closer and closer.

"S-Stand back! Or I'm going to burn you alive!" Jaken warns him. However, Hakuseki doesn't seem to be wary about it and keeps moving on calmly.

Figure that he's not afraid to any of us, I whisper to Jaken "Any other idea, Jaken-san?" and he groans "Arg, shut up! I'm thinking!"

We definitely cannot outrun Hakuseki, considering how fast Nanase was last time. Should I just get him slash me to release Sora? Maybe she will be able to help us fighting him…

 _…Okay then let's do that._ I decide to step up and causes Jaken to gasp in shock "H-Huh?! Hey! What do you think you are doing?!"

Ignoring the little youkai yelling from behind, I speak "You want to kill me right? Let's hurry and get on with it"

"Wha?!" Jaken's jaw drops at my statement and without hesitation, Hakuseki charges at me in full speed as I shut me eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. _Here it comes!_

"Eh?" However I soon feel myself being lifted up instead and I immediately snap my eyes open, confused. Once be able to see, I realize that I am now on Hakuseki's shoulder as he swiftly runs off from the spot in an incredible speed "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Where are you taking me to?!"

"Shiomi! Onee-chan!" Jaken and Rin shout to me from afar as they try to chase after us but failed horribly.

"Rin! Jaken-san! Let go of me!" I yell to Hakuseki's ears while struggling within his strong arm, even to the point hitting his back furiously just to get him release me. But to no avail since his body is as tough as a rock "I say let go! Damn it!"

After a while I eventually give up seeing that the guy doesn't even budge nor having any intention of speaking. _Arg…This is getting me nowhere…_ _I guess I'll have to wait for a better chance to escape…_

 **Meanwhile…**

 **At the other side of the forest**

Sesshomaru's making his way back to the group after finishing his personal business. However, he halts in mid-way and has his hand rests on Tokijin once sensing someone is nearby. Seems to be running to his direction.

"You are…" He speaks up when the person, who has run off on her own some days ago, stops before him. In instant, the woman in red Uchikake leaps forward. Opening her arms wide to give the silver haired lord a tight hug "Oh, Sesshomaru! You had no idea how much I missed you!"

"Nanase" Sesshomaru frowns at her overly passionate action and immediately frees himself from her grip.

Being rejected, Nanase pouts "What's wrong? Why aren't you happy to see me?"

"I've never found joy seeing you" He spats and about to walk off but Nanase stops him from leaving "Wait! Did you even realize that I've been missing for almost a week?" She says, a bit of blaming in her tone "Why didn't you go look for me? I was waiting for you days and nights"

"I had no reason to do so"

"What do you mean there was no reason to?! I was all alone out there, with no one to protect! My life could have been in great danger! I could have been killed!"

"Keeping you safe has never been my respondsibility" Sesshomaru replies, not even bother to look at her and Nanase's face saddens "How cold, can't you at least act like you're worried? I am, after all, still your mate-soon-to-be…"

However her sentence gets cut off by more of his heart-piercing words "Nonsense, I've never once acknowledged you as my mate"

"Then who else would be suitable enough to be your mate but me?!" Angered by his answer, Nanase shouts and he glances to her. Still remaining his distant attitude "It is none of your concern"

"None of my concern you said …Oh I get it…It's that plain human girl, isn't it? You have already decided that she's the one, haven't you?" Nanase eyes widened by her own statement and once seeing that Sesshomaru doesn't answers. She laughs in despair "Heh! You didn't even try to protest. Would that mean I was right?"

"This is a waste of time." Sesshomaru scoffs and attempts to leave. Not wanting to deal with any of her craziness for one more second.

However Nanase has once again stopped him by standing in his way "What? Waste of time?! Wake up, Sesshomaru! That girl doesn't love you! She never does!" She shouts and clings on Sesshomaru's arm, hoping that her words will get through his head "The only thing she cares about is herself!"

Notice that Sesshomaru is waved by her saying as she sees him frowns in displeasure, Nanase adds for more impact "Don't you understand?! She has been using you for her own goods ever since the beginning!"

"And once she's done, she will replace you with another man! Please, you have to listen to me and get rid of her before she does that to you!"

Can no longer stand listening to those statements, Sesshomaru shoves her aside violently "Out of my way!" and causes Nanase to fall on her back. Seeing the lord is taking off to the sky, she calls out for him but he doesn't bother to look back "Sesshomaru!"

 **Back to Shiomi**

 **Inside a dark basement of an unknown house**

As soon as Hakuseki let me down onto the ground, he takes away my backpack and ties up my ankles and wrists with a rope (Her hands are tied way to the back). Once finishes making sure that I'm in check, Hakuseki heads off to the stairs, which is some feet away.

"H-Hey! You can't just leave like that! At least telling me why I am here!" I ask, hoping to gain some info from him about this ridiculous abduction and the guy shifts his head back to me "I was ordered by Nanase-hime…To find and get rid of you"

"Get rid?" I frown at the word. _Coming from Nanase,_ _somehow it doesn't sound too surprising to me…_

"That's right, I have to make sure to erase your existent in this world by any mean" Therefore he nods and my head tilts in confusion "Then earlier, why didn't you kill me? You had already draw out the Katana but didn't use it"

"Because…I was not raised to harm female, no matter what race they were." Hakuseki lowers his head, murmuring the real reason for not killing and causes my eyes to widen in surprise. _Wow!_ _This kidnapper is actually a gentleman!_

"Beside, what's the point doing so when you cannot die? Your blood will only end up attracting Sesshomaru more" He states.

I see. So that's why he drew his sword earlier just to scare us. Seems like Nanase had already told him everything. "So uhm…How long do you intend to keep me in this place? You can't just stay here and guard me forever, right?"

Hearing my question, Hakuseki pauses a bit before replying "I do not know…Perhaps until Nanase-hime and that man get married"

For a moment the guy sounded quite forced, I wonder why... _  
_

"The toilet is over there at the corner" He points at the pitch black corner on my right before leaving through the double doors on the ceiling, together with my backpack "And keeps silent or I will have to make you to"

You're telling me *That* is the toilet?! And how does you expect me to use it with both tied hands and feet?!

 **Hours later (Probably)**

"Creak" A sound of opened doors from above gain all my attention and there, I see Hakuseki makes his way down the stone steps with a bunch of fruits in his right hand and a torch in another.

"Here, eat these. Don't worry. They aren't poisonous" After placing the torch on the wall, he puts down the fruits before my feet and I sigh "Okay, Hakuseki-san. As much as I appreciate your kindness…But how am I suppose to eat them with my hands are tied all the way to the back?"

And then appears a long awkward silence between us until I suggest "How about you free my hands? It's not like I can run with tied feet, right?"

"Beside you've already taken away my backpack so there won't be anything for me to cut the rope. Please? It's really uncomfortable sitting with this position"

A couple of minutes later to considerate, Hakuseki finally agrees "Fine" and takes out a knife to cut off the ropes on my hands "You better keep your words, miss"

"I always am!" I grin happily once my hands are all freed and pick up an apple on the floor to eat "Thanks, now I'm able to enjoy the food you brought me"

Confused by my carefree attitude, Hakuseki comments as he watches me taking a bite onto the fruit he brought with no caution "How odd, you don't seem to be depress at all. Do you even know what situation you are in right now?"

"Well, it's not like this is the first time I'm being captured"

"There's a chance that you have to stay here forever. You know that, right?"

Hearing his warning, I halt eating and shake my head in response "No I won't, because Sesshomaru will come for me"

"How can you be so confident?" Hakuseki raises his eyebrow at my statement and I speak, staring at the half-eaten apple on my hand "I just know."

 **At night**

 _Why is it so cold?! Aren't we still in summer?!_ I curl myself into a ball, shaking due to the harsh weather and suddenly, the double-doors are opened once again and this time I see Hakuseki's carrying something looks like clothes on his hand.

"Wear this, it shall be able to keep you through the night. It's pretty cold around here when night falls, even in summer" He hands me a brown leather coat and I nod to him in appreciation "Thank you, Hakuseki-san"

Quickly I put it on and sigh in relief. _Wah…So warm… he's such a life saver!_

Somewhat feeling guilty after witnessing my pitiful expression, he turns away "No need to thank me…I am, after all, was the one who put you into this situation"

Hmm… He's Nanase's servant yet the way he acts and thinks are totally different from hers. Perhaps Hakuseki's really not a bad person? Even so we've only met for a day. Wouldn't it be too early to jump into conclusion?

"By the way, Hakuseki-san. May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

After receiving his permission, gaining all my courage. I open up the sensitive subject "You don't seem to like the idea of Nanase gets married to Sesshomaru, do you?"

Immediately Hakuseki chokes on his own breath by my question "Wha-?!"

"So... Can it be that you love Nanase?" Judging from his obvious reaction, I take it as a yes. But the guy still strongly protests "No!" and stands up to walk away. However, from the corner view I can clearly see that his face is as red as a tomato

"Alright then. I get it you don't love her. No need to overreact like that"

"Well…I…I-It's not that I don't…"

"Did you tell her how you feel?"

"I can't"

His negative answer cause my head to tilt "Eh? Why not?" and Hakuseki smiles sadly "Because I'm only a servant, I'm not worthy enough for her…"

Not worthy enough… Now that makes me wonder…Do I too? Worthy for him?

"Do you mind telling me more? About the story of you and Nanase" Curious about their relationship, I ask him and Hakuseki hesitates for a moment before deciding to settle down a spot next to me "…Nanase-hime and I have been friends ever since we were small"

"I'm the first born son of the General of the clan's army, who is our lord's loyal subordinate and also a very close friend. When we were small, My chichi-ue always brought me along whenever he visited the lord's palace and that's how we knew each other. As ridiculous as it sounds, I had actually fell in love with Nanase-hime at first sight. Due to being a single child, she became a little spoiled when being drowned in her parents love, getting whatever she demanded without having *No* as an answer"

"Despite her childish act, I believe that deep inside Nanase is a kind and gentle person."

I guess he does like her a lot to say such things "If her parents love her so, then why did they set her up with an arranged marriage to some old geezer for wealth?"

"It was only just an excuse that the lord used to help Nanase-him getting rid of her spoiled attitude. However, she took it too seriously and ended up running away from home"

"Oh my…" I turn speechless by the unexpected turn of the event and he adds "At the result, the whole place turned into chaos as everyone was sent out to search for her, no matter day or night…And then suddenly 3 days ago, Nanase-hime showed up. I was actually happy to be able to find her at our secret spot…"

 ***Flash back***

 **3 days ago**

 **At an unknown flower field in the South**

"Nanase-hime! You've finally back! I-We were so worried about you! Are you alright?! Have you been well?!" Hakuseki rushed to his long time crush's spot, restraining the urge to hug her out of joy since they had not met each other for almost a month already. However completely opposite from the man's expression, Nanase kept her distant from him and responded coldly. "Hakuseki…I returned to this place because I knew you would eventually come here to find me"

"Yes! Of course! I passed by this field everyday just to look for you! I'm glad that it worked!" Therefore he nodded, smiling brightly that she still remembered their promises from before. Although their (or his) happy reunion didn't last too long until Nanase sighed in distress. "Anyway, I'm here today because I need your help"

"Help? With what?"

"I want you to eliminate someone for me"

"You want me to kill who?" His eyes widened in shock by her sudden request and Nanase bit her lips in anger, recalling to the moment Shiomi threatened her life back at the forest. "Just a damn human wench that had been keeping me away from my mate"

Hearing the word *mate* coming out from her lips, Hakuseki's immediately taken aback "M-Mate? What do you mean by that?!"

"Yes, I have finally found my mate, Hakuseki. His name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands" She blushed when speaking of that man in front of him and caused his heart to ache.

"Sesshomaru?! That ruthless man?! You chose that guy?!" Shocked by her decision, Hakuseki asked our loud and could no longer holding back his emotion. _Over me?! The closest man you've ever been with?!_

Confused by his sudden outburst, Nanase raised her eyebrow in question "You know him?"

"Not yet in person, I've only heard about him from Chichi-ue before…." Hakuseki paused for a moment before shaking his head in response.

"Of course, Sesshomaru's famous. He's powerful, handsome, smart and charming…Plus he saved my life, even letting me travel along by his side" Nanase sighed in awe while Hakuseki gasped in terror once knowing that her life was threatened when she's out of his protection. "Life?! Who hurt you?!"

"Some dumb wild boar at the forest. It's already long dead cause Sesshomaru killed him" Nanase huffed, hands on her hips and urged him to get onto his work. "But that doesn't matter right now. What I want you to do right now is to get rid of the human girl who's traveling with Sesshomaru for me!"

Hakuseki almost choked on his breath after hearing another shocking news, "Human girl? Sesshomaru's traveling with human? What kind of relationship they're having?"

"Nothing! They are just servant and master! But that pest doesn't know her place and completely goes over the line!" Suddenly she lost her cool and shouted to protest the idea of her mate sharing a bond with a lowly human. Even though Hakuseki hadn't stated anything about that yet but just asking some question in order to gain more info about them. "If she really was then why didn't you ask *your mate* to kill her right at the spot?"

"Because… she couldn't die, no matter what *we* did" Nanase murmured and turned away.

At result of her answer, Hakuseki got lost even deeper within the conversation "What do you mean by *couldn't die*? Isn't she human?"

"I don't know how but this girl has some kind of special power that keeping her from dying! It's really annoying! Please, Hakuseki! You have to help me!" Nanase grabbed his shoulders and pleaded. "You are the only one I can trust! I know you will find a way to deal with her till I officially become his mate!"

 _Officially? Does she mean that they haven't…? But still… I cannot refuse her. Not when she needs me so much like this…_ After a long moment of hesitation, Hakuseki finally agreed to aid Nanase. "Please worry not, Nanase-hime….I, Hakuseki will try my best…"

 ***End flash back***

Feeling bad for the poor guy after listening to his story, I ask "And what will happen once Sesshomaru's here? Are you going to fight him?"

"It's not like I have other choice." Hakuseki replies so calmly that it sends a chill down my spine. As if he has predicted what is going to happen and completely embrace his fate, despite that it will result him his death. "If losing my life can somehow bring her happiness…Then I shall have no regret"

"Hakuseki-san…" I turn speechless by his answer as he stands up from his seat, bidding me goodbye before getting out of the basement and closed the doors. "It's late, you should rest"

 **Next morning**

"Clang! Clang! Wham!" The loud noises of metal crashing onto each other multiple times, plus a rumble from the floor above instantly snaps me out of my slumber and I jolt up. "Uwah! Earthquake?!"

And then more sound of swords colliding gives me a hint that this is not natural disaster and I sigh in relief. _Oh, it's not earthquake. Thanks god…Wait, sword?! Does that mean Sesshomaru's here?_

 _Not good, I have no get out of here quick!_ I stand up to walk to the stone steps but ended up tripping cause having both feet tied into one. "Ouch!" Wiping the dirt off my face and sit up again, I try to loosen up the rope but to no avail since Hakuseki tied it too tight. _If only my pocket knife was here! I would be able to cut this in no time!_ (She left it inside her backpack, which was disposed by Hakuseki yesterday)

I have to hurry or Hakuseki-san will die! Sora! Where are you?! Please, lend me your power! Only for a little while will do! _  
_

 _*Just for a little while, okay? If you want more then you will have to free me!*_ Much to my delight, Sora's finally responds inside my mind and I nod in appreciation. _Yes, just a bit. I promise!_

Within a split of second, my left eye turns red and I feel an enormous energy flowing inside my body. "Wow…I feel…so different"

 _Alright, no time to be amazed._ _I need to get out of here first._ Therefore I try to stand up once more, easily tear apart the thick rope just by walking and the moment I break the double-doors on the ceiling to get outside. My eye instantly changes back to normal color and that energy's also fades away. _Phew…Just in time!_

Once stepping outside of the small hut, I find Hakuseki and Sesshomaru are fighting each other not to far away. While further in the back watching them are Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un.

Rin spots me instantly and lays Jaken's arm to alert him. "Jaken-sama, look! It's onee-chan! She's really here!"

"Of course she is, you idiot! How dare you doubt Sesshomaru-sama's ability?!" Jaken spat, doesn't care about that matter for one bit and continues watching the silver haired lord proving his skill against the rival.

After a while of struggling, Hakuseki's sent some feet away by Sesshomaru's unexpected attack and drops onto the ground, gasping for air. He moves backward when seeing Sesshomaru approaches him with the Tokijin in his hand and about to use Soryuha technique to finish the fight.

"Such a weakling" Sesshomaru insults the injured man below then points the blade to his face. Just before he can cast any lightning, I jump in and stand before Hakuseki to defend him. "Stop!"

"Onee-chan!" Shocked by my crazy action, Rin and Jaken shout out "Stupid girl! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Shiomi" Sesshomaru halts his sword and shoots me a question look as I plead "Please Sesshomaru, don't kill him! Hakuseki-san isn't as bad as you think he is!"

Taking the chance that he's left with some seconds to breath, Hakuseki sits up but cough out blood due to the wound all over his body. "You…Why are you going this?"

Concerned, I squat down before him to take a check on his injuries. "Are you okay, Hakuseki-san?!"

Then suddenly we feel a enormous murdering aura right behind us and I turn around. Only to see that Sesshomaru's expression has turned quite frightening as he tighten his grip on the Tokijin. Much to our horror. "Hmph! Not only you wearing his clothes but also protecting this vermin…Only staying with him for one day and you've already decided to become his woman?"

"Eh?" Needless to say both I and Hakuseki are instantly dumbfounded by his statement. "Wha...?"

Wait...His clothes? Oh, he must mean Hakuseki's coat. And whose woman is he talking about? What the heck?!

And before I can open my mouth to speak about the situation, Sesshomaru points Tokijin at us. Demanding an explanation for something that neither I nor Hakuseki have done or even thinking of. "Speak. What else have you two already done while being alone?"

Confused by his sudden outburst, I yell "What the- What are you saying all of the sudden?! Are you out of your mind?!"

 _Oh my…He's jealous._ Both Rin and Jaken thought the same thing but don't dare to speak out loud. _That guy is so dead…_


	30. Chapter 30

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ thought

* * *

 _\- For every step we take, our love will grow stronger -  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

Damn it! This is not the time for us to fight! "Sesshomaru..." Just when I am trying to explain, someone else jumps into our conversation and cuts me off with a shout. "Sesshomaru!"

From afar, see Nanase is rushing with full speed toward us.

"Jaken-sama, it's Nanase onee-san!" Rin informs him and Jaken shifts his head back to see. "What? That Female Inu is still alive?"

Soon Nanase arrives to the scene and stops beside Sesshomaru. Staring at us, she chuckles "Oh my…What do we have here? Let me guess, Sesshomaru has finally found out about your secret affair, huh?"

Secret affair? What the heck? And what does she mean by finally? It was for only one day that this chaos started!

Seeing the nervousness on our faces, Nanase adds to make the situation sounds worse than it's already is. "Do you see what happens now, Sesshomaru? I've warned you about this before, haven't i?"

"Nanase-hime I…" Hakuseki tries to explains to her but also gets interrupted "You disappoint me, Hakuseki. Getting yourself involved with a lowly human like this….You are such a disgrace to our kind!" She spat at him and causes Hakuseki's eyes to widen in shock. Standing next to him, I notice that the man opens his mouth to protest but then decides not to and bites his lips to endure the false accusation instead.

Can't no longer stand being the victim, I speak up "Hey, that's not true! We're totally innocent here! There's absolutely nothing happened between us yesterday!"

"Come on, Hakuseki You have to tell them that this is just a misunderstanding!" I turn to Hakuseki, urging him to tells the truth yet the light brown haired Inu averts my eyes and fixes his focus onto the ground, pausing a bit before responding "That's right"

"It was this human girl who has given herself to me on her own." Hakuseki smirks viciously and admits his fake crime. Much to my surprise. "And the coat that I gave her was to mark that she's mine"

What's going on?! Why is he lying?! "Huh?! What are you saying, Hakuseki-san?!"

Only waiting for that answer, Nanase laughs out loud and points to my face. "You hear that? He finally admits everything! This wench has betrayed you with another man behind your back!"

"That's a lie! I didn't betray anyone! We didn't do anything!"

"Such an unforgivable act! You all shall pay your life for what you've done!"

Fuming with anger, Sesshomaru orders me as he approaches closer "Stand aside" Holding up Tokijin and about to take a strike.

"No! You've gotten it wrong, Sesshomaru! About everything!" I shake my head in refusal.

"Fufu…Protecting her lover till the very end. How adorable" Nanase giggles by the hillarious scene before her.

"I say, stand aside." He warns me again with a cold, dangerous tone and I frown, still refusing to move my feet.

That's it! This drama is getting too overboard! I have to put an end to it right now before any regrettable action is bound to happens. "Sesshomaru. After all that we've been through, you should at least know by now what kind of person I am" Therefore I speak, taking off the leather coat and dropping it onto the ground before him. "However, if you truly believe that I've somehow broken your trust…"

"…Then go ahead and kill me right here." I demand, keeping our eyes contact and stepping forward. Facing the stubborn Sesshomaru with a sword in his hand recklessly. "It should be easy since you've already known what my weakness is"

"Do it, Sesshomaru!" Nanase cheers for the lord from behind. "Hurry up and takes her life!"

Even so a couple of seconds later, Sesshomaru eventually lowers his sword and calms down a bit. Much to my delight and I sigh in relief.

On the other hand, Nanase doesn't seem too be contented as much as I am and asks Sesshomaru out loud. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?! Why did you stop?!"

Ignores Nanase, Sesshomaru states "I know that you're not lying."

 _Okay? Then why were you so mad earlier?_ I shoot him a suspicious look. "Right, so then…" Shifting my head back to Hakuseki, I'm about to ask Sesshomaru to forgive Hakuseki's action yet the guy still keeping the idea of eliminating his rival. "However, this vermin needs to pay for what he's done"

"That's right…I am, after all, still a criminal" Hakuseki nods weakly in agreement and waits for his punishment silently. And quickly I pinch Sesshomaru's Kimono sleeve to stop him from killing. "Wait! I know kidnapping is wrong but can we make an exception this time? Hakuseki-san did it wasn't because he wanted to…" However my speech is halted once I feel a sharp pain at my chest. "H-Huh...?"

Due to the smell of blood, Sesshomaru spins around and his eyes widened by the sight of a knife stabbing through Shiomi's body from behind. In a flash, he rushes to catch her from falling. "Shiomi!"

"Onee-chan!" Rin screams in horror and runs to their sides as Jaken also follows from behind "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Nanase-hime!" Hakuseki shouts and causes everyone's attention shifts to her. There they see Nanase slowly steps backward, carrying a bloody knife in her hands and shaking "I…I…"

"Ah..." I gasp weakly due to the pain and immediately collapse onto my knees, my mind starts going haywire when helplessly watching the blood begins to pour out from the deep cut.

"Why are you doing this, Nanase?!" Hakuseki asks her and she shouts "It's because I have no other choice! If she lives I will never be able to become Sesshomaru's mate!"

Angered, Sesshomaru growls and his eyes turn red "How dare you…" however before he can stand up to confront Nanase, Shiomi clings onto his arm to stop him. "Don't..."

"Stay here…" I mumble, holding him back with all the strength I have left "The wound will heal soon so… there's no need for you to go on rampage. Just…let me rest on you for a little bit _."_ Resting onto his chest, my eyes are slowly closed as I take a deep breath _._ _ _For I…_ shall be the one to take care of her…!_

The moment the girl open her eyes again, they both has turned into ruby red color. She then releases Sesshomaru and stands up on her own, much to Hakuseki's surprise.

 _What an enormous Youki._ Hakuseki gulps, feeling the fear running through all over his veins once she walks pass him. _All coming out from one weak mortal girl, how is that possible?!_

Therefore Sora stops in front of Nanase and smirks. "You know, Nanase…Even though you've only been gone for a while, but I'm starting to miss you already"

 _What?! She's completely fine?!_ _How can that be?!_ Nanase's eyes widened in shock and back away in fear. With no other choice, Nanase turns around and attempts to flee for her life. However, Sora has already caught up to her and thrusts her arm forward to strike. "It's useless running, girl. You're mine!"

Terrified by what is about to come, Nanase shuts her eyes tightly and screams her lungs out "Kyah!"

A second skipped as Sora eyes widened in surprise, seeing the person who has taken the deadly hit from her is no one but Hakuseki, Nanase's loyal servant. "Hakuseki-san…?!" Suddenly Shiomi regains her consciousness and the red ruby color in her eyes fades away. Forgetting all the pain and anger from earlier, she withdraws her arm and tries to support the man from collapsing. "Hakuseki-san!"

"W-What?!" Confused, Nanase slowly opens her eyes and gasps in horror when she notices Hakuseki, who has defended for her with his own body within the last second, is now lying on the ground with a big wound in his chest. Quickly she rushes to his side and cries out. "Hakuseki!"

"Are…you alright, Nanase?" Hakuseki's eye twitched by the pain and glances to Nanase to check for her safety, panting heavily and coughing blood.

"What are you saying, you idiot?! Of course I am fine! You protected me!" She scolds him, in the verge of crying and he laughs wryly before getting cuts off by another cough. "Ha ha…So I was in time…Thanks god"

"I'm so sorry! It was my fault! If only I could hold my anger then none of this could have happened!" Watching his dying moment without being able to do any help, I sob and apologize non stop yet Hakuseki shakes his head, even smiling to me and not blaming a single thing. "No, don't be…It's reasonable for you to be mad, I totally understand"

"Oh no…" Rin gasps, standing some feet away with Sesshomaru and Jaken as the little servant comments. "He's definitely not going to make it with this kind of wound."

Hakuseki coughs even more blood and gasps for air. Figures that he won't be able to last long, the Inu youkai weakly reaches his hand to the woman he loves most. "Nanase…"

"Hakuseki! Hang in there!" Nanase takes his hand, holding it tightly and her voice is starting to crack.

"I-I'm sorry…" A drop of tear falls out from the corner of the man eye as he speaks "...It looks like….I no longer have enough strength to stay by your side and protect you…Please forgive me…"

"No! What are you saying sorry for?! I won't allow you to die! You hear me?!"

"This may sound a little weird but…I'm actually happy, seeing you crying for me right now…Happy to know that all my effort hasn't become worthless."

"Hakuseki…" She sobs even more but Hakuseki eyes have closed half way through. And before Nanase can say anything else, he adds "Hey, listen. I've always wanted you to know that... I love you…I will always love you, Nanase…"

"I…I… love you too…" At long last realizing their feelings for each other, Nanase responds to his confession and pleads for him not to leave her. "So please…Don't leave me, Hakuseki"

"…I'm sorry" Hakuseki's murmurs his last words to her before releasing his grips on her hand. Notices that he's no longer breathing, Nanase screams and breaks down in tears "Hakuseki! No! Uwahhh!"

Hoping for the poor man to at least sleep in peace, I reach out my hand to close his eyes but only to get slapped away by Nanase. "Don't touch him! You monster!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, maybe we should help him…Your sword should be able to revive dead people, right?" Suddenly Rin suggests, causing my eyes to widen in shock. "What?! Reviving dead people?!"

However Jaken doesn't fond of the idea helping his lord's rival. "Don't be ridiculous! Why does Sesshomaru-sama have to revive an enemy?!"

Still confused about the new information, I grab's Jaken sleeve and pull him over to ask. "H-Hey! is it true that Sesshomaru's sword can do that?!"

"Of course! That's Tenseiga's ability, don't you know?" He scoffs and yanks his arm back.

"No, I don't…" _Wait, wouldn't that mean we were crying for nothing?_ Therefore I shift my head to Sesshomaru and he hesitates for a moment before stepping forward and draw out the Tenseiga.

Seeing Sesshomaru stands before them with a sword in his hand and swings it at Hakuseki's body, Nanase gasps. "W-What are you doing?!"

Within a second, the hole on Hakuseki chest's miraculously healed along with other injuries on his body. Slowly, he gains back his consciousness and starts to stir. Much to my delight. _It worked!_ _What an incredible sword!_

"Hakuseki! You're alive!" Overjoyed to find Hakuseki is revived, Nanase hugs him tightly as the guy sits up, checking the hole on his chest and confused to find that it has closed completely. "What? I am…? But How?"

"You lived because Sesshomaru-sama saved your life! Be grateful!" Jaken stomps his feet to remind him his dept and Hakuseki's eyes widened in shock. _Really? Sesshomaru saved me?_ Hakuseki then glances to Nanase in disbelief and she nods to verify it.

"I see….You have my deepest gratitude. Sesshomaru-sama" Hakuseki gets down on one knee before the lord to thanks him then turn to my direction, bowing to me in appreciation. "And you too, Shiomi-sama. I can never thank you enough."

"I didn't do anything really…I'm glad that you are alright now." Feeling my eyelids are getting extremely heavy for some reasons, I smile to him one last time before collapsing onto the ground, unconscious.

Worried, Rin and Jaken rush to her side to check. "So hot! She's burning!" The little girl gasps once she touches Shiomi's skin as Sesshomaru lifts her up onto his lap.

Notices something abnormal on her body, Jaken frowns. "Her wound…It hasn't healed even a bit, how come?"

Just then he notices Nanase shifts her head away from them and hides behind Hakuseki's back. Getting suspicious about the woman's attitude, Jaken questions her. "Hey you over there! You know something, don't you?!"

"Nanase, don't tell me that knife earlier was…" Figures that something is wrong, Hakuseki asks her and she stammers. "Well…I…It's because I know… A normal blade wouldn't be able to kill her so…"

Finally realize what that knife was carrying on its blade, Hakuseki's eyes widened in shock. "So you put our race's secret poison on the knife?! Nanase, Why are you so reckless?!"

"It's because I was desperate…I'm sorry" Nanase lowers her head.

"Apologizing won't get the work done! Now hurry up and hands us the antidote!" Jaken urges her but Hakuseki shakes his head and sighs. "There's none"

"What?! There's none?!" Both Rin and Jaken shout by his answer and he silently nods in confirm.

Suddenly Hakuseki feels the atmosphere gets heavier in a second and he gulps in fear, sensing Sesshomaru's murderous aura is aiming straight at them "B-But… that doesn't mean it's incurable…I-I know there's a place to collect the cure. I will take you there"

However Nanase protests at that suicide idea. "But that place is dangerous! Even for both of you!"

"There's no other choice, Nanase. We're the ones who at fault here. We definitely cannot leave Shiomi-sama in that condition, you know it too." Hakuseki caress her cheek, persuading her why they have to and she has no choice but to agree.

"Enough chit-chat and tell us where it is already" Annoyed, Jaken breaks their cheesy moment and Hakuseki shifts his head to him "The antidote for the poison can be extracted from the rare red herbs, which reside at the top of the Odomatsumi mountain"

"O-Odomatsumi m-mountain?! A-Are you serious?!" Jaken freezes after hearing the name while Rin tilts her head in confusion "Odomatsumi mountain?"

"The Odomatsumi mountain is famous for its uncommon medical plants indeed…However, they are strictly guarded by the mighty mountain's god" The little youkai frowns, explaining what the mountain is special about to his lord. "It is for sure, not an easy task even for Sesshomaru-sama"

"Is he that powerful?" Rin asks him and he nods "Very, not only him but also the youkai that live there. Sesshomaru-sama, perhaps we should reconsider about this" Therefore Jaken suggests but only to earn a kick to the head "Bwegh!"

 **Kaede's village**

 **Inside Kaede's hut**

"Sesshomaru?! What are you doing here in the human village?!" Inuyasha's group stands up from their seat instantly by the lord's sudden visit. Notices Shiomi is lying unconscious on Sesshomaru's arm and her chest covered in blood, Kagome gasps in horror. "Senpai!"

"What happened to her?! Why is she injured?!" She rushes over as Sesshomaru gently lay Shiomi onto the white futon on the wooden floor. Therefore the girl's sweating and breathing heavily, seems to be in pain.

"She is obviously got stabbed, are you blind?!" Jaken spat and causes Kagome to get angry even more. "Sesshomaru! Wasn't she with you?! Why did you let this happen?!"

"Please don't blame him, Kagome onee-sama. It wasn't really Sesshomaru-sama fault..." Rin speaks up to ease the situation.

"And who is this? Another servant of yours?" Notices another stranger presence in this older brother's group, Inuyasha points his thumb at Hakuseki, who is standing at the door's entrance and the man smiles wryly. "Not really. I'm just here to help, that's all"

After touching Shiomi's forehead, Kagome gasps at the hot temperature and quickly takes out her first aid kit. "Oh no, she has a fever. We have to hurry to cool her down and clean the cut!"

"Let's go" Not wasting any more time, Sesshomaru orders Hakuseki and walks out of the small hut with him. "Y-Yes, sir"

Not wanting to be left behind with a bunch of human, Jaken follows after his lord but he has already flown away ""Sesshomaru-sama, let me come with you! Sesshomaru-sama!"

 **When the sun's down**

 **Odomatsumi's Mountain**

After spending half of the day traveling and killing, severely injured Sesshomaru and Hakuseki finally reach to the top of the mountain to confront Odomatsumi.

"Who is it?!" Angered when his peaceful home is disturbed, the guardian roars furiously at the sight of intruders. "Who dare to intrude my sacred land?!"

"Your demise." Those are Sesshomaru first and final words to the golem before drawing out Tokijin and charges forward….

 **Back to Shiomi**

 **Within the Dream Dimension**

"So I'm back here again, huh?" Sighing at the sight of darkness surrounding me, I sit with my back leaning against Sora's back for a little company and she chuckles. _"Do you hate it here?"_

"No, it's not that I hate it. It's more like I'm getting used to it."

" _Is that so…"_ Sora's voice starts to trail off and I nod in response. After a short moment of silence, I speak up and shift my head back to her. "You saw…What happened back there, didn't you?"

" _Did I so?"_

"Stop lying, I know that you did!"

 _"Then what of it?"_

"Say, why don't we forgive Nanase? And leave all the bad things go to the past?" I suggest as Sora turns her head back to me in surprise. Figures that she is not going to like the idea of letting Nanase go, I add. "She probably has learnt her lesson by now. I believe that Hakuseki's love will soon change her way of thinking"

Recalling to the moment Hakuseki uses his body as a shield for Nanase, Sora spat. " _Hmph!_ _What a big fool._ _Sacrifice his own self for someone not even worth it"_

"Who knows, the way I see it… love actually lead people do many crazy things…It's scary yet amazing at the same time, don't you think so?" I laugh while Sora decides to remain silent. Perhaps she has somewhat agreed with me. "I believe that everyone deserves a chance to love and be loved…Even for you and me"

" _Me? No, I find no need to receive such chance."_

"Why is that?"

After my question, she pauses for a while before responding. " _Love_ _…it does nothing but hurting me"_

"What do you mean by that?" Confused by her answer, I ask her again for more info about it yet she snickers mischievously _"…Just kidding!"_

"Kidding?! Hey! I'm trying to be serious here." I turn around to face her. However, Sora has already vanished from her seat. _Eh?_ _Where did she go?_ _Hmm…Is it me or she act a little bit weird today?_


	31. Chapter 31

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **Back to the Odomatsumi mountain**

"Incredible!" Hakuseki eyes widened in awe, watching the giant Golem crumbles into a huge pile of rock before Sesshomaru.

There has been no one be able to stay alive more than an hour after setting foot into this sacred mountain! Yet here we are, standing still on our two feet and facing Odomatsumi, the mighty guardian himself. This is definitely something that I've never imagine to happen in my life. It is no doubt that this Sesshomaru man…Is someone whom we all should be looking out for!

"Where is it?" Sesshomaru's sudden question cuts the yellow Inu Youkai train of thoughts. "Y-Yes, the herb should be somewhere close by"

"Please follow me!" Hakuseki answers and rushes forward to where the plants are residing. Sesshomaru quietly sheathes his sword and walks off from Odomatsumi's corpse.

However after taking no more than two steps, Sesshomaru halts as he sense something moves behind him and swiftly spins around. Only to get stabbed through his right shoulder by the pile of rocks from earlier, which has turned itself into a sharp spear.

"No one shall touch my treasure!" Odomatsumi curses, pushing his spear further into the silver haired man's wound while regenerating into whole again from the ground. "No one!"

"Tch!" Sesshomaru frowns in pain and tries to cut off its hand. From afar, Hakuseki has noticed something is wrong and attempted to return to the lord's side to aid him. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Get the herbs!" However he's stopped by the man growls in instant and hesitates. "But…!" After a couple of seconds to considerate, Hakuseki decides to follow his order and charges ahead with full speed, carrying a basket in his hand.

After successfully removing the spear out of his shoulder, Sesshomaru smirks and ticks off Odomatsumi even more. "What's so funny?!"

"It's been a while for I, Sesshomaru to meet a worthwhile opponent" He answers fearlessly before having his eyes turned red as blood. Swiftly transforms his human body into a giant white dog that is as huge as the forest's guardian. When his wound to healed completely, Sesshomaru charges forward to confront Odomatsumi for another round.

 **Some time later….**

 **Kaede's hut**

"Hakuseki! Sesshomaru! You're back!" Nanase rushes out of the hut in joy, together with Rin and Jaken to greet them. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Yes, and we got the herbs too. Let's us hurry and give the cure to her." Hakuseki responds as they walk inside.

Rin then notices the sight of blood on her lord's clothes when he passes by and gasps in horror."Sesshomaru-sama! You're hurt!"

On the other hand, Jaken doesn't seem to mind about those injuries much. His eyes sparkle brightly in admiration while following his brave lord from behind. _To be able to get these herbs, Sesshomaru-sama must have defeated Odomatsumi!_ _As expected from our Sesshomaru-sama! He's so cool!_

"Woah Sesshomaru, you look beat up. What the hell did you two kill out there?" Inuyasha comments once seeing his half-brother state.

Though Sesshomaru ignores him completely and approaches Shiomi's bedside to ask Kagome. "How is she?"

Despite Shiomi's wound has already taken care of and yet, her condition still doesn't get any better. Kagome frowns as she puts a cool towel onto the girl's forehead to ease the fever. "It's just getting nowhere because the poison is keeping her body from regenerating. Fortunately that it's not risking her life, but at this rate I'm not sure if she will have a chance to wake up."

"Don't worry, these herbs should be able to fix it. I will be needing your help too, Miko." Hakuseki states confidently and puts the basket onto the wood table.

"Yes, I'll be gladly to." Kagome follows him and takes a seat at the table nearby, watching the man lay out a bunch of bowls with different type of ingredients and they immediately get into work. "Great, now all you have to do is…"

Sitting at Shiomi's bedside, an exhausted Sesshomaru sighs and caresses her cheek gently. His touch's so light as if afraid that she will break into pieces.

Concerned about their lord's health, both Rin and Jaken approaches him to suggest. "Sesshomaru-sama, peerhaps you should get some rest too while waiting."

"Not necessary." Sesshomaru answers, even though his body is pretty much covered up in blood and scratches.

Figures that they can't change his mind, the two sighs in defeat and Miroku speaks up. Pushing Rin and Jaken toward to the door. "Come on, we should leave some space here for them."

"Yeah, let's go Inuyasha." Sango agrees to his idea and quickly follows him from behind.

Glancing at Sesshomaru and Shiomi one last time before leaving, Inuyasha scratches the back of his head in confusion before heading outside with Shippou on his shoulder. _This is the first time I've seen that bastard cares so much for something else beside his power, not to mention this this thing here is human. Jeeze,_ _it_ _feels so weird no matter how much you look at it…._

 **Days later**

"Uhm…" I groan, feeling as if my throat is burning and slowly open my eyes to look for a bottle of water. However all I can see right now is a blur and try to rub my eyes for a clearer view. Then all of the sudden, someone else hand appears and swiftly grabs my hand before it can reach to my face. "Wha…?"

"Sesshomaru?" Recognizing the familiar touch, I instantly figure out who that is without the need to see. Wanting to know what is going on, I blink a couple of times and finally notice that I'm now lying inside a small hut, on a small wooden bed with Sesshomaru siting right beside me. "Wait…Where am I?"

Before Sesshomaru can answer, Kagome cuts him off by jumping in between us. "Senpai, you are awake! I'm so glad!"

Following right after her is Rin. "Onee-chan! How are you feeling?!"

"Kagome-chan? Why you here? What happened?" Confused, I ask them and suddenly hear Jaken's voice coming from below the bed.

"Hmph! You were poisoned by Nanase's knife 2 days ago! That's why Sesshomaru-sama took you here so the miko could take care of you while searching for the cure himself!" The sight of Nintoujou waving furiously right before my face is enough to prove that he is here, alive and well.

 _2 days? I have been unconscious for 2 days?! That long?!_ Now that notice multiples cut and blood stains on Sesshomaru's Kimono, I ask him. "Was it difficult to obtain the cure? Why did you receive so much injuries?"

"What do you think, stupid girl?! You're absolutely had no idea how much Sesshomaru-sama had gone through! He-" Angered by Shiomi's ignorance, Jaken yells. Attempting to jumps onto the bed to teach her a lesson but is instantly interrupted by Sesshomaru's killing glare. "Jaken!"

"Hakuseki onii-sama said that Sesshomaru-sama was injured badly after the battle for the cure. On top of that, he even refused to rest when getting back and waited by your bedside for two days straight." Rin blurts out everything anyway, much to the lord's irritation.

Impressed by all the things he did just to save me, I smile to Sesshomaru in appreciation and hold his hand closer to mine. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Even so, Sesshomaru doesn't reply to anyone about anything and remains frozen at his seat. Causing everyone's eyes to fix to him in curiosity. _Oh? Could it be that he's shy...?_

Feeling uncomfortable after staying in one place for too long, I try to sit up yet failed horribly. _Aww.._ _This isn't good, I have no energy left..._

"There's no need for you to be in hurry, we can wait. Please rest, onee-chan." Rin speaks up after seeing my failed attempt.

Kagome nods in agreement. "Rin's right, even though the wound is closed but you're still weak. I think it's best for you right now is to return home and take some rest for some days, Senpai"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Maybe I will when I'm able to walk again. Eh?!" Easing up my muscles and letting out a sigh, I respond in boredom and before be able to say anything else to them. My body is suddenly being lifted up into Sesshomaru's arms.

Without any word, he swiftly carries me outside the hut toward to the well's direction. Much to my surprise. _Uh…This works too I guess…_

"I will see you guys later." I bid them goodbye as Rin and Kagome wave back. "Take care, Rest well!"

Afterwards, Sesshomaru would visit me daily to bring medicine and checks my condition. Despite having told plenty of times that it's not necessary to do so and yet the guy is just too stubborn to listen. (Mostly because Shiomi can't stand the remedy's taste)

 **In one fine morning**

 **Shiomi's room**

Sesshomaru appears once again by my windows with a bottle contains thick dark red liquid in his hand and my face's darken in instant. _Oh god…Here come the nightmare…_

"Do I really have to drink this thing every single day? I'm totally okay now, Sesshomaru." I try to reason with him as he approaches to my bed.

"Here." Ignores everything I say however, Sesshomaru holds up the bottle right before my face until I accept it. Urging me to drink the medicine and not forgetting to shoot an intense glare.

Defeated, I gulp slowly open the bottle cap. Only to almost fainted one second later after catching the odor scent, which always gets me no matter how many times I confront it. _Seriously, I would rather stay unconscious in bed for days rather than constantly suffering from this madness…_

"I'm sorry… It must be really troublesome for you to come here every day to give me the medicine." I speak, staring at the bottle in my hand and hesitate to drink. "I know that you're incredibly busy finding Naraku and yet…"

Please, just get the hint and stop bringing any more of them already! I beg of you!

Before I can finish talking, Sesshomaru takes a seat right beside me and caresses my cheek. "It doesn't matter as long as I know you're here, safe and sound." His gentle golden eyes stares straight into mine and causes me to blush.

"Uhm..." I completely lost for words when Sesshomaru starts to lean forward, narrowing the space between us and seconds later, our faces are now only a few inches apart. My mind start going haywire and heart racing so fast that as if it's going to jump out of my chest once seeing our lips are about to touch.

Suddenly, some loud knocks appear at my door and instantly breaks the moment. "Shiomi! Your friends are here!"

"Wait, what?! Why so sudden?! They didn't even give me a call!" Hearing my sister's voice, I quickly shove Sesshomaru away in reflex. Finally be able to get a breather, I snap back to reality and call out to her. "Y-Yes, I will be ready in a minute!"

No time to rest, I try to push Sesshomaru to the windows, asking him to go away in order to get dressed. Since I am still wearing my Pjama. "Hurry! You have to leave before my friends can see you!"

However much to my horror, Hana and Kasumi has been standing at my door from the beginning and barge in. "Too late, Shiomi-chan! We're going in! Surprise!"

"Kasumi-chan, Hana-chan…G-Good morning…!" I spin around to greet them and freeze on my spot, not sure how to react properly as Hana steps inside. "Shiomi-chan! We're going to the pool today! Do you want to come with us?"

"We are also here to visit you too, by the way. So, what do you say?" Kasumi adds.

Since there's only an inch away from the escape route, I make a hand signal to Sesshomaru who is just right behind me. Telling him to get out when they still haven't noticed his presence, yet he refuses to move and just stands there watching.

 _Great, now I need to think for a plan B!_ Without any other choice, I approach my friends and try to maintain a normal face as much as I can. "Uhm…I… Well…."

"Wait a minute, who is that over there?" And what is coming has to come, Kasumi question me as she points at the silver haired man standing by the window.

Following Kasumi's finger direction, Hana also notices Sesshomaru and stares at him nonstop. For some reasons her eyes are sparkling. _Oh my god! A Bishounen!_

Avoiding their intense gaze, I explain. "As you can see, this guy is…. My cousin from oversea."

"Cousin?" Kasumi tilts her head at the new information and I nod to confirm. "Yeah, cousin"

 _So that explains the odd eyes color._ Kasumi and Hana get closer to study him from head to toes. _And what's with that outfit? Are those swords real?_

Suddenly Hana pulls me closer and whispers to my ear. "Hey, Shiomi-chan! I didn't know your cousin was this handsome! No fair! Why did you hide him from us?!"

"Yeah, why have I never heard anything about him from you?" Kasumi leans closer, she frowns suspiciously and I lower my head. Trying to make up a proper excuse. "Well uhm…you see, he had only been here for a month so I couldn't inform you in time...?"

"Uh huh." She responds in half belief. On the other hand, Hana totally buys it. "That's understandable, I guess."

"By the way, can you guys wait for me at the living room? I will be there in a second, okay? I need to change" Quickly avert the topic, I tell them and Kasumi informs me about Tatsuya's arrival. "Talk about living room, Tatsuya-kun is there waiting for you."

"What?! Tatsuya-kun's here too?!" Surprised, I gasp out loud and instantly feels the room's atmosphere gets heavier. Confused, I take a quick glance at Sesshomaru and flinch in fear once seeing him giving off an enormous killing aura. _Eep!_

"Yeah, we meet him when we're on the way to your house. Anyway hurry up, we'll be waiting!" Hana replies and walks outside with Kasumi.

"Alright." I nod, quietly waiting until they are completely gone and turn back to Sesshomaru, grabbing his front kimono and forcing him not to do anything reckless. "Since we can no longer hiding... Promise me that you will not kill anyone in this world, no matter how much they annoy you! Okay?!"

However, the guy hesitates to give me an answer and I plead. "Please, Sesshomaru! This is a serious matter!"

After a couple of seconds, Sesshomaru scoffs "Fine." and shifts his head away.

"Great! Okay, wait here a bit till I'm done changing." Receiving a positive answer, I sigh in relief and let go of him. Walking toward to the bathroom with clothes in my hand. "And then we can go downstairs and meet my friends together."

 **At the living room**

"Ah, Sogo-san! Good morning!" As enthusiastic as ever, Tatsuya stands up from his seat on the sofa right away when seeing me and I greet back. "Good morning."

"Uhm…I'm sorry for coming here uninformed." He looks down at his feet, embarrassed and Kasumi waves her hand at him. "Jeeze, will you stop apologizing. I have already said it's okay, haven't I?"

"Kasumi's right, so don't worry about it." I smile to him and he nods, sighing in relief.

Then Tatsuya notices that there appears to be another person standing beside me and quickly greets him. "Good morning to you too. Setsuna-san." He bows to Sesshomaru.

And this time, not only Sesshomaru attitude is bad but also his expression. Irritated, disgusted, or even hatred, pretty much everything is written all over his face.

Getting even more suspicious about this strange man, Kasumi frowns in deep thoughts. "Hmm…"

"Tatsuya-kun, you know her cousin?" Surprised, Hana asks him and he nods. "Yeah, we've met once before."

Taking the chance that none of them is focuses on us, I lead Sesshomaru to the furthest sofa away from Tatsuya to prevent any regrettable accident. _This should be okay, right?_

Kasumi walks up to me and pokes my arm. "Hey, Shiomi-chan. There's an important news that I need to tell you, can we go somewhere else?"

"Huh? But…" I hesitate, not wanting to leave him alone with Tatsuya. Cause god knows what is going to happen between them when I'm gone. Of course, I cannot explain any of that to her and results in Kasumi doesn't understand the situation.

Still, she keeps on urging me to go. "Just for a bit, nobody will die if we leave them here alone."

Actually there is! And that will be me! "Kasumi-chan, Can we talk about that tomorrow?"

However Kasumi refuses immediately and drags me away, with Hana quickly follow. "We're going! Now!"

 **At the garden**

Once we're here, Kasumi finally releases my arm and I huff. "What's so important that you have to drag me out here in order to talk?"

"Speak the truth, Shiomi-chan. That Setsuna guy…He isn't your cousin, is he?" Kasumi speaks up, causing Hana to gasp out loud in shock."What?! Is that true? Shiomi-chan?!"

In instant my heart skips a beat by her statement. Since I wasn't expecting that our secrets would be exposed this early. "W-Why do you think so all of the sudden?! Wait! Don't tell me this is the important news you wanted to tell me?"

"Stop avoiding my question and answer me Shiomi-chan, who is he?" Kasumi shoots me an unamused look. Dang it! Why is she always so sharp?!

"So?" Both Kasumi and Hana ask in unison and I sigh in defeat. "Alright, alright I will speak. Well, he... is *that guy*"

"What?! You mean the guy that you have unrequited love for?!"

I nod quietly and Kasumi asks. "Then why did you lie to us about him being your cousin? What about Tatsuya?"

"Actually I had already introduced Se-Setsuna as my cousin to Tatsuya before knowing he loved me. Beside, I also have my own reasons for lying"

"Why not just say that he's your friend?"

"It's way more complicated than you think..." For someone who keeps appearing in my room and probably following me all over the town…There is no way I can introduce him simply as *friend*

"So… he's not your cousin after all…And I was thinking about getting to know him too." Hana pouts in disappointment.

"But don't you already have a boyfriend?" Kasumi then remembers about the guy, who is in the different class from us but always coming to our classes to visit Hana every recess and walking her home everyday. Thinking that they're in some kind of relationship, she asks her friend but Hana protests strongly. "Kamiya is not my boyfriend!"

 **Meanwhile at the living room...**

A dead silence has been going on between these two ever since Shiomi and her friends left the room to the garden.

Tatsuya feels extremely uncomfortable when having her *cousin*, who is sitting not too far away, never stop glaring at him for some strange reasons. "Uhm…" Therefore he attempts to break the awakrd silence but only to get interrupted by Sesshomaru straightforward question. "Do you have feeling for her?"

"Huh? Her? You mean Shiomi?" Instantly taken aback, Tatsuya asks him again to confirm and once seeing Sesshomaru frightening frowns. He figures that she is the one they're talking about and scratches the back of his head shyly. "Well….How should I say this…I love her."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened by Tatsuya's statement. "And I had confessed to her about it."

" _Do not kill anyone in this world no matter how much they annoy you!"_ Shiomi's voice starts ringing inside his head and Sesshomaru clicks his tongue, having no choice but to restraint the urge to strike Tatsuya. "Her answer?"

The boy halts for a short moment before replying. "Shiomi said that she already had someone whom she loved."

"Already had someone she loved, you say…" Sesshomaru repeats Tatsuya's words, his voice gradually trailing off as the boy nods in response. A silence occurs once again between them until they hear Shiomi's call from afar. "We're back!"

"Ah, Welcome back." Tatsuya stands up to greet us with a smile, seems to be completely normal and I sigh in relief. _Sesshomaru did keep his promise! Thanks god!_

Kasumi look at her watches then turns to me and Hana "Shiomi-chan, I think it's time for us to go. It's almost noon already"

"You coming?" Hana asks me and I shake my head. "Maybe another time."

"Then I shall take my leave too, Sogo-san." Tatsuya responds and bids Sesshomaru goodbye. "It was nice talking to you, Setsuna-san. I will see you later!"

"Okay, I will walk with you guys to the gate." I offer then the four of us begin to walk out of the room together toward to the main gate.

As the others have reached half-way outside, Sesshomaru stands by the living room's window and watches them. Seems to be deep in thought….

 **At night**

 **Sogo's house roof.**

"The wind feels so nice up here. The city's view at night is pretty good too!" I comment, enjoying the cool breeze flowing through my hair as we sit on the roof to watch the beautiful scenery together.

Noticing that Sesshomaru has been silent for a while, I decide to open up the conversation. "What do you think? Sesshomaru?"

However, Sesshomaru doesn't answer and keeps staring at the dark sky in front of us.

"What's wrong?" I ask him again and his eyes shift to me, "You seem to be spacing out a lot after my friends left. Did something happen?"

Sesshomaru pauses at my question for a moment before finally speaks up."Why did you reject him?"

 _Rejecting him? He must be talking about Tatsuya's confession. So that was what they were talking about when I wasn't there._ Knowing that I can no longer hide, I admit. "So you knew, huh? Say, is that the reason you're acting like this?"

Hearing so, the guy huffs in denial and turns away. "Hmph!"

 _Jeeze, even when there are only two of us, he's still really stubborn._ I shoot him an unamused look and sigh, figure that there is nothing I can do about it.

"I rejected Tatsuya-kun because I only see him as a friend…" I say, watching the beautiful night city's scene from afar and closing my eyes.

Taking a deep breath to gain courage, I then tell him the feelings which I have been keeping inside for so long. "It's also because my heart and mind right now are filled up with images of a person whom I adore."

"Is that so…" For some reasons Sesshomaru's voice starts to trail off. As he's about to move away, I hold his hand to keep him remains by my side. "And that person is you, Sesshomaru."

Shocked, Sesshomaru swiftly shifts his head back to me. His golden eyes shimmered in the lamp's light and I smile to him gently.

"I love you."


	32. Special Chapter

**Author's note:** This extra chapter takes place during Shiomi's summer break. (Before Hakuseki's event)

* * *

 **SUMMER SPECIAL (PART 1)**

* * *

 **In one afternoon**

 **The Sogo's mansion.**

Shiomi, with her sister and mom are now sitting on the sofa in their living room, watching TV together.

Since tomorrow is the beginning of my summer break, I suggest everyone to go for a trip. "Why don't we go to the beach tomorrow? We haven't been there for a while, have we?"

However after a bit of thinking, Megumi shrugs. "Nope. I already have plans with my boyfriend tomorrow and so on."

"Mom?" I turn to her and she smiles, apologizing. "I'm sorry, honey."

Figure that both of them already have their stuff decided without me in it, I pout. "Eh? It's going to be too boring if I go alone."

Not wanting to hear my whining for the rest of the day, my sister sighs. "Who says you're going alone? Invite your friend, silly"

"Right, good idea!" I quickly make my way to the phone nearby. With full of excitement, I dial the numbers.

Kasumi: "No can't do. I'm going to Okinawa with my parents tomorrow."

Hana: "I'm sorry dear, Hana-chan's staying at her grandparent's house at the moment."

 _They're all busy!_ _Arg… Does this mean I have to cancel the trip? And I was really looking forward to it too…Wait!_ Just then someone's image pops up on my mind and I dial one more time. _There's still one person I haven't tried!_

"Beep…Beep…" My nervousness raise rapidly for every ring. _Please be home, please be home…_

"Hello?" Hearing the familiar voice from the other line, my heart jumps in joy. "Hello, Kagome-chan? It's me, Shiomi."

 **The next morning**

 **Higurashi shrine**

"Kagome-chan!" I pop my head outside the car's window and wave at her. Watching Kagome, who is wearing a light pink dress down to her knees and a pair of white sandals, runs down the long white steps with a luggage in her hand. "Senpai!"

"Good morning!" Kagome greets us once stepping into the car and I nod back. "Good morning to you too."

"We can go now, Shinobu-san" I call out to our butler who is sitting at the driver seat and he responds. "Right away, Shiomi-sama"

"Senpai, will it be okay with just you and me?" Kagome whispers, somewhat look worried.

"Don't worry, Shinobu-san is here with us if something goes wrong." Thinking that she's concerned about us teenage girls going for a long trip without a guardian, I assure her but she shakes her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm talking about Sesshomaru, does he know about this trip?"

I gulp in horror after hearing his name. "I-It's fine…! We will be back before he even knows it. And what about Inuyasha? Did he actually let you go alone?"

"Yes he did, we *talked* about it yesterday." Kagome responds with full confident. It makes me seriously wonder how their conversation actually went, but at this point I'm too afraid to ask…

 **Hours later (Almost noon)**

 **At another mansion of Sogo family (Near the shore)**

After getting through the main gate, the sight of huge garden full of tree and various flowers instantly catch Kagome's eyes through the limousine's window. Then a playground, the fountains, fishing pond, white statues, and finally, "Wow, a mansion!" Kagome's awed by the size of the house standing not too far way.

"When I was small, we went to this area so many times that my dad decided to build a house here for us. Saying that it's more convenient and relaxing than picking a hotel." I explain when we get out of the limousine and make our way to the double doors, "Come on in!"

 _He built this whole place just for their vacation stay?_ Kagome's deadpanned by how wealthy her upperclassman's parents are. Despite having heard rumors about the Sogo family from classmates back when Shiomi's still studying under the same roof as her. But this is really much more than Kagome can ever imagine.

"Welcome, Shiomi-sama." The moment both girls step inside the hall, two lines of maid greet them on each side and Kagome can't help but gasps out loud. "Wow real-life maids, this is the first time I've seen them!"

"Please help me lead my friend to her room." I speak to one of the maid before me and she nods "Right away, Shiomi-sama."

"Right this way, miss" In instant, Kagome's aided by two maids standing nearby. One to help her carrying the luggage and another one to lead the way to the prepared room. Intrigued for the time being treated so formally, the girl bows to them in appreciation quite awkwardly before following along. "Y-Yes."

"Kagome-chan, I will see you again in 30 minutes. If there is something you need, just ask anyone here to help you, okay?" I call out to her while walking to my room for some rest and preparation.

"Ah…The sea breeze" After putting my luggage onto the bed, I open up the window to enjoy the fresh air and cool wind. Closing my eyes and take a deep breath, I sigh in awe by the calm sound of waves. "It's been so long…"

However, the peaceful moment doesn't last too long when open my eyes again. Only to be greeted by something, or someone in white appears right in front of me. Surprised, I jump backward and finally notice that the uninvited guest standing over there is none other than Sesshomaru, who I least desire to see in this place.

To be honest, I didn't expect him to follow me up all the way here in the beginning. Did he have that much of free time to spare? _"_ Uhm...What are you doing here, Sesshomaru? I thought you was... Busy or something?"

"Why aren't you at home?" Ignore my question as always, Sesshomaru asks.

"Well...I felt like changing the atmosphere once in a while so i decided to come here. You know, to relax from stress?" I shift my head away to avoid his gaze and slowly step backward when seeing him approaches. "Because the trip's probably only last a day so... I thought that it wouldn't be necessary to inform you."

After hearing my explanation, he just frowns and sits down on my bed. Not showing any sight of moving or leaving the house. Therefore confused by his action, I ask him. "Wait, are you going to stay?"

Yet he doesn't respond and I sigh, face-palming. _Okay, I will take that as a yes._

Defeat by his stubbornness, I decide to leave him be and get into the bathroom to change into my swimsuit. _Oh well, it's not like this is the first time he appears in front of the crowd anyway..._

 **5 minutes later**

"Okay, I'm ready!" I step out of the bathroom in a blue two pieces swimsuit, which has skirted bottom and speak up to Sesshomaru in excitement. " Let's us get going!"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru eyes widened and he immediately gets up from his seat. His expression seems to be mixed up with various emotions once seeing Shiomi wearing an over the top revealing outfit. Even more shocked to find her acting so carefree before him and doesn't mind being watched.

 _I bet Kagome's done preparing by now_. Satisfied with my swimsuit, I make my way to the door and turn to ask him one last time. "By the way Sesshomaru, do you want to come with us to the beach or stay here and wait?"

However before I can turn the knob, Sesshomaru approaches me from behind in a flash and causes me to flinch in surprise. Pointing at my clothes, he asks. "What are you wearing?"

Thinking that he's curious about the clothes in this era, I answer calmly and even spin around for him to see it more clearly. "Oh this? It's called swimsuit. Mostly everyone wears this when they go swimming."

Different from my expectation that Sesshomaru would give me a comment on the swimsuit. He then grabs my arms and stares at me into the eyes. For some reasons his question is now sound more like a warning. "I say... **What. are. you. wearing?** "

Finally figure out what he is trying to imply, I immediately rush over to the shelf to put on more clothes."I-I will put on a jacket real quick...!"

 **At the lobby**

"Kagome-chan, over here!" I wave to the girl in orange one-piece swimsuit as she makes her way through the hall way to my side, just then I notice there's another uninvited person walking beside her and frowns. _Wait, isn't that...?_

 _"_ Didn't you said that you guys *talked* about it?" I shoot a bored look at Inuyasha, who wears a red scarf to cover both of his dog ears and Kagome gives out a long sigh. "Let's just pretend that never happened..."

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru? I thought you hated going to human's places?" Confused by his half-brother appearance, Inuyasha raises an eyebrow and the silver haired guy responds calmly. "The same reason as you"

"A-anyway let's not waste anytime and get going, shall we?" I drag Kagome's arm to the door and she smiles. Running after me and leaving the grumpy guys behind to follow. "Okay!"

"Feh, how troublesome!" The white haired boy scoff, having his arm folded up to his chest while Sesshomaru closes his eyes in annoyance.

 **At the beach**

"Hm? Something smells good." Inuyasha comments while sniffing in the air to find the source and I look around, quickly spot an Okonomiyaki cart's on business near the wall not too far away and suggest to Kagome. "Hey Kagome-chan. Do you want to eat some Okonomiyaki?"

"I don't see why not," She nods in reply and points at Inuyasha to her right. "I bet Inuyasha's also hungry by now."

Once getting close, we are greeted by a long black haired girl with a white ribbon on her head. "Welcome! Welcome!" She smiles to us and not stopping to hand out several plates of food to other guests at the same time. "Please enjoy!"

"Senpai, doesn't she look a bit like Sango-chan?" Seeing that the girl's face reminds her a lot about Sango, Kagome whispers to me as I look at the girl again to check. Nod in understanding that she is indeed looks similar to the Taijiya lady. "Oh, you're right! Maybe they're related somehow? I mean this is the future after all."

"Maybe?" Kagome's head tilts in thinking and I quickly shake that thinking of, showing the girl the menu in my hand to choose. "But never mind about that, we have various flavor of Yakisoba and Omonomiyaki here. Which one do you want to eat?"

"Hey Kagome, what's this?" Meanwhile Inuyasha asks, sniffing at the unfinished pancake on the long black frying pan and Kagome answers. "That one is called Okonomiyaki, be careful the plate is really hot."

"Wow, your boyfriend sounds a lot like Ran-chan!" The girl can't help but gasps out loud, catching our attentions immediately.

"Ran-chan?" Therefore hearing an unfamiliar name, we (except Sesshomaru) respond back in unison and she nods happily. "That's right! He's my fiance!"

Confused, both Kagome and I tilt our heads. _First we meet a girl who has Sango face and now we know there's another guy out there sound like Inuyasha? What a coincidence..._

"By the way, what do you two eat?" The girl urges us to order since there are still many other guests are waiting behind.

"We will have two Yakisoba." Kagome picks the same dish for her and Inuyasha, despite his desire to try the weird looking cake on the hot plate.

"Okay, one Omonomiyaki and two Yakisoba for us." Doubting that Sesshomaru will be able to eat any of these snacks. I decide to share the dish with him instead ordering for two. "Take-away please!"

"Alright, one Okonomiyaki and two Yakisoba coming right up!" The girl repeats our orders excitedly and begins to cook. Pouring powder and laying out stuffing on them. As Inuyasha watches her doing in awe.

"What's this?" Curious about the long line of pan on the table that keeps giving out hot steam, he touches it with bare hand and the owner turns to warn him. "Be careful, the pan is not for touching."

"Hot! Hot!" It's already too late however, Inuyasha grabs his wrists and jumps around in pain while Kagome comforts him. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?!"

 _Guess you can't blame him for being too energetic._ I shoot Inuyasha an unamused look, watching him licks his hand to ease the burn. "Ouch…!"

"Here you go. That will be 600 yen!" After some minutes of cooking, the long black haired girl hands us the plates full of delicious food. Once receiving money, she bids us goodbye as we leave the cart to continue our beach walking. "Thank you! Come again next time!"

"Wow, this is really good." I'm immediately amazed by the taste of the pancake just by one bite and Kagome nods in agreement. "No kidding, I've never had such a delicious Yakisoba like this before."

On the other hand, Inuyasha ignores everything going around him and devours the noodles in his hand like no tomorrow...

"Wanna try some?" I hold the Okonomiyaki up to Sesshomaru's face. He then stares at it for a moment before lowers his head to take a bite. However, before his mouth can reach to the cake. He's interrupted by a girl's yells from behind along with hurry footsteps "...Cat!"

"Wha...?" Curious, I turn around to check and see a pig-tailed girl, who is in black tank top and green shorts. Not to mention that there is a white-pink cat clinging onto her shoulder and an angry wearing glasses duck that doesn't stop stomping its feet on her head. "Meow! Meow! Wack! Wack!"

And right now the girl is charging right toward our direction. Although for some reasons she looks as if to be running for her life, or at least away from something."Cat! Cat! Cat!"

Therefore the strange girl rushes through between me and Kagome, leaving a cloud of dust behind at our spot. Accidentally breath in some of the sand, I cough like no tomorrow despite having Sesshomaru kimono's sleeve covering me at the beginning.

"What was that all about?" I spat out the sand in my mouth, almost suffocating while Kagome gasps in terror by the sight of her food being covered by a layer of sand. "Oh no! My Yakisoba!"

"Feh, you should have eaten it faster. Now it's all messed up." Inuyasha scoffs and she groans. "Aw..."

"How about we share? It has a little bit sand mixed up in it but still edible." I offer her my half-eaten Okonomiyaki and Kagome nods happily, accepting the pancake from my hand and we continue on our trip again. "Thank you, Senpai"

 **15 minutes later...**

Seeing something sitting by itself in the middle of the path, I poke Kagome's shoulder and point at the spot up ahead. "Hey Kagome-chan, is it me or is that a pig over there?"

"Really? Let's go see!" Curious, Kagome rushes there to check. And once we arrive, I squat down in front of the black little pig which is having a yellow and black speckled bandana tying around its neck. "Wow, it really is a pig."

Notices strangers are approaching, it flinches in shock and back off meters from them. Seeing a huge backpack that the pig is trying to drag away, Kagome tilts her head. "And whose stuff are these it's carrying?"

"I wonder what is a pig doing here alone?" Gently, I pick up the pig to take a closer look. Thinking that perhaps the little animal is lost its way to the owner and attempts to help it. However the moment the pig's round eyes stares at me, all the plan is instantly vanished and I hug it into my chest, squealing. "But who cares! It's so cute!"

"Huh? Is it blushing?" Notices the little thing's cheek turns pink, Kagome leans closer and points it out to me.

I raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "What? No way."

All of the sudden, we sense a huge murderous aura coming out from the silver haired man from behind that cause both Inuyasha and Kagome instantly backs away.

Feeling the intense glare from the tall man, the little pig bursts into cold sweat all over its body. "Kwee..."

 _For God's sake it's only a pig, Sesshomaru!_ I gulp, do not dare to look back and quickly hand the poor animal over to Kagome. "K-Kagome-chan... W-Why don't you hold it instead?"

"O-okay..." She nods and accept it.

Once having a closer look to Kagome's face, the pig's eyes suddenly turn bigger and even sparkle. Reacting happily when being held into the girl's arms. Bweek! Bweek!"

"Eh? It seems to like you." I say, surprised by the animal's reaction and Kagomes eyes widened. "Really?"

Curious, Inuyasha picks the pig up to check. Therefore he smirks, starting to figure out the reason behind its friendly act. "So this thing is a male, huh? What a pervert."

"Oh it really is." Both Kagome and I comment, also taking a look at its crotch. Despite the black pig's strongly protests, struggling and crying within Inuyasha's grip. "Bweek! Bweek!"

"Heh! Maybe we should grill it" Suddenly he suggests to cook the little thing and Kagome gasps in horror, immediately snatches it back to her arms. "No! He's not food!"

"Right? Little guy?" She pets his head gently and the animal nods in teary eyes. "Bweek!"

"Feh, it's just a pig..." Inuyasha scoffs. And soon after we hear some girls screaming from afar and spin around to look.

"Kyah! Let go of me!"

"Pretty onee-chan~! Pretty onee-chan~!"

Among the crowd up ahead, there is a tiny old man who seems to be his 80 with a bit of white hair left on each side. Wearing a blue flowery pants and jumping all over the place. Therefore we instantly figure out that this old geezer is the criminal once seeing him flirting and touching every girl he meets. "Wanna go on a date with me~?"

"Hey Inuyasha, doesn't he sound a bit like Myoga?" Recognize something in the man's voice, Kagome whispers to Inuyasha and his head tilts in confusion. "Yeah, he sure looks like him too. But he's definitely human. How weird."

"Uhm...Guys, I think he's coming this way. Let's hurry and get out of here." I suggest and everyone nods. However before we can get out of the area, the old man has already caught up to our spot and touches Kagome's butt. Causing her to shriek in disgust. "Eek!"

Irritated, Kagome tries to slap him but he dodges every single hit easily. Even flirting with her while at it. "Hello miss! How about you drop that pig and hold me instead?"

"Oi! Stay away from Kagome! You damn Miroku old version!" Inuyasha quickly gets in between them and tries to catches the pervert. He smirks once his right hand is about to reach him. "Got cha!" And yet he vanishes into thin air within a second after. "What the-?!"

"Hmph! You are good, kid! But not good enough to catch me!" The tiny man calmly sits on Inuyasha's arm and comments on his speed. Just then his pervert eyes suddenly land on my face and they immediately turn into pink hearts. Without hesitation, he jumps to my direction with open arms. "Oh~! Pretty~!"

"Get back here!" Inuyasha growls and attempts to draws Tessaiga in order to teach the old pervert a good lesson. However Kagome has stopped him as soon as his hand reaches to the sword's hilt. "No! You can't use your sword here! It's too dangerous!"

"Let's us share a friendly kiss, shall we~?" Almost catching up to me, the geezer shows a duck face and I fasten my speed, trying to escape from being harassed. "No thanks! I don't want it!"

However only a second later, something hard appears out of nowhere and land right at the pervert's face. Causing him lost his balance and kiss the ground due to the strong impact. Confused and hurt, he sits up right away and rubs his noses in pain. "Wha-What?"

Spending a short moment to clear his mind, the geezer finally notice the party-popper who is no one else but the long silver haired young man in strange white outfit. Standing tall before him and staring down at his face in disgust. _He punched me?!_ _But why did I not see that coming?!_ Happosai's eyes widen in disbelief.

Going to end this man's life, Sesshomaru cracks his finger to prepare for a single deadly strike. "Hmph! Vermin like you should be destroyed."

"Ha! No where else to run now, huh?! Old pervert?!" Taking the change that the pervert's guard is down, Inuyasha launches besides the man and steps on him continuously until his head is fully consumed by the hot sand. "Eat this, and this!"

Even though this person is a pervert, he's still a human and not to mention his old age. Therefore I try to stop Inuyasha before anything bad happens. "Wait Inuyasha, he may die if you kick him too hard..."

However I gasp when seeing the geezer slowly rises on his feet and seems to be completely fine. Even murmurs in anger and pointing a finger at Inuyasha, "Grr!...Youngsters these days...Don't even bother to respect old people anymore!"

 _Actually, they both are older than you..._ Both I and Kagome thought of the same thing but decide to let it slide.

"That's why today... I'm going to teach you boys a lifetime lesson!" Right after this strange geezer finishes his sentence, he takes out a round looking object which is covered with bandage and a rope at the top of its head.

Having a bad feeling about this thing, I frown. _What's that? A bomb?_

"Feh! Let's see what you've got. Old goat!" Inuyasha taunts him.

"Behold, Happo Fire Burst!" However before the tiny man can use his match to light the rope up, someone's foot stomps his head from behind and he kisses the ground once again. "Bwegh!"

"Cat! Cat! Cat!" Turns out the person who does that is the girl from earlier as I watch her running away, amazed. _Wow, she's still at it?_

"Oh, he fainted" Kagome squats down and pokes the man forehead. While I shoot him a bored look. "Is there any way you can purify him, Kagome-chan?"

"I wish it's possible." She shakes her head in response and Inuyasha walks off. "Come on, let's leave him. It's going to be troublesome if he wakes up."

"Good idea," Therefore I and Kagome nods to each other and quickly leave the scene.

 **Some time later**

"Senpai! Look!" Kagome shouts out to me excitedly and points at a fixed direction up ahead. Curious, my eyes follow and soon notice a panda sitting by itself under an umbrella, together with a long black haired man. "A panda?"

 _Hold on, is it eating ramen...?_ Still so hard to believe, I state. _"_ There's no way a panda knows how to eat ramen with chopsticks. Maybe there's someone behind that suit."

"Wearing a fur suit under this kind of weather? That person must be crazy enough to so. This is pretty interesting. Let's go check!" Kagome giggles and drags me along. Once there, the big animal notices our presence but still acting calm. Continue eating like nothing is happening.

Nodding to each other, I and Kagome begin to exam it. _Okay, let's see what you really are, big guy._

"Wow, this fur feels so real!" However, I am instantly intrigued by the softness only after the first touch while Kagome check its back closely. She gasps once finding nothing but fur and skin. "Senpai! There's no zipper behind it too! This panda must be real!"

"Mister, do you happen to own this panda?" I turn to ask the man sitting next to it and he smiles wryly, avoiding our eyes for some reasons. "Well...Uhm...Yeah"

"It is? Amazing...I never know you can actually have panda as pet." Kagome comments while patting its head. Just then a short black haired girl in one piece green swimsuit approaches the middle aged man. "Dad, have you seen Ran-"

"Ah! P-chan!" Suddenly, she gasps at the sight of the little pig in Kagome's arms and it immediately reacts to her call in joy. "Bweek! Bweek!"

"P-chan? You mean this pig?" I ask the girl and Kagome adds, handing the little thing to her. "We found it wandering alone at the beach not too far from here. Is he yours?"

Therefore she nods, happy to receive her long lost pet. Soon after the short haired girl notices Kagome's face and gasps in surprise once again. "Yes, he's my pet...Wait, Akari-chan? You are here too?"

"Akari? Who's that?" Kagome tilts her head at the unfamiliar name, causing her eyes to widen. "Huh? You're not Akari-chan?"

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. I don't know who Akari is."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you look really similar to my friend. Anyway, my name is Tendo Akane, thank you for saving my P-chan." Akane bows to us politely and we smile. "It's nothing much."

Then another short black haired girl in sexy black bikini approaches Akane from afar. "Hey Akane, I'm hungry. Let's go grab something to eat."

"Ah, Nee-chan." Akane turns to her and this time it is me whose jaw drops in shock, seeing my sister appears out of nowhere without noticing. "Onee-chan?! What are you doing here?!"

However, she raises an eyebrow and acts like she doesn't know me. "What? Who are you?"

"It's me Shiomi, your little sister." I say, pointing at my face yet Megumi, or so I thought this person would be, seems to be even more confused. Therefore she shoots Akane a question look and the girl starts to explain. "Uhm...Could it be that you mistake my sister to yours by any chance? Because this is Tendo Nabiki, my biological sister."

"Eh?!" Hearing what she says, I immediately taken aback. _The only difference I can find between them is her hair! If Megumi dyes her hair black and cut it short, I will never be able to tell them apart!_

Eventually figures out what is going on, Nabiki laughs in great amusement. "What's that? There's someone who has a pretty face just like mine? My, i can't wait to meet that girl in person."

Wow, even their personalities are similar. How creepy...

 _"_ Oi, Are we done here? Let's just go home already." Starting to get bored, Inuyasha urges us.

"Ranma?" Hearing his voice nearby, Akane turns around to find him but seeing no one. "Weird, I thought i just heard him."

 _So I take that this guy who sounds like Inuyasha named Ranma, aka Ran-chan._ In order to avoid further confusion like earlier, I point at Inuyasha who is standing nearby and explain. "Actually, it was Inuyasha who just spoke. You know this Ranma person too, Akane-san?"

"Too? Well..." For some reasons her voice trails off and her sister jumps into the conversation. "More than just knowing! Ranma is her fiance!"

"Fiance?!" Hearing her answer, both Kagome and I gasp in shock while Akane blushes. "Nee-chan!"

"What? It's the truth. There's nothing to be shy of, little sis."

 _Is this some kind of misunderstanding? This guy can't be having 2 fiancees, right? Or there happens to be more than 1 Ranma?_ I frown, deep in thinking and suddenly, someone's voice sounds almost identical to Inuyasha's appears and cuts my train of thought. "Bah, stupid duck."

I immediately spin around to look and there, I see a pig-tailed guy who seems to be around Kagome's or Akane's age. Wearing the same outfit as the pig-tailed girl from before and having small injuries all over his body. Therefore he seems to be murmurs something to himself while approaching us with a yellow kettle in his hand.

 _"_ Ranma! Where have you been?!" Concerned, Akane gets close to him as he throws the kettle away in annoyance. "Nowhere, just got myself caught up in some *situation*"

 _So this is Ranma..._ I study him quietly from head to toes.

Seeing Kagome, he greets her the same way as Akane did. "Yo Akari. Looking for Ryouga?"

"Ryouga?" Kagome tilts her head again at another strange name.

Quickly, Akane explains to the pig-tailed dude. "Wait, Ranma. She's not Akari. This person is Kagome-san and these are her friends."

"Is that so..." Ranma scratches the back of his head then stares at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. _Huh? These guys look pretty funny. More weirdos?_

"You see, Kagome-san's here because she helped me finding P-chan"

After hearing the explanation, he turns to the pig in Akane's arm and smirks. "What? Finding P-chan?"

"Oh i see how it is...Can't even tell the difference, eh? P-chan?" He says, poking its cheek mischievously and only to get his finger bitten. "Damn pig!" Ranma curses, attempts to hit the pig's head but instantly stopped by a kick on the head from Akane. "How many times do i have to tell you not to bully P-chan?!"

 _"_ What? This guy voice is really like mine. And why is your scent smell exactly like the other pig-tailed girl? Are you two the same person or something?" Inuyasha comments, earning a gasp from Ranma immediately. "What the?! You can copy my voice?!"

"You are the one who copies mine! Bastard!"

"But-" Before the argument can continue any longer, they sense a great murderous aura from someone who seems to be arriving to their spot. Calling out for the pig-tailed boy name. "R-a-n-m-a!"

"Happosai?" Akane gasps by his horrifying presence. While Ranma speaks up to him fearlessly, hands on his hip. "Oh? You're still alive, old fart?"

"You know that pervert?" I ask Akane, pointing at the geezer up ahead and she sighs. "Well...How should I explain this..."

"Ranma! You're going to pay for what you've done to your master!" Happosai holds up his fist, shaking furiously and stepping forward.

Even so, Ranma smirks. "Oh come on geezer, you only reap what you sow."

Master? Wait, are you telling me that these two are actually master and student...?

"Ranma! Stop provoking him already!" Akane warns him to stop before the situation gets any worse. Considering that they are having guests standing right here with them and yet the guy just laughs it off. "Nah, it's okay."

Completely opposite from what he says, however, the tiny old man roars and transforms into a skyscraper-sized version of himself within a split of second. Causing the other guests staying near by to scream and run away in fear. Instantly turning the whole place into chaos.

 _No, This is not okay at all!_ My face turns pale by the sudden change of event.

Quickly, Ranma gestures his hand at us to find a place to hide _. "_ Everybody stand back! Don't worry! I'm going to take care of this!"

"What?! There's no way I'm standing behind and watch! I'm going to beat his butt!" Inuyasha strongly protests.

"Inuyasha, remember not to use your sword here!" Figure that they can't no longer avoid fighting, Kagome reminds him about the rule and he scoffs. "Yeah, yeah i got it."

 _"_ Dad, why don't you go out there and confront Happosai with them?" Meanwhile, Nabiki, Tendo and Genma are hiding somewhere far away to watch the battle.

"You see...This is a chance for Ranma to face his ordeal after all! We will only disturb them if we jump in, right Genma?" Tendo laughs and pats his friend's shoulder as the panda nods in agreement.

"Oh brother." Nabiki rolls her eyes.

Back to the battle, Happosai has gather up enough energy inside his palms and shoots out a huge ball of Chi toward to Ranma's direction, including us. "Oh no!"

"Look out!" In reflex, Ranma takes Akane and jumps aside to avoid the blast as Inuyasha does the same to Kagome. While Sesshomaru remains at his spot defend me behind his back and faces Happosai's attack head on.

"What are you doing, idiot! Don't just stand there!" Ranma shouts out to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ensures him. "Don't worry, that bastard won't die just because of a ball of chi."

"But how?" Akane asks him and he responds, doesn't sound so amused. "You'll see."

"Heh! Stupid, you're a goner now!" He smirks and attempts to turn the arrogant silver haired man into dust. However, different from Happosai's expectation to see him getting beaten up after the smoke the disappear. Sesshomaru's still standing there as good as new, much to everyone's surprise. (except Inuyasha and Kagome)

"What?! He's completely fine even after getting hit?!" Ranma gasps in shock after witnessing someone who can endure the geezer's hit without earning a single scratch. _Unbelievable! Is this guy some kind of a monster?!_ (He's not wrong though...)

"Phew, that was close," I peek out behind Sesshomaru and looks around the place to find the others. Sighing in relief to find that they are still intact. _Good, Kagome and the others are alright._

"How can this be?!" Happosai's lost for words, bursting into cold sweat heavily as Sesshomaru spat. "Hmph! Do you really think that pathetic attack of yours can harm I, Sesshomaru?"

Being insulted by someone who looks so much younger than him by decades, the old man snaps and decides to change his tactic. "Grr! If that's the case..."

All of the sudden, Happosai takes out a giant round object which looks similar to the last one, only to be bigger and lights it up successfully this time. "Then get ready for my Massive Happo Fire Burst!"

 _What the hell?!_ I gasp in horror at the size of the bomb. _Is he trying to blow up the whole place?_

"Not a chance!" Before Happosai's able to accomplish his plan, Ranma charges forward and takes a strike. "Hiryuu shoten ha!"

 _Incredible!_ I watch his special move in awe. _He can summon a tornado bare-handed? This guy is definitely not normal!_

"Sankon Tessou!" Not going to lose to his human fellow, Inuyasha sends sharp yoki through his claws toward Happosai.

At result, the two attacks send both him and the giant bomb straight up into the air above. Only a couple seconds later that the bomb sets off, filling the blue sky with several colorful fireworks. "Crack! Boom!"

"Wow" I and Kagome watches the firework in awe. "This is the first time I'm watching fireworks in daylight like this"

"Hey, You're pretty strong! Inuyasha!" Excited at their victories, Ranma turns to his new aquaintance and pats on his shoulder. Inuyasha too, doesn't mind much about the sudden physical contact and comments on the boy's skill. "Heh! You're not bad yourself too"

"How about we have a match later? I wanna test my power on you!" Ranma suggests for a friendly match and Inuyasha agrees without hesitation. "I don't see why not!"

"Guys, I really don't want to break your happy moment but...Maybe you should take a look around yourself first." Akane and Kagome speaks up, snapping them both out of their fantasies.

Ranma and Inuyasha turn speechless once finally notice the whole resort is almost completely ruined by their special attacks. "Hwoo..."

 **At the end of the day**

"Please kindly pay for the repair cost of the things you've destroyed." The manager hands out the bill with big numbers on it to Mr. Tendo and causes him to cry in horror. While I and Kagome, Akane can only sigh in defeat.

"Here's your culprit." Trying to help with the situation, Ranma offers the beaten up Happosai to the guy in hope to exchange for the compensation. "Can you take him as payment instead?"


	33. Special Chapter P2

**Author's note:** This is the final part of the summer festival chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

* * *

 **SUMMER SPECIAL (PART 2)**

 **Next morning**

 **Back to the resort**

"Thank you for helping us paying the bill yesterday, Shiomi-san. That was really embarrassing." Akane sighs when we gather together into a circle to enjoy grilled sea food. Sitting next to her counting from the rear is Ranma, the Panda, her father then Nabiki, Inuyasha, Kagome, me and lastly, Sesshomaru.

"It's okay, we're also at fault too. What important was that no one got hurt from the incident." I assure her, watching Ranma and their panda pet stealing each other's food as the girl nods to me in appreciation.

"Ran-chan! Ranma!" Suddenly we hear two girl's calling for the pig-tailed boy from afar and turn around to look. There we see the owner of the Okonomiyaki's cart from before and an attractive long black haired Chinese girl walking next to her.

"Huh? Ukyo, Shampoo." Akane speak up once they approach.

"What do you two want?" Ranma, who's fighting with his dad over a grilled corn, asks the girls when they sit down next to him. Giggling to each other, Ukyo and Shampoo then speak in unison. "We just found out a really interesting place which happens to be near by! And we want to invite you all there with us!"

Hearing so, Ranma raises an eyebrow suspiciously. Since whatever coming from them are mostly trouble."Interesting place? What kind of an interesting place are you talking about?"

"We will explain once we get there!" Ukyo snatches his left arm while Shampoo's on his right, urging him to leave. "Come on! Hurry and get going!"

"Alright, alright I get it. No need to drag me. Seriously, what are you two planning this time?!" Ranma struggle within their grips, having no choice but to leave the grilled corn and stand up with them.

"Akane-san, is it true that the girl named Ukyo's also Ranma's fiancée?" Curios, I whispers to Akane and she explains, doesn't sound quite amused. "Yes, and not just her. As you can see, Shampoo is also his fiancée."

"What? Are you for real?" I gasp in shock. "Don't tell me you are seriously okay with that?"

Just how many fiancées does this guy have? Is he some kind of a playboy?

"Hmph! Not like it's my problem!" Watching Ranma being drowned by the girl's embraces, she huffs and turns away.

Figures that she's indeed jealous, I can't help but giggle and Kagome comes over to ask me. Thinking that it's still too early to leave and she's also curious about this mysterious place they're talking about. "Senpai, should we come along?"

"Sure, why not? They did invite all of us, didn't they?"

 **Natural haunted Caves: The Tunnel of Lost Love**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Ukyo introduces to us once everyone finally reaches to the destination. "The main attraction of the Merchant's Association Tour...Natural Haunted Caves!"

"Haunted caves?" Ranma raises an eyebrow at the weird name and Shampoo explains. "It's a famous date spot."

 _Who the heck would date in this kind of place?!_ I frown, taking a peek inside the creepy cave while Kagome tilts her head, confused why this old, lame looking date spot is being called famous. "Famous? Why is that?"

"You will know once getting in there!" However, Ukyo and Shampoo don't answer and keep on grinning. "That's right! No spoiler!"

Suddenly, a guy in glasses with straight long black hair among the crowd jumps in joy. "D-Date spot?! I take a trip with Shampoo and now we tour a cave together! It's like a dream!"

"Only 100 yen per couple. Come one, come all!" Once we get near the desk, an old creepy looking man speaks up. And before I can even say anything, the two girls gasp out loud. "What's that? You can't get in unless you pair up?! Shampoo forget to check that part!"

 _Weird, why do they sound so excited about that?_ I raise an eyebrow at the rule and their suspicious reaction, starting to have a strange feeling about this trip.

"Akane! Ranma! You two go ahead!" Therefore they approach Akane and Ranma from behind and push them in front. "Got no choice, you two go together!"

"It's so scary, the girl must cling to the man for the whole trip." The owner then explains one of the reasons that they should go in as a couple and Ranma huffs in embarrassment. "W-What? I-I got no interest in Akane clingin' to me!"

"Me neither! Just go in with somebody else!" Akane responds back in annoyance and he grins, taunting her. "Hey! Good idea!"

"Mousse, come with me!" Not wasting time, Shampoo grabs his hand and drags the guy inside before anyone can act. Much to his joy. "R-Really, Shampoo?!"

And all of the sudden, the huge pile of rock on our right starts to crumble and appears behind the dust is a boy, who seems to be around Ranma's age, yelling in despair. "Where am I?!"

Needless to say how happy Ukyo is to find him so unexpectedly. "Ryoga! So there you are! Let go in!"

"H-Hey! Wait!" Despite his unwillingness, she drags him into the cave anyway.

Watching everyone goes in as a couple one by one, Kagome speaks up when she and Inuyasha are now standing at the head of the line. "Hm? I guess it's our turn next, Inuyasha."

"Heh! Let's see what they've got in there! I ain't afraid of no ghost!" The Hanyou states confidently and walks into the cave up ahead. Once done paying the fee, Kagome turns to me before following him inside. "Okay, I will see you outside then, Senpai"

"Alright, have fun you two!" I wave back to her. And suddenly from behind Kuno, who is Akane and Ranma's upperclassman, hugs the short haired girl by surprise, much to her disgust. "No choice! We must enter as lovers. Shall we proceed, Tendo Akane?!"

And in reply, Akane knocked him out cold by a fist to the face as Kasumi, the Tendo eldest sister, turns to their dad. "Father, shall we go in?"

He smiles shyly and instantly gives in. "Going into a haunted cave with my daughter? Ha ha, I'm so embarrassed!"

Then going after them in turn are Nabiki – Kuno, Mr. Saotome – Shampoo's great grandmother. And now there are only Ranma, Akane, me and Sesshomaru left. Therefore the boy sighs, hands on his hip. "Well, I suppose we're stuck with it. Come on, let's go in"

"Let's us go too, Sesshomaru." I call out to him and we quickly follow the couple to the creepy cave.

 **Inside the cave**

"Wow, I have to admit that these effects look pretty realistic. If the owner has the money to advertise this place, he will be rich in no time." I comment on every *ghost* we encounter, the timing they make their appearance are really unexpected. Not to mention that I can't find any of the actor's hiding spot, it feels as if they just disappear into the void or something.

"Yahh!" After facing too many jump scares at once, Akane can no longer hold on to her tough side and screams out loud. Dashing away in fear while dragging Ranma along with her. Much to the guy's surprise. "Eh?!"

"Ah! Akane-san! Ranma-san! Wait up!" I call out for them but to no avail as they've already gone, "Aww… I guess we're on our own now, Sesshomaru."

Not too long after that we come across to a fork and my head tilts in confusion. "Eh? Which part should we take now? Hm?" Then up ahead of us, I see some guests are taking the right path and I immediately gain my answer. "Alright, we're going to the right then!"

 **Minutes later…**

"Where are we?!" Starting to get tired from all the walking, I nag and lean onto the wall nearby to get some rest. "This is getting ridiculous! Everything looks the same no matter where we're going!"

On the other hand, Sesshomaru looks pretty calm in this situation and I huff, hands on my hips. "And there's still no sight of the others too. Not even Kagome or Inuyasha. Wait…."

We couldn't be lost, could we? Was that the reason why we didn't find anyone around? If that's really the case then I guess I should better ask Sesshomaru to sniff our way out of here. Maybe everyone's already outside waiting for us by now….

"Huh? Hey! It's that guest I saw from earlier!" Just then I notice someone familiar at the corner of my eyes and quickly approach. It turns out that there are more than just one person who are in the same situation as mine. "Excuse me!"

"Huh?" One of the girls, who has dark brown hair with two pig tails around my age, wearing a simple yellow dress turns around to meet me. "Oh Hello"

"What?" A red haired and eyes guy, who is wearing an old middle school track uniform and a white Haori with fire decoration as a coat, gasps in surprise by my appearance. "Why is there a human here?!"

"What do you mean if there's a human here? Isn't this place open for everyone?" I raise an eyebrow at his strange question. Suddenly everyone in the groups gasps after hearing what I say, causing me to be confused even more. "Huh? Did I say something wrong?"

"Miss, you can see me?!" The boy points at himself, his eyes widened in shock.

"Uh…Yeah? Am I not suppose to?"

"Because human usually doesn't see him." The two pig-tailed girl explains.

"And why is that?"

A long black haired girl in white sailor outfit that is also bearing a couple of red eyes and having a red bow on the left side of her head speaks up. "Eh? This girl can see Rinne? So there's actually someone other than Sakura and Tsubasa able to see us huh?"

The last guy in the group with short black hair and dark gray eyes, wearing tuxedo comments. "I guess that's understandable. Since the ability to see ghost is not really that rare in this world."

Lost deep within the conversation, I ask them. "Uhm… What are you guys talking about?"

"It's really simple! Human can't see Rinne-sama and Ageha-sama because they are Shinigami!" Suddenly a black cat which bears a human face, sitting on the two pig-tails girl's shoulder speaks up. Therefore the girl shrugs as there is no need for her to explain any longer. "Oh, He's already blurted out everything."

And this time, I'm the one who shocked. "What the-?! A talking cat?!"

"Rokumon!" The red haired boy immediately scolds the cat and it shrieks. "Uwah! I'm sorry!"

"Wait, Shinigami? Did you just say that you are Shinigami?" Ignore the cat stuff, I jump back to the main subject.

"Rokkudo-kun" The two pig-tails girl glances at him and the boy in Haori sighs. "Urg…Since our secrets have already been revealed. I suppose there's no point hiding, is there…"

"We take those who have regrets tying them to the material world and lead them to the wheel of reincarnation so they can pass on. Therefore, people call us as Shinigami." He explains, causing my eyes to widened in shock.

"And Shinigami is invincible in normal people eyes. Only the ones who have a special ability are able to see them, as well as seeing ghosts." The two pig-tails girl adds.

 _Shinigami?! In our modern world?! Unbelievable!_ I gasp in awe then suddenly notice something odd at his feet. _What the!? Where is his shadow?! He has no shadow!?_

I decide to grab his arm to make sure that I'm not seeing things, but ends up proving the otherwise. _Woah! My hand goes through him! Does that mean he's speaking the truth?! Shinigami really exist?!_

Seeing my funny reaction, the girl in pig tails assures me. "I know that right now you're overwhelmed with these new information. But don't worry, you will get used to it."

"Yeah…Thank you." I nod to her in appreciation and Rokumon jumps onto my shoulder, grinning, "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you!"

Hmm...My guess is that this cat here is a youkai. It feels so weird, I have never know youkai still exist in the future. Well, except for that Kuchisake Onna from that time. "So I take that the the four of you are all Shinigami?"

"Not really. Only Rokkudo-kun and Ageha-chan here are Shinigami." However, the girl shakes her head.

"Rokkudo and Ageha?"

"Oh right, we forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we? My name is Mamiya Sakura. But you can call me Sakura." She points at herself then to the red haired boy standing next to her. "And he is Rokkudo Rinne."

The black cat then raise its paw, "My name is Rokumon, Rinne-sama most loyal assistant!"

"This is Ageha-chan, as I've told you, a Shinigami." Sakura introduces the girl in sailor and the guy in Tuxedo speaks up. "The name is Jumonji Tsubasa, I'm an exorcist."

"I see, it's nice to meet you all. By the way my name is Sogo Shiomi" I greet them and gesture my hand to the Inu youkai standing beside me. "And the guy here is my friend, Sesshomaru."

 _Sesshomaru? What an odd name._ The four of them thought the same thing and Sakura smiles. "It's nice to meet you too. Sogo-san, Sesshomaru-san."

"Shiomi is fine," I smile back and Rinne urges us to get out of the cave. "You two should leave now. This place is too dangerous for human to stay."

Yeah… Except that's what we are trying to do right now _._ "Wait, what do you mean by too dangerous? What's in here?"

"What? You mean you don't know? To have come this far you should have met them already." Ageha raises an eyebrow and my head tilts. "Them? Who?"

"Ghosts." Tsubasa simply replies.

"Oh yeah I've met some. They look pretty real to me." I clap my hands in realization.

Annoyed by my overly carefree attitude, Ageha huffs. "That's because they ARE real. Jeeze, for someone who's so dense, I'm surprise that you are alive till now."

"What?! You meant those were real ghosts?!" Ignoring Ageha's insult, I gasp in shock and Rinne nods to confirm. "That's right. And for some reasons these ghosts are reveaing themselves to human and even attacking them. That's why today we're here in this strange cave to investigate the cause."

"Didn't you see the notice at the entrance of this path, Shiomi-san?" Sakura asks, causing my eyes to widen. "Notice? What notice?"

"There was a board with a warning message hanging on the wall to the right. In order to exit this cave you would have to go through the left path while the right path, where we are at, is leading even further inside." Tsubasa mentions about the old woodden board that we probably, already passed by without knowing.

 _Oh no, I was too focus following them to see any of that!_ My face turns darken, cannot believe that I've made such a stupid mistake.

"Anyway, the reason that this way is banned due to the evil sources/ malevolence are coming out directly from here. The deeper you're going in, the stronger evil spirit you encounter." Rinne adds.

Therefore Ageha states. "Yeah, those things you've seen out there are still pretty harmless. And I bet that everything happened here is all Damashigami's doing!"

 _So those that were doing jump scare to Akane earlier.._. _They were actually trying to harm her?_ I frown, recalling to what was going on back then and starting to get worried. _I hope she's okay. Ranma's with her. Isn't he? I'm sure that he can protect her._

"…To me!" Before I can open my mouth to speak, some unfamiliar voices appear nearby and instantly gain everyone's attention. "What?"

Confused, we all turn around and see that there is a bunch of ghosts are flying toward to our direction. "Give the girls to me!"

"Everyone stays back!" Immediately, Rinne summons his scythe and slashes at one after another. And for every ghost that gets hit by his scythe, they turn into a white ball of light and vanish into the thin air.

Impressed by everything is going on before me, I can't help but gasp in awe. _Wow, is that the power of Shinigami? Incredible!_

On the other hand Sesshomaru, instead standing aside like he's told to. The silver haired lord draws out Tenseiga and acts on his own by strikeiking at those ghosts who are coming at him. Causing them to scream in pain before disappearing.

Rinne frowns, cannot believe in his own eyes that there is someone who is not a Shinigami nor an exorcist can harm the ghosts that much exist. _Not only he can see ghost but also getting rid of them with his sword?_ _Just who the heck are these people?_

However, things start to turn serious when Sesshomaru eliminates too many of them at once and Rinne speaks up, gaining the man's attention. "Please stop, Sesshomaru-san. I appreciate that you wanted to help but this is not the right way to do it. As you can see that what we are trying to do right now is to purify these evil spirits, not killing them."

"Therefore the sword that you are carrying does not inherit the purification power. I hope you will understand and leave this work to us."

However Sesshomaru refuses his request within a heartbeat. "And what makes you think that I, Sesshomaru will listen to you?"

"W-What?! Hey! Stop!" Despite the Shinigami calls, he continues attacking and Rinne has no choice but to use his scythe to halt Sesshomaru's doing. "Damn it! I said stop!"

Within a second, Rinne's scythe and Sesshomaru's Tenseiga collide, much to ours surprise. "Rokkudo! Sesshomaru!"

Amused by his fearless reaction, Sesshomaru smirks. "Challenging me now, huh?. How brave, just because you're a Shinigami doesn't mean that I, Sesshomaru cannot eliminate you."

 _This guy isn't normal! He's strong!_ Rinne cringes his teeth at Sesshomaru's overwhelming power and instantly being knocked into mid-air. Not leaving Rinne any time to breathe or prepare, another slash coming right at him and Rokumon shouts in fear. "Rinne-sama!"

"Rokkudo-kun!" Sakura, Tsubasa and Ageha gasp once seeing Rokkudo got hit. "Rinne!"

Fortunately for Rinne that he's able to dodge the deadly hit just in time and the red haired boy gulps, noticing that his Haori's sleeves is received a long sharp cut. _Goodness. If I didn't act fast just now, I would have been a goner…_

In anger, Ageha launches forward with her scythe in her hands to strike at Sesshomaru before I even have a chance to stop her. "How dare you hurt Rinne! Take this!"'

"Idiot, get back! He will kill you!" However, Rinne call's too late as Sesshomaru easily blocks her attack and knocks her away into the air. Quickly, he jumps up to catch her and the girl curses. "Damn it!"

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru dashes to where they are standing and attacks again. In instant, Rinne pushes Ageha to the side and gets in front to block Sesshomaru's sword with his scythe.

"Sesshomaru, please stop! You know that they're not our enemies!" I call out to him, hoping that he will snap back to his senses and cease this pointless battle. However he doesn't listen to me and keeps on fighting.

"You're mine!" Then all of a sudden, a giant skeleton ghost appears out of nowhere right behind me and Sakura. Catching us both into its palm. Taken by surprise, both of us can't do anything but scream to alert the others. "Kyah!"

"Sakura-sama!" Trying to save his friend, Rokumon turns into its bigger version of himself to confront the ghost but it whacks him aside easily. While Tsubasa takes out something looks like a bazooka and fires multiple of small balls at it but doing zero damage. "What?!"

"Rokkudo-kun!" Witnessing the others failure attempts. Sakura and I call out helplessly. "Sesshomaru!"

"Mamiya Sakura!" Finally hearing our calls, both Sesshomaru and Rinne halt their fights and charge forward to seize the skeleton. Unfortunately, the criminal has opened gate to the different dimension and walked straight into it. Carrying us away and vanish, much to the Shinigami's shock. "A Spirit Road?!"

"Crap! It escaped!" Tsubasa curses as Ageha lands next to him. "Rinne, that thing just now must be the boss, who responsible for all these bizarre things in this cave."

"Hurry, we have to chase after it!" Not wasting anytime, Rinne opens another Spirit Road and gets into it with Sesshomaru and the others follow behind. _Hang in there, Sakura! We're coming!_

 **At the farthest point in the cave**

"Kyah!" We yelp once the skeleton drops us to the ground harshly, creating a small magical barrier to trap both of us inside. Without thinking, I approach the shield and touch it but only to have my hand electrocuted. "Ouch!"

"Shiomi-san! Are you okay?" Sakura asks me as I stare at my right hand, almost crying in pain when seeing it has turned bright red due to the impact. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Heh heh heh. Beautiful girls just my luck. I'm going to take my time and enjoy you two slowly." The giant skeleton laughs, watching us struggle inside the barrier.

 _Great, another pervert…_ I sigh in defeat and Sakura comforts me. "Don't worry, I'm sure Rokkudo-kun will save us"

"You must really trust him to be able to say that." I turn to her and the girl in pig tails nods, smiling when my words hit the nail. "Yes, I do!"

 **Meanwhile…Somewhere not too far away**

"I lost his track in the spirit road around this spot. He should be close by." Rinne states. Suddenly, they hear a girl and a boy voices are coming from up ahead.

"For god sake just how deep is this cave?!"

"Renge, I'm starting to doubt that this place here is actually a maze."

Surprised to find those two here, he calls out and approaches them. "Renge? Kain? Are you guys here for the ghosts too?"

"Rokkudo? Ageha?" Shima Renge, the long straight black haired girl in black sailor suit with a small lotus on her head, gasps in surprise once seeing her fellow colleagues. "Ghost? Don't tell me you two are here because of the poster?"

"Poster? What poster?" Ageha raises an eyebrow at the new info and Rinne explains the reason he's in this hellish place to Renge. "I am here to investigate the strange evil source in this area."

"Evil source, huh? Kain-senpai, could it be…?" Renge turns to Shirushigami Kain, her upperclassman, the boy in white Haori with white hair and blue eyes. Therefore he replies and hands Rinne a paper. "I was ordered to come here to catch a dangerous criminal."

"What's this? A wanted poster?" Out of curiosity, Rinne and the others take a peek into it. Seeing the so-called-criminal appearance, Rokumon shouts out. "Hey, it's the skeleton from earlier!"

"And the reward is…" Rinne's and Rokumon's eyes instantly widened at the huge reward number. "50,000 yen?!"

"Due to this high reward, I doubt that this evil spirit won't be easy to handle. So I decided to come with Kain-senpai to aid him." Renge speaks. However, Rinne and Rokumon are too dazed by the money to listen to what she's saying. "Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Though he snaps back to reality pretty quickly. "No, Rokumon! This is not the time for us to daydreaming! Right now, the most important matter is to save Mamiya Sakura!"

"Saving Sakura? What happened?" Renge asks about the incident and Tsubasa sighs. "That criminal you're looking for, it took Sakura away while we were distracted."

Her eyes then land on one guy standing separate from the group. "And who is this Kain-senpai look alike over there?"

"Oh, that is one of the guests who got lost while visiting the haunted cave. The reason he's now tagging along with us is because his friend is also being captured."

Notices Sesshomaru's eyes are watching her, she whispers to Tsubasa. "Hey, can this guy see Shinigami?"

"Yeah, apparently both him and his friend have the ability to see ghost. And no only that, this guy can even fight them too."

"Fighting ghost you said…" Renge repeats that crucial point and frowns, seems to be deep in thought. _Why do I have such an uneasy feeling about this man? As if he doesn't belong to this world at all…Is he even human?_

No longer able to stand waiting, Sesshomaru decides to walk straight into the path further ahead.

"Huh? Where is that guy going?" Confused, Ageha speaks up and Tsubasa calls out to him. "Hey, you will get lost if wandering aimlessly like that!"

"I know where they are." Not bother to look back, Sesshomaru replies calmly and continues moving forward, much to their surprise. "What? But how?"

However Sesshomaru doesn't answer and gradually disappears into the darkness. Therefore Rinne, after spending some seconds of consideration, eventually decides to follow Sesshomaru and Ageha flies besides him. "Rinne?"

"Rinne-sama. Are you sure that we're going the right way? Should we really follow him?" Rokumon asks.

"I don't know but there is something telling me to trust him. Beside, we don't have much of a choice here. Perhaps that this guy knows something that we don't." Rinne explains.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Tsubasa calls out and eventually chases after them, leaving Renge and Kain behind on their own.

"We should get going too." Kain turns to his underclassman before walking to another direction and she nods. "Okay, senpai"

 **Back to Shiomi and Sakura**

"Hmm… Who should I pick first." The giant skeleton's hesitating between two of us before pointing at Sakura at the final result. "Alright, you then."

"What?!" We gasp in horror once seeing its hand is starting to get close. _Oh no! This is bad! I have to do something quick!_

"W-Wait! How about you take me instead?! We're both as good, right?!" Therefore I speak up, volunteering to go first to buy us sometime till the others get here. _I can't let him take her. Sakura is, after all, only a normal human! She may die!_

"If you insist that much. Then you shall be my first wife!" It laughs and reaches out its bony hand to my direction. Leaving its palm wide open and waits for me to step in.

"First….wife?" My jaw drops by the skeleton's statement, somewhat getting hesitated to move forward and its head tilts. Confused by my sudden change of attitude. "What? You don't wanna?"

"I…Uh…" I glance back and forth between Sakura and the giant ghost. Seeing my frustrated expression, she whispers to me. "Shiomi-san, there's no need for you to do that. I will be fine."

"No, it would be better if I go first. I mean, who know what it's going to do?"

"What about you? You're not worrying about yourself?"

"It's okay, I've actually gotten used to with these kind of situations..." I assure Sakura before walking toward to the skeleton ghost up ahead. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Suddenly I notice something passes by in the air and in a blink of an eye, the skeleton's arm being cut apart and disappeared.

"W-What?! My arm!" Taken aback by the sudden attack, the ghost takes a couple of seconds to adjust what's going on. Glaring at the silver haired man standing in front of us, it roars in anger. "You! How dare you!"

"Sesshomaru!" I jump in joy by his arrival and soon we hear Rinne's call near by. "Mamiya Sakura!"

"Rokkudo-kun!" Sakura rushes to his side as the red haired boy lands before the barrier and breaks it easily with his scythe. "Mamiya Sakura, are you okay?!" He asks in great concern and she nods, smiling. "I'm fine. Thank you Rokkudo-kun."

"Mamiya-san!" Just then both Tsubasa and Ageha arrive to the scene. "What? They're really here?!"

The giant skeleton tries to grab Sesshomaru and smash him into pieces. "How dare you interrupt my important moment! You imbecile! Do you even know who I am?!"

"It shall be death penalty for whoever dares to touch what is mine." With Tenseiga, Sesshomaru launches forward and strikes a long line from its head to toes. Split the giant skeleton into half. "Gyahh!"

"His?" Sakura turns to me in much curiosity and I avoid her eyes, making up an excuse. "H-He means friend! His friend!"

Meanwhile, Rokumon and the others are too awed by Sesshomaru's immerse strength to care about any of that. "Wow he 1 hit that thing! Amazing!"

Just then notices something drops out from the criminal's body before vanishing, Ageha walks over to pick it up. "A necklace?"

Seeing the jewelry in her hand, Rokumon recalls. "Oh yeah! The poster did mention something about a stolen necklace! It said that you would only receive the reward money if you bring it back"

"However, it wasn't us who defeated this evil spirit. I say that all the credit should be going to him." Rinne suggests and glances at Sesshomaru. Despite not liking the guy much but he has to admit that without his help, they are going to be in much more trouble just to take the giant skeleton down.

"Uh huh." Tsubasa shoots him a bored look as the Shinigami begins to shed tears of blood, cringing his teeth.

 _He really want it, doesn't he_. Sakura sighs, watching him battling with his own morality and Rokumon groans. "Aww…Does that mean Rinne-sama will not be getting anything? And we have already decided what to do with that money too…"

"Sesshomaru? What do you think?" Feeling bad for Rinne, I ask Sesshomaru for his opinion and he turns away, refusing the reward. "I don't want it."

Instantly after hearing Sesshomaru's angelic answer, both Rinne and Rokumon gasp in surprise. "What?! You don't want it?! But that's like 50,000 yen!"

"If he doesn't want it then you should take it." I suggest that it's okay to do so and their jaw drop, cannot believing what is happening anymore. _For real?! Such a good guy!_

"Lucky you, Rokkudo-kun" Sakura congrats Rinne and his black cat, watching them cry to each other in joy. "50,000 yen…!"

Can't no longer stand the drama, Tsubasa claps his hands to bring them back to reality. "Alright, save that happy part for later. Right now we should find a way out of this hellhole."

"Easy, this way should lead us straight outside." Ageha responds and immediately opens another spirit road in front of her. Not wasting time, Rinne orders Rokumon to turns big again to carry me, Sesshomaru, Sakura and Tsubasa into the spirit road.

 **At the cave's exit**

"Finally, some light." Tsubasa sighs in relief once stepping outside and Ageha shoots him an unamused look. "Will you stop overreacting? We were in there for no more than 3 hours."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-san for helping us back there." Once we land onto the ground, Rinne bows to him in appreciation. Though the guy only responds shortly with a "Hn" and walks off.

"I hope we will meet again someday, Shiomi-san." Sakura shakes my hand and I smile, totally agreeing with the idea of seeing each other again. I mean, why shouldn't be after seeing how the Shinigami work by purifying ghosts and investigating mysterious stuff. Everything is so new and interesting. "Me too."

"Take care." She gets back on Rokumon with the others and bid us goodbye.

After spending more time walking, we eventually reach to a small sweet shop full of familiar-looking people.

"Oh? Everyone's here." I blink in surprise, seeing the Tendo family and the others are enjoying colorful shave ices at the table and Kagome calls out for me within the crowd. "Senpai!"

"There you are! I thought you would never come out! We're about to go back in there to find you two. What happened?" She walks up to me, her expression shows a lot of concern.

Then Akane approaches us. "I'm so sorry for running away, Shiomi-san. Were you okay in there?!"

"It's nothing. We kind of got lost, that's all." I nod to confirm everything is fine and she sighs in relief. "Thanks god"

Curious about their experiences inside the haunted cave, I ask them. "So how was the trip? Did it go well?"

"Yeah I think so." She responds half-heartedly and glares back to Inuyasha, who's too busy eating Dango to care. "Except he almost destroyed the whole cave at the end."

"Something happened?"

"There are weird ghosts appeared near the exit and tried to separate us apart, a lot of them."

Hearing so, Akane speaks up. Recalling to that strange phenomenon in the end. "Yes, the same thing happened to me too. But they let us go once I and Ranma got into a fight though, I wonder why."

Thinking that her upperclassman could have gotten the same treatment, Kagome asks. "And what about you, senpai? Did something strange happen to you?"

"More than I can imagine!" I reply back with a grin, causing Kagome and Akane look at each other in confusion. "?"


	34. Chapter 32

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 _\- I am the bird that sings only for you -  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

After the intimate words slip out of my lips, Sesshomaru's head instantly shifts to another direction.

"Eh?! How mean! How could you turn away from me after I confessed to you?!" Stunned and hurt by his cold reaction, I try to get him to face me. However, Sesshomaru refuses to do so and not even responding.

But soon I notice something odd about his long ear. _Huh? They turns bright red? Wait, can it be that this guy... He is_ _blushing?_ My face begins to blush at the thought and I reach my hand to grab his shoulder, attempt to make him turn around again. "Sesshomaru! Stop avoiding me and say something!"

Although Sesshomaru grabs my wrist before I can touch him and finally, he shifts his head back to me. "Did you even realize what you've just said to me?"

"Yes, I love you." I repeat confession to him calmly, causing his cheeks to turn even redder than before. As I too, somehow getting extremely embarrassed and don't know how to act next.

We end up staying frozen on our spots and just staring at the ground speechlessly. With his hand still holding my wrist. _Arg! If this keeps on going I will never know what he's thinking!_

"Sesshomaru, how do you feel about me?" Gathering up all my courage, I ask him again and the silver haired man slightly flinches. Such a kind of reaction that I have never seen from him ever since we met.

"To this Sesshomaru you are…" With his hand still holding mine, Sesshomaru pauses for a short moment to calm himself before looking straight at me into the eyes and replies. "…The only person I can never to live without."

My eyes widened in joy by his answer and he adds, his grip on my hand tightened but not strong enough to hurt me. "However, there's something you must know that once becoming my mate. I shall never let get away from me, no matter how much you plead."

"Your existence is going to bind with mine and there shall be no turning back. Do you truly wish to live such life, Shiomi? I'm giving you one last chance to reconsider your words before it is too late."

 _Why need to reconsider when I've already made up my mind?_ Feeling contented by his words, I answer and press a gentle kiss onto his lips, much to his surprise. "Then let's be together, even if the world end!"

 **A week after**

 **Nearby a stream within the forest**

We're traveling together as usual, with I and Rin are carried on Ah-Un back while Sesshomaru and Jaken walking behind.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru-sama?" Notices Sesshomaru halts his steps and looks at the sky, Jaken asks and soon after. Something from above falls straight into the stream before us, gaining all of our attentions to it as I lean forward to have a closer look. "Huh? What was that?"

Notice that it's no one else but the wind-user, Jaken gasps in surprise. "Oh?! Isn't that Kagura?"

Curious, both Rin and I jump down from Ah-Un's back to approach the stream. Seeing the woman isn't moving nor opening her eyes, the little girl speaks up. "Something's wrong with her."

"What shall we do, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken turns to him to ask and his lord calmly answers, continue walking and acting as if nothing has happened. "Leave her be, let's keep going."

"But we can't just leave her like that!" Rin protests her lord's order, attempting to get into the water to save the woman and I instantly stop the girl's from doing another reckless act. "Wait Rin, the current here is too strong for you to handle. Let me do it."

Hearing my crazy suggestion, Jaken yells to object. "What?! Do you even know what you're saying?!"

But it's already too late since I've already walked into the stream up ahead. "Hey, you!"

"Okay, here we go." Once successfully approach the fainted woman, I grab her arm and try to drag her back to the land. Although it seems to be impossible, however. _What the! She's heavy!_

At result, I tripped over my own my feet and falls down into the water. Watching my failed attempt from afar, Jaken growls and having no choice but to get into the water to help. "For God sake, just what do you think you are doing?!"

There, Jaken reaches out Nintoujou for me to grab on. "Here, hold on! You idiot!"

Unfortunately for both of us, the little youkai ends up tripping as well. Due to losing his balance too abruptly, Jaken subconsciously hit my forehead with his staff and cause me to release my grip on Kagura's clothes out of surprise.

 _Oh no! She's floating away!_ I try to reach my hand to grab Kagura to prevent her from being carried away by the strong current, but to no avail.

"Save me! Don't just stand there!" Jaken calls Sesshomaru for help desperately.

 **Minutes later…**

"Hak! Cough!" Jaken and I gasp for air once Sesshomaru letting us down onto the ground, completely drenched as Rin rushes to us in concern."Onee-chan! Jaken-sama! Are you two okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm good." I sigh in relief for not end up being drowned.

Angered by her obvious question, Jaken shouts and almost hit her head with Nintoujou. "Do I look like I'm okay to you?!"

In instant, Sesshomaru whacks the little servan't head to shut him up and turns to me, also annoyed by my lack of thinking. "You could have asked me if you wanted to save her."

 _But you were the one who said to abandon Kagura in the first place…_ I deadpanned but apologize anyway. "I'm sorry…"

 _So unfair!_ _Why am I the only one getting hit?!_ Jaken immediately sits up after kissing the earth. Wiping the dirt off his face and glaring at Shiomi in jealousy.

"Oh my…She's seriously injured." Rin comments on the hole on Kagura's chest as I and Jaken squat down next to her to see. Somewhat is curious about what could have happened to the wind-user that lead her to this situation. "I wonder who could do this to her."

After checking everything, pulse, breathe, etc... Jaken states, "She flew all the way here in this condition? But this is hopeless…"

"Is she dead…?" Rin asks and a couple of seconds later, we gasp in shock once seeing Kagura's body is starting to regenerate and the wound is healed completely as good as new.

"What's happening?"

"She has the same ability as Onee-chan!"

 _I suppose this is understandable. Since Kagura is Naraku vessel after all…_ I stare at the strange woman in deep thinking and notice her body twitches.

Kagura eventually gains her consciousness and opens her eyes slowly, "Ah! She's awake."

"I'm not dead." She sits up, smirking to herself before realizing that we're watching her, except for Sesshomaru who is sitting miles away. "Huh? You people…."

"Sesshomaru-sama saved you!" Rin tells her, smiling and Jaken counters. "While saving us!"

"So you have some compassion in you, too? Sesshomaru?" Kagura speaks up to the Inu Youkai from afar, somehow doesn't sound a bit grateful.

Of course her attitude would easily irritates Jaken. "How dare you using that tone on Sesshomaru-sama! Thank him at least!"

"We're going." Having enough of waiting, Sesshomaru stands up from his seat and walks off.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama" As Jaken's about to follow his lord, Kagura shouts to Sesshomaru to stop him from leaving. "Hold it! Aren't you gonna ask what happened to me?!

"I have no interest in what happened to the like of you."

"Even if I tell you I found Naraku's heart?!" Once the *Naraku's heart* slips out of her lips, he spins around immediately and I blink, finding the situation pretty amusing. _Oh now he's interested…_

Figure that she has gained his rare attention, Kagura begins to explain. "Sesshomaru, you should have now awared…That Naraku never dies no matter how many times he is slain."

Rin, I and Jaken too, are also listen carefully to what she's saying.

"It's because his heart is somewhere else. In order to destroy Naraku, you have to destroy his heart."

Not going to trust her words so easily however, Jaken warns his lord. "Sesshomaru-sama! Please be careful! It may be a trap!"

"Hah! It's up to you to believe me or not." Kagura smirks.

"Even so, how can we find his heart? Do you know where it is?" I ask, somewhat is getting curious about this whole *heart business* stuff.

"This shall help," She takes out a small green fragment and shows it to us.

Staring at the strange object in her hand, Jaken asks. "What is that?"

"A youki crystal. Recently, Naraku got possession of a crystal named Fuyoheki, which is able to mask his youki. He uses it to totally hide the location of his heart." Once finishes explaining the use of Fuyoheki, she breaks the fragment into a smaller piece and tosses it to me. "That crystal stops glowing when it approaches the Fuyoheki and…When I attacked that Goryomaru's temple, that happened."

While listening to Kagura, I observe the crystal closely as Jaken approaches to take a peek.

"I've got it figured that this Goryomaru fellow is like the protector of Naraku's heart."

"Naraku's heart protector?" I frown at her statement and Jaken responds in half-belief. "W-Wait a minute Kagura! If so then this Goryomaru must be a part of Naraku's group. So why do you, of all people, not know about these things?"

"Hmph! That's because Naraku does not trust me. Particularly concerning his heart, he's never once told me anything." She spat.

After having heard everything, Sesshomaru declares. "If what you told me were true…Naraku must already know that you're after his heart."

"Huh?!" Kagura's immediately taken aback by his words and he adds. "And that means it's useless for you to take any further action. Kagura, are you trying to use me?"

"Without someone of caliber, I cannot kill Naraku. No one else surpasses you in skill or demonic power." She responds calmly as if stating a fact, causing Jaken to gasp by surprise. _Such flattery!_

"Anyway, thanks for everything. I'm going now." She stands up, not bother to fix her clothes.

"Already? Didn't you come to ask Sesshomaru-sama for help?" Rin asks her and the woman shakes her head in response. A tint of disappointment and sadness can be felt in her tone. "No… it wasn't anything like that..."

"I was only here to help pushing up the progress, that's all." Kagura glances at me and reveals a little of Naraku's plan. "As far as I know, that Naraku wants the girl in hope for enhancing his strength even up to this time…"

Her warning instantly causes my heart to skip a beat, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in anger.

"What will you do, Sesshomaru? Are you going to let his plan success?" Seeing him glaring at her, Kagura smirks. "Hmph! My thought exactly."

Then the half naked woman snatches a small feather out of her hair and flies off.

"She went away." Both Rin and Jaken watch her disappears into the cloud up above. "Put some clothes on!"

I stare down at my feet and sigh in thought. Recalling to the horrible nightmare about me being help captured by Naraku for the first time. Even up till now those images keep on haunting deep inside my head and always appearing whenever I close my eyes long enough. _Damn it…It just felt too real for me to be able to forget…_

Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder and I flinch in surprise, successfully pulling my mind back to reality. "Sesshomaru…"

Notice my shoulders are trembling in fear, he ensures me. "I will not let him take you away from me, never again."

"Yes… Thank you, Sesshomaru." I nod to him, smiling as his words enlightened me.

 _Oh, I almost forgot about this thing._ Staring at the fragment in hand for a moment, I decide to give it to Jaken. "Jaken-san, here. I think it would be better if you have this."

However Jaken hesitates to accept it and turns to his lord to ask for his opinion.

"Take it." Even after earning his permission, Jaken still resists. "But… that really puts me in a bind…"

"I think you should hang onto it, Jaken-sama." Rin suggests and he raises an eyebrow. "R-Really?"

"I mean that lady didn't seem like she was trying to trick us. Somehow my feeling tells me that she's in love with Sesshomaru-sama"

"Huh?!" Both Jaken and I gasp at her statement. "Rin, how do you know that?!"

"It's simple. Remember? She really praised him!"

"T-That's it…?" I'm instantly lost for words by her answer while the green youkai sighs in defeat. _This girl, she is such a simpleton…_

"Rin, stop talking nonsense. We're going." Enough with playing around, Sesshomaru urges us to move and the little two quickly oblige. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama"

For some reasons I don't find it THAT nonsense though… How strange. _  
_

 **Some days later**

 **In one night**

Notices something odd about the fragment in his hand, Jaken speaks up. "Hmm? The crystal's light, it's fading."

Just then I see a bunch of familiar people not too far away from our spot. "Huh?! Those are…Inuyasha and Kagome!"

However, none of them seems to be in a good condition as I soon figure that there's a creepy looking person, who keeps attacking Inuyasha with his giant tentacle.

I jump out of Ah-Un back and turn to the little girl. "Rin, you go and find a place to hide with Ah-Un quick. This is too dangerous for you to stay."

"Okay, I'm on it," Rin nods and flies away with Ah-Un to the further back. "Be careful everyone!"

Meanwhile Sesshomaru draws out Tokijin and fires a green ball of energy toward to the guy in order to make him release Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan! Are you alright?!" I call out to her when getting close.

Hearing my voice, the girl shifts her head back in surprise. "Senpai!"

 _Huh? That's Inuyasha next to her, right?_ I frown in confusion once seeing a heavily injured guy, who resembles a lot to Inuyasha but without his Youkai features, sitting beside Kagome and breathing heavily. _But why is his hair black? His ears are gone too. What happened to him?_

"There's no mistaking it, Sesshomaru-sama. That youkai has no youki." Jaken speaks up when he and his lord arrive to the scene.

Hearing the servant's statement, Inuyasha snaps. "Moryoumaru, you are the one with Naraku's heart, right?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The person named Moryoumaru smirks and avoids his accusation.

"Don't act innocent! The crystal that shriveled looking youkai over there is the proof!" Jaken protests, causing Moryoumaru to shift his attention to him. "Oh? You…. How did you get that?"

"I've got nothing to hide! This was…" However before Jaken can fully explains, Sesshomaru interrupts him. "Shut up, Jaken."

"After following the disgusting smell that reached me, I found you…" He says, not mentioning anything about our meeting with Kagura.

"Hmph! And what will you do?" Moryoumaru taunts. Not being afraid of the silver haired lord even one bit.

"Kill you," Sesshomaru answers simply and fires another energy waves at him. However, the youkai successfully absorb it into his giant hand and sends the power straight back to us. "Heh! That doesn't work anymore…"

In a flash, Sesshomaru warps his arm around my stomach and carries me away from the explosion. Leaving Jaken behind to dodge it on his own. "Geh!"

"Go," He whispers to me once we land onto the ground near by and I nod. Taking the chance that the weird dude's busy introducing his power, I quickly flee some miles away to where Kagome's staying. Thinking that I would be safe there.

"Senpai, you alright?!" She asks me in concern once I approach. "Yeah I'm fine. What happened to Inuyasha? Why does he look…so human?"

"That is because tonight is the new moon night."

"And what of it?"

"Whenever it occurs, every hanyou will lose all of their youkai power." She says, her eyes are not leaving the guy in red garment up ahead. "And Inuyasha is not an exception."

Seriously?! Inuyasha would turn into human for every new moon? Wouldn't that be extremely dangerous? _!_

"Don't get involved, Sesshomaru! He's my prey!" At the battle, Inuyasha's still struggling within Moryoumaru's grip, keeps on telling his bastard elder brother to back off despite being put in the disadvantage.

"Hmph! Just as well." Sesshomaru scoffs, not going to give up on a fight that easily just because Inuyasha asks him to. "Jumping around in that disgusting form of yours was getting to be annoying. That's why I'll slice the two together." Without hesitation, the Daiyoukai strikes again at both of them.

"What?!" Kagome and I gasp in shock.

Shippou shouts out to alert him helplessly. "Don't cut him! It'll just give Moryoumaru more power!"

As stubborn as he always is, Sesshomaru ignores the Kitsune's warning and keeps sending his energy balls toward to Moryoumaru one after another.

"More, Sesshomaru. I'll gather every bits of your youkai energy!" The youkai laughs, absorbing every single one of them.

"That dope Sesshomaru! Firing them at Moryoumaru just means he gets stronger!" Shippou comments at how idiotic Sesshomaru can be.

Hearing Sesshomaru being insulted by a weakling, Jaken growls and defends his lord action. "Hey! How dare you call Sesshomaru-sama a dope?! I bet Sesshomaru-sama has a deep reason for doing this!"

"And what kind of reason?"

"If I knew that I'd have been calm from the start, stupid!" he shouts desperately and I sigh, face palming. "Seriously…"

"Putting that aside. I'm worried about inuyasha who's trapped in Moryoumaru's arm." Miroku speaks up, gaining my attention back to him. "He's still in human form but… When the dawn breaks, his youkai energy will return."

"Wouldn't that mean Moryoumaru is going to absorb it?" Our eyes widened at his statement and Kagome, who's no longer able to stand watching, takes out her bow and aim at the youkai. "Inuyasha, just wait a bit! My arrow's soul energy might effect him!"

"Don't, Kagome! It's okay like this!" However, Inuyasha stops her right away. Much to Kagome's and my surprise. _Why is he refusing my/her help? Just what is Inuyasha planning?!_

Soon, the sun's going to rise out of the top of the mountain and the others gasp. "The night is about to end! Inuyasha will become Hanyou again!"

"Huh?!" Then I notice Moryoumaru's right arm, which after having received too many hits from Sesshomaru, has eventually broken into pieces. "He broke his arm!"

The others are also surprised by the sudden turn of event. "What?! Sesshomaru's attack actually worked?!"

"Hmph! Suck in all my youkai energy? Absurb!" Sesshomaru states confidently, firing another shot at Moryoumaru and successfully damages his body. "The youkai energy of I, Sesshomaru could never be contained by someone of your meagre caliber!"

Imagining his lord's upcoming victory, Jaken cries in joy. "Just what you'd expect from Sesshomaru-sama! Such deep thinking!"

"He wasn't thinking at all, makeshift confidence." Although Shippou thinks the otherwise and I shake my head, cannot agree more. _Yup…Definitely overly confident…_

Suddenly, his left arm is being sliced up open with a long line from inside out and we gasp, seeing Inuyasha appears in his normal form with Tessaiga in his hand.

"Damn you!" As an act of panic, Moryoumaru releases a huge amount of Shouki right at him and they also quickly crawling to where we are standing. "Shouki!"

"Kagome!" Luckily, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru immediately dash to our spot and get us out of there before getting poisoned.

Taking the chance that none of the brothers is paying attention to him, Moryoumaru quickly escapes from the scene. "Come, Kagura!"

"You're not getting away!" Sesshomaru then tries to hit him again. However a magical barrier shows up and negates his attack. "A barrier?!"

"We nearly got him…" Jaken speaks in disappointment, watching their enemies fly away helplessly and Inuyasha curses. "Damnit!"

Therefore Kagome assures. "We'll find him. Since Moryoumaru has the shikon fragment, I'll be able to track where he is."

"Senpai, I'm sorry but we have to get going now. Please be careful, we still don't know what's Naraku has in his mind right now." She speaks to me and gets on Inuyasha's back.

I nod and bid her goodbye. "I got it, you too Kagome-chan."

 **A couple of days later.**

And this morning, Sesshomaru has eventually found Moryoumaru's location once again. However, Moryoumaru's body seems to have a little bit upgraded with green-color looking armor.

"Tokijin can't even scratch that armor!" We gasp at how Sesshomaru's normal attack does zero damage to the youkai. And whenever Sesshomaru shoots an energy balls at him, he will simply absorb it.

Jeeze, again with this absorbing stuff. Just when is this going to end?

"Keep swinging that sword and soon your energy will be mine" Moryoumaru smirks and catches the silver haired lord with his tentacles. "Get ready, Sesshomaru."

After a bit more of talking between the men, Sesshomaru successfully free himself by cutting Moryoumaru's tentacles into pieces and strikes at the youkai's shoulder, much to his surprise. "I-Impossible! My shell!"

"Souryuuha!" Sesshomaru activates his special technique and damagse Moryoumaru's armor but unfortunately, his sword's also receive the same fate due to the strong impact.

"Tokijin! It snapped!" Both Jaken and Rin gasp in horror once seeing Sesshomaru's sword is broken in half.

Figures that he cannot win against the lord, Moryoumaru growls once notices his arm is about to explode and quickly escapes from the scene. "Why you…Next time, it will be different!"

"Sesshomaru!" I and the others approach him in concern as he throws away the broken Tokijin, "Sesshomaru-sama! I'm glad you're safe!"

"I will be back," He speaks to me and takes off into the sky alone. Leaving the damaged weapon lying on the ground, much to my surprise, "Eh? You're going to leave your sword behind?"

"I feel no attachment to a broken sword." And that's his only reply before completely vanishes into the distant.

Somewhat is suspicious about his strange behavior, I frown in deep thinking. _Isn't he acting a little weird? What is he actually in a hurry for?_

Notices something is falling off from above and gently lands onto the broken Tokijin, Rin squats down to take a look. "A red petal?"

Being left behind once again, Jaken pouts. "Where is Sesshomaru-sama going?"

"There's only one way to find out, we're going after him." I suggest and get onto Ah-Un's back.

Although wanting to follow Sesshomaru as much as I am, Jaken still doesn't want to disobey his lord's order. "What? Didn't Sesshomaru-sama tell us to stay?!"

"You can stay here if you want, but I'm going." I sighs at his stubbornness, helping Rin to get up and Ah-Un's about to float. "Let's hurry or we will lose him."

"W-Wait! I'm going too!" Jaken's jaw drops at the thought of being alone in this horrendous place and eventually coming along.

 **At a white flower field**

"There he is!" Soon I spot Sesshomaru standing in the middle of the field. Though he doesn't seem to be alone. "Huh? Isn't that Kagura?"

Rin points at an heavily injured Kagura kneeling in front of him. "Onee-chan, she looks a bit strange. I think she got hurt really bad."

Annoyed that this is perhaps another scheme of that wicked woman, Jaken scoffs. "Hmph! Is that woman trying to beg for Sesshomaru-sama to heal her wound?!"

However once we finally reach to where they are, Kagura has dispersed herself into purple dusts and disappears. What's left of her is only a single white feather that swiftly gets carried away through the wind, together with the other white petals up to the sky above.

We all turn speechless after watching her unexpected final moment. "Kagura, She's…gone!"

"She's free." Sesshomaru responds calmly, seems to be acting cool about it and yet I can notice a tint of sadness in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" From behind, Inuyasha's group has also arrived to the flower field. Figures that his elder brother was here when Kagura died, Inuyasha asks him. "Did… Kagura suffer?!"

"She was smiling." Sesshomaru answers and looks up to the sky, before getting out of the area with I, Rin and Jaken.

 **Days passed…**

Soon after Sesshomaru's Tokijin is broken, the rumor about him being weakened due to having no weapon has been spread widely over the land. Results in more youkai to keep coming for him one after another, not counting days and nights.

Fortunately enough, Sesshomaru still manages to drive them all off with his immense strength as well as maintaining his pride in check.

 **At night within a forest**

"Stupid low life youkai! They never learn, do they?!" Jaken spat as this is the nth times they come to challenge the lord.

 _They deserve an A point for trying though._ I sit in between Rin and a quiet Sesshomaru under a tree, staring at the campfire ahead of us while listening to Jaken's never ending nags.

Notice Rin yawns and rubs her eyes, I pat her head. "You should get some sleep, Rin. It's been a tiring day."

The little girl nods and lay down onto the grass, covering herself with a blanket I gave her. And I too, resting my head onto Sesshomaru's arm and slowly drifting off into dreamland. "Good night."

..

…

However I'm soon awaken in the middle of the night by Sora's voice, which never stop ringing inside my head. " _Shiomi….Shiomi!"_

"Wha-?! S-Sora?!" I gasp in surprise and sit up right away, trying not to wake both Rin and Sesshomaru up.

Right now sitting in front of me is the familiar white fox I haven't seen for ages. "H-How come you're outside?!"

" _Come, let's have a little chat."_ The red eyes fox suggests and heads off into the forest up ahead. Not bother to wait for my answer or anything.

I glance back and forth between a seem-to-be sleeping Sesshomaru and Sora for a short moment before quietly following along. It's not until we reach to a small stream some feet away that Sora stops, turning around to face me and I take a seat at the rock lying nearby. "Okay, what kind of important matter that you have to appear yourself out here to meet me?"

" _It's time."_

"Time for what?"

" _It's time for you t_ _o awaken your true power, to discover what you truly are."_

"What?!" Once hearing her statement, I can't help but shout out in surprise and immediately cover my mouth with both hands. After making sure that the situation is still safe, I speak again. "You're seriously going to help me?! You're not lying, are you?!"

" _Indeed,"_ The fox nods in reply and I lean closer, no longer able to hide my excitement. "No more trick questions and random disappearing on me, right?!"

" _Yes…No more disappearing."_ For some reasons her voice trails off and my head tilts. "Even so, why now of all the timing?"

" _Because you are ready."_

"I am…ready?" I point to myself, a little bit in disbelief since from the beginning of our first met up till now. I find myself haven't changed that much. Experience, power, appearance or whatever you name it.

" _That's right_ … _Both mentally and physically!"_ Still Sora smiles to me, her ears twitches in an excited manner.

"Well if you say so..." After hearing explanation I sigh, feeling delighted for the first time she actually praises me. "Okay then, What am I going to do?"

" _First, I will show you the way to get to that place._ _And when we're there, I will tell you what to do next. However, you must absolutely listen and follow to everything I tell you to do, understand? If something goes wrong just because you mess up, I won't guarantee your life."_

Suddenly Sora's stare intensified and I gulp. _"And more importantly, we need Sesshomaru."_

"Eh? Why?" I ask her without thinking and she huffs at my obvious question. _"To protect you from things that lurking out there, what else? Don't you remember how many times you get yourself captured by youkai? And of course, for fast traveling too."_

"I-I see..." While I'm still trying to progress what is going on and what I will have to do to prepare for the long trip. Sesshomaru's voice suddenly is heard right behind my shoulder and causes me to flinch surprise. "Shiomi."

"Ah! Sesshomaru," I stand up and turn around, seeing him standing only some inches away. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Who are you talking to just now? Who is Sora?" He asks me and I glance to the white fox at the back, only to find that she's gone. _Huh? He heard me talking and yet couldn't sense Sora's presence?_

"Uhm…Welll…" Gathering up all my courage, I speak up. "Sesshomaru, I promise I will explain everything to you later, because right now…I need your help."


	35. Chapter 33

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Next morning**

 **At the top of an isolated mountain far away**

Sora hurried me to get going when it was still dawn and without no other choice. I had to wake Jaken up, much to the little youkai's annoyance. Luckily Sesshomaru was there to shut him up before he could even nag a single word. While Rin, who having been told to stay behind several times, insisted to come along to the point throwing tantrum everywhere until receiving a nod of approval from both Sesshomar and I.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going?" Jaken asks his lord as he carefully makes his way up on a long, narrow mountain's edge. "Where is this place?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Sesshomaru responds, although the info doesn't really help much and the servant groans. "Arg…"

 _How odd, up until now we haven't encountered anything or anyone at all._ _There is absolutely nothing here but rocks._ I look around the area in doubt and Sora suddenly warns me from up ahead. " _Incoming_ _!"_

"W-what?! There's still more?!" I gasp in horror and lean onto the wall nearby to protect myself, preparing for another upcoming assault.

"What is it?! What now?!" Notice my abnormal reaction, Jaken turns panic like a headless chicken. Having a bad feeling of what is going to come at him but don't know how to act right to save himself.

Soon, the wall beside us begins to tremble and we hear something big rumble right above our heads. Confused, we all look up to find the source. "Huh? What's that sound?"

"Falling rocks!" We (except for Sesshomaru) shout in despair at the sight of huge rocks rolling down from the top of the hill, aiming right at where we are standing. "Gyahh!"

Have I mentioned that this weird mountain is miraculously filled up with a bunch of death traps? Yeah… Sora definitely *forgot* to tell us about that crucial part before we setting our feet onto this hellish place…

On the attempt of running to avoid being squashed by those huge rocks, the earth below Jaken's feet suddenly crumbles into pieces. Causing him to lose his balance in instant and fall. "Ahhh!"

Fortunately, Sesshomaru's fast enough to catch him by his collar before the little youkai drops into the nothingness below. Saved by the very last second, he cries to his lord in appreciation. "Sniff… Thanks for rescuing me, Sesshomaru-sama…"

Once successfully escaped the life and death moment, Rin, Jaken and I kneel on the ground. Panting and sighing in relief. "T-that was close…!"

Therefore Jaken, after seeing his life passing through his eyes for too many times within one day, finally passes his limit and snaps. "You…! If it wasn't because of your stupid idea! We wouldn't have ended up in this stupid place!"

"I-I'm sorry…" I bow to him in apologetic.

It doesn't do much help, however. "Do you think just a simple sorry of yours will make it all up?!"

"Jaken-sama…" Rin too, tries to calm him down and receives the same result. "You shut up!"

" **J.a.k.e.n** " Sensing the daiyoukai's murderous aura right behind him along with finger cracking sound, the servant gulps and quickly make up an excuse. "…H-However, since I'm a generous youkai, I-I will f-forgive you this one time! You got that?!"

" _Come, we're almost there."_ Not leaving us any time to rest, Sora urges me then rushes up ahead. And I quickly stand up to follow. "Oh okay."

Seeing Shiomi has run off on her own, again, Jaken groans and unwillingly to chase after. Nagging nonstop, "This girl! Doesn't have any manner at all!"

A little more of walking and we reach to a thin wooden bridge, which seems to have been long abandoned with both sides are dark abyss and Jaken frowns, watching their only way through flapping or swinging back and forth due to the strong wind. "This doesn't look safe at all…"

"Well…We can't give up now, right?" I say and make my first step onto the bridge, only to have my leg withdraw instantly when the wooden step let out a cracking sound. Watching Sora strolls up ahead with ease, I try hardest not to look down and go again, slowly and steady. _I hope this thing won't break apart._ _It's okay… Sesshomaru knows how to fly…We will be fine…_

Failed on her first attempt, Rin yelps when she's about lose her balance and Sesshomaru catches her in time. Worried, I look back but not dare to make any move. "Are you okay, Rin?"

"Yes," The girl nods and smiles to her lord. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Meanwhile, Jaken takes the easy route by holding on Sesshomaru's Mokomoko tightly and let his lord carries him. Entrusting Sesshomaru his life and praying not to fall again like last time. _I will never let go!_

After successfully pass the small bridge, we get to some giant double red doors and Rin's instantly awed by its size. "Wow…Such a huge gate."

"Heavy!" I try to push it open with all the strength I have and yet the door doesn't even bother to budge. Seeing me struggle, Sesshomaru swiftly steps forward and opens them wide open with just a single push.

 _How I envy of his monstrous power._ I shoot him a jealousy look and walks inside as the silver haired guy glance back to me, confused. "?"

"It's so dark in here." Rin rushes forward and comments, waving her arms within the darkness and I start searching for a flashlight inside my backpack. Once getting a hold of the object, I turn the switch on and a long line of white light's immediately brought into the cave, much to Jaken's and Rin's amazement. "Oh!"

"What kind of magic is this?!" Curious about the strange item in my hand, both Jaken and Rin ask. "Onee-chan! What is that you're carrying?"

I explain how the flashlight works and give it to Rin. "It's called a flashlight. Here, want to try it?"

"Okay!" The little girl gladly accepts and waves it all over the place, seems to be having a lot of fun. "Yay!"

"Oi, Rin! Don't run around too much! We still don't know what's in here!" Jaken calls out to her to be careful but she's too excited to care. "Yes, Jaken-sama!"

When playing around, Rin steps onto a moving floor and it instantly let out an abnormal crumble sound. Confused, the girl stands still and looks around. Turns out that her accidental action just now has activated this place's trap, causing multiple of arrows along with a giant axe fly out of both side of the walls where we – Sesshomaru, I and Jaken are standing. Fortunately enough, Sesshomaru's has acted first by dragging us out of there before any of the sharp weapons get to our heads.

Once reaching to a safe place, we sit on the floor and still trembling in fear. "Huff…Huff…! That was close...!"

"You idiot! Didn't I just tell you not to run around aimlessly?! I almost died because of you!" Jaken shouts at her, waving Tokijin in the air furiously and Rin covers her head, apologizing. "I-I'm sorry Jaken-sama!"

"Calm down, Jaken-san. We are still fine, aren't we? So don't scold her too much." I try to ease him while patting Rin's head, seeing that she's in the verge of crying. "There there, don't cry."

Soon Sora leads us to another old wooden double door, which size and look are pretty much like any ordinary door and I gently push it open to step inside. Therefore behind those doors is a small simple room and in the middle of it, we spot a small chest that is around human palm size. Sitting by itself on a giant lump of rock and shining brightly under the yellow sunlight from a hole above.

"What's this? It's all covered in talismans." I say as we approach to have a closer look. The object seems to be completely protected by tons of old looking talismans with strange words written all over them. Furthermore, on the surface of the rock, which is just right under the chest appears to be a message that was carved in unfamiliar language I've never seen before. "Jaken-san, can you read these?"

While Jaken's busy staring at the words, I reach out to touch the chest in curiosity. Only to have my hand electrocuted by its barrier a second after. "Ouch!"

"Onee-chan, are you okay?!" Rin asks me in concern and I nod. "Yeah that was really silly of me though."

" _Stop..!"_

"Huh?" Suddenly hearing an unfamiliar voice ringing by my ears, I immediately look back but seeing no one. "Rin, didn't you hear anything?"

However the little girl shakes her head in response and I ask Jaken. "Did you, Jaken-san?"

Confused, he raises an eyebrow at me. "What are you blabbing about now?"

Then I glance at Sesshomaru, hoping to find a clue from him but his face remains calm and expressionless like ever. As if nothing has happened and my head tilts. _Weird, I was for sure that I heard someone just now…_ _Was it just my imagination?_

"Jaken" Tired of waiting, Seshomaru asks his servant and the little youkai let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. This sentence here is definitely written in an ancient language, which probably has existed in this world way before we do…"

Hearing his explanation, Rin pouts in disappointment. "Aww, does that mean we all have come here for nothing?"

" _Shiomi,"_ Sora speaks up and suddenly appears right in front of my face, causing me to jump in surprise. _Ah, Yes?!_

The fox explains and lands next to the small chest. " _The message says that in order to unseal this chest, we need to collect a_ _full-fledged youkai's blood. And that would be Sesshomaru's blood."_

My eyes widened at her words. _Sesshomaru's blood?!_ _Why are we using his blood? You didn't mention anything about that to me before!_

" _Didn't I tell you to listen to whatever I say and no question?_ _Now hurry up, losing some drops won't kill him."_

 _And how much exactly is some?_

" _Keep pouring until the seal is neutralized, shouldn't be taking too long."_

Hesitated to follow her instruction but since there no other choice, I turn to Sesshomaru and asks him for his aid. "Uhm…Sesshomaru? The chest says that in order to break the seal, we will be needing your blood. So…"

Needless to say how distressed Jaken is by the crazy idea. "What?! Sesshomaru-sama blood? Why would Sesshomaru-sama have to shred his precious blood for someone like you?!"

Figure that Jaken would get angry, I sigh. "Do I look like I want to him to? But we don't have any other choices here. This is the only way to open it"

"Then stop this absurd business and return!"

"Eh?! How can you tell me to quit after going this far?!"

"I don't care! That's your problem!" Furious, Jaken points Nintoujou to my face, yelling non-stop and Rin quickly jumps in between us. "Jaken-sama, Onee-chan! Please don't fight."

And while Jaken and I are still busy arguing over staying or leaving, Sesshomaru has already draws out his blood by cutting a line on his palm with sharp claw and let them drop onto the small jewelry chest.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken gasps in horror at the sight of warm red liquid running through his palm and I watch him, amazed. _Wow…He sure acts fast, doesn't he?_

The old talismans which are warping around jewelry chest gruadually burn and fade away completely, leaving it unprotected. "It worked!"

" _That's it… Now take the chest, Shiomi!"_ Sora guides me and I gulp, feeling the anticipation and curiosity filling up inside as I reach out my hand to grab the object. In react to my touch, the chest shines an orange aura and carefully, I open up the lid. "Creak"

"Kyah!" Instantly after the box is unlocked. A huge ball of light appears and flies right through my chest. Once it completely goes into my body and vanishes. My eyes suddenly feel extremely heavy and I fall on my knees.

"Onee-chan!" Rin and Jaken rush to her side as Sesshomaru quickly catches the unconscious girl into his arm.

"She's knocked out cold." The green little youkai frowns, scratching his chin in deep thinking. "Hmm…The light just now, was that her sealed youkai power?"

"Sesshomaru! Get away from that damn chest!" Just then they hear Inuyasha's yell at the doors and a second later, the Hanyou appears with the others inside the room. Confused, Rin and Jaken are lost for words and keep staring at him without knowing what to do next.

From behind, Sesshomaru frowns once noticing Shiomi's aura is changing dramatically by seconds. Therefore her hair starts to turn white completely and grows much longer, down to her feet. Then gaining fangs, pointy ears and claws.

Kagome gasps at Shiomi's new appearance and the empty jewelry chest lying on the ground next to her. "Inuyasha, senpai is…!"

"Damn it! We're too late!" Figures that something bad is about to occur, he curses. Drawing out Tessaiga and gets in defense stance.

Still puzzled of what is going on, Jaken asks out loud. "What are you guys talking about? Late for what?! And what are you lots doing here?!"

"Heh heh heh…" Suddenly Shiomi chuckles darkly and without warning, she tries to claw Sesshomaru, who is still holding her in his arm and in reflect he backs away. Carrying both Jaken and Rin with him out of the dangerous range.

"Onee-chan?!" Rin gaps at her strange movement and the little youkai yells, almost having a heart attack. "W-What the hell was that for?! Are you trying to kill us?!"

"At long last, I have been reborn after countless years of waiting!" Nine long white tails are now visible behind the girl's back as Shiomi slowly raises on her feet, smirking. "It's all thanks to you insolent fools."

"What?!" Everyone gasps in shock at her statement.

Having her hands clench into a fists, she glares at the two Inu Youkai standing before her with deadly red ruby eyes. "That's right, descendants of Inu no Taishio… Prepare to bow down to the power of the true Western Lord!"


	36. Chapter 34

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC Thought_

* * *

 _\- Behind this mirror of soul, I see a version of myself that I don't even recognize -  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **30 minutes before the incident.**

 **Inside an old shrine at the bottom of the sacred mountain.**

"Kyuubi no Kitsune? I thought they're only just a myth?!"

Inuyasha and the others had gathered up inside the guess room of the shrine, listening to the old monk's story. "Unfortunately, it's not."

"This shrine we are staying at right now, was originally belong to Kasenada-sama thousands of years ago. And when he's gone due to old age, it's passed down to us – his apprentices– to continue our job guarding the Kyuubi no Kitsune's soul in this mountain."

Now that they mentioned about the Kyuubi no Kitsune's tale, Shippou recalled. "My father was used to tell us about the story of a powerful white Kyuubi no Kitsune who ruled over the western lands ages ago. So it wasn't simply a bed time story after all…"

"This fox creature we're talking about must be really strong to be able to rule over the whole western lands." Kagome tilted her head, trying to catch up with the whole mysterious fox stuff and Shippou nodded to confirm. "Indeed, it is said that the Kyuubi no Kitsune's considered to be undefeatable at that time"

"Undefeatable?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the words.

"Up until now, there's still no fox has trained enough nor the ability to become the second Kyuubi no Kitsune, it's nearly impossible."

Still somewhat confused about the fate of this so-called-undefeatable-Daiyoukai, Inuyasha asked. "And what happened to that Kitsune? If it is that powerful then why it is now guarded by some human monks?"

"The legend said that due to no longer withstand the great hatred that the Kyuubi no Kitsune bestowed toward the human race throughout such a long time. An Inu Daiyoukai who called himself Inu no Taishio one day appeared and decided to challenge the fox in hope to stop its evil doings." The old monk explained, taking a sip into his cup of tea.

 _Inu no Taisho?! My old man?!_ Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat once hearing his father's name was mentioned in the story and the old man added. "And with the help of Kasenada-sama, they successfully destroyed the fox's body and trapped its soul inside a magical chest. Completely wiped Kyuubi no Kitsune's existence off this world and brought back peace to us all."

"Therefore, the chest is now protected at the top of this mountain. To keep it away from the hands of evil who want to releases Kyuubi no Kitsune into life once more."

"Will the Kyuubi no Kitsune be revived once its soul is released?" Miroku asked him and the monk shook his head. "Not quite, the Kyuubi no Kitsune wouldn't have the real body to return to. As well as not having a chance to fully recover its power to cause chaos like it was before."

"However that doesn't mean we can be relax about it. Since no one at the moment is certain about what the fox's planning with its twisted mind nor whoever desires to own its soul for their evil intentions. That's why, it would be best if Kyuubi no Kitsune's soul remains locked forever."

Just as the old monk finished talking, the bell which was hanged on the wall behind him started to move rapidly. "Ring! Ring! Ring!" Causing him, together with the other monks who were presence in the shrine gasped in horror. "W-What?! It can't be!"

"What's wrong? Why is everyone panicking?" Confused about everyone's reaction, Kagome asked the head monk. Watching him stepped outside of the room in a hurry as he could not hide the fear in his eyes. "The gate! Someone has opened the gate to that fox's soul!"

Could not believe that there actually someone who was trying to release the Daiyoukai, a younger monk speaks up. "But who's crazy enough to want to free it?!"

"There's no time to discuss! We have to stop them before it's too late!"

"Please leave this matter to us, since we can get up there faster and perhaps have enough power to confront its soul." Miroku offered to help and the old monk bowed to him in appreciation. "Then please H-Houshi-sama, we all shall be counting on you!"

 **Back to the present…**

"Who are you calling yourself Western Lord?! Know your place, woman! There will be only one lord in this land and that is Sesshomaru-sama!" Can't no longer stand her arrogant attitude and ridiculous statement, Jaken yells. "The one who should be bow down is you, not him!"

Finding the little servant's stubbornness quite entertaining, Sora can help but laughs out loud. "Really…Then allow me to wake you up from that lovely fantasy of yours. The title which you are so proudly being called by a bunch of brainless creatures, was originally mine."

Taken aback by her words, Jaken's jaw drops. "Wha…What?!"

"However…Some imbecile dog called himself Inu no Taisho appeared out of nowhere and stole my rightful place with his dirty scheme. Then for what? Getting himself killed miserably in the end just to save a measly, weakling human girl. What a disappointment. Even tainted the Western Lord title which I've spent so much time and effort to create."

Hearing her full story of what happened in the past long before he's born, Inuyasha's face immediately darkens in anger and charges forward with Tessaiga in his hands. "I don't give a sh*t about what you say to that damn deceased old man! But don't you ever dare insulting my mother!"

"Inuyasha!" Both Kagome and Rin call out for him. "Please don't hurt onee-chan! Inuyasha onii-sama!"

But to no avail as his sword's failed to harm Sora due to an orange colored barrier surrounds her body, negating every single one of his attack. "What the?! A barrier?!"

"Hmm? Is that all you've got, half-breed?" Sora smirks and reaches out her hand to grab his neck, lifting him up into the air. "My… Feeling this mixed blood of those two disgusting races running through your vein right now indeed sends me an urge just to snap this pretty little neck."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha curses, struggling to get free and gasping for air.

Taking the chance that Sora's attention is still on his younger brother, Sesshomaru swiftly approaches from behind and call for her name. Hoping that the girl will eventually awake and turn back to normal. As he does no wish to engage into a fight with her. "Shiomi!"

The fox raises an eyebrow by how friendly the older dog addresses her before throwing Inuyasha at him. "What? Who are you calling Shiomi? Open your eyes wide and see for yourself! There's only I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, standing here!"

Only to have Inuyasha's back hits the hard wall since Sesshomaru has dodged his body to the side instead of catching. A second later and Sora has already approaches him and about to land a hit to his face. Leaving Sesshomaru with no choice but to grabs the woman's right arm to stop her.

"Hmph! You do realize that my left arm is still here, right?" She mocks and punches right at his chest, pushing him some feet away from her and Sesshomaru curses, feeling the sharp pain going through his bones. "Tch!"

"Onee-chan! Please stop this!" Rin tries to run up to her and Jaken quickly yanks the girl backwards. "You idiot! She's going to kill you!"

As Inuyasha's about to launch forward for a strike. Sora casts multiple of blue fireballs toward him. "Kitsunebi!" And tosses some of it to the empty chest lying on the ground to destroys it. Soon, the whole room is engulfed in blue flame and they gradually crawling to where Kagome and the others are standing, burning everything it touches.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha quickly turn to the entrance to escape but it's also get caught on by the magical fire. Since the flame is getting closer and covering every corner, they have no choice but to gather up into one spot in the middle of the room. "She's trying to burn us all alive!"

"Jaken-sama," Rin hides behind Jaken's back in fear and he murmurs, his body trembling by the thought of being grilled like a fish they usually eat for lunch. "D-Don't worry! S-Sesshomaru-sama will find a way to get us out of here!"

"Right? Sesshomaru-sama?!" Jaken looks at him, hoping for a respond and yet Sesshomaru remains silent, his eyes are still not leaving Sora even for a second and he groans.

Remember that the Fire-Rat armor is resistance to fire, Kagome suggests. "Inuyasha! Your robe is fireproof right? Can you take Rin outside first?"

Knowing that Rin's being rescued without him, Jaken shouts in despair. "Wait! What about me?!"

"But…Sessshomaru-sama." Even so Rin hesitated, not wanting to leave Jaken and her lord behind. And it's not until Sesshomaru orders her himself that the girl has no choice but to oblige. "Go."

"Bah! Fine then, let's get you out of this hell-hole first so I can finish her." Inuyasha scoffs and picks up the little girl into his arms. Attempts to go through the wall of flame up ahead and get to the exit. However, only a few steps forward and he yelps in pain by the heat, having no choice but to retreat. "Ouch! Hot!"

Cannot believe what is happening, Kagome to gasp in surprise. "What?! The Robe of Fire-Rat is not working?!"

"If you think that lame robe of yours can save you from this fire. Then you've underestimated my power too much." Watching their plan failed, Sora smirks viciously.

"Kazaana!" Trying to use another tactic, Miroku unseal his right palm and activates the black hole. Hoping to suck in the fire in and clear the area and yet, only one-third of them get through while the rest warp his arm and burn him.

"Houshi-sama! Are you okay?!" Sango asks him, her eyes widened when seeing smoke coming out from his right arm and he nods to ensure her. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine"

"Miroku-sama! Will your barrier be able to withstand her fire?!" Kagome suggest another solution.

"I'm not sure but I'll try!" However once the barrier is built, the fire easily passes right through and continuously crawling to their feet. Now that they are only some inches away, Jaken whines. "Nope! Not working either!"

Figures that their demises are coming close and inevitable, Sora laughs. Watching the pitiful creatures clinging onto each other in hope to survive. "Ha ha, Inu no Taisho…You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. Witnessing your adorable sons burn themselves to death! Such a beautiful sight!"

"Senpai! I know you're still in there! Please wake up!" Kagome shout to Shiomi within the fire. Praying that she will snap back to normal before everything is too late.

"Hmph! It's useless calling out for her, little girl. She's no longer here." Sora scoffs and all of sudden, a giant circle craved in ancient symbols appears just below the feet of both Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's groups. Shining a bright blue light and within the next second, everyone vanishes into the thin air right before Sora's eyes. "What?!"

 **On the top of an empty hill not too far away.**

Being saved from the dangerous situation without consent, everyone looks around the area in confusion. "W-What happened? We're outside, but how?!"

 _"It was I who had cast the teleportation spell to bring you all to this place."_ Just then a man in high ranked monk outfit appears right behind them, causing every to spin around and eyes widen in surprise. "Huh?!"

"You are…" Believes that this long black haired man must be a powerful and important figure, Miroku asks for who he is and Inuyasha speaks up. "This guy, I don't smell anything on him. Could it be that he's a spirit?!"

"A Spirit?!" Both Jaken and Shippou ask out loud.

Kasenada nods, _"Precisely. I am the soul of Kasenada, had been known as the guardian of the cursed chest. The monk who had sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune's soul thousands of years ago. It's was not until the chest's barrier was unlocked that my spiritual power was able to activate and I became visible to you all."_

"What?!" Inuyasha's group gasp in shock. "You are Kasenada?!"

 **Inside Shiomi's dream**

Starting to regain my consciousness, I snap my eyes open and the first thing appears before my eyes is total darkness. Somewhat is confused why I'm being brought into this place once again, my head tilts. "This is…"

"You're awake?" Sora's voice is heard right behind my shoulder and I quickly get up, turning around to face her. Cannot help but gaps in surprise once seeing the girl's new appearance, straight long white hair down to her feet, nine fluffy white tails on her lower back and some specific youkai's features such as long nails, fangs and red stripes on each cheek. "Wow, Sora…you've changed!"

However, she's still naked as usual and Sora calmly responds. "No, I have not. What you are seeing right now is the real me, what I was really look like in the past."

"I see…" I nod in understanding and stare back to myself curiously. Would that mean I too, will become like that someday? "By the way Sora, why am I here? That orange light just now, what happened?"

Sora explains and looks away. "The orange light you saw was the youkai power which was sealed within the chest. However, it had knocked you out cold right at the spot because the energy was too much for you to handle."

Seems reasonable enough I guess. "What am I going to do next after I wake up? Is there anything important that I need to note down?"

"What to do next, you asked?" Suddenly she grins. "It's pretty simple, all you have to do is to be a good girl and spend your time in this place for the eternity."

What the heck, did she just tell me to stay here forever? Am I hearing things wrong? "Wha-What did you say? Do I have to be what and be where?!"

Amused by the girl's hilarious reaction as always, Sora chuckles. "This has never been a dream, Shiomi. Where your feet are standing on at the moment is your soul realm. All the things that had happened in here were reality. And it's also a reality that your souls, your own awareness will forever remain in this place. Although you can consider it as your resting place if you wish. It's quite peaceful and quiet I may say."

"My soul realm?! Resting place?! But why am I here?!"

"That's because you've lost your body, Shiomi. It's now mine to control."

"What with all this, Sora?! I don't understand you at all!" Getting confused even more, I ask her to explain more clearly and she sighs. "Then let's us start from the very beginning, shall we?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Kyuubi no Kitsune, whose life as a normal, happy little Kitsune wasn't last too long thanks to those filthy human that killed my parents terribly right before my very own eyes. Days, months and years passed, the only thing that had been keeping me alive in this cruel world was my hatred on them."

Sora gently slides her hair away from her shoulder. "It encouraged me to become strong, just for the day I could return to wipe this disgusting human race off the face of the earth. And the apperance of mine you are seeing right now was the result of storing a huge amount of energy inside my body for too long. Thus turning myself into a fearful Daiyoukai and finally be able to rule all over the western lands."

"Everything was gone directly under my commands. Everyone was afraid of my power. It was I, the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, well-known as a ruthless ruler throughout this era! I was perfect, I was undefeatable…"

Sora then cringes her fangs, her eyes fill with disguted once recalling to some certain people in the past. "Until that one destined day, a bastard human stole half of my regeneration ability and most of my magic away, into such a tiny little box. Leaving that imbecile Inu no Taishio a chance to destroy my body with its stupid poison when I was in my weak state!"

"However in that very last moment, my soul was fortunate enough to carry the remaining of my power and escaped before getting sucked into the damn cursed chest…Hah! And those ignorant fools actually thought that they had successfully sealed all of me. I laughed on their biggest failure!"

 _Inu no Taisho?! She was killed by Sesshomaru's father?!_ I flinch at the familiar name as she continues with her story, caressing her long white hair. "Years after years I was yearning for the day to be revived, to take my revenge and to be king once again. And the long wait had finally paid off by the moment you were brought into life, Shiomi, or should I say…"

"My reincarnation?" Sora emphasizes the word as her red eyes stares into mine.

I gasp, cannot believe in my own ears of what I just have heard. "What?! Your reincarnation?! Me?!"

"Unfortunately, you was only born to be such a fragile and powerless human girl… There would not be any chance for this body of yours would be able to survive in my world and of course, I could never let this very chance to get slipped away that easily. That's why in order to keep you alive, I transferred the very last of my regeneration power into you. And that was when the car accident came into use. By doing so, your blood was mixed with a little of my youkai's blood, leaving your body in the state of not even half-youkai nor a full human."

"While my raw strength, which was hidden within me, waiting for day I sneaked inside your body and activated it. Using the little free time I had to master this new vessel I was going to possess."

"Car accident? Did you mean by that car accident 10 years ago?! You were there?!" My eyes widened in shock once hearing her mentioned about it and her head tilts in mockery. "Heh heh heh…Everything had run smoothly according to my plan."

 _Her plan?!_ I'm frozen on my spot by the sudden realization. "Could it be that the car and traffic light…Was it all your doing?!"

"You should give a little credit to your lovely sister too, my dear. It's because of her that my plan had become much more real and natural." The fox lady snickers, recalling to the moment she used her magic to turn the traffic light into red and watched the little Shiomi being killed by the vehicle in one single hit.

"Now that this human shell has turned into a full-fledged youkai and my power has been fully recovered, taking control over your body completely is only a piece of cake. And let me tell you something even more interesting, remember those lame talismans on the chest? They are not being neutralized just simply being touched by any full-fledged youkai's blood."

My eyes widen in surprise and Sora adds, doesn't stop giggling. "You see that lowly monk, the one who sealed the chest himself, had chanted a spell on them so that they could only to be broken by the life energy of Inu no Taisho's bloodline…"

"Inu no Taisho's bloodline?!"

"Now can you guess which one of them is alive, alone with no attachment feeling?"

"You were aiming for Sesshomaru all along?!" Finally figure out her master plan, I point out and Sora raises an eyebrow at me. "What? Did you seriously believe that it was that easy to find Rin? Did you think all the kidnapping in the beginning was for nothing? You're wrong. Everything I had done was just to gain Sesshomaru's attention to you, Shiomi."

"Enough for that pathetic little dog to have feeling for you and agree to shred its dirty blood without any doubt. On top of all, that cute little confession of yours some days ago did contribute a lot for the job to be done perfectly."

Distressed and flustered, I approach Sora and grab her shoulder. Hands and limbs are trembling in disbelief. "Everything you did, even guiding me all the way back in time and feeding me up with lies. Just for the sake of taking your revenge?! How could you trick me, Sora?! I've trusted you!"

"Tricked? Did you think a little too highly of yourself there? Up to this moment you are nothing but a silly puppet for me to pull the strings." Disgusted by the sudden physical contact, Sora pushes me away and smirks as I fall onto the floor. "Beside, I've never once calming about myself being a good person, have I? Life is cruel, little girl. You've got to learn to deal with it."

"Stop this madness, Sora! Give me back my body!" I quickly stand up on my feet, attempt to charge at her again but failed once feeling something grabs my legs from below and stops me from going. Confused, my eyes shift back to the ground and widen in shock at the sight of multiple of red hands rising up from the blood sea. Gripping all over my body to starting to pull me down.

"What is this?! Let go of me!" With all the strength left, I try to break free from those hands. Yet only to have them appearing even more, continuously dragging me down with them a second later. Half my body has already sunk under the floor as Sora watches me struggle in much pleasure. "It's useless no matter how much you try, Shiomi. Better give up."

"No…! Mhhff…!" And now those hands have reached to my face and gradually cover my vision. As an act of desperation, I reach out my arm to the blurry image of her before being completely engulfed into the nothingness. Feeling the heavy pressure invading, I shut my eyes and think of him one last time before being completely taken over. _Sesshomaru…_ _I'm… sorry…_

"Good night, sleep tight." Sora squats down and stares at the unconscious Shiomi floating deep inside the soul realm. "I am going to miss you a lot, honey… Just maybe."

 **Back to Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's groups.**

"There's something that I don't understand. But how does senpai know about this sealed place to begin with?" Confused after hearing that the route up to the cursed chest is prohibited and only known between the guardians of the mountain, Kagome asks Kasenada.

 _"My best guess would be the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Its soul must have found a way to interact with the girl and guided her here."_

"What? How could that damn fox lead them here while being trapped?!" Inuyasha growls by the lacking of logic in his answer.

 _"Because what contains inside the chest since the beginning was not Kyuubi no Kitsune's soul, but a part of its power."_

"You mean Kyuubi no Kitsune's soul has been free all along?!" Everyone gasps in shock.

The man pauses for a short moment and sighs. _"I… Failed to capture its soul at the very last moment, it was my fault. That's why instead of passing on, I decided to stay behind as the spirit to guard the chest. Waiting for the day the Kitsune's soul to come retrieving its power and ends everything."_

 _"However… I never expected that the fox would have brought both of its reincarnation and Inu no Taisho's descendant into this place. I tried my hardest to make myself visible before them but couldn't. No one could hear me from within the chest!"_ Kasenada grips his hands into fists, trembling.

"Reincarnation?! Are you saying that senpai is Kyuubi no Kitsune's reincarnation?!" Surprised by the unbelievable information, Kagome gasps out loud.

 _"Precisely._ _ _By using a mysterious method_ that I have not yet known, the fox_ _ _has successfully gotten the girl into this world from the future and used her body to_ synchronize with the sealed power. Results in bringing back Kyuubi no Kitsune to its full state like when it's still being alive."_

"But what about the Inu no Taisho's descendants part? What exactly does Sesshomaru-sama have to do with this?" Annoyed, Jaken asks out loud and Kasenada's eyes shift to the green little youkai below. _"When sealing the chest, Inu no Taisho had offered me his blood as a special material to strengthen my talismans. Therefore, it will be only be the blood of his bloodline alone in order for the chest to be unlocked."_

 _"And since Inu no Taisho has been long gone…"_ Kasenada stops in mid way and Inuyasha continues his words, "That will be leaving mine and Sesshomaru's left…"

Finally understand what is going on, Jaken stomps his feet and yells. "That wicked woman! She has planned everything since the beginning! How dare she used Sesshomaru-sama for her evil scheme?!"

 _It's the Bone-Eaters well!_ _That's how the fox got into the future and brought senpai back to meet Sesshomaru!_ The well's image immediately comes into Kagome's mind and her eyes widen. Recalling to the time both of them were confused why Shiomi was dragged into the feudal era in the beginning for no reason.

"But what about onee-chan?! What will happen to her?!" Rin asks the monk and the man frowns in distress. He turns to the silver haired Daiyoukai, who is watching him closely and speaks. _"I can't be for sure but… There is a high chance you will never be able to see that human girl, who was sharing her body with Kyuubi no Kitsune, ever again."_

"What?! Why?!" Hearing his answer, both Kagome and Rin gasp in horror. While Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

 _"Because she's only a young human girl who has lived no more than 20 years. Her soul is not strong enough to stand against the fox's soul, who has been living over several of millenniums."_

"But there must be a way to save her! Right?"

 _"About that… I require more time to figure out another way to seal the fox again without harming the girl. However, I will not guarantee if the method's going to work perfectly."_ Kasenada shakes his head. _"I recommend you all to prepare for the worst possibility, which means that we will have no choice but to eliminate both Kyuubi no Kitsune and her."_

In instant Rin protests at the insane idea. "No! You can't do it! Rin won't let you kill Onee-chan!"

"Killing senpai?! But I…" Kagome eyes widened in horror, cannot imagine that there is a day she will have to confront Shiomi. And now they are talking about ending her life, it is such an impossible task that even both of Kagome's physical and mentality cannot handle.

The atmosphere is getting heavier between the two groups and Sesshomaru, without a single word, takes off into the air and swiftly flies away. Leaving his companions behind as Jaken shout to him from the ground helpleslly. "Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! Please wait for me!"

"Feh! That bastard's definitely going to look for her now." Inuyasha huffs and the little youkai falls onto his knees, whining. "Sesshomaru-sama…"

 _Sesshomaru… What will you do when the time come?_ Kasenada stares into the sky, watching the silver haired lord who has carried to much feeling for their greatest enemy, vanishing into the white clouds above. _Would you be willing to accept this cruel fate and set her free by your own hands?_

* * *

 **[THE END OF PART 1]  
**


	37. Part 2 (Opening)

**Author's note:** Since this one is served to be the beginning/preview of part 2 so i write it short. Please be at ease because the later chapters will be back to normal again.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE OF PART 2**

* * *

..

...

..

"Sesshomaru, do you desire power that much?" The long white haired man, whose power and knowledge I had long admired, standing before the bright blue moon and asking me such an obvious question.

"I must travel the path of conquest and in order to do so, power is required." I responds confidently. However, my father doesn't seem to fond of my ideal to become the ruler the world. "Conquest, huh. Tell me Sesshomaru, is there something that you want to protect?"

"I have no need… To pursue such an endeavor." I frown when hearing him mentions about such ridiculous idea. Staring down at my own two feet, I answers his question in great determination as the surroundings darken. _I, Sesshomaru would never waste my time for such a trivial thing!_

"Sesshomaru," As my eyes are about to close, I hear a familiar female's call from behind and I spin around. Gasping in shock once seeing the person standing before me is no one else but her, who I've always cherished. Your pure voice, it melted my frozen heart. "Shiomi"

 _No…_ _ _I do have someone I want to protect after all, father. I have her._ _ Without hesitation, I reach out my hand to her as Shiomi comes to me with a smile. Caressing Shiomi's soft face in my hand, I stare into those warmth and beautiful brown eyes of hers. Yes, there is no doubt that she is the person I want to risk my life for. _For Shiomi, I will do anything. Even if standing against the whole world…_

"Even if having to kill her?" Suddenly within my embrace, she whispers bitterly to my ears. "Having to kill me?"

"What?!" Immediately taken aback Shiomi's words and before even realize what is going on. My right arm since when has thrust right through her chest.

"Sesshomaru, why…?" Shiomi whimpers in pain and blood's starting to gush out from both of her lips and the wound on her chest. Much to my horror.

"No!" In a flash, I withdraw my arm and catch her as Shiomi's about to fall on her knees. "I-It's hurt…Please…Sesshomaru, save me" She sobs, gripping onto her wound and pleading for my help.

Quickly I draw out to Tenseiga in hope to heal her. However my blood instantly runs cold once realizing that the sword denies to work under my command _._ It feels as if Tenseiga doesn't want to save Shiomi by its own will. _Why?! Tenseiga?!_

For the first time in my life I tremble in fear. I fear of losing her when Shiomi's body starting turns pale, her bloody hands weakly hold onto my kimono's sleeves. Those brown eyes are no longer reflecting the gentleness but our terrified expressions. "I'm…scared! Sesshomaru…I don't... want to die!"

"No! I cannot lose you! Not like this!" Holding her tightly into my arm, I cry out. Blaming myself for not being able to do anything but watching Shiomi gradually turns into ashes. Fading away into the void right before my own eyes. _It's my fault, I failed to protect her!_

 _"This is the only choice we have in order to free the girl, Sesshomaru. You know that."_ Kasenada reveals himself in front of me and I growl. "Shut up!" Not wanting to acknowledge this cruel fate we share. No, I will never accept the fact that Shiomi has to die. I will not let her die!

 _"You have to stop denying and face the truth!"_

"I say shut up!" No longer stand Kasenada's annoying face and his cursed voice, I yell to push him away and the dark space surround us starting to break apart into pieces.

..

…

..

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama." Feeling a tap on my arm, I snap my eyes wide open and notice the two familiar faces. Kneeling before me and crying nonstop. "Sesshomaru-sama, are you okay?!"

"Rin, Jaken." Sighing in relief that what happened just now was only a dream. I sit straight up and respond tiredly.

"Thanks god we've found you, Sesshomaru-sama! We had been looking for you everywhere!" At long last be able to unite with his lord, Jaken wipes the tears off his face and grinning.

"Why are you two here?" I ask and stare into the sky above, seeing that the sun has rise way over the mountains. _Just how long have I been dozed off?_

"Sesshomaru-sama, you don't look good at all. I know that right now you're worried about onee-chan. But you need to take care of yourself too!" Seeing her lord's exhausted expression, Rin speaks to him in concern and Jaken nods, "Rin's right, Sesshomaru-sama. You-"

Before Jaken can finish his sentence, I cut him off. "Didn't I tell you two to stay at the old miko's hut and wait?" Standing up from my spot, I glare at the little servant below me and he gulps in fear. "Was my order mean nothing to you?"

Therefore Rin immediately covers for her old friend. "Please don't blame him, Sesshomaru-sama. The idea of following you was mine! You see, we are really worried for onee-chan as much as you do!"

"I will definitely find Shiomi and bring her back." I assure them.

Even so Jaken doesn't seem to think that it is a possible task and mumbles in doubt. "B-But Sesshomaru-sama, it has been a week already and there's still no news of her…"

 _That's right. It has already been a week since she's disappeared._ I frown and take off onto the sky above. _However, I'm not going to give up that easily!_

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama, wait for me!" Jaken clumsily follow his lord from the ground and Rin groans in defeat. "Aww there he goes again… And we've just found him too."


	38. Chapter 35

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC Thought_

* * *

 _\- I wander days and nights, looking for the lost you -_

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **Flashback**

.

..

…

"I love you"

For the first time to hear such intimidate words coming out from her lips, I freeze on my spot and still cannot believe in my own ears what I just have heard. _Did she say what I thought she just said? Were those words really aiming for me?_

"Sesshomaru?" Seems to be confused by the dead silent, Shiomi's head tilts and she waves her hands before my face. "Are you alright? Why are you so quiet?"

 _What is this…Excited and enlightened feelings mixing within me?_ For some reasons my chest is stirred up with indescribable emotions and my cheeks, they are burning by an unexplained heat. Not wanting her to notice such an emberassing reaction, I shift my head to another direction to hide. Much to her displeasure.

"Eh?! How mean! Why are you turning away from me after I confessed to you?!" Clearly is irritated, Shiomi nags louder and I growl quietly. Cursing inside as my mind is starting to go haywire. Something that I have never experienced before. _What's wrong with me?! Why can't I think of anything properly to respond…_

 _Is this the mortal feeling that Rin usually speak of? Something called happiness…?_ Trying to stay calm as possible, I shifts my head back and ask Shiomi to verify her words again. "Do you even realize what you've just told me?"

" _Wake up, Sesshomaru! That girl doesn't love you! She never does! Soon she will replace you for another man once you're no longer useful for her benefit!"_

At that time, those words of Nanase had successfully pierced right through my chest. And no matter how much I tried to deny…My heart, it was actually wavered. My mind, it was… confused, completely clouded with endless doubts. What you had for me all this time were truly your true affections? Or was it just my fantasy?

And the moment I saw you by Hakuseki's side after spending a whole day searching, my eyes were filled up with jealousy and I got mad without thinking. It was very unlike me, I fully awared of that and yet… I just couldn't control those emotions of mine.

Soon without knowing, I buried myself within even more negative thinking. Of how I would react to the day you choose to be with a man who is not me. Should I give up on you or eliminate my rival right at the spot? Would I be able to bring myself to hate you after then? Should I leave you right now before you do the same thing to me?

It's hopeless, however. Because in the end no matter what decision I am going to make, the one who get hurt would only be I, myself alone…

 _Without her, I will…_ My train of thoughts is immediately interrupted once Shiomi blurts out her confession again without a single hesitation. "Yes, I love you."

But thanks to you for this very moment, all these doubts and burdens I have been keeping inside are totally wiped off. It gives me such a satisfied feeling that I've never felt before.

"What about you, Sesshomaru? How do you feel about me?"

And for the first time in my life, I am truly contented just by hearing some simple words from a person. Something, which I have thought for a long time is impossible to happen. Not to I, Sesshomaru, at least…

…

..

.

 **Back to the present**

 **In the afternoon of the same day**

 _This scent!_ Catching a familiar scent in the air, I quickly follow and soon after coming across to a deserted small town, which was completely destroyed by a powerful force. Taking a walk further inside with high alert and darting my eyes around to have a better check. _These damaged and burnt smells are still new. Seems like it's just happened some minutes ago…_

 _Over there!_ Sensing an abnormal aura coming from the woods up ahead, I quickly dash straight to that direction. And not too long after getting into the forest, there I spot Sora, who has gotten herself a new outfit with a floral orange Yukata and a white obi that seems to be made out of animal fur. The upper part of her Yukata is purposely worn down to half of her chest and reveals Sora's bare white shoulders. And right under the Obi on her right, the sleeve is split open and gives away her full leg.

Therefore, she stands in front of a group of the villagers who are kneeling on the ground, scattering around them are some of corpses which results in the whole place reeks of blood.

"Please, Mononoke-sama! Spare our lives!" The man bows to the white haired woman before him, hitting his head onto the floor multiple of times. While his wife and children hugging each other behind him in fear. "I'm begging you! We haven't done anything wrong!" (Mononoke: Monster)

"Too bad for you, old man. But the more you're begging, the more excited I will be when having your flesh shatters in my hands." Sora snickers, her long white tails wavering behind her back.

"No…No!" The man backs away slowly, crying when seeing the Kyuubi no Kitsune approaches. "P-Please! I will do anything!"

"Die!" Cracking her fingers, she launches forward to strike at his head. Feared for the painful impact, the man shrikes in terror. However before the nine-tailed fox's hand can reach him, something appears in her way within the last second and she halts, raising her eyebrow in amusement. "My, if it isn't Sesshomaru…"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, or should I say…" I frown, standing before the cursed thief who has stolen Shiomi away from me. "Sora?"

The moment her name comes out of his lips, She sneers. "So you've figured it out, huh? As expected from the eldest son of Inu no Taisho, very clever."

"Though I must say that I'm quite surprised. Since when have a youkai like you decided to become human's hero?"

"Ridiculous, I am defending no one." I reply firmly, trying not to let my guard down.

"Somehow what you're saying and doing right now are completely opposite, little boy" After hearing my response, Sora tilts her head and atempt to step to the right. Quickly, I steps to my left side to stop her.

Figures that the Inu Daiyoukai is not going to give up on bringing Shiomi back easily, Sora scoffs. "Fine, now that you're here. I guess I will play with you instead." Then declares to the tiny people cowering behind Sesshomaru's back. "Leave now slowpokes, before I change my mind and cut you all into pieces!"

"Hurry! Go!" Not wasting time, the man urges his family to run as fast as they can to the back, far away from the forest.

"How careless of you coming to me without a single weapon to defend, Sesshomaru." Numerous of white fox spirits begin to appear around her as Sora speaks, "Don't tell me you intend to talk things out and hope for miracle to happen?"

"I, Sesshomaru can fight just fine even without a sword."

"Hmph! Arrogant as usual, aren't we? But that's okay." Kyuubi no Kitsune charges forward and orders her minions to seize the silver haired man, "Because today I'm going to beat that damn attitude out of your stubborn mind and make you realize your own place again!"

Even so, those small fox spirits are nothing compares to my poison whip. As I easily destroy them and reach to the girl up ahead. However, Sora's image disappears right before I can touch her. _An illusion?!_

"Hey, what are you punching at? I'm right over here." Sensing the fox's aura right behind my back, I dash away to dodge those white tails of her. "Tch!"

"Or here? Maybe here?" More of Sora images show up and attack at once. Despite having evaded some of them, my body still end ups receiving hit everywhere. And due to getting punched in the face for losing my guard, I get pushed backward to the point almost losing my balance.

Then within the next second, they already have me surrounded nto a circle as I wipe the blood off my lips, darting my eyes around to search for the real one. _Her illusions…They all carry her scent within them!_

"Alright, time to heat some stuff up!" Sora declares and they begin to cast the spell altogether, aiming directly at the Inu Daiyoukai. "Kitsunebi!"

Watching Sesshomaru struggling inside the magical fire, she continues sending more of them to make sure he won't get out alive. "Aww…I'm sorry, was it hot? Here, have some more!"

Trying to get away from Sora's annoying magic, I jump into the air above. Only to have my stomach armor being split into half by Sora's sharp claws.

"Very flexible, I like it." Sora chuckles in the air and licks some drop of blood lingering on her fingers. The blue fire below then slowly dies down, leaving behind a round spot of burned grass.

"Whoosh…" The wind is now getting stronger, bringing an earth scent along with it as the sky above turns darken. Multiple of clouds has gathered up into one and soon, some small drop of water start to appear within the air and fall onto the grass below. "Drip… drop"

"That tired look and those slow movements of yours must be the results of not resting for days, or maybe even a week? Yet you still manage to dodge my attacks and stay alive. Pretty impressive." Sora sneers as her white long hair and clothes are getting soaked by the cold drops.

The rain's getting heavier and heavier for every second passes. The gusting winds blowing at us while carrying those cold drops of water into wild vortices. "Tell me son of Inu no Taisho. What is so inpprtant about her that you have to risk fighting so much for? Have you seriously fallen in love with a human?"

"She is…" Ignoring all the physical pain coming from injures earlier, I calmly answer and look straight into those red, cold eyes with strong determination "…A part of mine that I can never let go."

"Is that how it is… Can never let go, you say?" Sora then chuckles and tilts her head, brushing those long wet hair out of her bare shoulder. "Well then, shall I share with you one good news regarding to Shiomi-chan?"

Just as the fox has predicted, Sesshomaru loosen his guard right after hearing what she says and Sora takes the chance to launch forward, tackling his body down to the wet ground within a heartbeat. Leaning closer and grabbing his face, she glares into those determined, fearless amber eyes before whispering into his ears. "The girl's soul, which was the only thing remain of her, has been long devoured into the darkness of soul realm. It was I who pushed her down there and it was also I, who watched her light's completely disappeared. I killed the girl, Sesshomaru"

"And there's nothing you can do to save her." Her sharp nails pinch onto his cold cheeks, drawing out some red warm liquid, which soon get mixed up with the raindrops and fall into the earth below. "Shiomi's dead for good and this very body belongs to me!"

My eyes immediately widened in shock and horror. For every single word of her, they turn into invisible knives and stab through this heart of mine.

Witnessing such painful, vulnerable look on the lord's face. Sora grins in satisfaction. "There we go… Now that's the rare expression I've always wanted to see from you, Sesshomaru-sama"

"Say, I just realize something very interesting, instead of eliminating you for good by absorbing all of your delicious life-force or creating a pretty hole right here." Sora licks a corner of her lips, sliding her thin fingers down to his chest. She chuckles darkly when seeing his fangs cringing so hard to the point drawing blood on his lips. "Perhaps watching you suffering, letting these guilt eating and destroying you from the inside slowly till dead is so much more pleasant."

"Yes…That would be the best. Don't you agree, Sesshomaru?" Sora then releases her grips on the man's stiff face. His mind is blackened and longer having a will to act.

"Heh heh heh I cannot wait to see your broken self the next time we meet. Farewell, son of Inu no Taisho." With a simple bid of goodbye, the nine-tailed fox vanishes into thin air.

While I remains lying on the cold, wet ground. Pale lips have turned frozen, weakly gasping for air as body completely paralyzed by the hurtful truths. _It…can't be happening! She can't be…!_

"No…!" Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound. "SHIOMI! ! !"


	39. Chapter 36

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

After days of searching for their lord, Rin and Jaken have finally found him sitting alone on a rock by the river side. However, Sesshomaru doesn't seem to recognize their arrival and keeps staring into the distant, not speaking a single word. Both Rin and Jaken do not know how long has he been in this state but neither of them have the guts to ask him.

"What's going on? Sesshomaru-sama has been sitting there for hours now. And not only that, he's all covered with wounds and his armor is badly damaged." Rin whispers to Jaken when they are sitting miles away from Sesshomaru's spot. "Did he get into a fight with someone?"

"Hmm…My best bet would be the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Jaken frowns, taking a wild guess and the little girl gasps. "With Onee-chan?! But where is she now?! Why isn't she with him?!"

"How am I suppose to know that?! I am as much curious as you here!"

"Then does that mean something has happened to her?! Is that why he looks so depressed right now?" Worried for Shiomi's safety, Rin throws at him a bunch of questions and begins to sobs out loud.

Turning back and forth between a crying girl and a frustated demon lord, Jaken goes panic. "H-Hey! Why are you crying now?! Stop it! You will bother Sesshomaru-sama!"

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's still gazing at the water surface in silent. Feeling the cool wind blowing gently to his face and carrying the long silver hair onto the air. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru gives out soft sigh, letting himself buried deep inside the endless negative thoughts.

The reason I chose this river in the beginning, was to hope that the peaceful scenery would somehow able to calm this chaotic mind of mine and heal this shattered heart. And yet the longer I'm staying here, the more I'm missing you and the more painful it's getting. If this keeps going on any longer, I may not have enough strength to last…

Without you, Shiomi, I cannot go on…

.

..

…

 **That night before the incident**

"And for what exactly do you need my help with?" Hated the feeling of being clueless about the thing I was about to be doing, I asked her.

Therefore Shiomi started to explain. "I've found some information of a place which can give answer to the mysteries about my origin, my youkai abilities. And that's not all, there's a possibility that I will be able to unseal the power within me."

"Which means I will become strong, perhaps even as much as you do if lucky enough." She said, her brown eyes lifted up with hope and excitement. "I won't be just a weak human girl any longer. I will have the power to protect you, Rin and everyone else!"

"Protect me?" My eyes widened in surprise by the idea and Shiomi smiled. It was the brightest smile I had ever seen.

"Yes. Up until now, you've always been the one who protecting me from dangers. But this time it will be different. I will definitely get stronger and I will protect you. Sesshomaru, I will protect everything that is yours."

Shiomi…Why did you have to crave for such power? Was I not good enough to protect you?

No, I did not ask for your protection. As long as having you staying by my side, I would not give a damn whether you was powerless or not. Because only then, I would knew that you actually needed me. Because that's the only reason I had to keep you near me. Imagining you became strong and be independent of my power, I despite it deep down inside. I did not desire for any of that to happen.

Such a selfish desire I was carrying, I wondered if one day Shiomi would come to hate me when knowing about it.

...

..

.

If only that day had I ignored your feeling and refused to help, these things wouldn't have been happened.

It doesn't matter having you hate me if that's the only way to keep you alive. It doesn't matter if you run away from me because at least, I still can watch you being happy from faraway. Because it's already enough for me to live on by seeing that bright smiling face of yours every day…

"Whoosh…Boom!" Suddenly a black cloud approaches and lands down before Sesshomaru, revealing to be an old man who is carrying a long hammer and riding a black three eyes buffalo. The man then greets in casual tone as Sesshomaru stands up and turns around to face him "Hey"

Jaken gasps out loud due to his surprise visit, "Toutousai?!"

Trying to stay calm before this annoying old man, I ask. "What's your business?"

Therefore Toutousai stares at Tensaiga on my hip and starts to comment. "I'd thought something was lacking, and Toukijin is gone, is it?"

"Even without a sword, I could simply slash you to shreds with my claws." I declare, cracking my fingers.

"I figured you'd say something like that." Once again being threatened, the old man frowns in annoyance. "Anywho…The reason I came here was because Tensaiga called to me."

"Tenseiga did…?" I respond to him in curiosity and suddenly feels a soft pulse beat on the sword once again. _I see,_ _it was calling for Toutousai…_

"Don't ignore it, Sesshomaru. I'm sure you've noticed that Tensaiga is restless. It seems that where there is a lacking in your heart, something has been born from it." The old man nods.

 _Could it be because of Onee-chan…?_ Toutousai's words instantly put Rin into deep thoughts and Jaken immediately protests. "What do you mean by *lacking*, Sesshomaru-sama's heart is perfect!"

"Is there? Anything come to mind?" Ignoring the little youkai's outburst, Toutousai calmly asks.

Just then Shiomi's voice and images immediately come into my mind. However, they're soon being completely replaced by the memories from that rainy day…

" _The girl soul's has been long devoured into the depth of the soul realm."_

" _This very body belongs to me now!"_

" _She's dead and there's nothing you can do to save her."_

"Well, I don't know what happened though." Notice Sesshomaru turns dead quiet but doesn't bother to know why, Toutousai adds. "The point is that, Tenseiga reacted to your change of heart. It was angered and had sorrow, but for someone else's sake not yourself."

"So then, you gonna hand over Tenseiga?" He requests, reaching his hand to me.

Thinking that the damn old man wants to take the sword back, I frown. "What?"

Although my doubts are instantly cleared after hearing his statement. "I've come to reforge it to be a weapon."

 **Meanwhile at somewhere far away…**

 _What an odd wind…_ The nine-tailed woman halts her footsteps once feeling a gust of wind blowing directly toward her. Curious she looks up and see a feminine, paled skin looking man with black ponytail. Purple eyes and have his lips painted red, riding on a huge paper crane in front of her.

Slowly, the strange guy lands on the ground to greet her. "Good morning, Kyuubi no Kitsune-dono"

"What do you want?" Sora gets straight into the point, observing him from head to toes and he chuckles. "Now, now… Don't be too hasty, at least let me introduce myself first."

"Introducing huh? Then why don't you get out here and do that instead of hiding like a coward behind those trees?" She raises an eyebrow in mockery and dashes to one of the tree up ahead.

"Wha?!" Cannot believe his special technique is busted this fast, he gasps in surprise. _S_ _he can see through my illusion?!_ Seeing that kitsune is almost reaches to his hiding spot, the guy attempts to make a run for his life.

However Sora's gotten one step ahead and quickly cornered him by slamming her hand onto the tree, near his face to stop him from moving. "You think this child play of yours can actually fool me? Better go home and train some more, pretty boy."

"Just as expected from the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune." He mutters, hugging himself protectively away from the deadly woman. "Extremely sharp, indeed!"

"Quit your yapping and talk" Sora snarls, her red eyes turn dangerously sharp.

Starting to unconfortable, the black haired man smiles wryly and decides to stop playing around. "Very well the name is Byakuya-"

Before he can finish his sentence, she cuts him off. "One of Naraku's useless pets…. Your scent has already given it away when you first appeared. Now state your business quick before I get annoyed and tear you down to pieces."

"Then I shall not waste your precious time any longer." Byakuya coughs into his fist and speaks. "Apparently Naraku has known that you and him are now sharing the same enemy. Therefore, Naraku's decided to give you an offer of cooperation, he wants you to join force with him to eliminate both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. With your immense youkai power and the body you're carrying, they will never stand a chance to stand against us"

Right after hearing his idiotic offer, Sora burst into laughter. "What? Me? Forming an alliance with a half-breed to destroy one couple of dogs? Hah! I'm not that of a weakling to require pity help from the likes of you!"

 _Jeeze, this arrogant barbaric woman…_ Byakuya folds his arm up to his chest, shooting her a bored look. _If it wasn't because of Naraku's ridiculous order, I wouldn't be here listening to her insults._

"Beside… if I wanted to kill them, they would have been dead long ago. But where will be the fun of that? This is not just about killing, you see... It is torturing that I am aiming at." The kitsune chuckles darkly, much to his amusement.

Sensing that things are going to be much more interesting to watch if they have her on their side, Byakuya tries to persuade Sora to cooporate. "Then why not joining us? Imagining how priceless their face will be when helplessly watching us destroying what they hold dear. Perhaps you will have a chance to witness Sesshomaru making even lovelier expression comparing to last time…"

"Hmph! I knew you were there watching my fight" One of her white tails approaches him and gently touches his cheek, causing Byakuya gulps to terror. "So now you're using that to bait me, huh?"

"However, what you said was not really a bad idea." The kitsune releases him and turns away, while he sighs in relief. "Before that there is one condition you need to fulfill."

"And that is…?"

"My weapon."

"Your weapon?" He repeats the word in question and Sora nods, smirking. "That's right... Find my weapon, and I will consider about joining force with Naraku."


	40. Chapter 37

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 _\- The memories of you remain like a haunting melody. They make my heart ache, as always -_

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 _Jeeze… Trying to play hard to get, huh?_ Therefore, Byakuya huffs in annoyance "Any idea of where this weapon of yours is located? Is it involved with anyone or anything?"

"I don't know. That's your job to find out." She replies calmly.

"Tsk…" Byakuya clicked his tongue. "Fine, at least tell me what kind of weapon that is before I'm going to search for it"

"Amenonuhoko" Kyuubi no Kitsune glances at him a couple of seconds before speaking.

Byakuya gasps, his eyes widened in surprise after hearing the name. "That Amenonuhoko?! Are you serious?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She responds confidently, staring straight into his amethyst eyes.

 _My…I never expect that this kitsune would be the one to wield such a thing._ He frowns in deep thinking before finally agree to help het. "I will see what I can do"

"Alright, it's a deal then" Seems to be pleased by his answer, she smiles and slowly takes off into air. "I shall be waiting for your good news"

Watching the Kyuubi no Kitsune disappears into the cloud above, Byakuya smirks in amusement. _Heh!_ _Now things are about to get even more interesting…_

.

..

…

It was a night of full moon that I decided to pay her an unexpected visit.

 _Shiomi is not in her room?_ I frowned at the thought while looking through the closed window, just to find the room was empty. _She's supposed to be sleeping around this period…Where did she wandet off to?_

Following her sweet scent in the air, I soon reached to a garden. Surrounded with fully bloomed blue flowers and there I found Shiomi, in a strange pink one piece outfit down to her knees. Standing alone within those plants and I quietly approached. Hoping not to startle her.

Hearing footsteps from behind, Shiomi quickly spun around in alert but then sighed in relief once sering me. "Jeeze…You startled me, Sesshomaru."

"Can't sleep?" Remaining calm, I ask and Shiomi turns her focus back to those flower nearby, a little bit of awkwardness could be noticed in her tone as she spoke. "Yeah…kind of. Somehow what happened yesterday still haunted me"

Yesterday…It was Kagura's death. For some reasons after witnessing her departure, the girl had become quiet. Rather too quiet that it begun to concern me…

And unbeknownst to myself, I had been staring at Shiomi's white neck. It's only until hearing her apologizes that I finally drew my focus back to the conversation.

"I'm sorry." She let out a faint sigh, still not looking back at my direction. Caressing and curling the tip of her black hair into one of her slender fingers. An action that she had not done for once ever since we met. "Have you worried?"

 _Have I never?_ A moment after the thought passed through that my body went stiff in a sudden realization.

How strange, since when have I, Sesshomaru getting worked up about what other is thinking?Although she's my mate, shouldn't there be a limit of everything? As long as she's unharmed… There's nothing to worry about, is there?

Yes, that was what I had been telling myself and yet, I couldn't stop myself from coming here to see her…

It was only then that I realized, something inside me had changed.

Therefore I nodded in response and continued making my way toward to the spot next to her.

"I see…That's really sweet of you, Sesshomaru" She giggled, seemed to be happy to know that I cared.

Whether that change was good or bad… Is a question that I had yet able to answer…

"Sesshomaru…These are called Myosotis, my favorite kind of flower." Shiomi started another topic as she showed me multiple of blue flowers into her palms. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"They never failed to give me this relaxes feeling whenever I'm near them." Under this moonlight, her voice, her eyes and figure shine brightly among the blue field. Such a beautiful sight that actually leaving me dazed. "And not only had the appearance that got me interested, but also because of its name meaning…"

"You see…Myosotis is commonly known as forget-me-nots." Shiomi smiled at me and yet her face expressed an unexplained sadness.

"Forget me not…" I repeated the strange name and she nodded.

"Death means the end of everything. Not only have I lost the people I love, but also the beautiful memories that I've long treasured." Collecting the fallen flowers on the grass into her right palm, Shiomi spoke. The focus in her eyes look somewhat distant. "Even though knowing that death is inevitable, it's still too painful"

"However, there exists something else that scared me even more than death itself, which is being forgotten. Witnessing the ones I hold dear completely forget about me, treating me like a total stranger…" Her left hand held onto mine and squeezed it tightly. "Such thought makes my body tremble in fear, such a thing that I would never desire to live to see."

"So please, Sesshomaru. Promise me one thing" Letting some of the flowers falling into my palm, she asked me. "If one day we're bound to be separated from each other forever, please promise that you will never forget me. Because for only then that this pitiful soul of mine would feel at ease"

Watching small blue petals got carried gently into the wind, I opened my lips yet hesitated to give her a proper answer. _Separated forever? Don't be ridiculous. There's no way in this lifetime that I, Sesshomaru will allow such thing to happen…That's why, this promise…_

"I…"

Perhaps the most pitiful one is me, for who can't even accept the reality that his beloved is truly gone…Far away from his reach…

...

..

.

" _Sesshomaru"_

In response to the mysterious call, my eyes snap wide open and I wake up with a jolt. Heart racing fast, I get on my feet and search around the night to find the source of that sound. Yet finding no one, nothing. While being left completely shocked and confused, my noses suddenly catch a faint, familiar scent presences within the air. _This flower's fragrance, that voice just now…Shiomi?!_


	41. Chapter 38

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

"Is something matter, Sesshomaru-sama?!" Still being half-asleep, the little servant hurries to his lord side. Noticing the troubled showing on Sesshomaru's face, Jaken asks again but receiving no answer. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

 _That was definitely Shiomi! She was here!_ I begin to drown within endless doubts. _But how? And why was it only that specific flower's fragrance that I smelled when there was nothing here but grass? Why couldn't I sense any of her breath or movement when she was so close to me?_

 _Was it all just a delusion? Perhaps my mind was playing a trick on me? Had I missed her to the point going insane?_

 _But what if Shiomi's still alive? What if she was trying to tell me something?_

 _Damn it! Which one is it?! Which one is the truth?!_

"Sesshomaru-sama! Are you alright!?" Getting worried for his lord, Jaken speaks louder to gain his attention and suddenly, Sesshomaru frowns and his hands clench into fists.

The grip is so strong that his palms begin to draw blood and the green youkai immediately backs away in fear, his face goes completely pale. "Eek! P-Please forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama!""

"We're leaving, now." Walking pass Jaken, I order him in a cool tone and he shrieks, both in surprise and relief. "Y-Yes, Sesshomaru-sama! I will wake Rin up right away!"

Kyuubi no Kitsune… I will track this damn fox down and make her spit out everything she has.

 **3 days later**

 **In the morning**

Up until now there's still no sight of her, unfortunately…

"Ah! An apple tree!" Rin shouts out in excitement once her eyes land on those fresh, red juicy fruit hanging on the high tree up ahead. Without hesitation, she leads Ah-Un to where they are and stands on the dragon's back. However, the little girl can't reach to those apples no matter how much she stretches her arm "Aww…"

"Jaken-sama!" Therefore, she glances to her fellow member and asks for help. "Can you hit these with Nintoujou so they can fall onto the ground?"

"No! Why would I have to do that?!" The little youkai yells back in respond and Rin begins to whine. "Please, Jaken-sama! I haven't eaten anything since dawn! I'm starving!"

"Arg…This girl," Knowing that she won't be stopping for any time soon, he groans in defeat and turns to his lord for aid. "Sesshomaru-sama, what should we do?"

Not even look at him or saying a word, Sesshomaru continues making his way to the closest tree and take a seat. Drifting into his own thoughts once again and Jaken whimpers. "Sigh… He's acting so much colder now"

"It can't be helped. Sesshomaru-sama's still depressed about onee-chan's incident." Jumping down from Ah-Un's back, Rin states. "Beside, I don't think he is cold at all. Sesshomaru-sama is actually really warm and kind-hearted!"

"I don't know of any kindness." Realized how he had received/ still receiving such an unfair treatment from his lord, Jaken's eyes go teary and Rin comforts him half-heartedly. "Don't cry, Jaken-sama"

.

..

…

"You are so cold, Sesshomaru." Seemed to have enough of carrying the burden inside her mind. Shiomi eventually gathered courage to let them all out directly at me. "No matter how much I tried to be close to you and yet in the end, you always pushing me away and acting so distant!"

Hiding away the red apples, which is said to be her most favorite fruit, I have found earlier into my kimono sleeve and patiently listen to what she has to say.

"Is there any reason for you not to open up to me? You are really unfair, you know that?"

Hearing the word *unfair* slipping through her lips, my chest begun building up such a displeasure emotion that I frowned. _Unfair? Me? No, you are wrong..._

I was fine with how the way things were. I was fine with just Rin and Jaken following behind my back. Nothing went out of control and everything was good as it should be.

Until the day you showed up. My personal space, my rules and pride as a mighty lord that I had spent so much effort to establish and maintain, you successfully ruined them all within a short period of time.

How unforgivable. I did not desire for someone like you to be by my side, I never did. But why, and how did you seep inside me so easily? I despite this possessive and attached feeling I had for you, it kept growing stronger day by day in this heart of mine without any of my permission.

Just by simply leaving you here and moved on with my life, those problems and suffering would be completely removed. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to do so. No, more like it's already too late for me to do so.

After all, you had already gotten me captivated…

…

..

.

 **At night**

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's already the third day!" Blowing away the snake-alike youkai flying at them with Nintoujou, Jaken raises his opinion after losing patient on waiting for Toutousai. "There's no doubt about it! Even though he said he would reforge it, that Toutousai just ran away with Tenseiga!"

"Moo…Wham!" Out of nowhere, the three-eyes buffalo appears and steps on Jaken's body as Toutousai greets the group. "Hey"

"I've brought back the reforged Tenseiga, as promised" Offering the Tenseiga to Sesshomaru, Toutousai expresses his thought toward to the Daiyoukai's ability. "Draw the sword, Sesshomaru. I wonder if you can master this new technique"

"Hmph! Toutousai" Unsheathing the katana, Sesshomaru accepts his challenge and warns the old blacksmith in return. "If you've done a poor job with Tenseiga, I'd think your life is over"

"Your personality hasn't changed, has it…?" The old man frown suspiciously as Jaken tries to deny the fact. "Now what are you saying?"

Right after Sesshomaru draws out his sword, the earth in front of him starts to crumble and within the next second, a giant orge rises up from the ground and immediately charges at him. With Tenseiga on his hand starts glowing, Sesshomaru jumps forward and takes a strike but seems not doing any damage to the monster.

"Wha… It didn't kill him?!" Jaken watches the situation in shock.

"Jaken-sama, what is that?!" Suddenly Rin shouts at the sight of a long, black crescent moon behind the youkai's head. "Above the orge!"

"So, the Meidou has opened." Only then Toutousai starts to explain.

"Meidou?!" After tearing off the giant orge upper body into two, the strange line closes itself and fades away. Both Rin and Jaken still being left confused "It vanished, what on earth was that?!"

"You saw it with your own eyes, the oni's body was taken into the next world through Meidou." Toutousai says, scratching his head.

"Next world?"

The old blacksmith begins to introduce Tenseiga's new ability, which that cuts open a path to darkness and send the enemy to the realm of the dead, called Meidou Zangetsuha.

"Toutousai" Starting to get interested in this Meidou, I tell the old man. "The fighting Tenseiga, I will certainly take it."

 _Perhaps with this new power of Tenseiga, I will be able to fight against Kyuubi no Kitsune head on. Only then I will discover the truth, of whether Shiomi's really gone or not._ Staring at the katana a bit longer before sheathing it back, the image of Shiomi's smiling once more appears within my mind.

 **In one morning**

 **Within a forest**

"How amazing, Sesshomaru-sama! You've eliminated them all in such a short time!" Jaken comments in excitement at the sight of defeated youkai lying shattered around the place. "At this point, there shall be no one who can stand a chance against you!"

 _No, it's still not good enough…The Meidou is nowhere near a full circle._ Annoyed by the fact of the uncompleted Tenseiga's ability, I sheath back the sword and keep moving forward. Ignoring the old servant who is struggling to follow from behind. _It seems that I have no choice but to come to that person for some more information…_

Soon later my noses catch Naraku's scent along with another human in the air and I quickly follow to that direction. Only to see Byakuya is trying to kill Kohaku and I immediately draws out Tenseiga to cast Meidou at him.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama…" Standing up from the ground, the annoying-looking man smirks. "Jeeze, you startled me. What was that attack just now?"

"Moryoumaru's scent has disappeared. So the one who devoured him was Naraku." Not wanting to waste my time to explain, I mention about Moryoumaru instead.

"And?" Byakuya doesn't deny the fact and leads the subject back to the unconscious boy on the ground. "Have you come to save Kohaku? It certainly doesn't look that way"

"I just came to kill a nauseating stench. That is all." I threaten the pest then take a step forward and immediately, Byakuya takes out a white flower to run for his life ."Well…Well…"

"I don't really like being killed in passing. I shall be on my way then." Bidding Sesshomaru goodbye, Byakuya flies away on the paper crane and smirks. _Hmph! Let's see how long you're going to keep this arrogant attitude of yours, Sesshomaru…_

 **Afternoon of the same day**

"I have to go back!" Finally be able to walk after getting paralyzed by the poison, Kohaku tries to make his way back to Kikyou as fast as he can.

Knowing that he's still hurt, Rin's trying to stop him. "Kohaku! You shouldn't be moving right now! The poison hasn't worn off yet, right?!"

"But Kikyou-sama… Had become very weak… I don't know how she's faring right now" Trying to let out the words under his breath, Kohaku keeps on going.

Rin walks close by, trying to persuade the boy to reconsider. "It's too dangerous, aren't there people after you, Kohaku?"

"It's already too late," Watching the bright red sunset up above, I inform to them distantly. _The scent of the wind, it has changed…_

Inuyasha... In the end, you still cannot protect the woman you cherish.

 **Some days later**

 **At some unknown grass field**

"Say, Jaken-sama. Do you know what Sesshomaru-sama is doing?" Curious by the act of her lord, she asks.

But Jaken too, doesn't know the exact answer. "How would I know? These past few days, it's been like he's looking for something"

"Perhaps it's onee-chan?"

"That much should be obvious. But I doubt it's not all." The little youkai frowns in curiousity, his eyes haven't for once left the sight of Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry, Kohaku. We couldn't get you to where that miko-sama was…" Approaching the depressed young boy who is sitting alone on a tree branch, Rin apologizes as Kohaku's both hands clench into fists, his voice's sound cracked. "…If only, I was stronger…"

 _There she is!_ Finally catch what I'm looking for flying within the cloud up on the sky, I immediately take off into the air and quickly change into my youkai form.

"Sesshomaru-sama?!" Once Sesshomaru lands onto the ground and creates a big crash, Jaken and Rin hurry to the spot to find him.

Waiting for the smoke to fade away, they're shocked to see a long silver haired woman who looks similar to Sesshomaru. Bearing crescent moon on her forehead and slightly different marks on each of her upper cheek. She's wearing a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs. And what's more, this beautiful person also possesses a Mokomoko, which warped around her body and a light blue necklace on her chest.

"So it was you, Sesshomaru." Therefore the mysterious woman speaks, doesn't seem to be surprised or afraid to confront the silver haired man.

"Hey!" Angered by how disrespectful the woman is to his lord, Jaken yells. "Who do you think you are?! How dare you addressing Sesshomaru-sama without a title?!"

"I thought perhaps you could tell me of Chichi-ue's memento, Tenseiga" Not wasting time, I get straight into the point and she chuckles. "Hmm…Are you saying that you've come to pay your Haha-ue a visit?"(Haha-ue: Mother)

"Eh?! She is Sesshomaru-sama's mother?!" Everyone gasps in surpise upon the unexpected turn of event.

 **At the castle in the sky**

"So, Sesshomaru. Do you actually not hate human?" Sitting on her throne in the middle of the palace, the female Inu Daiyoukai asks her son. Then her sharp eyes land on the little things standing behind his back. "Those children you have with you…Do you intend to eat them?"

"Ridiculous." I answer and change the subject, "You should have heard from Chichi-ue about using Tenseiga to open the Meidou."

"Is that so? Though I was merely entrusted with this Meidou Seki…" Caressing the necklace on her chests, she reveals a bit of information.

"Meidou Seki?"

"I was told to use this stone if Sesshomaru were to stop by. Oh yes, and he told me this as well…" Mother repeats the words that father has said to her with a cool demeanor. "If you use the Meidou Seki, Sesshomaru will be faced with great danger. However, you must not feel fear or sadness"

"I can't believe she's saying this while smiling." Jaken sweat dropped by the way she's acting.

Rin too, showing her curiosity toward this strange woman. "She doesn't seem very worried"

"Now what will you do, Sesshomaru? Don't make your mother waiting" She urges playfully.

"Hmph! The thought never crossed my mind." I states confidently.

"In that case, shall we have a bit of fun?" Seems to be pleased by Sessshomaru's answer, she holds up the Meidou Seki and releases a giant black dog toward to her son. In reflex, Sesshomaru draws Tenseiga and uses Meidou Zangetsuha.

"So this is Sesshomaru's Meidou. It's nowhere near a full moon" However, the empress shows a bit disappointment of how weak-looking her son's Meidou is.

"What?! Sesshomaru-sama's sword cannot cut through it?!" Jaken gasps in shock.

"That is the Meikai no Inu," She explains, simply watching the dog devours both Rin and Kohaku, bringing them into the Meikai with it through Sesshomaru's Meidou Zangetsuha. "Sesshomaru, it appears that your katana can neither harm, not bring any good." (Meikai no Inu: Underworld Dog)

Taken by surprise due to the dog's action, I have no choice but to make my way into the Meidou before mother stops me in mid-way. "Wait! Sesshomaru!"

"Do you intend to pass through the Meidou? And on top of that, to save a human… Sesshomaru, you really have become soft." She instantly points out the weakness I have been trying to hide. Much to my annoyance. "I'm just going in there to slay the dog."

 **Inside the Underworld**

After taking down the Meikai no Inu with my Tenseiga and release the children, Kohaku's able to wake up and slowly gets on his feet thanks to the power of Shikon no Tama.

The boy then carries Rin on his back and we continue moving further inside. Only till he notices something's off about the girl. "Sesshomaru-sama… Rin isn't breathing and her body is getting cold"

Instantly halt my footsteps, I quickly turn around and orders him to set Rin onto the ground. Trying to use Tenseiga to revive her again however, there appears to be no minions surrounding her body for me to slay. _Why, Tenseiga?!_

Abruptly, a wave of darkness sweeps over us that carries Rin away and we quickly follow. Though to be stopped in mid-way by an opened gate leading back to the outside world.

"Come out, Sesshomaru. If you step forward, you can come out of the underworld." Still sitting on her throne, the empress informs her son. "However, this path will soon close and once it does. You won't be able to return to this world."

 _Going back?_ I frown in agony at the ridiculous idea. _There's no way I'm going back when Rin is still-_

" _Sesshomaru"_

All of my inner thoughts are immediately disturbed by that mysterious call and I spin around. Cannot hide a shocked expression on my face. _Shiomi?!_

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong?" Noticing the lord's odd movements, the boy asks but he's too busy searching around the place to answer.

Soon after I sense something's approaching and immediately take a grip on my sword, waiting patiently for it to get close enough to strike. And my heart skips a beat the moment I see her, the only source of all my pain and happiness. She's now standing there, inside the dark empty space, right in front of my eyes.

With a gentle smile on her face, the girl offers her hand to me. In reflex, I slowly reaches my hand to grab hers. But halting in mid-way _. No…This could be a trap. I cannot be too hasty!_

Seeing the hesitation in my action, Shiomi then withdraw her arm and walks off. Graduallu disappear into the void up ahead. And despite how much I call out for her, she doesn't look back and continues running. "Wait!"

Ignoring all the dangerous possibilities, I swiftly chase after her. Not forgetting to remind the human boy to leave this hellish place. "Kohaku! Take that path and get out of here!"

 _Huh? Another route's opened up?_ Kohaku's eyes widen once seeing another path appears under Sesshomaru's feet and starts to hesitate. Even when the door to the outside world is about to close, he still decides not to escape and to follow him instead. "Sesshomaru-sama! I'm coming with you!"

 _What's going on? Why is Sesshomaru-sama suddenly in such a hurry?_ Kohaku dashes through the narrow path as fast as he can, completely confused. _Is he chasing after someone? But there's nothing up ahead._

Getting close, I extend my arm to catch her from running. However, the moment I grab Shiomi's hand, her body suddenly shines up a bright white light, instantly blinding both of my sense and vision.

"Gyah!" Meanwhile, Kohaku has no choice but to cover his eyes and the next second he opens them again to look, Sesshomaru's been nowhere to be found. "Wha…Sesshomaru-sama?!"

..

...

What happened…?

…

" _Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…"_

…

Who…?

…

" _Wake up!"_

…

What?... Wake up…?

...

Snapping my eyes wide open, I jolt up from whatever really soft I am lying on and suddenly, I hear a girly yelps along with a sound of something hard falling onto the ground right at my side. "Kyah!"

Still having light-headed and the blurry vision for some unknown reasons, I narrow my eyes to gain a slight clue of where I am at while reaching down to Tenseiga at my hips. Only to realize that it's gone, along with the rest my clothes and armor.

 _What's going on? Why am I naked?_ Trying to regain the memories from earlier as much as possible but failed, I dart my eyes around to find the missing sword before something about this place hits me, its familiarity. _This scent and view…It can't be…_

"Ouch, that's hurt…" Heart starts racing when I see a pair of slender arms appeat on the side of the bed as someone's crawling up. Soon the person gets back onto the bed successfully and quickly covers herself with the blue blanket, still whining. "Jeeze, Sesshomaru! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

 _That face, body and voice…_ My mind and body turn completely frozen once the person sitting before me is no one else but her. "Shiomi?!"


	42. Chapter 39

"..." Normal chat

 _ABC_ Thought

* * *

 _\- A dream that is too beautiful is easily shattered -  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

"Are you really Shiomi?!" I says, staying on high alert and keeping a fair distance from her.

While Shiomi, is completely dumbfounded after being asked such a ridiculous question. "Uh… Who else would I be?"

"But you…" However, I pause in the middle of my own question. _She is what…? And why am I saying this? Did something happen to her before?_

"Huh? I am what?" Curious, Shiomi approaches closer.

In reflex, I back away. Trying hard to figure out what is going on. Her scent, figure and personality, the girl sitting before me is definitely Shiomi… _Hold on, why am questioning myself about this? Why am I doubting her?_

"No…I…" Acting as normal as possible, I quickly change the subject. Hoping to gain some information of the current situation I am in. "Why am I here?"

"What do you mean why?" The short, curly black haired girl now folds her arms before her chest, pouting. "Yesterday you even declared spending the night here yourself, remember?"

 _Did I…?_ I frown suspiciously at her words but soon after, the images of what happened last night start to reappear inside my mind. _Ah…That's right, I remember it now…_ _Yesterday, we…_

"Are you okay, Sesshomaru?" Getting worried by the sudden silent, Shiomi reaches out her hand to my facr and I, mostly out of surprise, flinch at the warm sensation of her touch. Shocked by my reaction, the girl's eyes widen a bit and quickly withdraws her arm. Shiomi then lower her gaze and slightly bites her lips. Perhaps thinking that I'm still not used to being touched so casually.

Trying not to make the atmosphere to be more uncomfortable between us, I grab her wrist and yank it back. Causing Shiomi to yelp in surprise "…Ah!"

"It's… nothing. I am alright." Gently resting my cheek on that small and fragile palm, I ensure Shiomi as our fingers intertwined. This scent and softness of her skin… Why does it feel as if I haven't felt them for a long time?

"Your face was awfully pale a while ago though." She says in half belief but soon decides to let it pass. Thinking that the situation isn't too serious. "Are you hungry? Want to get something to eat?"

I am quite certain that something is missing, but what exactly?

Slightly nod my head in reponse, I release her hand and start searching for my clothes, which are scattering on the floor not too far away. While Tenseiga is left standing alone against the wall next to my side. Glancing at her once completely dressed up, I notice Shiomi is remaining still at the side of the bed. Despite having finished putting clothes on.

"What is it?" Sensing something different, I ask her.

Somehow Shiomi hesitates for a couple of seconds before opening her lips to answer, though it sounds more like a murmur but still enough for my ears to hear. "Uhm…My hips…It hurts…"

 _Her hips? Was it because of the fall earlier?_ Recalling to the moment she fell out of the bed ealier. I approach to her side with a Tenseiga ready in hand. Attempt to help her healing than waiting for the regeneration power to work. "Where does it hurt? Show me."

"W-What?! N-No! It's fine! I'm fine!" For some reasons her face turns bright red and Shiomi shakes her head rapidly. Seems to be to emberassing to say anything further and keeps hiding herself deeper into the blanket.

And thanks to that amusing reaction, I immediately figure out another reason behind this *pain* of hers. Therefore, I nod to her in understanding and sheath back Tenseiga. Watching her flustered all over such trivial matter, I can't help but chuckle. "Shall I carry you then?"

"No need to, I can still walk you know" Annoyed for being teased, she huffs and stands up from the bed. Headingd straight toward to the bathroom as fast as lightning and close the door. "I will be ready in 10 minutes!"

 **At the kitchen**

"This is the first time you actually agree to have a meal here" Shiomi says, sound quite amazed by this sudden development. "I'm surprised, usually you just watch me finish eating and leave"

"Okay… I wonder what kind of food your stomach can digest…Raw meat or well-cooked? Maybe canned food and soup?" She mumbles to herself while searching all over some cabinets standing or hanging on the wall. Finally found what is needed, the girl then turns around and lays a round, flat looking box, which has an image of a dog attached to it, onto the table. "This one looks good!"

Among these unfamiliar words that I cannot comprehend, *Bow-wow* seems to be what this box is called judge by its huge font's size. While still carefully observing the thing on my hand, Shiomi explains to me about its origin excitedly. "Luckily we still have some to spare since mom accidently bought a lot of them last week!"

"And who, or what is this served to exactly?" Eyes aren't leaving the strange box, I ask her.

"It's…Uh…For Mina?" (Mina: Her Becgie) She response, for some reasons her voice is trailing off.

Then there is an awkward silence between us that last almost a minute till Shiomi coughs, taking the box away from my hand and put it back into one of the cabinets on the wall. "Never mind, I will just cook something…."

 **15 minutes later**

"Are you really sure that anything is fine?" Asking me the same question for nth time, Shiomi puts the dishes including of fried fish and egg, miso soup and two bowls of rice onto the tray. Seeing me nod, Shiomi returns to the sink, or so it's called, and start cutting some tomatoes into smaller pieces. "Alright, a bit more of salad and we're…Ouch!"

However her sentence gets cut abruptly by a yelp along with the sound of knife free falling onto the table. Catching blood's scent in the air, I rush to Shiomi's side and grab her hand to check.

"Ah…I'm okay. It's just a small cut." She ensures, trying to clean her bloody finger with water. "Don't worry. It's going to heal soon." Just as Shiomi says, a couple of seconds later and the cut starts to heals itself. Letting the blood follows the water and getting washed off, Shiomi moves her finger around cheerfully as if nothing has happened. "See?"

 _...Drip...Drop..._

" _There is nothing you can do to save her."_

 _...Drip...Drop..._

Suddenly a mysterious, yet familiar voice clearly ringing by my ears. Only a short moment passes and I am constantly being hit by waves of sharp pain to the head and start to stumble. Knees going weak, I let go of her hand then crouch onto the floor below, clinging to my head. _What…was that just now?!_

"Sesshomaru!" Shiomi immediately kneels down next to the long silver haired man. Getting worried when she sees him cringing his fangs, his eyes are tightly shut and seems to be suffered greatly. "What's wrong?!"

 **Meanwhile at the sky's palace**

"Hmm…." Staring at the dark stone in her hands, Sesshomaru's mother let out a deep sigh and startles the little Youkai standing beneath her.

"I-Is something matter, Ma' am?!" Concerns for his lord's safety, he asks.

"It seems that I can no longer track down Sesshomaru's presence inside the Meidou.: Unlike Jaken who is easily panic over anything, she keeps her calm demeanor and begins to explain. "If my prediction is right, he must have been caught right into the trap that this world especially leaves for him"

"Hah! This is Sesshomaru-sama we are talking about! There exists no trap that can harm him, even the deadliest one!" Hands on his waist, the youkai servant speaks of his lord confidently.

"Fufufu…Sesshomaru trained you well, didn't he?" Hearing so, the mistress smirks in amusement. "What's interesting about this *game* here is that it often aims to attack the person's mental weakness. By bringing out one's most desired thing in order to trick him/her to willingly staying inside the underworld forever."

"O-Offering one's m-most desired…thing?!" Jaken's face immediately turns pale once hearing about that crucial part, which he hasn't been thinking that the Meidou world would be able to bear such a dangerous scheme within it.

Of course, the female Inu Dayoukai easily realizes something is abnormal within a heartbeat from the servant's obvious expression. "Oh? Did I see you waver just now, little one?"

"W-What?! Y-You must be hallucinated!" Sweats have long turned cold, Jaken shrieks.

"Hmm… If it's only ultimate power that Sesshomaru's truly yearning for. Then this trial should not be to difficult for him to complete, Should it?" The mistress speaks half playfully and notices Jaken has once again flinched by her words. Seeing him changes his gaze from her to somewhere else, the woman chuckles. _Hmph! How predictable._

A long silence then occurs between them and Jaken still refuses to answer. Getting bored playing around with the little servany, The Inu mistress eventually points out her son's weakness. Much to Jaken's horror. "There's something else, isn't there? Something is much, much more important…"

"A person, perhaps?"

Not a question but a statement, Sesshomaru's mother sits calmly on her throne and waits for him to react. As Jaken finally accepts his defeat, his head lowers and his voice starting to crack. "I…He…"

 **Back to Sesshomaru…**

"I'm alright," Trying to remain balance on my own two feet, I head toward to the nearby chair and sit down to rest.

Shiomi takes the one opposite to mine, putting down the tray of food onto the table. "Are you sure?"

"Sora…Kyuubi…" I blurt out some unrecognized words once they pop out in my head. And for some unknown reasons, I believe that they are actually related to her. Or probably both of us. "Do they mean anything to you?"

"Sora? Sora who?" Shiomi's head tilts after hearing a strange name, looking at me as if I have gone crazy. "And Kyuubi? What are you talking about?"

 _So she doesn't know… Was I really hallucinating?_ Only to get even more confused, I shake my head in response and decide to ignore it. For now.

"Come on, let's eat! The food is getting cold!" Shiomi urges, clapping her hands to pray before picking up chopsticks, starting with the bowl of rice. "Itadakimasu!"

Despite sharing this kind of meal with each other for a long time already and yet, it has never bored me once. And more than that, I'm willingly to exchange anything for our time to last forever. Yes…If we can spend time together peacefully just likes this, nothing else will matter…

"But aren't you being too selfish, Sesshomaru?"

.

..

…

It was a beautiful, fresh midsummer day. We were sitting on a tree branch up high, enjoying the cool breeze blew on our cheeks and together watching Rin and Jaken playing with their flower crowns on a colorful flower field that we had recently found.

"And why is that?" Stunned by her statement, I asked.

And Shiomi giggled. As if it was an incredibly obvious question. "Why would you have to throw everything away just for the sake of being with me? Though I'm quite grateful for being loved but isn't it a little too much?"

"I…" Before I could say anything to defend myself, she added. "I mean what about Rin and Jaken? The power you have been fighting so hard for? And more importantly, your own life? Even if you don't care about yourself at least think about others feeling too, what will Rin and Jaken do if their lord is gone? They need you as much as I do, Sesshomaru."

"Then what about my feeling?" Caressing her face and brushing away a small leaf gotten stuck on her hair, I asked Shiomi again. "What will I do if you're gone?"

"I think you will be doing just fine without me." She smiled and told me that cheerfully and confidently, even though it was truly a false answer.

I'm not fine, not even a little bit. How can I be when you are not here with me? This frightening emptiness you left behind, is slowly taking what left of my sane away.

…

..

.

 _That memory just now…!_ Right after regaining all my senses, I dart my eyes around the place once more. Only to painfully realize that this *reality*, is nothing but a illusion.

Being captured by the Meidou magic for acting too reckless and having my own memories wiped clean, replaced with false ones. Even gotten myself tricked, both emotionally and physically, so easily like a weakling.

Finally remember everything, I smirk ironically at how foolish I have been.

After all… This is just too good to be true…

"Does it suit your taste? Do you want me to-" Seeing that Sesshomaru has stopped eating, she asks but get interrupted by my call. "Shiomi."

"Huh? What?"

"Let's take a walk."

 **At the garden.**

"Why do you want be here all of the sudden?" Curious, Shiomi asks once we take a seat onto the wooden bench inside her garden.

Watching blue flowers swinging by the wind flows, I don't answer but change the subject instead. "Let's stay here for a while"

"You know, you're acting kind of weird today" Giving up eventually, she rests her head on my shoulder and decide to enjoy the sight of her favorite flower, pleasant aroma, the deep blue sky and white clouds.

Our peaceful moment doesn't last long howevet.

" _Sesshomaru,"_ Suddenly hearing mother's voice echoing in my mind, I immediately get up from my seat with a shocked expression. _H_ _aha-ue?!_

" _Sesshomaru, this is the only method your mother can do to help. But my time is limited so listen well,"_ Not waiting for my response, she adds. _"_ _No matter how precious that thing is to you. You have to let it go or you shall never be able to leave."_

Release her and everything will return to normal, back to how things are supposed to be.

"What's wrong?" Shiomi gets worried when seeing Sesshomaru's eyes shut tightly, his hands clench into fists and start trembling. "Are you tired?"

I already knew that none of these are real but why... Why am I still lingering in this place? For what reason?

Before Shiomi can say anything else, her eyes widen in shock once noticing the scene surrounds them suddenly turns blank. The flowers,the ground, wooden bench and table are disappearing, together with everything else. "W-What is-"

Was it because that I feared? I feared that this encounter would be our last. Because this perhaps would be the last chance for me to see her, talking with her and be by her side.

"N-No!" Shiomi gasps in terror when her hands are vanishing. Trying to keep herself remains, she calls out to the man in front of her for help yet only receives silence. "Sesshomaru!"

I haven't left. Not because I can't, but because I don't want to.

"Please, Sesshomaru…" As energy has completely drained, Shiomi drops down onto her knees and break into tears. Her right arm is now fully dispappeared. "…Don't go! Don't leave me here alone!"

And yet I can't stay, not because I don't miss her, but because there are still many things out there I cannot give up on. They are waiting for my return.

Kneeling before Shiomi, I gently wipe the tears off Shiomi's face but cannot speak a word to comfort. Even though it breaks my heart to see her suffering like this…

The space surrounds us then fragmented and Shiomi's starting to fade away. Swiftly I reach out my hand and hold her tight into my chest, praying that this desperate act of mine will somehow keep her from disappearing.

It's impossible, however. Shiomi's fragile body keeps on slipping, further and further away from my embrace. Just like sand trickling through my fingertips…

"I'm sorry," Before Shiomi completely vanishes into the void, I whisper into her ears those last words that I have been burying deep down inside. And ever since when tears have started falling, everything now standing in front of my eyes is nothing but a blur.

Even if you're just an illusion, I still want you to know that "I love you."


	43. Chapter 40

"..." Normal chat.

 _ABC_ Thought.

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

"Sesshomaru-sama! Thanks god I've found you!" Kohaku rushes to the lord's side once catching the sight of him standing alone in the darkness. However, Sesshomaru isn't turning back nor waiting for him but continues walking straight forward.

And by chance the Taijiya boy takes a glimpse of the corner of Sesshomaru's left eye. Surprised to see those clear, beautiful amber eye have now painted with a tin of redness. But what shocks him more is that, this color doesn't seem to belong to a Daiyoukai who is about to turn into his true form, but to a normal person who just cried.

 _Huh? Sesshomaru-sama wasn't crying, was he?_ An absolute crazy thought then pops up inside his mind but Kohaku quickly shakes it off. _No way, what am I thinking!? Perhaps the environment here has somehow affected his eyes. Yeah, that must be it…_

Therefore journey continues in dead silence until they eventually reach to a pit full of dead , Kohaku sees a black hole floating in the air and standing in front of them is a giant black figure, which is carrying an unconscious Rin in its hand. It isn't too hard to figure out that this ugly looking thing here is the master of Meidou.

 _I've already lost her…That's why, Rin. You must live!_ With one long strike from Tenseiga, the Meidou's master is easily defeated and I catch Rin into my arm. However after being called a couple of times, the girl still doesn't move nor open her eyes.

 _It can't be! She cannot be saved?!_ Dropping Tenseiga onto the ground, I hold the little girl tight into my embrace. _Tenseiga… I let Rin die because of my selfishness, because of this thing in my hand!_

Once again I… have failed to protect the person I hold dear…

"Huh? Tenseiga is…" Kohaku gasps in surprise when Tenseiga glows a bright white light and the corpses surround them start crawling to it. Knowing that they wished to be set free, Sesshomaru takes a firm grip onto the sword and sends out enough energy to purify them all.

 **Back to the Sky's palace.**

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru? You look dejected." Noticing the unusual expression on her son's face and the way he looks at the unconscious girl lying on the floor, the mistress speaks and receives a not-so-pleased glance from him. "As you wished, Tenseiga is now more powerful and the path has expanded too. Shouldn't you rejoice at your triumph?"

"Did you know that this would happen to Rin?" Trying to stay as calm as possible, I ask her.

"You've already used Tenseiga before to revive that girl, haven't you? As you can see right now, Tenseiga is only able to call a dead person back once." For every single one of my mother's words, my body goes stiff and eyes widened in shock. "That's natural. Life is always bound by limits. It's not a thing that can be saved multiple times"

"You were to be taught a lesson. About desire to save the life of a loved one, as much as the sorrow and fear that accompanies that loss. To value life."

Haha-ue's right, I was indeed too ignorance. To think that as long as I have Tenseiga in my hand, no one else will have to suffer from thought of losing their lives… Not to Rin, at least…

"Therefore to wield the sword, one must possesses a compassionate heart."

 _Then in order to teach Sesshomaru-sama about compassion, Rin had to die!_ No longer able to resist, Jaken sobs next to his little companion and the silver haired woman turns to him. "Are you crying, little one?"

"Sesshomaru-sama by nature will never shed tears that's why I have to fulfill that task" Wiping the tears off his eyes, Jaken responds.

Hearing so, the mistress immediately turns to her son in amazement. "Oh? Are you sad, Sesshomaru?"

Taking the silence from him as a yes, the silver haired woman sighs in defeat. "Fine, don't expect this to get happen again. You hear?"

She then takes off her necklace and put it on the girl's body lying on the floor. Right after that from the Meidou stones shines a bright blue light which similar to the one from Tenseiga, Rin's eyes slowly opened. Much to everyone's (except Sesshomaru's mother) surprise and joy.

Rin… She lives!

"Rin!" Needless to say, both Jaken and Kohaku rush to her side. While Rin, who just got revived, still spacing out and not comprehend of what is happening. Though soon after she coughs and starts crying due to the shock.

Immediately, I approach and caress the girl's face to calm her down. "You're fine now."

Feeling the warmth from Sesshomaru's palm on her cheek, Rin smiles back and grab his hand in respond. Knowing that she is now safe because the lord is by her side. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama"

"Lady mother, allow me to pay you my gratitude on behalf of Sesshomaru-sama." Quickly, Jaken bows to her in appreciation.

"Is Sesshomaru happy now?" She asks, not taking her eyes off the small group in front of them.

"Very happy, I presume." The little servant nods happily in response.

But the mistress scoffs, doesn't sound too amused nor surprised by this strange development of her son. "Hmph! All this fuss over a little human girl, he has become like his father in the strangest ways."

Shocked by her accurate statement, Jaken's body has busted into cold sweat and slowly shifts his head away from his lord. Cringing his teeth and holding firmly onto Nintoujou, the little youkai thought in determination. _Sesshomaru-sama! I vow to bury this deep dark secret of yours into the depth of my grave!_

Surprisingly, Jaken didn't mention a thing about Shiomi's existence back then. Instead he used tons of excuses, mostly about Rin, to get his way out of Sesshomaru's mother inquiry.

After having a brief talk about Kohako's condition, Sesshomaru's group swiftly departs the sky palace for their next location.

 **Later at night.**

.

..

…

The moment I open my eyes again, the ceiling has completely painted in and while the floor is covered with a specific type of small blue petals. Feeling a little bit of light headed, I slowly sit up and just stare blankly at the empty space up ahead. Suddenly sensing something rustling gently from below, I look down to the soft ground and notice the familiar appearance. _Myosotis, isn't it?_

How strange… Although these are nothing but harmless flowers, bearing no magical effect or anything special and yet, I always feel at ease whenever seeing them. Is it perhaps because they remind me of you?

Standing on my own two feet, I start wandering around the place aimlessly until hearing a sound of something's moving behind and quickly spin around to check. Only to have both eyes widen in shock once seeing my dearest is standing there a couple of miles away, teary eyed.

"If only had I known everything would turn out this way, I wouldn't have asked to come with you. Then we wouldn't have fallen in love and you wouldn't have suffered as much as you are now." Shiomi speaks between her sobs. "I was stupid, it's all my fault…"

I approach closely and notice that her eyes have already turned red with all the crying. Her hands and face, they are no longer warm but cold as ice. "No, You didn't do anything wrong," Brushing my lips against her forehead, I ensure Shiomi while she clinging to my chest tightly. The flower's scent is still lingering on her black curly hair as I caress them.

"Loving you was the decision that I made in the first place. It was also I who insisted on following this path. And I have never for once regretted about my actions, nor my feelings toward you. That's why… You shouldn't be crying."

Back then all I had in mind was hatred toward human. What I had ever wanted was nothing but power and vengeance. I thought that I, Sesshomaru was destined to be born as a ruthless, heartless ruler. And whoever dared to stand against my way would be eliminated under my hands.

Emotions, I didn't have them. Love, I didn't need it.

Yes, that was what I thought who I really was…Until the day I met you, Shiomi.

Knowing you I had the chances to experience happiness, sadness, jealousy, and affection… such things that were so unfamiliar to me before and more than that, I discovered another side of myself that I did not aware of. A Sesshomaru who could think and act for someone else sake other than himself.

"No, you don't understand! That's not how you are suppose to be! It was me who made you like this!" However Shiomi shakes her head in response, crying out within my embrace and her body trembling heavily.

And before I can say anything else to comfort her, she speaks up again but as calm and soothing as whispering. Somehow seems to have her mind relaxed yet the grip on my body has not loosened up even for one bit. "And it shall be me alone who can set you free. But even so, I cannot bring myself to do it… I can never hand you over to anyone else."

 _"Because you are mine, Sesshomaru. You… only belong to me."_

…

..

.

 _A dream…?_ By a split of a second, everything vanishes into thin air once the consciousness's returned and I open my eyes tiredly. Since the rare little nap has already been ruined, there's no reason to sit in one place any longer. Therefore, I decide to get up and take a walk.

Letting out a sigh, I stand up from the ground to once again face the cold reality… The same old dark and empty woods.

Before leaving, I take a quick glance at Rin, who is sleeping sound next to Ah-Un and the dozing off Jaken sitting nearby. "Sesshomaru-sama, please wait…for me…Snore…" And even in his sleep, the little servant is still haunted with the thinking of being left behind.

After making sure that the situation is in control, I swiftly make my way out of the deep forest.

Standing on top of a cliff and feeling the cool night breeze brushing against my skin, I watch the bright full moon up above the sky. Only to bitterly realizing that even with this calming atmosphere still cannot stop the anxiety from building up inside my heart…

 **Meanwhile at an unknown location.**

"Oh? I would never expect to find you in this kind of place." Byakuya's paper crane swift landing sends a gust of wind toward to ground and lifts up numerous of white petals into the night sky. Approaching the long white haired woman who is sitting next to one of the shrubs from behind, the man speaks in a half-amused and playful tone as he picks up a white petal's stuck on his right shoulder. "You actually have a soft side to your personality, huh? With wild plants, no less."

"Beautiful yet delicate, aren't they?" Caressing a white Magnolia within her palm before crushing it into pieces, Sora smirks darkly. "Interesting indeed…especially the damaged ones."

 _Hmm... She's not simply talking about flowers, is she?_ Raising his eyebrow toward the nine tails fox, Byakuya let out a sigh after once again having to bear with her complicated words.

Enough relaxing with the beautiful scenery, Sora then stands up from her spot and turns around. Greeting him with a mysterious smile. "So, what's the news?"


	44. Chapter 41

_ABC_ Thought

"..." Normal chat

* * *

 _\- Don' t you know that always at the same spot, I have been waiting to catch your eyes? -_

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

"Long time no see, Shishinki. Have you been well?" A gust of green leaves suddenly appears in front of the youkai and carrying a feminine voice that he hasn't heard of for a long time. Clicking his tongue, Shishinki knows too well who this uninvited guest is "Hmph! Kyuubi no Kitsune, so it's true that you have freed into the living world"

"That's really not a nice way to speak to an old friend, you know" Sora curls her lips in dissatisfied as she fully reveals before him. Therefore hearing such an exotic word coming out from that fox for the very first time, Shishinki narrows his eyes suspitciously "Friends? I don't recall having that kind of relationship with you"

"Hmm? What's this puppet with you, your new boy toy?" Though Sora quickly ignores his glare and her eyes quickly land on the strange black eyes kid standing beside him. And needless to say she instantly gets curious yet Shishinki orders the child to fly off, without telling her anything. He then turns away while giving the fox an annoyed look "What do you want, kitsune?"

"As you might have already guessed that I'm not here just to have a friendly chit chat. Shishinki, I require some of your precious knowledge about this one tiny matter"

…

…

…

"Sesshomaru-sama… Couldn't this be a trap?" After the group followed a strange looking child appeared out of nowhere in front of them as he promised the secret of Tenseiga. Jaken's starting to get suspicious "They could be luring you out with Tenseiga's secret in order to kill you…or something"

"Then I'll just slice them apart" While checking around the hill, Sesshomaru's eyes widely open in caution once he catches Sora's scent, something that Sesshomaru doesn't expect to find so easily, within the air. _I can sense Kyuubi nearby. Is this perhaps her doing?_

Suddenly the child before them disappears then out of nowhere, a purple energy sphere flies toward the group and almost hit them as Sesshomary instantly counters the attack with a Meidou Zangetsuha. He misses completely, however.

"Did you aim below me on purpose?" A man voice is heard and following a familiar woman's chuckling from above "My my… Looks like someone is about to master this little special Meidou technique"

"Sora" His eyes narrow once he finds her, standing on top of the hill next to a completely strange man. For some reasons the guy in black outfit has his face covered half by a mask. Light purple hair with eyes that have cat-like slits, he has elven ears and a pale skin. And judge only by his appearance, anyone can easily see that this man is a youkai.

"Jaken-sama, who is that fox woman? Sesshomaru seems to know her well" Noticing something odd going on between the two, Kohaku whispers to Jaken to ask but he then mumbles uncomprehend words and ends up avoiding the topic "She's…uh… No…No one!"

While Sesshomaru's still busy observing the man, Sora greets him in a mischievous tone and successfully gains back his attention "It's been a while, isn't it? Descendant of Inu Taisho"

"Why are you here woman?! Was it you who send that creepy child to us earlier?!" Immediately jumping into conclusion, Jaken accuses her as Sora darts her sharp ruby eyes away, smirking sneakily "Oh my… I have no idea what you are talking about, ugly little one. I was just happened to pass by this area you see"

"Pass by?! Just who are you trying to trick, huh?! You're obviously plotting something against us!" Can no longer stand the nine tails fox annoying attitude, the little servant releases his anger while not forgetting to point his staff at her. Though he quickly stands down when his master scolds him "Jaken"

"You two know each other?" Finally, the mysterious man who has not taking his eyes off Sesshomaru for once from the beginning speaks up and breaks the tension between them. Therefore wiggling her long white tails, Sora answers with a sigh "Just an old acquaintance who doesn't know when to give up"

"And who the hell are you!" Jaken changes his target to the odd looking one yet he ignores him and starts to taunt Sesshomaru instead "I suppose you want to know the secret of Tenseiga, Sesshomaru…"

"Who are you and why do you know about Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru immediately catches his bait as he calmly responds, earning a surprise look on the Daiyoukai's face "In the past, I fought against that sword"

"I certainly do not bother about this measly relationship of yours, however…" Turning to the fox beside him, the man hits the end of his staff on the ground and makes a *clank* sound. Warning her in a deadly tone "…Dare to stand against my way and you will suffer the same fate as him, you hear?"

"Oh there is no need to worry about such a trivial thing" Sora swipes her hands then quickly dash further away from the crowd to the other side of the hill. Sitting onto the ground in a tight leg cross position, she speaks out loud enough for them to hear "I will just stay right here like a good girl and watch the fight"

"Now that if I remember it right…The sword did not have that form back when I fought your father" Glancing back to Sesshomaru to continue their conversation, the man smirks when he mentions about the sword's old shape "An enemy of Sesshomaru-sama's father?!"

"Since you're so eager to know its secret, why don't you use it to fight me? Guess I, Shshiniki, am being underestimated!" Getting tired of playing around, Shishinki swings his staff and sends a purple circle toward to Sesshomaru. Though it misses and lands at the mountain behind, leaving a hole on it much to the Inu Daiyoukai's horror "That move…It's Meidou Zangetsuha, a full circle no less"

"Meidou Zangetsuha was my special move, but your father stole it away from me. As well as…" Looking down to the group from above as he explains, Shishinki slowly takes off the mask on his face and shows off the missing part of his head behind it "My face"

 _And half of your brain too, perhaps._ With a not really amused face, Sora decides to keep her mocking thought inside and continues watching while Sesshomaru smirks at Shishinki in disregard "Hmph! Are you expecting me to be interest in your whining about a move that was stolen, and a face completely destroyed?"

"Sesshomaru!" Suddenly a loud shout is heard from behind them and Sesshomaru easily recognizes whose annoying voice that was "Inuyasha"

"Ah! It's that half-breed brat's noisy group" The Kyuubi immediately stands on her feet at the sight of the main characters as Kagome too, surprised to find her upperclassman so randomly "Senpai is here too?!"

Soon after Inuyasha's group arrives, Myoga begins to explain about the swords and the conflict ends up growing even worse.

"Hey grandma! Don't you dare do anything suspicious to Sesshomaru-sama!" Approaching the nine tails fox slowly from the side, Jaken have the Nintoujou on defense stance while not stop yelling "I'm watching your every move from here!"

For a second they can see her tails twitched in an abnormal way.

And also within that second, Jaken knows he screwed up.

The little servant immediately flinches in horror when Sora sharply turns her head toward to their direction and flies over "W-Wait! W-What are you-!"

"Who are you calling a grandma, huh? HUH?" Though before he can finish talking, Sora has picked him up from his seat. Knocking him on the head and stretching his cheeks with her monstrous strength. Despite Jaken's hopeless struggle and much to Rin and Kohaku shock "Oh no! Jaken-sama!"

Meanwhile Shishinki quickly notices something off about their family issue and tries to use it to taunt Sesshomaru. Of how both Tenseiga and Meidou tenchnique were nothing but abandoned objects to the point where his father hated him, and gave Tetsusaiga to a half-human little brother instead.

Therefore just as Shishinki has expected, what he said was indeed anger the silver haired Daiyoukai deeply when he launches to tear him apart with his deathly claws "Hmph! Lost the will to use Tenseiga huh?"

"Don't do it, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha tries to stop his stubborn half-brother from blindly charging at the demon as he sends multiple of Meidou circles to kill him. Even though Sesshomaru gets hit at his left sleeve but he has successfully landed a good hit on the annoying youkai face and sends him away flying.

"How amusing…" Yet Shishinki recovers instantly and casts even more deadly Meidou circles toward them "I'll send you to hell as brothers in arms!"

"Get back!" In the end Inuyasha has no choice but to jump into the fight and help Sesshomaru with Kongosoha, though they're immediately gotten absorbed completely into Shishinki's Meidou "Tch!"

Another mouth battle then begins though shortly after, Sesshomaru eventually figures out the secret behinds their father swords and successfully lands a completely Meidou. Ending the long battle and the life of Shishinki.

When the crisis is over, Sesshomaru dashes to where Sora is standing as she throws Jaken at him. Unfortunately he doesn't catch the little servant with an open arm and let Ah-Un do the work instead "You…"

"That was truly a great show, I really enjoyed it" Therefore Sora giggles as if she's satisfied "Though I'd love to stay for a little chat, there is still other stuff I need to take care of"

"Till we meet again. Bye bye~" Sora sends a wind kiss then disappear into the nothingness, leaving behind an annoyed and confused Sesshomaru "Wait!"

"Rin, do you know who she is?" While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are busy with their conversation, Kohaku turns to ask the little girl. Hoping to gain some information about the mysterious woman "She is my onee-chan"

"Your onee-chan?!" Kohaku's surprised by the girl's answer as Rin lowers her head, her voice and face saddened "Well, she was…"

"Was? What do you mean by wa-" Though they soon get interrupted by Jaken, who totally do that on purpose "Hey you! Enough talking and let's get going!"

 **Some days later**

*When both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been trapped within Byakuya's moon*

"Having fun?" While Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's group are watching the intense battle, a voice appears from behind and Toutousai instantly turns around and jumps in horror "Y-You are!"

"Senpai?!"Kagome and the others soon too notice her sudden appearance. And needless to say, Jaken is not really happy about it "Why are you here?!"

"My…My, if it isn't the great old Toutousai" The Kyuubi greets the swordsmith with quite a bright grins while the old man and three-eyed cow burst into cold sweat "You're still alive and well? Good…. After this business is done, I shall pay your place a warmly visit. Be prepared, okay?"

 _It's that woman again._ Judging from everyone's look in their faces, Kohaku figures that this person isn't simply a type of Kyuubi Daiyoukai he and his sister used to learn from their father before. _There must be some sort of connection between her and everyone. Is she perhaps another underling of Naraku?_

.

..

…

 **The day before**

Within a sealed underground area

"Finally, I've found it" Approaching to the tall red double doors covered with chains and seals, Sora reaches out her hand to those chains in order to break them. However, they reject her and send out a green electric energy through her hand and burn them "Tch! As expected from Kasenada's ability…"

"It seems like none of us is able to break it huh?" Byakuya comments from behind and she spat "Of course not, not demon at least"

"In order to unseal the door I require a pure spiritual energy" Sora explains "That means I need that girl…Kagome. Though her power won't be as strong but she should be able to weaken it, enough for I to break the chains"

"Oh just your luck, I've gotten a way to distract both of them Inu brothers for you to get close to the Miko" Therefore, Byakuya offers his/Naraku plan but she immediately turns him down "Hmph! I don't need your baby help"

"But wouldn't it waste much more time to deal with both of them at once? And considering this is Inuyasha we're talking about, I bet he's not going to give up on the girl that easily" He tries to convince her with a free of charge "Besides, I won't ask for anything in return"

"Alright then" After moment of thinking, Sora replies back with a smirk "I can just kill you right at the spot if you're going to do something suspicious"

…

..

.

"I'm going to borrow this little cutie here for a bit if you don't mind" Sora dashes right at Kagome's spot and gets ahold of her am before the girl can react. Quickly, Sango throws the Hiraikotsu to stop the Kyuubi "Get away from Kagome! Hiraikotsu!" Though Sora easily dodges it easily.

"Hmm, this one shall be useful as well" She then appears right next to Shippou's side and grabs his tail then jumps onto the air, carrying both of them with her. She smirks when the little fox is in verge of crying but still trying hard to fight back "H-Hey! Let go of me!"

On the other hand Miroku, is still debating whether using Kazaana to save them "Not good! If I use Kazaana now, I may end up sucking both Kagome and Shippou too!"

"What do you want from us?!" Struggling within her strong grip, Kagome questions Sora but only receives a mysterious smirk from her "You will know soon enough" And within the next second, they disappear in the middle of the air without leaving any trace behind.

"Kagome-chan! Shippou!" Sango and the others attempt to chase after them but failed "Oh no! They teleported!"

"How in the world did you all even get involve with her?!" Toutousai sighs in despair, starting to get worried for his own life as the Kyuubi's about to hunt him down. Like how she always did in the past "That woman is not just someone you folks can deal with, you know"

"Thud!" Just when the old man finishes his talk, a loud sound of something falls onto the ground that immediately attracts everyone's attention. There they see Sesshomaru standing in the air and an unconscious Inuyasha lying on the ground as they all quickly run to Hanyou's side "Inuyasha…! Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"Urg..." Mumbling tiredly, the boy slowly opens his eyes to find his companions are surrounding him, carrying horrified faces "Kagome… Kagome and Shippou, they got captured by Kyuubi no Kitsune just now!"

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama!" Right after Sesshomaru hears the news. He instantly dashes away up in the air before anyone can react "He left his sword behind…"

"I'll take it to him" Rin walks over to the sword and grabs it, then quickly jumps on Ah-Un and together with Jaken, Kohaku. They fly after their lord while Inuyasha who's still badly injured and no longer have enough energy, has to gets on Kirara's with the other group members to follow "Damn it!"

"We should be able to track the Kyuubi down this time since she's carrying Kagome's scent with her" Inuyasha speaks while sniffing his way to Sora's location as Sango responds, completely confused about the woman's intention "Still, what is she planning to do with Kagome-chan and Shippou?!"

 **Back to the sealed underground area**

"W-Wha?!" Kagome asks while glancing around the place once she's free from the Kyuubi's grip "What is this place?!"

"It's none of your concern" Sora answers blankly and shoves her in front of the chained doors, the force's so strong that the girl almost falls "Now, do you miko's trick and break this thing"

"And why do you think I would do it for you?" Kagome refuses and turns her back against the door but then a boy's yelp is heard. Therefore from behind the Kyuubi appears Byakuya, with Shippou in his hand "It's very easy. If you don't then this kid will die"

"Byakuya?!" Kagome gasps in shock at the sight of Naraku's reincarnation standing beside her "Don't tell me you're working for Naraku?!"

"You really are annoying, you know that?" Sora clicks her tongue and quickly snatches Shippou away from Byakuya. She then has her hands on the little fox's neck and ready to break his neck "Now hurry up, I don't have all day to play with you"

"K-Kagome-c-chan…D-Don't… do it!" Shippou begs her between his sobs. Though Sora quickly silent the boy up by strangling his tiny neck, which frightened Kagome greatly "No wait, I will do it! Please don't hurt him!"

Therefore Kagome has no choice but to help, with Sora's instruction she puts on her hands onto the chains to focus on her energy and suddenly the girl, together with the chains shine up a brightly green light. Though for some reasons, Kagome's starting to feel tired as if all of her strength is being drained away.

By absorbing Kagome's spiritual energy, the chain's light slowly dies down to half then Sora quickly joins force. Successfully breaking the chains apart and free the doors.

"Cough...cough..." Soon after it ends, Kagome falls onto her knees and gasps for air as Shippou runs to her side "Kagome-chan! Are you okay?!"

"What are you going to do with them?" Picking up the exhausted Kagome on his back and a crying Shippou in his hand, Byakuya asks and the Kyuubi coldy responds "They're all yours. Kill her or bring her back to Naraku for all i care"

"Kagome!" Footsteps are heard along with a loud shout coming from above as Sora and Byakua are about to step inside the door. Only a moment later that they see at the bottom of the rock stairs are Inuyasha with his gang, and ofcourse... Sesshomaru.

"So this is where you are hiding" Stepping foward fearlessly, Sesshomaru's sharp eyes glances from Byakuya to her while cracking his fingers "Sora"

"If only had you not decided to become such a sweet brother and gave the Meidou Zangetsuha away, you could have had something to use right now to fight against me" The Kyuubi notices the missing Tenseiga on his hips and chuckles darkly "Fu fu... What a pity"

Meanwhile Sesshomaru's group...

"Jaken-sama, are you sure we're on the right track? I think i just saw Aneue going that way" Is having a little bit lost "Shut up! I know where i am going!"


	45. Chapter 42

_ABC Thought_

"..." Normal chat

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

"Shut your mouth" Annoyed by the Kitsune's mockery and her annoying attitude, Sesshomaru charges forward empty-handed. Inuyasha too, doesn't want to lose to his brother and attacks her first with his special move Kongosoha.

However, the woman easily dodges those sharp diamonds and chuckles. "My, my...Is that all you got?"

On the other side of their battle is Byakuya who is fighting against the rest of Inuyasha's group by summoning a bunch of poisonous vines from below. As the guy smirks watching them struggle inside the vine's grip. "You already know what will happen if you cut them, don't you?"

Back to the main battle, Sora has taken the upper hand as she sends Sesshomaru flying to the wall with a single kick even though he has guarded with his arm. While still in the advantage, she launches at him to land a punch to finish but Sesshomaru has dodged the hit "Wham!" and the wall behind him shatters.

And before Inuyasha can do anything, he hears Kagome's and notices that she's stuck and endangered. Taking the chance that the Kitsune isn't paying attention to him, he rushes over to the girl's side for aid "Kagome!"

However, the woman appears in his way him kicks the guy in his the stomach "Hey now, I'm still here you know?" the force's so strong that it makes him kneel on the ground, coughing out blood. Somewhat is having fun, the Kitsune continues stepping on his back and slams hard him into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasps in terror as she watches the guy's suffering helplessly. Thinking of a way to help, she tries her hardest to break loose yet can only manage to free her hands. Quickly, Kagome reaches to the bow and arrows behind her back.

 _If I shoot the vines now, Byakuya will just summons more of them and I will run out of arrow in no time._ Kagome glances around to figure the best solution to act. Since Miroku, Kirara and Sango are fighting Byakuya to keep him busy, the only thing to fire at is. _Her!_ And with that in mind, she draws her bow and aim at the Kitsune and shoots "Thwack!"

"What's this?" Though Sora catches it with her hand and snaps the arrow into two. Still, it has helped to release Inuyasha from her grip. "Right, I almost forgot about you..."

But thanks to it, the kitsune has shifted attention to Kagome and begins to summon a huge blue fireball at her "Sorry about this but you need to go down first, little girl"

However, Sesshomaru has stopped her while she's still in the middle of casting by attacking her from behind and saved (not sure if on purpose) Kagome from getting burned alive. Annoyed by being interrupted, the Kitsune turns back to Sesshomaru and they get back into the fight again. While Inuyasha's still lying with his face down on the floor and seems to be unconscious.

"Hey, hurry up and get your weapon. We don't have all day for this" From afar, Byakuya shouts to her as they have wasted too much time here and he's getting bored. Plus, Naraku won't be pleased to know that he's slacking off his other works just to help her.

"Alright, Play time is over boys." Sora smirks at Sesshomaru before pushing him away with a kick and casts a huge flame circle under his feet "That will keep you in one place"

Just then, Inuyasha finally wakes up and finds that Sesshomaru's now in the disadvantage. Using all his strength, the guy tries to gets up on four limbs and shouts back to that she will find a way to stop the woman before it's all too late. "Kagome, don't let her take the spear!" .

 _But my arrow is too weak against her. What should I do?!_ Cringing her teeth, Kagome looks back and forth between her bow and the Kitsune, unsure what do to.

 _"I will lend you my power"_ Suddenly, the girl hears a voice beside and her eyes widened, seeing that Kasenada's spirit is standing right next to her. "Kasenada-sama?!"

The man nods in response then holds up his hands to her bow. Transfering his spiritual energy into it and asking for her cooporation. _"Please f_ _ocus, we don't have much time"_

Kagome obliges and gathers her as much energy as she can until the arrow shines up on its own a white bright aura. And the girl gasps in awe. _Incredible!_

 _"My apologize, but this much is the best I can offer for now. Everything left is up to you, Kagome"_ After that Kasenada fades away into thin air and she draws her bow to aim once again. Waiting for the right moment when Sora reached her arm to the sealed spear and shoots "Whoosh!"

And just like last time, the kitsune catches the flying arrow with her arm and smirks "This again? Heh! You never learn, do you?" Unexpected to Sora however, the arrow blows up by itself and successfully injures her "Ack!"

She falls back onto the ground with a half destroyed arm. Much to Byakuya's shock "What?!" even so he cannot fly over to help as Miroku and Sango have managed to get out of his trap and attack him from both sides "Tch!"

"Impossible...! This energy is...!" Sora cringes her teeth as her regenerate power is weakened due to the same old energy she hasn't encounter for such a very long time.

"Kasenada?!" The woman mumbles under her breath the name that no matter how much she tried to get rid of for god knows how many times already but couldn't. For some reasons, Sora then lowered her head and closes both eyes, sitting quietly on her knees as if she's fallen into unconscious.

Taking the one in a million chance that the kitsune's let down her guard, Sesshomaru dashes forward and attempt to take a strike with his poisonous claws to take the woman down. However, everything's instantly stopped once Sora's awake and looks up.

"Sesshomaru...?"

 _That voice!_ Sesshomaru freezes on his feet and almost stops breathing when he catches the familiar call, which he has been yearning to hear for an eternity. Their eyes then meet and he notices those clear brown eyes. Although her figure and the marks on her face still resemble to Sora. Those features of hers are things that he can never mistakes. _They definitely belong to Shiomi!_

Shock and terrified, the girl weakly reaches out her other arm to him for aid and immediately bursts into tears once he accepts it. Sesshomaru then kneels down and embrace Shiomi gently into his arm. "I'm here"

Despite having her energy is completely drained out as her limbs are feeling all numb, Shiomi still tries her best to hug him back tightly, afraid that he will once again leave her side. "Sesshomaru, you are here...! You are finally here with me... I'm...so scared!"

"W-What just happened?!" At the back, Inuyasha ceases his fight and watches the two in confusion, as Kagome approaches him from behind. "Uhm I think... My arrow just now has released Senpai's soul"

After hearing her explanations, his eyes then widened in awe cause of her incredible spiritual power "You mean...!"

But he girl shakes her head. "No, Kasenada-sama appeared and helped me"

"Guys? A little help here?" Miroku calls out to them and they quickly snap back to the situation.

"Crap! Almost forgot about that Byakuya!" Inuyasha spat and leaps into the fight to help his team mates, while having Kagome's aid from a far as she shoots her arrows toward the guy "Hah!"

And it's only a matter of time to have Byakuya getting cornered "Tch!" He clicks his tongue. But what's worse, his main card is now embracing their enemy like long lost lovers while their objective is still laying there, untouched "Hey, Kitsune! Have you lost your mind already?!"

Upon hearing Byakuya's desperate yell, Sora successfully gains back in control as her eye's shape sharpen and color turns back into blood red. Slowly her power returns one by one and the woman takes a deep breath, feeling her demonic energy flowing under her skin while cursing inside. _Damn it, that was close!_

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru has also noticed her transforming as he sense the kitsune's aura within Shiomi. However, Sora has acted first as she already gathered all her strength into one fist and punches Sesshomaru's stomach, sending him flying a couple of meters away.

Taking advantage that everyone's still in shock, she grabs the spear on the stone table as Byakua rushes over to her side. And together they teleport off the scene by using Byakuya's flower technique before anyone can act "H-Hey!"

"Oh no, they escaped..." Kagome rushes to the white flower Byakuya has left on stone table and it fades away into dust.

At result of the intense battle, Inuyasha has to leans onto his sword to stand straight. And Sesshomaru's armor is heavily damaged. Though his injures don't seem to be too fatal.

Putting Hiraikotsu back in place, Sango states. "Judging by Byakuya's action, the Kitsune must have joined force with Naraku"

"That means it will be easier to keep track on her from now on." Miroku nods in agreement.

"But it also means that getting close to her will be much more difficult than before. And not to mention with her aid, who knows what other crazy things Naraku can achieve" Kagome sighs and shifts her head to the silver haired lord, trying to convince him to work together. Despite Inuyasha unwillingness. "Sesshomaru, in order to save her your effort alone won't be enough. You need our help. Especially Kasenada's. It was his power just now that brought Shiomi's concious back."

However, Sesshomaru doesn't answer and takes his leave, much to the girl's distress. "Wait! Sesshomaru!"

"It's impossible to ask Sesshomaru to fight along side with Inuyasha, you know it right?" Shippou jumps onto Kagome's shoulder and shrugs.

While Inuyasha huffs, hands on his hips. "Even so, why does he have to take so much risk just for one single person. That's not like him at all"

"Because you love her, don't you Sesshomaru? That's why you are trying so hard to save Shiomi..." kagome asks him, recalling about their short reunion back then. Needless to say, her words has hit right on the mark and makes the lord pauses. However, Sesshomaru still remains silent and continues his steps as if nothing has happened.

"Oh my..." Sango and Miroku looks at each other in great shock. "Could it really be...?"

"Sesshomaru?! Having feelings for someone?! That must be one hell of a bad joke!" Inuyasha almost chokes on his breath cause of her statement. And to make things even more confusing, Sesshomaru doesn't seem to bother to deny it. "Are you serious?!"

Kagome can only watch the lord go helplessly. _This_ _guy! Just h_ _ow long is he going to keep on acting so stubborn?!_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Just then, Jaken and Rin have arrived to the scene but then they notice their lord has passed by them and is heading toward to the stairs up to the entrance "Eh?! We're leaving already?!"

Having no other option, the two have to turn Ah-Un around to follow him. "Wait for us! Sesshomaru!"

 **Inside one of Byakuya's hiding spot**

 **"** Care to explain what happened back there?" Leaning agaisnt a huge tree, Byakua asks her.

That's none of your business to butt in. Right now what's more important is that they have Kasenada's aid." Sora spat, pratice weilding the spear as her damaged arm earlier has completely recovered.

"Kasenada?" Byakuya raises his eyebrow at the name. Recalling that he has heard of it for a several times back when searching for her weapon whereabout.

"Yes, an old nemesis of mine." Therefore she nods. _To think that his spiritual energy is still remains in this world...That means I have to think of something fast to get rid of him before thing eventually get out of hand._


	46. Chapter 43

_ABC Thought_

"..." Normal chat

* * *

 _"I want to be with you"_

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

After the cave's incident, Sesshomaru continues his search for Sora's whereabouts for days with little to no rest. While Kohaku doesn't feel much tired or hungry with all the traveling around, Rin and Jaken look like they are about to die from starving.

Even though having told by Sesshomaru from the start that they could stayed behind and waited. The two refused to listen and stubbornly clinging onto their lord up till today. Despite being very tired, they have not complaint anything for even once.

Taking the chance that their lord stops in mid way to think for a new route, Rin and Jaken immediately take out their dried groceries, which they have stored for while due to not having time eating, to enjoy. However, before any of them can even take a bite, Sesshomaru has moved again.

Therefore the two have no choice but to abandon their snacks to chase after him. Without having any clue of where their next destination will be. "Sesshomaru-sama, wait for us! Sesshomaru-sama!"

...

"Sesshomaru...L-Listen to me... Before it's too late" Shiomi trembled within his embrace, trying her best to speak into a proper sentence while tears have not once stopped falling "No matter what it takes, you have to stop Sora..."

Before he could ask her why, the girl had tightened her arms around him too much to not wanting to let go. As if this will be their very last hug. "I promise... that you are not going to be alone. Because I will be here, with you...!"

However, her time was running short the moment Shiomi felt a sharp ache going through her head "Ah...!" The pain was too much to handle that she had no choice but to release him to take hold of her head.

As Sesshomaru's trying to support her from not falling, Shiomi whispered to his ear one last time before gently push him away "Together we will stand against her.."

Because it didn't matter how strong they were holding on to each other right now, the cruel fate's going to find a way to separate them. That's why they should give up, not until finally putting and end to the nine-tailed fox. Because only then, everything would be solved. Meaning that Shomi would be able to come back to life and be together with him like before...

But for god knows how long after this unexpected encounter would he be able to see her again...? And who could make sure that this would not be their final embrace?

"I love you." Those were her final words before Byakuya's call pushed Shiomi revert back into their nemesis, the nine-tailed fox Sora, and punched him flying into the wall meters off in order to escape.

...

The sky is turning into shades of orange colors yet soon gets covered with multiple of dark clouds just by a minute.

"Uwah! Rain!" Rin gasps when multiple of raindrops start to fall onto her head. While Jaken's irritated as it's getting heavier in seconds and having no sight of stopping. Fortunately, Kohaku spots quite a large tree not too far away and leads everyone there to take a cover. "Come on, Let's hurry and get in there!"

"Phooey...! My clothes are all wet" Rin squeezes the cold water out of her sleeves.

Kohaku settles down near the huge branches on the ground "I think the rain won't be stopping anytime soon. Let's us take a rest while waiting"

Jaken leans against Ah-Un and also seems to be out of breath. "How tiring..."

Sesshomaru just stands there watching the sky in silent. Taking a deep breath, the lord then closes his eyes and let his soul get carried away into the gentle sound of rain drops.

..

...

It's also on a rainy afternoon back then at Shiomi's house when she's still on a break from going to this specific place called *School*. Standing by the windows to watch the quiet town together, suddenly she askd me. "Sesshomaru, you know that human's life span is really too short comparing to youkai's, right?"

Of course, Shiomi was only a human and even if physical harms didn't affect her, she would still have to die cause of old age. And deep inside, both I and her had known that inevitable day would be coming either sooner or later. It's just that neither of us had the courage to discuss, or even thought about it up until now.

"So when that time come...What will I do? What will you do?" Shiomi's voice started to shake yet she's still trying hard to force a smile on her face. Even making a joke out of this to reduce the awkwardness despite never been good at it. "Will you cry by my death-bed? Shall I turn into a ghost to haunt you?"

Shiomi giggled at the thoughts but then her expression soon darkened. "...Or should I give up so you can be free to find someone else?" Her eyes stare deeply into mine while saying so, yet she seems so uncertain about whether wanting to hear my answer or not.

For him to be with someone else but her. That is definitely something Sesshomaru can never think of. Because it's clearly that there is no one else in this world can replace her in his heart.

That's why when you're gone... I will be here waiting for you to come back to life once again. No matter how long it takes.

...

..

By the time they finish their little nap, the sky has already turned dark. Although Jaken, Kohaku and mostly Rin still not yet ready for the next journey due to haven't eaten anything for almost a day. Sesshomaru doesn't want to waste his time staying in one place any longer and continues his searching again.

However before setting off, the lord decides not to bring the others with him this time. Thinking that it's too dangerous for them to tag along since Sora's now too powerful with her new weapon. Because making only small mistake will lead him to lose both of his life and theirs. Therefore, Sesshomaru asks Jaken to watch over the group and waits till he's back, much to the little servant's distress.

 **Meanwhile, on the very same mountain**

While traveling through the place, Sora's greeted by multiple of blue fox's fire hiding themselves behind the trees. Much to her surprise that she haven't encountered this many of kitsune ever since meeting that little one from Inuyasha's group.

Coming out of those fox's fire is an object flying directly toward her in high speed and she catches it with her hand. Staring at it, Sora notices that this thing is a leaf with numbers on it "100th?" Somewhat confused by the sudden gift, she decides to after those little fur balls in order to gain some more information.

Sora summons fire to stop them from running and needless to say, that action of hers has scared them to death. Once finish gathering the young foxes into one spot, Sora picks out the least trembling one to ask "What's this all about, huh?"

After wasting more time listening to the child's explanation, she finally understands what this stupid leaf purpose is about. It's an admission ticket to a yearly Kitsune Youjutsu advancement exam "So... A newly-developed education system you say?"

No wonder Sora doesn't quite get it at first, since none of these kind of things have ever happened back at her time, not at least when she's still alive. Even so it is indeed a good sign that the fox race has increased in numbers and they even testing themselves to get stronger from time to time. Perhaps if it keeps going at this rate, she may eventually getting herself a whole Kitsune army to order around in future.

Despite having told that there maybe an exception for a Kyuubi no Kitsune if they dig into the laws/rules long enough, though she still have to wait for the elder's approvals as much as going through some kind of ceremony for the graduation. Sora still decides to give the test a try since it's already been a while for her to have some little fun "Alright, I'm in"

 **At the Kitsune's Temple**

Just right next to it is a giant mansion and this is where the exam's supposed to take place according to what they have told her. There are 30 ranks of kitsune and it's either that you have to study for hundreds of years in order to reach to the highest rank or...Just skipping grades by fooling with as many people as possible.

A full-fledged youkai is worth maximum points, coming next is half ones then monk/priest, demon hunter and lastly is normal human being.

While walking through the inn's hallway, Sora hears multiple of laughter right inside one of the rooms nearby and decides to take a check. Peeking through the door, she finds that the source of all pleasure is coming mostly from the priest, who belongs to one of those annoying Inuyasha's companions.

 _Hmm..._ _If this man is here then Inuyasha must also_ _be somewhere nearby._ Having met these people so many times in a row starts to make her wonder that whether this is really coincidence or they're just everywhere.

It's not too hard to figure out that the guy is a pervert and Sora decides to stir the up trouble by joining in the fun. Therefore, the nine-tailed fox transforms herself into similar clothes, black hair and hides away her white tails and sneaks into the crowds when no one notices.

"Kyahhh! Houshi-sama!" Sora jumps into the monk's embrace to trick him and he immediately takes the bait, just as she has expected "Oh my, you sure are a pretty one! Come closer!"

Just then a talisman falls over into her hand and says that her grade is advanced, though just for a little and she still have a long way to finish the race within a very limited time. While everyone is enjoying themselves at the small party, suddenly the door is violently pushed wide open that startled the people inside the room.

But what's terrifying is the person standing right there. Who make Miroku gasps in shock. "S-Sesshomaru...?!"


	47. Chapter 44

_ABC Thought_

"..." Normal chat

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

"W-Why are you here?!" Miroku quickly stands up once he see Sesshomaru approaches him without a reason. Terrified by the lord's overwhelming killing aura, the other foxes have already made their escapes out of the room. Leaving behind only the monk and a female servant to confront the Inu Daiyoukai.

It's all tense and silent for a short moment until the lord takes one more step forward and the girl instantly jumps behind Miroku to take cover "Eek Houshi-sama! I'm scared!"

 _I'm scared too..._ The monk cries inside but still trying to stand tall to protect her. "I-It's okay. H-He won't hurt you"

And before Miroku can even ask the lord what he is trying to do, Sesshomaru speaks up "Enough playing"

Such confusing words from the man that causes him to frown "What do you mean?!"

Just then they hear a feminine chuckle from behind and Miroku instantly spins around, only to find that that weak looking girl is no longer there but a Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Sora?!" The monk gasps in shock by her sudden appearance and instantly realize about this one fox who has sneaked into the room just a while ago. Thinking that she's also one of the foxes from the inn, he let the party kept on going and didn't stay alert "Could it be that you're also joining for the Kitsune contest?!"

"Hmph! I had enough fun with you" Sora smirks and tosses away the talisman in her hand. Once the paper gently lands onto the floor below, Sesshomaru charges at her in full speed and she dashes to the window just right behind her. Pushing them wide open and jumps out into the night sky to find her next target "Catch me if you can!"

 **At the forest nearby**

"Bah! Where did that damn Shippou run off to!" Inuyasha is still tracking down that sneaky little fox for a good beating. Suddenly the guy hears hurry footsteps getting closer to his spot and he quickly draw out Tessaiga.

Jumping out of the high bushes before him is Kagome who seems to be in a great panic. "Inuyasha!" The girl calls out and rushes over to his side, panting non stop after a long run.

"Kagome?! What's wrong?!" He asks while the girl is trying to catch a breather "I-It's Sora! She's here...!"

Just then appears from behind them is another Kagome "Inuyasha?" who seems to be also looking for him. Needless to say her appearance causes both of them to gasp in shock. "Two Kagome?!"

"Watch out! She must have transformed into me to trick you!" The first Kagome tugs his shirt, warning him about the fox's technique.

"Who are you trying to trick?! Inuyasha can figure out which one is fake easily with his noses!" The second one counters.

"What-?!" Meanwhile nuyasha seems to be in dazed to say or think anything properly. Despite what she said is true, but the reason he still can't do it right now is because the two girls scent are almost identical.

 _Wait, almost?_ After spending some seconds to strengthen every senses of his and observe more closely, Inuyasha pushes the nearest Kagome away from him "You are not her!" only to earn a punch right in the face and being sent feet away.

"Inuyasha!" Quickly, the real Kagome rushes to his side to help him getting up and the Hanyou cringes his fangs in anger "Damn you, B*tch!"

"To think that my perfect transformation can be broken this fast. As expected from an Inu no Taisho's descendant, sensitive noses as ever" Sora snickers at the two while catching a talisman falling down from above, saying *Upper Junior 8th rank*

After seeing the paper in Kyuubi's hand, Kagome finally figures out what is going on. "That Talisman! Is she one of the competitors like Shippou?!

"Opps! It seems that I have to get going now!" Not letting anyone having time to understand further into the situation however, Sora makes her escape out of the area by leaping up to mid-air and flies away.

"Wait!" Angered when being tricked so easily, Inuyasha attempts to chase after the fox and suddenly another figure swiftly passes by him like a wind "Sesshomaru?!"

Getting all excited for the upcoming battle, Inuyasha urges to follow "Of course he would also be here! Come on, let's go!"

"But what about Shippou?!" Yet Kagome's hesitated, worrying for the safety of the little fox, who Inuyasha almost forgets about if she doesn't remind him. "Bah! Fine, we go get him first then!"

After wasting half an hour playing cat and mouse, Sesshomaru finally catches up to Sora and tackles her from behind. Once she's lost her balance, he pinches the woman onto the ground stop her from running.

When everything's died down, Sesshomaru suddenly hears a soft cry below and his eyes widened in shock once seeing that it's Shiomi who is now lying under him, heavy breathing in panic and tears rapidly falling down to her cheeks "Please, don't hurt me...!"

Taken by surprise, Sesshomaru loosen his grip only for a short moment. Enough for Sora to kick him out of the way "Hah! You are wide open, puppy!"

The force is so strong that it pushes the guy a few steps back and almost knocking him out of his feet. Just then another talisman falls down to her hand and she switches the face around for him to see. The paper says *Upper Junior 7th rank* "See this? I got boosted up to 2 ranks in instant and it's all thanks to you, my dear"

Finally snapped after having his feeling being played around like a puppet, the lord charges at her with an enormous killing aura yet instead of trembling in fear or making in escape, the woman just stand there laughing in an absolute satisfaction.

Because his amusing reaction right now is what exactly Sora has been waiting for ever since the beginning "That's right, come at me! I don't even need to use weapon to end this worthless life of yours"

Still refusing to transform back to her true form, the Kyuubi easily blocks his attack with just one hand then hit his face with another. Ending the simple combo by a kick to the side and sends him flying again.

Instantly gets back onto his feet, Sesshomaru decides to use his whips this time to strangle her, only to have Sora catches it by bare hand to pull him in closer and kneed the guy in the stomach. Cracking a hole on his armor.

Countless attempts later in order to restrain her miserably failed and the victory is now clearly on Sora's side. Yet Sesshomaru doesn't show any sign of giving up and the woman smirks, watching the guy in front of her struggling to stand straight after receiving a bunch of critical hits everywhere on his body "My, my... Such enthusiasm. This is the why I love teasing you dogs so much"

Feeling guilty, obviously not, the Kyuubi tilts her head and speaks in Shiomi's pitiful voice. "Make a sad face for me and maybe I will let you see her... Just maybe"

Her words instantly enrages the Inu youkai even more than he already is. "Silent...!"

Just then Inuyasha and Kagome arrive to the scene, "Sesshomaru!"

Now that the whole family has gathered, Sora pulls the spear out of thin air and taps it on her shoulder "Heh! Finally show up, huh?"

Angered after seeing his older brother is heavily injured plus the fox's arrogant attitude, Inuyasha draws Tessaiga and charges forward "Meidou Zangetsuha!" casting multiple of dark blades toward to the woman standing before him.

However, his attacks are instantly neutralized by her magical barrier "Trying to suck me into hell? What a joke!"

Following after is Kagome's arrow yet without the help of Kasenada's spiritual power, it get destroyed easily just by one swing from the woman's weapon. Before Inuyasha can come up with another tactic, Sora has already waved her spear "Mangetsu Zangeki!" (Full Moon Slash) and created several long, sharp lines of orange color energy to push him back.

Seeing some of them are flying directly to Kagome, Inuyasha has to retreat to save her from the deadly waves "Kagome, watch out!"

Taking the chance that Sora is focusing on fighting the other two, Sesshomaru slows down his movements to recover from the injuries for a bit before joining into the battle together with them. Though the situation doesn't seem to be improved much than earlier, even with Inuyasha's and Kagome's help.

Just then the sky turns brighter, notifying all contestants that the test is coming to an end. Since there is no other reason to stay, the Kyuubi decides to take her leave "Alright, before going... Here is a little parting gift"

Leaping up to mid air, Sora swings the spear once again and calls out "Secret Art: Vortex Energy!" Summoning a giant dark crimson orb in front of her and sends it down to where the others are standing.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Inuyasha gasps at the sight of the enormous energy flowing within the sphere while Kagome urges him to run, seeing that it's getting closer to them in seconds "It doesn't matter what it is. We have to get out of here quick!"

The moment it lands onto the ground, the orb shows its terrifying effect by pulling in all targets nearby with an insane force that much more powerful than Miroku's Kazaana. In order to prevent him and her from getting dragged away, Inuyasha stabs Tessaiga into the ground to keep their balance.

But to no avail as the energy lifts the earth below them and eventually sucks everyone in. Once done trapping Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome, the orb begins to explode and quakes the whole small area. While its rumble is loud enough to alert Sango, Miroku and the other foxes back in the inn.

Fortunately for them, both Tenseiga and Tessaiga sheaths have created barriers just in time to save their bodies from being blown up into pieces.

"Kagome! Are you alright?!" Trying to help her get up, Inuyasha asks and she nods. Sighing in relief that them three have miraculously made it out alive. "Y-yeah..."

Thanks to his quick thinking, before that orb's about to explode. Inuyasha covered Kagome with his body to prevent her from being affected by the strong impact. In the end both him and Sesshomaru did receive some hit which, luckily, are not too serious for their recovery systems to fix.

Watching the whole battle through a flying eye from afar, Byakuya comments after seeing the Inu youkai brothers and the miko are still intact. "Look like they are still alive"

Different from his expectation to see Naraku frowns in anger, the long black haored man snickers in great amusement. "Fu...fu..."

"What's so funny?" Confused by his mysterious laugh, Byakuya asks.

"Just now, Sesshomaru didn't go all out on her because she's possesing the human girl's body." The guy points out the crucial detail from their fight.

"Now that you mention it... Sesshomaru has been trying to capture Sora instead of actually hurting her"

"Indeed, as long as Sora is on our side. Sesshomaru cannot do any harm to us. Left alone Inuyasha who is too weak to fight agaisnt her on his own"

"Now the only problem is Kagome, she has Kasenada's support" Byakuya tilts his head in thought and Naraku reminds the guy about his job, which he ordered him almost a week ago. "Have you tried searching for any way to reach the ancient monk yet?"

"You think that I haven't? This Kasenada guy died so long ago that there isn't much info about him left in this world. No relatives, no memento, no nothing. Even the monks studying at his mountain are also useless" Byakuya huffs, recalling how much he has gone through just to collect the information yet receiving nothing in the end.

Hearing so, Naraku frowns "Hmm... It seems that I have to take a look into this matter myself"


	48. Author note

The rewriting is almost done and I will be fully focusing on releasing new chapters ^_^


	49. Chapter 45

"..." Normal chat.

 _ABC_ Thought.

* * *

 _ _ _-__ You and I reunite in the faraway dream -_

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

After standing outside the cave watching a white haired male figure bursts out of Naraku's back and flies off into the air, carrying other demon body parts together with it. Byakuya walks inside and asks the man holding a black Shikon no Tama in his hand "Naraku, is that a new detachment?"

"Not exactly, it's the dark will of the youkai that's been sealed within the jewel for many years" Naraku explains, the reason he seeks for Magatsuhi's help right now is because his awareness is telling him that Sora is not trust-able. After achieving her long lost spear, the Kitsune overpowers Naraku so much to the point that he fears she will turn her fangs against him at any time as she pleases.

And up till now Naraku still haven't discovered any proper way to control that sneaky woman. So he decides to make a final bet on Kasenada, who he's trying to get in touch with to gain some secret info about the Kyuubi no Kitsune in order to subdue her "More importantly, have you checked out the place I've told you to?"

"Yes, exactly as you stated. Lying under that area was indeed Kasenada's grave..."

 ***Flashback***

"T-This is..." Byakuya gasps the moment he find out Kasenada's grave location is no where else but the the Magnolia field from before. _Does Sora know anything about it? Is there any coincidence behind this or she's hiding something from us?_

Even though this is his second time coming here, yet he still haven't felt any strange aura or anything suspicious. Could it be that what Naraku had gotten was a false information? Or because Byakuya hadn't pushed the right button to active its power?

After wandering around for almost half an hour to find some clues, Byakuya spots a huge white Sakura tree, residing alone on an isle in the middle of the pond of this Magnolia field and decides to fly there to check. Once reaching to the feet of the Sakura tree, he notices an old headstone which is lying just underneath and covered with layers of white flower petals.

Thinking that he's found Kasenada's grave, his eyes widened "A grave? Could this be?!" Subconsciously, he rests his hand onto the tree body and it instantly reacts to his touch by bursting out into blue electricity and burns Byakuya's hand "Ouch! What the heck?!"

Just then on the water surface suddenly shines up a giant blue circle which is craving in ancient symbols, covering almost the whole area and before even knowing what is going on. Byakuya feels his life energy is being drained away rapidly by an unknown force and he's immediately brought down to his knees.

Despite being protected by Naraku's power, Byakuya's body is still affected by the the magical seal and turns paralyzed almost completely. His mind starts going haywire once it's getting harder to breathe. _What? Even my barrier is not working against it?! Just how powerful can this Kasenada guy be?!_

Figure that he will die if continues staying here any longer. Byakuya uses up what's remaining of his power to activate the white lotus technique to teleport himself out of the hell hole.

 ***End flashback***

"Like you have predicted, the source of Kasenada's spiritual power must be coming from the preserved body under the ground. That's why there is a barrier there to protect it" Byakuya sighs, recalling to his critical situation back then and still trembles in fear.

If it wasn't thanks to his quick thinking, he would have already become a dead meat "I don't think that monk like the idea of us sharing in the same conversation at all. And if you're thinking about destroying that place, we definitely need Sora's power to do so"

From the start Naraku wouldn't be expecting for the ancient monk to corporate right away since he's already sided with Inuyasha and Kagome. Now that knowing Kasenada stood against them and even powerful enough to almost killed his incarnation alone. Naraku has no choice but to eliminate him in case of any possible threats.

"Any idea of where she is right now?" Therefore he asks Byakuya for the Kitsune's location but only to earn a shrug from him "Not a clue"

 **Days later...**

After wasting so much time and effort, Byakuya finally be able to find Sora today and quickly drags her to Kasenada's grave without a single explanation, much to the Kitsune's irritation.

"Where are you trying to lead me to?" Already floating in the air for a while now and still being clueless about their destination, she asks Byakuya but only to receive the same answer from him "No time to talk, let's hurry before Sesshomaru sees us"

Hearing him mention the silver haired Inu Daiyoukai, her pointy ears start to twitch in curiosity "So what if he see us?"

Byakuya then lowers his head "Well...How do I say this...It's complicated?" Recalling to that very moment when Sesshomaru gains a new sword and wipes his thousand youkai army within a split of second.

Of course, he cannot tell her anything about that since her ego will only end up driving Sora into picking a fight with Sesshomaru. Therefore completely ruins Naraku's plan, which he is doing his best not to mess up right now.

"I don't know what you are getting at but that guy is right over there" Sora points her thumbs to a specific direction and Byakuya instantly shift his head back, gasping in shock once seeing Sesshomaru's following their tails from behind not too far away "Oh crap!"

Even though Naraku has predicted this to happen and ordered Magatsuhi to capture Rin to slow him down. However it seems that this time, his perfect strategy isn't working well against the lord's limitless persistence... _  
_

 **At the mountainous area.**

While Kagome and Inuyasha are watching Kohaku and Sango happy reunion after the boy's being revived by Kikyou's light, Kasenada's spirit appears right beside Kagome and speaks up _"My deepest apologize for disturbing, Kagome-sama. But I must ask for you and Inuyasha to leave now"_

"K-Kasenada-sama?!" Due to his sudden appearance, the girl flinches in surprise "Wait, leaving you say? To where?"

 _"_ _It's time for us to end the Kyuubi no Kitsune's fate once and for all"_ Kasenada answers.

Although still not fully understand how they will be able to do it and not sure if she can be any help when her spiritual power is being sealed, Kagome hesitated "But what about Miroku-san and Sango-chan? Plus I cannot use my power right now because Magatsuhi has sealed it up. Will that be wise to go now?"

 _"Please worry not. I have already prepared what is needed for this battle"_ Kasenada nods in confirm and she instantly feels an absolute confident in his tone "R-Really?!" perhaps the monk has figured out a solution that doesn't need the use of her spiritual power.

"We will be fine on our own, Kagome-chan. So go and save her" Sango assures Kagome while holding Kohaku in her arms, and the boy also nods in agreement "Yes. Please help Sesshomaru-sama in my stead, Kagome onee-sama" Hoping that the action of sealing up the Kyuubi no Kisune will finally bring an ease to the lord's heart.

Meanwhile Inuyasha's excited to know that they can now fight that annoying Kitsune for real this time "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Therefore he urges Kagome to get on his back and Kasenada flies up ahead of them _"I shall lead us the way"_

 **At the Magnolia field.**

The moment they land on the ground, Sora stops going and demands a proper explanation from him "Why are we here?"

Byakuya groans and has no choice but to speak so the Kitsune would move her feet "This is where Kasenada's grave is located that contains the source of his spiritual power. And we're here to destroy it"

"Kasenada's grave?! Where did you get that info from?" Sora's eyes widened after hearing his announcement and Byakuya begins telling her about Naraku mysterious encounter some days ago with an old man spirit, who claimed to be one of Kasenada's students in the past and told him that he, together with the other monks had buried Kasenada here when he died. After that whenever visiting his grave, they would notice a great amount of spiritual energy residing within it...

"I can confirm that everything is true because I've checked it myself" Byakuya ends his story with a nod yet Sora shakes her head in disbelief "No, you're wrong. This is..."

However before she can say anything else, Sesshomaru has arrived to the scene and caused Byakuya to back away in fear "S-Sesshomaru!"

Seeing the lord draws out a new sword in his hand, Sora smirks and follows by manifesting her spear out of thin air. While standing behind, Byakuya is desperately trying to pull her mind back into a more importantly matter "Wait, wait! We are not here to fight with him! You need to come with me to that Sakura tree first!"

However before any of them can make the next move, they hear a shout coming from behind "Sesshomaru!" and a couple of minutes later. Both Inuyasha and Kagome arrive to the Magnolia field to confront Sora.

Just then Kasenada's spirit reveal himself right beside the two and causes the Kitsune's eyes to widen. Her killing aura intensifies greatly and she snarls "Finally decide to show yourself up, huh? Kasenada"

 _"It's been so many years since our last met, hasn't it?"_ Completely opposite to the Kyuubi no Kitsune's aggressive reaction, the monk steps up and smiles gently to her _"Konohana?"_

Hearing her name coming out from that man's lips once again after so many centuries, she tighten her grips onto the spear in hatred "Don't you dare calling my name so freely with that filthy mouth!" and charges forward to slice at him. However Kasenada vanishes after the contact and reappears behind her _"Neither your claws nor spear can hurt me. You know that"_

Figures that they're in the disadvantage, Byakuya urges her "Hurry! We have to get rid of Kasenada's grave to negate his power before it's too late!"

But Konohana shut her eyes and sighs "It's useless, Byakuya... Because that grave under the white Sakura tree doesn't belong to him" Needless to say her explanation instantly causes his jaw to drop "What?!"

 _"She's right. Since my body's being cremated a long time ago. And the reason no one can see or sense the barrier up till now is because it is cast to be hidden and only activate when I am here, under my will"_

Watching the calm water surface in the distant, Kasenada takes a deep breath to enjoy the gentle scent in the air _"Before_ _leaving this world, I chose this beautiful place to set up a barrier in order to imprison the Kyuubi no Kitsune if she had a chance to break free"_

However his overly comfortable behavior irritates Konohana even more "Choosing? Cut the crap. You put a damn seal in this place because you was fully aware that I would be coming here frequently. Even using Haru's grave as a tool to serve for your dirty scheme! That rotten personality of yours still hadn't changed one bit even after turning into a pitiful ghost"

"Then that old man's spirit and the the barrier activated when I was here... Could it be?!" Gruadually figures out that he's become a pawn to accomplish the monk's scheme, Byakua gasps in disbielief and Kasenada adds _"They were indeed my doings to trick both of you and Naraku into thinking that my grave was protected here. For one purpose was to lure Konohana into this place"_

"But why waiting till now to do so when you could just activate the barrier to trap her from the start when she got here?"

 _"E_ _ven with Inuyasha and Kagome abilities combined to mine, we still weren't strong enough to hold her down. However some days ago after witnessing Sesshomaru awakening his true power, the Bakusaiga, I knew that we could do it with his help"_

 _"That's why I have to act first before Konohana can realize any of this and escapes out of the western land"_ Kasenada explains every detail of his strategy, causing Konohana to almost bursts into laughter at his ridiculous conclusion "Run away? Hah! Did you seriously underestimate me that much? I'm not going anywhere just because a puppy receives its new toy. Such a waste of effort"

"But how can you be so confident that she's going to run off to other lands and not staying here instead?" Still confused why the monk has to go such a long way just to trap Konohana when there's already a much easier method to try, Byakua asks and suddenly earns a sorrowful look from him _"Because hiding in this place will only result in more people to gather here and ruins its peacefulness"_

 _"You certainly do not desire for this Magnolia field to be tainted in both youkai and ningen blood, do you Konohana?_ " Kasenada shifts his head to her and she flinches by the man's heart piercing words _"Because I'm sure Haru will be very depressed if that happens"_

"Uhm... Who is Haru?" Somewhat lost within their conversation, Kagome asks Kasenada about this mysterious person they keep mentioning of and before he can respond. Konohana yells for him to stop "Shut up! Stop acting like you knew and cared about Haru! It would never deny the fact that it was you who had killed him!"

"Killed?!" Kagome gasps in shock once hearing Kasenada being blamed for an unforgivable act from the past. As the man's eyes widened and his expression darkened. After staying silent for almost half a minute, he finally brings himself to speaks up again _"It's true that I was at fault for causing Haru's death._ _But answer me, Konohana! Was murdering everyone back then would resolve anything?!"_

"Do not accuse me for destruction when it's truly you who had brought misfortune upon yourselves in the first place!"

 _"Why killing people if you knew it wouldn't be able to bring Haru back to life and creating even more hatred between human and youkai!?"_

"I don't care even if Haru cannot be revived! You filthy human shall pay for what you have done to us!" Konohana screams one last time before transforming into her true Daiyoukai form. Not wasting time, Kasenada activates the barrier to cover the entire area and casts a teleportation spell under Byakuya's feet to bring him outside of the Magnolia field, despite the guy unwillingness "H-Hey!"

Just then Inuyasha notices something changes in his muscles "Somehow my body feels so light and full of energy" and Kagome nods, sensing a great amount of spiritual power flowing in both of her hands "Yeah, me too. How strange"

"Woah!" Inuyasha gasps once he can hold Tessaiga up with one hand just like Sesshomaru does without a problem and starts swinging it around, still not believing his own eyes. Seeing a great confusion on their faces, Kasenada states _"_ _This is only a temporary effect you receive when standing inside the barrier. Not only does it_ _ _helps boosting your stamina,_ but also enhancing your recovery ability when being injured. However once the barrier is gone, everyone will have to return to your previous state"_

Burning up with enthusiasm for the big fight and seeing that Sesshomaru is rushing to Konohana's spot the up ahead with Bakusaiga in his hand, Inuyasha calls out to the girl standing beside him "Hey Kagome, get ready!" as she nods, quickly gets onto his back and holds firmly to her bow "Let's us go!"


	50. Chapter 46

"..." Normal chat.

 _ABC_ Thought.

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

Within a blink of an eyes, Konohana has turned into a giant nine tailed white fox which height reaches to the clouds above. Seeing that Inuyasha and Kagome are approaching her from below, the Daiyoukai attempts to stomp them with her feet. However Inuyasha's speed is enhanced and fast enough to dodge it easily. Frustrated after failing to crush them multiple times, Konohana decides to cast blue fire balls toward the two to burn them.

Taking the chance that Konohana is still focusing on the people on the ground, Sesshomaru sneaks up on her by dashing onto the air and begins firing several energy waves. But they are instantly negated by the fox's orange colored barrier and she smirks. "Heh! It's useless to hurt me no matter how much you try!"

In return, Konohana creates some shadows of her human form and orders them to charge at Sesshomaru. Attacking him one after another and then all at once. Even so, Sesshomaru's boosted endurance has saved him from the fatal hits and in instant the table is turned. The shadows are gradually eliminated under his blade one by one.

Finally reaching near the nine tailed fox's front paw, Inuyasha tries to slash her with some of Tessaiga's techniques but failed miserably. "Hey Kagome, can you disable her shield with your arrows?" Therefore he asks and the girl holds up her bow to aim. "We will see!"

And then she shoots, nervously watching the arrow flying toward to the Daiyoukai's energy barrier. Once engages, the arrow bursts into orange lightning and explodes. Causing a wave effect at the barrier surface, much to their surprises. "Eh?!"

"What an odd reaction. Does that mean it's working?" Confused, Inuyasha scratches his head.

"Hm..." Kagome frowns in deep thinking and to decides to try one more time to confirm. Although before she can shoot, they suddenly sense Konohana's gaze is aiming at them from above and a second later. A giant white tail appears before them and whacks the two flying away.

Since everything happened too fast for him to react, Inuyasha couldn't guard Kagome in time and watched her landed hard onto one of the trees some meters off in horror. "Kagome!"

Quickly getting up on his feet, he rushes to where she is. Afraid that the impact just now will damage her badly despite having Kasenada's support. As Kagome is still a human, unlike him or Sesshomaru who owns youkai's recovery power.

However his worries are seemed to be in vain once he finds Kagome standing up from her spot just fine. Only receiving some scratches and bruises.

"A-Are you alright?" Concerned, Inuyasha asks her and the girl nods in confirm. "Yeah that hurts a lot but I think I'm okay. Nothing is broken yet."

"Are you sure?" The Hanyou raises his eyebrow in doubt.

"Yes, I'm sure. We have Kasenada-sama's aid remember? Now let's hurry and get back into the fight!" Kagome shows him by moveing her arms and legs around. Urging him to get going as he nods, picking Kagome up and charge into the battle once again.

Just then they notice Sesshomaru flies pass them up ahead and seems to be chased after by hundreds of Konohana's shadows. Therefore Inuyasha decides to give his older brother a hand by casting Kaze no Kizu to kill some. However before he can do so, Sesshomaru has already wiped them off in a split of second with a powerful youki wave and causes Kagome to gasp in awe. "Wow!"

Despite having destroyed everything, more of shadows are created again and keep coming at him non stop. Although this time half of them change their targets and attack Inuyasha. Quickly he let Kagome down and charges forward to confronts them himself. "Heh! Come at me!"

While too busy killing, the Hanyou doesn't notice that there is another fireball flying straight at his spot from afar and Kagome shouts to alert him. "Inuyasha, looks out!"

And when the Hanyou finally realizes what is coming at him, it has already arrived and the blue flame instantly engulfs his entire body. Luckily Konohana's power has been reduced by Kasenada's seal and the fire rat coat is able to save him from being burnt alive. "Sh*t! That was close!"

 _"I had never wished for our fates to end so tragically like this again, Konohana. All I ever wanted, even till now, was for you to be happy. Just like before when Haru was still alive..."_ Appearing before Konohana's face, Kasenada speaks up to her. Hoping that the Daiyoukai will somehow ease her hatred and cease the fight.

However that doesn't seem to work and only enrages Konohana even more. "Happiness? Hmph! Don't you think it's quite ironic for you to talk about that? When it was clearly you who had stolen it away from me?!"

..

...

* * *

 **Many of years ago. Long before the birth of Shikon no Tama...**

 **Deep within an old forest.**

"Someone...Please save me!" A young, and one tailed Kitsune, which is carrying a small basket full of herb on its back, cries out for help when being chased by a panther. Gradually running out of energy after running for almost half an hour non stop, the little one has no choice but to lower its speed. Just then, it notices a clump of bushes lying under a giant rock up ahead and decides to jump in there to hide.

Watching the panther sniffing the ground to search its prey and only some feet away from the bushes, the fox quickly bury itself with more dirt and herbs, which it has collected a while ago in front of the panther's sleeping spot, to cover its scent.

Once the beast stands in front of the fox's hiding spot, it tries hard to hold back breathing and waits patiently. After a seem to be very long moment, the beast finally gives up and leaves. Much to its relief. "Phew..."

Thinking that the situation is safe, the little fox steps out of its hiding spot and wipe the dirt off its messy short black hair, grey pants and blue shirt. Once done, it put the basket onto the ground to check for the herbs. Worrying that perhaps most of them could have fallen outside due to tripping over small branches here and there out of panic. Though the nervousness is soon replaced with a big grin after finding that there are still some of the rare herbs left inside. "Nice!"

However the little fox's happy moment doesn't last too long until it hears a soft growl from above and looks up. Horrified to see that the panther from before is lying now on a big tree's branch just a little higher than its head. Quickly, the fox grabs the basket and makes a run for its life.

But the beast has acted one step ahead by jumping down and clawing at the little one's back.

"Ack!" The Kitsune yelps in pain due to the strong impact and collapses onto the ground. It sobs, feeling blood racing down its skin from behind and crawling backward when seeing the beast licks its feet.

However the little one cannot get away any further once the beast jumps onto its body and pinches it down. Therefore the panther lowers its head near the fox's neck and growls, causing it to tremble in fear and doesn't dare to make any more sound. "Mama...!"

Before the panther can take a bite onto its fresh meat, something long appears flying from a far and strikes it at its head. Hurt and confused, the panther glances around to find the criminal. Roaring in anger when its sharp golden eyes lands on a human who is walking toward to this spot and picking up the object, which is presumed to be the one hitting it earlier, lying on the ground nearby.

Doesn't afraid of the dangerous beast, the straight long black haired man who looks to be in his 20s, in a monk outfit and steps forward to confront it. Seeing that the panther is still not letting the little Kitsune go, he swings his staff at its head once again. Multiple times until the panther finally snaps and changes its target to him.

Too furious to spend time thinking, the beast charges full speed at the man in front of it to attack. However the moment it's claws are about to reach to his body, a blue barrier appears around him and knocks the panther backward.

Confused, it quickly gets up on its feet and charges at him some more times. Only to receives the same result and being sent flying even further away. Figures that it can't harm him, the panther then turns to the little fox lying on the ground nearby and attempts to drag it back home to eat.

Unfortunately for the panther, the monk has already figured out its plan. In order to prevent it from happening, he kneels next to the little one and holds it into his arms. Protecting it with his magical barrier, much to the beast's irritation.

After wasting a while playing the waiting game, the panther finally gives up and walks away. Once it's out of sight, the man sighs in relief then takes a look at the fox lying below. Noticing that the wound on its back is quite fatal and needs to be treated immediately. Or else it will be too late since the little one has been losing too much blood and the wound may get infected. Just as the man is about to cast a transportation spell, he hears a feminine shout and halts. "Haru!"

Standing before him is a white haired, attractive young woman in a simple orange colored Kosode. Pointy ears, red eyes and straps on each cheek. Fair skin, pink lips and seems to be around any ordinary girl's height. But what gains the man's most attention from this woman are her white tails visible from behind, there are nine of them.

 _A Kyuubi no Kitsune?_ His eyes widen in surprise upon first time meeting this powerful Daiyoukai. And judging from her outrage plus an enormous killing aura, the man expects that the woman has misunderstood his action and tries to explain to her. "Please calm down first and listen to me. This little one was-"

"You filthy monk...! What have you done to him?!" However, she cuts him off and charges forward with a spear in her hand to save the heavily injured fox. And just like the panther's attack from earlier, her weapon is also bounced back by his magical barrier. Much to the Daiyoukai's shock. Even so, she doesn't give up that easily and continue strikings, adding much more force for every hit.

Sensing that his energy shield won't last long if this keeps going, the monk shouts to knock some senses back into the woman's stubborn head. "There is no time for us to waste on a pointless fight! The little one needs to be treated or he will die!"

Hearing so, the woman halts attacking and her eyes widen in horror. Trying to convince the Daiyoukai to cooperate, he adds. "If you do care about this Kitsune's life. Then please, ease your anger and come with me."

 **Inside the shrine at the bottom of a mountain.**

The moment seeing their mentor bringing back home a small injured fox and a scary nine tailed one walking by his side. Everyone, mostly monks in training and the newcomers, couldn't help but gasping in shock and following them up to the patient room to watch in curiosity. It's not until getting the help of some elders monks, the man finally be able to shoo them away and gained some peace to treat Haru.

Exactly like what he had told Konohana earlier, if they didn't bring Haru back here to heal him and went on fighting. Haru's wound would have gotten infected and resulted in him losing his life.

"Why are you helping us, What's-your-face?" Confused by the monk's kindness, she asks while watching him brewing some kind of medicine inside a small bowl for the injured Kitsune at the round table nearby.

"Please call me Kasenada. And why would you think that I should not be?" Kasenada calmly replies, still not stopping what he's doing.

"You do realize that we are still enemies. right?"

"It doesn't matter whether human and youkai are in the bad side of relationship or not. To me, saving life is more important."

Hearing his ridiculous explanation, Konohana can't help but burst out into laughter. "Hah! You are indeed a strange man."

In response to the Daiyoukai's comment, the monk only smiles and gently helps Haru to drink medicine he just makes. Once done, Kasenada states the little fox's condition. "Although his wound has been already taken care of, Haru still needs to spend more time staying here to recover."

Just as Kasenada's expectation, the Daiyoukai frowns upon hearing his suggestion and he adds. "Therefore you are freely to come by to visit him anytime before nightfall. Our main doors will always be opened to welcome guesses."

 _To have Haru surrounded by a bunch of barbarians?! There is no way I'm going to let that happens!_ However before the woman can open her mouth to protest the crazy idea, she's stopped by the sound of Haru's coughing and wheezing. Her gaze then shifts back to the Futon/Bed on the floor and distressed to see that the little fox is now struggling in pain.

Trying to calm down to make a right decision, she shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. After a long moment of consideration, Konohana has no choice but to gives in. "Fine! But if Haru doesn't get better then I shall demolish this whole place. You got that?!"


	51. Chapter 47

"..." Normal chat.

 _ABC_ Thought.

* * *

 _\- Dreaming about our future, I can see everyone's happiness except for my own -_

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

As decided, Konaha has to leave Haru in Kasenada's place for days so that the monk can take care of him without being disturbed. And while the little fox is being held captured, or at least Konaha think that he is, she would visit him whenever she is free. Also not forgetting to threaten the life of every other people who are residing at the shrine to not touch Haru before leaving.

Amused to find the Kyuubi no Kitsune showing this much of emotion and attachment to another being, Kasenada asks her as this is the fifth times she has come by to supervise him. "Are you perhaps Haru's mother?"

Despite always having her guard up and keeping a good distant from this sneaky monk, yet somehow he still manages to start some small conversations with her, mostly to gain information about Konohana and Haru, whenever possible. Much to the nine-tailed fox's irritation. "That's none of your concern." She huffs, shooting a deadly glare toward him.

However instead of cowering in fear, or at least avoiding her face like anything and anyone would, the guy just nods and smiles to her shamelessly. Acting completely normal as always. Sometimes it makes Konohana wonder if Kasenada does it just to irritate her or simply too easy going. "My apologize."

"Never mind that. How much longer does Haru have to stay here?"

"About a week more or so."

 _Tch! If that boy had listened to me from the beginning and be more serious about working on physical training, his body could have a better regenerative ability and been fully recovered by now!_ Konohana clicks her tongue then turns to Kasenada. Telling him to look after Haru carefully one last time before leaping into the air and flies away. "Arg! How troublesome."

"Have a safe trip." Kasenada bids her goodbye from below, watching the nine-tailed fox demon leaving the shrine without turning back.

Just like that, a week goes by and much to everyone's joy. The little fox condition finally gets better once showing some positive results by talking and eating normally.

 **In the following noon.**

"How are you feeling now?" Putting a hot bowl of newly brewed herbal medicine onto the table near the patient's bed, Kasenada asks the little fox and starts checking the wound on his back. Sighing in relief to see that there is no more blood and new skin is gradually forming. "Is it still hurt?"

"Not as bad as before, thank you Kasenada-sama!" Haru answers excitedly and the monk smiles to him, patting his head gently. "That's good to hear."

Just then Haru hears a rustle coming from the garden, which is just right outside his room, and soon he notices his utmost beloved person lands on the ground from the sky. Walking toward to this direction and the boy calls out to her. "Mama!"

However instead of welcoming him with open arms like he has expected her to be, Konohana approaches and pinches his cheeks hard to remind him about the addressing matter, which they have been working on for a while already and still no progression. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mama! It's Konohana-sama!"

"Owie." Haru yelps in pain and struggle in her hands. It's not until he has to fix the name calling correctly that she finally releases him from hell. "I'm sowwie, Konohana-sama."

"Please be easy on him, Konohana-sama. Haru's body is still weak." Kasenada reminds her about the boy's condition and she scoffs, shifting her head away. "Hmph! I don't remember ever allowing you to say my name that freely."

"Ma-" Haru immediately shuts his mouth once sensing Konohana's glare. "I-I mean, Konohana-sama. How's your day?"

Sitting on Haru's bed and crossing her legs, Konohana recalls to her business trip in the morning. "Nothing much. I just heard from the Tanuki that there appears to be a fearful Inu Daiyoukai clan, which is rising in numbers inside this western land, so I went to their place to check. Though it turned out they were not that much of a threat." (Tanuki: Japanese racoon dog)

 _Inu Daiyoukai in this area, she said?_ Kasenada frowns once she mentions about the demon dog's race, whose movements he has been studying on for quite a long time now. And despite wanting to ask the nine-tailed fox demon for more info about them, he decides to stay silent and continues listening to their conversation. Thinking that it's not yet time to do so.

"Even so, they must be really tough to be titled as fearful. Right?" Haru responds to her story excitedly, his eyes start to sparkle.

"Nope, but still strong enough to kick you butt easily." Konohana smirks and flicks the boy's head. Causing him to yelp and whine out loud. "Ow! So mean!"

"Shut up! I still haven't punished you for what you did! All of this happened was because you disobeyed me!" She scolds the little fox for leaving their house on his own. When Konohana was not around and of course, without her permission. Just to search for a certain place that he had found just some days ago, contained several rare herbs which were mentioned in a damn medical book. If she had figured out who or what gave him this cursed thing, she would have eliminated him/her/it right off the spot.

"But I wouldn't be able to improve my skill if I didn't go..." The boy mutters, holding a worn out notebook closer into his chest and hiding it away from her reach.

This medical notebook was originally coming from an old man, who was studying on herbal medicine and one day got lost deep within a forest. It was all thanks to Haru the little fox demon, whom he met in his desperate moment, agreed to help him that the old traveler was be able to make his way home safely. In the end, he gave Haru his notebook as a gift of gratitude.

And ever since then, this object is considered to be his treasure and being well hidden from everyone, especially Konohana. Because she would never allow him to practice on something so trivial. Although it seems that his secret has already been exposed by now, because of that damn panther.

 **Months ago.**

"What is an old man like you doing alone in this forest full of dangerous animal and Youkai anyway?" A curious Haru asked the human he just met once they got into the main road.

He smiled and showed the little fox his basket full of different type of herbs. "You see, there are so many type of rare, important herbs residing inside this very forest. In order to save people's life, I had to take a risk."

Haru's head tilted, holding a bunch of leaves inside his palm. "How would these things be able to save anyone?"

"Give me your hand, the injured one." Somewhat is confused by the man's request but obliged anyway, the boy then showed him his hand, which had gotten swollen up quite a bit after being bitten by a bug back at the forest, and he frowns. "Hmmm..."

After observing the wound for a moment, the old man began to search for the suitable cure inside his bag. Once done treating, he offered Haru something similar to red cherries. "Now take a bite into this."

"So bitter!" Haru yelped by the bizarre taste after chewing and tried hard not to spit them out. Half of an hour later or so of resting, the dizziness and fever feeling had somewhat eased down. Much to the boy's surprise. Since it usually took more time to recover when it came to these kind of injuries. "Wow! How do you even know any of this?"

"All coming from experiences and I already have everything written right here."

Then the old man showed Haru the notebook that he's almost finished working on, and after having a quick scan on the old pages. The boy was instantly captured by the incredible knowledge he had never seen before and couldn't get his eyes out of it. Therefore intrigued by the little fox's reaction, the man decided to give Haru his notebook as a present. Hoping that one day it would become in great use for the boy just as how it had helped him before.

 **At night on the same day.**

"Why would a youkai learn to become a herbalist? Don't be ridiculous!" That was Konohana's respond when Haru first tried to convince her to let him practicing on medicine. "What you should be focusing on right now is enhancing your power to become a Daiyoukai like me in the future. Not playing with those useless leaves!"

"I don't like solving every problem with fists and doing physical training. They don't suit me at all." Even so Haru didn't give up that easily and decided to reason with her some more. Since he had already gotten tired of dealing with muscles ache and bruises every day. "Us youkai don't just die because of physical injures, they are being killed by diseases and poisons too! If I successfully become a healer, I will be able to save them!"

"How to save someone else life when you aren't even strong enough to save yours?!" However, Konohana refused to consider his feelings and keened on turning Haru into an ideal nine-tailed fox. Fear to no one and be feared by many. "Beside you will get used to those training in no time, so don't worry about not being able to catch up and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning you will have to come with me for another energy control lesson. No more slacking off and excuses!"

"But mama, I...!"

"No but! And it's Konohana-sama, not mama!"

Their conversation didn't go too well nor last long until he received a hit to the head from Konohana that everything ended swiftly.

 **Back to present.**

After Haru finishes his herbal medicine and requires some time alone to rest, Konohana decides to take her leave.

Following the nine-tailed fox up to the hallway to see her off like any other time, Kasenada asks Konohana as she's about to leap into the air. "Why should not Haru be calling you mother? Isn't he your son?" Since the monk's still unclear about the unnecessary treatment she has toward to her own baby.

Irritated for once again being questioned about her private life, which no one, especially a human, should be concern themselves with and Konohana scoffs. Trying hard not to land a punch onto his annoying face. "Is butting into other people's business always on your have-to-do list?"

If it wasn't because he saved Haru's life and is right now treating him, she would have already wiped his existence off the earth long ago.

"You can say that I worry for the little's one feeling." He calmly responds. smiling to her.

When staying here, Haru usually tells Kasenada stories about their lives from the outside. About what he loves to eat, or what kind of activities he would normally do to till the end of the day. Although not much about Konohana's daily routine is mentioned, except that she would be leaving the house a lot for unexplained situations, whether it's day or night. While he has to stay at home to wait for Konohana for most of the time, and is only allowed to go out if she is there with him.

From all of their conversations, Kasenada notices that Konohana is always addressed as *mama* every single time she's spoken of. And the boy would never hide his smile whenever expressing his affection and admiration for the fearful nine-tailed fox demon.

Needless to say Kasenada is quite amazed to learn about this considerate, merciful personality of Konohana, who is forever believed by many races to be ruthless and cruel.

 _"Mama isn't as terrifying as everyone says, in fact she is very gentle. I'm telling you!"_ Kasenada recalls to what Haru said to him last night. And from those pure brown eyes, he could see that the little one was not lying. _"It's just that mama's quite strict and the way she acts easily scares people off."_

True to his words that whenever the nine-tailed fox was here, Haru had to restraint himself to address her as his mother or he would end up getting smacked on the head. While whoever tried to approach or only wanted to talk to her, Konohana would instantly bare her fangs to shoo them away. It did not matter if that person coming with a good or bad intention.

 _"Is there any specific reason that you are not allowed to call her mama?"_ He asked Haru but the boy only smiled sadly and stared at the blanket below him. Not speaking any more word after and Kasenada had no choice but to let the question fade away into the void.

 _Why does she not wanted to be recognized as one that much? Can it be that there is still something more about their relationship that I have not known of?_ For some reasons the image of Haru's distress expression that night and those unanswered questions keep on haunting in his mind. So much to the point that Kasenadae can no longer ignore this matter even if he wants to.

"We are not blood-related. Is that clear enough for you?" After a long moment of consideration, Konohana finally responds to his question and walks off. Much to his surprise.

Therefore Kasenada quickly follows the woman's steps, hoping to learn more about the boy's identity. "You mean Haru is adopted? Then what happened to his real parents?"

However what the man receives from her is not an answer, but a life threatening. "You asked too much, human. Trying to interfere into our lives more than you already are right now and I will slice your head off. Got that?" Konohana snarls and stomps away. Leaving the monk behind with even more doubts and entangled feelings.

 **At night.**

"There is another reason behind your determination to become a healer, isn't there?" Having a feeling that Haru's strong desire to become a healer doesn't simply coming from hating violent, Kasenada asks him.

Hearing the monk's accurate statement, Haru lowers his head. "So you figured."

"Is it for your mother?"

"Yes."

The boy nods, recalling to those horrifying moments in the past when Konohana often coming home carrying heavily injures, which are the results of engaging in tough battles with others Daiyoukai, all over her body. And Haru couldn't do anything but crying, helplessly watching her suffered. Fortunately for Konohana that the regeneration power was strong enough to save her life countless times. And she would become as good as new a day later, as if nothing had happened.

Even so, Haru still wants to at least be able to ease her pain while she's recovering. Despite Konohana's utmost objection and knowing full well that she is not going to be needing any of it.

"Tell me Haru," Moved by the little fox demon's kind heart, Kasemada pat his head gently and speaks. "What do you think about becoming my apprentice?"


	52. Chapter 48

**Author's note** : There is going to be an Inuyasha Live Action Stage in April, woah O_O.

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

"For real?! Can I really be your apprentice?!" Still not believe what he just have heard, Haru asks Kasenada again to confirm and earn a nod from him. Therefore the boy grins, overjoyed that he finally have a mentor to train under and his goal of becoming a skilled healer is no longer a faraway dream.

However Haru's happy moment soon fades when Konohana's image pops up inside his mind. Because it doesn't matter how much he wants to become Kasenada's student, there is no way she's going to approve the idea of him coming here daily and learning stuff from a human. "Uhm... I don't think mama is going to like this though."

"Indeed, that would be quite difficult to convince her." Kasenada sighs in concern, recalling to how much Konohana is famous for detesting the human race. And now they are talking about leaving her child to stay in a civilized place and having a human as his mentor. Not to mention that the subject, which Haru is going to be learning, is definitely not to be in her liking.

That's why they should be extra careful about this matter or the whole shrine is going to end up being demolished under Konohana's hands. And Kasenada seriously doubt that there will be anyone here who possesses enough power to stop her.

Seeing the uncertainty in the monk's eyes, Haru lowers his head. "Maybe we should reconsider about it?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will find a way." After a short moment of silence, Kasenada pats the little fox's head. _The only thing we can do now is to try ourhardest to convince Konohana and hope for the best._

 **The next day.**

"Absolutely not!" However Haru's instantly rejected by Konohana the moment he open his mouth to suggest about being Kasenada's student. "Studying herbalism? With these barbarians?! What are you even thinking?!"

"But these barbarians you're speaking of has saved my life!"

"I don't care whatever they've done to you before. No is still no!"

Notice the tension between the two is rising, Kasenada decides to steps in to help persuading the nine-tailed fox. "How about giving him a chance to prove himself? I'm sure you have already realized how serious Haru is by now, judging by his expression and tone of voice."

"Just give him a couple more weeks then he will probably get bored with these stupid things and move on!" Konohana scoffs, still believing that this is only one of an excuses Haru makes in hope to get away from the tough training. Despite having an innocent face, the boy is actually quite clever and Konohana has fallen for his tricks multiple times in the past.

"If I may beg to differ, everything you have stated is not accurate as well as you seem to think." Kasenada explains and seems to be in absolute confident. But what annoys Konohana even worse is that the monk's acting like he understand Haru better than her when only spending no more than a month with him. "To Haru, becoming a healer is definitely not a child play matter but something very important that may affect for the rest of his life."

"Kasenada-sama is right!" Tugging Konohana's Kimono, Haru begs. "Please reconsider, Konohana-sama."

Somewhat is getting wavered by Haru's pitiful face and Kasenada's heart-stabbing words, Konohana bits her lower lip and frowns. Before she can figure out anything else to say, the human monk adds. "Why not letting the boy make the decision for himself for once?"

After a long moment to consideration, Konohana murmurs. "Two weeks."

"Eh?"

"I will give you two weeks to learn whatever you can from this monk." Pointing her index finger at them, she declares loud and clear. "And if you cannot convince me to be exceeded in being a goddamn healer after that period of time. Haru, then you have to go back home practicing physical training immediately! You hear?!"

"Yay! Thank you so much, Mama!" Finally receiving her permission, Haru's eyes shine brightly and hugs Konohana in appreciation.

"Cheh!" On the other hand, the nine-tailed fox clicks her tongue and doesn't seem to be as much happy as him.

Sighing in relief to see that the situation has gone well more than he has expected, Kasenada smiles to them. "I'm glad for you, Haru. Study hard, okay?"

 **The first week.**

"Welcome, Konohana-sama." Kasenada greets her once seeing the nine-tailed fox stepping inside their guess room. Pouring some newly brewed, hot tea into a small cup. He gently passes it to her as she takes a seat at the round table, opposite site of him. "Here, have some tea."

"Why not serving me something else better to drink, you should be aware by now that I don't drink your lame tea." Konohana scoffs at the sight of the steaming teacup sitting before her. Getting irritated that whenever she comes by to visit, this herbal liquid would be the only thing he has in stock to offer. "No wine or whatsoever?"

"Perhaps you should try it out at least for once, Konohama-sama. It's actually not as lame as you may think. And please understand that any kind of alcohol, except for medical purposes, is not allowed in our shrine."

"Hmph! Boring place as always." She scoffs and shifts her eyes to the huge tree residing in a small garden just right behind her. Then to the several small houses from afar and finally the long hallway. A short moment after not seeing the small, energetic figure she's looking for. Konohana asks him. "So, how's Haru doing these days?"

"The boy is a quite clever and good-natured. Within the first week he has already learned the basic of herbalism and caught up with the other students who have studied weeks before him. Even making a few good friends to share his knowledge with along the way."

"Hmm... Is that so." She replies shortly and fixes her gaze at the small pond nearby, doesn't seem to be a bit amused or interested about her adopted son's positive development. Or perhaps she is but trying hard not so show it outside.

"Though I must say that I'm grateful for you to finally give Haru a chance. Even to the point supporting him in private everyday."

Soon after hearing his statement, the nine-tailed fox almost chokes on her own breath and instantly shifts her head back to him in disbelief. Shocked, her eyes widen and can't even say a proper sentence. "What...are you-"

Seeing such a rare expression from Konohana, Kasenada can't help but smiles in response. Gradually recalling to the moments Konohana had brought Haru plenty of rare materials, which helped him greatly with his study, behind his back.

Witnessing such an unexpected motherliness from the nine-tailed fox has moved the man greatly. Therefore he nods in understanding and seems to be contented. "Eventually having me convinced that you indeed possess a gentle soul."

"W-Wha-?! G-Gentle?!" Immediately taken aback for the first time her personality being complimented positively by a man, Konohana's cheeks slightly turn pink and her voice starts to crack. As an act of embarrassment, she slams her hands hard onto the table that almost knocking the teacup over. "And how did you know about any of that?! Did you spy on me?!"

"No, it was quite obvious actually." Aware that she doesn't want to be exposed, Kasenada decides to stay quiet and let everything flows naturally. Though the monk doubt that he will be able to keep the secret for long since Haru is going to find out about it sooner or later. "But I do suggest that you should let the boy experience these things on his own instead of making everything too easy for him. Since he still need to get used to being treated equal like an other students in our shrine. Learning to be independent and to value hard-working."

"Kasenada-sama!" Just then they hear Haru's call and the sound of hurry footsteps getting near. Only a couple of seconds later and they see the short black haired boy arrives to the guest room. Panting heavily and not hiding the excited expression on his face. "Come quick, I need to show you something!"

"Now, now Haru. Don't be rude and greet Konohana-sama first. She's just here to visit you." Kasenada reminds him and only then Haru notices that Konohana is sitting right in front of him.

Therefore the boy simply waves his hand to her to say hello. Though he doesn't seem to be excited to see his mom as much as he used to be in the past. "Oh mama, you are here too."

"What did I tell you about calling me Mama?!" Irritated by his (not sure if intentional) forgetfulness, Konohana holds up a fist to his face and scolds.

"Ha ha, sorry!" Instead of covering his head and shrieking to avoid being hit like he usually does, Haru just laughs it off as if he's enjoying a joke. Then proceed apologizing to her half-heartedly. "Anyway, I can't stay here and chat with you right now. I will see you later, okay?"

"What the heck?! It's already been three days since my last visit and this is how you treat me?!" Having to spend her precious time coming all the way here to visit him and only to find that the boy doesn't want to spend time with her, even for a second. Konohana loses her cool.

"Please hurry, Kasenada-sama! Take care, mama!" However, Haru ignores his mom outburst and leaves the room within a split of second in order to get back to his half-finished researching.

"H-Hey!" And before Konohana can say something to stop him from going, Haru has already dashed over the long hall to the other side of the shrine and not bother looking back.

"Please excuse me." Kasenada nods to her before leaving the room and follows to the boy up to his study room. Leaving Kononohana behind completely speechless, still dazed by what just happened.

 _That boy, seriously._ _ _Doesn't even care about who raises him anymore!_ _ Resting her chin on her hand, the nine-tailed fox curses inside and huffs. Somewhat is irritated that she has eventually lost her position of being Haru's number one priority to some stupid, lifeless leaves.

And now the woman is feeling kind of... lonely that the boy is no longer chirping around her like a baby bird. Still, there is no way in hell she's going to admit any of it to him. _Especially not in front of that annoying monk._

Although if Konohana thinks about it, she has never seen Haru devoted to learning this much before. Not to her lessons, at least. _Perhaps letting him staying here was a good choice after all?_

Staring at the deep blue sky from the small room and taking a sip into the cup of tea that Kasenada has prepared for her, Konohana sighs as the taste is not really suit her liking. Just as she has expected it to be. _Bitter..._ _But not too bad I guess..._

 **The second week.**

Ever since then Haru is always staying in his room to study, trying hardest to meet Konohana's requirement as fast as possible. results in him barely going outside to meet her when she visits the shrine.

Knowing that the boy's busy, Konohana decides not to disturb him and only come by to make sure he's okay. Meaning she will be staying in the guest room longer to talk with Kasenada to learn more about the boy's situation. Although things don't go smoothly so often between the two.

It's all good at first since their conversation is only surrounds with Haru's well-being and his study progress. After there is nothing else about him to talk over, they start to discuss about many other things around the world. And that's when nightmare begins.

Due to having too many differences in point of views, endless intense argument starts to raise. Some may last for days because of the complex topics, or some only last for no more than five minutes thanks to Konohana's short temper and abruptly leaving.

While everyone else in the shrine is frightened for their lives for every second whenever seeing Konohana coming and leaving in anger, Kasenada seems to be the only one enjoying it the most.

"Kasenada-sama, that nine-tailed fox clearly doesn't like you at all. Are you sure that maintaining contact with her is a good idea?" Curious why their mentor still meeting with frightening demon after going through so many fights and having his own life threatened plenty of time, one of his apprentices asks.

Though what they receive is a positive answer and a carefree smile from him, as always. "Of course it is. Since these arguments finally prove that she has opened up her feeling and willing to talk to me like a friend."

 _Has drinking too much tea drove him mad?!_ The monks and Konohana, who happened to pass by the room just in time to listen to a bit of their conversation, stare at him in disbelief.

Notices Konohana's tails shadow is visible behind the door, Kasenada calls out for her and causes the woman to flinch in surprise. "Good morning, Konohana-sama. Please come on in."

Can no longer hide, Konohana reveals herself and slides the door wide open to step inside. And the moment after seeing her, everyone else immediately leaves the room in a hurry to do their own stuff and leave the two alone.

Pouring a cup of tea for her, he asks. "Are we going to continue what is left off yesterday?"

"No, I'm tired of it already." Taking a seat opposite to him and resting her arm onto the round table, she responds softly then stares into the distance. For some reasons the human monk's words from earlier keeps ringing by her ears and Konohana's mind starts to wander. _He's not serious about establishing companionship with me, a Kyuubi no Kitsune, was he?_

It's not until Haru makes an appearance a couples of seconds later that she finally snaps out of her thoughts. "Ma-Konohana-sama! Kasenada-sama! Good morning!"

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you suppose to be studying right now?" And the only thing she would do when first seeing him is nagging.

"I decided to come cause I missed you!" Hugging Konohana's arm and cuddling, he responds in a cute voice. His tail wiggles happily when she reaches out her hand to pat his head.

"Uh huh? What do you want this time?" Instantly figures out his intention, she just sighs and gives in. While Kasenada watches the two little reunion and giggles to himself.

Only waiting for her to say that, the short black haired boy speaks up. "You see, I really want to gain more info about those rare herbs at the top of Odomatsumi mountain. But currently I'm lacking of the materials."

"So?"

"And I cannot go there because that place is too much for me. But with your incredible power, I'm sure you will be able to obtain them with ease, right?" Haru finishes his sentence with a big grin.

 _I knew this was going to happen..._ Letting out a deep sigh, Kasenada decides to raises his voice on the matter. "Haru, did you get your hand on one of my personal researches, again?"

"I couldn't help it... They were very interesting to read." The boy murmurs in response and avoids his mentor's questioning gaze. He then glances at Konohana for help but she frowns back in response.

"Konohana-sama, I think-" As Kasenada is about to suggest not to follow the bad idea, Konohana cuts him off. "It's fine."

"However, this is going to be the last time I'm helping you, got that?" The nine-tailed fox flicks the boy's noses to remind him and gets up from her seat. Before the monk can say anything else, Konohana has already leaped into the deep blue sky above. Much to his distress.

"What are you worry so much for? Mama had already said that this would be the last time she agreed to help us, hadn't she?" Wonder why his mentor looking so troubled, Haru asks. The boy is pretty sure that this would be a good opportunity for them to improve their knowledge on those one-of-a-kind herbal materials, since there are still some missing details and instructions on Kasenada's research papers.

"Yes, but sadly that is not the only thing I'm concerned about." Kasenada shakes his head in response. Even tthough the monk really wants to go there and stop her from rampaging the whole place, he doubts that his doing will be able to do any help to the situation. Or even worse, causing the tension to raise even more between the three races. After all, Kasenada is only a normal human being. His power is limited in many aspects and there are many things out there in this world that are completely out of his control.

It only takes Konohana no more than half a day to get to the mountain and return with several basket full of herbs on her shoulder. Whenever being asked for what she has done in order to gain these rare materials, the nine-tailed fox just brushes his question away and ensures him that everything's been settled perfectly between her and Odomatsumi.

However later on that day, Kasenada learns that the Odomatsumi's guardianhas strengthen the security of the sacred mountain, as much as no longer allowing anyone else to step their feet into his area, due to a serious case of trespassing and huge amount stolen precious goods.


End file.
